The Ultimate Familiar
by Shadowflame013
Summary: Years have past since the Black Comet incident. Shadow, seeking for answers for his purpose in life, decides to roam in the wilderness in a spiritual journey. What he doesn't expect, being summoned by a half-elf and becoming her familiar. Taking the new world around him, he decides to stay and protect her, due to her resemblance of a late friend, eventually finding love.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The elf master and the ultimate human.

Back again with a new idea. I do not own anything from both series.

Shadow the Hedgehog was known as the Ultimate life form. He was created from a professor known as Gerald Robotnik. His original purpose in creation was to find a cure for a fatal disease of the humans. The birthplace of this mysterious, dark hedgehog was known as the space colony ARK. Fifty years ago, an incident caused Shadow to despise humanity for taking the life of a girl he truly cared for, Maria Robotnik. She was the one who raised Shadow when Gerald was busy with his experiments. When a military organization called Guardian Union of Nations (GUN) arrived, the people in the ARK were hunted down. Shadow and Maria attempted to escape the facility via escape capsule, despite her health. Upon reaching the observation deck, he saw a GUN soldier fatally shooting the girl. Her death has haunted him since that dreadful time.

'Maria... I can never forgive the people who took your life... I was there when I saw them... G.U.N…' Shadow thought.

Sixty years have passed since the horrendous incident in the ARK. Shadow was currently in Westopolis, pondering his existence after dealing with an alien race known as the Black Arms. He felt lonely and questioned his purpose.

'I may not know what the future holds, but I'll fight to protect it.' Shadow thought, looking at the sky.

Not knowing his purpose, he sought out on a quest for answers across the Earth. The answers he was seeking is whether to continue rebelling against GUN in retribution or cast his grudge aside. He began to travel across the globe, not asking for anything. While traveling, he encountered a familiar blue blur near him.

"Hey Shadow. Why are you moping around for?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"It's a personal quest for myself, Sonic. I'm in no mood for idle chat." Shadow said.

Before Sonic could respond, Shadow disappeared in a black blur. Sonic merely shrugged and ran to a different direction in a sonic boom.

######

Shadow eventually slowed down and noticed his arrival at a jungle.

'Who would have thought that finding a place like this would be mentally soothing...?' He thought with a smile.

The scenery of the jungle was beautiful. A large, magnolia tree was at the middle of a small lake. This made him smirk very faintly. Let it be known that Shadow almost never smiles.

"It's peaceful here... Maybe, finding this place was a good idea to relieve my thoughts." he said to himself.

Unfortunately, his peaceful time was interrupted by a robot roaming nearby. This made him frown, knowing who the robot belonged to.

"An egg pawn... Seems like Dr. Robotnik is making his move here." Shadow said.

With a quick homing attack, he destroyed the pawn to find a gem in its body.

"A Chaos Emerald! Why would the doctor use the emeralds to power these machines? It doesn't matter. I'll have to find the other emeralds. They might also hold the real answers…" Shadow said with conviction.

Before began to speed his way to a different location, a hovering vehicle was nearby. It was distinctively shaped like an egg, alerting Shadow. From the hover craft, an obese man was piloting it.

"Doctor Robotnik." he said.

"It's been a while, Shadow. I suggest you return the Chaos Emerald back to me." Robotnik said.

"Not a chance. I'm currently seeking them for the purpose of a quest…" Shadow said.

This peaked Robotnik's interest. He decided to question Shadow.

"What quest do you speak of?" Robotnik asked.

"Self-spiritual guidance. I'm questioning my purpose of this world." Shadow said.

This surprised Robotnik, hearing Shadow looking for self-evaluation of himself. Conflicted, he decided to provide the remaining chaos emeralds to him.

"Do not think I'm helping you. I'm still on my quest to conquering the world! I'll wait for a whole day to retrieve them." Robotnik said, flying away.

Questioning Robotnik's purposes, Shadow sat down on the ground. The chaos emeralds encircled him, but did not make him transform. Rather, he began to find some purpose of himself.

'The energy in the chaos emeralds is starting to fluctuate. Still, the emeralds are providing some answers that I need to find.' Shadow thought.

Before an answer came up to him, a green portal suddenly appeared. The portal immediately swallowed Shadow and the chaos emeralds with him.

######

Shadow was struggling to move. The portal swallowed him up, sending him to an unknown location.

"This is not an average warp tunnel! What is this!?" Shadow exclaimed.

He heard a voice shouting in the void.

"By the five elements of Brimir, come forth, my familiar!" The voice said with a command tone.

A bright light engulfed Shadow's sight. He couldn't see what was happening.

######

In an unknown forest, there was a voluptuous girl living there. She was wearing a short, green sundress that hugged closely to her body and had sandals for footwear. She also had a coat on. The coat in question looked more of a robe, but it had a distinctive appearance. On her head, she was wearing a sun hat that covered her head. At a close glance, one would see ears belonging to an elf. Her eyes were a soft blue color.

"Being from a distant world, please hear my words. I wish for someone who can protect me. By the five elements of Brimir, come forth, my familiar!" She said.

A large portal opened above her. From the portal, a teenage boy appeared. He looked disoriented from the sudden transport.

"Ugh... Where am I?" The male said.

He looked around the landscape, seeing the forest around him. He then noticed the girl near his presence.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I am?" He asked.

The girl in question couldn't answer, but she was very curious of the boy in front of her. He had wild, spiky hair with red highlights. His irises were crimson, similar to blood. From his head, two hedgehog-like ears were shown. The clothing he was wearing was rather intricate yet strange for her. He was wearing a black, muscle shirt with a white neckerchief. He had stylized pants on which were all black, but had grey clouds. The girl noticed his hands had white gloves on with a golden ring each on his wrists and red cuffs on top. The shoes he was wearing were his familiar hover shoes, but appeared redesigned. The front of the shoes have red and black cuffs. It didn't look like they had any shoe laces. They had what appeared to be open sockets at the bottom. One notable difference is the sudden size change. The girl realized that she couldn't understand what he saying. She began to recite and incantation, which caused a flash of light to appear.

"Um... We're near my home. Who are you?" The girl asked.

Shadow understood the girl as though she was speaking Japanese.

"My name is Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform. And you?" Shadow said in question.

"My name is Tiffania." the girl said meekly.

"Well, I need to know of this place since I was brought here from a strange portal." Shadow said.

"Well, that portal you told me of is a summoning spell..." Tiffania said in a shy tone.

'This girl reminds me of Maria through her interaction and personality.' Shadow thought with a melancholy expression.

Tiffania looked at Shadow with some curiosity. This made him glance back at her.

"Is there something that caught your interest?" Shadow asked.

"Well, most humans don't have your appearance." Tiffania said.

This surprised Shadow and made him look at himself, realizing what she said.

"I'M A HUMAN!?" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

This surprised the girl and made her tumble down to the ground. Reflexively, Shadow dashed in quick speed and caught her before she fell.

'It seems like my speed has not been affected. Rather, I can move more fluidly than usua.l' he thought.

"You ok?" He asked.

Tiffania was surprised of his speed. She only nodded in response.

"Before we can talk more, we should head inside your home. The sun's starting to set." Shadow said.

"O-okay, but what about the gemstones that came with you?" She asked.

"Ah yes, the Chaos Emeralds. We should take them inside so no one steals them for anything." Shadow said.

######

Tiffania's home was a small cottage in the forest. She appeared to be the only one living in the place. Shadow took notice of the place and appeared satisfactory for him.

'Better than not finding a roof to sleep under.' he thought.

Tiffania was looking at the Chaos Emeralds, marveled of their appearance.

"What are these Chaos Emeralds?" She asked.

"What I do know about them is they have incredible power. From where I come from, there are a few beings that can directly tap into their power. This power is known as the Force of Chaos." Shadow explained.

"These gems have that much power in them...? How scary." Tiffania said.

"It's that exact reason. This power, if brought into the wrong hands, can be devastating. There was an old saying that I know of about the emeralds. It was from someone I know." Shadow said.

Tiffania was listening carefully from his explanation.

"The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the Chaos." Shadow recited.

"It sounds more like a mantra than a saying." Tiffania deduced.

"It is. One's power comes from one's emotions. These emotions are transferred to the emeralds, granting the wielder of the emeralds strength comparable to that of a god. When all seven are gathered, a miracle happens." Shadow said.

Tiffania was in awe of the gems in front of her. She slowly picked up the red Chaos Emerald in curiosity.

"It feels warm. Is this the Force of Chaos?" She asked.

"Yes, that same sensation you felt is from the Chaos Emeralds. It's warm right now because of the positive emotions you're showing. When negative emotions are present, they feel cold." Shadow stated.

Tiffania couldn't help but be in awe of the gemstones. The very daimond-cut stones capable of holding such power now lie near her, including the one she held.

"It's very surprising... I certainly don't want them to be used for evil purposes." Tiffania said.

Shadow was able to pocket the emeralds, thanks to their ability to change their mass.

"So, now that most of your questions are answered, why not answer mine?" Shadow asked.

Tiffania realized that Shadow had questions of his own and bashfully looked down on the floor.

"Well, all I know is that you're in a continent called Halkeginia. I do not know much because I haven't ventured too far from my home." Tiffania admitted.

Shadow realized that he wasn't in his home universe anymore. This surprised him, now knowing there are other universes.

"That changes everything for me... I'm essentially brought into this world and have no knowledge of the area around me." Shadow said.

Tiffania looked slightly upset from the tone of Shadow's voice. This also made him remember something else.

"Now that I think about it, why was I summoned here in the first place?" He questioned.

"The reason you were summoned is because you have become what is called, a Familiar." Tiffania said.

"A Familiar? Are you saying that I'm a summoned being for a magician?" Shadow asked.

Tiffania reluctantly nodded in response. She noticed his expression, which looked rather melancholy.

"It can't be helped. If you need any help, I'll provide it for you." Shadow said.

Tiffania looked at the boy in surprise and smiled.

"Thank you, Shadow." Tiffania said.

Shadow remained impassive, but he smirked.

"So, how can I help make your homestead easy to manage?" Shadow asked.

"I tend to cut the firewood and harvest some fruits in the forest." Tiffania said.

"I see. I'll try to provide what I can to help you. Since I'm in this world, I have nowhere to look at." Shadow stated.

######

Night time has fallen. Shadow and Tiffania were trying to find their sleeping arrangements. There was only one bed on the house.

"I'll sleep on the floor, Tiffania. I'm used to it." Shadow said.

Tiffania didn't want Shadow to sleep on the floor, but he insisted. This made her feel bad for him, knowing he was a Familiar.

"Shadow? What was your world like?" She asked.

He began recalling the adventures he had in his world.

"My world is almost like this one, except people don't use magic. We use what is called technology for our purposes." Shadow said.

Tiffania was marveled from his answer as Shadow explained more of his world.

"Despite that, I often go to the various places around the world to see the natural places. They were beautiful to see." he said.

Tiffania listened to his explanation without batting an eye. She was so interested from hearing about Shadow's world, she couldn't help but stay awake.

"I'll tell more about it tomorrow. For now, we should get some sleep." Shadow said.

Tiffania reluctantly fell asleep on her bed while Shadow slept on the floor. He was provided with an extra blanket and pillow.

'Maybe this world has the answers I need to find my way in life' Shadow thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

(Play Koji Yusa - Break Your Destiny)

-Shadow looks at a dark background for a few seconds. He then stops and turns his face to the readers. He dashes forward in rapid speed, enshrouded in fire. From the fire, the title of the story appears.-

'KIMI no TSUYOGARI o gyutto dakishimeta setsunai yokogao sae zenbu ITOSHII'

-Shadow looks towards the horizon on Halkeginia. His eyes hold a look of deep thinking as his past memories were being reflected.-

'Kabe o kowasu tabi tsuyoku naru hito yo boku no HITOMI ni kurui wa nai'

-The scene shifts to Tiffania who was near Shadow. She was holding on to her sun hat while the wind blew. As she looked at Shadow, Tiffania then walks close to him.-

'Massugu sugiru mune no omoi dare ni mo makenai kara'

-Shadow is seen clutching on his chest with his left arm, showing emotional pain. He then opens his eyes and as a single tear falls from his cheek.-

'Zettai kimi o hanasanai donna toki mo mada mienai RASUTO wa boku ga kaeyou'

-Shadow is seen skating at high speeds across a large field. A small flame was on his chest, burning brightly. He noticed several bandits ready to attack him. He stood in his fighting stance ready to fight them.-

'Akuma mo tenshi ni mo tsubasa wa aru motto takai sora e to michibikou'

-Shadow sees his enemies coming to him as he teleports to fight them down. He was wielding a katana that suddenly ignited with fire. The rain guard appeared to hold a gem that shined brightly. He then made his body glow red with chaos energy before unleashing a shockwave.-

'Kore ijou egao o kumorasenai tsunagaru kibou ga ima yami o hiki saitara kimi to tomo ni tobikoeru asu e Break Your Destiny'

-Shadow quickly races his way to his new friends near Tristan Academy. His hand was outstretched as he used his hover shoes to fly his way to them. Tiffania was in front, embracing him. He looked at the readers with Tiffania near him.-

That's all from here. Any questions, PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The contract of the Mage. The fire soul and a legendary sword.

I do not own anything from both series.

Opening 1: Koji Yusa - Break Your Destiny

* * *

Shadow woke up from his sleep in bed and decided to find out if any of his abilities remain. He began walking outside at the nearby forest while Tiffania was asleep.

"Okay, now that I'm a good distance from the cottage, I should make sure I have my chaos abilities." Shadow said to himself.

He began to channel chaos energy in his body. The energy formed a blue aura, enshrouding Shadow. By then, he uttered two words with conviction.

 **"Chaos Control!"**

Immediately, he noticed that time was slowing down. Nearby birds that were flying in the sky appeared to move slower than usual. This made him smirk, now realizing he has his trademark ability with him.

"So, now I know that I have Chaos Control, I need to make sure I have the others as well." he said.

Shadow channeled chaos energy on his left hand. He then swiped his hand to the sky, saying two words.

 **"Chaos Spear!"**

From the moment he uttered it, the energy formed into arrow-shaped projectiles. They flew up to the sky, confirming Shadow's theory of his powers being with him.

'I guess I have all of my abilities with me. Still, how will I be able to cope on staying as a human than being a hedgehog? It doesn't seem like a disadvantage.' Shadow thought, looking at the sky.

He then noticed a nearby lake. He proceeded to look at its reflection to see his face. Much to his surprise, he had pale skin with a younger look. His hair was styled like his quills, but he had bangs on his forehead that had red stripes. He then noticed his hedgehog ears from the top of his head.

"Guess I retain some of my original appearance like this. It does feel somewhat comfortable." he commented.

By then, he remembered to head back to the cottage to wake Tiffania up.

'Better make sure to wake her up. She'll be providing me some care, but I wish to find a way to pay her back.' he thought.

######

Back in the cottage, Tiffania was asleep. Shadow nudged her gently to wake her up.

"Tiffania, it's time to wake up." Shadow said.

The elf began to wake up. Shadow noticed her ears when the blanket moved from her head.

"Good morning, Shadow." Tiffania said in a sleepy manner.

When Tiffania opened her eyes, she noticed his curious gaze. She followed to where he was looking at. Shadow was looking at her ears. This made him realize what he was doing and looked away, hiding his blush.

"Sorry about that. I was just curious." he said.

Tiffania felt conflicted, but she calmed down when she heard of his curiosity.

"It's okay. I'm a bit sensitive about what I am." she said.

"From what I understand back in my world, you're an elf, aren't you?" Shadow asked.

Tiffania gasped from his question. She began to shiver in fear, not knowing what to expect.

"I don't mean anything that could be offensive to you... I only know about elves from fictional stories. I...didn't expect to see an actual one though." Shadow admitted with a calm blush.

Tiffania looked surprised and calmed down. She then looked at Shadow.

"You mean like stories in books?" Tiffania asked.

"Yes. It was a long time ago that I've read about them." Shadow said.

"Do you...hate elves?" Tiffania asked.

"Why would I? Elves are no different than humans. If I hate elves, then I'm hurting a beautiful girl's feelings." Shadow said.

This made Tiffania blush in response. She held her face to try and calm the blood vessels on her face. The answer she got made her smile in response.

"T-thank you, Shadow. That means a lot to me." Tiffania said with a smile.

"It's not a problem. I don't like to judge others because of what we are feared of." Shadow said.

"Well, I'm not a full-blooded elf. I'm a half-elf." she said.

Shadow suppressed a chuckle but he did smirk.

"Back in my world, I'm known as the Ultimate Lifeform. I have the ability to naturally tap into the Force of Chaos at my will without the use of a Chaos Emerald." Shadow said.

Shadow noticed a potted plant that was slowly dying from disease. He walked to it and channeled chaos energy, which was green in color.

 **"Chaos Regeneration!"**

Upon hearing the words, Tiffania noticed the plant starting to recover at a rapid pace. It fully recovered and bloomed to a beautiful white rose.

"Wow... You can do other abilities with this Force of Chaos?" Tiffania asked with amazement.

"Yes. I could stop, slow or go back time. However, most of my other techniques are rather destructive so I don't want to destroy the landscape." Shadow said.

Tiffania nodded in response but smiled on how caring Shadow was.

'I don't want to cause any more destruction. It's sickening enough to see that since the Black Arms invaded Earth.' Shadow thought.

######

Shadow began to help Tiffania with the house chores. He chopped some wood to provide more firewood for the fire place.

'Although these house chores seem a little rough to handle, I can train myself so I can prepare for what's to come in this world. It's not the same Earth as I know it.' Shadow thought, seeing the blue and red moons in the afternoon sky.

After finishing the wood chopping, Shadow helped Tiffania gather some fruits around the forest. The trees provided a different variety of fruits, ranging from apples, peaches, pears, figs etc...

"Say Tiffania, we shouldn't survive mainly on fruits. We need some meat to help balance our nutrition intake." Shadow said.

"Well, I tend to consume the seeds from plants that are safe to eat." She said.

"What about the winter? Surely, you might have some meat before." Shadow said in concern.

"I usually go hunting during the winter. Wild boars tend to roam around here." Tiffania said.

This put Shadow at ease. He then helped her carry a couple of baskets full of fruits. They also found several mushrooms that were safe to eat.

######

Shadow and Tiffania were heading back. Near the cottage, there was a well for collecting water.

"Is there a nearby spring from this forest, Tiffania?" Shadow asked.

"Why do you ask, Shadow?" Tiffania questioned, tilting her head.

Shadow pointed to a nearby well. This made her understand what he meant.

"Oh, there is a spring about 3 hours away from here. My parents made that well to collect water so it's easy for me." she said.

"That's understandable... Speaking of your parents, where are they?" Shadow asked with curiosity.

Tiffania made a sullen expression. This made Shadow realize he asked something sensitive of the past.

"Sorry I asked such a sensitive subject. That was rather insensitive of me" Shadow said in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay, Shadow. My parents are dead, killed from assassins." she said.

This made Shadow look at her with surprise. He didn't expect to hear something that sounded almost similar to his past.

"It's my fault for bringing something up like that." Shadow said, kneeling.

Tiffania walked up to Shadow and gently placed her hands on his cheeks. This made him blush in response.

"You didn't mean to make me recall that memory. You were just curious." she said.

Shadow was surprised on how pure hearted she was. He felt the same sensation when he was with Maria. It felt warm and welcoming.

"Let's get the water so we can head back inside." she said.

Shadow nodded in response, holding his blush back. He used the rope attached on a wood bucket. He slowly lowered it to obtain the water. Upon hearing the familiar splashing sound, he pulled the rope to retrieve the pale. It was heavy at first, but he slowly pulled out the bucket. Tiffania brought some jars to help store the water. It took about an hour to fill the jars up.

"Let me carry the jars to the cottage." Shadow said.

"It's okay, Shadow. I can-"

Before Tiffania could finish her sentence, Shadow was living up to three jars with little difficulty. This surprised her to see the teenager carry something heavy.

'Well, at least my strength hasn't disappeared. I guess all of my abilities are with me.' Shadow thought comically.

"Wow... I didn't know you were that strong. I usually hold up to two jars a time." Tiffania admitted.

'She has been used to this kind of lifestyle so it's not a surprise.' Shadow thought.

######

It was nighttime outside the cottage. Shadow was outside, looking at the night sky.

'I know I had a lot of adventures, even at the far reaches in outer space... I still can't believe I would see Earth with two moons.' he thought, staring at the blue and red moons.

By then, he heard a voice calling out for him.

"Shadow, please come inside. I have our food prepared." Tiffania said.

He then went back inside the cottage. Tiffania prepared a mushroom soup for tonight.

"The soup tastes good, Tiffania. You're good in making this." Shadow said.

"I'm glad you liked it. I wanted to talk to you about something." Tiffania said.

"Alright, but we can talk after we finish our meal. We don't want it to get cold." Shadow said.

They ate their meal in a leisurely manner. After they finished, Shadow had his curiosity of what Tiffania wanted to ask.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Shadow asked.

"Well, since I summoned you from another world... The people who perform magic must perform a ritual on their summoned familiars." Tiffania said.

"What kind of ritual is that?" Shadow asked.

"The mage must kiss their familiar they summoned to create a contract between them. The role of the familiar is to protect the Mage who summoned them." Tiffania said.

"Whoa, hold on a minute. First off, this ritual you're talking about... Did your parents told you about this?" Shadow asked suddenly.

"Yes, they taught me about the ritual. I didn't want to feel alone so I was planning to summon a creature or being into this world." Tiffania said meekly.

'Poor girl... To be left alone after having her parents being taken at a young age.' Shadow thought with pity.

Tiffania resumed her explanation about the ritual.

"T-the ritual on kissing the familiar causes magic runes to appear on the summoned being. The kiss causes a part of the mage's magic to be with the familiar." Tiffania said with a blush.

"I-I see. Although I could question how it's performed, I understand." Shadow conceded, blushing.

Tiffania slowly went up to Shadow and kissed his lips. Her face turned red and blushed as she finished the kiss. Shadow blushed in response after he felt Tiffania's lips. By then, his body started to produce visible steam. It felt like he was burning.

"W-what is this?" Shadow said.

"It shouldn't take a while. The contract is about to form." Tiffania said with concern.

"Ugh... GaaaaaAAAAHHHH!"

Shadow screamed in pain as runes were suddenly inscribed on his left hand. Tiffania gasped and was concerned for him, hearing his screams.

"Shadow, hold on! Will it out! The pain should be over soon!" Tiffania said frantically.

The runes glowed brightly while Shadow continued screaming. It took a whole minute till the glow subsided. This left Shadow exhausted, causing him to breathe heavily.

"Shadow, are you alright!?" Tiffania asked in concern.

"I'm alright. The contract stung a lot for me to handle. I might pass out from fatigue soon." Shadow said tiredly.

Just as Shadow said, he fainted in exhaustion. Tiffania brought him to her bed as he was unconscious.

######

The next day, Shadow woke up. He realized he was in Tiffania's bed. This made him blush in response. He took note of Tiffania, who was sleeping next to him.

'Calm down... There was a reason why we're on the same bed... I was unconscious for a while. She must have been taking care of me while I remained unresponsive.' Shadow thought.

He then got off the bed. When he got off the bed without waking Tiffania, Shadow looked at his left hand. There were runes written in an archaic language. Oddly enough, his left glove also had the same runes.

"These runes... They're written in Norse language... If I can read Norse, it says 'Gandálfr'. It roughly translates to 'Elf with a magic staff', but considering this world's culture, it may have a different meaning." Shadow said.

Tiffania began to shift from her sleep. This alerted Shadow to know Tiffania was waking up.

"Morning, Tiffania. I just got up a few minutes ago." Shadow said.

"Shadow! I'm glad you're doing okay!" Tiffania said, hugging him in response.

Shadow blinked from the sudden action. A faint blush dusted on his cheeks.

"Well... It was rather painful when the runes were being inscribed. I guess that was your magic that has now bonded me with you." Shadow said, showing the runes.

"Those runes... What do they mean?" Tiffania asked.

"I can read Norse, since the runes have the same writing style back in my world. The runes say the name, 'Gandálfr'" Shadow said.

Tiffania gasped in shock, hearing the name.

"The legendary God of the left hand... You're the legendary god, Shadow…" Tiffania said in aghast.

Shadow was also surprised. He knew that the runes had a different meaning, but to hear a legendary name was enough to shock him.

"To think... I bear the name of a legendary figure... But, what does the power of Gandálfr do?" Shadow questioned.

"I've heard about the legends through this book about the name." Tiffania said, showing a book detailing the legend of Gandálfr.

"The legend of Gandálfr and the Mage of void... I may be able to read Norse runes, but I can't read the native language." Shadow said with embarrassment.

"Well, I can explain it to you if you want." Tiffania suggested.

"That's a better suggestion, Tiffania. Since I don't know how to read the language here, other than the runes, it'll be a good idea to do so." Shadow said.

"According to legend, Gandálfr had the ability to use almost any weapon the being holds. This essentially makes the user understand it well, fighting with the weapon at a skillful manner. The first one was a female elf, whom was named Sasha. When she became the first Gandálfr, she possessed the ability to use any weapon she touched. Any familiar with the runes of Gandálfr engraved all possessed the same abilities Sasha had." Tiffania explained.

"So, I can essentially use any weapon built for fighting like it was second nature to me... That does sound like a legendary gift. Question is, can a Gandálfr use magical weapons?" Shadow questioned.

"Unfortunately, no one knows. Sasha was capable of magic, due to her elven bloodline. It's not the same magic compared to humans, who use wands, staves, or an instrument to focus their magic." Tiffania answered.

"I see... I'm surprised that you know about this." Shadow said in compliment.

"Well, I wanted to know about the world outside of this forest. My parents provided me with books that caught my interest. However, I'm scared to go outside of my home." Tiffania said meekly.

Shadow felt sorry for the girl. He began to think of the near future for her. He truly wanted to see the new world around him, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Tiffania. He sighed and looked at her.

"Tiffania, if you want, we can travel together around the world of Halkegania." Shadow said.

"I'm not sure, Shadow... I still feel a bit afraid of going out there." She said meekly.

"Well, if anyone plans to hurt you, I'll ward them off. Remember, I can naturally tap into the Force of Chaos so I can protect you." Shadow said.

Tiffania was surprised of Shadow's resolve. She felt her heart beat a little fast.

'My heart is beating fast... What is this feeling?' She thought.

She then calmed her heart down. Tiffania looked at Shadow with a smile.

"Alright, we can begin our journey in a month. By the way, Shadow... Why is your chest having a small fire?" Tiffania asked, pointing at his chest.

Shadow looked at his chest in question. He noticed a small flame burning on his chest.

"W-what is this!?" He exclaimed in question.

"Quiet down, Shadow. It's rather surprising but don't be so shocked." a voice called out.

Tiffania and Shadow were deeply shocked. The voice came from the flame, much to their surprise.

"The flame talked." Tiffania said.

"I'm no ordinary flame. I happen to be called the fire soul. I'm a physical manifestation of the element of fire." the flame said.

Shadow was still surprised of the talking fire on his chest. He could feel the powerful ability to manipulate fire.

"So, fire soul, do you have a name for yourself? I can't simply call you 'fire soul' without sounding derogative." Shadow said.

"I'm known as Hien." the fire soul said.

"'Eternal flame' huh? A fitting name for yourself." Shadow said.

"I could say the same for you, Shadow." Hien said.

"How do you know my name?" Shadow asked with surprise.

"The moment I was suddenly infused with you, I know everything about you. All information regarding about yourself is a part of me. I was a wandering flame spirit till I ended up with you. Your master was the one who somehow bonded us" Hien said.

"I do not how I was able to do that... I only did the familiar spirit ritual correctly. I guess you must have wandered close when I summoned you." Tiffania said.

"Spirits like you are capable of entering a person's body?" Shadow asked, surprised of Hien.

"Yes. It's capable. However, they don't stay in the person's body for long. However, your case is allowing a form of symbiosis of my power and yours." Hien said.

"My ability to manipulate the Force of Chaos... But that could also be attributed to my body." Shadow said.

"Either way, I'm with you till death. Seeing as you're biologically immortal, it would take a mighty being or a deity to kill you." Hien said.

"You're an immortal person, Shadow?" Tiffania asked in astonishment.

"Yes... It was a secret project back in my world that made me biologically immortal. I can't age nor get sick." Shadow said.

"Oh, I see." Tiffania said, hiding her surprise.

"Still, one thing I need to know about being in symbiosis with Hien... Is there any benefit of having the fire soul on me?" Shadow questioned.

By then, Shadow's hands were on fire. Flames suddenly spouted, causing him to briefly panic. He then took notice of the flames. They weren't burning him.

"Oh, so I have the power of pyrokinesis..." Shadow said in slight aghast.

"Yes, those who are joined by an elemental spirit or soul can obtain the ability to manipulate elements. It's similar to the elven Magic, but it does not use mana." Hien said.

"What does the wielder need to use the element of their respective soul?" Shadow questioned.

"It requires the mental and physical stamina needed to use the abilities." Hien said.

"Mental and physical strength... Meaning, one must concentrate to conjure the flames. However, it uses energy to make the flames. Constant use will tire the user." Shadow said in explanation.

"Exactly, Shadow. You already have trained yourself on both aspects due to your link with the Force of Chaos. It should be easy for you to conjure fire, even use it in a second handed fashion. This also means you can also will the flames to not hurt your friends as well." Hien said.

"Well, that sounds like a good thing to be with a fire soul. I'm counting on you, Hien to help protect Tiffania and the people whom I'll have to protect in the near future." Shadow said.

"Well said, Shadow. I'll help you with my powers." Hien said.

Tiffania watched the interaction with a smile. She felt Shadow's resolve and it made her feel protected.

"I'll be prepared to have our journey together. I'm curious about Halkeginia so I want to explore the world around me." she said.

Shadow smiled in response. They began to get themselves ready for breakfast.

######

Tiffania and Shadow made their way to the forest to get some plants and fruits. The forest was brimming with life, easing Shadow's mind.

'This world is beautiful... If there was no technology that was damaging to the environment, it would still be beautiful to see.' Shadow thought.

He noticed some mushrooms nearby that are safe to eat. He picked those as well, filling the basket. While they were collecting the various fruits to eat, a male, rogue soldier suddenly appeared. Tiffania quickly went behind Shadow, who looked ready to fight the soldier.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Shadow questioned.

"Those questions can get you killed, kid. Step out of my way. I have some business with that girl." the soldier said.

"I won't let you get near her." Shadow said.

The soldier unsheathed a bastard sword to fight with Shadow. The soldier had a look at Shadow's head, noticing the ears.

"You're an elf!? That makes it more interesting for me to kill you and that girl." the soldier said.

"I'm not letting you take another life because of your bloodthirsty desire. By the way, I'm not an elf." Shadow said in a cold tone.

Tiffania noticed how cold Shadow sounded. It was a fearful tone, but she realized it was intended on the man who was attempting to harm them.

"Well, whatever you are, you made a mistake to mess with me. Now die!"

The soldier swung his sword at Shadow. He quickly carried Tiffania away from the soldier.

"You're stronger than you look. I'll have my time killing you." the soldier said.

Shadow dashed to the soldier at supersonic speed. This caught the soldier in complete surprise. He then performed a spin kick on the soldier's abdomen, knocking the breath out of his lungs.

"You... You're no ordinary boy... You have a lot of strength than a well-trained human." the soldier said.

"That should be the least of your worries. Get out and don't bother coming back." Shadow said.

The male soldier merely laughed at him. He then dashed at Shadow, punching him at his face.

"Despite your strength, you don't have the durability to handle that." the soldier said.

Immediately, Shadow held the soldier's hand. His eyes started to glow bright red.

"Your cocky attitude and bloodlust will be the end of your life. I've already given you a warning to leave and you ignored it. Perish! **Chaos Punishment!** " Shadow said.

Immediately, Shadow began to teleport at the soldier's blind spots. He didn't expect to get attacked in a manner like that. Although Shadow was moving at his usual speed, to Tiffania and the soldier, he was moving in a flash, leaving orbs of chaos energy.

"Disappear!" Shadow said, snapping his fingers.

The soldier was bombarded from Shadow's attacks. He was beaten to a pulp.

"Be gone from this place and don't make me go after you." Shadow said seriously.

The male soldier quickly left in fright, knowing he was now completely overwhelmed.

"Sorry about that, Tiffania... I had to fight that man because he was about to hurt you." Shadow said.

Tiffania clamped on to Shadow, shaking from the battle. This made him hold on the half-elf to comfort her.

"Calm down, Tiffania. He's gone." Shadow said.

He then noticed that Tiffania was shedding tears. This made his heart feel heavy.

'Why do I feel as though my body turned to stone...? It feels painful to see her like this.

"It's okay, Tiffania. He won't bother us." Shadow said.

Tiffania calmed down and held Shadow closely. They went back to their gathering spot, but they stayed close to each other, not letting their presence go out each other's sight.

'She's so vulnerable... I don't want her to go through what I've endured... She reminds me a lot of you, Maria...' Shadow thought in melancholy.

While gathering, Shadow noticed a sword nearby. It was embedded in the soil, but it looked rather strange. The rain guard has three segments on both sides. Within the rain guard, there was a clear gem. It was brilliant cut, but it was almost transparent. The blade was silver-white in color, showing no signs of rusting. The pommel also showed a smaller gem. Unlike the gem in the rain guard, it was opaque, appearing blue. The grip was a dark, silver color.

'What is that sword...? It feels as though it's calling me.' Shadow thought.

Tiffania noticed Shadow looking at a different direction. He followed his gaze and noticed a sword stuck on the ground.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Tiffania asked.

He heard her voice and shook his head. Shadow looked at Tiffania who was concerned for him.

"I can't explain it... When I saw that sword, it felt as though it was calling me... I don't know why, but it feels like it wants me to draw it out of the ground." Shadow said.

Tiffania followed Shadow, who was heading to the sword. He then placed his hands on the hilt, ready to lift it out of the ground. A bright white light was shining from the site. By then, Shadow lifted the sword out of the ground. The runes on his left hand began to flow brightly.

'This feeling... The runes on my hand are glowing.' Shadow thought, staring at the runes in wonder.

"Shadow, that's the power of Gandálfr. Anyway, this sword is no ordinary sword... This is the Zenyōso!" Hien exclaimed.

"The Zenyōso? What does this sword do?" Shadow asked.

"It's one of the legendary swords in Halkeginia! In legend, it was granted the power to manipulate the elements. The elements known so far are Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind." Hien explained.

"This sword is capable of such power? Whoa... Is there anything else you want me to know?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. Each time the sword is about to use an element, its form changed to suit the user's need. But, in order for you to earn the element, you must earn the blessing of the elemental souls." Hien said.

"In other words, I have to talk with the spirits of their respective elements before earning the ability to use the elements." Shadow said.

"Yes. I'll provide my blessing to you. Your sword will now be able to use the power of fire at any time." Hien said.

The fire soul began to provide a concentrated amount of magical power. Upon finishing the concentration, a tear-shaped object appeared.

"This contains the spirit essence of fire. Apply it on the gem of the sword." Hien said.

Shadow placed the essence on the sword's gem. Immediately, the sword shined with an orange-red light. When the light stopped, Shadow noticed the sword changed form. The sword became an o-katana. The hilt was red with a golden chain attached to the tsuba. The blade itself was scarlet-orange, almost like magma. A red gem was in the middle of the blade, shining with fire.

"Wow... This sword is amazing." Shadow said.

"It is. This sword was believed to be made from the first Gandálfr. The sword was made from a special metal called mythril steel. The gem itself is called a mythril diamond." Hien said.

"A mythril diamond... That sounds like a rare thing to find." Shadow said in interest.

"You're right again. It's three times rarer than ordinary diamonds." Hien said.

Shadow whistled in amazement. He held the sword on his shoulder to carry it. Tiffania heard the explanation and was completely shocked to hear it.

"M-mythril is essentially called the metal of the elves." she said meekly.

"Oh, I see. It doesn't bother me if it's from the elves. Like I said, if I were to judge them as a dangerous being, then I'm also smiting myself." Shadow said.

"Either way, the sword has chosen you as its owner. You now hold the very sword capable of decimating your enemies." Hien said.

"I know. But I need to train myself on swordsmanship first. I know I can rely on my chaos powers, but if I used them too much, I risk getting myself in trouble from fatigue." Shadow said.

"A convincing response, Shadow. In any case, we should begin your training when you get back to the cottage." Hien replied.

"I plan to do so, but only when I'm done with the chores. I can't let Tiffania handle them alone." Shadow said.

"Alright... The nighttime will be the good time to help train yourself in learning how to fight." Hien said.

"Thanks for understanding, Hien. In any case, we'll know more about this sword tonight. How do I turn it back to its normal form?" Shadow asked.

"Just will it to do so." Hien commanded.

Shadow nodded and willed his sword to turn back to its normal form. The sword shifted back to how it was when Shadow first saw it.

"Okay, that takes care of that... Anyway, we should continue gathering, we haven't gathered enough for the day." Shadow said, looking at Tiffania.

"You're right, Shadow. Still, it's very surprising to find such a legendary sword." Tiffania said in surprise.

"I know. I never thought I would find one like that... I guess I was lucky..." Shadow said with uncertainty.

This made Tiffania giggle in response. They began to finish gathering the needed food and went back to the cottage.

######

That night, Shadow was holding the Zenyōso. He began to practice his swordsmanship, through Hien's guidance.

"You need to put your back to it... The strike must be strong for you to cut the enemy." Hien said.

Shadow reformed his stance and began to perform practice swings. He made sure not to strike anything around him.

'This sword does feel rather strange... It's almost...welcoming to me. Is this sword sentient?' Shadow said in thought.

"It is sentient, to some degree." Hien said.

"You read my thoughts too?" Shadow questioned to Hien in surprise.

"Not really. I noticed your curiosity on the sword's aura. I deduced whether you were thinking it was sentient or not." the fire soul said.

"Usually I don't display signs that easily... I guess you can read body language easily." Shadow said in a comical tone.

Hien's laughter rang out from his chest. This made Shadow sweat drop in response. He then resumed training on learning how to use swords. Tiffania was looking outside, seeing Shadow practice.

'Shadow... I feel so protected from you. I wish our journey around Halkeginia is safe.' Tiffania thought in concern.

While Shadow practice, she took notice of how determined he looked.

'He's practicing to help protect me from what happened today... Shadow, you're not just a familiar to me... You are more like a good friend to me.' she thought, smiling.

* * *

Ending 1: Kokia Fate

-Shadow was at a battlefield that ended. He looked somberly at the area, walking across the area seeing the scars of war. A single, white flower was shown, fully opened and swaying in the wind. No drop of blood fell on it.-

'Tokubetsu na mono wa nanimo nai kedo'

-Shadow continued to journey across the landscape, facing at the readers while walking. A black robe was hanging around his waist. His Zenyōso was shown, sheathed on his back. He places his right hand on Hien. The fire soul shined brightly in the night.-

'Sono te ni tsukamu ni wa juubunsugiru ai o'

-Shadow was seen looking at the night sky, thinking of Tiffania. He made a soft, but bittersweet smile.-

'Shinjiru mono o motteiru mono wa'

-The scenes shifts to Shadow standing, looking at the sunrise. He was heading to a ravaged forest, wearing his robe. He kept a calm face, determined to walk through.-

'Yuruginai ai no tame ni tsuranuku omoi o'

-Tiffania was seen looking at the horizon, worried for Shadow. She looked at the sky, pondering if he's still alive. The scene flashes back to Shadow's face, who had a serious expression. The view is zoomed out, showing him wielding the Zenyōso in its normal form. He was near enemy soldiers in an enemy camp.-

'unmei ni tachimukaeru nara'

-Shadow dashes forward, channeling fire. He then conjures Chaos Spears, impaling distant enemies. A large ogre was approaching him, forcing him to jump and land on its head. He stabbed his sword on the head, killing it. Shadow looks around and swings his sword in a full 360 degree angle.-

'kono subete kakeru omoi de yuku'

-Shadow swung his sword down, throwing the blood off it. He then wiped the rest of the blood off and placed it back in its cover. He continues walking before using Chaos Control. He teleported back to a familiar landscape, seeing Tiffania waiting for him. This made her run to him, jumping at him to embrace Shadow as the scene stops.-

* * *

That's all from here.

Note 1: The sword, Zenyōso, was an idea that came to me. In terms of appearance, it similar to the Silver Warden from Sword Quest. Its elemental forms are also from the same Facebook app. For instance, the fire form is essentially the Zero Type sword, but it has a small, red gem on the middle of the blade.

Note 2: Shadow and Tiffania will have adventures across Halkeginia, but the journey starts in Tristian. They'll almost never remain separate from each other.

Note 3: The fire soul idea was from the arrow of flame in Sonic and the Secret Rings. As Hien mentioned, it's completely bonded with Shadow.

Note 4: The other elemental forms will be based on my decisions. No, they won't be too OP. They just give the ability to use the elements, but not like a master user.

Note 5: Shadow does know hand-to-hand combat. However, unlike his original form, his human form limits the style of combat he's used to. He can move fast and use the homing attack. However, his body cannot take the sheer pressure from the impact.

Any questions, PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Journey to the Princess of Tristian. An emotional dream.

I do not own anything from both series.

Opening 1: Koji Yusa - Break your Destiny

* * *

It has been a month since Shadow and Tiffania discovered the legendary sword, Zenyōso. He trained himself during the night to learn how to fight with a sword. At the same time, he learned how to control his pyrokinesis, along with using the fire elemental form of the sword. During the day, Shadow helped Tiffania with the chores. They managed to stock up on supplies for their journey. Right now, Shadow is outside, waiting for Tiffania to come out of the cottage for them to begin their journey. His left hand had a black cloth to conceal the runes inscribed on his hand. They were also inscribed on his white glove.

"Tiffania, are you ready? We should head out by now." Shadow said.

"I'm also done. I just need to put these clothes on so people won't know that I'm an elf." she said.

Shadow knew the journey would be difficult. He held on to the Zenyōso on his shoulder, ready to attack anyone who'll harm and her.

"Shadow, before we leave, you may be able to seek the spirit of wind in this country..." Hien said.

"The spirit of wind? What do you know of this place?" Shadow asked.

"This entire nation is named Albion and it's a floating island in the sky. From what I know about it, the whole island has a large deposit of windstones, which keep the island from falling into the ocean." Hien said.

Shadow couldn't suppress his laughter and chuckled. This got Hien and Tiffania's attention, who walked outside from her cottage. She was wearing a brown robe to conceal her normal clothing.

"You know, there was a place I know back in my world. It was called Angel Island. Like Albion, it was often seen floating in the sky, due to a special item called the Master Emerald." Shadow said in nostalgia.

They began to walk as they talked more about Shadow's home world.

"The Master Emerald? It sounds like a powerful controller for the Chaos Emeralds." Tiffania said, walking out.

"I haven't had the chance to talk about it. Since you're here, I can explain it to you two about it." Shadow said, talking with Tiffania and Hien.

"What is the Master Emerald, Shadow?" Tiffania asked.

"The Master Emerald is a powerful relic in my home world. Compared to the Chaos Emeralds, it is essentially a source of infinite energy. It was created from the gods to help stop the misuse of the Chaos Emeralds. It has the ability to either nullify or enchanted the energy of them. If one were to compare it to the Chaos Emeralds, it's like comparing a knight against a political leader, like a king." Shadow said.

"That sounds like it's the most powerful relic in your world." Hien said in amazement.

"The only drawback is, the guardian of the Master Emerald is the only one capable of manipulating and unleashing the full potential. Anyone else can draw some strength from it, but it is a minuscule amount compared to a guardian's ability to draw that power." Shadow explained.

"Do you know this guardian of the Master Emerald?" Tiffania asked.

"He's called Knuckles the Echidna. I know he acts like a loner for the most part, due to his role as a guardian. We usually don't see eye to eye, but it's easy for us to relate one another when being serious." Shadow explained.

"Does he have other people that he can talk with?" Hien asked.

"He does. I know them since meeting them. One's called Sonic. Like me, he's a hedgehog and can also run at supersonic speeds. He's more of an adventurer than me, running across the world. The other person is named Miles Tails Prower. Everyone calls him Tails, since he was born with two tails instead of one. He's a fox kid, but he's no ordinary kid. If anything, I would say his as smart as a druid, if you want to compare it in a mage's sense. Tails also helped Knuckles during their adventures. I also got involved in some of them and helped find their way." Shadow said.

"Wow... I would say you have interesting people. You have been to many places around your home world..." Tiffania said in amazement.

"Well, we were not human, but we did had our abilities to move fast. Anyway, Knuckles is the current guardian of the Master Emerald. He generally stays near it to prevent its theft." Shadow explained.

"The Master Emerald was also targeted from evil?" Hien asked in surprise.

"When you have an ancient object made from the gods, it's like having a beacon saying, 'come steal me'." Shadow retorted comically.

Tiffania couldn't help but giggle at the joking tone. Hien also laughed in response.

"Well, that makes sense to have a guardian. But, since you have the Chaos Emeralds here, doesn't the Master Emerald appear whenever it isn't able to sense their energy?" Hien asked.

"Good point in that... However, I don't know if Angel Island is brought here in this world... The Master Emerald is sentient. Knuckles showed me one time, asking it to neutralize the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. I never used the Master Emerald, but I can let you know it is very powerful." Shadow stated.

Tiffania and Hien were amazed of the ancient object in question. They continued to make their way throughout Albion. On their way, they noticed a town. Shadow couldn't read the sign posted at the outskirts.

"This town is called Londinium. It's the capital of Albion." Hien said.

'Londinium... Sounds almost like London from England in my world.' Shadow thought comically.

"Is there something wrong, Shadow?" Tiffania asked in concern when he remained silent.

"It's nothing. I was thinking about how this nation is almost similar to that of my home world. Anyway, we'll talk more when we find a place to rest at. Plus, I need to find a blacksmith shop to buy a scabbard for my sword. I can't risk exposing Zenyōso in the open." Shadow said.

"Good point on that. We can't risk you holding that sword out. It'll risk getting the authorities to you." Hien said.

"Alright, but where do we start?" Shadow said.

"Let's ask the people to find the blacksmith shop. They might help lead us to it." Tiffania said.

######

They began to ask the people in finding the blacksmith shop. They managed to get directions and found it.

"So this is the blacksmith shop. It does look inviting." Shadow said.

Tiffania stayed close to Shadow as they entered.

"Excuse me... Is anyone here?" Shadow called out.

"How can I help you sir?" A male said at the counter.

"I would like to purchase a cover for my sword, please." Shadow said, showing the Zenyōso.

Upon seeing the sword, the blacksmith was completely shocked.

"T-This is...the legendary sword!" He exclaimed.

"Shh! Keep your voice down. We don't want to attract a lot of attention since we stumbled upon the sword." Shadow said.

"Forgive me, Gandálfr. I was completely surprised of seeing it in front of my eyes. You said you needed a cover for it. I have one that's perfect for that sword." the blacksmith said.

He provided a special scabbard to Shadow. To test it, he slowly put his sword inside, taking care not to break it. The sword was able to make a familiar 'click' sound. This indicated it was able to hold the sword in.

"It's perfect. How much is the cover?" Shadow asked.

"It costs about 25 gold." the blacksmith said.

Shadow recalled finding some gold coins that the rogue soldier dropped before fleeing for his life. He dropped about 50 gold coins.

"Here you go." Shadow said, handing the blacksmith the gold.

"Thank you. Good luck on your journey, Gandálfr." the blacksmith said.

"Just call me Shadow. I may be a Gandálfr but I'm not a true god. Anyway, do you know a shop that I can find a map of Halkeginia?" he said.

"I have an extra copy of the map. You can have that for free. All maps are made magically so you can keep track in where you are." the blacksmith explained.

"Thanks for your help." Shadow said.

######

Shadow left the blacksmith shop, holding on the magical map. Tiffania looked at the map, seeing where they are.

"We're currently in Albion. My parents told me that I should go to Tristain. They say my cousin lives there." Tiffania said.

"Well, we found a destination to go to. Problem is, how can we find a way to go there? Since Albion is a floating country above the sea, we need to find a way to fly there." Shadow said.

"You're right, Shadow. Luckily, I heard rumors of the people using airships to fly between Tristain and Albion. We can use those to head to the main land of Halkeginia." Hien said.

"Only problem is, we may need to earn more gold. The price to entering the ship may be big" Shadow said.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." a familiar voice said.

"The blacksmith." Shadow said in surprise.

"Yes. Anyway, you two wanted to head to Tristian right? I happen to know of a way for you to board on the ships. You can talk with the ship's captain to board." the blacksmith said.

"Thanks, but do we need any tickets to purchase in order to head inside the ship?" Shadow asked.

"I brought these tickets needed for you two. The guards will allow you in once the captain see it. The ships are located at the docks, south of here." the blacksmith said.

"I appreciate for what you're doing for us." Shadow said, bowing respectfully to the man.

"I want you and your friend to continue your journey. I may end up seeing you again in the near future. My name is John." the blacksmith said.

"Pleasure to meet you John. We'll meet again someday." Shadow said.

"Who's the young maiden near you?" John asked.

"Her name is Tiffania. She wishes to explore Halkeginia." Shadow said.

"Well, good luck on your adventure, you two. Both of you look great together." John said.

Both Shadow and Tiffania blushed in embarrassment. They said their goodbyes and left to the docks.

"There are the ships. The captain for one of them should be here." Shadow said.

"The ships will be leaving in an hour. You can wait if you want." a person said nearby.

"Are you the captain, sir?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, I'm the captain. You can continue exploring around the town before heading to the ships." he said.

Shadow nodded in response. He decided to find the spirit of wind in Albion.

"I already know where the ships are... Since we're in town, let's go find the spirit of wind." Shadow suggested.

Tiffania nodded in response. They began to ask the civilians questions to finding the whereabouts of the spirit's worship area.

"Excuse me, but do you know where we can pay our respects to the spirit of wind?" Shadow asked.

"The spirit of wind is often worshipped at a small cathedral. It's over there" a man said, pointing north to a building.

Shadow thanked the man as set off to the cathedral. Tiffania followed along with him.

######

(Play Shining Force II OST – A Message from Ancient Times)

The building in question looked like a small cathedral. Shadow could sense the wind around the area.

'This place contains a great deal of wind blowing around here. No doubt the spirit of wind is in here.' Shadow thought.

"What is this wind...? It's not something one would normally feel." Tiffania said.

Shadow then moved at what appeared to be a pedestal. He could feel the wind emanating from it.

"Shadow, you'll have to be in a meditative state to contact the spirit in the physical world. It can take up to thirty to forty-five minutes to get in contact." Hien said.

Shadow nodded in response and began to meditate calmly. He felt the wind becoming calmer and welcoming. Tiffania felt the wind suddenly change. The usually strong breezes now became smooth feeling and relaxing.

"Who comes to my spirit home?" A voice called out.

"My name is Shadow. I'm with my friend and master, Tiffania." Shadow said.

By then, gusts of wind blew at their faces. From the gusts, a figure appeared. The figure appeared to be male. It looked more of a transparent figure of a person, but Shadow couldn't tell.

"What's your purpose of coming here?" The spirit asked.

Shadow had to think carefully before responding to the spirit. He was reluctant to reveal his current status but relented.

"This may sound surprising, but I bear the mark of Gandálfr." Shadow stated.

The spirit made a short but audible gasp.

"You, who hold the Zenyōso, are destined for greater things. Tell me, young Gandálfr... What purpose do you seek for coming to my home?" The spirit asked.

"My purpose is to find my role in this new world. I also want to protect someone that I care for. I'm going on a long journey for the reason to protect her." Shadow said.

"You have a strong ambition. For that, I'll provide you the spirit essence of my power." the spirit said.

"Thank you, wind spirit. I will uphold my purpose to protect the people I care for." Shadow said, holding on to the spirit essence.

"Be on your way, young Gandálfr. My name is Fū." the spirit said.

Shadow nodded in response, thanking Fū for lending his power to him.

"Shadow, we should head back to the docks to board the airship. It's almost an hour." Tiffania said.

Shadow heard Tiffania but he smirked in response. This made her look at him in confusion.

"Why are you smiling, Shadow?" Tiffania asked curiously.

"Well, I'm pretty fast, almost like Sonic. It shouldn't take no less than three minutes for me." he said.

"You're that fast? Wow... But how will we get there without losing time?" Tiffania asked.

"Just hang on tight. This might surprise you." Shadow said.

Tiffania was held by Shadow, bridal style. Before she knew it, he began to run at near supersonic speeds. He didn't use his hover shoes to move that fast. The wind whistled while she noticed how fast they were going.

'This is how fast he was...!? I never encountered anyone who was capable of moving at such speeds. Not even a dragon would move this quickly.' Hien thought in amazement.

'H-how fast...! Shadow was this fast back in his home...!?' Tiffania thought in shock.

(A Message from Ancient Times OST ends here)

######

As Shadow predicted, the pair arrived at the docks in three minutes, gently letting Tiffania stand on the ground. The boarding time was about to start soon. He quickly went to the captain.

"Sorry for coming here in a quick manner... Anyway, are the ships ready to be boarding?" Shadow asked to the captain.

"You're right on time. Are you and the lady boarding together?" The captain asked.

Tiffania went close to Shadow, feeling intimidated from him. Shadow showed the two tickets he got from John.

"Okay then. Come aboard." the captain said.

Tiffania and Shadow boarded the airship. They could see the sea from the horizon. This made Tiffania gasp in awe, seeing the ocean for the first time.

"The world is bigger than you think, Tiffania. You'll see a lot of different places as we make our way to Tristian." Shadow said.

Tiffania smiled in response. She was becoming slightly more confident than how she was.

"It's beautiful... I never thought I would see the ocean like this." she said in amazement.

By then, they heard the captain speaking.

"Everyone, we'll be sailing to Tristian right now. Head inside, for the winds may become strong to blow you overboard." he said.

Tiffania and Shadow quickly went inside. The airship began to move in the air.

"How does this ship stay afloat in the air?" Shadow questioned.

"Ah, that's a simple answer. The people of Albion learned how to use the windstones as a power source so we can keep the ships flying." the captain said.

Shadow whistled in response. He was surprised of finding a magical energy source.

"Sounds like it's been in use since its discovery of being an energy source." Shadow said.

"Exactly. However, the supplies for the windstones are starting to drop. Since Albion relies on the natural deposits to stay afloat in the sky, it would be cataclysmic if all of them were mined clean." the captain said.

"The whole nation would fall into the ocean and sink if all the windstones were mined..." Shadow deduced.

The captain nodded in response.

"I'm surprised of your understanding of the explanation." the captain commented.

"Well, where I come from, I've seen places where parts of the world can fly in the sky. They can be close to land or over 6000 feet in the air." Shadow said.

"You must have been having a lot of adventures in your world." the captain said in surprise.

Shadow smirked from the captain's comment.

"Well, a journey to a new world... Nice talking with you, Captain." Shadow said.

"Likewise. You two take care of yourselves when you reach to your destinations." the captain said.

######

Shadow walked inside his room to relax. Tiffania continued to stay close to him as he sat down on the cabin bed.

"You don't have to feel afraid anymore, Tiffania. It's safe here." Shadow said.

Tiffania relaxed herself and began talking with Shadow.

"Is it true that you found different places in your world that had floating lands like Albion?" She asked.

Shadow couldn't help but chuckle. He began to explain the places he's been to.

"Angel Island was one of them. The other place I've known was called Glyphic Canyon. The area had ruins which were rumored to float in the sky." Shadow said.

"You know a lot of places to see in your world... I wish I could go there and see it." Tiffania said.

"Well, if I can find a way to head back, it would be easy... I don't think Chaos Control will help me go back." Shadow said.

"You told me about its uses when we were getting along." Tiffania said.

"Yes, but it has its flaws. I can't travel between dimensions... I can go back time or warp to a different area of the world around me. However, Chaos Control can't warp between dimensions unless one makes the Chaos Emeralds turn into Super Emeralds. Alas, the only way to do that is by the power of the Master Emerald." Shadow explained.

Tiffania felt a little sad for him. Shadow walked up to Tiffania to reassure her.

"Regardless, I'm not planning to head back to my world. I want to continue exploring this new world. I would say that it's more attuned with nature." Shadow said.

Tiffania smiled in response. She went up to Shadow and hugged him close. This made his heart beat a little fast.

'It's that same feeling... It's warm, but my heart is beating fast...' He thought.

Tiffania released Shadow from her hug. She was embarrassed at first, but she felt her heart beating fast as well.

'My heart is beating so fast... It feels funny but it's warm.' she thought.

Both placed their right hand on their chest to understand the sensation they felt. Shadow decided to break the awkward silence.

"So... Once we arrive at the land of Tristain, we will be able to find our way across. Hopefully, we might be able to find your cousin at the same time." Shadow said.

"Y-you are right, Shadow. But, how will we know who is my cousin?" Tiffania asked.

"Your parents mentioned your cousin, but didn't they explain in some detail?" Shadow questioned back.

"Well, they have briefly told me that my cousin is a royal family member... It can be used as a clue to help find him or her." Tiffania said.

"Hmmm... If royalty is still around, then the logical answer should be either a queen, a king, a prince or even a princess. Well, looks like we found out who we need to meet. We'll need to meet with the Queen or King of Tristain." Shadow said.

Tiffania was surprised of Shadow's deductive skills. She smiled in response, now knowing whom to meet. Her smile eased Shadow, soothing his concern for her.

'Her smile... It's as elegant as an angel's... Yet, I can't describe why I feel this way with her...' He thought.

Shadow pushed the feeling aside, but he still smiled.

######

The flight to Tristain was long but not with problems. Shadow was outside with Tiffania near him. They were looking at the starry sky that illuminated the sea.

"How beautiful." Tiffania said, looking at the sky.

"When you go to open areas, you often find such a beautiful sight like this during the night. The whole sky is covered with stars as far as the eye can see." Shadow said.

By then, they noticed a group of shooting stars in the starry sky. They both watched the display in amazement.

"Wow... The stars are moving so quickly." Tiffania said.

"That's a meteor shower. They happen at certain times a year." Shadow said.

"Does your world have these meteor showers at their times?" Tiffania asked in amazement.

"Yes, they happen at specific times of the year. For instance, a famous one known as the Perseid meteor shower appears at the late summer in my world. If one were to see the meteor shower, you would see over 60 shooting stars in the sky." Shadow explained.

Tiffania couldn't help but be marveled by the explanation. She then looked at the shooting stars in awe. This made Shadow smile in response.

'Maria... I always wondered how the people on Earth find the beauty in nature. I never understood it till now. The Earth is a beautiful place and it's worth protecting.' Shadow thought, smiling.

Shadow sat down on the floor to see the shooting stars in the sky. Tiffania sat near him, watching them. While they watched, Tiffania moved closer to him and laid her head on his right shoulder. This made him take notice, but he then placed his hand on her head.

'For what it's worth... I don't want to lose someone precious to me.' Shadow thought, looking at Tiffania.

They decided to head back inside, due to the cold breeze. It was pretty late in the night, but the airship is slowly making its way to Tristain.

######

Inside their rooms, Shadow and Tiffania began to think of their sleeping arrangements.

"If you want, I can simply sleep on the floor. I can handle it." Shadow said.

"I feel bad if you do though... I don't want you to sleep on the floor like that. It makes me feel that I'm mistreating you" Tiffania said with worry.

"Tiffania, it's okay. I'll be able to handle myself so my sleep doesn't feel uncomfortable." Shadow reassured.

"I don't like seeing you sleep on the floor, Shadow... It makes me feel like I'm forcing you to do so. I want you to sleep with me." Tiffania said meekly.

Shadow was surprised of how Tiffania was acting. He sighed in response, suppressing his blush on his cheeks. He tried to talk back to her, but seeing her concerned expression made him concede.

"I don't want you to feel as though you're doing these acts when there's only one bed... I want to see you as a friend. 'Maybe more'." Tiffania thought at the last part.

Shadow knew she was an innocent girl, hence why he was careful not to cause any harm. It made him feel terrible when he sees Tiffania showing a sad expression.

"Alright... I'll sleep with you..." Shadow said with an embarrassed tone.

"Shadow... Do you really think of me as a friend?" Tiffania asked.

"Of course I do." Shadow answered.

"Then, why do you often let me have the bed on my own so much when we're together?" Tiffania asked in concern.

"I don't want to intrude on your personal space. I understand we're friends, but it makes us more than that." Shadow said.

Tiffania blushed in response. She began to realize that Shadow had feelings for her, making her smile sincerely. She knew he was being considerate for her. Shadow placed Zenyōso nearby and climbed on the bed, making sure he didn't accidentally harm her. When he was in the covers, Tiffania had a faint blush, but she smiled. Shadow had a tough time trying to fall asleep due to how nervous he was. After 45 minutes, Shadow fell asleep.

######

(Play Shadow the Hedgehog OST - Sad ending)

In Shadow's dream, he was walking in a dark void, illuminated by a small cone of light. He continued to move throughout the void.

'What is this feeling...? This doesn't feel like a normal dream.' he thought.

By then, the void shifted. Instead of a black background, a bright light encompassed the surrounding area. From the light, Shadow could see a familiar figure.

"That's... Maria!" Shadow shouted.

The figure of Maria turned, showing her face. She was wearing her dark blue shirt that had light blue endings, a light blue dress and cobalt shoes. Her hair was a dark blonde, reaching at her neck. Her eyes were a deep sapphire. Shadow was a few inches taller than her in his human body.

"Maria..." Shadow said, holding his tears back.

"Shadow... You have changed into a human... Still, I'm happy to see that you're doing okay." Maria said.

"It's been too long, Maria... Right now, I feel confused of the world around me..." Shadow said.

The figure of Maria came up to Shadow, hugging him.

"You don't have to feel vulnerable, Shadow. The world you're in right now has a need for you." she said.

"I may not know my purpose of what I have to do... I just feel so confused on my purpose in life…" Shadow said, trying not to suddenly shed tears.

"It's okay, Shadow. You don't have to hold your sadness anymore. I know you feel guilty of preventing what happened in the ARK. You have to move on." Maria said.

Shadow couldn't help but suddenly shed tears. He wailed loudly, showing the suppressed pain he was holding back. Tears were streaming from his eyes.

"I couldn't forgive myself of what happened to you! You were more of a sister to me, and I helplessly watched as you died! I couldn't bring myself to live, yet I'm cursed with my own immortality!" Shadow said.

Maria couldn't help but feel the pain Shadow expressed. She made a sad smile, understanding his emotions.

"I couldn't come with you Shadow, even if I wanted to. I was suffering from a rare disease called Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome or NIDS. I was treated in the ARK to help alleviate it but there was no cure for it... I was already dying with it." Maria revealed.

"The Professor created me for a purpose to help with your condition... I can't help but feel as though it was a failure to help your condition." Shadow said tearfully.

"Although my life was cut short, it was fun being with you. I treated you like any older sister would in a family. What I want from you is to stay strong and protect the world you're in. Give the people a chance to be happy and seek their dreams. You're the only one who can protect them. That is why you're brought here." Maria assured.

Shadow looked at Maria. His tear stained face was fully shown.

"Become strong with your new friend and possibly find someone to love you." Maria said.

Shadow tearfully nodded. He watched as Maria disappeared but he heard her disembodied voice.

"Know that I'll remain in your heart, Shadow. I may be deceased, but you carry a special place in your heart of me." Maria's voice said.

(Sad ending OST ends here)

######

It was morning and the airship arrived at Tristain. Tiffania woke up first and noticed Shadow, shedding tears in his sleep. She could feel his emotional pain. Oddly enough, his breathing wasn't haggard.

(Play Lullaby from Mattia Cupelli)

'It must have been a sad dream to make him shed tears... I never seen him express such sadness, yet it pains me to see him like this.' Tiffania thought.

She then nudged Shadow awake. He groaned in his sleep, waking up. Upon waking up, he noticed his face was still stained with fresh tears.

'That dream... It was no coincidence... I felt Maria's spirit in my heart.' Shadow thought, placing his hand on his chest.

Shadow was snapped out of his thoughts when Tiffania placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay for you, Shadow?" She asked in concern.

He took notice of her concerned expression. This made him realize that she saw him crying in his sleep.

"I'll be fine... It was a sad dream that I had, but one that is inspirational." Shadow said.

"What was the dream you had?" Tiffania asked.

"I...had a visit from someone I knew back in my world. It was someone whom I cared deeply." Shadow said.

Tiffania was surprised of what she heard. A painful feeling started to occur in her heart.

"Unfortunately, she no longer lives in my world..." Shadow said, hinting some sadness.

Tiffania gasped and realized he was still suffering deeply.

"This person... Do you know her name?" Tiffania asked.

"Her name was Maria... She was a sister figure from where I lived." Shadow answered.

"Where did you lived in your world?" Tiffania questioned.

"I used to live in a facility called the Space Colony ARK. It was a secret facility in outer space." Shadow said.

"Outer space... What is it like there?" Tiffania asked.

"It's like seeing an ocean of stars. Everywhere you see, outer space is like how you see in the night sky." Shadow explained.

Tiffania listened to his explanation carefully. Shadow began to tell of his interactions with Maria.

"In the ARK, Maria often told me about the Earth and her belief of the people. She believed that people have a chance to be happy. Her understanding with life was wiser than mine. I was curious of the Earth she sees." Shadow said.

"What happened to Maria?" Tiffania asked reluctantly.

Shadow breathed in, making a deep sigh.

"She was murdered... I saw her die in front of me." Shadow said somberly.

Tiffania gasped in response. She began to shed tears, realizing the similarities they had together. She then hugged Shadow closely.

"She gave me her last words when I last saw her... 'Give them a chance to be happy'." Shadow said, recalling Maria's words.

"How long has it been since you have been dealing with the pain?" Tiffania asked somberly.

"It's been 60 long years since... I was left sleeping for 50 long years." Shadow said.

This made her gasp in response. She never knew of the dark past Shadow had, despite him smiling near her.

"I could never bring myself to live after seeing such a tragic event... Not even for 60 years." Tiffania said.

"I thought of the same thing... I was able to protect my world from its threats due to my promise for her. After 10 years, I began to question myself of my purpose in life." Shadow said.

"That's when you arrived when I summoned you." Tiffania said.

"Yes... I was still questioning myself. However, as time went by, I began to see a purpose of what I have to do. I want to continue protecting this world from anyone who wishes to harm the innocent." Shadow said, holding his chest.

"An inspirational dream, Shadow... I, too had questions of your past. Upon hearing your explanation, I have to say... It's something not even a spirit would handle after seeing a loved one pass on." Hien said.

"We'll be with each other, Shadow. I want to help you with your soul-searching quest." Tiffania said.

Shadow couldn't utter a single word. This prompted Tiffania to hug him closely.

"If you suffer deeply in your emotional pain, I'll be here to help you overcome it." she said.

Shadow's eyes soften when he heard Tiffania express her desire to help him.

"The dream I had made me realize what I want to do... I want to continue living in this world with you." Shadow said.

Tiffania smiled happily and held him close.

(Lullaby music ends here)

######

Tiffania and Shadow left the airship. Upon seeing the port of Tristain, they took notice of the area around them.

"Welcome to Tristania, the capital of Tristain." the captain stated.

'The capital of Tristain... It does look rather lively here.' Shadow thought.

"This city is noted to be in cohabitation with the Nobles and Plebeians. It's one of the few known locations of Halkeginia with such principles, despite some...minor scuffles." the captain said.

'Minor scuffles...? Sounds like both the Plebeians and Nobles have their roles in conflict.' Shadow thought.

"Um, can you please enlighten me on the difference between Nobles and Plebeians, Captain?" Shadow requested.

"You're from another world, I see. For the people who use magic, they're called Nobles. Plebeians are the people who don't." the Captain explained.

'Well, that makes it simple to understand.' Shadow thought.

Tiffania stayed near him due to her shyness of meeting other people. Shadow responded by placing a reassuring hold on her right shoulder.

"We have to find the Royal Princess of Tristain, Tiffania. The map shows where it is." He said, showing the magical map to her.

They began to walk their way across the town. Shadow was able to ask directions leading to the royal palace.

'At least the people are friendly. We don't want to start a problem here.' he thought.

However, trouble was following up on them. Two men noticed Tiffania and were lusting of her. Both were at their adult years in appearance.

"Excuse me miss, would you like to come walk with us?" The first man asked.

Tiffania, in response, went to Shadow. This alerted him of the problem that was happening. It made him frown to see the dark aspect of humans in front of him.

"What are you two doing?" He growled.

The men noticed Shadow and felt intimidated. His crimson eyes were staring angrily at them. It felt as though they staring at their deaths, but they persisted.

"We don't have time to mess with you. It's the girl we have business with." the second man said.

"Perverts like you disgust me." Shadow snarled, using his pyrokinesis.

A crowd starting to form upon noticing the argument. Hien burned brightly on his chest, reacting to the anger Shadow was showing. This made Shadow conjure up several floating fireballs near him, scaring the two men away. The crowd was also scared.

"A-a Noble...! Quick, run away from him!" The first man said in panic.

They fled from the sight, but Shadow sighed in response. The crowd was frightened of him, making him feel dejected. He began to voice his reasoning.

"The purpose of me doing that was to stop them from harming my friend. I don't like others who have their cardinal desires get the best of them for their desire." Shadow said.

The people realized what his intentions were and calmed down. Tiffania stayed close to him, calming Shadow down. However, more trouble came when a group of females came. He took notice of their uniform. They were a wearing a colored robe with a crown symbol. They were wearing a breastplate, two arm and shin guards for melee protection. The rest of their clothing was leather armor.

'These people appear to be knights... However, they don't appear to be a typical one... They're probably a different group overall' Shadow thought.

"Surround them! They look suspicious." a woman's voice called out.

Shadow noticed the woman commanding the others, who was wearing a white robe. He deduced she was the leader of the group she was with. By then, the female knights surrounded Shadow and Tiffania. He held Tiffania close to him.

'I can attempt to use Chaos Control, but it'll only spark more of a conflict than a simple scuffle... I have no choice but to surrender myself willingly.' Shadow thought disdainfully.

He walked forward and outstretched his arms, indicating he was surrendering himself. The Knights surrounded him in response, tying his hands in ropes.

"Whatever you do, don't hurt the girl... Please leave her out of this." Shadow said.

"Sorry, but we're bringing her in as well. Capture her too." the leader said.

Tiffania was scared and concerned for Shadow. She reluctantly surrendered herself. The knights brought them in a prison carriage.

######

Shadow and Tiffania were in a dungeon, awaiting what was about to come. The cold air flowing in made them uncomfortable. Shadow was without the Zenyōso, but he had Hien burning on his chest.

"What a way to get an introduction of this place..." Shadow commented.

Tiffania stayed close to him, trying to alleviate her stress of losing Shadow. By then, the dungeon door opened. From it, the leader of the Knights from earlier came.

"Our Queen and Princess wishes to speak to you two." the leader said.

"May I know the name of the person who threw us in the dungeon?" Shadow asked.

"Agnès Chevalier de Milan. I also wish to know about you." the woman said.

"My name is Shadow, the familiar of Tiffania" he said.

"Tiffania? Are you saying you're a familiar to Miss Westwood?" Agnès questioned in surprise.

"Yes. I was summoned by her." Shadow answered.

Agnès was shocked of what she heard. She quickly unchained them both.

"Follow me to the royal chamber at once." she said.

Shadow and Tiffania were confused from the sudden change. They both looked at each other, trying to understand the situation.

######

The walk to the royal chamber was relatively short. From the chamber, two figures were there. One was a woman, wearing a silver crown. She had a burgundy pink dress with matching shoes. On her neck, there a necklace of aquamarines. Her eyes were a peridot color. Her hair was in a Victorian style. The second figure was a younger version of the woman. However, she was wearing a purple robe and a white dress with matching shoes. Her eyes were a soft blue color. On her head, a small crown was shown.

"This is Queen Marianne and Princess Henrietta. Kneel before them." Agnès said.

Shadow and Tiffania proceeded to do so. They were shocked to encounter Tiffania's cousin.

"Rise. Tiffania, is that you?" The Queen asked.

"Yes, my name is Tiffania Westwood." the half-elf stated.

"It has been a long time. How were you doing?" Marianne asked.

"I've been doing okay. My familiar was the reason we came to Tristain from Albion." Tiffania said.

"May I ask what the name of your familiar is?" Marianne said.

"My name is Shadow. I was the one who protected Tiffania while we journeyed here." Shadow said.

"Well, I thank you for bringing my cousin here safely. Do not be alarmed though. I already know she's a half-elf, but that doesn't matter to me." Marianne said, shocking Shadow and Tiffania.

"You can take your hat off, Tiffania. No one will judge you in this place." Henrietta said.

Tiffania nodded and took her hat off. She still felt nervous of exposing her elf ears. Shadow walked up to her and calmed her down, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Tiffania. There's nothing to be afraid of now." Shadow stated.

"What a well-mannered person... May I ask why your chest has a flame on it?" Marianne said.

"Well, that's because I'm the fire soul, Hien. I'm essentially the spirit of fire." Hien said, shocking everyone.

"What a good way to surprise people... Speaking of surprising, where's my sword?" Shadow asked to Agnès.

"It's in our possession, but I'll provide it back for you. It is rather strange to see a sword like yours." Agnès commented.

"That's because it is no ordinary sword. It belonged to the previous Gandálfr." Shadow said, surprising everyone.

"Wait, are you saying that you're the next Gandálfr!?" Agnès exclaimed.

"Yes." Shadow answered simply.

He then unwrapped his hand from a black cloth that kept the runes hidden. The runes were shown on the top of his left hand with the glove on.

"By the Founder Brimer...! Tiffania, you're a Void Mage." Marianne said in shock.

"I'm a void Mage? But how...?" Tiffania questioned in surprise.

"Perhaps I can answer your question by asking you of your family. I know they're deceased, but who was your father?" Marianne asked.

"My father was the Archduke of Albion. He had an elven mistress who was my mother." Tiffania answered.

"You were chosen to wield this power. Void is known as the lost element, due to the number of mages having this element." Marianne said.

"Exactly how many mages were known to have this element?" Shadow asked.

"Only four mages have this element." Marianne answered.

"Whoa... When you consider the odds in that, no wonder it is so rare." Shadow said in surprise.

"However, what brings me to surprise is you, Shadow. You're the latest Gandálfr right now." Henrietta said.

"I know about my abilities so far. However, I also have my own, prior to being summoned." he said.

Before Shadow can explain his abilities, Agnès came in. She was holding Zenyōso.

"Is this your sword, Shadow?" Agnès asked.

"Yes. Thanks for bringing it back to me." Shadow said.

"What is that sword though?" Marianne asked.

"It's the legendary sword, Zenyōso." Shadow said.

The whole chamber was silent. Shadow slowly pulled the sword out of its sheathe. It was shown at its full glory. This made everyone, except Tiffania, look at it in astonishment.

"T-this is the legendary sword of the Gandálfr...! You really are Gandálfr!" Agnès said in shock.

Shadow couldn't help but chuckle in response. He then attempted to sheathe his sword but recalled the essence from the wind spirit in Albion.

"That's right...! I almost forgot about adding the spirit essence of wind to the sword." Shadow said.

"Well, add the essence to the sword so we can see what will happen." Henrietta said.

Shadow added the essence to the mythril diamond. The sword began to glow in a green color. The sword once again changed. The whole body of the sword, including the handle, was dark red. The rain guard had two distinct points that provide protection to the hands. Three green gems were shown on the rain guard and the two hand guards. A larger green gem was shown on the base of the blade.

"So this is the wind form of the sword..." Shadow said.

"Shadow! Hien has also changed! Look at it!" Tiffania exclaimed.

Shadow looked at the fire soul and noticed it changed from red into a green flame.

"Hien, did you absorb some of the essence when I placed it on Zenyōso?" Shadow asked in surprise.

"I'll admit, some of the essence got on to me. It seems that whenever you acquire a new spirit essence, my flame changes to indicate what element you're using." Hien said.

Shadow whistled in response. When he outstretched his hand, he felt the wind suddenly encircle his palm. From his hand, a small tornado was blowing.

"Wow... Now I have aerokinesis..." Shadow said in surprise.

Everyone was surprised of Shadow earning a new power. He then shifted his sword back to its normal form before sheathing it.

"My, that was very surprising... I'm glad to say that I'm grateful for you two arrive in Tristain. Would you two like to come to the Tristain School of Magic?" Marianne suggested.

"Well, it would be a wise choice for Tiffania to come into the academy... However, the problem is how the students will be able to cope with the realization that an elf is present?" Shadow stated.

"Not to worry. I can entrust Tiffania's safety to you, Shadow. You were the one who kept her safe." Henrietta said.

"If it comes to the point that a physical conflict were to occur, we may need proof to know she's related to the royal family." Shadow said.

"We'll provide a letter to the academy headmaster. He'll let the teachers know of the situation." Marianne said.

"We appreciate for what you're doing for us, Your Majesty." Shadow said, kneeling.

"Rise, Shadow. You have shown your gratitude to protecting my relative. Be on your way to the academy, you two." Marianne said.

######

Shadow and Tiffania walked outside the royal palace. Before leaving its premises, Agnès was nearby, riding on a horse carriage.

"My Queen wished to transport you two to the academy." Agnès said.

"Much appreciated, Agnès. Let's go on the carriage, Tiffania." Shadow said.

"Okay." she said meekly.

* * *

Ending 1: Kokia - Fate

* * *

That's all from here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The school of Magic. Meeting the Zero.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 1: Koji Yusa - Break Your Destiny

* * *

Shadow and Tiffania arrived at the academy. They took notice of the main building of the academy. It was surrounded by 5 towers, each having the same height but different colors.

"This place is huge... I wonder how we'll get around the academy." Shadow said in surprise.

"It is big... We could get lost in that tower easily." Tiffania said.

"I agree. How will we know where to go?" Shadow asked.

"The headmaster will provide a map for you two to of the campus. He's expecting you both." Agnès said.

Agnès left the academy via horseback. This left Tiffania and Shadow at the academy.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained... Let's head inside Tiffania." Shadow said.

######

The pair were inside the lobby. It had an indoor fountain that was decorative. They noticed a blonde haired girl who had freckles on her face. Her hair was styled in Victorian ringlets with a red bow in back. Her eyes were a pale blue color. She was wearing what appeared to be the academy uniform of the school. She looked a little stressed out.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if you can provide directions for us to meet the Headmaster." Shadow said to the girl.

"Oh, you two must be transfer students. I can lead the way for you two. Mind if I know your names?" The girl asked.

"My name is Shadow. The girl next to me is Tiffania." Shadow said.

"Pleased to meet you two. My name is Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency." the girl said.

'That's quite a mouthful to memorize.' Shadow thought.

"I'll call you Montmorency for simple reasons, unless you want me to address you as Miss Margarita." Shadow said.

"Montmorency is okay for me." Montmorency suggested, hiding her blush.

######

Montmorency guided Shadow and Tiffania to headmaster's office. The walk was rather arduous but they handled without complaining. They noticed a woman heading downstairs. Her hair was a pure, emerald color, but her eyes were a soft topaz. She was wearing a black, long sleeve top with a black skirt. A burgundy cloak was wrapped behind her. She looked rather busy.

"How can I help you three?" The woman asked.

"We need to see the headmaster today. It's a message from the Royal Palace." Shadow stated.

The woman in question was surprised. She than calmed down.

"Follow me then." the woman said.

The woman opened the door, showing an old man. His hair was already a snow white color, reaching down his back. He had facial hair that was as equally long. He was wearing an all-black robe, making Shadow stare at him with an amusing expression.

'If this world is like Harry Potter, then he must be this place's Albus Dumbledore.' Shadow thought amusingly.

"Good afternoon. I'm sure that Miss Longueville hasn't caused you trouble." the old man said.

"No, we were brought here from the Royal Palace. I'm sure the Queen and Princess sent you a letter regarding about us." Shadow explained.

"Ah yes, I received the letter a while ago. I'm well informed of you two, Tiffania and Shadow. Welcome to Tristain Academy of magic. Here, you'll learn how to use magic for special purposes." the man said.

"Um... If it doesn't help, I'm not a Noble... I'm just a familiar of Tiffania." Shadow stated.

The headmaster stopped and looked at Shadow for a brief second.

"Ahem... Yes, I was also informed about that. Forgive me of not noticing right away. I must say though... You're not from this world, aren't you?" The headmaster asked.

"Sharp eyes, headmaster. Yes, I'm not from here in Halkeginia. I was in another world prior to being summoned. I must admit, you have wisdom beyond what a normal person has, headmaster." Shadow said.

"You have good eyes as well, young man. Call me Osmond. You don't have to be so formal with me." the headmaster said.

"I rather stay formal till I know you personally. It's a rude gesture from what I noticed." Shadow said.

"Well said, young man. You're well-mannered compared to most of the students here." Osmond said.

"In any case, we recently arrived from Albion. The reason we came here was to explore the world, but we found out Tiffania here had a relative. The Royal letter you received was from her aunt and cousin." Shadow stated.

"Interesting... I already know she's a half-elf, thanks to the letter. It's okay, Tiffania. No one is going to hurt you." Osmond said.

Tiffania remained quiet, but she slowly took her hat off.

"My full name is Tiffania Westwood. It's nice to meet you" Tiffania said meekly.

Shadow placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Forgive her... She is a bit shy when meeting new people." Shadow said.

"It's okay. I understand. In any case, I have assigned a room for you both. Here's your room location." Osmond said, providing the papers to their dorm room.

######

Shadow and Tiffania were at their dorm room in the academy. While they looked at the place around them, Tiffania walked up to him.

"Shadow, I can't thank you enough for helping me find my relative... I feel so happy." she said.

"It's okay, Tiffania. What matters is, you found someone that you are related to. Plus, we found ourselves a place to rest at." Shadow stated.

"You're right. I'm still nervous of the school though." Tiffania said.

"Well, according to the academic standards from Osmond, you're considered a second year since you summoned me here. I don't have any lingering thoughts of my world though. It's in safe hands to someone I know." Shadow said.

Tiffania smiled and hugged Shadow in response. This made him blush red as he realized how close she was to him.

'She's too innocent to be exposed to anything that may cause psychological harm like war... For that, I'll have to protect her.' Shadow thought.

By then, an explosion was heard. This interrupted Tiffania's hug to Shadow, making them look outside the window. They noticed smoke rising from the main building.

"I'll go have a look to see what happened. Stay here, Tiffania." Shadow said, speeding off in a black blur.

'Please come quickly, Shadow. I feel nervous if you're not around me.' Tiffania thought.

######

Shadow arrived at the site of the explosion. It was a fairly large classroom, although most of the seats were caught from the blast.

"What happened here?" Shadow asked.

"You can talk with that girl over there…" a male student said, pointing to a pink haired girl.

Shadow had a look at the girl in question. Her hair was a strawberry pink color with matching eyes. Shadow noted she was a petite girl.

"What was the cause of the explosion, exactly?" Shadow questioned.

"That girl's spells often cause explosions anytime she tries. She has no talent in magic due to this frequent accident." a female student said.

"Here's a better question. Isn't there a mage who can generate an explosion as the one that occurred today?" Shadow questioned.

The class remained silent, unable to answer the question.

"Do yourself a favor, everyone. Just because all her spells create explosions, it doesn't mean she has no talent. It's obvious that there's something different." Shadow stated.

The classroom remained silent, unable to say anything.

"Thanks for cheering me up. May I know your name?" The girl requested.

"My name is Shadow. I happen to be a familiar from a Noble who recently transferred here." he said.

"Impossible... I never heard of a Plebeian becoming a familiar to a Noble." the girl said in surprise.

Shadow showed the runes on his left hand. Everyone was surprised when they saw the proof.

"You're really are a familiar... Unbelievable. Anyway, my name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." the girl said.

'Again with a mouthful name... If I'm correct, her name in my world would be Louise Vallière. She does sound rather prideful.' Shadow thought.

"Well Miss Vallière, I wish I could help right away, but I must attend to my friend's needs. I'll see you later." Shadow said, bowing to her.

The class looked at Shadow, surprised on how respectful he was.

"I never met anyone who is kind and understanding like he was." Louise said in a whisper to herself.

"Who was that boy...? His chest was burning with some kind of flame." a male student asked.

######

Back in Tiffania's room, Shadow returned in supersonic speed. This startled her as she felt the wind blow around her.

"It's nothing to worry. It was from a female Noble. She appeared to lose control of her magic, which caused the explosion. Oddly enough, it was though she can make explosions." Shadow said.

"Could it be that she has a unique element of some kind?" Tiffania asked.

"I don't know myself... In any case, let's get ourselves settled in the academy. I'm planning to train outside, but you should be able to see me from the window." Shadow said.

He used his hover shoes to fly out of the window and landed on the ground. Tiffania noticed his shoes were producing flames to make him fly.

######

On the ground, Shadow unsheathed Zenyōso and began to train himself on using the sword.

'Concentrate on striking, but be wary of the opponent. I need to make sure I overwhelm the enemy.' Shadow said in his mind.

He began to perform practice swings from his sword. They were simple swings, but it allowed him to get a better feel of the sword.

"Alright, time to step it up a little." he said to himself.

Shadow set up a dummy for practice. He raised his sword horizontally and dashed in supersonic speed. He swung the sword so quickly, it looked as though he didn't struck the dummy. He stabbed the sword on the ground to watch the top of the dummy slowly slide down.

"Alright... Now for aerial combos. These tricks will help me unleash heavy punishment to a helpless enemy or two." he said.

Shadow swung his sword up and jumped up into the air. He began to swing his sword rapidly, slowly descending to the ground. By then, he stopped in midair due to his air shoes. He suddenly turned his body horizontal and began spinning in rapid speeds. He turned himself into a spinning buzz saw.

"Whew... I'm getting the hang of this... Time to for the next step." Shadow said.

Unknown to Shadow, the students were watching him practicing with the Zenyōso. He was performing unique acrobatics in a graceful manner while using his sword. They were all in awe in seeing him perform. Tiffania was watching from the dorm room window. She was surprised of seeing him train a lot, despite glimpsing at him for the past month.

'He's training himself hard to make sure I stay safe... Despite knowing each other for a month, he wishes to keep protecting me. I want to become strong so I can also protect him.' Tiffania thought.

Outside, Shadow continued to train himself. He then performed a series of swings by moving in supersonic speeds. To the viewers, it looked as though he made multiple copies of himself. He then leaped and thrust the sword on the ground, creating a shockwave.

'Alright, now to try out the fire form.' Shadow thought.

He willed the Zenyōso into its flame formation. The familiar o-katana of fire appeared. The unusual aspect of this transformation was a sheathe that had decorative patterns of flames around it. Shadow proceeded to train this sword form, going into an Iaido stance. He slowly pulled the sword and swung it as fast as he could. It made the sword flicker with fire, till he sheathed the weapon. Upon placing it back, an aura of fire was emitted, surrounding him. This shocked the students to see such power.

'I definitely need to know how to channel this power... It feels...natural to me.' he thought in surprise.

Shadow looked around and noticed everyone was looking at him. He remain composed, but he didn't expect the students to show up. Louise walked up to him, amazed of his abilities.

"That was an amazing swordplay... I never seen anyone with that kind of fighting style." Louise said in awe.

"Thanks for the compliment. I hope you enjoyed the performance." Shadow said.

"You seem adept in using that sword though... Can anyone use it though?" Louise asked.

"Oh, no one but me can use it... This sword is sentient, choosing a worthy owner for it. Anyone who attempts to steal it will only find it worthless to use as a weapon." Shadow stated.

"All that power for only one person to wield it... Obviously, the sword chose its owner wisely... Enlighten me though, Shadow. What is your Runic Name?" Louise asked.

"Runic Name? Are you referring to the runes on my left hand?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. What name does the runes show?" She questioned.

"The name displayed is 'Gandálfr'." Shadow stated.

Everyone was shocked of what they heard. The left hand god was right in front of their eyes.

"T-that means you're wielding the legendary sword, Zenyōso!" Louise said in shock.

"Rumors travel fast I suppose... Yes, this is the legendary sword." Shadow stated.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Everyone said in unison.

"W-who is your master then?" Louise stuttered.

"My master happened to transfer here. She's currently in her dorm room so you'll see her tomorrow." Shadow said.

"Wait, you didn't give me a name." Louise spoke.

"Forgive me, but I'm currently fulfilling her wish. She's incredibly shy, but I'm one of the few people that she can open up to." Shadow answered, bowing.

Louise remained quiet, but she felt respected from the boy. It was more of a relief for her.

"Okay, I understand. May I ask you something though?" Louise questioned.

"Sure, I have some time to answer your questions." Shadow replied.

"What did you mean that there's something different about me?" Louise asked.

"Well, for starters, that magic of yours is like a void, but volatile. If I have to guess, it's probably something like a lost art. I'm not certain what it is, but that's all I could say about your magic" Shadow stated.

"What is with your chest though? Don't you realize you have a small fire burning on it?" She asked.

"Almost everyone questions me about this... This is the fire soul, a spirit of fire named Hien." Shadow said.

"Hien!? The flame spirit!?" A girl said in shock.

Louise and Shadow looked towards the girl who shouted. She had chocolate brown colored skin with red hair reaching below her shoulders. Her eyes were a red brown color. Shadow noticed several male students were ogling at her, due to the girl's voluptuous appearance.

'I may be a guy, but no way in hell I'm a pervert.' Shadow thought comically.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, my name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst. I'm also known as The Ardent." the girl said.

'Yet another mouthful... I guess I'll have to get used to the Nobles for naming themselves.' Shadow thought.

"Ardent... You're referring to your liking with fire." Shadow deduced.

"Wow, you're smart! Just by hearing that title, you correctly guessed which magic I use." Kirche said.

"The title was somewhat self-explanatory... Anyway, regarding about Hien... He's kind of stuck with me, but saying that is a rude statement. We're currently in symbiosis with each other." Shadow explained.

"Symbiosis? What do you mean?" Louise questioned.

"Try to think of it this way. Two animals have their own difficulties with life. They decided to help each other for the benefit of survival, thereby becoming strong. However, they share their abilities for the sake of living." Shadow explained.

Louise and Kirche listened carefully as Shadow provided his explanation.

"In my case, Hien has bonded with me because of a special power I possess. My body was already different prior to being summoned by my master... This power was able to resonate with me. The result, Hien's power is a part of me now. In return for granting me the ability to use flames, I allow the flame to collect energy from my body. Basically, the flame is gaining nutrients from what I eat." Shadow stated.

"Precisely. Allow me to speak." Hien said, surprising everyone.

"Go right ahead, Hien. If you feel tired, switch with me." Shadow said.

"My friend here has since been able to train himself under my guidance in sword fighting. He even trained himself to manipulate fire as though it was second nature to him. It's similar to elven magic, but at the same time, it's not. He's only making the flames appear through his will alone." Hien stated.

"Meaning, he's calling out the flames to his own will." Kirche said.

"Yes, you can say that. In any case, he can create flames without stressing himself. For protection purposes, he can use the flames he made to shield people, even wrapping himself or his allies in fire. The flames won't hurt him. It's almost like a second skin or a barrier surrounding him." Hien stated.

"Wow... To achieve such control with fire... Not even the best fire mages can make something like that." Louise said in shock.

"By the Founder, he has achieved prowess equivalent to a god of fire." Kirche said.

"Hahahahaha... Not really. I'll admit my power is strong, but it's not without weakness. Shadow is by no means a god." Hien said.

"What do you mean?" Kirche asked.

"I'll let Shadow talk since I tired myself." Hien said.

"Take a rest Hien. Anyway, what he said is indeed true. I may show prowess with my pyrokinesis, but it's by no means powerful. For me to conjure a shield of flames, it takes a great deal of concentration. I can't use no more than two techniques. Using more than two techniques will stress my brain up, causing a painful headache." Shadow explained, placing his right hand on his head in remembrance.

######

(Flashback)

Shadow was at the forest near Tiffania's cottage. He was using his pyrokinesis to manipulate the flames around him. He formed a shield while he hurled fireballs in the sky.

'Alright... I can handle up to two techniques at once... I hope I can perform three at the same time.' he thought.

He surrounded his fists in fire and began shadowboxing. He decided to enshroud his left arm with fire, while attempting to hurl fireballs from his right hand. The shield of fire was still around him.

'Here goes nothing!' He thought.

He launched the fireballs up in the sky before using his left arm to make a punch, performing a shockwave of fire. Before he could assess his abilities, a massive headache came up to him.

"What is this headache...? It's too painful…" Shadow groaned.

"Don't stress too much of my power, Shadow... Although you managed to gain the ability to use flames, your brain is not fully ready for such advanced tricks to using three techniques. You may need to wait about 10 seconds after executing two techniques unless you get that headache again." Hien said.

"Well, thanks for the heads up." Shadow said sardonically.

(Flashback ends)

######

"I see. So there's a limit to how much exert yourself." Kirche said.

"Exactly. Also, the Zenyōso has immense power. The problem is, it is stamina taxing to use its special abilities. Hence why I was training myself." Shadow said.

"That explains everything we needed to hear." Louise said.

"Still, I never thought you were a legendary familiar... It's no everyday encounter." Kirche commented.

Shadow couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"I'm like everyone here; a human for starters. I do have special powers before coming here. Plus, I have emotions. So, if you end up summoning a human, treat the person as though you were talking with me. Plus, who knows what power you'll grant them?" Shadow said.

"I'll make sure about that. In any case, I'll leave you alone while you practice your swordsmanship." Louise said.

Shadow nodded and proceeded to perform each slash carefully. He decided to do something extreme.

"I'll stay here and watch him. He caught my interest." Kirche said to herself, watching him.

"What are you thinking, Shadow?" Hien asked.

"I'm thinking of using my pyrokinesis to try and refine my sword techniques." Shadow said.

He then launched several fireballs to the sky. Upon reaching a certain attitude, they began to rain down on where he stood. Shadow held his sword carefully, waiting for them to head on to him.

'Here they come.' he thought.

He began to slice the fireballs in rapid speed. The speed he displayed was difficult to track. Shadow performed a backflip, rolling in the air. He held the sword as he back flipped, slicing some of the fireballs.

"Whoa... He certainly knows how to wield a sword..." Kirche said in shock.

The last fireball was about to hit Shadow till he made an Iaido stance. Everyone was confused, never seeing the stance. Before they knew it, he swung the Zenyōso so quickly, it appeared as though he didn't touch the fireball before it dissipated.

"Whew... My training is fine for today... I should head back to see Tiffania now." Shadow said.

He then teleported, using Chaos control, further shocking everyone.

"H-He teleported! There's no magic that can make a person teleport!" A male student said in shock.

######

Shadow reappeared at Tiffania's room. Upon hearing Shadow's arrival, she smiled, happy to see him.

"Shadow, I'm glad that you came back." Tiffania said.

"Sorry I left you like that, but I had to hone my skills so I feel prepared." Shadow stated.

"I also want to tell you this, Shadow. I'm not sure if you'll understand, but I want to learn how to defend myself." Tiffania said.

Shadow was surprised from the sudden declaration. He then moved up to Tiffania.

"Tiffania, you do realize that it's a dangerous world out there. Not even my power would save you from the extreme of situations." Shadow said.

"That is why I want to learn how to use magic. At the same time, I want to learn how to fight with a sword." She said.

This made Shadow think carefully. Reluctant, he decided to help her train on using a sword.

"Alright, Tiffania... But you need to realize that it won't be simple from the way I fight. The fire form of Zenyōso is what I prefer using, due to the fighting style I use." Shadow said.

"What was it called in your world?" Tiffania asked curiously.

"It was called, 'Iaido'. It roughly translates to swift drawing of the sword." Shadow explained.

"You mean, drawing the sword from its scabbard...?" Tiffania asked.

"Yes. However, the swords here happen to be European longswords. They may have the power, but not the elegance compared to the Japanese sword. The fire form of Zenyōso is how they normally look, except the fiery look." Shadow said.

Tiffania looked at the sword as Shadow made it shift into its fire form.

"What makes the Japanese sword strong is the swiftness of the blade. The Japanese sword is capable of using the user's natural speed to make swift cuts. They're powerful enough to even pierce through armor" Shadow explained, turning Zenyōso back to normal before placing it back in its scabbard.

"Wow... I don't want to hurt others though... I just wish to learn how to protect myself. I don't like the idea of fighting." Tiffania said.

Shadow placed his right hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

"Tiffania... In any world, there are people whose hearts are as black as night. They cannot be convinced by talking with each other. The only way to stop them is to fight them. I truly wish there would be a way for people to understand than fighting pointless battles." Shadow said wisely.

Tiffania was surprised on Shadow's explanation. She began to realize what he experienced.

"You had the same experience from your home world based on what you said?" She asked.

"I'll admit. There were times I had experienced moments like that. They weren't...pleasant to deal with." He said in a pause.

Tiffania now realized the difficulty in learning how to fight a sword. It made her feel slightly depressed.

"However, there is a sword style that can incapacitate a person without killing. It's called the 'Zatoichi Style', but it's difficult to master. One must learn how to use the blunt edge of the sword rather than the sharp edge." Shadow said.

"If it helps, I want to learn the sword style... I don't want to hurt others, but if it can knock a person out without taking a life, then I would learn that instead." Tiffania said.

"Well said, Tiffania. The lucky thing is, I know some techniques in sword fighting so I'll teach you how to do so." Shadow said.

Tiffania beamed with happiness and hugged Shadow. Unintentionally, she was pressing his head in her bosom, making him blush red.

"T-Tiffania, I can't breathe…" He said.

"S-sorry, Shadow!" Tiffania said with meek embarrassment.

"I-It's okay... I was surprised." He said bashfully.

Both noticed their heart rate increasing. They made brief glances to each other, feeling their hearts beating fast.

'I do feel concerned for her, but my heart is starting to beat for her.' Shadow thought.

'My heart feels strange... It's as though I'm being pulled towards him, yet it feels calming.' Tiffania thought.

######

During the night, Shadow couldn't sleep. He went downstairs to find a lavatory to find some water. He was only able to find a stone fountain, which had water flowing. It was cold and clear.

'Well, if this is where people would get water during the medieval ages, then we live and adapt.' He thought.

By then, a melody was echoing in the wind. Shadow could hear what sounded like a harp or a lyre being played.

(Play Zero no Tsukaima OST - Tiffania's song)

Shadow couldn't help but feel entranced by the melody. Hien was notably decreasing in size appearance. The fire soul looked more of a gentle, candle flame.

"How soothing for the soul." Shadow said.

By then, Shadow heard Tiffania's voice. It sounded heavenly.

"Kami no Hidari te Gandálfr."

Shadow walked inside the academy building. He felt drawn from the beautiful voice he was hearing.

"Yumo Kakanna Kami no Tate."

He slowly walked his way to Tiffania's room. The heavenly voice was very soothing to him.

"Kami no Migi Te Ga Windálfr."

The wind began to blow gently as Tiffania's voice was heard. Most of the students who heard her voice were amazed from the sound.

"Kokoro Yasashiki Kami no Fue."

Shadow managed to slowly open the door without alerting Tiffania. He saw her playing her lyre, something that surprised him.

"Kami no Tsunou wa Myozunitonirun."

He watched while she played the lyre. It made his heart beat from hearing her angelic voice.

"Chie no Katamari Kami no Hon."

The song was mysterious but beautiful to Shadow. It felt as though he was listening to a song of legend.

"So shire saigo ni mou hitori."

Shadow noted the tone started to felt somewhat sad.

"Shirusu Koto Sae Habakareru."

The tone was evident in the last syllable. It sounded as though the last being was forever lost, never to come. Shadow couldn't help but shed a single tear.

"Yonin no Shimobe o Shitagaete."

The tone became more of a hopeful sound. Subconsciously, Shadow placed his right hand on his chest, feeling a strange sensation.

"Ware wa kono chi ni hate kita."

Tiffania played the last notes of the melody before stopping. She placed the lyre down and noticed Shadow.

"It was a beautiful song." he said with honesty.

"The song was taught to me from my mother. It's the only thing that makes me remember her." Tiffania said.

Shadow felt the need to be near her. He decided to sit next to her.

"Tiffania, the names that song mentioned... Windálfr and Myozunitonirun... They sound like legendary figures...not to mention, they may be familiars of Void mages." Shadow said.

"Windálfr, as the song implied, is the right hand of god. In legends, anyone with the power of Windálfr is capable of understanding animals. Myozunitonirun is known as the mind of god. It's said Myozunitonirun has the ability to use magical items as though a Mage could do so." Tiffania explained.

"The song mentioned four beings... The left hand, the right hand, and the mind... The fourth one sounds as though it comes from the heart." Shadow said.

"I'm not sure, but it does sound like it. Maybe the song will provide some answers to what it meant." Tiffania said.

"Maybe... We might find out if we ask the professors here." Shadow said.

Tiffania couldn't help but smile. She decided to lean on Shadow, feeling his comforting presence.

"I'm glad that you find the song soothing though... I thought it would've woke you up." she said.

Shadow chuckled from Tiffania's concern.

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep much so I had to look for some water. I heard your song when I was outside." Shadow said.

"It's strange though... The two moons that I could see from my homemade just like the way I see them from this balcony." Tiffania commented.

"I hope I didn't bring you into a place that makes you feel uncomfortable. I would feel bad if I know it were the case." Shadow said.

"I've been alone, living in that house in Albion for 6 years. I thought I would stay lonely in that place. When you were summoned, it felt comforting." She said.

"Do you regret summoning me?" Shadow asked.

Tiffania shook her head with a smile.

"I never regretted in summoning you here, Shadow. I wanted to see the world and you're helping me explore this vast world. I also want to meet people as well." Tiffania said.

"I never knew. I'm glad that you like to explore the world. There are many places that are unknown, even to me." Shadow said.

"To be honest, I'm still afraid. I've only know how to survive, but I don't know anything else." Tiffania confessed.

"Tiffania..." Shadow said, wordless in sympathy.

"I found out that I was able to use magic when j was about to be taken by the military. Remembering it is still painful for me to this day." She said.

Shadow slowly walked up to her and hugged her from behind. His hands were warm to the touch, comforting Tiffania.

"If the memories of the past become painful for you, I'll help alleviate them. One can't change the past, even if one were to go back time... The universe itself is subjected to change. Had if I went back to protect your parents, then we would've never met." Shadow said.

Tiffania looked at Shadow, knowing what he said was right. She gently touched his hands, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"I inherited the magic power from my mother. But I don't know whether it's a good or bad thing." She said.

"Having power doesn't immediately make you a bad person. It depends on one's spirit and character. If you use your magic for good intentions, then it isn't something bad to think of. There may be a reason or two on why you possess magical powers and being born as a half-elf. I can understand this feeling, since I'm from a different world that I talked to you about." Shadow said.

Tiffania couldn't help but smile. She turned to look at Shadow. Seeing her smile, it made a soothing feeling to Shadow.

"Thank you, Shadow. Words can't describe on how happy I am to be with you." Tiffania said.

Hien began to turn into a pale gold color. Both didn't realize the fire soul was burning quietly.

"I'm glad that you have something more to see, Tiffania. The world is not as small as one would think. It's a vast place, almost as wide as the ocean." Shadow said, looking at the sky.

The wind blew across the balcony. Tiffania's blonde hair fluttered, giving her a graceful appearance. Shadow briefly looked at her, seeing a visage of an angel near him.

'She's not someone who can hurt others. Tiffania only wants to protect the people she'll meet.' Shadow thought.

He then shook his head to calm his thoughts off, making him look at the sky. Shadow still felt confused of the growing feelings he had for her.

'It's that same feeling... My heart's beating quickly... Yet, I feel as though I want to stay near her.' He thought.

Tiffania looked at Shadow, seeing his hair flutter in the wind. Her heart began to beat.

'My heart's beating fast when I look at him... He's so calm hearted and is always looking out for me. Shadow, you're a great friend to be with.' Tiffania thought.

Both began to feel tired and were planning to sleep. Much to the chagrin of Shadow, Tiffania requested him to sleep near her.

"A-Alright, I'll sleep with you, Tiffania. I assure you that no one will hurt you." He said, blushing red faced.

Both began to fall asleep for the night. Although Shadow was dead asleep, Tiffania moved from her bed, leaning on to him. She somnolently held on to Shadow, due to having a small nightmare. Upon feeling Shadow's body in her sleep, she calmed down.

* * *

Ending 1: Kokia Fate

* * *

That's all from here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: A second Gandálfr!?

I do not own any media.

Opening 1: Koji Yusa - Break your Destiny

* * *

Shadow and Tiffania were waking up from their sleep. He slowly opened his eyes to see Tiffania's sleeping face. This made him blush quickly.

'T-Tiffania...! She has this habit of clinging on to the nearest object in her sleep...! I knew this would happen.' Shadow thought comically.

He slowly slid out of Tiffania's grip. Unfortunately, this made Tiffania squeeze him tighter. Shadow's breath was almost taken from him.

'No choice...but to use Chaos Control...! I rather not suffocate and die like that.' He thought.

Shadow quickly teleported off from her. His face was already having the appearance of a ripe tomato.

'I'll never get used to this... She's practically a young girl with a visage of a celestial being... No ordinary man would be able to resist her beauty.' He thought.

By then, Tiffania moved her arm to try and find Shadow. She woke up to notice him looking out the window.

"Morning, sleeping princess. Today's the day for us to attend the classes." Shadow said teasingly.

Tiffania couldn't help but pout in a cute expression. This made Shadow chuckle in response.

"We have to get ready for today, Tiffania. We can't stay inside all day." Shadow said.

Tiffania decided to change her clothes, but not before Shadow left the room, confusing her.

'Seriously, this girl is too innocent enough to be an angel... Mou... If only I could properly explain why I often give her some private space.' Shadow thought.

By then, the door to Tiffania's room opened. She was wearing the academy uniform with a black cloak. The uniform hugged on to her figure, much to Shadow's chagrin. She had her sunhat on to cover her ears.

"A-Are you ready?" Shadow stuttered.

"Yes." Tiffania responded meekly.

######

In the hallways of the academy, Shadow and Tiffania heard the male students commenting about them.

"Who is that girl? She looks so cute." a boy said.

"She's beautiful, but who's that person she's with?" Another boy asked.

"Haven't you heard? He's a familiar of a void mage. It's possible that he's her familiar." a third boy said.

The female students took notice of Shadow. In their visage, the wind gently blew. His hair was gliding in the wind.

"That guy... He looks handsome." a girl said, looking at him.

"He's supposed to be a familiar of a Mage who transferred here. Yet, why does he look so handsome...?" Another girl asked.

"That girl he's with... Could she be the one who summoned him?" A third girl asked.

Shadow merely sweat dropped in response. Tiffania tilted her head in confusion, not understanding the comments from the students.

'I usually don't stand out in crowds, but the way the students are looking at us is rather uncomfortable. I wondered how Sonic was able to handle this.' Shadow thought.

On the way to the classroom, Shadow encountered Louise and Montmorency.

"Good morning, Miss Vallière and Margarita." Shadow said.

"Good morning to you, Shadow." They said.

The girls noticed Tiffania near Shadow. She meekly hid behind him.

"Who is the girl behind you, Shadow?" Louise asked curiously.

"This is my friend and the one who engraved the runes on my left hand, Tiffania Westwood." Shadow stated.

Louise and Montmorency looked at Tiffania with surprise. They both stared at her, examining the girl that Shadow is with.

"So this is your master, Shadow... I must say though, she's very beautiful." Montmorency said.

"Well, she is trying to get used to the new environment here. Give her some time to know the place around her. She's rather shy right now." Shadow said.

The girls understood but didn't alleviate their staring. They couldn't help but look at Tiffania, more specifically, her chest. This made Louise and Montmorency question themselves of their appearances.

'What did she eat to make them grow so big...?' Montmorency thought.

'Those can't be real... Not even Kirche would get this big…' Louise thought.

Tiffania tilted her head, not realizing why they were staring at her. She was confused of their purpose in staring at her.

"Although I would like to talk more, I think it's best for us to attend our classes..." Shadow stated.

Everyone nodded and proceeded to walk to their respective classrooms.

######

Shadow and Tiffania arrived at the classroom. Upon entering, Shadow was marveled of the sight.

'This places feel more like a university than a school... The classroom even looks like one.' Shadow thought in surprise.

Several students took notice of their presence. Louise and Montmorency noticed them and smiled, now knowing they have someone to talk with. Nearby, there was a male professor. He was wearing a blue robe and held a long wooden staff. He had a receding hairline, but his hair was a soft brown color. He was wearing glasses, which were self-tinted. His eyes were a blue-steel gray.

"Let's settle down everyone. We have a new student who will be studying with us. Please, introduce yourself." The professor said.

Tiffania and Shadow walked up. He noticed that Tiffania was acting nervous and placed a reassuring hand on her left shoulder.

"Um... My name is Tiffania Westwood. Pleased to meet you all." Tiffania said meekly.

"Who's the person near you, Tiffania?" The professor asked.

"My name is Shadow, and I'm her familiar." Shadow stated.

"A Plebeian as a familiar? I never heard such a case as this..." The professor mumbled.

"It doesn't seem like it, but I don't think I'm the first." Shadow stated.

"What do you mean?" The professor asked.

"It's best if you wait till then." Shadow said.

The professor nodded in response. He decided to introduce himself.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Jean Colbert but you can refer to me as Professor Colbert." The professor said.

The now named Colbert began to teach the class. Interestingly, it was a mixture of chemistry and magic.

"As you can see, the flame color changes based on which chemical you use. Also, the temperature changes are evident. Blue happens to be hottest flame known to man." Colbert said.

Shadow took interest of the subject, quietly writing down notes. He was using an ink quill to write.

'Never thought I would use the old style form of a pen.' He thought amusingly.

######

The class has ended and it was currently lunchtime in the mess hall. Although Shadow and Tiffania made their meals in the dorm house for breakfast, they were in awe to see a feast that looked fit for a King. There were large tables that had food on plates. Each single plate has a meal so perfectly cooked, one would easily rank it with five stars.

"Whoa... I never seen such a feast like this." Shadow commented.

Tiffania was also marveled of the sight. Both were hungry, evident by their stomach growls.

"This is amazing...! I never knew this academy can serve this much food." Tiffania said.

The tables were pretty long. One would have to measure in meters to find out how long they were. Shadow was looking for a seat to sit at. He was able to fund a vacant spot near Tiffania. Before both could sit, a student came up to them.

"Plebeian! This seat is reserved for Nobles! Get off of this seat this instant!" the student said.

Shadow looked at the student who berated him. He had wavy blonde hair with steel blue eyes. His attire is the male version of the school uniform, but his shirt is partly open. He was holding what appeared to be a red rose. He had a black cape on.

"Do not attempt to smite me, young Noble. For I cannot predict what outcome may happen, should you provoke me any further." Shadow warned.

"Such impudence... A Plebeian such as you have the audacity to challenge my command!?" The boy said in anger.

Shadow's eyes began to glow red. Tiffania noticed and was worried for Shadow. The Chaos Emeralds she held in her pouch were starting to feel cold to her.

"I may not look it, but from where I come from, it would make you seem like a flea, compared to the dangers I've faced... I suggest you heed my warning, lest you become injured beyond comprehension." Shadow stated.

The Chaos Emeralds Tiffania held regain its warmth. She realized that Shadow was true to his warning. She held his hand to calm him down.

"Forgive me of my familiar, but he doesn't like any injustice. Please leave us." Tiffania said in a graceful tone.

The male in question moved away from them. Shadow sighed to calm himself down. He looked at Tiffania with a small frown.

"I don't like how this social system works... Being a Noble doesn't mean one should abuse their authority among Plebeians." Shadow stated.

"Thank you! Someone finally understands!" A voice pointed out.

Tiffania and Shadow were surprised from the sudden voice. They had a look at the source of the voice, belonging to a bespectacled boy. He had orange-colored hair with green eyes. In terms of height, he was roughly the same as Shadow's, save for a few inches. He was wearing the academy male uniform.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, forgive me of my sudden intrusion. My name is Reynald, and you are?" The boy asked.

"My name is Shadow, the familiar of Tiffania." Shadow said, introducing himself.

"Well, your comment has peeked my attention. I agree with what you said though. Nobles shouldn't abuse their authority for whatever reason. It makes us look more of a negative influence than protecting the people we know." Reynald said.

"Glad to hear that we share our ideology." Shadow said, smirking.

Tiffania smiled, seeing a friend that Shadow made. Reynald noticed Tiffania and bowed respectfully to her.

"May I ask who the beauty with you is?" Reynald questioned.

"M-my name is Tiffania Westwood." Tiffania meekly introduced herself.

"S-sorry if I suddenly appeared like that. I heard the comment from your friend, and I was willing to get along with him." Reynald said, bowing.

"It's alright, Reynald. There's nothing wrong since you found someone you can relate to." Tiffania said in a soft voice.

Before any of them began to talk, every student in the academy arrived. They were reciting a prayer.

"Our great Founder, Brimir and Her Highness. We thank you for this small breakfast." The students all said.

'Brimir... That name sounds more of a historical figure than a holy figure. Perhaps a library may be able to provide some info' Shadow thought.

By then, Tiffania ate half of her meal, leaving Shadow to finish the rest. Both were a little hungry, but they were satisfied with their meal.

######

Lunch was over, providing some rest for the students. Tiffania and Shadow were relaxing outside, sitting at a table.

"Sorry about what happened there, Tiffania. I don't like the idea of Nobles suddenly picking a fight. However, today's case was unavoidable." Shadow said.

"I understand, Shadow. You told me that violence is not often looked upon, despite it being used for survival. In some cases, sometimes it is the only answer." Shadow said, frowning.

Tiffania knew what Shadow was explaining about. She held his left hand with an elegant touch. This made him blush red in response.

'I really need to keep my self-control in check... I'm starting to have frequent cases of my heart beating fast.' Shadow thought.

By then, Colbert arrived with an announcement.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Today's the day for second years to summon their familiars. This counts as an exam for all of you. However, because of Tiffania's early summoning, she already passed the test." Colbert said.

Most of the students looked at Tiffania with a hint of jealousy. They were also looking at Shadow, who didn't like the staring.

"Please stop staring at us... It's making us feel uncomfortable." he stated.

The students quickly composed themselves. Louise noticed them and was smiling, seeing her friends nearby. By then, they began to summon a variety of creatures. A student then summoned a strange creature that looked like a balloon, but it was a floating eyeball with a black string.

"Interesting, a Bugbear. That's pretty impressive." Colbert said.

Shadow had a look at the creature from a distance. Oddly enough, it was string back at him.

'Anyone playing a staring contest on that creature would probably end up losing.' He thought amusingly.

Montmorency looked at the creature, hinting some slight discomfort.

"If I end up summoning a creature similar like that, it would be a life-long embarrassment." She said.

"Don't start feeling doubtful to yourself, Montmorency. I'm sure a lovely and cute familiar will come to you." A familiar boy said.

"Obviously, Guiche." Montmorency said.

Shadow heard the name of the same boy who picked a fight with him. He frowned, getting a feeling he's not very committed in a relationship.

"Rumors say that a summoned familiar reflects the summoner's element." Guiche said.

By then, Guiche was next and made a long monologue, much to the discomfort of Colbert.

"Enough with the monologue and summon your familiar. There's a line waiting." Colbert stated.

Shadow hid his chuckle but smirked at Colbert's obvious discomfort.

Guiche began to focus to summon his familiar. By then, a small rumbling sound was heard. Near Guiche's feet, a mole suddenly dug out.

"Eh?" He said in shock.

Shadow couldn't help but chuckle, but he kept the volume of his voice low so Guiche wouldn't hear him. Tiffania was confused when she noticed him laughing.

######

Many of the students have their familiars summoned. There were creatures that were similar to the ones back in Shadow's world. Only some were...questionably interesting. The male students noticed a familiar, dark skinned female, who summoned a fire breathing lizard. Shadow looked in surprise to see the creature. It also had a flame on the tip of its tail.

"Whoa... Kirche summoned a salamander." A male said.

"You summoned quite a large one, Miss Zerbst." Colbert said, looking at the creature.

"It matches my runic name, Kirche the Ardent." the female said.

Shadow noted the creature in question. Much to his chagrin, her personality is almost an exact match to one his friends back in his world.

'If Rouge ends up seeing her, I'll never hear the end of it.' Shadow thought in comical dread.

By then, Colbert looked around to see if the students have finished their summoning.

"Has everyone summoned their familiars?" He asked.

"No, not everyone. Miss Vallière is next." Kirche said, making a teasing smile.

Shadow noticed Louise, who looked nervous. He decided to walk up to her to relieve her tension.

"Calm yourself, Miss Vallière. You don't have to be so stressful." Shadow said.

Louise was able to calm herself down, easing her anxiety. It made her feel at ease that her new friend was able to support her.

"Do your best, Miss Vallière." Shadow encouraged.

The students all looked at the interaction, gossiping about them.

"That's Louise the Zero, talking with Tiffania's familiar. What kind of relationship do they have?" A male questioned.

"I don't know, but they seem to get along well. Who would've thought a Plebeian can help ease her worries?" A female said.

"I'm more than convinced that her summoning spell will cause an explosion." another male said.

Shadow looked at everyone, hearing every word they said. A blue aura started enshrouding him, but the students did not know what he was planning to do.

"Tiffania, can you please come over here to be with a friend of ours?" Shadow called out.

The aura was still lingering but it began to fade. Most of the students didn't realize they held their breath.

'He's scary... I don't think he likes it when someone offends his friends.' Colbert thought.

"This is your chance, Louise. Begin your summoning." Shadow said.

By then Louise pointed her wand in the air, concentrating.

"Being from another world or universe, hear my call! Oh sacred, strong, and graceful familiar! Heed the call of my heart and come forth! Answer my guidance!" Louise said.

Everyone was confused of the incantation.

"What kind of incantation is that?" Kirche questioned with amusement.

"Every incantation is unique…" Guiche commented offhanded.

By then, she pointed her wand to the ground. Shadow noticed the aura gathering on her wand. It looked as though the wand showed several cracks, causing her spell to become unstable.

'This isn't good... That wand is making the spell unstable...! It might explode…!' Shadow thought in concern.

He quickly went to Tiffania and uttered a new phrase.

 **"Chaos Shield!"**

A barrier of chaos energy was erected from Shadow. It encompassed him and Tiffania, allowing them to resist the explosion before its force hit them. The students were thrown from the force, but were otherwise unharmed. They were complaining of the blast.

"I knew that was going to happen!" A male student said.

By then, the students got silent, watching in shock to see what Louise summoned. Shadow looked at what Louise summoned and was shocked.

"A human...!" He said aghast.

"His clothing is like that of a Plebeian. He's really a Plebeian." Guiche commented.

This didn't suit well for Louise, who looked embarrassed. Shadow dissipated the barrier and went to her to calm her down.

"T-this is the sacred, strong, and graceful...familiar?" She questioned.

The human was knocked out, but he began to wake up. Shadow looked at the boy in question. He was wearing a blue-white hoodie with a white t-shirt, black jeans and blue-white sneakers.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah... Where am I?" The human asked.

Oddly enough, the students couldn't understand the human, but Shadow was able to speak to him normally.

"This might sound crazy to you, but we're not in your home... Rather, this is a new dimension that I barely know about." Shadow said.

"A new dimension? Are you pulling my leg?" The human questioned.

"Wish I was, but I'm not joking. I'm serious about this." Shadow said.

Louise was surprised on how well he was communicating with the boy. She decided to question Shadow about it.

"Pardon me, Shadow, but how are you able to understand what this human is saying?" Louise asked.

"He's from the same world I came from." Shadow revealed.

Tiffania was shocked when she heard what Shadow said. She decided to walk up to him to see.

"If you're not from this world, Shadow, how are you able to understand and speak our language?" Louise questioned.

"Tiffania performed some kind of translation spell for me to understand. This boy is a native from my home world, so I know his language quite well." Shadow said.

"Alright, I entrust you that you help him understand us." Louise said.

"Of course. Tiffania, can you provide the translation spell to the boy?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, I can." Tiffania answered.

She began to recite the translation spell, creating a bright flash of light. In a few seconds, the light vanished.

"What was that flash for!?" The boy exclaimed.

"Easy there. What happened was due to a spell that'll allow you to talk with the people here." Shadow said.

"He's right." Louise said.

"I can understand you...!" The boy said in shock.

"Take it easy and try to slowly digest the info. See that girl with the pink hair? Her name is Louise Vallière. She's a prideful person, but once you get to know her, she's like any person." Shadow said.

"Oh, but wait. You haven't answered my previous question. Where am I?" The boy asked.

"Well, I did state you're not in your home anymore. In fact, this region is called Tristain, a small country on Halkeginia" Shadow explained.

"Tristain...? Halkeginia...? Those are some mysterious names. So it's true... I'm no longer in Tokyo…" the boy said in despair.

"He'll need some time to adjust... It's probably difficult for him to understand." Shadow said to Louise.

"Hey, don't start talking from behind my head! First off, who are you? You look like someone from a manga." the boy asked.

"I could ask the same thing about you." Shadow said.

"Well, tell me your name and I'll tell you mine." the boy said.

"Very well... My name is Shadow. From the world I come from, I'm known as the Ultimate Lifeform." Shadow said.

"'Ultimate Lifeform'? Pah! Sounds like you knocked your head rather hard. If you're indeed Shadow, he would have Chaos Control and Chaos Spear." The boy said, clearly not believing.

"Alright then, but don't lose your head then." Shadow stated.

He then focused Chaos energy on his left arm. Everyone heard him utter a phrase only Tiffania knew.

 **"Chaos Spear!"**

Immediately, a spear of energy was shown flying into the sky, shocking everyone. The boy was too shocked to comprehend.

"Fair enough?" Shadow said.

"Y-you're the real deal...! You're Shadow the Hedgehog! But, how did you become a human...?" The boy asked.

"Long story... Anyway, what is your name?" Shadow responded.

"Oh, my name is Hiraga Saito. Just call me Saito." the boy said.

Shadow turned to Louise, who was now interested in the conversation. Colbert witnessed the display and was shocked of what he saw.

'Two boys from another world, each that have their roles in life now intertwined... This is probably the start of a new legend…' Colbert thought in amazement.

"Sorry about the amount of time I used up to talk with the boy. I was trying to alleviate his shock of the sudden appearance of this world around him." Shadow said.

"I appreciate it, Shadow. But what do you mean that you're the Ultimate Lifeform in your world?" Louise asked.

"I'll tell you about it some other time. Anyway, this boy is named Hiraga Saito, but call him Saito." Shadow said to Louise.

Louise nodded in response. She then walked up to the boy.

"W-what is she doing?" Saito stuttered.

"Calm yourself. She's about to form a contract on you." Shadow said.

"A contract, what do you-?"

Saito's voice was interrupted by Louise, kissing his lips. This startled Saito, unable to realize what happened. Shadow looked away, hiding his blush from everyone. It lasted for a few seconds till they separated.

"The contract will form soon, so be ready for it." Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Saito asked.

By then, steam was starting to become visible on him. He had a pained expression on his face.

"WH-what is happening to me!?" He gasped.

"Will it out, Saito. The contract tends to be painful." Shadow said.

Saito gripped his left hand harshly, biting his tongue to not scream. The pain became too much, making him shout with pain. He collapsed and was knocked unconscious. Shadow noticed the runes and was shocked of what he saw.

"No way...!" He said.

"What is it, Shadow?" Louise asked.

Colbert looked at Saito's hand, seeing the runes. He was surprised to see them. He then noticed Shadow, who was holding his left hand, hiding the dorsal section of his hand.

"Shadow, why are you holding your left hand like that?" Colbert asked.

"He's the same as me...! The same runes are on my hand." Shadow said, showing his runes to Colbert.

Immediately, the professor was shocked beyond comprehension. There was not one but two people who have become Gandálfr!

"What do you mean?" Louise questioned.

"It's best if you hear what I have to say via whispering." Shadow said.

He began to whisper to Louise, telling what name the runes are shown. She then noticed the same runes on his left hand, confirming what he said. After a full 3 minutes, Louise was shocked.

"I...truly do have a legendary familiar..." She said, clearly flabbergasted.

"Treat him well, Louise. He's no ordinary Plebeian." Shadow said to her.

Shadow walked up to Saito and began to channel chaos energy from his palms. He uttered two words which sound calming.

 **"Chaos Heal!"**

Saito's body glowed in the green chaos energy. It was healing him and was able to snap him awake.

"Ugh... That hurt..." He said, clutching his left hand.

"Had a nice, brief nap?" Shadow asked.

"Whoa...! It's not a dream after all... Everything was real…" Saito said.

"Get a grip and search inside yourself. Listen, you have become a familiar to Louise, but you hold something extraordinary. Note the runes on your left hand. They'll be your guidance to become strong." Shadow said.

Saito was breathing quickly but he calmed himself down.

"Alright, I'm calm. But, I have no knowledge of the place. Henceforth, I may need to find a place to stay." He said.

"I'm sure we have that taken care of... Louise, you know what you need to do." Shadow said.

Louise grabbed Saito's hand and made him follow her to her dorm.

######

Later that night, Shadow and Tiffania were resting in their rooms.

"It's quite a surprising day... I never thought there was another Gandálfr..." Shadow said.

"But wait... There's usually only one, so why is there a second Gandálfr?" Tiffania questioned.

"I don't know... This world has many mysteries that I'm not aware of. The only thing we could do is try to look at books written from the old times." Shadow said.

By then, a commotion got their attention. They looked outside, noticing Saito running out. Shadow sighed in response but noticed he was looking at the sky in shock.

"Looks like Saito probably got the wrong idea... Better help him out…" Shadow said.

"Wait, I want to come with you." Tiffania said.

Shadow closed his eyes as Tiffania went up to him.

 **"Chaos Control!"**

They teleported down to the outside area. Saito saw a flash of blue to see Tiffania and Shadow appear.

"What are you doing, Saito?" Shadow asked.

"Trying to find my way home if possible! Wait, you have Chaos Control! Why don't you use that to send me back!?" Saito asked.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't. This dimension is too far for Chaos Control to send you back. I fear even using all the Chaos Emeralds won't help much." Shadow said.

Saito merely fell to the floor in defeat. He now realized that he has no way of returning home.

"I guess I'm stuck here till then…" Saito said despondently.

"We both had our lives in our home places. However, this world is offering a second chance for us to redeem ourselves, Saito. Don't take it for granted." Shadow said wisely.

Saito slowly understood what Shadow meant. Before he could walk back, he was being levitated.

"Wha-WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" He shouted.

"I'm using a levitation spell on you. It looks funny with you panicking." A familiar voice said.

Shadow quickly looked and spotted Guiche, who was amusing himself by levitating Saito.

"Hey, blonde head... Set my friend down this instant." Shadow said.

Guiche paid no attention and continued to shake Saito, making him panic.

"That's it! **Chaos Control!"**

Shadow forced time to slow down. Immediately, he dashed up to where Saito was and quickly took hold of him. Shadow grunted as he pulled Saito out from the levitation spell. With quick speed, he quickly went to the ground and snapped his fingers, causing time to move back to normal.

"Huh? Where did the Plebeian go?" Guiche asked.

"He's right over here. Listen carefully, for my patience is running thin." Shadow said, his red eyes glowed with fire.

"Should you dare cause any mishaps like this again..."

Shadow left the threat hanging till he raised his left hand up. From it, a spear made of chaos energy appeared.

"...I'll see to it that I make an example of what happens to Nobles who abuse their authority." Shadow finished.

He threw the spear at a nearby area, away from him. The moment the spear touched the ground, a massive explosion occurred. Guiche now realized he was looking at a person who can easily destroy him. Stubbornly, he didn't like it. Saito, on the other hand, was shocked. He saw the signature technique Shadow uses. Louise and Montmorency arrived, along with Kirche. They all noticed the explosion.

"Where is my familiar, Shadow?" Louise asked, clearly displeased.

"He's right there. I already had a talk with him so he won't be running away. But what I need to know is why he did." Shadow said, looking at Louise.

"Louise the Zero, you had a rebellious familiar. How amusing." Kirche said.

"Shut up, Zerbst!" Louise said angrily.

"More importantly, what caused the explosion from earlier?" Montmorency asked.

"That was me... Your so-called boyfriend was messing with Saito like a ragdoll with his levitation spell. I asked him to put him down, but he did not listen. Henceforth, I used one of my abilities to make him do so, lest he wishes for a fight." Shadow said, looking at Guiche disdainfully.

"He's not my boyfriend...! We have a rocky relationship, but it's not looking well for us." Montmorency said.

"Well, do yourself a favor and try to move on. A guy who plays with a girl's emotions is considered the worst of scum." Shadow said.

Saito's respect for Shadow grew when he said that. Louise walked up to Saito, clearly angry.

"Come with me, Saito...! You still have chores to do." Louise said.

Shadow stepped forward, now realizing why Saito ran.

"So that's why he left... Louise, you're being too forceful on him. For starters, he's a human being like you. If you were in his position, how would you feel?" Shadow questioned.

"I would feel mortified." Louise answered.

"Exactly. Don't make yourself as a bad example of Nobles. I already had a person who's a bad example to me. I don't need another one. Swallow your pride for once and try to understand him." Shadow said seriously.

Louise felt insulted but Shadow's words were true. She decided to take it easy to him.

"And Saito... Try to understand her viewpoint as well. Hopefully you guys have a mutual understanding." Shadow said.

"Um... Please don't fight with each other... It only causes pain." Tiffania said meekly.

"For a calm hearted Noble, one would see a clear distinction between you and Shadow, based on their personalities. I must say though... I'm rather surprised you two get along so well." Louise said to them.

"Well, we've known each other for over a month. I've talked to Tiffania about my times back in my world. Follow my example, Louise." Shadow said.

Shadow and Tiffania teleported back to their dorm room. Louise sighed and made Saito stand up.

"Saito, we're heading back. Let's go." Louise said.

'Not like I have a choice for that matter... I don't know anything about this world so I might as well.' Saito said.

######

Back in the dorm rooms, Tiffania and Shadow were starting to feel tired.

"Looks like tomorrow will be a day off... According to the brochure that the headmaster provided me, the second years will have a day off to bond with their familiars." Shadow said.

"Oh, that means we could head outside on the gardens." Tiffania said.

When Shadow almost looked to Tiffania, she was changing into her sleep wear, much to Shadow's embarrassment.

'She's seriously needs to know... I'm a guy, but her spirit is so pure, one would compare to that of an angel.' Shadow thought.

They both went on to the bed and fell asleep. Tiffania held on to Shadow, feeling his warm presence.

* * *

Ending 1: Kokia - Fate

* * *

That's all from here.

Note 1: The case of the two Gandálfr will be explained in a future chapter.

Note 2: Guiche will be stubborn enough to fight Shadow and Saito. You'll see the results soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Duel of Legend. The two Gandálfr versus the Bronze.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 1: Koji Yusa - Break Your Destiny

Shadow and Tiffania were outside, sitting at a table. They had their meals prepared in their rooms and ate quietly. It was an early morning, but they were able to see the sun rising.

"It's a nice feeling to see the morning sun rise." Tiffania said.

"It is. This makes life more interesting to experience for any being." Hien said.

Shadow smiled, keeping his eyes closed. His arms were crossed but he enjoyed the soft breezes from the morning sky.

"It's very comforting though. If anything, I would end up longing for this world if I end up leaving." Shadow mused.

"Ne, Shadow. About your world, how is it compared to here?" Tiffania asked.

"The world I used to know was not full of nature like it is in Halkeginia. Most of the land is occupied by humans. I mentioned this to you about a month ago on how they rely on machines for their everyday work." Shadow said.

"I haven't forgotten what you told me. It does sound amazing to me." Tiffania said.

"Well, if there was a way, we could have gone to my home world and this one without a problem." Shadow said.

"Maybe there is... We haven't found anything yet on how to get there." Tiffania said.

"We might find it, but I don't intend to stay there. I've grown attached to this world now." Shadow said.

By then, they heard Louise talking with Saito as they walked outside.

"I see... So Shadow's been protecting your home from almost anything that happens. Still, what were you doing in your home?" Louise asked.

"Well, I was a high school student. I was planning to study for engineering." He said.

Louise looked confused for a minute till Saito defined the term.

"It's the study to understand how machines are built and how we can fix them." He explained.

"Oh, I see. I still find it hard to believe that the people from your world don't have magic." Louise said.

"I could say the same about this world... This is a first for me to see magic." Saito said.

"Hey guys." Shadow called out.

"Morning, Shadow." Saito said.

"Good morning, Shadow." Louise said respectfully.

"Good morning to you as well, Saito, Ms. Vallière." Shadow said respectfully.

"What are you and Tiffania doing?" Saito asked.

"Well, we got up early to see the morning sun. It's not often we see such a sight so we want to savor it." Shadow said.

"Good call on that." Saito commented.

"You two know about today?" Louise asked.

"The headmaster provided a brochure for us to know about the academy for newcomers. Today is the day for second year students to bond with their familiars, giving them the day off from classes" Shadow explained.

Tiffania nodded in confirmation, showing the brochure.

"Well, you two like to keep in track. In any case, we'll be heading to the dining hall soon." Louise said.

"Not to worry, we had our meals." Tiffania said.

"What do you mean by that?" Louise questioned.

"Tiffania packed some fruits from our previous home back in Albion. We still had some left that we could share." Shadow said.

"It's okay if you all have some of the fruit I've brought." Tiffania said meekly.

Louise and Saito were surprised by the generosity from her. They decided to take the fruits from her.

"Thank you, Tiffania. Say, do you feel uncomfortable wearing that hat?" Louise asked.

"Um... I don't feel uncomfortable wearing my hat." Tiffania said, holding her hat.

Louise didn't seem convinced. Saito, noticing Tiffania's hidden anxiety, decided to talk it out with Louise.

"Don't force her to take her hat off, Louise... She's just shy." Saito said.

Louise was convinced from him. She decided to set the matter aside.

"What are you two planning to do today?" She asked.

"Well... We'll be walking around the academy. We're still getting used to the area around us. It's been three days since our arrival." Shadow said.

"Alright... But why don't you two come with us to the dining hall? Surely you two must be hungry." Louise said.

Both Shadow's and Tiffania's stomachs growled, making them blush. They didn't realize that they used up their supplies while on their way to the academy. Louise couldn't help but giggle, seeing their embarrassed looks. Saito took notice of them and smiled in sympathy.

"You two can come with us. I'm sure there's something to eat." He said.

######

At the dining hall, Louise, Saito, Shadow, and Tiffania were looking for spots to sit at. Upon finding a few, Louise was about to make Saito sit on the floor till Shadow gave a glare to her. This made her realize that she was mistreating a human being in his presence.

"S-sorry, but only Nobles and students can sit in these tables." Louise said in a stutter.

"Technically, Saito is a student of this academy. He has nothing to do, but learn about how everything works here. Don't stress it out on him." Shadow said.

Louise sighed but nodded in response. Tiffania looked at the interaction, noting Shadow's concern for others. She was a bit worried of his interactions, but she was reassured when Shadow remained composed.

"Thanks for reasoning with her, Shadow. I couldn't talk with her, due to her prideful personality." Saito said.

"She has her reasons... We'll talk more when we finish eating. Can't have a conversation with an empty stomach, can we?" Shadow said.

Saito chuckled and sat next to Louise. All the students recited the grace for Brimer and began eating.

"I never had such food like this before... This kind of food is a rare thing to have in my home." He said.

"I'll say. It's something we get to see, but don't get used to it. Sometimes, we may have to consume lower quality food to survive." Shadow said.

Saito was surprised but understood what he meant. He ate his breakfast from Louise, who provided her share of her food.

######

After eating in the dining hall, the four friends were heading outside of the academy. Shadow and Saito took notice of the students outside, bonding with their familiars.

"Don't feel surprised. The curriculum of this academy states that any second years who summoned their familiars will have today off." Shadow said.

"How do you know so much about the academy, Shadow?" Saito asked.

"Didn't you hear me from before? The headmaster provided me a brochure of the place. It helps keep in track of what we need to know beforehand." Shadow answered.

"I see. Well, I guess I should ask you more about this world, since you seem to know about it more than me." Saito said in a joking tone.

"Well, I only been here for a month. It's not like I know everything right now." Shadow laughed.

"So, what is the reason for Louise for being so prideful?" Saito asked.

Louise didn't show it, but she felt internally nervous upon hearing the question.

"She's trying to prove herself that she's more than capable of what she is. However, her classmates often smite her with an offending title." Shadow said in a serious tone.

Saito noted the serious expression and felt pitiful for her.

"What was she called before I came here?" He asked reluctantly.

"She was often labeled as a 'zero', 'failure'." Shadow said.

"What do the people mean by that?" Saito said, frowning.

"Apparently, they say she has no true element specialty. All her spells often cause explosions, even against her will." Shadow said.

Saito realized that Louise's inability to use proper magic has become a source of conflict for her internally. This made him look at her with sympathy. He then walked up to her.

"Louise... I didn't know what was happening to you... Shadow explained to me why you are like this. I'd say the students who caused such a degrading title are the worst themselves." He said.

Louise was surprised of what she heard. Her familiar was willing to defend her pride.

"It is fine, Saito. I've endured this kind of humiliation for some time. Although it's sickening, it made my resolve stronger. Thanks to Shadow, he was able to help me understand others instead of myself." Louise said, smiling.

Saito blushed from seeing her smile. He looked away, shyly scratching his head.

"Well, I'm glad to see that he's helping you overcome this kind of issue. It sickens me to see someone get bullied." he said.

Shadow looked at Saito's and Louise's interactions. He smiled, seeing the calm tone. Tiffania also smiled, seeing Shadow's altruism.

"You're always a nice person to everyone you meet?" Tiffania asked.

"The people whom I meet would deserve that kind of treatment when they feel troubled. No one shouldn't deserve such harsh treatment" Shadow said.

The group came across Kirche with her familiar. Saito, naturally freaked out upon seeing it.

"Whoa! Is that a crocodile!?" He asked in shock.

This made her giggle, seeing the reaction Saito made.

"Is this the first time you've encountered a salamander?" Kirche asked.

"It is... We've never seen a creature like this." Shadow commented, holding his curiosity back.

"Don't be scared. As long as the familiar is with a contract to its Mage, it is obedient to its master. It won't run away or bite anyone. Right, Flame?" Kirche said to the creature.

She then looked at Louise, showing a teasing expression. Shadow quickly placed a reassuring hand on her left shoulder, calming her down.

"She's just toying with you. Calm yourself down before you snap." Shadow said.

He then looked at Kirche, showing a minor but serious expression.

"Just because he's a familiar to a Mage, doesn't mean he's the same. Every familiar is different, just like how any human is different." Shadow reprimanded.

Kirche remained silent, unable to say anything. She was impressed of Shadow standing up against her.

"Nice way with words, Shadow." Saito said.

Louise heard what he said and smiled in response.

'He cares for me than the others... I'm grateful that Shadow and Saito are here.' She thought.

By then, Reynald noticed them and called out to them. He was sitting at an outdoor table.

"Hey Shadow, Tiffania. Over here." Reynald said.

They both noticed Reynald calling out to them. Shadow and Tiffania walked to him to talk.

"Hey Reynald. What's up?" Shadow said.

"I'm caring for my familiar, but I wanted you guys to see it." he said.

Reynald showed his familiar. It was a small, blue dragon with wings that had feathers. It was roughly two feet long and stood about 16 inches in height.

"This is a sky dragon. It's a very rare creature. Almost no one knows where they are flying at. Few have seen them before they leave. They have the ability to manipulate the wind." Reynald said.

The small dragon purred when he began rubbing its head affectionately. It noticed Shadow and Tiffania and flew up to them. It suddenly went up to Shadow, looking at him curiously. Shadow stated at it, till the creature playfully nudged his hand. He was running its head, making it purr.

"I guess it likes you." Reynald said.

"It does. It's making me pet its head." Shadow said.

By then, it noticed Tiffania. It immediately went to her and nudged its head on her hand. She gently rubbed its head. The dragon purred and rolled on the ground.

"I guess it likes you both. Sky dragons are often trusting to people when it states at your eyes for a while. They stare at a person to gauge whether or not he or she is friendly." Reynald said.

"So, what name are you planning to give for your familiar?" Shadow asked.

Reynald thought carefully, thinking of the dragon's appearance.

"Carençant. Graceful as the wind blowing our bodies... That'll be my familiar's name." he said thoughtfully.

The dragon purred in delight. Shadow smiled, seeing Reynald thinking of the dragon's name carefully.

Louise and Saito noticed Shadow and Tiffania talking with Reynald. She was happy they were getting to know him and decided to join in the conversation. Shadow noticed them coming.

"Hey guys. Come catch a seat if you want to join the conversation." Reynald said.

Louise and Saito joined up in the conversation. Louise was surprised of Reynald's familiar, but she smiled. The dragon playfully gave her cheeks a few licks, tickling her. Saito chuckled, seeing her laugh like that.

"Oh, you must be Louise's familiar." Reynald said, looking at Saito.

"Yes. My name is Hiraga Saito. Just call me Saito." Saito said in introduction.

"Pleased to meet you, Saito. My name is Reynald." Reynald said respectfully.

Saito was surprised on how Reynald polite was acting. Shadow realized it and explained to him.

"He's respectful because he doesn't act like most Nobles. He despises the idea of them abusing their position for their selfish needs." Shadow explained.

Saito had great respect for Reynald. They quickly began having a long conversation on how their lives were. Reynald was revealed to be from a respected family of generals who care for others, regardless of social class.

"Wow, so your family saved most of the villagers from such a disaster?" Saito questioned in surprise.

"Yes. They managed to divert a dragon that was causing trouble to a village because of their concern for the people. They didn't ask for anything in return." Reynald said.

"What other accomplishments have they done?" Saito asked.

"They even prevented a massacre of another village from rogue mages." Reynald answered.

Shadow looked at Saito and Reynald talking with each other. He smiled, seeing the friendship they were showing.

"They get along really well, despite their background." Shadow said.

"That's Reynald for you. He's known as the kind-hearted Noble." Louise said.

"If the Nobles were like him, then the Plebeians wouldn't feel so discomforted from them. Reynald is a good example of Nobles who care for anyone." Shadow said.

Tiffania smiled, hearing Shadow's comment. Louise turned to her, who noticed her smiling.

"You care for your familiar that much, Tiffania." Louise commented.

"He means a lot to me... We've been with each other for a month before coming to Tristian. Shadow's been with me, even helped me." she said, holding her chest.

Louise made a faint blush, but realized the innocent tone she made. She realized that Tiffania liked him for his help and protection.

"Maybe I should be like that with my familiar…" Louise mumbled.

"If there are people like Reynald, then I would be willing to meet them respectfully." Shadow said.

By then, Guiche's voice rang out loud. He sounded as though he was berating someone. Louise, Reynald, Shadow, Saito, and Tiffania looked to whom he was shouting. It was a girl, who was wearing a black maid outfit. Her eyes were a soft blue, while her hair was a pitch black, like Saito's.

"Plebeian! You have made two girls cry their hearts out! Such insolence from you deserves punishment!" Guiche said, raising his hand.

The maid quickly covered her eyes in fear, awaiting the punishment. She didn't feel his hand slap her face. She opened her eyes to see two boys restraining Guiche.

"What problems do you have with the maid?" Shadow asked to Guiche seriously.

"You need to calm down for a minute and think rationally. What happened here?" Saito asked.

The boys held Guiche on a stronghold, preventing him from moving.

"Unhand me at once, Plebeians! This maid has made two girls cry" Guiche said in anger.

Shadow made his hold stronger, making Guiche's body weaken from the hold. Saito looked at the maid in question and asked her a question.

"Pardon me, but is what he said true?" Saito asked.

"N-no... A girl named Katie asked me to find him and told her where he was. He was with another girl with blonde hair, talking. That was all I did." The maid confessed.

Shadow looked at the maid and realized she wasn't lying. He turned to look at Guiche. Anger was evident at his face. Saito also looked back at him. He was also angry.

"You're nothing but a playboy, who toyed with women's hearts!" Saito proclaimed, pointing at Guiche.

"Honestly, you're to blame for breaking their hearts. Passing the blame to someone else is the coward's way." Shadow said.

The people who heard the argument laughed at him. The embarrassing event riled Guiche. He looked at Saito and Shadow with a glare.

"Such insolence from you two! I hereby challenge you Plebeians to a duel!" Guiche said in declaration.

Everyone gasped upon hearing what he said. Shadow and Saito remained calm, but Saito felt nervous.

"Where are we fighting at, Guiche?" Shadow asked in a cold tone, cracking his knuckles loudly.

The rest of the students were intimidated from the loud cracking. They were more concerned for Guiche getting beaten to death.

"Prepare yourselves, you two! I'll wait at the Vestry Fields. Come there at noon." he said.

Shadow scoffed while Saito looked impassively. Everyone began to move away from the scene. Tiffania and Louise heard the argument and raced to them.

"What the hell were you two thinking!?" Louise asked.

"We already thought this out the moment he raised his hand on that maid. Didn't you know what we're capable of?" Shadow said in serious tone.

Louise remembered when Shadow was training himself. She realized her words were meaningless to care for him. However, she was more worried with Saito.

"I can understand you're strong. But that doesn't mean that Saito should fight Guiche! He's a Noble and a Mage at that!" Louise said.

"Remember the runes I showed you, Louise... Saito had the same thing so it'll be inevitable" Shadow said.

Louise was still concerned but she reluctantly left them alone. Tiffania walked up to Shadow in concern.

"Don't worry, Tiffania. I'm not going to hurt him too harshly. I plan to make him realize his mistake by embarrassing him." Shadow said.

"Isn't there any other way without hurting him?" Tiffania asked in a calm tone.

"I'm afraid in this case, there isn't. One must prove their fighting capability to overcome this issue." Shadow said.

"But, Saito doesn't have a weapon." Tiffania said.

"Well, I'll lent him my sword then." Shadow said.

Tiffania and Louise gasped in response. Hien chuckled, realizing Shadow's intentions.

"I see. You're planning to make Zenyōso recognize Saito as another wielder for it. I must say, it does sound blunt, but perfect to see that opportunity." The fire soul said.

"What better way to know than to have a duel? This will also help with Saito in case he needs a trump card in a fight." Shadow said.

"Right you are, Shadow." Hien said.

Shadow noticed Reynald coming up to him.

"Man, you two really angered him." Reynald said.

"Yeah. Now he's challenging us to a duel. I'd say that the odds are stacked against him. Tell me though, where is the Vestry Field?" Shadow asked.

"It's over there." Reynald said, pointing north.

Before Saito and Shadow could head there, Reynald stop them, holding on to Shadow's left shoulder and Saito's right shoulder. He was concerned for them in accepting Guiche's challenge.

"Are you sure you two will be able to handle this? He's serious in fighting you two." He asked.

"Don't worry. We'll be able to handle this." Shadow said.

Reynald let them go to the Vestry Field. His curiosity for them grew.

"Maybe I should see what the outcome of the duel will be." He said.

"We should come along as well. Wait for us, Reynald." Louise said.

"Wait for me". Tiffania said.

######

Saito and Shadow arrived at the Vestry Field. Guiche was waiting for them. A small crowd gathered to see the fight.

"I'll commend you two of your bravery for coming here." Guiche said.

"We don't plan on running away. We're here to show you what happens when you mess with the wrong people." Shadow said coldly.

"I'm with Shadow in this. Let's start the duel." Saito said.

"I agree. Let's start the duel." Guiche said, flicking his rose.

The rose petal fell on to the ground. In a few seconds, the ground flashed, creating a metal being. Saito and Shadow were surprised of the action.

"I'm known as Guiche the Brass. Therefore, my bronze golems, Valkyries, shall be your opponent." Guiche said.

The first golem dashed at Shadow, who expertly dodged it by performing a front flip. Saito didn't expect the second golem and almost got punched. Shadow quickly went to Saito and moved him out of the way.

"Letting your golems do the dirty work for you... How cowardly and repulsive." Shadow commented.

"It's natural for Nobles to fight using magic." Guiche said.

The golems quickly rushed at the boys and punched then at their stomachs. Both coughed out their breaths, not expecting the attack.

"Ugh... I'll admit, that was a solid punch... But I'm afraid you're gonna have to do better than that." Shadow said.

"Ugh... They pack a punch all right, but I'm not giving up." Saito said.

"Oh... Looks like it was light. I guess I held back." Guiche said.

"That wasn't even close to light... We nearly lost our breath." Saito muttered.

"Well, let's continue fighting him." Shadow said.

The golems were charging at the boys, but they kept dodging them like it was nothing. Saito was able to track them down and dodge them without a problem. Shadow was able to dodge them, due to years of combat experience. Eventually, the golems managed to double team them.

"Oh no... I let my guard down." Shadow said.

The golems quickly punched Shadow hard on the head and stomach, making him hit the ground in pain. Blood was spit out from his mouth. Saito took a heavy punch to the face and was knocked down as well.

"Damn... I guess I'm holding back too much. Well then, I suppose I should my own trump card." Shadow said.

He raised his hand up in the air. By then, he called out his sword's name loudly.

"Come forth, ZENYŌSO!"

(Play Sonic After The Sequel OST - Eye of the storm)

Immediately, the sword flew to Shadow's hand. It had its scabbard when it arrived. Everyone was now shocked of seeing the sword of legend in front of them.

"Saito, take that sword. I'll handle this golem by my own strength." Shadow said.

"Are you sure!? You know it's made of steel!" Saito said.

"I can punch through it like it was made of glass." Shadow said.

He then walked up to the golem. Guiche commanded it to attack Shadow. Everyone watched as the golem got close. Immediately, Shadow dodged it and quickly performed a powerful thrust punch. The punch was so strong, it literally pierced through it and shattered the golem. Everyone was shocked of the immense strength Shadow possessed.

"Your golem's up, Saito. Show it what we're made of." Shadow said.

Saito took the Zenyōso and removed it from the cover. The runes on his left hand started to glow. This surprised him, but the golem interrupted his shock. In response, he quickly sliced the golem in two. The whole crowd watching the battle were all shocked to see the boys decimating the golems.

"W-what is happening...!? How did you destroy my Valkyries!?" Guiche questioned in shock.

"That's one of my natural powers. I'm using a special force called the Force of Chaos to enhance my strength. You should realize what it is that you're fighting against." Shadow said, his eyes glowing red.

Saito walked up to Shadow and pointed his sword at Guiche.

"Is that all? I'm disappointed." Saito said.

Guiche, in response, made more Valkyries. Saito braced himself and began to slice half of them. Shadow immediately went in supersonic speed. He began to spin at fast speeds, generating a gold aura. He then dashed forward to the golems, using his homing attack to destroy them. He felt dizzy from the usage of the attack.

'Ugh... I'll admit... I never questioned how would a human would be able to handle the kind of attacks I used when I was a hedgehog. I guess this shows that I need to train myself more.' Shadow thought as his dizziness was warding off.

Both of the boys landed near each other. Guiche continued to make more golems. He was starting to realize he was being outclassed.

"I will not yield so easily!" He said.

Shadow sighed, feeling angry of the fight.

"Don't say I warn you... You already made my patience thin. I've had enough of this pointless fight!" He said.

He decided to do a serious technique. He took off the rings on his wrists. Saito realized what he was planning and was now scared.

"Oh no... He's gonna do it...! Everyone, get back, quickly!" Saito yelled out.

Upon removing the rings, Shadow unleashed an aura of red chaos energy. The ground began to rumble from the immense power.

"W-what power...! What is your familiar, Tiffania!?" Louise asked.

"He told me he was called the 'Ultimate Lifeform for a reason! I never seen Shadow remove his rings until now!" Tiffania answered.

Shadow began to charge the energy around him at critical levels. Saito was able to move a good distance away. Everyone watched as the energy surrounded him. They were all scared of Shadow's power.

 **"Chaos... BLAST!"**

Upon hearing the word, a shockwave of energy was created. The force was so strong, it disintegrated the Valkyries Guiche summoned. The blast wave caused him to be knocked back to a wall. Everyone saw the ground that Shadow was standing on was now a crater.

"Y-your familiar is this strong...!?" Louise stuttered.

Everyone looked at Tiffania, who nodded meekly. They looked back at Shadow, who was walking to Guiche.

"Yield." Shadow said, his voice echoing.

A Valkyrie survived the blast and sneaked up to Shadow. Saito quickly saw it and managed to cut it down in half. Guiche was now at the mercy of the two boys. He was shaking with fear.

"I yield..." He relented.

(Eye of the storm OST ends here)

Everyone was shocked of the outcome. Nobody said a word as Shadow walked to the rings he left on the ground. He picked them up and reequipped them on his wrists. The red aura dissipated, leaving him briefly exhausted. By then, everyone cheered at the boys' victory.

"To think that I would lose to them…" Guiche said in defeat.

Tiffania began to run to where Shadow was. She was worried of what happened to him.

"Shadow, are you alright?" Tiffania said, running up to him.

She saw that he was exhausted due to overusing the chaos energy.

"I'll be okay. Just a short rest and I'll recover from using that much power." Shadow said weakly.

He eventually collapsed on the ground. Sweat was perspiring on him. Everyone turned to Saito, including Louise.

"Tell us this, Saito. How do you know that Shadow was planning to use such a deadly technique?" Louise asked.

"Believe me when I say this... The moment he takes off those rings on his wrists, he's a force to be reckon with. I haven't seen him physically do so, but I've heard of him doing so, based on the stories I've heard of." Saito said.

"Your runes... They're glowing!" Louise said in shock.

Saito looked at his left hand. He was shocked upon seeing them glow brightly.

"You're right... They are...!" Saito said in awe.

"I know why... Shadow told me about you... You're a Gandálfr, just like he is…" Louise said, shocking everyone.

Saito was confused, but seeing the shocked faces of everyone, he realized the name has a significant effect. He disregarded the thought about it and walked to Shadow, who was unconscious. He placed Zenyōso back in its cover, making his runes fade. He began to wobble from dizziness and fell unconscious.

"Saito! What happened to you!?" Saito!" Louise said.

######

A few days have passed since the duel with Guiche. Shadow and Saito were slowly regaining consciousness. They looked around to see they were in an infirmary.

"The after effects from removing my inhibitor rings are something I need to be careful with... I wonder how long I was unconscious…" Shadow said.

"Good to see that you're awake as well, Shadow. I don't know how long we've been knocked out, but we have bandages on our bodies. Ugh... Some parts of me are still aching." Saito said.

"Guess that means we're still alive." Shadow said.

"That was a bit too drastic there, Shadow. You nearly destroyed the whole academy." Saito said.

"Lucky for everyone, I was holding the blast back. If I was willing to use a great deal of power, I would've destroyed it." Shadow said.

"By the way, my runes were glowing when I held your sword. When I held it, it felt like I was lighter, stronger. What was that?" Saito asked.

"That's the power of Gandálfr. One becomes blessed with fighting prowess, rivaling that of a master user of a weapon meant for fighting. By holding the Zenyōso, you were able to access the power." Shadow said.

Saito realized why the people were shocked and chuckled. He had a special ability that he didn't know till now.

"I guess we all have our surprises." Saito said.

"Indeed we do." Shadow responded.

By then, the door opened to reveal the same maid they protected.

"Are you two awake?" She asked.

"Yes, although we're still experiencing some discomfort. We'll be okay thoug.h" Shadow said.

"Thank goodness. You two were unconscious for four whole days." The maid said.

'Four whole days...? Oh man... I must have worried Tiffania/Louise' the boys thought in unison.

"Um, we didn't had a chance to introduce ourselves. My name is Saito." Saito said to the maid.

"My name is Shadow." Shadow followed along.

"Oh, well then. My name is Siesta. Pleased to meet you two." The maid said.

"So, why are you here?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Miss Vallière and Miss Westwood ordered me to bring food for you two." Siesta said, looking at the girls who were slowly waking up.

"They have been coming here to watch you two, worried that you might never wake up." Siesta said.

This made Saito and Shadow look at the infirmary bed sheets in guilt. They both felt bad for worrying them.

The girls woke up and noticed the boys awake. They quickly dashed to them, relieved to see them.

"Saito! You had me worried for days! I watched as you were unconscious with your friend! Don't do that again to your master!" Louise said, hiding tears back.

"Shadow! Don't worry me like that! I thought you were about to die!" Tiffania said, slowly shedding tears.

The boys looked at the girls with guilt. They then hugged them close, relieving their worries.

"I had my experience some fights like this. It does mean a lot to me if I let you or my friends get hurt, Tiffania." Shadow said.

"We won't be dying that easily. We happen to be two legendary familiars." Saito said.

The girls held on to the boys, smiling from their response.

Ending 1: Kokia - Fate

That's all from here.

Note 1: I had many different scenarios on how the fight would be, but I chose the one I written.

Note 2: As shown, Shadow was holding back. He was gauging his opponent before attacking.

Note 3: Saito has yet to know how to unleash the Zenyōso's ability of elemental manipulation. He only touched the sword and used it at its base form.

Any questions, send a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The ancient spirit sword and helping Louise's magic problem. Dimensional mysteries.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 1: Koji Yusa - Break your Destiny

* * *

Saito and Shadow were at Louise's room. Tiffania and Louise were present, discussing of recent events.

"So, exactly what was that surge of power, Shadow...?" Louise questioned.

"That's the result of removing my inhibitor rings." Shadow said, showing them.

"Inhibitor rings?" Tiffania said.

Everyone looked at the rings that Shadow was wearing. They were in slight awe to see an accessory capable of holding Shadow's power.

"Yes. That's what they're called. By wearing them, it prevents me from overusing my chaos abilities without tiring me out. Once I removed them, my chaos power is unleashed. However, using that much power will leave me fatigued. At worse times, it can take days." Shadow said.

"That's why you keep wearing those rings. It's to make sure you don't push yourself too much without risking your life." Louise deduced.

"Correct, Louise. That technique you saw me use was called Chaos Blast. It's an explosion of chaos energy, capable of wiping out part of a city. If I had used up all of my energy, I would have destroyed Tristain Academy right about now." Shadow said seriously.

"You held back the energy so you didn't want to destroy the academy." Tiffania realized.

"Indeed, Tiffania. I don't want to suddenly cause bloodshed among the innocent. I only fight to protect them, despite my destructive powers." Shadow said.

Louise and Tiffania realized the underlying tone from him. Shadow was afraid of his own power, fearing it would run rampant, doing more harm than good.

"I understand why you told me your power is destructive... That's why you never wanted to show it." Tiffania said to him.

"I care for others, despite how cold I am in battle. I won't say much, but I've lost several people that I knew back from where I'm from." Shadow said, remembering Maria and Professor Gerald Robotnik.

He began to remove his bandages from his body. Louise, Tiffania and Siesta remembered seeing his body was bruised from the duel.

"Don't remove the bandages, yet Shadow. You haven't healed up-"

(Play Sonic CD US OST - Tidal Tempest Bad Future)

Siesta was interrupted when he saw his body. There were no bruises on him. However, there was a peculiar mark on his back. It appeared to be a spiral with 6 spikes. The pattern was similar to the red streaks on his hair. Everyone noticed the mark and were intimidated by its appearance.

"What is that mark on your back, Shadow? It looks creepy…" Louise said, unnerved.

"That mark is a symbol. A symbol in which I show my presence. I rather not talk too much of it... It's more of a bloody history regarding about it." Shadow said.

"It is fine, Shadow. You don't have to say much about it." Hien said.

"Glad to hear that from you, Hien. I'm still wary about this mark that's forever on me." Shadow said.

"How did you get that mark though?" Saito questioned.

"It was sometime after a battle back on Westopolis." Shadow said.

"You mean when the Black Arms invaded Earth. It has been 10 years since that incident." Saito said.

"Yeah... When I was done with the battle, several pieces of the comet sliced my back, forming that mark you see. It has since became a symbol of my presence in anywhere I arrive at." Shadow said.

"I remember that time... But how did the fragments wound you?" Saito asked.

Shadow sighed in response. He reluctantly answered his question.

"When I fired the Eclipse Cannon to destroy the comet, some of the fragments were heading to the ARK. I had no choice but to defend it, considering they were heading at a vulnerable spot. Even in my super state, the fragments were able to injure me, due to the lack of energy." Shadow said.

"No wonder... You disappeared from the public eye since…" Saito deduced.

"You could say that... This mark is has become a reminder from them. Although I destroyed their comet, it doesn't mean they're dead. They will come back one day." Shadow said.

Everyone processed the information. Except Saito, they were all confused of what he meant. He then put his black shirt on with his white neckerchief.

(Tidal Tempest Bad Future US OST ends here)

"I'll leave that topic of discussion some other time. For now, let's focus on what we learned a few days ago." Shadow said, changing the topic.

"You're right. I'm still surprised that I'm a Gandálfr like you, Shadow. The thought of it is still a shock for me." Saito said.

"Well, I'd say that he has yet to learn more about the power." Hien said.

Saito looked at the flame on Shadow's chest. He was curious of the flame burning on him.

"Relax, it doesn't burn me. Hien's already a part of me." Shadow said.

"No need to remind me about that. I still feel rather astonished from it." Saito responded.

"Anyway, your ability as a Gandálfr is based on wielding weapons. Basically, anything made for battle will give you the power to wield them with legendary proficiency. Swords, guns, even weapons of mass destruction all fit in the criteria. In any case, finding a sword to defend yourself with will be ideal in this world." Shadow said.

"Speaking of swords, I felt the energy coming from your sword. What was that?" Saito questioned.

"That was Zenyōso resonating with you. It was made from a Gandálfr from a long time ago. Oddly enough, it was left dormant till I grabbed the sword. The real surprising part of the Zenyōso is its ability to change its appearance based which element. The only downside is, the element forms must be obtained from elemental spirits. So far, it has fire and wind." Shadow said.

Saito was shocked of not knowing the real power of the sword. He looked at it with amazement.

"I never knew about that...! I guess it can't be helped, since the sudden feeling with the power of Gandálfr left me baffled during that duel." Saito said.

"Well said, Saito... In any case, we need to buy you a sword of your own. Even a normal sword would be useful for you." Shadow said.

"Well, not as badass as yours though." Saito said in mock jealousy.

Shadow chuckled from Saito's tone. The girls decided to join in the conversation.

"Tomorrow is the Void day so we'll be able to head to Tristania. There's a weapon store we could head to." Louise suggested.

"We might be able to find a suitable weapon for Saito." Tiffania said.

"I don't see any problem with that. We should all head there." Hien said.

"Good call on that. We might as well get ourselves ready for tomorrow." Shadow said.

"It's settled then. We'll be heading to Tristania tomorrow morning." Louise said.

By then, the class bell rang. They all got themselves ready to attend the next class.

######

The quartet arrived in the classroom. This time, it was a female professor teaching them. Shadow recognized the professor when he first met Louise.

"Welcome back everyone. I'm sure most of you know me, but for the transfer students, my name is Chevreuse. I'll be your teacher for today." The female professor said.

Everyone began to set their writing paper up to take notes. Shadow was surprisingly ready while Saito watched on curiosity.

"The elements, fire, water, earth, and wind can be combined to create stronger and more diverse effects. Ice is created from wind and water. Dust or sand is made from wind and earth. Almost any combination can form these kind of spells. Our levels as mages is determined by how many we're capable of combining. I'm sure you all know the levels." Chevreuse said.

Montmorency raised her hand and sat up. She began to answer.

"A single element is called Dot. Two elements ranks you as a Line. Three is a Triangle. Four is a square." she said pride fully.

"Very well astute, Montmorency. I'm sure that most of you can only use one element." Chevreuse said.

By then, Kirche stood up to talk with her.

"Pardon my rudeness, Mrs. Chevreuse. We have a person who can't use a single element with zero percent of success." She said.

Everyone looked at Louise, who wanted to avoid their stares. Shadow and Saito got up, ready to defend her.

"Stop calling her with such an offending title. How would feel if you were in her position?" Saito asked.

"I noticed her wand appeared to be cracked. Someone must have done so to make her spells backfire explosively. Professor, I'm sure you're able to see that." Shadow said.

"Let me have a look at her wand for a minute." Chevreuse said.

Louise presented her wand to the professor. She examined it, noting the poor craftsmanship and aged appearance. Several cracks on the wand were present, indicating abused usage from it.

"Such a waste... This wand was abused and is not useful for casting spells. I'm afraid that no repairing techniques will work. I do have a spare wand that I can lend." Chevreuse said, looking at the wand.

She then fumbled in one of her pockets and pulled out a peculiar wand. It was a white colored wand with white feathers decorating at the body. Louise was surprised of seeing the wand. It felt accepting to her.

"Thank you for the wand, Professor. Also, forgive me for what happened days ago." Louise said.

"It is okay. I'm sure we all make mistakes in life. In the meantime, why don't you try to practice your spells so you can get a feel from the wand you have?" Chevreuse said.

######

The classes have ended. Although it left a sour taste at the beginning, it became more accepting in the end. Louise began to recite a levitation spell on a pebble, only to make it move briefly.

"I still have much to learn..." Louise said, sighing.

"Well, I believe your magic is tailored to your emotions. Concentrate your magic so it won't lead to a powerful burst." Shadow said.

Louise concentrated her power and was able to gently levitate another pebble. She finally was able to cast spells without causing explosions.

"I did it...! Thank you, Shadow!" Louise said happily.

"Hey, it's no problem. I just happen to find the problem so it can be addressed to the professor. I also noticed that wand is able to channel your magic easily. It should be okay for you to cast spells now." Shadow said.

"I'm glad that you were able to find the problem. Now I don't need to feel such humiliation." Louise said.

"Easy there, Louise. Remember, you need to calm your thoughts. Your magic is immense so it requires you to focus. I'll let you know on this. Your magic is like a powerful void. It's as though it's a raging ocean. Concentrate it so it doesn't go against your will to form the explosions." Shadow said.

Louise nodded in response and performed a low level wind spell. She created a gust of wind. This satisfied her to know she was establishing control. She decided to use a fire spell.

 **"Firebolt!"**

From her wand, a bolt of fire formed and shot out like a bullet. She was able to aim her wand away from the academy building, making the bolt explode violently. This made her smile in response.

"Saito, Shadow, Tiffania! Did you see that!? I am able to use my spells with success." Louise said, excited.

"Keep practicing, Louise. The more you know of your magic prowess, the better for you to cast your spells without fail" Shadow said.

Saito was also impressed. He took note of Louise's demeanor slowly changing. It was become more positive than he could imagine.

######

That night, Saito and Shadow were walking outside. They left the girls back in their respective dorm rooms.

"You know, I feel rather envious of you and Tiffania." Saito said.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked, confused of what Saito meant.

"I mean, she's very attractive and very calm. Louise can be bossy at times, but she's also attractive in her sense." Saito said.

Shadow understood and sighed in response.

"Saito, I generally don't go for a girl's looks like that... I prefer getting to know them rather than being controlled by my cardinal desires." Shadow said.

Saito was surprised of his control over his thoughts. It made him think that Shadow was one in a million people who don't care for a person's appearance.

"Well, she certainly has someone who's appreciative." Saito said.

"Speaking of our masters, Louise has been rather needy with you lately. I don't suppose it relates to how you're able to cheer her up." Shadow said.

"I don't know what you mean." Saito said, blushing.

"Well, I would say she's starting to warm up with others. Make sure to support her when things get dicey." Shadow said.

While walking, they saw Siesta walking by. She noticed the boys who defended her.

"Oh Saito, Shadow. What brings you here?" Siesta asked.

"Good evening. We were just walking by, chatting about our masters." Shadow said.

Siesta took note of their attitude, seeing them act almost like brothers.

"You two get along really well." she said.

"Well, circumstances have made us get along with each other. We both share the same fate but we need to prove ourselves that anyone's special in their own way." Shadow said.

"Well, mind if you two come with me? There are some people who want to speak with you both." Siesta said.

The boys blinked in confusion. They decided to follow Siesta.

######

The boys were surprised upon heading to a small dining room. The reason? A group of chefs were congratulating them.

"In honor of Our Swords, we would like to greet you both." The head chef said.

"'Our Swords'?" The boys said in synchrony.

"That's right. You two are Plebeians, yet you two taught that arrogant Noble a lesson. You have both become a symbol of our pride and hope for us." The head chef said.

"That time when I held Shadow's sword, my body suddenly reacted and felt as though I was capable of fighting. It happened so quickly, I had little time to think of what happened." Saito confessed.

He then looked at Shadow, who was surprised of the meeting.

"I'm sure you had your share of the experience, Shadow." Saito said to him.

"I'll admit, when I first touched the Zenyōso, it felt as though my natural physical prowess has increased a great deal. Upon letting go of it, the feeling disappears. That's the sensation of our special ability, Saito. The ability to use any weapon." Shadow said, admitting his side of the experience.

"Did you hear that everyone? A true master never boasts of his own skills. You two are different, compared to the Nobles. It's impressive." The head chef said.

"I had to confess though. The food they eat is without a doubt savory beyond my wildest dreams." Saito said.

The head chef gave Saito a friendly slap on the back.

"With my hands, I, the head chef, Marteau, can make any cuisine fit for a king." The head chef said.

Shadow whistled in response, respecting the chef's pride.

"My compliments to the chef, Marteau. You have made such amazing food." Shadow said respectfully.

"I like this one as well. Such a respecting tone from Our Swords. Let me provide a kiss." Marteau said.

Shadow merely placed his right index and middle finger on Marteau's forehead gently. He made an understanding smile.

"We'll be making sure that your honor as head chef is not unheard from you. The food you make is an essence of art that can touch a person's soul." Shadow said.

Marteau was surprised of the speech and felt prideful from it.

"Did you hear that everyone? Our food has touched the soul of man. We will be able to make great meals for everyone to prove our best" Marteau said with excitement.

Saito and Shadow chuckled, seeing the positive energy from them.

"You two are very modest for Plebeians. It's impressive." Marteau said.

Siesta watched them, smiling from seeing the respectful tone.

######

Outside, Saito and Shadow were with Siesta. They were looking out at the night sky.

"Please come again. They're all your fans now, Saito and Shadow." Siesta said.

"We are confident enough to live on. But I'll have to admit this... I was holding back to gauge that Noble's strength." Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Siesta asked.

"His magic prowess on the earth elemental is something to reckon, but he lacks formal training. He was too cocky." Shadow said.

"You're one to tell, Shadow. I thought I was done for when we got injured the other day." Saito said in a hurt mock.

"Both of you were in a serious condition. You two couldn't wake up from the injuries you had. There were times that you both almost slipped in a coma." Siesta said.

Saito and Shadow looked at the maid with mild surprise. Shadow was more surprised, realizing that his current body has introduced a new weakness for him. It was unlike his original form.

"The coma nearly happened to us?" Saito asked in shock.

"Ms. Vallière and Westwood requested the headmaster to help heal you both. The spell was long term healing, but it was rather slow." Siesta said.

'Louise/Tiffania would go this far to help us recover?' The boys thought in surprise.

"It's not like everyone's heartless. Even a Noble like Reynald would have stepped in to heal us." Shadow said.

"I agree with Shadow. There's bound to be kind hearted Nobles around Halkeginia." Saito said in agreement.

The maid smiled in response. She felt more reassured from them.

"Um... Saito... I would like to sit down and talk with you two next time." Siesta said in a whisper.

This made Saito blush, making Shadow chuckle quietly. He didn't want to alert them of his laughter so he kept silent. Siesta noticed his face blushing.

"Is there something wrong?" Siesta asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong. I'll see you again, Siesta." Saito said.

"Okay." The maid said.

"We'll be heading back inside now." Shadow said.

"Good night you two." Siesta said.

"Good night, Siesta." the boys said.

######

The boys were on their way to their masters' rooms. The talk with Siesta was able to alleviate their stress of the world around them.

"She's such a nice girl." Saito said.

Shadow suppressed a chuckle but decided to act in a playful tone.

"Hitting on her already, Saito...?" Shadow questioned.

"D-don't get the wrong idea about that!" He said in denial.

This made Shadow chuckle in response. Saito pouted from hearing his laughter.

"Relax, I'm only teasing you. Still, she's more trusting with you though." Shadow said.

By then, the boys noticed Kirche's familiar in the hall. The salamander was staring at them.

"Hey, isn't that Kirche's familiar?" Saito asked.

By then, the creature moved up to them. This made them alert, forcing them to move back. It managed to tackle them down, but Shadow was a step ahead.

 **"Chaos Control!"**

Shadow used his Chaos Control to slow down time. He was able to hold on to the left sleeve from Saito's sweater. It allowed him to remain unaffected by the time slowing ability.

"Whoa... Thanks for the help, Shadow." Saito said.

"Quickly, we need to move before the effect wears off." Shadow said.

Immediately, he held on to Saito's hand and began to move in supersonic speeds. They were at an outdoor staircase, leading to a sky way. Shadow snapped his fingers to make time resume in normal speed.

"That still surprises me to see one of your abilities... I never thought it would be this useful." Saito said in mild surprise.

"It comes in handy when things get dicey. Anyway, it seems that Kirche's familiar was trying to catch us, but not for meal purposes." Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Saito questioned.

"I mean, the salamander was sent to bring us to her. I don't like this one bit." Shadow said.

By then, Shadow was suddenly knocked out. Saito was also knocked out as well. From the staircase, Kirche appeared.

"Those two have ignited my heart... I won't let them get away so easily." She said.

She used a levitation spell to carry them to her room.

######

Upon arriving in the room, Kirche switched her clothing to her nightgown. She then wave her wand to the boys.

'The fainting spell. Comes in handy to knock an unsuspecting person asleep.' She thought.

Kirche moved out of sight in the darkness when Saito and Shadow regained consciousness. They looked around to see a room unfamiliar to them.

"Where are we?" Saito questioned.

The boys noticed the salamander that followed them. Immediately, Shadow knew whose room this is.

"This is Kirche's room... What business does she have with us?" Shadow asked.

"Ara, welcome to my room, Saito and Shadow" Kirche said in a sultry tone.

The boys noticed Kirche behind them. She was wearing a revealing dark purple nightgown. However, the boys kept their thoughts at check. Shadow knew what she was planning and didn't like it at all.

"Kirche, what's the meaning of this?" Shadow asked.

"You two have captured my heart during that battle with Guiche. Both of you looked so cool." Kirche said.

"Whatever you're thinking Kirche, we refuse." Shadow said.

Saito was surprised on the bold actions from the girl. Shadow was not easily convinced. He held on to Saito's shoulder and used Chaos Control to leave the room. Kirche watched as they disappeared from her room. This made her more determined to win their hearts.

"I won't give up... I will claim them as my own." Kirche said.

######

Saito and Shadow teleported near Tiffania's room. Luckily, they weren't inside.

"Sorry about that, but I don't trust that girl... She was playing with our emotions so I wouldn't dare get close to her." Shadow said.

Saito was surprised on the tone Shadow made. It sounded irritated, almost as though it would cause an argument.

"In any case, let's find Louise's room. I'm able to find where she is." Shadow said.

"How were you able to?" Saito asked in surprise.

"I can sense her magic from here. I'll lead the way." Shadow said.

The boys were walking their way to Louise's room. They noticed her outside, looking irritated. Upon seeing Shadow, her demeanor calmed down.

"What was the meaning of you being around Saito, Shadow?" Louise asked.

"Let's just say we were having a talk about the place we're currently in. We also talked about our former lives from we came from. However, Kirche's familiar attempted to kidnap us, forcing me to use Chaos Control to teleport. She managed to catch us by using some kind of fainting spell." Shadow explained.

"Then how were you able to escape?" Louise asked, surprised.

"I used the same Chaos Control to teleport into a different location of the school. It helped us escape from her clutches. In any case, we didn't want to go near her. She's exuding an unnerving aura that I don't like." Shadow said.

Saito had to agree with him. He held on to his arms, shivering. Louise was proud of them. She was smiling.

"Well, you two picked your sides wisely. However, I can't get along with her either. The Zerbst and Vallière family have been enemies for generations. We wouldn't dare let even a single strand of hair from our servants get stolen from them. It's utterly humiliating for the family." Louise explained.

"A family feud... Sounds like the rivalry may have occurred due to reasons unknown to us." Shadow deduced.

"Perhaps, but we don't know as of yet. However, that woman has been messing with me since my first year." Louise said.

"I don't want to know why... In any case, we should worry about tomorrow. Saito needs a weapon to defend himself. Since tomorrow's the day of the Void, we can head into the capital to find a weapon for him." Shadow said.

"Good thinking, Shadow. And Saito, I'm proud that you chose my side." Louise said, smiling.

Saito was surprised, seeing the smile. It looked as though it was made from an angel to him.

"You should smile more. It looks well on you." Saito said calmly.

Louise blushed red in response. She couldn't make any words to say. In a comical way, she was uttering incoherently. Shadow, on the other hand, quietly chuckled. He looked to Saito, giving and acknowledged nod before teleporting back to Tiffania's room.

######

Shadow arrived in Tiffania's room. He noticed her looking at the night sky.

"Oh, Shadow. Welcome back." Tiffania said.

"I'm home." Shadow said, making Tiffania giggle.

"I've been with Saito, talking about life from our world. Other than that, we should plan to go to Tristania, the capital. We're heading there tomorrow." Shadow said.

"How will we get there though? I don't know how to get there by horse riding." Tiffania said.

Shadow chuckled in response. Tiffania looked confused as to why he laughed.

"Do you remember how fast I could go? I could use also use Chaos Control for flight." Shadow said.

Tiffania realized what he meant and giggled, forgetting Shadow's natural speed. They yawned from fatigue and were about to fall asleep. Shadow looked away as Tiffania was changing into her nightgown. Upon hearing the comforter shuffling, she begged Shadow to join her in bed. He blushed red, feeling her hands touch his shoulders.

######

The next morning, Kirche was applying lipstick on her lips. She was planning to woo the boys with her allure.

"I won't let them escape my grasp. How should I get close to them today?" She questioned.

Kirche heard several voices outside and went to the window.

"Why not use your levitation to head to the town? We could easily fly there." Shadow suggested.

"I don't have that much mastery on the spell yet. I can only use it to hover at the moment." Louise said.

"It can't be helped then... I'll use my Chaos Control to help fly our way there." Shadow responded.

He charged positive chaos energy in his body. An aura of blue Chaos energy surrounded his body.

"Hang on tight everyone. This will be much faster than a dragon." Shadow said.

"I've seen him use this ability once, but I never experienced how fast he could go. We should listen to him." Tiffania suggested.

Louise and Saito followed along and held on to Shadow. Kirche watched as they all levitated in the air.

" **Chaos Control!"**

Shadow was flying in supersonic speed, creating a powerful shockwave. Kirche watched in surprise and fascination. The wind blew at her face, making her hair fly back.

"He's fast..." She muttered in shock.

'Wait, they're heading out to town... I guess there's the chance of meeting outside…' Kirche thought.

######

In a different room, a light blue haired girl with matching eyes was reading a book. The girl was wearing the academic uniform for Tristain Academy. She had a expressionless look on her face, reading a book. She had a long staff, shaped like a hooked cane. Her reading was disturbed by the sound of someone knocking on her door. She softly uttered a spell.

 **"Ansul bel ar…"**

The door opened but there was no sound. The girl used a silence spell to stop any ambient noises. From the door, Kirche was looking frantic. She appeared to be venting her frustration by talking, but no sound was heard. The girl waits a few seconds reading before shaking her staff to cancel the spell.

"...Tabitha! We're heading out to town so get ready!" Kirche said.

"Today's the day of the Void." The now named Tabitha said quietly.

"I understand how important this day is to you. You see, I fell in love. But they both left with that cursed Vallière. I need to know why they're heading out. Do you understand?" Kirche said.

Tabitha silently shook her head in response. She was reading her book.

"That's right... You won't do anything without explanation..." Kirche sighed.

"I want to catch up to them, but they moved too quickly so I need your familiar's help to catch up to them! Please help!" Kirche said.

Tabitha closed her book in response. This made Kirche smile.

"You understand right?" Kirche questioned.

Tabitha opened her window made a whistle call. From the sky, a large blue dragon came. Tabitha and Kirche got on the dragon to ride it.

######

In the sky, Tabitha and Kirche were on their way to follow the quartet.

"Your Silpheed is magnificent, no matter how many times I see it." Kirche complimented.

"Which way?" Tabitha asked.

"Um... I was in a rush so..." Kirche said nervously.

"Four people. Flying in the air at rapid speed. Follow but don't eat them." Tabitha commanded.

The dragon growled, listening to the order.

######

The quartet was flying in the air at rapid speed.

"How fast can you go!?" Saito yelled.

"I can go over Mach 2, if that's what you want to know!" Shadow answered.

"MACH 2!? And I thought Sonic was fast!" Saito said in shock.

The girls were confused on what the boys were saying.

"What do you guys mean by Mach 2?" Louise said.

"It means I'm moving in the speed of sound. See the cone in front of us?" Shadow said.

The girls looked at the come surrounding them. It was a yellow cone that glowed brightly.

"That cone is called a Mach cone. When any object moves at the speed of sound, this phenomenon appears. Anything at our path is often blown away from the shockwave it produces" Shadow answered.

The girls were shocked at the speed. Saito was amazed on seeing the cone, having a chance to see the phenomenon right in front of him.

######

The quartet arrived at the capital. Louise, Saito, and Tiffania took a breather after the fast flight.

"Not even a dragon could fly that fast...! You were right about your speed." Louise said in surprised fascination.

"There is only one person who can keep up with me, but he's not here." Shadow said.

"You mean Sonic the Hedgehog, right?" Saito asked.

"The same one... Anyway, we got here fashionably early. Let's go find the weapon's shop for you, Saito. Mind if you lead the way, Louise?" Shadow said.

"Sure. Stay close with me so you guys won't get lost." Louise said.

The quartet was walking at an alley. Louise looked carefully, making sure the destination she picked was correct.

"It should be near the Plemon's potion shop... There it is." Louise said.

######

The quartet were inside the store. Saito and Shadow had a look at the owner. He had a bored look with two buck teeth sticking out. His nose was red from the outer fringe of the nasal bridge to the domes at the tip. He looked more of a rodent in appearance.

'This guy is like a rat... Don't like to think of that term though... Might as well play it safe, unless he does something strange.' Shadow thought.

"Welcome to my store. How can I help you?" The owner asked.

"I'm here to look for a sword for my partner." Louise said.

"Well, it's a common trend for servants to carry weapons, even in the castle." he said, handing a sword to Louise.

Louise looked at the sword in comparison with Shadow's.

"This sword is thinner than Shadow's…" Louise said.

"Isn't there a bigger and broader one in the store?" Louise asked.

"I'm sorry to say, but that guy's physique matches well with that sword." the owner said.

"I'm asking for a bigger and broader sword." Louise demanded.

"C-coming right up" he stuttered.

The owner went to the back of the counter, muttering.

"Amateur Noble... This'll be easy to rip her off. That other girl is quite a treasure though…" he said.

Shadow's ears twitched, hearing the owner's words. This made him on guard for anything.

"You're sure we'll be able to find a suitable sword for me? The shop doesn't seem to show it." Saito said.

"You need to have a critical eye for swords, Saito. All swords may have quality, but it's dependent on what they are possessed from. Meaning, the sword is not a weapon unless its wielder wills it to become one." Shadow said wisely.

Saito nodded with mild surprise. Louise and Tiffania heard the speech and were impressed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." the owner said.

The sword Saito was presented with was gold in color. From the center of the cross guard, a small ruby was embedded at the center. Saito was marveled of the sword but Shadow looked at it with a critical eye.

"This is amazing." Saito said.

"It's the best one in the store. It was made by Germania's Mage-alchemist, Sir Spee. It can slice through steel." the owner said.

"How much is it?" Louise asked.

"It costs 3000 New Gold" the owner said.

"You could buy a well-fortified house with a forest for a yard, at that price!" Louise said in shock.

"A true sword has the worth of a castle. If it's only a house, it's a good deal." the owner stated.

"No deal." Shadow said, surprising everyone.

"What do you mean?" The owner said.

"This sword is indeed made of pure gold, but it's for decorative purposes. It is NOT made for fighting. Pure gold is not meant to be used as material for weapons. It is too heavy due to its properties. Therefore, making an alloy with either copper, bronze, or iron will not enhance the sword. It'll weaken it to the point of breaking after the initial strike. Even a well-placed strike on armor would destroy the sword." Shadow said.

"Well, someone has been studying alchemy... That's the only sword I have that's suitable." the owner said, clearly hiding his surprise.

Louise, Saito, and Tiffania were all shocked of the knowledge Shadow possessed. The owner decided to question Shadow of the sword he was holding.

"If you're so smart, why is your sword appearing to be made of silver? Silver cannot be used for swords as well." the owner questioned in retort.

"You're right about that. However, the properties of this sword I hold are not from silver. This sword is made from mythril steel alloy. I'm sure you know that means." Shadow said, shocking the owner.

The man couldn't believe what he heard. Shadow smiled in silent victory, outwitting him.

"How much New Gold you have Louise?" Shadow asked.

"I have about 400 New Gold" she said.

Shadow began to think, till he sensed an aura. Louise, Tiffania and Saito looked at Shadow to see him staring at a particular sword.

"What are you looking at, Shadow?" Saito asked.

"That sword... It may look aged, but that's not its real form... Something about it is making me sense something like magic... It's dormant, but I can feel the magic being exuded" Shadow said.

"It doesn't look anything more than a rusty sword" Saito commented.

"Trust me when I say this. It's more than it looks. I'd say we should take this one" Shadow said.

"Take that sword... It's free. That dang sword has been frightening my customers away" the owner said, providing its scabbard.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Shadow said, leaving a note.

The owner picked up the note and was reading it. He started sweating bullets after finishing it.

-If you continue to stare at my master with such a lecherous look like that, I'll rip off that part that makes you a man. - The note said.

######

Outside, Saito was examining the sword.

"You sure that sword is special? It looks pretty old." Saito said.

"I'm holding an ancient sword, remember? Your sword is older than mine." Shadow retorted.

The girls giggled, seeing the boys acting like brothers.

"They get along real well." Tiffania said.

"I have to agree though. Shadow saved up my money. His knowledge is rather surprising." Louise said.

"I'd never knew he was that smart. His world must have taught him a lot." Tiffania said.

Nearby, Kirche and her friend, Tabitha, noticed the quartet. She looked peeved, seeing the sword Saito held.

"So that girl decided to buy something for Saito for his affection? I'm not going to lose…!" Kirche said with determination.

Before Kirche realized it, the quartet were up on a rooftop, seeing them. Louise sighed in disgust.

"Clearly, she's sticking her nose to our business... How irritating." Louise commented.

"I've got a hunch she'll try to woo us with that sword from that store... I don't like this at all. Louise, be sure to be ready. I'm teleporting us at the dorm room hallway." Shadow said.

He raised his left arm to channel chaos energy and performed Chaos Control.

######

The quartet arrived at the hallway. Louise was surprised of the teleportation, feeling more curious of Shadow.

"If this was easier, why didn't you use that earlier?" Saito asked.

"I need to see the place physically in order for me to teleport there. That's why I used the flying version of Chaos Control." Shadow said.

"Well, that explains that... Still, it could be useful for rapid escape." Louise said.

"Bear in mind that the longer the range, the more energy I need to exert. Hence why I use a Chaos Emerald to boost my power." Shadow said.

"'Chaos Emerald?' What are these emeralds you're speaking of?" Louise asked.

Shadow placed a reassuring touch on Tiffania's shoulder. She proceeded to show the emeralds that were hidden in a pouch. They were as small as a pebble till they grew back to normal size.

"Wow... They're amazing…" Louise said, feeling the energy.

"The power of these items is immense... If left on the wrong hands, it could cause untold destruction." Shadow said.

"That's why he held the emeralds with him. He's become their sole guardian of them." Saito said.

"Precisely. I don't want anyone to use these emeralds for any desire. These gems are not one to be used lightly." Shadow said.

Tiffania placed them back in her pouch, making them shrink back in size. Shadow realized another thing.

"Say, Louise... How long does a dragon take to reach the academy to Tristania?" Shadow asked.

"About twice the speed on horse, which is three hours" Louise answered.

"Well, expect Kirche in about an hour or so. Tiffania and I will wait here so things don't get chaotic." Shadow said.

Saito couldn't help but chuckle. This got everyone to look at him.

"What's so funny?" Louise asked.

"'Chaotic...' Get the meaning? Chaos and chaotic... The emeralds are chaotic." Saito said.

Everyone understood the meaning and began laughing in response. The laughter was contagious for them, but it was relieving.

"Whew... That was a good line there." Saito said, taking a breather.

"I'll say. That made me laugh." Shadow agreed.

The girls also calmed down, but they couldn't help but giggle in response. They all began to pass time, waiting for Kirche to show up. True to Shadow's prediction, Kirche arrived with Tabitha. She provided the golden sword to Saito, who didn't cast a look of amazement.

"How and why did you bought that sword?" Louise asked.

[Flashback]

Kirche was at the same store Louise went in. The owner noticed Kirche, feeling enticed by her appeal.

"The best sword from Germania's Mage/alchemist is sold here, correct?" Kirche asked.

"Yes. I have it with me. It costs 3000 New Gold." The owner said.

Kirche decided to play her allure game to the owner. The man didn't realize he was being baited by her.

"It's really hot here... Maybe I should loosen my top or take it off…" She said in a sultry tone.

Kirche immediately unbuttoned her shirt at the first few. Her chest was partly exposed, making the owner fall into his own lust.

"I-I'm sorry... The price should be 2,500 New Gold." The owner said.

"Is it still expensive?" Kirche asked.

"Ah, that's right! It's 2000!." The man said.

Kirche only smirked as she proceeded to slowly raise her skirt, showing her thighs.

"500 New Gold…" She said.

The man was completely enshrouded with his own lust. His nose turned so red, it was blinking like an alarm.

"I-It's 500 then!" The man said.

Kirche smiled and left a check. She got off of the desk.

"I'll take it." She said.

The owner realized he was tricked by Kirche. This made him fall to the ground in defeat.

[Flashback ends]

Shadow couldn't help but laugh at the man being lured by Kirche's trap.

'I must admit, it was funny to hear what happened to him. He probably had no experience.' Shadow thought in amusement.

Louise suppressed a chuckle, but she was smirking. Saito tried to suppress his laughter but failed. Tabitha remained impassive, reading her book. Tiffania was confused on why Shadow was laughing.

"Serves that scammer right though. He clearly needed a taste of his own medicine." Shadow said.

"I was told that this is a great sword from Germania. It's known for its swords and women. There's no way a Tristian girl like you would beat me." Kirche said.

Shadow began to snicker before his chuckling turned into full laughter. Everyone was confused on why Shadow was laughing.

"You seriously need to study more on alchemy... That sword won't survive a battle or even a duel." He said.

"What do you mean?" Kirche asked.

"You're really slow to understand this... That sword is made for decoration purposes. Gold is not meant for combat. Watch…" Shadow said.

Shadow was holding the golden sword on his right. He then unsheathed Zenyōso on his left hand. It was in its normal form. Everyone paid attention carefully when Shadow raised his sword to swing. Upon hitting the golden sword, it literally shattered, proving Shadow's earlier statement.

"Will I need to prove again?" Shadow asked.

Kirche shook her head rapidly. She remained silent, unable to argue back. Tabitha looked at Shadow with interest.

"Smart…" She said in monotone.

Louise smiled with pride. Shadow provided a strong boost to her confidence.

"As Shadow showed, the sword I got is a better choice." Louise said.

Kirche looked at Louise. Jealousy and irritation was clearly shown. She raised her wand at Louise, who raised her wand in response. Both were pointing their wands at each other, ready to throw a spell. Shadow quickly went to Tiffania and moved Saito near him. He created a barrier of chaos energy.

"You don't want to get caught in the crossfire. It can get lethal…" Shadow said.

By then, the air suddenly forced the wands to be lifted off of Kirche's and Louise's hand. They fell back to the ground. Everyone looked at Tabitha who moved her left hand off from her staff.

"We are inside." She said.

"Thanks for stopping a potential fight like that." Shadow said.

"Tabitha…" She introduced.

"I'm Shadow." Shadow said.

"In any case, let's listen to Saito's and Shadow's decisions. Who they prefer to be with?" Kirche said.

'Why are we dragged into this?' Shadow thought comically.

"Let's have the boys decide which of us they prefer." The girls said.

Shadow quickly chose Louise. Kirche looked in defeat as she saw him move towards her rival. Saito was left as the last person. He began to think carefully on who to choose. Ultimately, he chose Louise. This made Kirche sigh angrily in defeat. Louise, on the other hand, was cheerful.

"I didn't chose you out of whim. I knew you more than Kirche. Also, I don't betray my friends." Shadow said.

Louise and Tiffania smiled, hearing Shadow's words. They were encouraging for them. Saito smiled, seeing his trusting Shadow was.

"This is a great time for me to say this. I hate you, Louise." Kirche said.

"Coincidence? I also hate you as well." Louise said.

"It's a duel!" They said in unison.

Shadow sighed in response. He didn't like how immature they were acting.

"They really need to calm themselves down before it gets worse…" He muttered to Saito.

"Tell me about it... This is going out of hand." Saito responded.

"Hey! Keep it down there, you dull-witted women!" A voice sounded out, alerting the boys.

The girls heard the voice and were not pleased. They stared at the boys with murderous intent.

"'Dull-witted...'" Kirche said.

"'Women'?" Louise finished.

"That's not from our voices..." Saito said.

"Same thing as Saito said…" Shadow said.

"The sword." Tabitha said.

Everyone looked at the sword that Louise got. The rain guard was moving.

"Causing such a ruckus to make me awaken from my dormancy." The sword complained.

"The sword...is talking…" Saito said in shock.

"You're my user...? You look like a fool with such a face like that! No wonder I woke from my slumber." The sword said.

This got Shadow's interest from the sword. He began to question it.

"'User'? Are you referring to his runic name?" Shadow asked.

"Yep. I see that you also possess the same thing." The sword said.

'That sword is smart... If anything, it'll be an ally worth keeping for Saito.' Shadow thought.

"Isn't that an Intelligence Sword? One that has a mind of its own. You certainly got something" Kirche said to Louise.

"I didn't know anything about it. Shadow told me to get it due to what he felt from the sword" Louise said.

"What is the current year? Where is this place anyway? Answer me, damn it!" The sword said.

This made Saito laugh from the sword. He felt the same way upon his arrival of Tristain.

"I'll use this one" Saito said.

Kirche and Louise were surprised on Saito choosing the sword. Louise was internally smirking. Saito was talking with the sword.

"My name is Saito." He said.

"I'm called Derfflinger. Nice to meet you, Partner." The sword said.

Shadow smiled, seeing the friendship between them. Ironically, he was thinking of E-123 Ω (Omega) from his world.

'Those two remind me of him... I wonder how the others are doing back in my world.' Shadow thought.

######

In Mobius, Sonic was discussing with his friends of the disappearance of the Chaos Emeralds and Shadow.

"Last I saw of Shadow, he was heading to a forest. He said he wanted to find some peace." Sonic explained.

"He's had a rough time in his life... Shadow was probably questioning himself on what to do." Rouge said.

"Unable to receive any transmissions from Shadow. Long range scanners have been proven ineffective." Omega said.

"We may need to find out what happened to him." Tails said.

"But we don't have any clue.s" Knuckles said.

"Leave that to me." A familiar voice said.

"Eggman... What do you want now? We're kind of busy" Sonic said in disinterest.

"I'm trying to be helpful here, you moronic hedgehog." Eggman said.

"How could we trust you after what have you been doing?" Tails asked.

"I'm afraid it's a serious matter. My scanners couldn't pick up any Chaos energy signature on Mobius nor in outer space. It's likely that Shadow may have been transported to a different dimension." Eggman deduced.

"Well, when you put it that way, it does sound convincing. But how were you able to deduce that theory?" Tails asked.

"I witnessed what appeared to be a portal when Shadow was meditating in the forest with the Chaos Emeralds. When he touched it, the portal pulled him in, with the emeralds." Eggman explained.

"Alright... I don't trust you, but I'll believe what you said." Sonic responded.

"But, the problem is, I can't track where that portal leads to. I can't even find out what world it could go to." Eggman refuted.

"Back to square one... If anything, I would probably visit Zonic to see..."

Sonic immediately got the idea and dashed away, leaving his friends confused.

######

In the dimensions, a zone lies in between. A region called the No Zone, where everything is in a right angle from everything. The area was like a futuristic city. From the place, a trans-dimensional police force monitors the realities of everyone.

"It's been a while since I've been to the No Zone. I wonder if Zonic is around." Sonic said.

By then, a figure came up to Sonic. The person was wearing blue, steel gloves, green steel boots, a red-yellow suit and a red helmet with a visor.

"Good to see you, Zonic. I need your help in this one." Sonic stated.

"I've noticed that Shadow is not in your dimension. It wasn't his intention to disappear, but he was summoned." Zonic said.

"But where is he?" Sonic questioned.

"He's currently in a different dimension. It's almost like Mobius, except the world uses magic. If I have to give a name for it, it's called Mobius Alpha-1. I can also sense Chaos Emerald energy signatures there. It seems that the Chaos Emeralds were with him." Zonic said.

"How is he doing though?" Sonic asked.

"He's doing okay. In the meantime, I must go and continue my work. Some dimensional anomalies have been appearing." Zonic said.

'Busy as always, Zonic... Anyway, that dimension he said was called 'Mobius Alpha-1. Better let Tails know about this'. Sonic thought as he sped his way back to his home dimension.

######

Back in Mobius Prime, Sonic met up with everyone and explained to them where Shadow is.

"So he's in this dimension where people can do magic... It's not something Chaos Control could do." Tails stated.

"The Chaos Emeralds are out there though. If anything, we need to make sure they're kept safe. The Master Emerald has been fluctuating like a light bulb though." Knuckles said.

"What was the reason, Knuckles?" Silver asked.

"It's probably due to the sudden disappearance of the Chaos Emeralds. It is a sentient emerald so it does provide messages to me. The constant blinking was its message into letting me know of the 7 emeralds disappearance." Knuckles said.

"Alright... But how do we get to the dimension where Shadow is? We don't have anything known to anyone that can make us travel there." Rouge said.

"Perhaps I can help myself. Shadow did had those Chaos Emeralds and I want them. Since he's in that dimension, we won't be able to retrieve them." Eggman said.

"We'll find a way to get to him, but I don't like where this is going, Egghead." Sonic said.

"You have a better idea than me?" Eggman retorted.

Sonic couldn't retort, leaving everyone surprised.

"Let's just construct a machine that's capable of dimension traveling. I'll be able to make it, but I need some help." Tails said.

"Alright, let's get our project ready." Sonic said.

* * *

Ending 1: Kokia - Fate

* * *

That's all from here.

Note 1: The story will shift between the Sonic Characters back in Mobius to Shadow in the Zero No Tsukaima universe. I'll include them in the story, but not as major characters.

Note 2: The Archie characters will be included, but in a rare encounter. I'm trying to stick with the main cast.

Note 3: The dimension name for Zero No Tsukaima was a random name I picked. If anyone is knowledgeable of the Archie comics and sees this name, please relax. It's a name I thought of to provide a code for Zonic to identify.

Note 4: The mark on Shadow's back is his logo on his self-titled game.

Note 5: Chaos Control only manipulates time and space. It cannot be used for dimension traveling purposes.

Any questions, send a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Maid in Distress. Glimpse of Dark Shadow.

I do not own anything from any media

Opening 1: Koji Yusa - Break Your Destiny

* * *

It was an early morning in the Tristain Academy. A clanging sound of swords being hit was heard. Saito and Shadow were practicing their swordplay outside. A group of students noticed the training session between them. Tiffania and Louise were watching the boys fighting each other fiercely. Saito was constantly dodging from each attack.

"Step it up, Saito. Don't rely on your power alone. Use your instincts." Shadow said.

Saito stood on the offensive. He was planning to strike Shadow with a vertical attack. This made him sidestep, seeing the attack.

"You'll have to make sure you fool the enemy to thinking they will be safe from the attacks you've shown. Make them believe they have the advantage so you can strike." Shadow lectured.

Saito proceeded to hold his sword, ready to strike horizontally from the right. Shadow merely jumped and flipped in the air. Saito proceeded to perform a diagonal slash, catching Shadow off guard.

"That's the way to fight. Look for the moment of weakness and strike down." Shadow said.

The boys disappeared due to their fast speed. Attacks were blocked or countered, creating loud shockwaves. Everyone was in awe of the event happening.

"This is very surprising... Two Gandálfr familiars from separate masters are fighting each other for training purposes. It's amazing to watch this." Reynald said.

Saito and Shadow were up in the air with their swords locked, spinning like a tornado. Upon landing on the ground, they separated at a distance.

"Whoa... I never thought that would happen." Saito said.

"This kind of thing will happen to us since we can move faster. Try to get used to it." Shadow said.

Saito eventually charged at him, ready to deliver the final strike. Shadow decided to dash as well. Both were a few inches to each other's face. Shadow was attempting to perform a vertical slash. Saito was preparing to do a horizontal slash. Both swords were locked in combat.

"Your sword technique is starting to improve, Saito. The more we train, the better our techniques will get." Shadow said.

The boys were tired from the constant battle they were dealing with. Both collapsed on the ground, tired and out of breath.

"Whew... That's enough for today. Let's take a break for today, Shadow. We've been training ourselves nonstop." Saito said.

"I agree... I haven't worked myself up like this for a while." Shadow commented.

Saito laughed in response. Louise and Tiffania walked up to the boys. While Tiffania gently wiped Shadow's head with a towel, Louise used a handkerchief to rub Saito's head.

"Thanks for the help." The boys said.

"It's no problem" Tiffania said in a serene tone.

"As your master, it's my duty to ensure you become strong." Louise said with pride.

Shadow chuckled from Louise's response, garnering her attention.

"Sorry about that, Louise. The way you talked reminds me of a friend back in my world." Shadow said, thinking of Knuckles again.

"How so?" Louise asked.

"This friend is just like how you are. Always prideful, tends to worry about physical strength etc." Shadow said.

By then, Shadow recalled a brief meeting with the headmaster. He scheduled a meeting with Osmond two days ago.

"I'll be heading to the headmaster's office for a bit. He requested a private meeting for me to attend to." Shadow said.

He teleported from his spot with Chaos Control. Saito looked at where Shadow was before he teleported.

'I have to get stronger to protect myself and the people I care for.' Saito thought.

######

Shadow arrived at the headmaster's office. Osmond was waiting for him.

"Ah, Shadow. Nice of you to arrive early." Osmond said.

"I was training with Saito earlier so forgive me of my current state." Shadow said.

"It's fine. Anyway, secretary Longueville. Please head outside for a minute." Osmond ordered.

The secretary moved out of the office. She briefly glanced at Shadow with a calm smirk.

"This meeting is about what you possess and the powers you have, correct?" Osmond asked.

"Mind if I join in this meeting?" Colbert asked.

"Alright, but don't share this information outside of this room. Only Shadow can share it to his friends." Osmond said.

"Alright. Let me explain everything from the start." Shadow said.

Shadow began explaining everything related to his powers and the Chaos Emeralds. The headmaster and Colbert were surprised, yet Shadow was used to it.

"Well, this essentially has caused some matters to be attended to. Since you're the one who knows about the Chaos Emeralds, you fit well as their guardian." Osmond said.

"Not really. There was a deity who used to guard them. However, it depends on the person who uses them. But for safe keeping, I'm making sure they don't fall into the wrong hands." Shadow said.

"A wise choice Shadow. I understand that you told this information to Tiffania, Saito, and Louise." Osmond said.

"I'm well aware of the circumstances. It would allow a potential enemy to target them for their nefarious reasons." Shadow said.

"Well said, Shadow. Is there anything else?" Osmond asked.

"One last thing... Haven't you teach mannerisms among the students? The Plebeians, whom they refer to, are feeling more insecure near them." Shadow explained.

Osmond puffed from his pipe, thinking of the serious issue.

"This problem has been persisting since that case ten years ago. A third year student molested a maid of the academy. The Noble in question got away unscathed. However, the maid couldn't take it anymore so she..."

Osmond's words stopped as Shadow realized what happened.

"She... She committed suicide…" Shadow said fearfully.

Osmond nodded in response. This made Shadow hyperventilate, hearing the case. Osmond and Colbert noticed him struggling to control his reaction.

"Calm down, Shadow!" Colbert said.

Shadow's hyperventilation began to slow down. However, his face showed anger. The pure rage made Osmond and Colbert shiver on their spines.

"Who was the third year that molested the previous maid ten years ago?" Shadow asked.

His voice was so cold, it looked as though the very earth would freeze.

"His name was Mott. All I know of him is his status as a count…" Osmond said.

"Do me a favor for once... Don't let Siesta get in the clutches of that man... I will not be responsible for what happens to him." Shadow warned.

"I'll see to it, but my position as headmaster limits my authority... I cannot overrule anything that is affiliated to the royal family." Osmond said.

Shadow calmly left the room, but he was still upset. Longueville noticed the boy, seeing his rage in his eyes.

"Please don't stare at me like that, Ms. Longueville. I'm not in a good mood for idle chatting." Shadow said.

"I understand your pain, Shadow." Longueville said in sympathy.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"I hate the Nobles for what they are doing. Abusing their rights for one's sick desires. It's making the Plebeians become wary of them." Longueville said.

"Aren't you a Noble though?" Shadow questioned.

"No, I'm not a Noble, but I can perform magic. Nobility is not immediately granted to a person, despite the ability to use magic." Longueville said.

"Then, whose side are you with?" Shadow asked.

"I rather live as a Plebeian." Longueville said.

"Wise choice... Other than my master and a few people I know, I have some distrust on Nobles." Shadow stated.

Upon heading downstairs, a man was walking up to the headmaster's office. The man in question was wearing a blue-red business suit with a red cloak. The cloak had white frills at the neck, signifying him as a Count. He had short brown hair with blue-green eyes. He was holding what appeared to be a contract. Upon passing Shadow, he got an uneasy feeling coming from him.

'I don't like this man at all... He makes me feel edgy for some reason…' Shadow thought with a frown.

######

Osmond was not in a good mood. The person in question placed a contract on his desk. He read the contract carefully, only to show a displeased expression.

"What is the meaning of this?" Osmond asked.

"It's exactly what it says. Plus, it's a direct order from the royal palace. You must sign this." The man said.

Osmond sighed, knowing this will rile Shadow. He used the tip of his staff to magically write the contract and sign it. He then levitated it to the man's hands.

"We appreciate the academy's understanding and cooperation." The man said.

"We have no choice if it's a direct order, Count Mott. I'm more concerned on someone who will cause untold pain" Osmond said cryptically.

"Excuse me then." Mott said.

######

Longueville was heading to the headmaster's office when she noticed Mott leaving. He took notice of her and smirked arrogantly.

"Would you care to join me for dinner, Ms. Longueville?" Mott asked.

Longueville realized where he was staring and quickly covered her chest. Internally, she hated the man for his lecherous tone.

"It would be an honor to attend to, Count Mott." She lied.

"I'll look forward to it." Mott said.

Longueville bowed and waited for Mott to leave her presence. She made an irritated expression, pulling her cloak close to her chest before entering the headmaster's office. Longueville noticed Osmond reading a letter.

"So, what kind of excuse for the nonperformance did the royal palace force on us today?" She questioned.

"I'm afraid it's about two things. One is the caution of a thief." Osmond said.

"A thief?" Longueville said, showing discomfort.

"Recently, a Mage by the name of Fouquet has been stealing valuables only from Nobles. There has been uproar about this" Osmond said.

Longueville looked much discomforted. She knew who the person was.

"Fouquet, the Crumbling Dirt?" Longueville said in question.

"We have the Staff of Destruction for safekeeping at the request of the royal palace" Osmond explained.

"'The Staff of Destruction?' Sounds menacing for a name like that." Longueville commented.

"Unfortunately, we have no idea how skilled this Fouquet really is. However, the treasure vault is kept safe with spells casted from Square mages. Any intruders won't be able to get through." Osmond said.

"Alright, but what about the second problem?" Longueville asked.

"I have a feeling that man signed his death..." Osmond said with a shiver.

Seeing Osmond shiver made Longueville realize it could be something serious.

######

That night, Shadow was looking edgy. Tiffania noticed his current state and was concerned for him. Louise and Saito were talking with her till they noticed Shadow.

"Is there something wrong Shadow? Did the meeting made you feel like this?" Tiffania asked gently.

"It's not the meeting that got me like this. I had a brief encounter with a Noble. Something about him feels very wrong..." Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Louise asked.

"I can't explain it, but I sensed his thoughts. He was giving off lustful intentions…" Shadow explained.

"Can you describe what he looks like?" Tiffania asked.

"He was wearing a blue-red suit with a red cloak that had white frills at the neck. He looked like a Count or a lord" Shadow said.

"That sounds like Count Mott." Louise said.

Shadow heard the name and was very angry. Tiffania, Louise and Saito noticed his hand shaking in response. His eyes were starting to glow red.

"Shadow! Calm down!" Saito said.

This made Shadow snap back in control, but he still displayed his anger. The others were worried about him.

"I'll head outside to wash my face... I'm not in a good mood…" Shadow said.

Tiffania looked at Shadow with concern. She never saw him look this edgy. Louise and Saito noted how he looked agitated. Both were worried of him.

"I'll go after him to see if he's alright... From the way he looks, he might end up having a hair trigger…" Saito said.

"What do you mean by that?" Louise asked.

"I mean, if anyone picks a fight with him, he'll lash out without question." Saito said, leaving the room.

######

Shadow was outside at the local fountain, washing his face. The water was able to soothe his inner rage, but he still felt edgy.

'Damn it... This feeling is still there. Why am I still experiencing this?' He thought.

Saito managed to catch up to Shadow. He noticed him holding his head, trying to alleviate the feeling he was experiencing.

"Shadow, are you alright?" Saito asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Shadow snapped.

Shadow realized his tone and calmed down. He couldn't get the edgy feeling out of him.

"Sorry, but this feeling I'm experiencing... I'm still edgy, even after the meeting with Osmond." He said.

"What did he tell you that made you like this?" Saito asked.

(Play Sonic Adventure OST - The Past)

"What I'm about to share will forever shock us. The meeting I had with the headmaster was on two things. One was the Chaos Emeralds. The other was about the Nobles' behavior to the Plebeians" Shadow said.

"What did he mention about the second part?" Saito asked.

"Ten years ago, there was an incident that left the case cold. It was something that I don't like hearing." Shadow explained.

"What happened ten years ago?" Saito said, feeling unnerved.

"A male Noble was flirting with a maid who worked in the academy. The maid refused the Nobles' advances to her. It only served to agitate the man, leading him to sexually assault the girl." Shadow explained.

Saito gasped in response. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"That's not all. Due to his status as a Noble, he was left without being forced to pay for his crimes. He essentially got away with rape." Shadow said.

This made Saito angry. He now realized why Shadow was edgy for the whole day.

"That's not the end of it... The maid in question couldn't handle the stress of being raped. She ended up...committing suicide…" Shadow said.

Saito was completely shocked of what he heard. This made him realize why Shadow was like this.

"I understand why you are like this... No wonder you were angry. I would feel the same thing." Saito said.

"That Noble who I passed by after the meeting was the same one who raped that maid." Shadow revealed.

"Count Mott! So that's his name... I wonder why he visited the academy..." Saito asked.

"I don't know... But it can't be good." Shadow said.

(The Past OST ends here)

By then, Siesta arrived and saw the boys. She walked up to them.

"Good evening, Saito and Shadow." Siesta said.

"Oh, good evening Siesta." Saito said.

"Good evening." Shadow said.

"What were you boys talking about?" Siesta asked.

"Just something trivial. Nothing special." Saito lied.

Siesta bought the explanation, but she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

"In any case, I'm grateful of you two. Despite being Plebeians, you two fought back the Nobles with your own strength. I wish one day the Nobles realize their mistreatment." Siesta said.

Saito and Shadow were confused of what Siesta was saying.

"Siesta, what are you saying?" Saito said.

"I'll see you some other time." the maid said.

Shadow knew the underlying tone that Siesta made. It looked as though she was forever leaving the academy.

'Better head to the headmaster regarding about this... I got a bad feeling that I don't like…' Shadow thought.

He immediately grabbed Saito on the shoulder and used Chaos Control to teleport to the headmaster's office.

######

Back at the headmaster's office, the boys arrived. Osmond was sorting the books he was reading till they showed up unceremoniously.

"My word... What has brought you here, Shadow?" Osmond asked in surprise.

The headmaster noticed Saito as well. He knew this would be a tough time to explain.

"It seems you know..." He remarked sadly.

"That man whom came to your office was Count Mott, wasn't it?" Shadow asked.

Osmond nodded his head. This confirmed Shadow's suspicion.

"That contract he held... It was a signing sheet but for what purpose?" Shadow questioned.

Osmond sighed, blowing smoke from his pipe.

"It was a contract to send one of the academy's maids to him. Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything since it was ordered from the royal family." Osmond said.

Shadow growled, loud enough for Saito and Osmond to hear him. They were now concerned for him as he struggled to contain his rage. A red aura was starting to form on his body.

"That rotten...bastard... He better hope he doesn't get discovered by me or pray the Founder for his tortured soul…" Shadow said in an icy tone.

Osmond shivered from the tone. He looked at Shadow's eyes and was shocked to see what they show. It was though he was looking at an embodiment of death. He could also see the emotional pain that was locked away in his mind.

'Dear Founder... Such rage and pain…' Osmond thought.

Shadow stormed out of the office. Saito followed along, but was also angry.

######

Back in Tiffania's room, Louise was waiting for Saito and Shadow to show up.

"I wonder if they're doing okay." Tiffania said.

"I hope nothing goes wrong. Shadow looked terrible." Louise said.

By then, the door opened. However, it wasn't Saito or Shadow. It was a knight. He was holding a contract.

"Under orders of Count Mott, Tiffania Westwood, you are to leave this academy and become his servant." The knight said, reading the form.

Louise gasped in response. This made her point her wand at the knight.

"I will not let you take Tiffania away! **Firebolt**!" Louise said.

Bolts of fire were heading to the knight. He merely placed his shield in front of them. The shield absorbed the bolts like they were nothing.

"Do not get in my way, Noble!" The knight said.

He swatted Louise to the ground. Tiffania moved back in fear, trying to stay away from the man.

'Damn it... Founder... Please, protect my friend. Please…' Louise begged in thought.

Fortunately, Shadow arrived in the dorm room to see the knight threatening her. In reflexive response, he dashed at the knight with supersonic speed. He landed a powerful blow on the knight's back, knocking him down.

(Play Sonic 06 OST Mephiles phase 1)

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY FRIEND! DAMN YOU!" Shadow bellowed.

A red aura was engulfing Shadow's body. His eyes, sclera included, were now glowing in otherworldly red. Tiffania felt the red Chaos Emerald getting colder. She looked at Shadow and was shocked.

'He's succumbing to the dark feelings...!' She thought.

He was in his dark form! Shadow picked the knight up and proceeded to beat the stuffing out of him in blind rage. Every punch connected to the knight shattered the ribs on his chest. Louise watched as Shadow was fighting the knight down with his bare hands.

'Dear Founder... He even punched through the armor...! What is with that blood red aura...? It feels cold and...Dangerous' Louise thought in shock.

The knight couldn't stand a chance against Shadow's attacks. Saito managed to catch up, only to see the brutal beating. Shadow then hurled the knight outside from the window. He then charged chaos energy in his hand.

 **"Chaos LANCE!"**

Upon hearing the word, Saito saw a red bolt of chaos energy. The bolt flew at the knight who was thrown out of the room. It hit the knight and violently exploded, killing him.

'In hindsight, don't get near him when he this angry...' Saito thought.

Shadow powered down from his dark form, leaving him exhausted. He also looked nauseated from the experience.

"Why did you kill that knight...?" Saito asked reluctantly.

"Ugh... That form makes me a bit sick... That knight got what he deserved." Shadow said.

"I agree... That man was under orders from Count Mott to take Tiffania as one of his mistresses." Louise said, presenting the contract.

"Let me read that." Shadow said.

In a few seconds, he literally ripped the paper in half. His dark aura surged once again, but it calmed down. He made a serious expression on his face.

"Tomorrow, a Noble falls…" Shadow said cryptically.

Louise, Saito, and Tiffania could see the fury in his eyes. It was a struggle for Shadow to not outright head out to find and hunt Mott down. Reluctant, he decided to sleep.

(Mephiles Phase 1 OST ends here)

######

The next morning, Saito and Shadow were walking outside. The incident with Tiffania was still fresh in their minds.

'Tonight's the night... Count Mott will regret for making me his enemy.' Shadow thought darkly.

'I can't stand it... People mistreating others because of one's social status. It's sickening…' Saito thought.

The boy didn't bother attending classes. They decided to have a word with Osmond.

######

In the headmaster's room, Longueville and Osmond were sorting the books. They heard footsteps arriving at the door. Some sounded loud, indicating anger. Osmond knew who was coming.

"Let them in Longueville. I fear that we have some 'impatient' guests coming in." Osmond said.

Longueville was about to head to the door. Although she was a good distance away, the door slammed open, surprising her. From the door, Saito and Shadow were shown.

"Headmaster Osmond... That Noble who came yesterday... Consider him dead tonight, for he has threatened my friend and my master." Shadow said.

"What are you implying?" Osmond asked.

Shadow forcefully showed the ripped letter to him. Osmond was able to magically repair it and read it carefully. He was shocked and understood why.

"I left my guard down with him... Although I detest his methods, you shouldn't kill a Noble, Shadow. It'll haunt you for life, not to mention cause a rebellion to the royal palace." Osmond said.

"The reason we came here is to let you know that our threat on him is genuine. Make sure not to stop us, for he also harmed Louise." Saito said.

Osmond puffed from his pipe. Longueville listened in the conversation, shivering from the aura Shadow was showing.

"If a case like this happens again..."

Shadow unsheathed Zenyōso and changed it into its fire form. The sword burned brightly, turning from red to yellow and finally white. Flames were surging on the fiery katana.

"...then the next and future victims will be nothing but smoldering ash." Shadow said, making his eyes turn red briefly.

The sight of seeing his red eyes frightened the headmaster. Longueville noticed them and was scared stiff. If looks could kill, she would have been dead the moment his sight laid on her.

'Founder... He's scary…' Longueville thought.

'I'll never get used to this...' Osmond thought in fright.

The boys left the room in anger. Osmond was able to breathe, for he didn't knew he was holding his breath.

"Send a letter to the Royal palace immediately. I fear they have made a terrible mistake of provoking the two Gandálfr" Osmond said.

######

The boys were walking outside, around the academy. They noticed Guiche flirting with Montmorency.

"It's a precious gift, Guiche." She said.

"Oh Montmorency~. I have bought this gift specifically for you. It compels with your beauty" Guiche said.

"You know I haven't forgiven you since that time." Montmorency reprimanded.

Guiche stuttered till he noticed Saito and Shadow. He was spooked upon seeing them.

"Saito! Shadow! What do you two want with me!?" Guiche panicked.

"We have no time to mess around. Where is Count Mott's place?" Shadow asked, holding his anger back.

Guiche noticed the agitated state they were in. He decided to help them, not knowing what will happen.

"It's a four hour ride at the southeast. You'll make it there if you can fly by a dragon." Guiche suggested.

"Thanks for the directions. Also, stay truthful to the girl you have." Shadow said.

Montmorency noticed the boys' expressions. Both were showing anger hidden from plain sight. However, she could feel their gazes being piercing. Shadow's gaze was colder than Saito's.

'I have a feeling something will not end well for the person who got them angry…' Montmorency thought.

The boys began to walk away till they went to the direction that was southeast. Before they could, they met Marteau saw them.

"Good day to you, Our Swords." He said.

"Marteau... You came at a wrong time... Speaking of time, we haven't seen Siesta." Saito said.

The head chef had a frown on his face. The boys knew what he'll say.

"I'm afraid Siesta is no longer in the academy. She has become a mistress to Count Mott…" Marteau explained.

"We had a hunch, but we were able to piece it together... Fear not, for we will bring Siesta back. However, I won't say the same for Mott." Shadow said.

"Bless you two and your concern for her. Please bring her back. She doesn't deserve to be with that swine." Marteau said.

The boys nodded and proceeded to head at the southeastern fields of the academy. They were ready for their trip.

"We'll be flying to his place. Better hold on tight. This might get a bit rough for you…" Shadow said.

He channeled Chaos Energy and used Chaos Control to fly in the air. The boys were heading southeast to Mott's place. The sun began to set as they flew off.

Tiffania and Louise were outside and looked for the boys. Unfortunately, they couldn't find them.

"Where did Saito and Shadow go to...? I hope that they're not going to assault Count Mott's manor." Louise said, worried.

We should have a talk with the people here that last saw them." Tiffania suggested.

"Oh, are you two looking for Saito and Shadow? I just saw them leave not too long ago." Montmorency said.

"Where are they heading to, Montmorency?" Louise asked.

"They appear to be heading to Count Mott's place. I have a bad feeling of them going to that place." She said.

"Let's hurry! We don't want them to do something reckless!" Louise said, heading to the stables.

The girls saw Tabitha outside with her dragon.

"Tabitha, we need to borrow your familiar's strength! This is a serious problem!" Louise said.

"Our familiars have left to Count Mott's place. Louise said she needs to stop them before they cause more trouble" Tiffania explained.

Tabitha nodded and whistled to the dragon. It appeared and landed near her.

"Get on." She said.

Tiffania and Louise got on the dragon. It then took off to the air.

"Count Mott's manor. Southeast. Don't attack anyone." Tabitha said.

######

Night has fallen in Halkeginia. The boys arrived at the entrance, landing in the forest. They had their swords with them.

"Partner, what are we doing here?" Derflinger whispered.

"Shadow and I are planning to rescue someone we know from Count Mott." Saito answered quietly.

Shadow noticed them talking. He decided to explain his plan.

"Keep it quiet and let me explain. I'll get Mott and his guards at me. While I'm fighting them off, it'll provide some time for you to sneak in and get Siesta out of the manor. Hurry though, we have a few minutes to pull this off." Shadow said.

"Once we're done, what do you plan to do?" Saito asked.

"I'll search for any documents regarding about him and his deeds. Hopefully it'll show convincing evidence on what he is to the royal palace. However, Mott won't live for another day." Shadow said.

"Alright, we have a plan. Let's go." Saito said.

Shadow proceeded to the entrance, catching the attention of the guards.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?" One of the guards said.

Shadow walked up to him and karate chopped his head, knocking him unconscious. He then performed a strong punch on the next guard, knocking the breath out of him. The guard collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"Go Saito. I'll create the distraction while you sneak in." Shadow said.

######

Inside the manor, Mott was talking with Siesta in an underground room. She looked uncomfortable and didn't like his presence. Several bruises were on her arms and some parts of her uniform were starting to tear.

"So, have you gotten used to working in this manner?" Mott questioned her.

"Yes, for the most part." Siesta answered.

"That's good. But don't overwork yourself." Mott said, placing his left hand on her left shoulder.

Siesta was trying to suppress her disgust, but she didn't like the Count at all.

"I didn't hire you for a maid's job, Siesta." Mott said, moving closer to the maid.

By then, knocking was heard from the door.

"Count Mott! We have an intruder! A lone boy is fighting us down!" A guard said.

"Well then, let me attend this issue." Mott said with arrogance.

'It couldn't be... Are they here?' Siesta thought.

######

Shadow was outside, fighting the guards with Zenyōso at its normal form. More of them showed up, but he made sure not to outright kill them. His only target was Mott.

"So this is the boy who is causing some trouble here." Mott said.

Shadow looked at the person. His anger was fully shown at the Noble.

"Count Mott..." Shadow snarled.

"Oh? What does a Plebeian such as yourself have against me?" Mott questioned with arrogance.

"One question... Ten years ago in Tristain Academy, you raped a maid that used to work there... Is it true?" Shadow questioned.

"What of it? She was just Plebeian trash." Mott said callously.

This only served to make Shadow angry. He decided to ask another question.

"Did you order a knight to capture a Tiffania Westwood as well?" Shadow asked.

"All for my own desire." Mott responded with a lustful glance.

Shadow was sickened from the Noble's intentions. He was now willing to murder him.

"Any answers coming from your mouth will only serve to upset me more. Forget it, I've already decided to fight you to the death" Shadow said seriously.

Mott could sense a bloody battle was to come. He was laughing to mock Shadow.

"How honorable... Are you avenging that pathetic maid because of what I did ten years ago?" Mott asked.

"It's not just that. I'm making sure the same doesn't happen to Siesta and my friend!" Shadow yelled.

A dozen guards decided to join in the battle. Mott ordered them to surround him.

"Surround him and slice his head off. This Plebeian is not worth my time" The Count ordered.

Shadow smirked before he started to snicker. The snicker slowly turned into chuckling before it became a full blown laughter. The laughing was unnerving to the guards.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Mott. I'm more than what I appear to be." Shadow said.

He teleported to one of the guards and slam the scabbard on the head. The other 11 guards planned to attack him, only for Shadow to fluidly dodge the halberds and spears.

"What is wrong with you guards!? It is just one person and a kid no less! Kill him!" Mott ordered.

"So you want to suddenly kill me... Big mistake…" Shadow said.

He pulled Zenyōso from its scabbard and stabbed the next guard on the stomach. The second guard died from blood loss, due to the sword slicing the abdominal aorta.

"Call your men off if you don't want to risk any more bloodshed. Otherwise, more of them will die." Shadow said coldly.

"Do not fear him! Take him down!" Mott ordered.

Shadow dashed in quick speed and killed two more guards by slicing their arms off. They died from shock. The rest of the guards were now intimidated from him.

"What's the matter!? I said kill that boy!" Mott ordered in rage.

######

In the manor, Saito was searching for Siesta. He began calling her name.

"Siesta! Where are you!?" He called out.

"Saito! I'm over here!" Siesta responded.

He then sliced the door open with Derfflinger. Inside, Siesta was waiting for him. Saito saw the clothes she was provided and had to calm his disgust of what Mott forced her to wear. The maid outfit she was wearing was more exposing. Some parts of the uniform looked nearly shredded.

"We're getting you out of this place." Saito said.

"You came alone!?" Siesta asked in shock.

"No, Shadow is outside. He's fighting Mott and his guards right now." Saito responded.

"Alright. Let's leave this place. I can't stand that Noble anymore…" Siesta said.

Saito nodded and held Siesta's hand as they began to find the exit of the manor.

######

Outside, Shadow was glowing with red electricity surging around him. The chaos energy was building up in him. Around him, there were all the guards Mott sent to kill him.

"You managed to kill all 12 guards... I'm impressed, but now I'll have to fight seriously." He said.

He unleashed his magic in the form of a giant water wave. Shadow was forced to teleport at a tree to dodge the wave. It came crashing at another tree, knocking it down with immense force.

'That magic is not something I should take lightly... I may have to step up my actions.' Shadow thought.

"After I'm done with you, I'll punish the maid. Plus, I'll find your friend and take her as my mistress." Mott taunted.

Shadow was angered and dashed at Mott. He smirked, luring the boy in his trap. Mott created a sword of ice. He made the sword stabbed on to Shadow's abdomen, making him spit blood out.

"I can even make the water I used turn into ice. How disappointing to see a Plebeian die from such a spell." Mott said.

"Smarm it up while you can, Mott. I'm not easy to be taken down." Shadow said, pulling the sword out.

Mott watched as Shadow's wounds were healing. He smirked in response.

"Oh? So you can heal fast. I wonder if lopping your head off will do." Mott said in sadistic pleasure.

By then, Saito and Siesta were outside. Mott noticed them and was angry.

"You two won't get away from me!" He said, hurling compressed water to them.

Shadow watched in slow motion as the water hit Saito and Siesta. Blood was spilled from Saito making him fall to the ground. The event was causing Shadow to breathe haggardly.

"Saito...! No..." Shadow said.

Shadow's heart began to beat rapidly. Seeing his friend heavily injured from the spell Mott used was making him succumb into a berserk-like rage.

"I'll kill you..."

(Play Shadow the Hedgehog OST - Dark Mode)

Something snapped in Shadow. He then made his red aura surged uncontrollably. His eyes and entire body was glowing otherworldly red. The mark on his back also turned bright red.

"AAAAAHHHH! DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!" Shadow bellowed.

Dark Shadow appeared in full form. Mott watched with fascination, seeing the red aura surging like electricity.

"What is this...? Are you some kind of demon?" Mott taunted.

This proved to be his undoing as Shadow dashed in supersonic speed, punching him hard on his right arm. A loud cracking sound was heard.

"GAH! Damn you, Plebeian!" Mott yelled.

Nearby, Tiffania and Louise were riding with Tabitha on her dragon. They arrived just in time to see Saito heavily injured with Siesta and Shadow in his dark form.

'That form again... He's using that horrible form!' Louise thought.

Shadow performed a powerful side kick, knocking Mott away.

"Damn Plebeian! I will desecrate your corpse when I'm done with you!" Mott said.

Shadow charged up red chaos energy, sending it on to Zenyōso.

 **"CHAOS WAVE!"**

A crescent wave of energy came from the sword. It was flying to Mott, but he barely dodged it. The wave managed to slice his staff, preventing him from using magic.

"S-stay away from me, monster!" Mott said, running away like a coward to his home.

Shadow proceeded to walk menacingly at the fleeing Noble, smirking like a mad man. Nobody bothered to get near him due to his rage.

'What a powerful rage...' Tabitha thought, unable to hide her shock.

'The Chaos Emeralds are getting colder... All that negative energy is surging in Shadow. It's terrible' Tiffania thought.

######

Inside the manor, Mott was desperately trying to flee from Shadow. He was closing door after door to block him off. Unfortunately, this made the boy slice them down or punch through them.

"Spare me! I don't want to die!" Mott said, trying to surrender.

"Spare...!? This is what the maid you assaulted probably said to you! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Shadow bellowed.

"Please! I'll provide the proof that I was the one who caused the maid's suicide! I have it written on my personal diary!" Mott said, presenting a small book.

Shadow threw it outside the window. He also noticed a strange portrait that looked tilted. He decided to check it before killing Mott.

"No! Don't open that safe!" Mott yelled.

Shadow didn't listened and punched the safe open. Inside, there were several letters and forms. They all didn't have the royal palace mark.

"How fitting for a traitor like you... Hehehe... HahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow laughed maniacally.

Mott was now completely scared of him. Outside, everyone heard the insane laughter and were now scared of him.

"Before I take your life, I'll make sure these papers are delivered to the royal palace" Shadow said, placing them in his pockets.

He then walked up to Mott, who was cowering.

 **"Chaos..."**

Shadow grabbed the Noble and forcefully shoved him on a wall.

######

Outside, Louise and everyone noticed the ground was shaking violently as rocks were starting to float up in the air. Tiffania was able to heal Saito through the use of a healing spell.

"Ugh... Thanks for the help, Tiffania... WH-what the heck is happening!?" Saito asked in shock, seeing the overwhelming chaos energy.

"Shadow has lost it and he has become berserk! We have to get away from this place!" Louise said.

"Oh no... Shadow, have you lost your mind!?" Saito shouted.

"Forget it! It looks like he'll explode at any minute!" Louise shouted, holding Saito back.

######

Mott was now spooked of what Shadow will do. Hearing the word 'chaos' made him unnerved enough to stop his breathing.

 **"GREAT BLAST!"**

A powerful, red flash engulfed Mott's sight as it suddenly appeared. The flash started to grow before becoming a powerful shockwave.

"AHHHHH! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Mott screamed as the explosion disintegrated him.

The blast continued to grow, obliterated the mansion completely. Anyone living in the mansion was being killed.

######

Outside, Tabitha, Louise, Saito, and Tiffania saw the giant shockwave ravaging the area. The blast was so great it caused the winds to blow at rapid speeds. Tabitha's familiar, Sylphid, struggled to retain balance as the winds fiercely blew from behind.

(Dark Mode OST ends here)

"SHADOW!" Tiffania screamed.

Tabitha then ordered Sylphid to fly back from the blast site. The area where the mansion was at became a smoldering crater. They were all shocked to see the immense power Shadow had.

"By the Founder... He destroyed everything, including the guards. Is this what happens when one uses the negative power of the Chaos Emeralds...?" Louise said in shock.

The group were searching for Shadow till they found him. He was unconscious, but his body appeared to be fine.

"Oh Shadow..." Tiffania said somberly, hugging his unconscious body.

"We'll help him recover when we get back to the academy. Let's hurry though. I have a feeling the royal knights have seen the blast." Louise said.

Everyone nodded and brought Shadow's unconscious form on Sylphid. They all flew away before any royal official came to investigate.

######

Back in the academy, Louise was scolding Saito for his participation of attacking Mott's manor. This made Saito explain why he and Shadow attacked the manor.

"So that's why... Almost every family in Tristain has despised Mott's family. I didn't think he would be this callous…" Louise said in disgust.

"That's not the whole thing... He almost raped Siesta." Saito said.

"Well, that explains why you two wen there. Regardless, the royal palace will not like this…" Louise said.

"We have proof of what he has done. I also noticed several letters and forms in Shadow's pocket. We can use those in case." Saito said.

"Alright... That sounds convincing enough. Let's go to Tiffania's room to see how they're doing…" Louise said.

######

In Tiffania's room, she was watching Shadow tearfully. His unconscious-like state made her worried for him. Hien was still burning, but not as bright as usual.

"He'll wake up soon. He used up a great deal of energy during that form." Hien stated.

"Hien, are you sure?" Tiffania asked.

"I'm sure. I can feel his chaos energy returning to him" the fire soul stated.

Tiffania wiped her tears away as she felt relief. She then heard groaning from Shadow as he woke up. This made her hug him in joy.

"Shadow! I'm so glad that you're okay." Tiffania said.

"Tiffania... I'm sorry about what happened... That Noble went too far during that battle. I ended up succumbing to my dark form when Saito got injured." Shadow said.

"But why did you head in there?" Tiffania asked.

"I went there with Saito to rescue Siesta. She was about to be used for Mott's sick pleasure. If that wasn't enough, he was targeting you as well." Shadow explained.

Tiffania realized that he was also protecting her from the people who harbor such ill intentions. She hugged Shadow closely, pressing herself on him.

"I promise that I'll protect you and I intend to keep that vow." Shadow said.

Louise and Saito arrived in Tiffania's room to see Shadow fully awake. They decided to speak with him.

"Shadow, I need to know why you attacked Count Mott's home and killed him." Louise said.

"He was planning to do the same incident as to what happened to a maid ten years ago. Mott was about to rape Siesta in his own desire. To add worse matters, he also planned to do the same to Tiffania. When we were fighting, Mott injured Saito, which made me snap into a berserk-like state. I was somewhat aware, but all I felt was an overwhelming desire of destroying him. He gave me this letter, but I also noticed a safe and opened it up forcefully. It had several letters inside. Not one of them was from Tristain" Shadow said, showing the letters.

Louise proceeded to read the letters and was shocked of what she read.

"Count Mott was not an ally of Tristain...! He was following Reconquista!" Louise said.

'Reconquista...? Sounds more like a terrorist group than a time period of a crusade' Shadow thought.

Shadow slowly stood up, almost losing his balance. Tiffania caught him before he fell.

"Don't push yourself, Shadow. You just woke up." she said.

"Don't worry about me. Listen Louise. We need to bring these letters to Princess Henrietta tomorrow. This will alert Tristain for an impending invasion." Shadow said.

"You're right... We have to. It seems as though a war is about to start…" Louise said.

The quartet nodded in response. By then, Louise remembered something.

"That's right! The next few days is the familiar exhibition! We could find a way to give these letters to the Princess to inform her." Louise said.

"Sounds like we have a plan. Let's put into action so the people of Tristain will prepare for anything from them." Shadow said.

The girls and Shadow were heading back. Saito looked up in the sky, wondering what he would do in Halkeginia. Siesta noticed him and went up to him.

"Saito, I can't thank you enough for bringing me here." She said, bowing.

"Well, it was Shadow's idea to attack the manor to free you. He provided the chance for me to get you out from that place." Saito said.

"But you both worked so hard to make sure I come back to Tristain Academy." Siesta said.

"Well, we couldn't leave you behind." Saito said.

Siesta went up close to him and leaned at his left cheek. She then kissed him, surprising Saito. He was so shocked, he couldn't think cognitively.

"G-goodnight." Siesta said, running off to her sleeping place.

"Goodnight." Saito said with a blush.

######

In Angel Island, Knuckles was resting near the Master Emerald. He then felt a powerful pulse of chaos energy, forcing him awake.

"What is that dark energy? It feels cold and sickening…" Knuckles said.

The Master Emerald began to flash, showing a holographic view of Shadow in his human form. He was fighting someone and looked enraged.

"That's Shadow and he's a human! Wait till everyone hears this." Knuckles said.

He then took out a communicator to call his friends.

"Tails, get everyone at your workshop. This is a serious matter. I saw something from the Master Emerald." Knuckles said.

"Alright Knuckles. I'll bring everyone in." Tails said.

He nodded and left the Master Emerald to fly down at Tails' workshop.

* * *

Ending 1: Kokia - Fate

* * *

That's all from here.

Note 1: Chaos Wave: a wave of chaos energy created by channeling said energy into a sword and swinging it. This creates a powerful wave, similar to the Super Sonic Wind in Nazo Unleashed.

Note 2: Chaos Great Blast: a larger wave of chaos energy. In terms of measurement, the blast radius is large enough to encompass Angel Island.

Note 3: The dark form is from Shadow the Hedgehog game. The idea of Shadow snapping into rage and turning in his dark form is similar to Sonic's.

Note 4: the berserk-like state is the result of Shadow embracing his instinct to kill. It's not part of Shadow's dark form. The dark form makes him act more reckless and violent, but not in a maniacal way.

Any questions, send a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The thief Fouquet and aftermath of Mott's death. A dark past.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 1: Koji Yusa - Break Your Destiny

* * *

It has been two days since the incident with Count Mott. Shadow was with Saito, discussing of the familiar exhibition. Although Saito was still uneasy with Shadow, he reassured him that his berserk like state was due to seeing him getting nearly killed.

"That moment made me feel nauseous... I DON'T like using that dark power." Shadow said.

Saito decided to change the topic to alleviate the mood.

"So... How will we able to participate in the exhibition? We can only do sword fighting." Saito said.

"I have a feeling that we'll be able to perform well through our sword play." Shadow said in agreement.

"I believe we can vouch for that." Hien said.

"I agree. This will show what you two are capable of." Delflinger said.

"It's settled. We'll plan our sword display like there's no tomorrow. However, we should ask a professor first before we tell Louise and Tiffania on what we would do." Shadow said.

"Good point in that." Saito said.

The boys met up with Colbert by pure chance. They walked up to him to discuss about the exhibition.

"Oh? You two are planning a collaboration performance?" Colbert asked in surprise.

"Yes. Has there been any cases in which two familiars had a performance like that?" Saito asked.

"Well, cases like that are uncommon but they occur in rare occasions." Colbert said.

"I see. We plan to perform a sword play with our weapons." Shadow said.

"Are you suggesting to use actual swords...?" Colbert asked in question.

"We have to. Since we have these runes on our left hand, we can use them expertly. Let's just call it a special occasion." Saito said.

"Alright. Have a word with your respective masters so they can agree with what you two explained to me." Colbert said.

The boys nodded in response. Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport to Louise's room.

######

In Louise's room, the boys arrived to see her about to leave.

"Oh, good timing. I was about to look for you both." Louise said.

"We decided to perform a sword play." the boys stated simultaneously.

"Eh?" Louise said, unable to think of anything.

The boys proceeded to explain to Louise of what they plan to do. She was surprised of their idea but understood.

"Alright... I'll agree with what you two will do. Just don't get too reckless." Louise ordered.

"We'll make sure we don't get too far in combat, Ms. Vallière." Shadow said.

"Okay. Also, please call me Louise, Shadow. You and Saito have showed enough respect for me and helped me feel more comfortable." Louise said.

"Alright then, Louise. In the meantime, I'll have a word with Tiffania before coming back here to inform you both." Shadow said.

He then teleported with Chaos Control, leaving Louise and Saito behind. This made her look at her familiar.

"I wonder how you two will perform in the exhibition." Louise said, thinking of what might occur.

"It'll be something of a surprise." Saito said.

######

In Tiffania's room, Shadow arrived. The elven girl noticed him and quickly went up to him. She proceeded to hug him close, unknowingly pressing his head deep in her bosom.

"Tiffania... I can't breathe…" Shadow's muffled voice said.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Tiffania said meekly, blushing red.

"It's okay. In any case, I had a discussion with Saito regarding about the familiar exhibition tomorrow. We'll be performing a sword duet with each other" Shadow said.

"A sword play?" Tiffania said in question.

"Yes. Louise agreed for us to join in the exhibition. Plus, Henrietta is about to arrive soon." Shadow stated.

"My cousin is coming here? She must be wanting to see the exhibition." Tiffania said meekly.

"I'm sure that the performance will be fun to watch. It won't involve me using my powers. It's just a display of how we use our swords" Shadow said.

"I'm still worried about you, Shadow. That time when you became so dark... It was scary... I don't want you to turn into that form." Tiffania said, holding Shadow closely.

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen. I may end up using that form when the situation demands it, but only for brief periods. It's very taxing on my stamina." Shadow stated.

Tiffania held Shadow closely, trying to alleviate her concern for him. She was worried for his sake when he was unconscious after the Chaos Great Blast.

"Promise me that you don't use it unless you need to." Tiffania said, showing her tears.

Shadow's heart began aching when he saw her tears. He hugged her close, alleviating her tears.

"I promise." Shadow said.

Tiffania held his hands closely. Her hands felt the warmth from Shadow, which was soothing. She then remembered what he said earlier.

"The sword play that you mentioned to me earlier... Did Louise agreed to it?" Tiffania asked, tilting her head.

"She did. I can teleport us there so we can let her know that we agreed." Shadow said.

Tiffania nodded and held on to Shadow's left hand. He then used Chaos Control to warp back to Louise's room.

######

Saito and Louise were waiting till they noticed a familiar light shining. Shadow and Tiffania arrived in their room.

"Sorry I took a while. We just need to settle some private issues since the incident from yesterday." Shadow said.

Louise knew what he meant. She casted an understanding look, seeing Tiffania's eyes that were slightly red.

"It's okay, I'm sure you two had your reasons. In any case, I'll agree with what you two have planned for the exhibition." Louise said.

"Still, would be alright for you two to perform a sword play? It seems risky." Hien spoke out.

"A Gandálfr can use their power in the heat of combat. Meaning, it may be a mock fight, but it also involves us battling in a serious way." Shadow said.

"Well Partner... I'd say Shadow is right about that. During real combat, a Gandálfr has their strength granted to them. It's not meant for stage play." Derfflinger said.

"Now I see. You two plan to show your abilities by making this mock fight." Louise said.

"You got it. Both of us will be able to perform in this competition." Shadow stated.

"Have you asked any of the professors here?" Louise questioned.

"We did. They'll allow us to participate." Saito said.

The girls agreed with the performance the boys have planned for the familiar exhibition.

######

In the headmaster's office, Osmond was monitoring the security around the school. Longueville was making sure the security was kept in check.

"Will this increased security be able to hold off Fouquet?" Longueville questioned.

"There are special magical enhancements made from a Square class Mage. They will hold off even a Triangle Mage without any problems." Osmond answered.

"We also have to attend to the Princess's arrival. Hopefully, the royal guards will provide some extra monitoring." Longueville said.

"Yes... We also need to make sure the Princess for her arrival. I've already made sure that preparations are being enforced such as cleaning the campus, VIP seats being prepared and fixing the banquet." Osmond said.

"Good. Professor Colbert will be monitoring them while the exhibition is happening." Longueville said.

What Longueville didn't realize was a white mouse was near her. She then noticed where Osmond was looking at. She then traced his sight to see the mouse trying to look up her skirt. This made her angry and stomped the floor, scaring the creature. It moved quickly to Osmond.

"That was close, Motsognir. So, what color is it today?" Osmond asked the mouse.

Motsognir only shook its little head in response. Osmond understood what it was saying.

"What? You couldn't see-"

Osmond's conversation was interrupted by Longueville's footsteps. He then turned to his secretary and was frightened. She was trying to keep a calm façade, but she was angry internally. She proceeded to comically beat Osmond up.

"Owww! Treat your elders-"

A loud slapping noise sounded out. Osmond had a slap mark on his face, looking depressed.

'Serves him right…' Longueville thought.

######

Saito and Shadow were practicing their sword play with each other. Both were using wooden swords to help get a better feel of sword fighting.

"We may have to step up our training if we both want to be presentable, Saito. Remember, rely on your instincts so you can fight to surprise the enemy." Shadow lectured.

"I'll keep trying if I have to. I now realized that I need to protect someone and I don't intend to lose her." Saito said, steeling his soul.

He made a focused gaze at Shadow, ready to fight him. Saito dashed forward at Shadow, who also dashed at the same speed. Their wooden swords clashed loudly. Reynald noticed them, seeing their swordplay.

"Oh, you guys are planning for the upcoming exhibition?" He asked.

"Yes. We decided to train ourselves for this occasion." Shadow said.

"If I have to say, you two are showing some skills. In a real fight, I would say you two have each other's backs." Reynald said.

The boys smirked, feeling stronger from the constant training.

"We'll have to make sure though. One slight mistake could be dangerous." Shadow said.

"I'll agree with Shadow. I can't mess up in battle because of what we have." Saito said.

"Well said, you two. I'll leave you guys alone while I attend to training my familiar." Reynald said, politely excusing himself.

Saito and Shadow continued their swordplay. Louise and Tiffania arrived to see what they were doing. Both were surprised when they saw the boys

"By the Founder..." Louise said, speechless.

The reason Louise was speechless was due to Saito and Shadow. They were at least two stories up in the air. The clashing of the wooden swords became so intense, they were practically slowing their descent with each collision that sounded.

"They're slowly falling to the ground by fighting..." Tiffania said in amazement.

The boys continued their descent as they kept swinging their swords wildly. Both showed considerable skill in doing so. Eventually, they stepped in the ground. Sweat was pouring from their bodies due to excessive exercise.

"We'll have to try that when we fight with our actual weapons. Nice improvement on your part, Saito." Shadow said, smirking.

"Haha... I'll admit, that training fight we did was beyond normal. We were both fighting like Dante and Vergil in Devil May Cry." Saito said.

"Funny thing is, I have Dante's colors, but you have Vergil's." Shadow pointed out.

The boys laughed from their comparisons. They both fell on the grass to relax. Louise and Tiffania walked up to them in concern.

"Its okay, Tiffania and Louise. We're trying to regain our stamina since today's training pushed ourselves." Shadow said, reassuring them.

"Alright... You two take it easy for a while. I'll leave Derfflinger and Zenyōso near both of you" Louise said.

Louise and Tiffania left the boys to recover from their training. However, Tiffania looked back at Shadow, missing his presence.

"I must say, Partner. You two fought like a veteran swordsman." Derflinger said.

"I had some lessons on kenjutsu, but I have been lacking on it for a while. Thanks for the compliment, Derf." Saito said.

"I agree with the sword. You two have been improving. Shadow, you haven't used any of your chaos powers. That alone shows that you are able to fight on par with most swordsmen." Hien said.

"Thanks for the critic, Hien. We both have to become strong." Shadow said.

By then, Siesta noticed the boys and went to them. She noticed them sweating a lot due to their recent training.

"Saito? Shadow?" She said to them.

This got the boy's attention. They saw Siesta looking at them.

"What are you two doing?" She asked.

"Siesta..." Saito said.

He then recalled the kiss two nights ago. Red dusted his cheeks, remembering the feeling. Shadow got up from the ground to answer Siesta's question, saving Saito from embarrassment.

"We were training ourselves to improve our sword skills." Shadow said.

"Oh, you two were practicing for the exhibition?" Siesta asked.

"Yes. Good guess though." Shadow said.

"It's easy to find out. The second year students are training their familiars. This year, Princess Henrietta is coming to attend the exhibition." Siesta said.

"Princess Henrietta?" Saito said in question.

"You'll see her when she arrives. I saw her when Tiffania and I came to Tristain from Albion. Anyway, what's the occasion for the students to suddenly train their familiars?" Shadow questioned.

"Since the princess is about to arrive, she'll reward the winner or winners with a gift from royalty." Siesta said.

"I see. So she has become a symbolic figure in Tristain?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, she protects everyone as though her territory is her family." Siesta said.

Shadow smiled, hearing what Siesta said while Saito was confused.

######

The boys and Siesta were walking at a different court, noticing the students preparing their familiars for the exhibition.

"That's right, Flame. Good stream of flames. Now try to make a fire tornado." Kirche commanded.

The salamander breathed a helical shaped stream of fire. This surprised Shadow, expecting an actual tornado.

'A helical shaped stream of fire is essentially a tornado... However, I can conjure a real one with my speed.' Shadow thought comically.

"You're great, Flame." Kirche said, leaning on her familiar.

Saito, Shadow and Siesta noticed Reynald whistling out for his familiar. Carençant arrived and landed gracefully on his shoulder.

"That's quite an introduction for your familiar, Reynald." Shadow said in compliment.

"Thanks, Shadow. I'm trying to make her more presenting." Reynald said.

He then commanded Carençant to show its wings. The sky dragon slowly glided up in the air, showing the feathery wings. It then breathed out a gust of wind. The wind wasn't too strong, but it felt welcoming. It was like a gentle gust that was very comforting.

"I must say, it was a serene introduction. I would say it's fitting for your performance." Shadow said.

"I agree. It's like looking at an angel at first sight." Saito said.

Reynald chuckled while Carençant purred in response. The dragon flew close to Shadow and gave him a gentle lick on his right cheek. This made him chuckle in response. It then flew up to Saito and also licked his right cheek.

"She likes what you two said" Reynald replied.

The boys chuckled in response and gently petted the dragon. It was acting like a cat, rubbing itself on their palms.

"Well, that was surprising." Shadow said.

"It was acting like a cat." Saito said.

"Didn't you two know? The skin of a sky dragon is often soft. Petting them tends to make them fell comforted. Even a normal dragon would like to have their skin being gently scratched." Reynald explained.

"We'll keep that advice to know about dragons. Besides, who would want to fight them? They're almost like us in most ways." Shadow said.

"You're right about that. Despite their ferocity, any dragon is capable of being bonded with a human. They're misunderstood creatures but they can be your greatest friends." Reynald said.

Shadow looked at the sky dragon with sympathy. He then petted it gently.

"It's because of people fearing them... I understand their pain in being feared for no reason." Shadow said.

He then noticed Tabitha's familiar, Sylphid, flying nearby. It landed near Shadow. It nudged its head to his hand.

"You too huh? I don't blame you for feeling threatened by humans." Shadow said.

The large dragon purred as Shadow petted its head. Saito noticed Shadow approaching Tabitha's familiar. He had a good look at the dragon. It had blue scales on its body with a white underside. Its eyes were an emerald color, which showed innocence. Several horns adorned its face and neck. Two of them were prominent, being black at their tips. Its wings were blue but the membranes were white. Saito decided to pet the dragon.

"Reynald was right... Dragons are heavily misunderstood for what they are." He said.

"My point exactly, Saito... I'm just like that back in my home." Shadow said.

Tabitha walked up to the boys, mainly Shadow. She looked at him, almost as though she was trying to look into his soul.

"Curious. Not dangerous, yet powerful…" she said.

Shadow was confused of the monotone speech from her. He did notice her eyes looking as though they were showing internal pain.

"Is there something conflicting your thoughts?" Shadow asked.

Tabitha realized that he was deducing on why she had a neutral expression. She walked up to him and looked at his face.

"Library. Afternoon." She said.

Shadow understood what she meant. Kirche decided to walk up to the boys, seeing the interaction with Tabitha.

"Kirche... What is it?" Shadow asked, hinting his dislike to her.

"Calm down, Darling. I'm only here to let you know of something. Not many people are able to interact with Tabitha that much." She said.

"What's the reason in her lack of interaction with others around her? She seems so...distant and in pain." Shadow questioned.

"I'm afraid that it's not by my speech that you'll know... Only Tabitha will tell you." Kirche said solemnly.

Saito and Siesta watched as Kirche went back to her familiar. Shadow was surprised on Kirche's speech.

"I'll be needing a way to head to the school library for later..." Shadow mumbled to himself.

The trio then noticed Montmorency looking at her familiar, which was a small orange frog. It had a ribbon tied around it.

"I guess that won't work at all..." She said.

Montmorency noticed the boys with Siesta and walked up to them.

"Hi Saito and Shadow." She greeted.

"Good day to you, Montmorency. Trying to make your familiar presentable?" Shadow asked.

She sighed in response, unable to think of anything. Shadow walked up to her in order to calm her concern.

"Don't put too much pressure on yourself. I'm sure your familiar is unique in its own way." he reassured.

"You're right. I shouldn't be too stressful on her, isn't that right, Robin?" Montmorency said to the frog.

They noticed Guiche staring at his familiar. Both looked like they were in a staring contest.

"Somehow, in Guiche's case, it doesn't seem unique... However, everyone has their special abilities." Shadow said comically.

This made Saito chuckle in response while Siesta and Montmorency giggled. Shadow noted each of the familiars being trained.

"If Guiche's familiar relates to his use with earth magic and Kirche's familiar involves with fire, your familiar is a frog, relating to water. That means you're a water Mage, aren't you?" Shadow asked.

"Wow, you already found out my element by looking at our familiars... You're amazing yourself, Shadow." Montmorency said in compliment.

"It's a rough guess though. I've noticed several creatures that relate to one's elemental preference around here lately." Shadow said bashfully.

"Don't feel so modest. You're quick to understand what is happening around you." Montmorency said.

Saito and Siesta were surprised of Shadow's deduction on familiars and the mages preference in elements. Both smiled in respect for him.

"Your friend's a kind person, Saito." Siesta said.

"He understand when any being is feared upon for lack of understanding. Hence why he gets along with them rather well." Saito said.

Siesta walked up in front of him. Saito noticed and was curious of what she was doing.

"We'll be rather busy preparing the princess's welcome. Excuse me." Siesta said.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Saito said.

Siesta briefly stepped away before stopping. She went to Saito and held his left hand.

"Saito, good luck on your performance with Shadow tomorrow." Siesta said sincerely.

She then walked away, leaving Saito smiling. Shadow noticed their interaction but kept quiet, smiling in silent acknowledgment.

"I'll head to the library for the afternoon. Let Louise and Tiffania know." Shadow said.

Saito nodded in response as Shadow walked back inside the academy.

######

Shadow was in the main hall of the academy. He had some trouble finding the library till Tabitha encountered him on his way.

"Tabitha, I was about to look for the library but I almost got lost." Shadow said.

"Follow me." She said.

Shadow followed Tabitha to the library. Inside, there was no one there. Tabitha sat down near a bookshelf.

"So, what do you want to know about from me?" Shadow asked.

"Your abilities... Strong, yet you hold back…" Tabitha stated.

"I have my reasons why I don't use too much of power..." Shadow answered.

"I see... You were sympathetic with Sylphid." She said.

"I can relate to how dragons feel on why they are feared." Shadow said.

"Interesting... How so?" Tabitha asked.

"I'm known as the Ultimate Lifeform in my home world. I was feared because of my abilities." Shadow said, recalling in the distant future of his imprisonment.

Tabitha was surprised but held her neutral expression. She then noticed Hien on his chest.

"Curious... Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Hien doesn't burn me. He's a part of me now. It's more of a way of saying that were friends stuck to each other's back." Shadow said.

"You can say that, Shadow. It's nothing disrespectful since you're being considerate." Hien said.

"Curious... Flame spirit?" Tabitha asked.

"Yes... This is the flame spirit, Hien." Shadow said.

Tabitha looked at the flame. She then placed her hand on his chest, trying to make sure he was right. Much to her surprise, the flame was dancing around her fingers but it didn't burn her. It felt warm and comforting. This made Shadow blush in response though since she was physically touching his chest.

"Tabitha, you know that I'm a guy yes?" Shadow asked.

She moved her hand back. Her cheeks had a pink color dusted on them. She managed to suppress her blush to ask Shadow something.

"Can your powers heal?" Tabitha asked.

"I have the ability to heal injuries, but for any illness and disease, it requires my blood and my powers to work." Shadow said.

Tabitha decided to find out if it is true. She used a weak wind spell to make a small cut on her hand. This surprised Shadow on how she would injure herself to find out about his power. It also made him unnerved, making him sweat.

"Heal…" She requested.

Shadow calmed himself down and placed both of his hands around her palm He uttered two words, which got Tabitha's attention.

 **"Chaos Heal!"**

She noticed a green aura of chaos energy pouring from Shadow's hands. A faint hissing sound was heard. When he stopped channeling the energy, Shadow released her hand to see the cut completely gone, no scar left behind.

"Interesting. Can it heal mental inducement from potions?" Tabitha asked.

"I may have to find out about what's causing the damage first. Otherwise, my healing techniques will do more harm than good." Shadow said.

"Interesting. I'll ask later on. You can head back to your master." Tabitha said.

Shadow sighed, seeing how the girl was acting in a monotone way. He could relate to his past on what may have possibly happen. With more questions in his mind, he used Chaos Control and teleported, sighing.

######

During the night, several guards were passing by. Colbert was with Longueville, ordering the guards.

"Please be sure to guard the gate when the familiar exhibition starts." Colbert ordered.

"Yes sir!" The captain said.

Longueville walked up to Colbert to talk with him.

"Mr. Colbert. You're reassigning the guards from the treasure vault to the gate. Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked.

"Because of the lack of people, we're having a shot visit." Colbert answered.

"I've heard of Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt will be after the treasure in here." Longueville said in concern.

"I assure you that the Princess's royal guards will add up on the security to protect the treasure. Any thief wouldn't dare go near them. Also, a Triangle class Mage would not be able to open this door. The guards are meant for show, to appease the royal palace." Colbert said.

"I see. I'm rather concerned about this though..." Longueville said.

"Don't worry. Fouquet won't be able to get through this easily." Colbert reassured.

######

Shadow and Tiffania were talking about the class lessons and her interactions with Louise and Montmorency.

"Oh? So they have been helping you in the potions class as well?" Shadow said.

"Yes. I was more interested in healing potions so I decided to learn more about them." Tiffania said.

"Planning to be a healer, Tiffania? That's quite a dream you have." Shadow stated.

"Well, I wanted to help others so I decided to learn potion making. So far, I can only make minor healing potions and a diagnosis potion" Tiffania said sincerely.

"A diagnosis potion? How does that work?" Shadow asked.

"According to the potions book, it is capable of revealing the causes of any illness. However, the drinker is often provided a magic diagnosing paper. It displays what conditions the drinker is suffering from." Tiffania said.

'Hmmm... That might be useful. I think Tiffania chose well on what to make…' Shadow thought, smiling.

"I believe that's a good idea. We might need that one day." Shadow said.

Tiffania smiled from hearing Shadow's opinion. Both were starting to feel tired after doing their activities.

######

The next morning, Shadow woke up to see Tiffania facing him. He got flustered but kept his cool.

'I really need to keep my cool... Her sleeping habits may have been caused from her past, but I'm a guy...' He thought with a blush.

######

Outside the academy, several guards were forming a royal line to welcome Henrietta's arrival. All of the students and staff were present to see the arrival. Shadow was with Tiffania, awaiting the arrival.

"This quite an occasion to see. I knew Princess Henrietta is a royal figure, but I never knew she was this respectful" Shadow said.

"She's well respected among the people. It isn't much of a surprise." Reynald said.

"Entering is the princess of the Tristain Kingdom, Her Highness, Henrietta." A guard stated.

Three horse carriages were arriving in the school premises. The second one appeared to be a royal carriage, due to the unique design it showed. However, an eerie feeling washed on Shadow's back.

'Something doesn't feel right... I could feel something cold near the carriages…' He thought.

Before anyone realized it, a group of mercenaries came and began to raid the royal carriage. Shadow immediately sprang into action. He equipped his sword and changed it into its wind form. Everyone was surprised to see the wind formation of Zenyōso.

"I don't know what purpose you have with the Princess but that doesn't mean I'll let you do as you wish. Be gone from this place or death shall be swift with you all." Shadow warned the mercenaries.

"Get lost, kid. We're here to kill the Princess." A mercenary said.

"So be it..." Shadow said cryptically.

He made a quick swing with his sword, creating a wave of wind. The wave traveled to the mercenary and eviscerated him. The other mercenaries took notice and looked at Shadow.

"You got guts kid. Too bad we'll have to tear them off from you!" One of them said.

Shadow sighed, having enough of their act. He charged up his sword with the energy of the wind and created an x-shaped wave.

"Begone!"

The wave pierced through most of the mercenaries. The whole student body and the Royal guards were all equally shocked. They saw Shadow fighting them all off without a sweat in such a brutal display.

"Take this!" A mercenary said, firing his crossbow at Shadow's left arm.

The bolt pierced the forearm, forcing Shadow to drop his sword. It turned back to its normal form. The rest of the mercenaries thought they had the upper hand, till they saw Shadow remove the bolt forcefully. Blood gushed from the wound.

"You think you have the upper hand by crippling my arm? I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken." Shadow said.

He channeled green chaos energy and the wound closed quickly. Shadow flexed his arm to make sure the healing was done correctly. After he finished, Shadow charged at the mercenary holding the crossbow. He then grab hold of the crossbow wielder.

"Have a taste of my power... **Chaos NIGHTMARE**!"

From Shadow's palms, distorted space shined in a light purple light. He forced the mercenary to be grounded from the force, knocking him unconscious. The rest of the mercenaries saw no reason to continue the battle. Some remained while some fled from the site. Shadow walked to the Zenyōso and placed it back in its scabbard.

"Everyone okay?" Shadow called in question.

"We're all fine here. Thanks for protecting the Princess." Agnès said.

"Don't mention it. Consider this as a token of friendship." Shadow said, teleporting back near Tiffania.

"You left a few of them alive, but I'm sure we might extract something from them. Guards, take the few that are living to the dungeons. We'll make sure we force them to answer our questions." Agnès ordered.

The royal guards held the unconscious mercenaries and left via carriage to the town's dungeon. A lone mercenary was about to go for the kill on the princess. Shadow noticed and quickly ringed his neck, holding him.

"Why do you seek the death of Princess Henrietta?" Shadow asked coldly.

The mercenary coughed, but refused to answer. Shadow decided to act more drastic. He channeled fire on his hands to burn the mercenary, who screamed.

"Alright! I'll talk! It was from the leader of Reconquista! We were all ordered to slay the Princess of Tristain!" The mercenary answered with pain.

Shadow let the mercenary go. He then channeled green chaos energy to the man's neck, healing it. This surprised the mercenary, seeing the cold blooded boy showing compassion. He then performed Chaos Control to reverse the damages done from the battle. All the mercenaries were revived as though the battle did not occur.

"I'm not one without emotions, mercenary. The reason I've spared your lives is because I've grown weary of war and pointless deaths. It weighs heavily on my own soul when I'm forced to fight those that cannot be reasoned with" Shadow said.

Everyone heard the inner pain from Shadow's heart. They could all see his weary expression. Tiffania walked up to Shadow and held his right hand. The warmth from her presence was soothing to Shadow as he felt her pure heart.

"Thank you, Tiffania. I'm feeling well now." Shadow said.

Agnès approached the healed mercenary and was about to arrest him. Shadow walked in front of the man to stop her.

"Leave him be, Agnès. He knows well enough that I can decimate him. I only chose to be merciful due to the senseless fight that occurred." Shadow said.

Agnès looked at Shadow's eyes, seeing nothing but pain and torture in his soul. She relented and let the man free.

"Should he come back, I won't spare him a second time." Agnès said.

"He has betrayed Reconquista to letting Princess Henrietta live and mentioned who ordered her death. That's enough for him to absolve his actions for what he has done." Shadow stated.

"Very well... One can't be too careful." Agnès stated.

The staff and students watched Shadow as he and Tiffania walked back into the crowd. They were all unnerved with the boy, due to the cold-hearted slaying of the mercenaries. Upon seeing him heal the mercenaries that were killed, everyone realized that Shadow was a boy tormented of years from violence. Louise, Montmorency, Reynald, Saito and Siesta were sympathetic for him. Agnès looked at him before he spoke.

"I despise the idea of killing... For 60 years, it's essentially a tormenting hell. Hearing the lost souls scream as I ended up taking their lives is now a nightmare I'm forced to relive. War was never the answer, no matter the purpose. It only prolongs hatred and violence." Shadow explained.

Agnès went silent, hearing the amount of time that has passed for him. She was in shock of what she heard.

'Dear Founder... Not even I would handle such torment in such a long time... Is this what happens to those whose path leads to bloodshed?' She thought.

Colbert was also surprised and could sympathize for Shadow. Everyone let the princess walk up to Osmond.

"So that's the Princess of Tristain... I can't understand why Shadow went to defend her so easily. I'm better looking than her. Don't you think?" Kirche commented off handed to Tabitha.

"Don't ask me…" Tabitha said.

Saito noticed the Princess and was in surprise.

"She's beautiful... My eyes are not worthy for such beauty from her." Saito stated.

Louise looked at her familiar with mild surprise. She noted the honesty of his voice.

"Keep quiet. It might sound rude." Louise whispered.

Henrietta was near Osmond and began to speak to him.

"I apologize for the sudden and selfish request, Mr. Osmond." She said to the Headmaster.

"Think not of it. We, along with the students have been awaiting your arrival. Please forgive me for the lack of guards" Osmond said, bowing his head.

"It's fine. I wanted to see this year's exhibition with my own eyes." She said in a forgiving tone.

"What reason would that be to make you come for this year?" Osmond asked.

"It's for personal reasons." Henrietta said.

######

That night, Shadow and Tiffania were in Louise's room. Saito was performing a few practice swings to get a better feel of Derflinger.

"Your stance is improving Saito. You have to bear in mind that it's not all about the strength you possess. Swordsmanship requires one to balance themselves with speed and power." Shadow lectured.

"You're proving to be a good trainer in this, Shadow." Louise said.

"It helps to prepare a fellow friend for anything" Shadow stated.

"Come to think of it, you made that surprising display of your abilities this morning." Tiffania said.

"I had to do what's right. I couldn't let the mercenaries kill her, but at the same time, I've grown too weary in causing bloodshed." Shadow said.

"Have you been to a...war before Shadow?" Louise reluctantly questioned.

"I have... It was about ten years ago... But that's not what caused me to become so battle hardened. It was an incident from where I come from that made me like this." Shadow answered.

"What exactly happened to you from where you came?" Louise questioned, feeling unnerved.

Shadow was unable to bring himself to answer the question. Tiffania made a reassuring touch on his left shoulder. This calmed him down, but he looked mentally fatigue. He sighed, now having to briefly explain his dark past.

(Play Sonic adventure 2 OST - Event 3 Black noises)

"Sixty years ago from where Saito and I came from, there was a large facility. It was called the ARK." Shadow explained.

"I heard about that place... It was a secret research facility that was shut down due to an accident." Saito said.

"That was a lie, Saito... What truly happened there is something I'll never forget while I live. That time was when the military guards came in and caused such...hell..." Shadow said.

Everyone could see Shadow's trembling. He was showing how much emotional and mental damage the scene was to him.

"My God... What exactly happened there?" Saito questioned.

Shadow held out a disc case. Saito noticed it and was curious.

"Is this a disc?" Saito asked.

"Yeah. It contains Professor Gerald's thoughts of that day. It's essentially his diary…" Shadow said.

"Hang on, maybe my computer will work in reading it." Saito said.

He walked to a nearby cabinet and brought his laptop. This made Louise and Tiffania curious.

"That laptop will do, Saito. Just insert the disc so it'll run. It has a separate file that you can read it without any internet." Shadow said.

Saito nodded and proceeded to insert the disc. A small window was shown requesting a password.

"Let me handle this." Shadow said.

He typed in the password, which was Ma-Ri-A. A new window opened up, revealing a message. Shadow let Saito begin reading the diary.

"I don't quite know what happened or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the ultimate life form? I thought it would be something that would benefit mankind. But then the military guess landed on the colony that day. They were sent to destroy the research project that I have been working on. My colleagues at the research facility, my granddaughter, Maria. I hope you are all safe."

Saito looked at Shadow, feeling unnerved of what to expect.

"Keep reading. You'll know the reason." Shadow said.

Saito nodded and continued reading.

"The colony was completely shut down probably to keep the prototype from falling into the wrong hands. The ARK was shut down under the premise that there had been an accident."

Everyone looked back at Shadow. They were now feeling rather concerned for him.

"The research of the ultimate life form didn't come without drawbacks. The prototype was...monstrous if one would were to explain it. It was a hideous abomination" Shadow said.

"You don't have to explain anything about it... Let us continue" Saito said.

Everyone continued reading the diary, feeling every sense of dread in their hearts increase.

"I found Maria's name among those who died when the ARK was shut down. She meant everything to me and I couldn't bear the thought that she was killed, because of my research. I lost everything. I had nothing to live for anymore... I went insane. All I could think about was to avenge her death in any way possible. My fears have made me lose control of my thoughts. My only wish is ending everything from when it started."

The shocking details was enough for the trio to look at Shadow. He looked away, facing the moonlit sky.

"What the diary said is true. I was there when they died. I'm the only one who survived, but I was captured and put into suspended animation. It left me frozen for fifty long years." Shadow said.

Saito walked up to him. He realized what Shadow was suffering from.

"You have been dealing with PTSD, haven't you?" Saito asked.

Louise and Tiffania were confused of what the term meant.

"What does that word mean?" Louise asked.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder, otherwise known as battle weariness." Shadow said.

The expression on Shadow's face was one of void. His eyes looked lifeless, recalling the horrific past. The trio noticed his stare was so blank, it looked as though he had his soul sucked out of him.

"The thousand yard stare... No wonder you said you have been feeling weary in battle…" Saito said.

Louise and Tiffania were now worried for him. The lifeless stare was enough for them to see the internal pain he has endured.

(Event 3 Black Noises OST ends here)

"By the Founder... No one would want to imagine of going through what you endured…" Louise said.

Saito walked up to him in sympathy. Tiffania went to him and hugged him deeply.

"How horrible... I never knew such an event like that could happen…" Tiffania said in tears.

Louise and Saito could only stare at them, feeling sympathetic.

"That girl, Maria... You cared for her deeply." Tiffania said sorrowfully.

"She was like a sister to me... I would protect her because she has taught me to see the positive aspects of humans." Shadow said.

"Why was she in the ARK?" Saito asked.

"She had a lethal condition called NIDS. The technology in the facility kept her stable, but only for a few days. She was dying from her illness…" Shadow said.

"NIDS?" Louise questioned.

"Neuro Immunodeficiency Syndrome. It's a condition which your nervous system starts to destroy itself. Basically, it kills your brain off." Shadow explained.

"Oh... Sounds like a horrifying condition…" Louise said.

Tiffania stopped shedding tears but held her hug on Shadow.

"H-how did she die?" Saito asked with a stutter.

"Saito! You don't have to ask with such insensitivity!" Louise reprimanded.

"She died from a gunshot. Maria was shot while I watched her die, powerless…" Shadow said.

Louise gasped, hearing the answer. No one could say anything after hearing the answer.

"My God... Sorry to hear that." Saito said.

Louise looked at the device that Saito had. She was curious along with Tiffania.

"Curious? It's called a laptop. It's essentially a computer." Saito said.

"A computer?" Louise said in question.

"It's a machine that creates new information needed for anyone using it. It depends on what information you need. The time, weather, any school subject etc." Shadow explained.

Louise didn't know what to do with the device. They left it alone for Saito. He removed the disc from his laptop and gave it back to Shadow.

"All I could say is, those people are messed up... You may be the Ultimate Lifeform, but that doesn't mean you don't have a heart. Although the diary didn't show the purpose, the people feared you for something they don't know. I would say they were ignorant in the end" Saito said, moving back.

Louise walked up to Shadow and spoke to him.

"You have made my life easier to manage. I can't be thankful enough for what you have been doing. I don't care what the others say about you... Your actions alone tell you what you are. Shadow, you protected the Princess from a mercenary attack and spared them. That is more than enough to convince me otherwise." Louise said, moving back.

Tiffania finally walked forward. She hugged Shadow dearly, holding her tears back.

"I never knew much about your past, despite what had you told me. You may have told me some parts about your past, but I can't bear the idea of it after hearing that diary." Tiffania said.

While Tiffania hugged Shadow, his expression softened. The fire soul turned into a brief white color before turning back to its normal color.

"I'm glad that you're all understanding of me... Thank you…" Shadow said.

By then, a knock on the door was heard.

"Who could it be at this time?" Louise asked, uncertain.

Shadow quickly equipped his Zenyōso on his left hand. He slowly walked up to the door and opened it. A cloaked figure suddenly came in. In response, Shadow held the figure down by shoving the person on the wall with his right arm.

"Who are you? Why did you come here?" Shadow questioned.

Shadow picked up a smell from the cloaked person. It was a familiar perfume he knew all too well.

"Oh... Excuse me for my rudeness, Princess Henrietta." Shadow said, immediately kneeling.

"Its okay, Shadow. You have been protecting my friend." Henrietta said.

Louise was shocked to see the Princess in her room.

"It has been a while, Louise Françoise." she said.

Louise was able to overcome her shock and saw Henrietta in front of her, hugging her.

"Your Highness!" Louise said.

Saito and Shadow looked at the interaction of the girls.

"Seems to me they may have been friends. Perhaps during their childhood?" Shadow asked.

Saito ventured to guess but he realized Shadow was right. The boys watched Louise's and Henrietta's interactions.

"I missed you, Louise." Henrietta said.

Louise pulled back from the hug, retaining her prideful composure.

"You mustn't be here, Your Highness. It's a low class place that is unfitting for you." Louise said, kneeling.

Henrietta smiled in sympathy on what her childhood friend was doing.

"You don't have to be so formal, Louise Françoise. We happen to be childhood friends." Henrietta said in a soft tone.

"Your kind words are too much for one to hear, Your Highness." Louise said.

The boys watched the interaction carefully.

"I told you they're childhood friends." Shadow whispered.

"You got me there. They seem to have been with each other during their youth" Saito whispered back.

Shadow noticed Henrietta's eyes. She was shedding tears of happiness.

"I wanted to see my best friend after a long time. I'm sorry, but ever since my father passed on, I was unable to talk to anyone so openly." Henrietta said.

Louise held her hands to help reassure her.

"Your Highness, when I received your letter, it left me surprised from what I read." Louise said.

By then, Henrietta walked up to Shadow. She was smiling when her sight laid upon him.

"How is my cousin doing, Shadow?" Henrietta asked.

"She's doing okay. I'm making sure nothing happens to her since an incident a few days ago." Shadow said.

"I heard about what happened to Count Mott's place. It made me interested to see you both. I heard rumors from the recent...events…" Henrietta trailed off.

Shadow sighed and proceeded to explain his reasoning on why the mansion was destroyed. He also provided the letters he found from the safe in Mott's mansion. Henrietta took notice of the letters and realized whom they were written to. She was conflicted upon hearing Tiffania being summoned from Mott. However, she was reassured due to Shadow protecting her.

"That's enough proof for me to know... There won't be any punishments since Shadow provided the letters as proof to me. There was some commotion in the palace, but it wasn't troubling." Henrietta said softly.

"Your Highness... I'll make sure no one intends to harm the people I care for. Your words alone are like a kind hymn. The letters that I brought to you has also bring suspicion of traitors in your kingdom. I suggest you watch everyone in your home. The recent attack this morning is already the proof you need." Shadow said.

Louise, Saito and Tiffania calmed down. Henrietta walked up to her cousin with a smile.

"I'm glad that you came here with Shadow, Tiffania. He may appear intimidating, but he has a kind heart." She said to Tiffania, who bowed in response.

Henrietta then looked at Saito, making him blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, familiar of Louise. What is your name?" Henrietta asked.

"My name is Hiraga Saito." Saito answered.

"Well Saito. You and Shadow have been good familiars to your masters. You two also have the heart to fight back corruption." Henrietta said to the boys.

"You are too kind, Your Highness. These two do act calmly and are understanding. However, they nearly risked themselves to rescue a friend they care for from Mott." Louise said.

"It's okay. Shadow provided the proof the royal knights need to expose his corruption. We'll hire a different Noble as our royal messenger." Henrietta replied.

"Your Highness..." Louise said, speechless.

"Tiffania is also my cousin. Mott's sentence would have been more severe, if he truly kidnapped her. Plus, I make sure nothing happens to you, Louise." the Princess said.

######

Outside Louise's room, Henrietta was with her friend.

"It has been the most enjoyable time of the past few years. Thank you, Louise Françoise" Henrietta said.

"For me too, Your Highness." Louise replied.

Henrietta looked at the boys. They noticed her staring at them.

"Saito, Shadow... Good luck tomorrow." she said in a sweet tone.

"Thank you." Shadow said, bowing.

"We'll be able to perform something amazing in the exhibition." Saito said bashfully.

This made Louise look at Saito and quietly giggled, seeing him looking shy.

######

The familiar exhibition began during the late morning. All the second year students and staff members were present.

"It is time for the familiar exhibition." Colbert said.

All the students were excited in the event. Henrietta, Osmond, and Longueville were acting as the judges of the event.

"The first participant is Kirche." Colbert announced.

The Noble in question, made her familiar perform a dazzling performance. It breathed out flames in variable shapes, surprising everyone.

"What an amazing display and control of fire." Henrietta said.

The next student was Montmorency, who began playing the violin. Her familiar was performing a handstand with one arm, surprising everyone.

"I must say, that was quite a surprise from her." Henrietta judged.

Guiche was eventually called next. He only created a bed of roses and posed with his familiar on the ground. No one bothered showing any applause for the guy.

"This takes a whole new level of being narcissistic." Shadow commented.

Saito and Hien chuckled in response. By then, Reynald and Tabitha were next. They showed how well their familiars were performing. Both showed cooperation in their flight.

"That was the Snowy Wind, Tabitha and the Gentle Breeze, Reynald." Colbert said.

All the participants finished their performances. Shadow, Saito, Louise and Tiffania were standing in wait.

"Get ready you two. Whatever you two were planning, make it amazing." Louise said.

"Good luck Shadow." Tiffania said.

The boys smiled in response.

"We'll make it surprising for everyone." They said in unison.

"Next up, Louise Vallière and Tiffania Westwood. Another duet performance." Colbert said.

The quartet walked up to the stage, ready to perform. Louise decided to make an announcement.

"Everyone, let us introduce our familiars. This is Hiraga Saito and Shadow. They'll be performing something unique on this very stage." Louise said.

The boys walked up and bowed. They then faced each other and draw their swords out. Their runes were glowing brightly. This got the attention of all the performers.

"Oh? Getting ready for the mock battle? Seems like Shadow was right. The runes respond when in the need to fight." Derfflinger said.

The boys remained in silence, not uttering a single word. When the wind started blowing, they dashed immediately. A loud clang was heard.

"Whoa...! I didn't see them move." A male student commented.

The boys proceeded to fight fiercely, making sure not to injure each other.

"Let's take this up a notch." Shadow said.

They then dashed at each other before jumping up and literally air hiking their way up. They were stepping on each other's shoes at the soles. They then separated and began to fight in their air. A whirlwind of sword attacks was surrounding them, creating powerful gusts.

"Time to do our encore." Saito said.

The boys continued to attack with their swords. Both of them eventually locked blades before spinning in the air. They began spinning like a helicopter blade before they separated. Both landed on the stage near the edges.

"U-Unreal...!" A male student said in shock.

The boys then quickly dashed at the center before making a powerful clang. They separated their swords in a calm manner and placed them back in their scabbards. They jumped back at the edges of the stage. Before anyone realized it, both quickly draw them out slowly and swung with all their might, creating a wave of wind. Both looked tired but decided to perform one last trick.

"Big finisher?" Saito asked.

"Yeah. Big finisher." Shadow said.

The boys performed the same air hike trick only this time, they decided to perform a rolling slash. Saito and Shadow performed a forward rolling slash, acting like a chainsaws. Sparks flew everywhere as the sword fight continued to escalate. They eventually landed back on the stage. Shadow decided to head into the air and started moving a circular way. The speed Shadow showed created after images, surprising those who were watching.

"I always thought Shadow was fast, but not this fast!" Louise commented.

From where Shadow was, a black tornado was created. Saito got pulled in, shocked of what Shadow was doing. Shadow then jumped into the tornado and began fighting Saito. Sparks were shown in random areas of the tornado. All the participants were amazed from the display.

"A sword fight of legend... I never thought I would see one like this..." Henrietta said in surprise.

The tornado dissipated, forcing the boys to continue to swinging their swords at each other to slow their descent. They eventually landed on the stage, fatigued.

"Wow... A bit too drastic with that tornado." Saito said.

"You're telling me that. We were even fighting in it." Shadow said.

The boy shook hands and placed their swords back in their scabbards. They turned and bowed to the audience. Louise and Tiffania were both shocked of what they saw.

"You two are beyond understanding... I could never imagine to see a sword fight in that scale." Louise said.

"It was amazing... You two were almost like deities fighting against each other. I'm also surprised there was no one hurt from the duel." Tiffania said.

The boys bashfully scratched their heads. Colbert decided to announce the winner.

"We have seen such a sword duel that was beyond our imagination. Never in our times will we see another one like this." Henrietta said.

Everyone couldn't believe what they saw. Two ordinary looking boys were showing a sword duel beyond normal means. They all couldn't hide their amazement, even Tabitha was equally surprised. Colbert walked up to the stage for the next announcement.

"The winner of the exhibition is...the duet performance from Louise's and Tiffania's familiars!" Colbert said.

Louise and Tiffania were both surprised. By then, Louise smiled happily while Tiffania smiled calmly.

"We did it, Tiffania! We did it!" Louise said in excitement.

The boys smiled and hand slapped. Louise and Tiffania went up to them. Both were equally proud to them.

"This is what you two have been thinking of... It was amazing." Louise said.

"Guilty as charged... We wanted to make the people know what we are. We may be mortal, but we can be epic on our own way." Shadow said.

Henrietta provided two gold crowns for the girls. By then, the ground started to shake.

"Louise, does this country experience earthquakes?" Shadow asked.

"No, it doesn't." Louise said.

"That means someone is using the earth... Something big." Shadow deduced.

True to his deduction, Shadow saw a giant construct of earth. Everyone noticed and were all shocked.

"A golem!" Louise said.

"Who was the one who summoned the golem!?" Saito asked.

"Let's go and find ou.t" Shadow said.

The quartet got in front of the golem, ready to fight it.

"You're in the way." a woman's voice called out.

The golem proceeded to lower its right hand to the group. Shadow used Chaos a Control to teleport a short distance away.

"You want to play dirty, I'll give it to you." Shadow said coldly, unsheathing Zenyōso.

He made his sword shift into its wind form. The figure on top of the golem watched as Shadow raised his sword up.

"You may have picked the right time to tire out everyone's familiar while the staff is distracted... However, what you fail to realize is, I recover quickly and I have good senses." Shadow said.

He then performed a swift sword swing, creating a wave of wind. The blade pierced through both of the golem's arms.

"What is that power...?" The female figure asked.

"None of your concern right now. Leave this place or I'll turn you and your golem into confetti." Shadow warned.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that." The female laughed.

The golem proceeded to regenerate its arms, making Shadow angry.

"I hate it when I'm forced to fight creatures that regenerate. Persistent bastards." Shadow cursed.

"Shadow! That's the infamous Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt! She's a thief who steals any values from Nobles!" Louise said.

"All the more reason for me to stop you. I don't know what you're seeking in this academy, but I'm not letting you do as you please." Shadow said.

Saito joined in the fight, despite his fatigue. Both boys stood valiantly against the golem. Their runes were glowing brightly.

"You okay to fight? You look tired to me." Shadow said to him.

"I still got energy to fight." Saito answered.

"Partner! Aim for the Mage who created the golem!" Derfflinger said.

"The sword's right. Shadow go after the one who summoned it." Hien said.

Both boys nodded and proceeded to charge at the golem. The golem was about to slam them with its left arm but the boys jumped. They quickly ran up its arm to attack the Mage. Fouquet jumped out of the golem.

"I'm not one to underestimate, but I'll have to admit. You two are crazy." Fouquet said.

"Not as crazy as you think." Shadow said.

He then stabbed the golem's head, causing it to crumble.

"Golem!" Fouquet shouted.

By then, Louise decided to aim her wand at Fouquet.

 **"Firebolt!"**

Before the spell could launch, Fouquet summoned another golem. The vibration of the earth caused Louise's aim to lose balance. She indirectly aimed it at the main academy building, causing the fire to hit it.

"Louise, be careful!" Shadow said.

Fouquet was surprised because she noticed the wall was starting to crumble.

'A Triangle or even a Square class Mage couldn't hope to penetrate this wall... Yet, she does it so easily...! Who is that girl and what power does she possess?' Fouquet thought.

Nevertheless, Fouquet commanded the golem to punch the academic building. This alerted all the guards to protect Henrietta. The golem's strength was enough to pierce through the wall. This made the thief go inside and steal a case.

"Golem!" She commanded.

The golem raised its hand to let Fouquet climb aboard.

"You may have been able to distract me... But luck was on my side for today." Fouquet declared.

Tiffania walked up to the boys and provided a cup of water to help them recover their stamina. Up in the sky, Tabitha was watching the battle. She saw the whole thing.

######

The students were contemplating of today's recent events. The quartet was thinking on how Fouquet sneaked in.

"She took advantage of the events that happened today. Because the guards were mostly with the Princess, there was inadequate defense in that room." Shadow said.

"There's also the factor that she knew when the event started." Saito said.

"Seems like someone was leading her to this place. I have a feeling it's from Reconquista again." Shadow said.

The princess walked up to the quartet with concern.

"I'm glad that all of you are doing okay." She said in a worried tone.

"We let the thief escape unfortunately... She was holding some kind of case." Shadow said.

Osmond silently gasped, hearing what he heard. He walked up to the group to talk with them.

"It's possible she may have taken the staff of destruction..." Osmond said.

* * *

Ending 1: Kokia - Fate

* * *

That's all from here.

Note 1: I'm not one for cliffhangers but I felt this is adequate enough due to how long this chapter is.

Note 2: Before you start questioning, Saito did bring the laptop with him in the light novels. I'll be using some elements from the light novels (to the deceased author, thank you for writing the story).

Note 3: The sword fight was something I thought of.

Note 4: The diary from Sonic Adventure 2 tends to make me feel unnerved. Typing this was the reason why it took so long. Nearly had nightmares.

Note 5: All I can say for this is, be prepared for the next chapter.

Any questions, send a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: A twin!? The power of the wind. A mysterious encounter.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 1: Koji Yusa - Break Your Destiny

* * *

In Mobius, Knuckles was flying with the Master Emerald in hand. He was heading to a building which looked a like a mechanical workshop. Tails was outside, gathering everyone for him to explain what he saw. He went inside the workshop, getting Tails' attention.

"Ah, good thing you're here. So, tell us, Knuckles. Why have you called almost everyone in my workshop?" Tails questioned.

"The Master Emerald was acting up once again. It showed me an image I think you all need to see." Knuckles said.

"Sounds interesting. From the way Knuckles is talking, I'd say we should see what the Master Emerald is saying." Sonic deduced.

Rouge nodded in response and looked at the giant emerald to see an image of Shadow. She was shocked of what she saw.

"It's Shadow...! Is that really him!? He became a human!" Rouge said in aghast.

Tails was surprised and his curiosity got the better of him.

"Let me have a look…" Tails said.

He looked at the gemstone and saw Shadow in his human form. This shocked the young fox off of his tails upon seeing him.

"T-that's impossible...! He's truly become a human being, yet he still has his abilities!" Tails said, astounded.

Sonic was surprised of what his friends said. He decided to take a look. This got him surprised enough to make him look dumbfounded.

"Wait till everyone else sees this... I could picture their reactions." Sonic stated.

"Oh? Mind if I have a look?" A familiar pink hedgehog said.

"Go right ahead, Amy." Sonic said.

Amy proceeded to look at the Master Emerald and saw Shadow having a calm expression. She was completely shocked and squealed in response.

"Since when did Shadow become a handsome human...!?" She shouted in question.

"Amy looked excited about something." A familiar rabbit said.

"You might want to see this, Cream" Amy said to her friend.

Cream looked and was equally shocked. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Mr. Shadow is doing okay and he's been smiling." Cream said, clearly surprised.

By then, a familiar purple cat decided to see what the occasion was. Sonic began talking with the cat.

"I may have to warn you, Blaze. It'll surprise to see why everyone's shocked…" Sonic said.

Blaze nodded and looked at the gem carefully. It showed Shadow in his human form, conjuring flames around his body. This got her in complete shock.

"H-he's not only a human...! He has the same power as I do!" Blaze said.

"Wait, he can make fire like you do, Blaze...!?" Sonic asked.

The people who saw the Master Emerald looked at Shadow conjuring flames around him. This shocked everyone after seeing his abilities.

"I never thought he would be able to have the same abilities as Blaze's…" Sonic said in surprise.

By then, a team consisting of green a crocodile, a purple chameleon, a bee, and an orange armadillo came by.

"Vector, Espio, Charmy, Mighty. Good to see you guys." Knuckles said.

"Bringing the Chaotix in this one, Knuckles? Good timing though." Sonic said.

"We came here to find out the reason for this meeting…" Espio said.

"Well, have a look at the Master Emerald and you'll see why." Knuckles replied.

The team looked at the gem in question and saw Shadow in his human form.

"Shadow became a human? That's so cool~." Charmy said in admiration.

"Not just that... He still has his original abilities like his speed and powers." Espio said.

"Not only that, he appears to be getting along with several people around him." Vector said.

"There's more. He appears to be training himself…" Mighty said.

The whole group was now shocked of the sudden revelation of Shadow.

"No wonder you called us in... This is indeed a big shock for all of us." Tails said.

"Anyway, that world Shadow's in is completely different though. The Master Emerald can show where he is, but it's beyond its power to simply transport us there. Sonic that place you went to... It was the No Zone was it?" Knuckles asked.

"Yep. I had a talk with Zonic, letting me know where he is. Currently, Shadow's in a different dimension called Mobius Alpha-1." Sonic said.

"Alright... We can try to create a special dimensional traveling gate for us to head there. Lucky enough, I managed to find the coordinates for that dimension. We'll be using the technology of the sign posts so it'll help us travel there." Tails said.

"Fair enough. One more question... Blaze, what happened to Silver?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know... I tried to track him down, but he was nowhere to be seen." Blaze answered.

"So, both Shadow and Silver have disappeared... We know where Shadow is, but now we need to find out where Silver is." Sonic said.

The whole group was pondering on what to do. New mysteries were abundant and the gang was unable to think of any possible answers.

######

It was a quiet morning in Tristain academy. Louise, Saito, Shadow and Tiffania were in the classroom. The professors were not present so it was a study hall session. Kirche was trying to flirt with the boys by feeding them food.

"Come Darlings. Say 'Ah'." she said.

Louise looked irritated while Tiffania stared with concern. The reason? Kirche was trying to get the boys' attention. Saito briefly questioned whether to accept or refuse. He ended up refusing, not seeing Louise's expression. Shadow, on the other hand, looked irritated.

"Seriously Kirche, it's rather annoying if you keep tailing us due to your own lust." Shadow said.

"Oh... I feel lightheaded." Kirche faked, wobbling a little.

She landed on Shadow's lap, making him uncomfortable. He growled in irritation before using Chaos Control to teleport at an adjacent seat near Tiffania and away from Kirche.

"There's a term called 'private space', Kirche. Don't push your luck in trying to seduce me…" Shadow stated.

Louise was smirking, seeing Kirche's defeated expression. She was also proud of Saito choosing not to eat the food she had.

"I won't give up on you two... Men like you both make me more willing to attempt." Kirche said.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Zerbst. This is a study hall." Louise reprimanded.

"Why shouldn't I? Study hall tends to be boring after a while." Kirche said with a teasing pout.

"You can blame that on the thief, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt, for causing such a scene." Shadow said.

"I agree with what you said, Shadow. It's rather troublesome, yet at the same time, embarrassing for the headmaster." Louise said.

"I also heard that the Princess may have been forced to take responsibility for what happened." Kirche said.

'Henrietta/The Princess is taking the blame...?' The quartet thought simultaneously.

"Yes... The reason the thief broke in the academy was due to the number of guards were reassigned to protect her." Kirche explained.

Louise and Tiffania was worried for Henrietta. Shadow remained impassive but he was also concerned. Saito noticed the group and felt the need to help them. Kirche continued her explanation as they listened.

"I also heard that she decided to visit the school, despite strong objections." Kirche said.

Shadow stood up. He looked determined to find the thief.

"We'll have to track that thief down and capture her alive. I have a hunch that she was hired from someone to break in the treasure room. She was looking for something valuable or dangerous." Shadow deduced.

"How can you be sure about that?" Louise asked.

"That room where her golem punched through contained special gems and weapons. That room was made to ensure none of them are taken away." Shadow explained.

The students heard Shadow and were surprised on what he said. Tiffania looked at Shadow, knowing his intentions to capture the thief.

'Please don't be so reckless, Shadow... I don't want you get hurt like last time.' She thought, recalling the fight with Guiche.

By then, Colbert arrived in the classroom. He appeared to be running, due to his panting.

"Ms. Tabitha, Ms. Vallière, Ms. Westwood. Please come to the headmaster's office at once." He commanded.

The girls in question were wondering why they were needed to come to the headmaster. Saito and Shadow were also curious and decided to follow along.

######

In the headmaster's office, Osmond and several Nobles were present. The very air around the group was serious.

"This is a serious meeting to deal with... The number of Nobles present here are a clear indication." Shadow said.

The others nodded in response. Louise noticed Kirche near Shadow. She noticed his expression was rather irritated, due to how she was holding on to him from behind.

"What are you doing here, Zerbst?" Louise asked in a whisper.

"I'm here because this meeting has caught my interest. Plus, Darling here looks serious." Kirche said in a sultry whisper.

Shadow had enough of her teasing and used Chaos Control to teleport away from her. He reappeared near Tiffania, creating a barrier of fire.

"I don't flirt with a girl when they throw themselves to other people." Shadow said.

Longueville got everyone attention by clapping her hands. She didn't like how the students were talking with each other in a quiet manner.

"In any case, I was able to gather some information regarding about our thief by questioning the people. There was a suspicious individual that goes to an abandoned house located deep within the forest. It's possible Fouquet may be there." Longueville said.

"Swift and assiduous, that's my secretary for you." Osmond comically said.

Everyone suppressed a chuckle, knowing what he meant. Longueville briefly giggled before composing herself.

"I was able to draw this image, based on the recent testimony." Longueville said, showing an accurate depiction of the thief.

"The same one." The students said in response.

The staff members and guards were all surprised on how quick they were able to identify the thief. Colbert decided to talk with Osmond.

"We should report this the royal palace immediately. We can ask the knights to depart at once." Colbert said.

"Unfortunately, that'll take too much time, giving a chance for the thief to escape. Plus, we can't involve the royal palace in this issue. It was our own fault to begin with. We will reclaim the Staff of Destruction and the honor of this academy with our own hands. Those who wish to volunteer, raise your wand." Osmond suggested.

Shadow was impressed on how he wanted to repay the fault of the academy's security.

'He may be a bit perverted with Longueville, but at least he's trying to redeem the academy's honor.' He thought.

Osmond looked around and saw that no one raised their wands. This made him concerned of their beliefs.

"What is the matter? Aren't there any Nobles wishing to gain fame for capturing Fouquet?" He questioned.

Shadow stepped up, surprising everyone. He raised his sword up and stabbed in the ground. He was kneeling with the Zenyōso.

"I will go and find Fouquet. Therefore..."

Shadow removed his glove and placed the sharp end of Zenyōso on his right hand. He made a swift cut on his own hand, shedding blood. Several drops fell, alerting everyone watching.

"...by own my blood, I will make sure Fouquet is captured and pays for what she has done." Shadow said.

The Nobles were shocked of Shadow's declaration. Louise had to admit, she was also shocked of what she saw.

'Spoken like a true Noble... Shadow, you're really are amazing.' She thought.

Saito also did the same thing. He felt the need to follow Shadow's footsteps.

"I agree with what Shadow said as well. I'm coming with him." Saito said, kneeling with Derfflinger.

"Well, Partner. You're starting to learn the way of the Nobles" Derfflinger commented with a hint of pride.

Louise decided to raise her wand.

"I'll go with Shadow as well!" She said.

Tiffania followed, along with Tabitha.

"I want to be sure they'll be safe. I don't want my friends to get hurt." Tiffania said calmly.

Kirche, having peer pressure, decided to join in as well.

"I won't lose to a Vallière, but I'm worried for you, Tabitha." Kirche said.

Tabitha then raised her staff, joining in the cause.

"Worried for all of you." She said in a monotone voice.

Osmond was satisfied with the people heading out.

"Very well. I'll leave this issue to the six of you. Out of the six, these five have seen Fouquet" Osmond said, pointing to Louise, Saito, Tiffania, Shadow and Tabitha.

"We also have a trump card. Miss Tabitha happens to be a knight with the title of Chevalier from Galia, despite her age." Osmond said, shocking everyone.

"A Chevalier...? She became one this young...?" Shadow asked in surprise.

"You seemed well versed on the meaning despite you being from another world, Shadow." Osmond said.

"I've read about this during my pass time... In my world, Chevaliers were essentially knights from a place called France during its early times. The people of Tristain have the same language, judging by the writing I see." Shadow explained.

"Well, for us in Halkeginia, Chevalier is the lowest title of nobility." Osmond said.

"I see. So that's what you are, Tabitha." Shadow said to the girl, who nodded.

The headmaster looked at the Kirche and proceeded to explain.

"The Zerbst family, whom Kirche is from, is a famous military family. I've heard that her flames are strong as well on her own." Osmond said.

Kirche smirked with pride as she heard the praise.

"And finally, Louise Vallière. She is from the Vallière family, who are excellent mages. Her magic has been stabilized thanks to Shadow's advice. I've noticed Louise's power is unrivaled among the mages in the school. Not even most of my professors can replicate the same effect on causing such devastating spells. Her familiar, Saito, was one of them who defeated Guiche de Gramont, son of Marshal Gramont." Osmond revealed.

Louise felt prideful of the speech. Osmond then looked at Tiffania.

"Finally, we have Tiffania. Her magical abilities have fit her to be a supporting Mage. Her studies on potions and healing magic have blessed her the role as a healer. Her familiar, Shadow, is a force to be reckon with. He participated in Guiche's defeat." Osmond said.

"That's right. The two of them are..."

Colbert couldn't finish his sentence as he cleared his throat. Shadow raised his palm to try and talk.

"The students already know what we are." Shadow said.

"They do!? How?" Colbert questioned.

"Prior to Saito's arrival, they saw me training with Zenyōso at a different field. The sword gave it away." Shadow said.

Osmond cleared his throat to finish his speech.

"In any case, the academy looks forward to your efforts and commitment as Nobles" the headmaster said.

Louise, Kirche, Tabitha and Tiffania raised their wands in response. By then, Longueville decided to speak up.

"Headmaster, I'll accompany them as a guide." she said.

"Please do so, Miss Longueville." Osmond said.

"I intend to do so, for I don't want to see our students get injured." Longueville said.

######

The group was riding on horseback. Everyone was silent on the way to the cottage were Fouquet stashed the Staff of Destruction. Saito decided to talk with Louise.

"Say, if Fouquet can use magic, then wouldn't she be considered a Noble as well? Why would a Noble fall to a lifestyle as a thief?" He asked in question.

Shadow sighed in response. He proceeded to explain in Longueville's place.

"Not all mages are Nobles. According to Miss Longueville, many Nobles were once Plebeians or became one." Shadow explained.

"Shadow is right... Among those Nobles who became Plebeians, some ended up turning into criminals or mercenaries. Just like the ones Shadow fought a few days ago." Longueville said.

"You said you joined with the Plebeians because you couldn't take the social abuse from the Nobles to the Plebeians. That was your reason why you forsook your nobility." Shadow said.

"But you happen to the secretary of Headmaster Osmond." Kirche said.

"Osmond doesn't play favorites for Plebeians and Nobles." Longueville explained.

"Other than being a perverted person..." Shadow said.

"How did you figure that out?" Longueville and everyone asked.

"I noticed a slap mark in his face during the welcoming of Her Highness. You do the math from there." Shadow said.

Longueville giggled in response. She was rather surprised from Shadow's acute sight.

"Dang man, you have sharp eyes." Saito said in compliment.

"My eyes are not the only thing that are sharp. I can hear and smell things pretty far away or find traces." Shadow said.

"Sounds like you have a past life as a dog." Saito joked.

"Don't add fuel to the fire, Saito." Shadow retorted.

"Um... How strong are your senses, Shadow?" Tiffania asked.

"Drop a pin on the floor with the crickets singing out in the forest. I can hear that with little difficulty." Shadow said.

The group remained quiet for some time. The boys were resting their eyes. Everything was silent till Kirche felt bored. She was almost ready to throw a tantrum.

"All this sitting is making me bored. Why did I take this thief capture quest?" She questioned.

"Then, you shouldn't come if you feel disinclined." Louise said.

Kirche decided to mess around with Louise. She went to the boys, who were napping and sat between them. This woke them up from their nap.

"I'm worried about my darlings. Right?" she said to the boys.

Shadow instinctively used Chaos Control to teleport away from the carriage, surprising everyone. Saito decided to sit closer to Louise, feeling uncomfortable with Kirche. By then, a yellow glow was shown from a distance in the opposite direction. Everyone noticed the glow was reaching to them at an incredible speed. Louise, Tiffania and Saito noticed the familiar cone and quickly held on to the carriage in instinct.

"This might get a bit bumpy." Saito said.

Kirche was confused till a sonic boom zoomed passed the carriage, buffeting her with strong winds. She then looked at the cause of the shockwave to see Shadow out of the carriage. He looked slightly irritated.

"As long as Kirche doesn't start flirting around like that, I'm not climbing up the carriage." Shadow said, walking in the same speed.

Tiffania looked at Shadow with slight concern. She realized that he didn't like how Kirche was acting to him.

'I wonder if he can understand my thoughts... I want him to sit next to me…' Tiffania thought.

Shadow saw Tiffania's expression and sigh. He decided to teleport back on the carriage, sitting near Tiffania. The half elf noticed his sudden arrival but she smiled. They then noticed Kirche teasing Louise.

"And you. What do you plan to do if a golem suddenly appears?" Kirche asked.

"I intend to fight with my magic." Louise said.

"Magic? Whose? Don't make me laugh, Louise the Zero." Kirche said, agitating Louise.

Shadow had enough and slammed Zenyōso on the carriage, shocking everyone.

"Cut the fighting and keep your eyes out for the thief. We're not here to bicker each other for personal gain" He said in an irritated tone.

Tiffania gently placed her hand on his left arm to calm him down. Shadow eventually relaxed and sat down, placing Zenyōso back in its scabbard.

######

The group arrived at the site of Fouquet's hiding place.

"This must be the house, according the information." Longueville said.

"It looks nothing more than an old lumberjack's cabin." Kirche said.

Shadow sighed, seeing how simple minded she was.

"Looks are deceiving, Kirche. Try to understand the viewpoint of a warrior. There may be a trap or ambush." Shadow said.

"Only way to find out is for us to see up close." Saito said.

The boy walked up to the cabin, making sure not to trigger any traps. After they cautiously approached the cabin, Shadow used his senses to find out any traps. He didn't sense anything in the surrounding area.

"This cabin doesn't have any traps. It appears to be abandoned some time ago. No one's hiding in it so let's hurry and search for the staff before Fouquet arrives." Shadow said.

Everyone went close to the cabin. Tabitha decided to test Shadow's senses by using her magic to find any traps.

"Just as Shadow said. No traps." Tabitha said.

"Strong senses, Shadow" Tiffania said in compliment.

Shadow bashfully looked away, scratching the nape of his neck.

"You guys go inside. Saito will be able to keep you all safe. I'll scout around the region for Fouquet." He said.

"How are you going to scout the region by yourself?" Louise asked.

"Didn't you see how fast I went?" Shadow retorted with a smile.

Louise and Tiffania giggled from the silly question. Shadow then took off in supersonic speed.

######

In the cabin, the group was searching for any items relating to Fouquet.

"It seems like there are no clues of the thief in question. Search carefully though. We might find something." Saito said.

The cabin was very dusty, causing Saito and Tiffania to sneeze in response.

"Whew... Dusty." Saito said.

Tabitha noticed a strange case that was not covered with dust. She opened it to find the item Fouquet stole in a purple case.

"There's dust collecting on me. Let's head out." Kirche said.

Tabitha stopped the group, presenting the case she found.

"Staff of Destruction." she said.

The group was shocked of what they saw.

"It's the same case Shadow and I saw when Fouquet took it." Saito said.

######

In the forest, Shadow was inspecting the area to find Fouquet. He looked everywhere but couldn't find any signs.

'I'm starting to wonder if the thief in question is hiding her presence. Wherever she is, she's probably using some method to fool my senses.' Shadow thought.

Although Shadow didn't know it, Fouquet was observing him. She covered herself with the soil to disguise her scent and presence. Visually, she appeared completely camouflaged.

'That fool doesn't think I'm near. Better wait till he heads back before I strike the group down.' Fouquet thought.

Shadow proceeded to head around a different direction. By then, Fouquet emerged from the soil. She created a golem from the earth.

"Time to wipe those students out." Fouquet said.

Shadow appeared out of nowhere via Chaos Control and punched the golem at its head, shattering it. The sound alerted the group searching in the cabin.

"What happened!?" Saito exclaimed.

"That golem happened! Fouquet nearly got the drop on me, but I managed to keep the golem busy. Everyone! Take the staff and flee at once! I'll deal with this sack of dirt!" Shadow commanded.

The rock monster regenerated its head and raised its arms. The group quickly left the cabin with little time before the golem slammed its arms down, destroying it. Tabitha decided to fight back with her wind magic. She uttered a small phrase and created a horizontal tornado. It directly hit the golem's face. However, it had no effect on the rock monster.

"Persistent…" She said.

Kirche decided to attack the golem with her flame magic.

 **"Fire stream!"**

A stream of flames fired from her wand. The stream managed to hit the golem, but it was barely fazed.

"I knew it, it's impossible" Kirche said in slight panic.

Longueville raised her wand and commanded the earth to pelt the golem. It was ineffective at her part, only making the golem stronger.

The golem decided to attack the group. It raised its right hand to slam it down. Shadow zoomed in and cut its right arm down. The Zenyōso sword was in its wind form.

"What the hell are you guys doing!? Get out of here!" Shadow yelled.

Tabitha whistled out to signal her familiar to arrive. Sylphid arrived in a few seconds.

"Louise!? Where are you!?" Saito called out.

He then saw Louise attempting to fight the golem. Its arm regenerated after a few seconds.

"What are you doing!?" Saito yelled.

Louise attempted to chant a spell to fight the golem and unleashed a large bolt of fire. It barely scratched the golem's body. Shadow noticed the golem heading to Louise.

"Shoot! LOUISE! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE WITH EVERYONE!" Shadow yelled.

"No!" She said in defiance.

"FORGET IT! YOU'LL DIE IF YOU TRY TO FIGHT IT!" Shadow yelled back.

Louise stood defiantly against the golem. This angered Shadow and Saito.

"I am A NOBLE!" She yelled.

"Those who can use magic aren't considered true Nobles. It's those who don't flee in battle that are truly given that title! I want to prove myself!" Louise yelled.

She casted another bolt of fire, only for it to barely cause any impact. The golem's arm was about to squash Louise till Shadow used Chaos Control to slow down time. He quickly dashed to Louise and brought her to Saito.

"Don't get in my way, Shadow!" Louise said.

"YOU FOOL!" Shadow yelled, raising his aura.

The anger that Shadow showed caused the aura to turn red, making her glimpse at Shadow's dark form.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A NOBLE OR NOT! I CARE FOR MY FRIENDS' LIVES! I DON'T WANT ANYONE I KNOW DIE BEFORE MY SIGHT!" Shadow yelled.

Louise started to break down from the yelling.

"I've grown too humiliated from the constant teasing in my classroom... I want to prove that I am of nobility. If I run away, I may end up getting teased." Louise said.

"Calm yourself, Louise... Listen, I'll take care of the people who dare tease you. Shadow can also help on that. But right now, Shadow and I need to focus on destroying this golem." Saito said in a serious tone.

Tabitha arrived with her familiar. Saito managed to carry Louise to the dragon.

"Kirche, take her with you!" Saito commanded.

Shadow was trying his best to cut the golem down. It was proving to be rather troublesome.

"Damn it! This golem just won't stop!" He exclaimed.

He then channeled the wind around his sword and proceeded to create a vortex of air blades. He immediately swung his sword to launch the vortex, slicing the golem to pieces.

"Don't underestimate the Ultimate Familiar, you bag of sand!" Shadow said.

The golem began regenerating, making Shadow angry. Saito dashed to him to join in the battle.

"Shadow! Take it easy. It may be able to handle one Gandálfr. Let's see if it can fare for both of us" Saito suggested.

"Getting serious huh? Well then, let me lend one of my special abilities" Shadow said.

Before Saito could ask, Shadow was spinning at a fast speed. He appeared to be performing a spin dash, but he wasn't attempting to move forward. Orbs of light began to gather around him. Saito was confused on what was happening. Eventually, Shadow stopped spinning. A royal yellow aura was surrounding him.

"Take some of my power, Saito. This is the Ancient Light" Shadow said.

The aura encompassed Saito, turning white. He could feel the immense power flowing in his body.

"There's no time to play games, golem" Shadow said coldly.

"Time to take you apart" Saito said.

The boys slowly walked up to the golem. By then, they released the power and performed countless attacks on the golem. The girls noticed the attacks appearing as royal yellow and white blurs.

"W-what speed" Louise said.

"They're moving so fast... I can't even follow their movements" Kirche said.

"Unbelievable" Longueville said in shock.

"They're moving too fast... Look, the golem!" Tiffania said.

"It's being torn apart." Tabitha said.

The boys continued chopping the golem down. It was literally reduced to confetti. Fouquet watched the battle with shock, seeing the boys turning the golem into dust. She willed the earth to rebuild it.

"Geez... Even the **Light Speed Attack** wasn't enough..." Shadow said.

" **Light Speed Attack!?** That attack made us travel at the speed of light!?" Saito asked in shock.

"Let's not ask that right now! The golem is reforming!" Shadow yelled.

"Hey! Don't suddenly drop your guard right now!" A voice called.

(Play Sonic 06 OST - Dreams of an Absolution Instrumental)

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. They noticed a white haired boy approaching them. His hair had five large spikes with two long ponytails from behind. There were two ears barely sticking out of the hair. His eyes were a gold color. His outfit consisted of a white, long sleeved shirt with fur accents around the neck. It was completely open, but was held by a yellow chain with three yellow threads holding at both sides. A dark gray t-shirt was shown. The sweater and shirt in question had cyan outlines. From his wrists, two gold bands with a cyan glow were shown. A cyan circle was shown on his hands, both palmar and dorsal sides. From his legs, he was wearing black pants. Around his shins, there were two of the same gold bands on his wrists, having a glowing cyan center. His shoes appeared to be combat boots. They were a white and black color with a cyan tip.

"Are you two okay?" The boy asked.

Shadow instantly knew who this boy was that saved him from the golem.

"Silver...? Is that you?" Shadow asked with uncertainty.

"Shadow...? You too?" Silver asked.

Both Shadow and Silver looked at each other in shock. The two former hedgehogs were now staring at each other.

"Uh... Not to break the sudden reunion, but WE HAVE A GOLEM TO FIGHT AGAINST!" Saito exclaimed.

Silver smirked and used his power to stop the golem, freezing its movement. A cyan aura was surrounding him.

"W-what is that power?" Saito asked in shock.

"That's psychokinesis. Silver can grab almost any object and use it as a weapon from his mind." Shadow explained.

Silver waved his hands in a quick manner. The golem appeared to be pushed and was forced on the ground. Fouquet was shocked of the outcome.

(Dreams of an Absolution instrumental OST ends here)

'Damn it, another person that's meddling... I haven't found out the secret of using the Staff of Destruction yet... I may need to continue with this battle.' She thought.

Saito and Shadow equipped their swords and charged at the golem, intending to finish it.

"Silver, I need your help to stop this golem. When Saito and I slice it, make sure it doesn't regenerate." Shadow said.

Silver nodded, seeing the two Gandálfr dash at the golem. They quickly sliced both of its arms off.

"Partner, this battle is going to lead a stalemate. Even with additional help, we won't be able to stop it." Derfflinger said.

"Dang it, Derfflinger's right. We can't stop this but I'll try something. Silver, I want you to make the golem levitate in the air. Just trust me." Shadow said.

"What are you planning, Shadow?" Hien asked.

"I'm planning to blast that golem to smithereens." Shadow answered.

He then took off his inhibitor rings, releasing a huge amount of chaos energy.

"Now Silver!" Shadow shouted.

Silver made the golem rise in the air. Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport on it.

"Time to disappear... **Chaos BLAST!** "

The familiar red explosion of chaos energy encompassed the golem. Silver stopped using his psychokinesis. He created a barrier of psychic energy to prevent the fragments from hitting him or Saito.

"Incredible... He created an explosion…" Kirche said in shock.

"Destructive…" Tabitha said.

On the ground, Silver watched the shockwave with mild awe.

"Never seen Shadow this serious before." Silver said.

By then, Shadow floated down to the ground. Fatigue was shown on his face after using the chaos blast. He quickly reattached the inhibitor rings to prevent long term fatigue. Unfortunately, the golem began to reform itself once again.

"Damn it... I even managed to turn that rock monster to dust and it still keeps coming back to fighting..." Shadow said, exhausted.

"Even if we sliced it up, it'll just tire our strength. It's only making us use up our stamina…" Saito said.

Louise noticed the three boys looking fatigued. She felt the need to try and help them.

"I have to do something... They'll end up getting tired…" Louise said.

"Shadow's getting tired... He used up a lot of energy creating that blast." Tiffania said with worry.

Louise noticed Kirche holding the case for the Staff of Destruction. She quickly took it off her hands.

"Let me have that." Louise said, surprising Kirche.

"What are you doing!?" Kirche said.

"Drop us off!" Louise said.

"Shadow needs our help and he won't last long!" Tiffania said.

Louise and Tiffania jumped off of Sylphid. Their descent slowed thanks to Tabitha commanding the wind. The wind gently made them land nearby, dropping the case.

"Get away from the boys!" She yelled

The boys noticed the object Louise held from a distance. Saito, Shadow, and Silver were shocked on what they saw.

"The Staff of Destruction is..." Saito couldn't finish what he saw.

"You have got to be kidding me...!" Shadow said in shock.

Louise attempted to use magic with the object in question. However, nothing occurred.

"Why isn't it doing anything?" Louise said in question.

She continued to swing the object, trying to cast a spell. Saito and Shadow realized what the object was.

"Silver, keep that golem in place. Saito and I have an idea to pulverize it." Shadow said.

"Whatever you say, Shadow. Hurry though, my powers are weakening." Silver said.

Saito and Shadow dashed at Louise and Tiffania. Saito managed to grab the object while Shadow was able to get in front of Tiffania.

"This isn't a mage's staff. I'll show you how it's used." Saito said.

His runes began to glow. In mastered proficiency, he began to unlock the weapon. Shadow noticed Saito unlocking the weapon. He charged chaos energy on his left arm. Louise watched on fascination as the two Gandálfr readied themselves to destroy the golem.

"Hit the dirt, everyone!" Saito said.

He then pressed a black button, which was a trigger. It launched an explosive at high velocity. Shadow followed along.

 **"Chaos Spear!"**

The spear of chaos energy and the explosive both flew to the golem. They smacked it right on its face, destroying it completely.

"Amazing..." Louise said in awe.

"What destructive power…" Tiffania said.

"Why on earth is that weapon here?" Saito asked in question.

"I should be asking that same question." Shadow said comically.

Louise looked at the Gandálfr with amazement. She felt protected from them. Tiffania came up to Shadow and held him close.

"Are you alright Shadow?" She asked.

"I'll be okay. I didn't use too much of my stamina…" Shadow said.

Tabitha and her familiar landed in the ground nearby. Longueville and Kirche ran to the boys to see if they're okay.

"You're a Plebeian, yet you two were able to know how to use the Staff of Destruction? You're amazing darlings." Kirche said, hugging the boys.

Shadow sighed in irritation. He used Chaos Control to teleport near Tiffania. Saito managed to break free and went near Louise. Tabitha looked around to find Fouquet.

"Where's Fouquet?" Tabitha asked.

"She's still around here... We can't drop our guard down all of a sudden." Shadow said, looking around.

By then, Fouquet made her appearance. She had her robe covering her face.

"I'll have to thank you for allowing me to discover the true power of the Staff of Destruction. It truly has a fitting name." Fouquet said.

"Damn you...! You wanted to see how it's used…" Shadow deduced.

"Precisely. I was unable to use it so I figured a person in the Academy of Magic would be able to use it. It was unexpected for the students to come instead of the teachers. But, those two have the ability to use the staff." Fouquet explained, pointing at Saito and Shadow.

I was rather surprised that you two managed to destroy my golem in various ways. You two are Gandálfr, no mistake about that." The thief said.

Longueville remained suspiciously quiet as Fouquet continued talking.

"Because of you all discovering what I am, I must destroy all of you." Fouquet said.

Shadow readied his sword, intending to dash at Fouquet.

"Don't move! I'll make this quick as possible." She said.

She pressed the trigger but nothing fired. She pressed it again, nothing came out.

"Why isn't the staff working?" She questioned.

Shadow held a smirk before making a quick dash and punching Fouquet in the stomach with his right arm. Saito followed by using the pommel of Derfflinger. This knocked the wind out of her. She was knocked unconscious soon after.

"Hate to bring bad luck on you, but this weapon only had one shell. It's called a rocket launcher, a weapon of destruction from our world." Shadow said.

He placed his sword back in its scabbard.

"This concludes our job for the thief." Saito said.

Longueville walked up to the thief, now realizing who it was.

"Damn it, sister... You truly have fallen this far to become a rogue Mage. I knew that something was wrong." Longueville revealed.

The group remained silent, unable to process the sudden revelation.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!?" They all yelled simultaneously.

"She happens to be my twin sister… I despise her for what she has become so I accept any grudges you have for me" Longueville said.

Shadow gave her a light tap on her left shoulder, surprising her. Longueville looked at the boy in question.

"I never said I would judge a person by family history. It depends on the core of their character. Anyone that belittles or harms someone innocent for no reason deserve no mercy." Shadow said.

######

Back in the academy, the four girls nodded respectfully to the headmaster. Colbert and Longueville were present.

"Hard to believe that Fouquet was the sister of Miss Longueville. In any case, she has been handed over to the soldiers at the castle. I'm glad that the Staff of Destruction is back in the treasure vault. It's all over." Osmond said.

He then looked at the four girls.

"On behalf of the royal palace, you girls will be the main event at tonight's ball. A reward will be sent to you." Osmond said.

"A reward? That sounds nice." Kirche boasted.

Louise, on the other hand looked concerned.

"You said 'four' but what about the three boys behind us?" Louise asked.

"Unfortunately, they're not Nobles. I'm more concerned with the newest one." Osmond said, looking at Silver.

"Ease your worries, headmaster. Silver happens to be a person I know back in my world. He has a strong sense of justice, that much I can tell." Shadow explained.

Osmond calmed down, hearing from Shadow.

"Well, if it's an accomplice or friend of Shadow, I'll be fine." Osmond said.

"In any case, we have a question to ask." Saito said.

"I'll answer your question. Ladies, you're dismissed." Osmond said.

The girls left the headmaster's office. Louise and Tiffania looked at the doors, concerned for their respective familiar.

"Saito..." Louise said.

"Shadow..." Tiffania said.

Inside the headmaster's office, Saito and Shadow began explaining.

"We're not from this world. Without knowing anything, we were summoned by our respective masters." Saito said, surprising the people present.

"The Staff of Destruction happens to be a weapon from the world we come from. How did it end up in this world?" Shadow asked.

"I see, so that's how it is..." Osmond said.

(Play Mabinogi G18 OST - NPC DragonKnight)

"It was a memento from a man I once knew. It was about 30 years ago. I was fighting a ravaging wyvern. During that time, the beast was able to separate my staff. However, before the beast had to chance to kill me, an explosion occurred. He was the one who saved my life. The clothes he was wearing were strange that I had never seen before. He was heavily wounded. I tried to help him by bringing him to the academy to treat him. However, his injuries proved otherwise..."

"That means... He died…" Shadow deduced.

Saito and Shadow had grim expressions. Osmond continued his explanation.

"In the end, I couldn't figure out who he was or where he came from. The man had two Staves of Destruction. He was buried together with the one he used in his grave. I presented the second one to the palace." Osmond said.

"I never knew such an item had such history." Colbert said in shock.

(NPC DragonKnight OST ends here)

"I could say the same thing... It's unbelievable." Longueville said, having some respect for Osmond.

"I guess we ended up having no clue on how to get back to our world." Saito said dejectedly.

"But it doesn't matter to me. This world is more pleasant than the one I come from." Shadow said.

"Easy for you to say, Shadow. I ended up here in this world by accident." Silver said.

######

It was nighttime in the academy's ballroom. The girls were having a leisurely time. However, the boys were outside. Shadow left Zenyōso back in Tiffania's room. Saito was at a separate balcony, looking outside in depression. Derfflinger was near him.

"What's wrong, Partner? Why have such a long face when there's a party going on?" Derfflinger asked.

"Leave me alone for a bit. I don't feel like talking." Saito said.

Shadow was looking out at the night sky. He was at a different balcony.

"Is everything okay, Shadow? You look rather blue." Hien questioned.

"I never attend social events like this. I'm used to being alone." Shadow said.

"Well, what's wrong with Saito?" Hien asked.

"He's feeling homesick... He thought there was a chance for him to see his home, but upon knowing there wasn't, it made him feel like this." Shadow said.

"Hey Shadow." Silver said to him.

"Feeling socially awkward from the party?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah... I never attended this kind of event. It's rather strange to me" Silver said.

'Naive as always, Silver. You'll be able to handle this easily compared to me' Shadow thought.

By then, an announcement was shouting out.

"Entering Duke Vallière's daughter, Louise Françoise Lu Blan de La Vallière! Following along is Tiffania Westwood!" The announcer said.

Saito and Shadow noticed their respective summoners arriving in the ball.

"This is...Louise?" Saito asked to himself with shock.

Louise was wearing a beautiful white dress with pink frills. A golden, thick necklace with three sapphires was shown. Her hair was tied to a high ponytail. It was held by an intricate headband that almost appeared like a crown. It had a single sapphire in the middle.

"An angel..." Shadow muttered to himself in surprise.

Upon seeing Tiffania, Shadow was lost in thought. It was due to her dress which accented her already beautiful appearance. It was a green dress that appeared elegant and smoother than Louise's. Her hair was tied to a high ponytail, albeit shorter. It was held together by a decorative hair band that looked like a tiara with seven rubies on top. It had accented white feathers. A thick necklace with three rubies was around her neck, holding her dress. There was a pink rose on the left strap.

'I never thought that I would see Louise/Tiffania liked this.' The boys thought.

The girls walked up to the boys at the different balconies while they stated in silence. Both ignored the male students trying to get their attention.

"Wow... Quite a presenting sight." Derfflinger said.

"Silence, Derfflinger" She said to the sword.

She then looked at Saito, noticing his glum expression.

"Why are you standing out in the balcony and where's Shadow?" Louise questioned.

"I can do what I want... Besides, you haven't issued any orders for me. Shadow is at the other balcony near this one." Saito said.

######

At Shadow's side, Tiffania walked up to him. She took note of Silver near him.

"Why don't you two come inside and enjoy the party?" She asked in a serene tone.

"It's not my thing to go in social events... I don't have much interest in them." Shadow answered.

"Same with Shadow, I have little experience on these events". Silver said.

By then, Tabitha walked up to Silver. This got his attention.

"Dance." She said.

Silver was a bit surprised but he relented. This left Shadow and Tiffania at the balcony. She extended her hand to Shadow.

"Come inside, Shadow. I'm sure it'll be fine for us" She said.

Shadow gently took her hand. He slowly walked forward, taking care not to surprise her.

"It's okay. I too feel a bit nervous but when I'm with you, I feel confident." Tiffania said to him.

This made Shadow blush in response. By then, the lights began to turn orange. Music began to play in the ball.

"It looks like something started." Shadow said

######

Back with Saito, the young Gandálfr was with Louise. He was unsure if he would be with her in the ballroom.

"Why don't you get going? Isn't there someone you want to dance with?" Saito asked her.

Louise remained at her standing point. She raised her arm, signifying she wanted to dance with him.

"You can dance with me if you wan.t" Louise said.

Saito looked away blushing. It didn't help that he was trying to suppress it.

"I don't know how to dance..." Saito said with embarrassment.

Louise giggled and held Saito's right hand. They made their way to some empty space. Louise was able to instruct him on how to dance. She placed Saito's right hand on her back while his left held on to her right arm. Her right hand was on his right shoulder. Both began to start dancing.

"I was unsure when Shadow told me about where you came from. But when you showed your abilities against Guiche, I began to believe. The fight with Fouquet's golem already provided proof that you two are from another world" Louise confessed.

Saito remained silent, but he was glad that Louise finally understood.

"Do you want to head back to your home?" Louise asked.

Saito was surprised of the sudden question. He initially had a desire to head back home, but upon seeing the world of Halkeginia, he began to have doubts.

"Originally, I wanted to. However, since I've seen this world, I rather stay. If I was given a chance to, I rather forsake it." Saito said.

This made Louise smile sincerely in response. Saito noticed the smile.

"Thank you." Louise said.

"Hmm? What's this all of a sudden?" Saito asked.

"You managed to get me to safety when Shadow rescued me." She said with a blush.

"Don't feel so embarrassed. It was natural for both of us to keep you safe." Saito said.

"Why?" Louise questioned.

"I'm more than just a familiar, Louise. I'm also your friend." Saito said, surprising Louise.

######

Tiffania and Shadow were dancing in the ballroom.

"Ne Shadow. Why did you shout out to Louise like that?" Tiffania asked to him.

"I didn't want her to become so reckless. She nearly got herself killed so I had to snap at her." Shadow answered.

Tiffania understood the tone Shadow made. He was worried for the people around him.

"It was a bit rude, but I understand why. Even if you have a cold expression, you still have a heart." Tiffania said.

Shadow ended up blushing in response. Tiffania proceeded to look at him. She immediately felt lost upon staring at his ruby eyes.

'My heart is racing again... I thought it was strange at first, but now I'm starting to understand. I'm falling in love with Shadow.' Tiffania thought, blushing.

Hien noticed their interaction and had a mental smile.

'Those two are falling in love with each other. I never seen this kind of occurrence among mages and familiars.' Hien thought.

* * *

Ending 1: Kokoa - Fate

* * *

That's all from here.

Note 1: This is intentional to bring Silver in the story. How he appears will be explained in the next chapter.

Note 2: While true the golem can be destroyed, it was constantly regenerating because it was part of the earth. Any damage done to it can essentially be negated.

Note 3: Longueville is a separate character of Fouquet in this fanfiction. However, she does care for Tiffania but has yet to share this with Shadow.

Any questions, send a review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: A secret mission. Traitors of Tristain.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 1: Koji Yusa - Break Your Destiny

* * *

Shadow was with Tiffania, talking with Silver. They were inside her dorm room.

"We didn't had a chance to get to know each other." Tiffania said meekly, looking at Silver

"True about that... Anyway, this is Silver, a friend from the distant future. His current role is to ensure the future of our world is safe." Shadow explained.

Tiffania was surprised on what she heard. A friend of Shadow from the future was here with them. She felt curious of Silver and decided to ask.

"So, exactly how did you end up here in Halkeginia?" Tiffania questioned.

"It was due to some kind of tear in the fabric of space and time. I was traveling around Emerald Beach when it happened. It sucked me in without me knowing it. When I came to, I was in this world." Silver explained.

"What were you doing in Emerald Beach?" Shadow questioned.

"I was looking for a place to relax at for the day." Silver answered.

"Well, vacation aside, you're stuck here till then. I'm afraid Chaos Control won't work either." Shadow said.

"How do you know?" Silver questioned.

"It's meant for traveling through time and space, not for dimensions. Also, how on earth did you become a human as well?" Shadow answered with a question.

"I don't know myself... All I felt was some kind of strange energy that was suddenly combining with the chaos force. Before I knew it, I became a human being." Silver explained.

'Seems like this world is connected to our sudden transformation as a human. However, I don't think it is the world itself that is the cause... Rather, the mana in the whole planet itself may have caused such changes... However, if that was the case, it would have made more than turning us into humans. It appears that portal the brought Silver and I to this world may have been the cause' Shadow thought, thinking of a hypothetical explanation.

Silver and Tiffania noticed how Shadow was thinking carefully. They notice him sigh after thinking carefully.

"Well, it seems that whatever brought us here, those portals that brought us here may have to do with our current appearance. I don't know whether it's permanent or not. Our abilities aren't affected though so we retain some of our former powers. Say Silver, didn't you see anyone else that may have been brought in the portal with you?" Shadow asked.

"No one was with me when I got transported here. I couldn't sense anyone else around the region." Silver replied.

"I have a hunch that Sonic and his friends will try to find you. Once they realize you disappeared from our world, they'll try to find us." Shadow said.

"I'll be grateful of going back to my world, but what about you, Shadow? Aren't you planning to head back?" Silver asked.

"No, I'm staying here. I have yet to find answers on my spiritual quest." Shadow said.

"What answers do you seek?" Silver questioned.

"Answers on how to live normally in life and choosing whether to help or leave the people." Shadow answered.

Silver was surprised on Shadow's answer. He admired the black hedgehog for his efforts in protecting the people in his timeline. Seeing him question his self-existence was quite a surprise.

"It seems you have been through a lot..." Silver said.

'You have no idea how much…' Shadow thought with a somber tone.

Tiffania decided to change the topic, seeing Shadow in an uncomfortable expression.

"A-anyway, we were called by Her Highness to speak with her in regards about Fouquet's capture." Tiffania said.

"You're right. We should see her. I have a feeling Louise will also be present as well." Shadow said.

"I'm sure you know your way, Shadow." Silver said.

"I have the letter with me, just in case." Tiffania said.

Shadow smirked in response. Tiffania walked up to him along with Silver. He then raised his hand to perform Chaos Control to teleport at the royal castle.

######

Outside the royal castle, a flash of green light shined out. The guards noticed it and quickly went to it from a distance. Shadow, Silver and Tiffania were out of the flash. The guards surrounded them, with the captain moving up to them.

"Halt! State your business." one of them said.

Shadow moved forward and kneeled.

"Forgive us for our sudden arrival, but Her Highness requires our presence." Shadow stated.

"Hmm... Show me some proof." the captain responded.

Shadow presented an envelope that had the royal symbol.

"Very well. Let them through." the captain said.

######

The trio were inside the Royal palace. Silver was marveled of the sight around him. Shadow chuckled of his reaction upon seeing the palace.

"We may have some visits to this place for discussions or missions. Try to get used to seeing it." Shadow stated.

At the Royal seat, Louise was with Saito. They noticed the trio arriving.

"Shadow, Tiffania. You made it with excellent timing" Louise stated.

"Sorry for our sudden appearance. Tiffania wanted to know about my friend, Silver." Shadow explained.

"That's okay. I was waiting for arrival when Louise came here." Henrietta said.

She then looked at the silver haired boy. He felt rather nervous and looked away.

"So, your friend, Silver, is from another world?" She asked.

"Well, technically he is from my world. However, he doesn't exist at my timeline. Rather, he came from the future to ensure its safety." Shadow said.

Everyone, save for Tiffania and Shadow, was shocked upon hearing what he said.

"Wait a minute... Are you saying that Silver is a time traveler!? But how!?" Saito exclaimed in question.

"Two words, Saito. Chaos Control." Shadow said.

Saito comically fell on the floor, face first. Louise and Henrietta giggled after hearing the term. Saito then got up after hearing the brief explanation.

"Touché... In any case, Silver has also become a human as well." Shadow said.

"Any idea why though?" Saito questioned.

Shadow proceeded to explain his hypothesis to everyone. Everyone was surprised on how he was able to think of the unnatural occurrence.

"Hmm... It sounds convincing. I have a feeling that the number of people performing the summoning spell may have caused these portals to open on your world." Henrietta said.

"It appears so, Your Highness. They also caused our appearance to change into what we are. It's not like we are against it. The feeling of it is rather...weird if one would have to explain it." Shadow said.

"I understand, Shadow. Anyway, let me congratulate my friend and cousin." Henrietta said in understanding.

The Princess proceeded to stand up from her seat. Tiffania and Louise were awaiting Henrietta's speech.

"Congratulation, Louise Françoise and Tiffania Westwood. I hereby grant you both the title of Chevalier." she said.

"It is with great honor that I accept the title of Chevalier." Louise said.

"T-thank you for your graceful words." Tiffania said meekly.

"You two deserve to be granted of the title for what you have done. A feat for capturing the thief for harassing our citizens is no easy task." Henrietta said.

"We provided our help to our masters to ensure the thief's capture. If it weren't for Silver's help, we would have failed." Shadow said.

Saito smiled, seeing that he didn't want him and Silver feel left out. Henrietta smiled in response upon hearing Shadow's comment.

"Thank you as well, Saito, Shadow, and Silver. You three are brave boys to directly fight against Fouquet." the princess said.

"It was well within our duty." Shadow said, kneeling.

"I felt it was the right choice to do so." Silver said, kneeling.

"We couldn't let the thief get away for what she has done. It was necessary for us to get involved." Saito said, kneeling.

Tiffania and Louise were proud of the speeches the boys made. They smiled in response.

"Please ensure my precious friend's and my cousin's safety" Henrietta said, raising her left hand delicately.

"Your Highness, you are too kind." Louise said.

"Protecting them is the same as vowing to me. Fulfilling such a vow earns a reward." Henrietta said.

The boys were initially confused of the gesture till Shadow realized what that meant.

'A kiss on the hand for our services. An old fashioned act, but I might as well do the honor.' He thought.

Shadow walked first and gently took her hand.

"I'll continue to protect Tiffania for her sake." Shadow said, kissing her hand.

The Princess couldn't help but feel enamored from Shadow's declaration. A faint blush was on her face. Nobody didn't see the blush. Saito walked in next.

"I'll make sure Louise is protected from any harm." Saito said, kissing her hand.

Henrietta smiled in response. Silver was the last to walk up.

"I will protect my friends and ensure this place has a beautiful future." He said, kissing Henrietta's hand.

Henrietta smiled from the young boy's declaration. Louise was surprised of how the boys acted. She realized that Shadow was doing the action first to let them know what to do.

'Shadow, you know a lot on how to act professionally in front of others... It never ends to surprise me.' Louise thought.

Henrietta eventually looked at Louise and Tiffania.

"In any case, I have a favor to ask from you all." She said.

"What do we have to do, Your Highness?" Louise asked.

"I want you all to live in a nearby town." She said.

"Live in a nearby town? What is the occasion?" Shadow asked.

(Play Sonic Adventure OST - Past)

"Recently, several cases of Nobles harassing the Plebeians have been occurring. I had the royal knights investigate these cases but there were left empty handed. When I personally asked them, they said 'Nobles are our role model for us Plebeians so nothing happened'. I cannot allow such insolence happen in the country. After seeing the case of Count Mott, the rumors I heard were proven true." She explained.

The group was shocked after hearing what Henrietta said.

"That sounds like trouble... If the Nobles continue to cause such problems, there will be a civil war among the population" Shadow said.

Henrietta was surprised on how well Shadow deduced the issue.

"He's right. We have to stop the Nobles from causing such problems among the Plebeians. Here's the identity card printed by us." She said, giving a folded sheet to Louise.

Louise took the identity card and pocketed it. She then listened for further orders.

"I want you all to investigate this matter secretly. It may be a difficult task, but I'm certain you will all fulfill it." She said.

(Past OST ends here)

The group understood what they may have to do. Louise stood up with pride.

"We'll ensure the task is accomplished. It may take some time, but we'll find the ones responsible, even if it costs us our lives." Louise said.

Unknowingly, Shadow created small cracks on the floor. Everyone heard the noise and looked at Shadow.

"Don't suddenly talk of throwing your life away so easily, Louise... Death is not as painless as you presume. Once you die, that's the end of everything you have on your future." Shadow stated coldly.

Louise shivered from the cold tone. The princess was surprised on what she heard.

"Sorry about Shadow... He's still sensitive about people who proclaim to perform their duties till death." Saito said.

"You know about his past?" Silver asked.

"More than you think." Saito answered.

"It's fine. I understand his reason, based on what he did." Henrietta said.

Shadow calmed down and used Chaos Control to reverse the damage on the floor.

"I'll never get used to that ability... In any case, may the Founder protect you." Henrietta said.

######

The group was at a clothes store. Louise and Tiffania were looking for clothes to dress up as Plebeians. They couldn't decide what to wear.

"Try to follow our example. We may look flashy, but we're not." Saito said.

"You're the only one who has a normal life, Saito. You're well suited in this case." Shadow said.

"Come on guys... I'm not that smart in terms of fashion." Saito said.

By then, the girls came out. Louise was wearing a brown dress with a hat on her head. She had pink, open shoes. Tiffania was wearing a shirt that barely fit on her, but was modest enough to cover her body up. She was wearing green shoes.

"It's bland." Louise said with disinterest.

"Like it or not, we have to appear like Plebeians. We all can do it, but you two need to learn from the basics. Besides, we're doing a spy mission. We shouldn't have anything flashy that could alert anyone's attention." Shadow reprimanded.

"These clothes are rather tight. I can barely fit in them." Tiffania said shyly.

Shadow and the boys looked away with a blush. Louise felt incompetent, seeing Tiffania's charm having a stronger effect.

'Why am I not well endowed like her...?' She thought comically.

She then looked at Shadow's wrists, more specifically, the rings.

"Says the boy with golden rings." Louise said with a retort.

"They inhibit me from using too much chaos energy. I have to keep my powers sealed." Shadow said.

Louise remembered what happened when Shadow removes the inhibitor rings. She didn't like the idea at all.

"On second thought, I rather not criticize." Louise said comically.

"Point taken. In any case, we need to head around Tristania and find an inn." Shadow said.

"What purpose will it do for us?" Tiffania asked curiously.

"We'll be able to discuss about the mission. I can't explain it out here though." Shadow said.

"Alright, but isn't there an inn were we can rest at?" Louise asked.

"Let's look and find out." Silver said.

######

The group arrived at a five star hotel, much to their surprise. Louise suggested going here, but Shadow knew it wasn't going to have a cheap price.

"400 New Gold!? I don't have enough money for that." Louise said.

"This hotel was built for Nobles so tough luck." The manager said nonchalantly.

Saito walked up to Louise to calm her down.

"Forget about this one, Louise. Let's go find a cheaper one." Saito suggested.

"We can't. I won't be able to sleep in a cheap room." Louise said.

"There's a high chance for finding what we need if we stay in a cheap hotel. Take your pick, Louise." Shadow said.

Louise relented, but was against finding a cheap hotel. Shadow decided to voice his reasoning

"Like it or not, one must endure with what they have. I'll let you know on this. Any fighter or warrior will have to sleep in such hash conditions to train themselves. The purpose of it is to make them spiritually and mentally strong. Consider this as a form of understanding in a warrior's perspective. The title of Chevalier is essentially a knight." He explained.

"Alright, I'll manage, but I won't like it." Louise said.

By then, a strange man noticed the group.

"Tres bien! Such cute faces from you all shouldn't be in trouble. Bonjour, Bon-. As you can see, I'm not a suspicious person at all." The man said.

Everyone looked at the person with a variety of opinions. He had a silly looking mustache that appeared tone shaped like a 'W'. Facial hair was forming a thick line to his lips, which appeared larger than a usual person's. He was wearing a purple muscle shirt with navy shorts. Oddly enough, he was wearing high heels.

'Who is this guy? He looks and acts weird.' Louise thought.

'They say expressionistic art coveys the mental image of the artist. In this case, it seems extreme.' Shadow comically thought.

'He looks rather strange...' Tiffania thought.

'What is this guy...? He's acting completely different.' Silver thought.

'With the way he's acting, it can garner suspicion.' Saito thought comically.

The man began to introduce himself to the group.

"My name is Scarron. I happen to run an inn just down south in Tristania." The man said, looking closely at the boys.

"An 'inn'?" They said in question simultaneously.

"Yes, an inn. Would like me to lend you a room?" He asked.

"Really now?" Saito said.

"However, I have a condition." Scarron said, pointing to the girls.

Louise and Tiffania were confused on what he meant.

######

The group arrived at the inn. They noticed the name of the place outside.

"The Charming Fairies?" Shadow read in question.

"Yep, this my inn." Scarron said jovially.

Upon entering the place, several girls with short maid uniforms were cleaning the place. This got everyone in surprise. All the workers were female.

"Listen up my dear fairies." Scarron said.

"Yes, Master Scarron." the girls said.

"No! I've always rid you to call me 'Mi-mademoiselle' at work!" Scarron said, squealing like a girl.

"Yes, Mi-mademoiselle!" The girls said, correcting themselves.

"Tres bien! Oh, ecstasy" Scarron said.

The boys merely sweat dropped from hearing Scarron's words.

'Talk about reverse sexuality... I don't think any sane man would want to be near him.' The boys thought in unison.

"Okay, happy news for everyone. We have two new friends at the Charming Fairies. Louise-chan, Tiffania-chan, please come inside!" Scarron commanded softly.

Louise and Tiffania came by, wearing two different colored versions of the uniform. Louise was white in color while Tiffania was a pale yellow.

"Louise-chan and Tiffania-chan are poor girls who fled to town with their relatives...when they were about to be sold by their parents after they have been overwhelmed with debt from casinos." Scarron said.

"How pitiful." One of the female employees said.

Shadow was internally grateful. He breathed calmly after hearing Scarron's explanation.

'Thank goodness that fabricated lie worked. It would have been more troublesome to explain everything.' Shadow thought.

Louise and Tiffania looked at their uniform, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Tiffania was most uncomfortable, due to the fact she felt everyone staring at her body. Louise attempted to present herself in a strained smile.

"M-m-my name is Louise. N-nice to meet you." Louise said.

Tiffania was next, but she looked very nervous.

"M-m-m-my name is Tiffania. P-P-pleased to meet everyone." She said meekly.

Scarron smiled and looked at the waitresses.

"Applaud, everyone." He said.

The girls applaud at Louise, who appeared unnerved and Tiffania, who was trying to not feel immodest.

Saito and Shadow felt sorry for them. They looked at their respective masters in pity.

"Ah man... Louise is certainly mad about this." Saito commented.

"Tiffania has it worst. She looks almost ready to faint in embarrassment." Shadow said.

"I hope they'll endure it for some time." Silver said with sympathy.

"Hey newbies, help me out with the dishes. We'll be opening soon." A young woman said.

"Oh. Forgive us for our sluggish response." Shadow said.

"You guys have cute relatives." She said.

"Thanks for the compliment." they said in unison.

The young woman looked at them with a sly smile. This got the boy's attention. She was looking at them for a few seconds.

"What is it? Is there something on us?" Shadow said.

"No, it's nothing. I'm Jessica" The woman said.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Shadow and this Saito and Silver." Shadow said, introducing himself and his friends.

"'Saito, Shadow, and Silver'? What strange names you three have…" Jessica said.

"We get that a lot so we are used to it." Saito said.

"Pleased to meet you three. If you guys have any question, feel free to ask me." Jessica said.

"No problem. Let's get this place ready." Silver said.

Louise and Tiffania looked at the boys, who were cleaning all the dishes in record time.

'I hope Shadow keep me safe.' Tiffania thought.

'Please Founder... Don't make it a terrible time for me.' Louise thought in prayer.

Scarron clapped his hand to get everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone. Now that we're done with the introductions, let me announce that this week is a Tip Race." Scarron announced.

This got the workers excited on the event.

"A 'Tip Race'?" Louise and Tiffania said, looking at each other.

"The two fairies who gets the most tops this week will earn an extra bonus and my family's two heirlooms, which is also the basis of the inn's name. You two will have the right to wear these fairy bustiers." Scarron announced.

He opened what appeared to be curtain walls and showed the outfits. Everyone was surprised on it appeared.

"How wonderful, Mi-mademoiselle." the workers said.

"Tres bien. These bustiers have a spell cast on them that charms people. By wearing this, you can make all the money you desire." Scarron explained.

"All the money I want?" Louise said in surprise.

"The last girl who wore it last year made so much money, she was able to afford it and went back home. Everyone, work hard for these outfits." Scarron said.

"Yes!" The workers said.

"You two newbies as well" Scarron said, looking at Louise and Tiffania.

"Ah, yes!" They said.

'It might be my chance, but I wonder if Saito will like it.' Louise thought.

Tiffania had a different thought in question.

'It can charm people, but I wonder if it will affect Shadow... My heart is beating fast again each time I look at him.' Tiffania thought.

######

"It was the middle of the night. Many people arrived at the inn. It was a busy night. Louise was providing a bottle of wine to a male customer.

"H-here's your order." She said nervously.

"What are you doing, missy? Come on, pour it for me." The man said.

The person in question was drunk. His face appeared flushed and was red. Louise was trying to control her temper, but it was proving to be rather grueling.

'Pouring wine for a Plebeian as a Noble? Especially one this shameful...!?' She thought.

"What are you doing, hurry up." The man demanded.

"Just a mission. It's just a mission" She uttered to herself.

She eventually regained some composure, but was still suppressing her temper.

"Then, allow me to pour it." Louise said.

However, Louise hastily poured wine in the man's cup. She didn't realize it began to overflow, making the man exclaim.

"What are you doing!?" He said in surprise.

"I'm sorry." She said nervously.

The man had a sly smirk on his drunken face. He looked up close to her.

"You have a cute face. Such a shame that you are less endowed." The man said.

This irked Louise. She was very sensitive of her appearance.

"As an apology, let's drink mouth to mouth." The man said drunkenly.

Louise splashed the wine on the man's face. It only served to provoke him.

"What the hell you are doing, you brat!" The man exclaimed.

Louise stepped on the table, shocking the man.

"Scum like you should be wise enough not to mess with a Duke's..." Louise paused as she was rather embarrassed.

Scarron decided to stop the scuffle. He literally squeezed the man's head at a near chokehold.

"Sorry about that. She's a new worker so she isn't used to the routine." He said to the man.

"Louise-chan, please bring a new napkin." Scarron ordered.

"Yes!" Louise said.

"As an apology, I'll provide some service." Scarron said.

The man was never the same... The poor, drunken fool was being kissed by Scarron, traumatizing the man. The boys noticed and were unnerved of the display.

'Even a god would retch from such a sight…' Shadow thought.

'That's just disturbing…' Saito thought.

'Indescribably terrifying…' Silver thought.

Shadow then focused on Tiffania, who was providing her service to the customers. He took a glance each time he was cleaning the dishes with the boys.

'Hope nothing goes wrong…' He thought with concern.

Tiffania served a bottle of wine to another drunken man.

"Wow, you're a hot beauty... Wanna come with me to an inn?" The man asked.

He attempted to seduce her by moving up close, making Tiffania uncomfortable. This made her move back defensively.

"I'm sorry, but I need to continue working." Tiffania said.

The man didn't like the answer and grabbed Tiffania on her left arm.

"Hold it. I'm planning to make my offer for you. So come with me." The man demanded.

Jessica noticed Shadow was shaking with anger. A red aura began to engulf him. The boys noticed Shadow's angered state and wisely moved back.

'This might not end well…' They thought.

Shadow grabbed an empty bottle and threw it on the man harassing Tiffania. It made a direct hit on his forehead, knocking him out cold. Everyone looked to where the bottle was thrown to see Shadow with his left arm outstretched.

"We provide the services for you and we're happy for that." Shadow said calmly.

The boys were unnerved on the unusual calm tone he made. They were expecting him to burst out.

"BUT DON'T HARASS THE WORKERS FOR YOUR LUSTFUL DESIRES!" Shadow bellowed in a demonic tone.

The people who had lustful thoughts on the workers paled from hearing Shadow. Jessica was surprised on his actions and smirked in response.

"Well, well. Someone has a caring side with that girl." She teased.

Shadow merely sweat dropped, hiding his blush. He continued washing dishes, hiding his embarrassment.

######

Louise, Saito and Silver had a room for themselves. She looked around and noticed the condition of the place. Saito placed Derflinger at a nearby wall.

"This is a joke right...? Why would a Duke's daughter have such a derogative job and room like this!?" Louise questioned furiously.

"Calm down, Louise. We have a place to stay, food to eat, and even got paid." Saito said.

"The good thing is, we may be able to find out who the Nobles are." Silver suggested.

Louise remembered the mission and was surprised from Silver's suggestion.

"Y-you're right, Silver. But I wish Shadow would explain on what to do." Louise complained.

By then, the door opened and Shadow was with Tiffania.

"Sorry about coming late. I had to reassure Tiffania after what happened this evening." Shadow said.

"It's okay. You did what you had to do." Louise said.

"Anyway, I couldn't discuss with you all outside so I'll head straight to the picture. The Nobles in question have a tendency of harassing Plebeians at common places. Inns and taverns are no exceptions. It's likely our targets in question will arrive in a day or two. Keep an eye out for anything." Shadow explained.

"But how will we know if the Nobles will come?" Silver asked.

"The reactions of the workers and people will also provide our signal to find the people in question." Shadow said.

"Fair enough. Thanks for letting us know." Louise said.

"Anytime. In any case, we'll leave you guys alone." Shadow said.

Tiffania and Shadow left the room. Silver watched as they left. He admired Shadow's deductive skills. Saito stretched his arms and looked tired.

"We'll continue our search for tomorrow. For now, let's go to sleep." Saito said.

"Where are we going to sleep? This place feels like haunted house." Louise said.

"Remember what Shadow said. It'll be killing two birds with one stone." Saito said.

"You're quite content with this. Spending time with that girl." Louise muttered.

"You mean Jessica. She may look seductive but she's too bold for me. I would rather do the serving than doing the dishes." Saito said, puffing his cheeks.

Louise was surprised on what Saito said. She calmed down from his comment.

"Anyway, do you intend to sleep here?" Louise questioned.

"We have a roof to sleep under. It's the least we have so we don't feel the cold air on us. We have worked quite a lot so we're tired." Silver said.

"You two are adapting this quickly?" Louise asked.

"Well, I'm able to adapt on harsh conditions. That's what makes us humans stronger." Saito said.

"I've been through more...macabre conditions in terms of houses. Let's just say the future I've been trying to change was in a worse condition than this." Silver said, recalling his future home.

Louise and Saito remained silent. They didn't expect Silver to comment on how one's living arrangement would reaches at such difficulty.

"Anyway, I'm turning in. Goodnight." Saito said.

Saito and Silver fell asleep on their individual beds. Louise couldn't sleep, thinking of Saito. She looked at him, who was snoring peacefully.

'Geez... At least have some consideration on knowing what I was wearing.' She thought.

By then, Louise heard a screeching sound. She looked from her bed and noticed several bats. They all flew to her, scaring Louise. She reluctantly got off from her bed and looked at Saito, who was sleeping.

'I don't have much of a choice... I should sleep with him.' Louise thought reluctantly.

She crawled into his bed and slept with him. Louise felt safer with him around.

'Why do we have to suffer...? He doesn't let it bother him though. Rather, he continues to move forward in life.' Louise thought.

######

For Shadow and Tiffania, they were with each other. Shadow placed Zenyōso near the bed at his side for easy access.

"Please Shadow. Don't let me get caught by those people. I don't like it when they stare at me with such horrifying eyes." She said meekly.

"Its okay, Tiffania. I'll make sure that no one harasses you. I made sure that man will have a nasty headache when he wakes up." Shadow said.

"Even so, I still feel scared about it." Tiffania said, hugging him.

Shadow held her close, allowing Hien to warm her. It was comforting sensation to her as she felt the fire soul on him.

"You two are like a romantic couple, you know." Hien said.

"Don't make this awkward, Hien. Tiffania nearly had a rough time today." Shadow said.

"I'm just commenting on how you two look nice together. If anything, I would say I approve of your relationship." The fire soul stated.

Both blushed red in response. They looked at each other's eyes for a few seconds till they looked away.

'My heart is beating fast again. This sensation keeps coming whenever I look at her.' Shadow thought.

'It's beating fast again... My feelings for Shadow are growing stronger. It feels so strong.' Tiffania thought.

They decided to sleep, but they couldn't. Their hearts were beating rather quickly. Much to their surprise, there was only one bed.

"Shadow, I wanted to know something from you... Do you ever fell in love with someone?" Tiffania asked suddenly.

Shadow couldn't think of anything due to the sudden surprise question. It made him blush red.

"I-I don't think I have... I never fell in love with anyone to this day." He answered honestly.

Tiffania felt her confidence grow just slightly. She decided not to confess, since Shadow was already turning red.

"I-I was just curious." She said in reasoning.

"I-It's okay. We'll try to talk more tomorrow. We both worked hard so we need to rest." Shadow said.

The couple went in the covers, not realizing that their backs were reaching close to each other. They eventually leaned close enough. Both fell asleep eventually, but Tiffania shifted and held on to Shadow. She was having a nightmare, but it became a calm dream when she touched Shadow. This made him turn to her while sleeping. Their arms were interlocked as they moved close together. They were up close to their bodies yet they didn't do anything except slept close.

######

The next night, the inn was busier. Louise and Tiffania were doing their best to serve the customers. Unfortunately for them, they had their occurrences that were unpleasant.

"What, you're just a brat." A man said to Louise.

For Louise's case, the customers were not pleased and some teased her appearance.

"I thought the sex appeal was this shop's-"

The man's comment was interrupted when Louise poured wine on his head.

'I wonder if Tiffania is doing okay…' Louise thought.

She then noticed Tiffania moving back from a customer who was planning to harass her. Before Louise knew it, Shadow used Chaos Control to stop time and drag the person out.

"Scum like you need to learn some discipline." He said.

He then slapped the man's face harshly before walking back. He then snapped his fingers to resume time, leaving the customer outside with a nasty hand mark.

'Where did that guy go-'

Louise's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Shadow smirking. She realized what he did.

'Chaos Control... Nice thinking, Shadow.' Louise thought with a smile.

She then proceeded to serve another customer. This one was more disturbing to Louise than usual.

"You're really cute. I like coquettish girls like you. Especially how you look." the man said.

This made Louise slap the person harshly.

######

The boys were washing the dishes till they heard Louise reprimand another customer.

"She needs to understand how the others work... However, I don't blame her for being this defensive." Saito said.

Jessica noticed the boys were chatting with each other while they were doing their work. She smirked, knowing what she might expect.

'Those three don't realize it, but I already figured it out on what they're doing. I'll talk with them later on about it.' She thought.

By then, she began talking with the boys.

"Hey Jessica. So, what's the deal with Scarron? Why is he like this?" Saito asked.

Jessica had a frown on her face. She began to answer.

"It was due to an incident years ago with a Noble. It costed him his wife." She said.

"Oh... Sorry to hear that." Saito said with guilt.

"Don't worry about it. My father wouldn't let it bother him." Jessica said.

Immediately, the boys looked at her with surprise.

"Wait a minute... Are you saying that Scarron is your father?" Shadow asked with uncertainty.

He was so shocked that he dropped a dish. This made him catch it quickly without letting it hit the floor.

"Nice reflexes there. Anyway, that's right. I'm also in charge of the shop." Jessica said.

"Who would've thought a girl like her could be the daughter of a man like him?" Saito commented.

######

Scarron was talking with Louise and Tiffania.

"Why don't you two stay here and watch how the others work?" He said.

"Forgive us, but it was an unpleasant experience." Louise said.

Scarron heard the entrance doors open and walked to welcome the guests. Louise began to think of the current situation.

'Why are we wearing such provocative clothes and act in such a manner? They all keep saying 'small', 'flat'... Tiffania has it worst though. Some customers were about to harass her.' Louise thought.

By then, Louise heard the boys talking with Jessica. She looked at them with curiosity.

"Really now? Scarron said that?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. I have a feeling he likes you guys. He even said you're all his type." Jessica said.

The boys chuckled nervously from what Jessica said. This made Louise giggle, seeing the poker faces they made. Before the boys knew it, a wine bottle was thrown from a drunken customer. It hit Saito before hitting Silver and Shadow, knocking them unconscious.

######

The boys were regaining consciousness. They noticed they were in their room.

"Ouch... Where are we?" Shadow asked.

"Looks like we're in our room." Silver said.

Jessica and Tiffania came by and noticed the boys were awake, holding a bowl of water. Upon seeing Shadow awake, she ran up to him.

"Shadow, you're okay!" She said with relief.

"'I'm fine now, Tiffania. Question is, who threw that wine bottle at us?" Shadow asked.

"It was due to a drunken customer. I had him thrown out for his behavior. In any case, are you three alright?" Jessica asked.

"Other than a splitting headache, we're fine." Shadow said.

"That's good to know. I also noticed something. Both of your so-called relatives are not Plebeians." Jessica deduced.

"What's with the sudden question?" Shadow asked.

"I can tell by looking. That girl Louise shows she's a Noble. On the other hand, Tiffania is meeker and she doesn't act like a Noble. You, on the other hand, are protective of her. If I have to vouch, you two act like lovers." Jessica said.

Shadow blushed red with embarrassment. He couldn't believe how easy Jessica deduced the interactions.

'To think that a girl was able to deduce our actions so easily. We even tried to conceal much, but we ended up showing too much.' He thought with embarrassment.

"Uh Jessica. I think you have the wrong idea" Silver said, trying to alleviate the situation.

"I don't have the wrong idea. I clearly saw what happened." She said.

Saito was trying to show that he wasn't convinced.

"Still, what makes you say that Louise is a Noble or not?" He questioned.

Jessica giggled in response.

"I knew it. You just gave it away. She didn't even know how to carry a plate in the beginning. She has quite an attitude, not to mention she's prideful. No doubt she's a Noble." She said.

The boys face faulted in response.

'Played by her words to reveal the answer so easily... How mortifying for us men…' They thought comically.

"Speaking of Nobles, you guys are her servants?" Jessica said.

"It's something that we shouldn't discuss openly. Let's leave that aside." Shadow said.

Jessica looked surprised and was excited. She got close to them with curiosity brimming from her face.

"What? You guys are in some dangerous missions or something? That sound interesting! I like those kind of stories!" She said.

'Who is this girl...? She's too nosy for her own good.' Shadow thought.

Jessica went up close to them. Her curiosity was getting stronger. This irked Tiffania as she saw how forward Jessica was.

"Come on, tell me! I won't share this to anyone." she said.

"I don't think we should. This is between my friends only." Saito said.

"I will teach you guys a lot stuff in ex-chan-ge…" Jessica said in a sultry tone.

Shadow knew where this was going. He held on to Saito, Silver and Tiffania. He used Chaos Control to slow down time. They all moved outside.

"Thank me later on. We need to move away from her." Shadow said.

He then snapped his fingers, forcing time to resume back to normal.

"Where did they go?" Jessica said.

######

Outside the inn room, the boys sighed in relief.

"Thanks for getting me out of there. That was quite a pickle we got into." Saito said.

"What kind of pickle are you guys talking about?" A familiar voice called.

The boys and Tiffania looked towards Louise. She was looking at them with curiosity.

"Good to see that you woke up from getting hit by a bottle. The inn needs some help with the dishes." Louise said.

"Right!" The boys said.

Jessica looked out from the door and saw Louise.

"It's quite a surprise for you. I already know about you…" She said.

"I have no business with you. Let me be" Louise said calmly.

Jessica was surprised on Louise's calm composure. She then noticed her face turning angry.

"Don't force yourself on my friends like that! I noticed how they looked and they weren't pleased." Louise stated.

"Well, good luck on your tip race." Jessica said.

######

The next night, Louise was sighing. She was with Tiffania, who looked nervous. The boys were washing dishes with Jessica.

"Today's the last night and I couldn't get a tip... At this rate, I'll never reach first place…" She said.

"I can't help it... These perverts are looking at us with such a scary face" Tiffania said.

"Don't worry, Tiffania. We'll make it." Louise reassured.

By then, the whole tavern became rather quiet. An obese man with six guards came in. The obese man in question had a green and yellow business suit with a red cloak. His hair was a brown color and was in a mullet style. His mustache was rather long, appearing like a snake in both sides. The man unnerved everyone who saw him.

"Good evening, Sir Turenne. Welcome to the Charming Fairies." Scarron said.

"Looks like you're making good money here." Turenne said.

"Oh no. You just came on a busy day. Usually it's very quiet and doesn't show much ebullience." Scarron said.

"I don't need to hear any excuses. I only came here as a customer." Turenne said.

"Alas, the seats are all filled right now." Scarron said, trying to get him out.

"It doesn't appear to be full to me" Turenne said with hidden sadism.

He then snapped his fingers, commanding his guards. They raised their weapons and scared off the customers. The boys didn't like how the man was.

'This guy is essentially a greedy person... I would say that he would be trouble for this place…' Shadow thought.

'What a sickening fatso... He acts like he owns the whole country.' Saito thought.

'Talk about disgusting. Even Eggman is better than this.' Silver thought.

######

Turenne and his men sat at a recently vacant table.

"I guess the lack of ebullience is true." He said, laughing with a sadistic tone.

By then, he looked around to notice no one serving.

"Hey, no one's going to attend to the Queen's tax collector?" He said, displeased.

"What is with that guy?" Saito said in question.

"That's Turenne, one of the tax collectors in charge of this area. He has a tendency of overtaking taxes among those who disobey him. We're forced to comply with what he requests, whether we like it or not…" Jessica explained.

The boys were angered on what they heard. Shadow was channeling fire and chaos energy while Silver had his psychokinesis ready. Saito had a purple aura around him.

"Anything else we need to know?" Shadow questioned in a dark tone.

"He even touched us all he wants, not leaving a single tip. Because of that, no one would openly attend to him." Jessica answered.

By then the boys noticed two people coming to him.

"Two of them are... wait, that's Louise and Tiffania!" Shadow said in shock.

"This isn't good. They might end up doing more harm than just overtaxing". Silver said, looking at Turenne and his guards.

######

"We'll be serving for you, Sir." Louise said.

Turenne looked at Louise and was disinterested. He looked at Tiffania and had a lustful expression. She moved back, feeling scared of him.

"I have to ask. This place if letting guys work here?" Turenne questioned.

"'Guys!?'" Louise said in surprised anger.

"Oh, my mistake. You're a girl, but you have a flat chest. Too bad though, cause I have an interest in the other girl." He said, looking at Tiffania.

This made her move back at a long distance. Turenne snapped his fingers. The guards surrounded Tiffania and brought her up close to him.

"Let me have my fun with her." He said.

He proceeded to touch her, scaring Tiffania as he was having his way to her. Turenne was about to rip her uniform apart. Shadow couldn't take it anymore. His anger reached its zenith.

"I will kill you…" Shadow muttered.

(Play Akame ga Kill OST - Teito no Yami)

A powerful aura flowed out around the inn. Everyone looked towards the source to see Shadow engulfed in a dark, red aura.

"Unhand her this instant." He said in a creepy, dark tone.

Shadow's hair blocked his eyes. He was walking up to Turenne with unrestrained anger. Cracks were starting to appear with each step he made.

"No! Don't do it!" Scarron said in shock.

"No!" The workers said.

Jessica was shocked of what she was seeing. Shadow was walking with a creepy sensation surrounding him. It felt like a maelstrom was hitting everyone in the inn.

"Who are you to order me around?" Turenne asked with authority.

Shadow stopped walking and raised his head. His eyes were completely white, unnerving the tax collector.

"Someone who could easily murder you with a flick of one's wrist." Shadow said in an icy tone.

The guards surrounded Turenne in response.

"Step away, Plebeian! You shall not harm Turenne!"

Scarron moved into view to try to alleviate the situation.

"Please forgive him. He has been protecting this delicate fairy…" He reasoned.

"Shut up! I will it allow such insolence!" Turenne said.

One guard decided to move up to Scarron and knocked the man down with a single punch. This had the effect of riling Shadow.

"How dare you... HOW DARE YOU HARM AN INNOCENT!?" Shadow bellowed.

"This is bad... Everyone! Move away from him!" Saito yelled.

Everyone heeded Saito's warning and went to the back. They all watched as Shadow made the aura around him turn his body crimson.

 **"Chaos Inferno!"**

Chaos energy mixed with fire erupted from Shadow's fists. He grabbed the guard who punched Scarron and incinerated him in a few seconds. All that was left of the guard was smoldering ash. This scared Turenne, seeing one of his guards burned down.

"Don't be afraid of him! Take him down by surrounding him!" Turenne ordered.

The guards surrounded Shadow, who was completely engulfed in his dark aura.

######

Tiffania was with the others to avoiding the confrontation. She felt the chaos emeralds becoming colder.

"Saito, Silver, Louise! The Chaos Emeralds are starting to turn black!" Tiffania said.

She showed the mystical stones to her friends. They were getting darker in color.

"Oh no... He's drawing the negative power of the emeralds! If he continues to do so, he would become an uncontrollable being of destruction…" Silver said.

######

Shadow performed a powerful spin kick. The force knocked down all the guards surrounding him. This got Turenne scared.

"What matter of beast are you!?" He asked in fear.

"I'm an incarnation of death in your eyes. Someone like you, who has taken from the innocent, shouldn't live." Shadow said.

Saito and Silver jumped out and tried to stop Shadow's rage.

"Snap out of it, Shadow! This isn't you!" Saito said.

Shadow didn't hear him as his rage blinded his reasoning. Silver used his psychokinesis to hold him back.

"You're lucky we held him off. If we didn't, you would have died by now…" Saito warned.

"Pesky creature thinks he can kill me. What a fool. I'll have to thank you two for stopping him. Now I'll have my way with that girl." Turenne said.

Louise came by and was holding the identification card. This got Turenne on his knees.

"T-that's the Royal Identification Card! Forgive us of this manner! Please take this…!" Turenne said, handing out a pouch of gold.

Before Louise could take the gold, Saito walked up to him.

"What are you overcharging people's taxes for?" He asked.

"None of your business, Plebeian!" Turenne snapped.

Silver decided to use his psychic powers to read his thoughts. He showed a shocked expression.

"He's funding for a terrorist group called Reconquista!" Silver said.

"H-how did you know I was funding for them!?" Turenne asked with shock.

"I can read the minds of people using my powers. Unfortunately, your days are limited now." Silver said with an angered tone.

Shadow struggled to break free from Silver's psychokinesis. He growled and snarled like an animal.

"A traitor in the kingdom disguised as a tax collector…" Saito said with disgust.

"Let Shadow handle him." Silver said, releasing him.

Shadow looked with murderous glee at Turenne. He dashed forward and brutally punched one of his guards down, decapitating his head off. Shadow proceeded to fight the other guards down. His fists performed with such powerful impacts, they sliced through their bodies like it was paper.

"You're next…" Shadow said in a dark, demonic tone.

He then dashed at Turenne and proceeded to punch his head harshly. The tax collector felt like his skull was being split apart.

"Hurts, doesn't it...? That's the pain from all the people whom you driven to poverty you bastard!" Shadow bellowed.

He punched the tax collector on the head, shattering the skull. Loud cracking was heard. His face was about to be pushed in. He died from blood trauma in the brain.

"All of their suffering will condemn you in Hell." Shadow said.

He then balled his fists together and slammed the head one last time. The tax collector's face was completely caved in. He was dead after the second punch.

(Teito no Yami OST ends here)

(Play Akame ga Kill OST - Fallen Heroes)

Shadow regained some self-control after killing Turenne. Tiffania noticed the chaos emeralds were regaining their color. The people outside noticed the bloody corpse of the corrupted tax collector.

"This man is responsible for overpricing taxes among the people of Tristania. He was a traitor to the kingdom of Tristain." Shadow announced.

Everyone realized what Shadow meant. They all bellowed with one word.

"TRAITOR!"

Several royal Knights with their captain heard the commotion and went to investigate. What they saw made them vomit their meals out. The captain was shocked when he saw tax collector's corpse.

"Good Lord Founder... Who is responsible for this?" The captain asked.

Shadow turned and showed bloodstains on his fists. The Knights were about to arrest him till Louise intervened.

"Turenne was a traitor to the kingdom of Tristain. We had proof of whom he was truly serving." Louise said, showing the Royal letter.

"Who was he serving?" The captain asked.

"Let this boy show you everything…" Saito said, looking at Silver.

Silver proceeded to transmit his thoughts to the guards. They all saw his memories of seeing Turenne with Reconquista.

"Dear Founder... I believe we may have a traitor or two in Tristain. Release him, for we need to search for any possible spies." the captain said.

The Knights released Shadow, making sure he doesn't snap. However, he remained calm.

"Mission accomplished…" Shadow stated coldly.

Shadow then felt an urge to puke. He kneeled on the floor and was coughing harshly. He went to the sink as quickly as he could. The sound of Shadow retching was awful. When Tiffania was about to ask what's wrong, she noticed him vomiting blood!

"Everyone! Shadow is throwing up blood!" Tiffania shouted.

They all went to him and noticed his skin turning sickly pale. He was breathing heavily and looked weakened.

'My body... That time when I went berserk, that negative energy was causing damage to me... I'm losing consciousness…' Shadow thought.

He slowly moved away from the sink. Shadow was walking towards the bag of money that Turenne and his men dropped. He brought the bags to Tiffania and Louise.

"You two earn this..." He said.

Shadow eventually collapsed and fell on to the floor, unconscious.

"Shadow!" Tiffania screamed.

(Fallen Heroes OST end here)

######

Back in Mobius, Sonic and his friends were working in the dimension traveling machine. They had made plenty of progress thanks to the Master Emerald's guidance.

"The machine should be ready in a few days" Tails said.

"Sweet. We'll be able to see this new world that Shadow is in" Sonic said.

By then, the Master Emerald was showing a new image. It showed Silver with Shadow and Tiffania. Knuckles watched as the events were being shown.

"Dear God... Everyone looked at the Master Emerald!" Knuckles said.

Everyone gathered and noticed the images. They saw Silver and the events occurring.

"Seems like we need to hurry. If Silver's there, he'll be able to help Shadow" Sonic said.

* * *

Ending 1: Kokia - Fate

* * *

That's all from here.

Note 1: The berserk state is back one again. I didn't elaborate much on the after effects so this chapter provides an insight on what happens. Whenever Shadow goes into that state, he damages his own body in the process.

Note 2: Chaos Inferno: unlike the team blast from Sonic Heroes, this ability is the combination of Chaos Control and Pyrokinesis. By utilizing such a combination, Shadow can effectively turn anything to ash in mere seconds. He has yet to know of this technique.

Note 3: Silver will play his role more importantly in the story.

Note 4: Silver's mind reading abilities are the result of training with is psychokinesis. The only limitation is that he must touch the person's head to read their thought or memories.

Any other questions, send a review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Recovery from damage. Tragic past of the forsaken child.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 1: Koji Yusa - Break Your Destiny

* * *

A few days have passed since the case of the tax collector. Shadow was recovering in the Charming Fairies. Each night, Tiffania would check on him, making sure he was okay. He was unconscious for some time. The half elven girl was with him, holding on to his right hand.

'Please Shadow... Wake up and come back to me…' She thought in desperation.

Tears were flowing out of her eyes, seeing the unconscious Gandálfr. By then, she felt her hand being gently squeezed.

"Shadow...?" She said, uncertain.

Shadow's hand have a gentle squeeze, rekindling her hope. This made her smile with tears and she hugged Shadow. Louise, Saito and Silver went to see how she was doing and noticed her hugging Shadow's unconscious body.

"She truly cares for him... I feel bad for Tiffania..." Louise said with sympathy.

'Shadow, you'll have to wake up soon... Tiffania is worried sick about you…' Silver thought.

'I don't blame you for suddenly going berserk like that, Shadow. But please come back for Tiffania. She wants you to be with her…' Saito thought.

By then, they heard Shadow groaning. This got everyone's attention as Shadow opened his eyes.

"Tiffania...? Where am I?" Shadow asked.

Tiffania was overjoyed in seeing Shadow finally awake. She hugged him close to her bosom, smothering his face.

"Oh Shadow! I was so worried about you! When that tax collector was about to do something scary to me, you came and fought with him." Tiffania explained.

Shadow then remembered what happened few days ago. It made him rather sick of going berserk.

"Tiffania... The reason I went in that berserk state was due to his intentions. I couldn't stand the fact he was about do something unspeakable to you…" He answered.

"I understand, but don't scare me like that. I thought I lost you." Tiffania said, holding him close.

"I'm really sorry, Tiffania. My actions might have scared everyone working here." Shadow said.

Saito had an understanding smile for the young man. He decided to speak with him.

"Not really. Everyone was glad you got rid of him." Saito said.

"He's right, Shadow. I also went to Her Highness and delivered the proof regarding about that tax collector. She understood why you killed him." Louise said.

"It doesn't make me feel any better... That berserk state was not me... Rather, it's my own darkness from my own heart. It made me less of what I am." Shadow said in pessimism.

Tiffania held Shadow's face and made him look at her.

"You're not a monster, Shadow. You and your friends have been with me for a few months. I can't thank you enough for showing me around Tristain and having friends." She explained.

This made Shadow widen his eyes in surprise. He then hugged Tiffania, feeling her warm presence envelop his form.

"Glad to see that you're alright, Shadow." Hien said.

"Likewise, Hien." Shadow replied.

"You have been unconscious for a few days, but with Tiffania's help, I was able to heal you up." The fire soul said.

"Thank you, both of you. I'm grateful." Shadow said.

"Speaking of which, Tiffania and I have won the tip race." Louise said.

"Wait, that means you two..."

Shadow trailed off till he took a glance at Tiffania wearing one of the Charming Fairies' bustier. It made him blush red, due to how exposing it was. Louise and Saito noticed his reaction and laughed.

"Hahahaha... Wow, you turned red." Saito laughed.

"Don't push it, friend. I could wonder your reaction as well." Shadow retorted.

"It was a funny thing. One minute Saito saw me wearing one of the bustiers and it made him faint for a bit." Louise said.

Shadow chuckled upon hearing that. He then looked at Saito, who was embarrassed.

"We're even now, Saito. Still I didn't know you had a thing for Lolita." Shadow remarked.

"Ha ha ha... Very amusing" Saito pouted.

"Speaking of working, we should leave this place. Scarron may have noticed our real social standards." Shadow stated.

"He already knew from the start. For some reason, Scarron accepted the fact that Tiffania and Louise were Nobles. I would say that man had sharp eyes for noticing." Saito said.

"Well, Louise and Tiffania happened to be students in the Tristain academy. It may be a wise choice to keep the job, but considering the fact that they are second years, this might prove otherwise." Shadow said.

"Hmmm... I don't know if we should stay here any longer. We did receive a large payment after that incident with that tax collector. Plus, Louise and Tiffania need to attend the classes." Silver said.

"He has a point there, Saito. We should head back to the academy." Shadow supported.

The girls remembered the lessons they had to take. They remained calm, despite the sudden thought.

"I'll use Chaos Control to teleport us there." Silver said.

"Easy there, Silver. You may be able to use Chaos Control, but that doesn't mean you should use it recklessly. You need to memorize the place you wish to warp at before using it" Shadow lectured.

"What would happen if I misused it?" Silver questioned.

"It won't do anything, or worse, drain you of chaos energy or your life energy." Shadow said.

Silver paled in response. He decided to focus on teleporting back to the Tristain academy.

"Alright, I got the image of the academy in my head" Silver said.

"Keep the image in thought. In the meantime, Louise and Tiffania, change into your academic uniforms. We'll be arriving at the school shortly" Shadow said.

The girls nodded in response and quickly changed their uniforms.

"Wait, what about Scarron?" Saito asked.

"I'll have a word with him." Shadow said, walking downstairs.

######

Shadow was walking downstairs, noticing all the female workers looking at him. He felt dreadfully insecure and nervous.

'I know they all saw me go berserk on that tax collector... This is very uncomfortable…' He thought.

By then, Jessica walked up to him, noticing his tension.

"It's alright, Shadow. They know why you went berserk. You did so to protect that girl, Tiffania." She said.

The workers looked at Shadow who nodded in response. They all smiled at him.

"We're all thankful you got rid of that pervert. He has been causing too much trouble." One of the females said.

"I've heard from Jessica. It's rather mundane to see such a thing." Shadow said.

"You're a hero of this inn, Shadow. Don't let your fears overrule your reasoning." Jessica said.

"She's right. You helped saved my shop from that man, tres bien." Scarron said.

"Nice to see that you're doing okay, Scarron. In any case, I came here to inform you that Louise, Saito, Silver, Tiffania, and I will be leaving back to the academy. It was nice working here, despite it being temporary." Shadow said.

"Much obliged, Shadow. Anytime you or your friends want to work here, come visit. Be sure to address me as mi-mademoiselle." Scarron said.

'I think I'll pass…' Shadow answered mentally.

######

Shadow eventually came upstairs and saw that the girls were in their academic uniforms. They were ready to head back.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's head back to the academy." Silver said.

"Okay, Silver. Do your thing." Shadow said.

Silver concentrated the chaos energy in his body. He was able to channel it, forming a blue aura.

"It's time. **Chaos Control!** " Silver said.

The group was engulfed in a blue flash. No one was left behind.

######

The group arrived at the academy in a short time. Shadow was impressed with Silver's ability to naturally harness the Chaos Force.

"I see you have been training yourself to use Chaos Control. Keep practicing so you'll be able to harness it as though you're not even trying." Shadow encouraged.

Silver smiled, feeling praised for his effort. Louise, Saito, and Tiffania were surprised to see someone else use the Chaos Force just like Shadow does. This brought up a question to the trio.

"Since Shadow can use the Chaos Force like he was breathing, does that mean the people in Mobius have the same ability?" Saito asked.

"If you're referring to manipulating the Chaos Force, it's possible." Shadow said.

Saito was rather surprised on what he heard. The girls were equally surprised as well. Before he could ask, Shadow decided to voice his opinion.

"Anyway, we should head back to our dorms for the day. Louise may have been able to inform Her Highness, but I still feel fatigued from that recent incident." Shadow said.

"Seems as though you're running low on chaos energy. Luckily for me, I was able to find several rings." Silver said.

"Much appreciated, Silver. I could use those for a pick-me-up." Shadow said.

Silver provided several gold rings. They flashed and were absorbed into Shadow's body. Louise, Saito, and Tiffania watched in fascination as the rings were absorbed in him.

"Wow, it's hard to believe that a gold ring like that can make Shadow recover." Louise said.

Saito inspected the rings and noticed a familiar sensation.

"Those are no ordinary rings... Something about them is different." Saito said.

"You're right. These rings are made with chaos energy. However, the energy they hold is limited, requiring a decent amount." Silver explained.

"Is it possible to invoke the Chaos Control with them?" Tiffania asked.

"No. They don't have enough power to help create Chaos Control. They dissipate the moment anyone attempts to use it. To compensate for that, we use them as a recovery item." Silver answered.

The girls and Saito were somewhat disappointed, but they understood.

"Well, let's head inside and take a breather. Since today is Void Day, we can rest." Louise said.

The group decided to call it for the day. Although the sun was at its zenith, indicating it was noon, the group was rather exhausted.

"There something I have to point out before we end up resting for today." Hien said.

"Hmm? What is it, Hien?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow, that time when you went berserk, you were able to combine both my power and yours to create a new technique." The fire soul revealed.

"I created...a new technique...?" Shadow questioned in surprise.

"Yes. You called it **'Chaos Inferno'**. The flames you made were mixed with chaos energy. As a result, you can manipulate the flames and make them hotter than usual. You literally turned a person into ash in mere seconds." Hien said.

Shadow stated at his palm, now remembering what happened.

"That's right... I recalled using that technique. Problem is, I don't remember using this technique. I probably used it through muscle memory and instinct." Shadow said.

"Well, let's just say that you'll be developing new chaos powers. I remember that time with Count Mott, you created a wave from Zenyōso." Saito said.

"I was also planning to talk with you about that. Whenever you snap into your rage, you end up using powerful techniques that you don't seem aware of. Astonishing as it sounds, you should train on your newly discovered chaos abilities." Hien said.

"Thanks, Hien. By learning these techniques, I should be able to protect my friends more efficiently." Shadow stated.

The group smiled, hearing Shadow's resolve to protect the people he cares for.

"It's been a long week so we should head inside and rest." Saito said.

The group went in their dorms to rest for the day.

######

Few months have passed. The air was humid and hot, indicating summer. The academy was also quiet, a complete contrast on how it was filled with students. Shadow was outside, resting in a shade to keep himself cool. It was an early morning but it was rather warm.

"Sure is a warm day. I can't practice my swordsmanship on this weather. Maybe I should practice on my new chaos abilities." Shadow said to himself.

Shadow decided to practice the Chaos Inferno. He willed the flames to appear and mix them with chaos energy. The result was a powerful, red flame. He then slammed his palms on the ground. Near him, a column of flames erupted like a volcano.

'So this ability allows me to conjure flames of chaos energy. I was never able to create a volcano of flames like that when using pyrokinesis. I wonder...' Shadow thought.

He then willed the chaos flames around him. A shield of fire formed, glowing brightly.

"Well, I have a feeling that everyone will flip if they see this" Shadow stated.

He then jumped and performed a midair dash. Upon doing so, he turned into a fireball and literally flew in the air.

"Well, I would say that this a major improvement of the so-called Fire shield." Shadow said.

He then decided to recreate the Chaos Wave. He focused his energy on his hands before taking Zenyōso out of its scabbard. With a mighty swing, a wave of chaos energy was created.

"So I can use that as well... Nice to know that I have new techniques to master." He said.

He decided to take a break and went back to Tiffania's room.

######

Tiffania was still asleep. Shadow teleported inside her room. He noticed how she slept quietly.

'Thank goodness she's sleeping okay... I don't like the fact that she can get nightmares.' He thought.

He then noticed how sweaty he looked. A funky scent from his sweat was permeating.

'Might as well start bathing to wash off this sweat... I don't want to appear unsanitary to others.' Shadow thought.

Luckily for him, the room Tiffania and Shadow were in had a small bathroom. He was able to set a bath for himself.

'Good thing the door has a lock... Better finish my bath quickly.' He thought.

Shadow quickly took his clothes off and began washing himself. He quickly applied the soap and quickly washed his body. He then went in the tub and was sitting in the bath quietly.

"Haaaah~... This is heaven…" He said.

Shadow's cheeks had an evident blush from the heat. Hien was burning brightly on his chest.

"So this is what it feels to have hot water on you." The fire soul said.

Shadow chuckled, expecting Hien to comment at him.

"It feels comfortable to relax with hot water. However, you can't stay in too long unless you want to faint in the bath. Speaking of feeling, you can feel what my body feels?" Hien said.

"To some degree, I can feel the five senses. However, it is limited." Hien replied.

"Alright then... Time to get out of the bath. It was nice while it lasted." Shadow said.

He got out of the tub and drained it. By then, he was drying himself with a towel. His hair, having been washed in the bath, flowed down in a smooth pattern. After drying from his bath, Shadow put his pants and shoes on. He didn't had his muscle shirt on, leaving his top half exposed.

'Whew... The bath left me tired. I suppose I could take a nap while Tiffania is asleep. She'll most likely wake me up…' Shadow thought.

He sat down near the tea table and fell asleep.

######

Two hours have passed. Tiffania eventually woke up from her sleep. She noticed Shadow sleeping, who was shirtless. It made her blush to see his athletic body, yet curiosity overwhelmed her. It became so strong, she ended up looking at him.

'I never had the chance to see how a boy looks... Shadow looks so muscular, yet he feels smooth.' Tiffania thought innocently.

She gave a gentle poke on his stomach. This made her feel more curious about him.

'I don't know why, but my heart is beating so quickly... I can feel my face getting hot. Am I getting sick?' Tiffania thought.

Shadow groaned in sleep, moving to his left side to avoid the touching sensation. This made Tiffania giggle, seeing how tired he looked.

'I don't know why, but my heart was beating a lot when I touched Shadow... My feelings for him are growing stronger.' She thought.

By then, Shadow began to wake up. Tiffania stepped back to give him some space. A noticeable blush dusted on her cheeks.

"Good morning." He said somnolently.

"G-good morning." Tiffania stuttered.

Shadow noticed her face was turning red. It made him realize why.

'She has feelings for me, no doubt about that. But can I do this...? My past actions are nothing short of bloodshed. Plus, I'm not certain if I can have a relationship.' He thought.

"Um... You don't have to stare so deeply at me." Shadow said.

Tiffania looked away, her face turning red. Shadow was also blushing in response as well

"Um, Shadow. I want you to hold on to this Chaos Emerald. I'll hold on to the red one." Tiffania said, giving him the white Chaos Emerald.

"What's the reason, Tiffania?" Shadow asked.

"I think it may help you on something today. Plus it looks well with you." she said.

######

Outside, Louise and Saito were taking care of an errand from the academy.

"Glad to see that we're back here. That Noble had quite a mouth there." Saito said.

"Somehow I wish they never act like that. They're letting their own judgement go over their heads." Louise said.

"I'll say. There's a limit to being overzealous." Silver said.

The trio sighed in exhaustion. Saito and Silver noted how quiet the place was.

"It doesn't seem like anyone's here. Did something happen?" Silver questioned.

"It's summer vacation for the students here. Most went back to their families or gone traveling to spend the summer." Louise answered.

"That makes sense. For a minute, I thought something bad happened here." Saito said.

The trio noticed a horse carriage that was outside the entrance.

######

Tiffania and Shadow were heading outside of the academy building. The heat from the summer climate proved to be rather stressful.

"It's pretty hot here... Knowing the climate is like the one back in my world, it's not much of a surprise." Shadow said.

"Oh? I haven't heard you talking about your world much lately." Tiffania said.

"True, but I guess I can tell you this. The continent of Halkeginia is called 'Europe' from where I'm at. At the southern areas. The weather gets real hot during the summer. During those times, people often take a nap called afternoon siestas in their homes." Shadow said.

"Why do they take a nap during those times?" Tiffania asked.

"They do this for two reasons. One is to sleep away from the heat during the afternoon and two is for them to be active at night." Shadow said.

Tiffania was amazed on what she heard. Before she could question anything, she saw a horse carriage. There, Tabitha and Kirche were boarding.

######

Tiffania, Louise and the boys were looking at the carriage. Before Shadow knew it, Tabitha walked up to him.

"Favor…" She said.

"Alright, but can you bring along my friends though? I can't leave Tiffania behind." Shadow said.

"They can come." Tabitha said.

"But the space is rather small. I thought Louise went back home, but I guess she had a task to deal with." Kirche said.

"No worries. Tiffania and Louise will head in the carriage. Silver and I will be able to fly while Saito follows along." Shadow said.

"Are you thinking what I am...?" Saito asked, unable to fully say the question.

"Yes. Silver has psychokinesis. He can levitate himself and anyone with him. I only use chaos energy via Chaos Control to fly." Shadow said.

"That's fine. Follow us." Tabitha said.

Kirche, on the other hand, was pouting. She couldn't get near the boys since they'll be flying.

"I wanted to go with Darlings." Kirche said.

"Quit acting like a child and get inside the carriage." Louise said.

"In any case, where are we heading to?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, we're heading to Tabitha's home." Kirche answered.

"If I recall, she was from a region called Galia, according to the headmaster…" Shadow said.

"Someone has astute hearing." Kirche flirted.

Shadow cleared his throat, obviously not liking Kirche's comment.

"Anyway, we should make our way there. Does anyone of you need to pack for anything?" He asked.

Saito raised his hand upon hearing the question.

"Well, I might need to bring something with me. You'll understand soon." Saito said.

"Alright, we'll wait but be quick." Louise said.

Saito took off at the southeast court nearby. He was approaching a discarded pot that looked big enough for a person to fit in.

'Somehow, I can make use of this…' He thought.

######

Saito was holding the giant pot in question when he came back to the group. Everyone was confused on why Saito brought the huge pot.

"What are you planning to do with that large pot, Saito?" Shadow questioned.

"I'm planning to turn this into a small bathing tub. It's an old-fashioned trick to making a hot bath." Saito answered.

"Fair enough. Silver, I'll carry the pot. You can carry Saito with your psychokinesis. I can catch up by foot." Shadow said.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle it, Shadow? It does look like a long journey." Tiffania questioned in concern.

"I'll be fine, Tiffania. I've been traveling across my world like it was nothing." Shadow reassured.

"If you feel tired Darling, you could come inside and sit with me." Kirche said.

"I'll pass." Shadow immediately replied.

######

(Play Sonic Runners OST - Windy Hill)

The group was at the outskirts of Tristania. The countryside provided a majestic view of the area. The wind blew gently across the land. Inside the carriage, Kirche was looking at the surrounding area.

"It's rather peaceful out here." She said.

"It does look serene here." Louise said.

"It reminds me of the cottage I have back in my home." Tiffania said.

Tabitha remained silent, but everyone else looked at Tiffania.

"You used to live in a cottage at a countryside?" Kirche asked.

"Yes. It was as peaceful as this area. It's been a few months since I left that place." Tiffania said, remembering her times prior to when Shadow arrived.

The girls remained silent, but they respectfully decided not to pry any more details. Kirche decided to talk with Tabitha.

"Hey Tabitha. Since you're heading to your home country, why do you look less cheerful?" Kirche asked.

The blue haired Mage remained silent. This got Louise and Tiffania slightly concerned for her.

"I'm still surprised that you were an exchange student. I have to confess, we're similar in our cases. But why did you choose to study abroad?" Kirche questioned to Tabitha.

Again, no response from the Mage in question. She continued reading her book. Kirche decided to explain her reasons.

"Let me provide my explanation of myself… I was kicked out of my school. I was a troublesome student, causing me to be expelled from my school. My parents thought it ruined the family reputation. They attempted a forced marriage to an old geezer. I refused so they sent me here." Kirche said.

Louise, Tiffania and even Tabitha were surprised on what she said.

"Is that true...?" Louise questioned.

"Oh? I didn't think that you would be the one to ask, Louise." Kirche teased.

Louise felt agitated but remained calm. She took a deep breath to set her thoughts straight.

"This isn't the time for teasing. I'm asking if what you said is true." Louise stated.

"It is…" Kirche declared.

Louise looked down in self-resentment. She thought Kirche's teasing was to play around with her. It made Louise realize that she was hiding her own internal conflicts.

"Oh? I never thought that a member of the Vallière family would feel pitiful for me." Kirche teased.

"Don't make it worse, Zerbst…" Louise said.

######

Outside, the boys were catching up to the carriage.

"How far is Galia from here?" Saito asked.

"According to this map, we should make it before sundown" Shadow said.

"Don't feel afraid of the sensation, Saito. My psychokinesis feels strange at first, but you'll get used to it." Silver said.

Shadow chuckled when he saw Saito feeling the tingling sensation all over him.

"I remembered when Silver used his power on me. It felt just like what you're feeling. He's right though. You'll get used to it." He reassured.

"Speaking of which, are you okay with that pot on your shoulders?" Saito asked.

"This is nothing. I can easily flip a bus off from its tires with one hand." Shadow said.

"You have that much strength!?" Saito questioned in shock.

"It never came to me to tell you that." Shadow answered.

"Since when did you started becoming a jokester, Shadow?" Silver asked in surprise.

"Being with Tiffania probably made me soft." Shadow stated, making Silver laugh.

######

On the way, a farmer holding a hoe came by, which caused the horse to neigh loudly. This stopped the carriage, causing the boys to stop as well.

"I wonder what the occasion is…" Shadow questioned.

He saw the farmer approaching the carriage.

"I suggest taking a different route up ahead. The Lagdorian Lake is flooded." the farmer said.

"Is there another route we could use to get around the lake?" Silver asked.

"Yes. Take the higher road that leads to the cliffs." the farmer answered, pointing at the lake's bluffs.

"Alright, thanks for your help." Shadow said.

The farmer nodded and proceeded to head back to his property to till the land.

"We can fly across the lake, but that would leave the girls behind. I suggest following what the farmer said." Silver said.

"My thoughts exactly, Silver. Let's move out." Shadow stated.

######

At the nearby cliff, everyone could see the lake water flooding several houses.

"Lead it to Silver and Shadow for helping out on the directions. Although the boys can make it through, we won't be able to." Kirche said.

"Be thankful for them, Kirche. They're at least considerate enough not to abandon us." Louise said.

"I'll take that into consideration." Kirche replied.

"But what is causing the lake water to rise and flood the area?" Tiffania questioned.

"We don't know for now…" Louise said.

"In any case, how far is your home Tabitha?" Kirche asked.

"Very close." Tabitha answered quietly.

Outside, Shadow was merely jogging. Silver decided to follow along, with Saito being levitated by Silver's psychokinesis.

"You know, I never realized how beautiful nature is. Much to my comfort, it does provide relief whenever I see places like this." Shadow confessed.

"Oh? I didn't think you had a liking to nature." Silver said.

"It just came to me before arriving here in Halkeginia. I guess being battle weary has left me with little time and understanding to see such majestic sights like this." Shadow said.

Saito looked at Shadow with surprise and realized something.

'He's not a heartless person after all... He's just a misguided being who is now questioning his role. I never thought I would say this to the former hedgehog, but you're becoming more human.' Saito thought.

(Windy Hill OST ends here)

By then, the carriage passed a sign, something that Kirche saw.

"Hey, that was..." She said.

She then looked outside and noticed another sign. It had a shield symbol displayed with runes engraved at the bottom. The boys noticed the sign and Shadow read the tunes carefully.

"We're here in Galia." Shadow said.

"How can you tell?" Saito asked.

"That sign had the seal of Galia's royal family. This region is part of Galia's territory." Kirche said.

"Galia's Royal family?" The boys asked.

"Yes... But that leaves one question. Tabitha, is it possible that you're a member of the royal family of Galia?" Kirche asked.

Tabitha remained silent. The boys noticed her silence, indicating it may have opened old scars.

"Let's not ask any more details about the area, Kirche. She may not show it, but she has some scars that didn't seem to heal…" Shadow whispered to Kirche.

The Germanian girl understood what he meant and remained silent. By then, a large mansion came into view. It was four stories tall with many rooms.

"So this is your home, Tabitha." Kirche said in surprise.

By then, an elder man came outside. Everyone took notice of the man in question. He was reaching the end of his middle age, due to the evident wrinkles and hire hair. He was wearing a butler outfit which consisted of a black coat, a red buttoned up sweater with a white shirt. A blue bow tie was shown near his neck. He had black pants and shoes. The man bowed to the group.

"Welcome home. We have been expecting you, Lady Charlotte." The man said.

######

Inside the mansion, the group was amazed of what they saw. They were at the guest room and noticed a portrait of a blue haired man. The person in the picture appeared to show the same facial features that Tabitha had. Kirche decided to talk with her friend.

"I'd like to share my greetings with your father." She said.

Tabitha merely shook her head in response. Shadow understood what she meant.

'It seems as though something happened to her father. Whatever it was, it probably killed him' Shadow thought.

Kirche was surprised on her answer.

"Wait here." Tabitha said to everyone.

She then walked to Shadow and Silver.

"Follow me, you two." She said calmly.

The two boys in question nodded but stopped briefly.

"I would like to bring Tiffania... She might end up feeling nervous if she stays separate from my presence." Shadow said.

"Um, I'll be okay, Shadow. Louise will keep me protected." Tiffania reassured.

"As you wish, Tiffania." Shadow said.

The boys followed Tabitha through the manor. The others were on the guest room till the elder butler came in. He had several cups of tea prepared.

"Please excuse me. I'm the butler of the Orleans family, Percerin." He said, introducing himself.

"I'm Germania's von Zerbst. This is Tristain von Vallière, Tristain von Westwood and Hiraga Saito. Those two boys you saw are named Silver and Shadow. We're in your care." Kirche introduced.

"I never would have thought that Lady Charlotte would bring a friend or more than one person to our home. Plus, I never seen her let anyone follow her around the place like that." Percerin said.

"Wait, Charlotte is her real name?" Louise asked in surprise.

The butler looked at the group in question.

######

Tabitha, Shadow and Silver were at a nearby door. There, Tabitha briefly paused and was hesitant on opening the doors.

"Is everything okay, Tabitha? You don't seem rather well…" Shadow said in concern.

Tabitha shook her head to regain her thoughts. She then proceeded to knock on the door. Shadow could feel something was wrong. He felt the tension rising around him. Silver also felt the same sensation.

'Why do I have a feeling that there's something deep that's making Tabitha how she is right now?' Shadow thought.

By then, Tabitha opened the door, allowing the boys to enter the room with her. The room was large and offered a nice view to a nearby garden. Near the window, a lone female figure was sitting on a leather chair. There was a tea table placed in front.

"Who's there?" The woman questioned.

(Play Zero no Tsukaima OST - Tragic Memory)

The trio walked up to the woman and noticed her appearance. Her hair was sky blue like Tabitha's. However, her skin was sickly pale. She was wearing a white, long dress with a red ribbon. A blanket was covering her legs. She was clutching what appeared to be a doll dressed in a pink dress. When Tabitha went up close, the boys noticed a deranged expression on the woman's face.

"I have returned home, Mother." Tabitha said.

"Go away, you insolent girl!" The woman shouted.

This made the boys gasp in response. Shadow realized what Tabitha meant.

 _"Can it heal mental inducement from potions?"_

This got Shadow in realizing the situation. He took a deep breath to control his shock.

"Silver, I know what we need to do…" Shadow said.

"What are you thinking about Shadow?" Silver asked.

"It's about this woman's condition." Shadow said.

######

Back in the guest room, Kirche explained on Tabitha's current name with the butler.

"So Our Lady calls herself Tabitha now?" Percerin asked.

"Yes. The question is why she is using an alias while studying abroad?" Louise asked.

"She doesn't seem to say anything about herself." Kirche said.

"Her studying abroad was from an order by her uncle, the King…" Percerin answered.

"Her uncle? So she really is part of the royal family." Tiffania said in a hint of sadness.

Percerin noticed the group's downhearted expression and began explaining.

"Lady Charlotte's father, the previous King Orleans, was the current King's younger brother…" He said.

"So her father passed away." Saito said solemnly.

"He was assassinated…" Percerin said, his eyes closed.

Everyone looked at the butler with shock upon hearing what he said.

"Seeing how she had invited you all, along with her bringing those two boys with her, it seems Our Lady can trust you all." The butler said.

This made everyone felt the tension in the mansion. It made them feel as though something terrible happened.

"Everyone, I'll trust you all so hear the story I will say to you." Percerin declared.

######

Back in the large room, Silver used his psychic powers to peer at the woman's condition. He noticed a foreign substance was causing her brain to over fire on many regions on her brain.

"Shadow, she has some kind of substance that is causing her to develop schizophrenia. It appears long lasting so purging it would take a lifetime for the effects to wear off." Silver stated.

"Hmmm... Alright then. I'll see what I can do to try to purge the substance out of her system. It sickens me to see such a terrible sight." Shadow said.

He then walked up and held the white Chaos Emerald. The woman backed away as the stone glowed bright with energy.

"You were all sent by the palace! Stay away from my Charlotte! I won't allow you to kill my daughter, like my husband!" The woman shrieked.

"You may want to induce her to sleep, Silver. I can't have her awake or this procedure may damage her." Shadow said.

"I got this." Silver said.

######

Back in the guest room, Percerin began explaining a story.

"Sir Orleans was a prodigy. He excelled in magic, surpassing his brother, Joseph, above all else and was loved by all. However in five years ago, the King died. The palace voted for his successor to take the throne, but the vote was evenly divided." Percerin said.

"In other words, a political battle." Saito said.

"Fighting for succession to the throne." Kirche said.

The butler continued with the story, only his eyes showed a pained expression.

"During the battle, Sir Orleans was killed…" Parcerin said.

Everyone gasped in response. It became harder to bare the news. The butler continued on, despite the group's shocked expressions.

"Those who made Sir Joseph the King hunted down any heirs and targeted our Lady for extermination." Parcerin revealed.

This got the group in edge. Tiffania was visibly shedding tears while Kirche was starting to hyperventilate. Louise nearly lost her breath, unable to process the story. Saito had an angered face, obviously feeling the need to find the person responsible. Parcerin, seeing their expressions felt a heavy heart on his chest. Despite this, he continued his story.

(Tragic Memory OST ends here)

(Play Sonic Adventure OST - The Past)

"One night, Ma'am and our Lady were invited to a dinner party. A suspicious man offered our Lady a glass of water, but Ma'am noticed something that shocked her. The man was planning to poison her. The water was laced with a powerful magic. A toxic Aqua magic which breaks one's mind had been cast on the water. The case was publicly announced and the aristocrat in questioned was executed for his crime. Alas, the damage had been done. Ma'am sacrificed her sanity in order to protect our Lady. Since that terrible day, she has been through a lot, almost dying in the process." Percerin explained.

The shock of Tabitha's history was becoming to be too much. Kirche, Louise, and Tiffania all shed tears for the young Mage. Percerin, trying to remain calm, was visibly clenching his hands and shaking. Saito clenched his hand harshly. His fingernails dug deep into his skin, shedding blood in the process.

'This man that was responsible for hiring that Noble to poison Tabitha... He's the worst kind of human I've ever heard…' He thought with anger.

######

In the room, Tabitha's mother was visibly smiting her and the boys.

"How fearful, to even think that my child would aim for the throne. All we wished for is a quiet life. Get out! All of you! I will never give her to anyone! This child... Charlotte is my dear daughter…" The woman said.

The boys persisted and stood their ground.

"Silver, make her fall asleep through hypnosis." Shadow said.

"Here goes." Silver said.

Silver used his psychic powers to hypnotize the insane woman. She eventually fell asleep, giving a chance for Shadow to attempt to heal the damage done to her.

'This might take a lot out of me, but I have to do this. I understand why Tabitha asked me that question. She wanted me to help cure her mother from this substance…' Shadow thought.

He then held the white Chaos Emerald on his left hand.

"Chaos Emerald, here my request... Provide me the power to heal this woman from the foreign liquid that poisons her mind. **CHAOS PURIFICATION!"**

A bright flash of light engulfed the room.

######

In the guest room, Parcerin continued his explanation.

"The name 'Tabitha' actually comes from the doll that was given to our Lady as a gift. Ever since that day, she has become a shell of her former life. It's as though she sealed away her soul, leaving nothing but a hollow body. After the Ma'am's case, the people attempting to kill her stepped away behind the scenes. They had their ways of trying to kill her. By using her strong innate mana as an excuse, they assigned jobs that were realistically impossible. Yet, she prevailed through them. Our Lady braved through the jobs, in order to protect herself and her mother. She has been risking her life since." Parcerin finished.

"Then why was she sent to Tristain?" Louise asked.

"Since the methods were unsuccessful in killing our Lady, they gave her the title of Chevalier. However they were able to exile her from her own home." Parcerin answered.

"'Exiled from one's home'... That's unjustifiable…" Saito said.

"I agree with you, young man." Parcerin said.

(Past OST ends here)

The group pondered on Tabitha's history. It made them feel sick to their stomachs. By then, the thought of Shadow and Silver came up to them.

"I wonder why Tabitha needed Shadow and Silver in the first place." Tiffania said.

By then, a bright white light shines across the mansion.

"Where's this light coming from?" Louise questioned.

"It's coming from Ma'am's room. Follow me!" Parcerin said.

Everyone in guest room followed where the light was coming from. They then came across the doors leading to Tabitha's mother's room and noticed Shadow using the white chaos emerald. He was struggling on the energy that was pouring on to the woman in question. Silver intervened to make sure Shadow's focus was not interrupted.

"Don't interfere. Shadow's trying to cure that woman from some kind of substance…" He said.

The white light was creating ripples around the area. Shadow kept the light concentrated on the woman to try and purge the substance out. By then, Tabitha's mother woke up and began to gag. She then vomited out a bright blue liquid. She regained her breathing and looked at Tabitha.

(Play Mabinogi OST - Nao Appears)

"Charlotte?" She said weakly.

This brought Tabitha to tears. She then rushed to her mother and hugged the woman closely.

'I've managed to cure her from the induced insanity... My body feels very weak right now..' Shadow thought.

He was visibly exhausted and collapsed, taking a knee.

"Shadow! Are you alright!?" Tiffania asked, rushing to him.

"I'm okay. Just fatigued. I was able to use a special power from Chaos Control. It's called Chaos Purification. It allows me to purge anything that is damaging in the body. However, it requires me to have the white Chaos Emerald." Shadow said.

Everyone was shocked on what they heard. Shadow displayed a miracle in order to heal Tabitha's mother from the induced schizophrenia.

"Charlotte, I'm so sorry that you had to grow through so much... I couldn't risk you suffering from what I endured." Tabitha's mother said.

Tabitha couldn't help but release all the sadness she had. Parcerin was grateful for Shadow's efforts. Everyone else now realized that Tabitha made him and Silver follow him in an attempt to cure her mother.

"Tabitha, I'm very happy to see that your mother is finally cured." The butler said with happy tears.

"Mother... I'm glad you're finally cured." Tabitha said, shedding tears.

Tabitha's mother held her daughter closely. The scene made everyone smile. Tiffania was very happy that he helped someone using the white chaos emerald.

"You've done something close to a miracle, young man. Answer this though, why were you healing Duchess de Orléans?" Parcerin asked.

Shadow stood up, albeit with struggle. He then looked outside the window.

"Tabitha was going through the same thing I endured. I can easily relate to what she had to deal with." Shadow answered.

"What are you trying to say, Shadow?" Kirche asked.

Louise, Saito, Silver, and Tiffania looked away. They had a brief pained expression.

"Back in my world, there was someone close to me as a family. However, she was taken from here. My 'parent' went insane and threatened to destroy humanity but I thwarted his plans. However, the family I once knew died. I can never revive them, no matter how much I wish for it." Shadow explained.

Parcerin, Tabitha, her mother, and Kirche were all shocked. They didn't expect Shadow to have a similar case.

"Would that explain why you sometimes have a far-off look?" Kirche asked.

"Sharp eyes. Yes, that time when I lost the people I cared for, made me into what I am now" Shadow said in a solemn tone.

"I see... I understand your sympathy, young man. For your efforts in curing Duchess de Orléans, I'm forever grateful." Parcerin said.

"So am I. Young man, what is your name?" Duchess de Orléans asked.

"It's Shadow." Shadow replied.

"Well Shadow, I'm glad that you were able to cure me but I bear bad news for everyone. The current King of Galia, Joseph, still intends to kill Charlotte through any means." She said.

"So that man in that portrait is his brother?" Shadow asked, looking at the hanging portrait.

"Yes. His name was Charles, my husband and former King. He was assassinated by a Noble sent to kill him." The Duchess replied.

Shadow began to think carefully. He then pieced everything together from Charlotte's emotional state, the assassination of the previous King, and the induced schizophrenia on the Duchess. It began to make sense to him.

"A battle of monarchy..." Shadow deduced.

"How did you figure that out so quickly!?" Parcerin asked in surprise.

"Believe it or not, one of the stories written in my world has the same problem we're dealing with. The book was called Hamlet from William Shakespeare." Shadow said.

Saito immediately deduced what Shadow meant.

"He's right... The story detailing on Hamlet's plot against his uncle. Hard to believe that Tabitha, no Charlotte's life, was like that." Saito said.

"What does this have to do with this story?" Parcerin questioned.

"Listen carefully, for this isn't easy to explain. If Tabitha ends up plotting a rebellion against the current King, now that her mother is freed, she may end up dying in battle." Shadow said.

"How so...?" Kirche asked.

"She may fall into insanity or worse, fight someone close to her and die from poisoning." Shadow said.

The news weighed heavily upon everyone. Shadow had a serious expression on his face.

"Charlotte, revenge is never the answer. I went through the same thing, but it never brought satisfaction. It only caused more hate to fester. Don't soil your hands anymore from another person's blood. We will make the current King of Galia pay one day. I assure you, Joseph will regret causing you harm." Shadow declared.

"Are you intending to challenge the King for our Lady's rightful position? This is no small feat for anyone." Parcerin said.

"I am. The fact that Charlotte is standing in the middle of a battle for monarchy as an innocent bystander is unjust. She shouldn't have to go through this pain. I wish there was a peaceful solution, but alas, I foresee major bloodshed to this country from the King." Shadow said.

This hit everyone with shock. By then, Tiffania decided to speak out.

"Um... If it isn't too much trouble, we should bring Charlotte and Duchess de Orléans with us in Tristain. It'll be safer for them so they won't fall victim to Joseph's plans." She said meekly.

Everyone looked at her with amazement. This made Shadow smile in response. Louise decided to voice her thoughts.

"Tiffania, you have suggested an ideal thought but it may be risky." Louise said.

"Charlotte is a victim of this political war. Like it or not, our friend is a victim of the scandals. If we came here only to leave the Duchess alone, who are we to question whether we're Nobles or not?" Shadow questioned with a retort.

"You have a solid point on this one Shadow. I also believe that you're right as well. The country of Galia may end up in a war one day" Silver said.

"Alright then. I'll have a word with Her Highness in Tristain so she'll provide safety for your mother, Charlotte." Louise said.

Tabitha, now called Charlotte, couldn't help but shed tears. She looked at Shadow, smiling elegantly.

'Shadow, you have done more than save my mother. You also saved a lot of people.' She thought, blushing.

Shadow noticed Charlotte smiling at him. This made him smile back in response. Tiffania was with Shadow, who also smiled at Charlotte.

"Everyone, I can't thank you enough. I'm forever grateful for your help." she said.

"Isn't it natural for a friend to help each other, despite being different or having different social standards?" Shadow asked philosophically.

Louise and the others couldn't help but smile at Shadow.

'He's very caring at everyone he meets. I know Shadow has been softened from his interactions with Tiffania, yet I never seen him act like this.' Silver said.

'Shadow, you're right on what you said. You can't judge a person on his past actions.' Saito thought.

'Darling, you're amazing... I'm happy that you helped my friend deal with such a horrible fate.' Kirche thought.

'I can't help but be amazed on you, Shadow. You're someone who cares for others.' Saito thought.

'You're an amazing person, Shadow. If anything, being Tiffania's familiar may have been a blessing in disguise.' Louise thought.

Everyone's thoughts were then interrupted when Shadow walked to the window.

"First things first. Before we go after Joseph, we need to deal with the current threat at hand." He said.

"Reconquista…" Charlotte said.

"Yes, that terrorist group. They have been causing untold damage behind our eyes. Whatever they're planning, it may threaten more than just region. Their ideals are probably threatening the whole of Halkeginia." Shadow said.

"We should inform Her Highness about it." Louise said.

"Good thing I can teleport with Chaos Control back to Tristain and here." Shadow said.

"Chaos Control?" The Duchess said in question.

"Just hold on tight though. People who experience the teleportation will feel dizzy". Shadow said.

He then held the white chaos emerald and stretched his hand up to the ceiling. Everyone gathered to him as he began to utter the words.

 **"Chaos Control!"**

Immediately, a flash of blue light engulfed everyone around him.

######

Shadow and everyone around him were in a void of space, traveling at fast speeds.

"Is this what you see when you travel through Chaos Control?" The Duchess asked in surprise.

"Yes, all the time. We should see a passage of light coming." Shadow said.

True to what he said, a small light began to appear and glowed brightly. The group was getting closer till the light got bigger.

"Here we go!" Shadow said.

######

In Tristania, a flash of blue light appeared. Shadow, Tiffania, Louise, Saito, Silver, Kirche, Charlotte, Parcerin, and the Duchess de Orléans looked around.

"We're back in Tristain." Louise said.

Kirche, Charlotte, Parcerin, and the Duchess were surprised of Shadow's abilities.

"Thank you for bringing us here, Shadow." The Duchess said.

"Think nothing about it. I'm doing what a friend should do." He bashfully replied.

"In any case, we should find the royal palace so we can speak with the Princess about this." Louise said.

By then, Silver noted Saito, holding onto the large metal pot.

"You're still holding on to that?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I'm planning to use it for something tonight." Saito said.

Everyone, save for Shadow and Silver, didn't know what he was planning to use the pot for.

* * *

Ending 1: Kokia - Fate

* * *

That's all from here.

Note 1: The next chapter will provide some relief for the characters.

Note 2: Chaos Purification: a technique that's capable of curing any illness. Victims either feel cured or regurgitate foreign substances responsible for causing the sickness. Use of the technique requires the white chaos emerald, but it tires the user out. Please bear in mind, not all abilities are dependent on the chaos emerald color that Shadow holds.

Note 3: Silver has the ability to cast hypnosis. As the name implies, it causes the person to fall asleep. It can be used for medics to heal a person or capture enemies.

Note 4: For those of you who wanted Tabitha to be paired with, this is your chance to decide.

Note 5: I know the story is starting to stray from the original plot. This story will remain unchanged.

Note 6: Please note that I will provide some scenes for the Sonic characters. It's rather tough to focus on both sides at once.

Any questions, send a review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: The spirit of water. Budding feelings in the night sky.

So, for help, I had some people talked with on Tabitha's pairing. After a number of discussions, the verdict was final.

For our guest reviewers:

Batu: The machine will be displayed in this chapter or the next one.

Titty McSwag: I'm not making Shadow OP. He has his limits. Plus, he can get cocky at times.

Anyway, I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 1: Koji Yusa - Break Your Destiny

* * *

Louise was at the royal palace, talking with Princess Henrietta.

"Your Highness. I've come back from Galia to bring you some shocking information." Louise said.

"What information do you speak of, Louise?" Henrietta asked.

"One of my classmates, who is named Tabitha, has come with some relatives. They'll be here shortly." She said.

By then, a flash of blue light shone. From the light, Charlotte Duchess de Orléans, Shadow, and Silver appeared. Both of the boys showed a melancholy expression.

"You're Highness, this information must NOT be leaked under any circumstances until the situation calls for it. Since the scandal with Turenne, I fear for any spies in this place listening to the conversation. In order for us to speak without suspicion, we'll head into the Chaos Void." Shadow said.

The Princess was surprised on the serious tone that Shadow presented. Reluctant, she decided to trust him.

"I understand... Let us head there." She said.

Everyone went to Shadow. He then focused on the place he was heading to before uttering two words.

 **"Chaos Control!"**

Amidst the royal room, a bright flash of light shone. No one was left in the room.

######

The group arrived in a dark void. There was no light or anything in sight.

"Where are we?" Louise asked.

"This is the Chaos Void. A region where space and time is forever frozen. In this place, we won't have to worry about people eavesdropping. Even though we're far away from Halkeginia, this place of existence has oxygen so you can all breathe." Shadow explained.

"Well, that explains everything about this...empty space. So, what information do you have to share with me?" Henrietta asked.

"Be prepared for a long story. Silver will be able to provide the details via telepathy." Shadow said.

Silver then floated to Henrietta. He then raised his hand and gently placed it on her cheek.

"Do not feel alarmed, Your Highness. My telepathy only works when I have physical contact. What I will show you is based on what Charlotte's butler, Parcerin, showed me." He said.

The silver haired boy had a green aura enshroud his body. The aura then reached to Henrietta. Her eyes had a blank look as Silver's memories flooded into her brain. She saw the whole incident play as though she was present. It took about 30 seconds before it stopped. The princess began shedding tears, now realizing the problem.

"What a terrible life... To have so many moments when death was at your footsteps... How unforgiving from the King." She said.

"This is what we had to talk to you about. We managed to cure Charlotte's mother from the magic. The issue is, she was the political hostage from King Joseph to control Charlotte, preventing her from becoming a monarch." Shadow stated.

"I understand... I'll be able to help provide a place for them at a local resident in Tristania. But why tell me all of this here instead of the royal palace? My guards are present to make sure no one listens." Henrietta questioned.

"That's the problem. Reconquista may attempt to disguise their troops so we don't know who's an ally or enemy. Plus, they may use this as a scandal against Joseph. If they conquer Galia, Halkeginia would be in danger. I rather not take that risk." Shadow said.

"Very well. You have understood the risks, hence why you suggested coming here". Henrietta said.

Tiffania was smiling, seeing how Shadow was being prepared. She also liked his altruism.

'You have been a good friend to almost everyone you meet. I can't help but notice how my heart beats so fast. I've started to fall in love with him.' She thought.

Louise was also impressed with Shadow. She smiled in response.

"In any case, we should return to the royal palace. Since time is frozen here, we'll be back at the exact moment we disappeared" Shadow said.

Immediately, a flash of blue light enshrouded them.

######

Back in the royal palace, everyone arrived in a flash of light. This gave the group a chance to understand the current problems.

"I understand what we have to deal with. It may not be an easy task, but I'll do what I can to protect Charlotte and her family." Henrietta said.

"Please do so. I fear that the current King of Galia may have noticed her absence." Shadow said.

"How can you be certain?" Silver asked.

"Since the King and his followers have been sending Charlotte on missions, there's a likely chance they'll notice. I managed to snag this letter." Shadow said, showing the message.

Henrietta began reading it carefully. She then made a soft gasp, followed by an angered expression.

"King Joseph wants her to go to Lagodorian Lake to stop the flooding. Apparently, a spirit is responsible for the flooding." Shadow said.

"Sounds like a water spirit. You might be able to attain the water form of Zenyōso." Henrietta said.

"I was thinking the same thing. In any case, we need to cover up these events by playing in King Joseph's hands. He'll think she's doing the missions, but he may know the Duchess is missing. It's only a matter of time till he finds out." Shadow said.

Henrietta eventually realized what Shadow was planning. She agreed on what he was thinking.

"Good plan that you're making, Shadow. For now, wait till further notice. I'll send Agnès to request you and your friends to come. In the meantime, I want you all to disguise yourselves as though nothing happened prior to coming here." Henrietta said.

Everyone nodded and teleported out of the royal palace. The princess walked to a nearby window to look outside.

'Shadow... You have been helping everyone you meet and gave them hope. One day, I may have to request you for something.' Henrietta thought with a sincere smile.

######

At Tristain Academy, everyone arrived from Shadow's Chaos Control.

"So, we have our plan for now to go have a look at the Lagodorian Lake. If I recall, it's that lake that has those houses being submerged." Silver said.

"Fighting a spirit is like asking a fight against a deity. I know that King Joseph wants Charlotte dead, but this is going to the extreme." Shadow said.

"Isn't there a way to talk with the spirit of water?" Tiffania asked.

"There may be a way, but we may need someone's help in this case. The spirits of fire and wind were able to grant me their respective essences. I don't think this one would simply give a part of its essence to me that easily." Shadow said.

"How can you be certain of that, Shadow?" The Duchess of Orleans asked.

"If the spirit is responsible for flooding the lake, there's no doubt it may be angry. Talking with it may yield a negative outcome." He answered.

Everyone pondered on what to do. By then, Montmorency saw the group.

"Hey Louise. What's happening here?" She asked.

Louise sighed and explained the situation. Charlotte allowed her to talk about her history. This got Montmorency in shock.

"I'm sorry. I never knew…" she said.

"It's understanding. The thing is, we plan to do something with the Lagodorian Lake. It has been flooding there recently. The likely conclusion is due to a spirit of water." Shadow explained.

"Your deduction is correct, Shadow. The Lake is essentially its own worshipping place for water mages." Montmorency said.

"So you know of the spirit... I want to ask for your help in this occasion." Shadow said.

"What do you need my help for?" Montmorency asked.

"Well, it's a rough explanation so I'll make it brief. Louise, Saito, Tiffania, Charlotte, and I are planning to find out why it has been flooding the area. However, since we suspect the spirit may be angry, we have to find a way to communicate with it without resulting in incurring the spirit's wrath." Shadow said.

"A water mage's blood will allow one to talk with the spirit of water. Assuming the spirit is able to respond, we need to why it's raising the water level." Montmorency said.

"Alright, we have a schedule to do tomorrow. Since it is summer vacation, we can head to the lake without worrying about skipping school." Shadow said.

Everyone else nodded in response. By then, a carriage was being brought to the academy. Agnès was on the carriage, ready to bring Duchess of Orleans and Parcerin to their new home.

"I'm here as requested by Her Highness. Duchess de Orléans and her butler, Parcerin." She said.

The people in question moved to the carriage and went in. Agnès then looked at Silver and Shadow.

"Where's Saito?" Agnès asked.

"He's currently sleeping in his room. He'll wake up shortly." Shadow said.

"Give my regards to him. You two are excellent swordsmen" She said.

"I'll let him know." Shadow said.

Agnès left with Charlotte's mother and her butler.

"I'm sure they'll be safe. For now, we can have the day off after today's events." Shadow said.

"It has been mentally exhausting since the revelation of Charlotte's past." Silver said.

"It has... Shadow's right though. We will have to make sure that we keep quiet of the current events." Louise said.

"Uuuu... My back feels uncomfortable." Tiffania said in a pained tone.

"I'm still fatigued from the usage of the Chaos Purification... It took a great deal of energy to help cure Duchess de Orléans." Shadow said.

"Will you be alright, Shadow?" Montmorency asked.

"I'll be okay. Just a good night's rest will help me recover." Shadow answered.

He then placed the pot on the ground.

"I've been meaning to ask, but why have you been lugging that large pot?" Montmorency questioned.

"Oh this? Saito wanted me to hold on to it for the night. He says he plans to use it for something old style." Shadow answered.

"I wonder what he meant." Louise asked.

"Probably using it as an onsen." Shadow said.

"An onsen?" Tiffania asked.

"A bath, to be precise." Shadow said.

"Oh..." Everyone replied.

By then, Saito came outside after his rest. He looked rather fatigued.

"-Yawn-... I haven't slept well since what we were told a few hours ago". He said.

"You don't have to think about it too much. I've already discussed with Her Highness to make sure Charlotte's mother and butler remain safe here in Tristain." Shadow said.

"What about the threat from the King?" Saito asked.

"We'll worry about him later. The current issue is with Reconquista." Silver said.

"They're the more immediate threat. If we focused on King Joseph, Tristain will end up catching in the crossfire with Reconquista, rendering the country defenseless." Shadow said.

Shadow then gave Saito the pot to him.

"I'm tired of lugging this pot around for almost the whole day. Do what you like with it" Shadow said.

"I can make use of this. If the people of the academy plan to discard pots of this size, we can reuse them." Saito said.

"Recycling, huh? Nice call on that." Shadow said with a smile.

Much to the luck of the boys, another pot was found discarded. It appeared the same size as the pot Saito has. It looked slightly cleaner.

"Another man's trash is another man's treasure they say." Shadow said.

"We should clean the pots so we can use them." Saito said.

"Well, enjoy your day everyone. I guess we will see each other tomorrow morning." Shadow said.

The two Gandálfr walked off to wash the pots they got. This left the girls and Silver behind.

"I'll go and find a spot to train my psychic powers. I have to keep my techniques fresh so they won't get rusty." Silver said, flying off using his psychokinesis to levitate himself.

"We should head back inside our dorm rooms. It's a nice day out, but it's rather hot to walk outside." Louise said.

The girls nodded and left to their respective rooms. Tiffania looked rather nervous without Shadow. She decided to find him.

######

At the north section of the academy, the boys were washing the pot. Both showed a shiny luster to indicate they were clean.

"Whew, what a chore. Well, we got them clean so we should set them up for our bath." Saito said.

"We may need several gallons of water though. It may take almost two barrels of water to fill both of our pots." Shadow said.

"I know. However, we could use the fountains that provide water around the courts." Saito said.

"We may need a few buckets to fill it." Shadow said.

"Alright then, let's go find some help to fill these pots." Saito said.

"You two look as though you're wanting to relax" Hien said.

"We had a mentally taxing day. Because of that, we need a well-deserved break once in a while." Shadow said.

"That's understanding. I'm rather curious on what you plan to do with those pots." Hien said.

"You'll see." The boys responded.

"Also, where's Derfflinger? I usually find his presence rather welcoming" Hien said.

"Oh, he's back in Louise's room. I'll bring him here when I have the chance." Saito said.

The boys chuckled, realizing the friendship with their respective companions.

"It's kind of odd yet fascinating about how life is. I ended up with a fire soul that grants me elemental abilities and guidance while you end up having a sentient sword that has deep understanding of this world." Shadow mused.

"I agree with what you said, Shadow. I guess everyone has their story on one's lifetime." Saito said.

Nearby, Tiffania came and noticed Shadow. He then felt her presence near him.

"Oh Tiffania. Sorry if I left you like that. I was planning to use this pot to make a bath." Shadow said.

"Its okay, Shadow. You have been rather busy." she said.

"I know. I have to find something productive. I can't just simply train on a hot summer day like this." Shadow said.

"Let me help with this." Tiffania suggested.

Shadow blushed in response. He was able to make the floorboards in the pot. Eventually, they managed to make the pot into a bathing spring.

"I-I'll head back to my room but I will come back." Tiffania said meekly.

######

Night has fallen. The boys managed to set the pots up for their evening bath. The boys managed to acquire some firewood to warm the pot up. Saito was at southeast court of the academy while Shadow was at the north. Shadow was in the warm water, relaxing.

"Hah~... This is the life…" Shadow said in relaxation.

"How does it feel?" Tiffania asked.

"It feels good" Shadow said, lost in comfort.

By then, he suddenly looked up and saw Tiffania looking at the pot with curiosity.

"Is this what Saito planned to do?" She asked.

"Yes. It's an old style bath. The floorboards in the pot protect the user's feet from the bottom since it's directly at the bottom." Shadow said.

"Wow, it does look comforting though. I wish I could bathe in it." Tiffania said.

"Um... There were places back in Saito's and my home that have hot springs. Some of them had a sign that said co-ed baths." Shadow said.

"'Co-ed'... What does that mean, Shadow?" Tiffania asked innocently.

'Any deity, if you're reading my thoughts, please don't take her innocence…' He thought comically.

"I-It means that both men and women can bathe in the hot spring." Shadow explained with a stutter.

"Oh, mind if I come in?" Tiffania asked.

"A-are you sure about this...? You do realize I'm a guy…" Shadow questioned.

"It's pretty dark so no one will notice. Plus, I can trust you." Tiffania said.

'But you should be aware of a male's instincts... That's what worries me…' Shadow thought.

Tiffania persisted and began taking her clothes off.

"I'll be fine since you keep protecting me." Tiffania reassured.

'Please don't let it get any worse…' Shadow thought, looking away with a blush.

Tiffania let out a content sigh as the hot water made her feel comfortable.

"You don't have to look away, Shadow. You're making me feel embarrassed. You can look at me." Tiffania said.

Shadow reluctantly looked at Tiffania. His face was slowly turning red. She noticed his blushing face.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked meekly.

"I'll be fine. The water does that to me." Shadow said.

They then chuckled, shaking their embarrassment off.

"This bath feels so comforting." Tiffania said.

"Halkeginia's bath is like a sauna, isn't it?" Shadow questioned.

"A sauna?" Tiffania asked.

"Oh, it's a kind of steam bath. You often shower yourself before going into the sauna. It's almost like this kind of bath, except steam is being poured out from the stove. It makes you sweat a lot." Shadow explained.

"Oh... That sounds amazing." Tiffania said.

"It is. For the people in Japan, where Saito came from, a bath like this is a must-have for the people." Shadow explained.

"Have you been to that place called Japan?" Tiffania asked.

"I have. It's a beautiful country to see." Shadow answered.

Both then stared at each other for a moment. They were lost in thought, but their hearts began to race.

'My heart is starting to go faster again... It feels strong yet it's warming.' Tiffania thought.

'My heart's beating quickly than usual. It was just like that time when we were alone... Could it be that I'm falling in love?' Shadow thought in question.

Before they knew it, they slowly got close to each other. Both closed their eyes till they felt their breathing. Before they knew it, their lips touched with each other. Due to the sudden feeling they experienced, it became a sudden rush of emotions. Shadow's pyrokinesis suddenly made him warmer than usual. Steam was visibly being exuded from him. Tiffania, on the other hand, was blushing red.

'W-we've kissed…' They both thought.

######

[Same time with Shadow before Tiffania decided to bathe with Shadow]

Saito was in his pot filled with water. It was relaxing to him.

"Ahhh~... There's nothing good than a nice bath like this. The Japanese people need this once in a while…" Saito said.

He then remembered what he said, making him feel homesick.

"Japan..." He muttered.

He then sank inside the pot. Nearby, Louise and Siesta noticed the pot.

"What is that?" Siesta questioned.

"It looks like a pot filled with water. But who would set it up?" Louise answered with another question.

They then noticed bubbles rising from the water. By then, Saito stood up to catch some air. This got the girls by surprise, causing them to fall on to the ground.

"Louise, Siesta. Uwah!" Saito exclaimed suddenly dropping into the pot.

"Saito? What are you doing in that pot?" Louise asked.

"Oh this? I just made it into a bath. It's an old fashion way though." Saito answered.

"A bath you say? Well, it does look rather strange." Louise said.

"It does look comfortable. I wish we could come into the bath." Siesta said.

"Well... I just got in the bath. Perhaps you guys could join in. As if…" Saito said in silent sarcasm.

"Oh, I can?" Siesta asked.

Louise and Saito noticed the maid getting undressed. Both were shocked of her bold actions.

"W-w-what are you doing!?" Louise shouted.

"I-I'm about to take a bath." Siesta said.

Louise's pride blocked off her personal feelings. Peer pressure was beginning to take an effect on her. Despite the conflict she made a decision.

"I'll be going in as well. It's a master's duty to keep an eye out for their familiar." She said in excuse.

Saito couldn't believe it. Both of the girls were willing to bathe with him. This made him look away in shock and embarrassment.

'Please God... Don't make me suffer too much from this...' He thought comically.

The girls eventually climbed into the pot. The warm water provided a relaxing sensation for them.

"It feels really nice." Siesta said.

"It does. The feeling is rather soothing." Louise said.

Saito was still looking away. This got the girls slightly concerned.

"You don't have to look away from us, Saito. It feels embarrassing to me." Siesta said.

"I'll allow you to look at your master. Since Shadow has been proving to be a positive influence, despite his behavior." Louise said.

Saito reluctantly turned his head to see the girls facing him. Both had a concerned expression.

"The bath feels really good. Is this what your people bathe in?" Louise asked.

"W-well, we use a different style but yes, we bathe in hot water like this." Saito said.

"What does your home country look like, Saito?" Siesta asked.

"Well, it has large night lamps that are as tall as Count Mott's home. The houses which people live are also tall. Some are higher than the Tristain academy's main building." Saito said.

"Wow... Do the people use magic?" Louise asked.

"No, there's no magic in the country I come from. We use machines and electricity for our purposes. Although Shadow displays the chaos abilities that look like magic, it's only tailored to people who can use the Force of Chaos. We also have one moon." Saito explained.

"One moon? I guess your world and Shadow's is different. Is there anything else that Japan has?" Siesta asked.

"There's a large mountain called Mount Fuji. It's a snow-capped mountain, but it is also a volcano." Saito said.

"So that's why your people often bathe. The island is a volcanic island." Louise deduced.

"Exactly. Because of the magma underneath the volcano, hot springs became a common sight around my home. It essentially became a lifestyle for the people." Saito explained

The girls were surprised on what Saito explained to them.

"There's also these machines called airplanes which fly in the air. I would say they fly faster than a dragon. Some planes in my world are known to go at the same speed Shadow does." Saito said.

"Wow... There are machines that can keep up with Shadow's speed?" Louise asked with surprise.

"The world you told me about sounds like the same one my great-grandfather told to my family." Siesta said.

"Your great-grandfather?" Louise and Saito asked.

"He passed away before I was born. However, he used to talk about his home land prior to appearing in Halkeginia. The people from my home told me that he arrived here when he was falling from the sky." Siesta said.

'That sounds like how Shadow and I arrived here…' Saito thought.

Siesta began to feel lightheaded after bathing in the hot water.

"I'll be on my way Miss Vallière, Saito. It was an enjoyable bath." She said.

Siesta managed to dry herself from the water and got her clothes on. Saito partially submerged his head, making the water block his ears. Louise smiled, seeing that Saito was not willing to look at her.

"Its okay, Saito. She's finished changing." Louise said.

Saito was reluctant to turn, but he trusted Louise enough to listen. He then turned to look at her. When he did, he saw her smiling.

"It was an understatement of me for not realizing how well-mannered you can be." She said.

"Leave it to Shadow for telling me otherwise." Saito chuckled.

"Still, even without Shadow's help, you have been proving to be well mannered, despite how our initial interactions were." Louise said.

Saito and Louise then looked at each other's eyes. Their feelings were starting to manifest as they blushed. Before they had a chance to kiss, they suddenly felt light headed.

"We should get out of the bath. Staying too long will make you faint." Saito said.

Louise agreed and got off the bath first. Luckily, no one was around to see her. Saito kept his head underneath the rim of the pot, allowing him to breathe through his nose. She quickly dried herself and put her clothes back on.

"It's your turn now, Saito." Louise said.

Saito also got off. He then dried himself off. Louise made sure not to look at him while he was getting his clothes back on.

"It's okay now, Louise." Saito said.

######

In Tiffania's room, Shadow and Tiffania were relaxing after the bath they had. The couple was still blushing, remembering the kiss they had.

'It feels like a whirlpool of emotions surging within me... Is this what the people back in my home called it 'love'? It feels overwhelming.' Shadow thought.

'It feels so warm. My mind feels empty from my worrying of Shadow, but my heart is beating so fast. I like this feeling.' Tiffania thought.

They then looked at each other. Shadow was unsure what to do, making him stay still. He was very nervous.

'How mortifying... Me, the Ultimate Lifeform, squirming from the feeling of love... It's a powerful emotion.' He thought.

By then, the Chaos Emeralds were reacting to the positive emotions. They were glowing brightly, something that the couple took notice of.

"The Chaos Emeralds are glowing brightly. Is it due to our feelings for each other?" Tiffania asked.

"It may be the case. Since it was a positive output, they're glowing brightly. My own inner darkness feels far away now." Shadow said.

Hien felt Shadow's mind starting to clear from the positive emotions and energy generated by the Chaos Emeralds.

'This sensation is strong, yet it feels welcoming and serene. Shadow, you have indeed found the answers you're looking for. Question is, what are you planning to do?' The fire soul thought.

As if reading Hien's mind, Shadow thought of the world of Halkeginia and the people in Mobius.

'I can never go back... The people whom known me as the black hedgehog of death will realize that I'm gone. My presence in Mobius is like a plague to them. Out here in Halkeginia, I feel more welcomed. Plus... My feelings for Tiffania are what keeps me here. I want to stay here in this dimension and protect it.' Shadow thought.

Hien, who was reading Shadow's thoughts, couldn't help but mentally smile. The Ultimate Lifeform was redeeming his spirit with a new purpose in life.

'Shadow, you have proven to be a kind hearted person. Despite your past, you continue to strive for the future. I will be with you to the end, my friend.' Hien thought.

Tiffania, who was looking at Shadow, went up to him. She placed her right hand on his cheek.

"Shadow, when you're done with your quest, what will you do?" She asked.

Shadow smiled in response. Tiffania realized what he was about to say.

"I'll be staying here in Halkeginia. This world is worth protecting, plus I want to keep my promise from you." Shadow said.

This made Tiffania smile happily in response. She hugged him close, pressing herself on him.

"Shadow, I want to stay close to you... My heart beats so fast when I'm with you." She confessed.

Tiffania... I'm currently unsure about my own feelings. Although my heart beats fast when I'm near you, I still feel afraid of myself... I worry that one day, I might end up losing my mind and become...something less than what I am." Shadow said.

"I'll be with you to help overcome your nightmares." She said.

######

Louise and Saito were back in the dorm room. She was rather content with him.

"Saito, when the war with Reconquista is over, what will you do?" Louise asked.

"I'm planning to stay here and protect Tristain. This place, although it is different than my home, is worth protecting to me." Saito answered.

Louise couldn't help but smile at his reply. She hugged him close.

'I can't help but feel as though I'm attracted to him. He may be my familiar, but he's still a person.' She thought.

The Mage and the young Gandálfr looked at each other's eyes. Both got lost in their minds, yet they remained quiet. Louise went up to him and kissed his cheek. Saito didn't expect it and blushed in response.

"Hehe... You have a cute blush." Louise said.

"D-don't push it too far." Saito said, trying to suppress it, only to make his face turn red.

Louise giggled as she watched Saito trying to compose himself.

"W-we should get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow." Saito said.

Louise nodded. They then climbed on to the bed and slowly fell asleep.

######

In Tiffania's room, the couple was in their bed. Shadow was wide awake, unable to process the sudden rush of emotions he was feeling. Tiffania, though asleep, was thinking about Shadow.

'My heart is still pounding at rapid paces. I still feel as though Shadow has yet to answer my question.' She thought.

The Ultimate Lifeform then walked to a nearby window and opened it. He sat near it, watching the starry sky. The moonlight was shining brightly.

'I may be her familiar, but these overwhelming emotions have been surging in me like a maelstrom. It seems as though I've fallen in love with Tiffania.' Shadow thought.

The night breeze blew at his face. It was comforting touch to him.

"Shadow, you're thinking about this world, aren't you?" Hien asked.

"Yeah. As much as I admit that Mobius is my home, I find this place more welcoming." Shadow replied.

"Still thinking about your home world compared to Halkeginia?" Hien asked.

"I too suffer from homesickness at times. The feeling is not as prevalent as Saito's. However, I can't deny the fact from where I come from." Shadow said.

"That's rather well-thought of to say." Hien said in surprise.

"In any case, feeling depressed from not going back to my home won't do anything good. I need to get some sleep for tomorrow's mission." Shadow said.

He then crawled to his bed to sleep for the night. Tiffania snaked her hand on his abdomen while asleep. Shadow didn't notice it, due to his somnolent state.

######

Silver was resting outside after practicing his psychic powers. He felt rather exhausted but couldn't find a place to sleep.

"This is rather awkward. I barely know anyone here other than the people Shadow talks with. I doubt they have any space for me to sleep at." He said.

Silver used his levitation to float safely down to the ground. Charlotte, who was at her dorm room, saw the young psychic floating down. She noticed he had nowhere to sleep.

'He's a friend of Shadow, but he also helped him cure my mother. I thought I sealed my feelings away, yet I can tolerate him more.' She thought.

She then decided to head outside. From where Silver was at, she walked up to him. This got him by surprise.

"How can I help you, Miss Charlotte?" Silver asked.

The wind Mage was surprised on how well-mannered Silver was. She decided to answer his question.

"You can sleep in my dorm room. I have an extra bed." She said.

"Are you sure? I hardly know about you though." Silver said.

"It's okay. You helped Shadow cure my mother. I can trust you that much." Charlotte responded.

Silver questioned himself whether to accept the offer or not. A cool breeze blew by, causing him to shiver a little. Reluctant, he decided to sleep at her dorm room.

######

Charlotte and Silver were inside. She was curious about Silver. With curiosity, the wind Mage began to talk with him.

"What was your world like, Silver?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, I'm not sure about it right now... The last time I saw it, it was a ruined landscape. Every city or place I've been to, was destroyed from a disaster." Silver explained.

"How were you able to prevent those disasters in your world?" Charlotte asked.

"I come from the future in Shadow's world. It's roughly 200 years ahead from the present timeline." Silver said.

Charlotte was shocked on what she heard. A time traveler was right in front of her.

"You have been traveling back in time to prevent the disasters in your future home." She deduced.

"Exactly... I have been doing this for quite a while. Because of my constant time traveling, I ended up becoming 'frozen' in existence from the space-time continuum. To put it simply, I can no longer age." Silver said.

"Do you find it...uncomfortable for being a person that only exists?" Charlotte questioned.

"At first, it was. Over time, I was able to get used to it. Now, I'm not a full immortal. I still need my biological necessities like food and water. The point is, I might end up stop aging." Silver answered.

Charlotte couldn't help but hug the silver haired psychokinetic. Silver noticed her hugging him, which made a faint blush.

"Its fine, Charlotte. I'll manage this issue on my own. In any case, we should sleep for tomorrow's mission." Silver said.

Charlotte agreed and fell asleep. While Silver slept, she had a nightmare that woke him up.

"No, mother. Don't drink it!" She said in her sleep.

Silver realized she was suffering from a nightmare. He held her close to him, soothing Charlotte from her nightmare. She then calmed down and slept quietly.

######

The next morning, the group was outside at the southern court. They were discussing on the current mission.

"We need to talk with the spirit of water on why it is raising the water level at Lagdorian Lake. The only way to do so is Montmorency's help in this one." Shadow explained.

"Water mages often sign a contract to the spirit. I understand what you're about to do." Louise said.

"Exactly. Plus, the spirit may recognize my sword as well." Shadow said.

"I see... You also plan to have it share its essence to you. You already have the essences of fire and wind." Saito said.

"It's a win-win situation. In the meantime, let's go find Montmorency so we can let her know." Silver said.

The group began to search around the academy till they saw Montmorency running towards them.

"What's wrong Montmorency?" Tiffania asked.

"I need your help as well... This is a rather embarrassing problem…" She said.

"What kind of problem?" Saito asked.

Montmorency moved aside and showed Guiche, who had a horrified expression. The reason? An obese male student was clinging on to him.

"Get him off me!" Guiche exclaimed in fright.

He was trying to kiss him. In less than a second, everyone couldn't hold their laughter and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god! That was so funny!" Saito exclaimed, laughing uncontrollably.

"By the Founder...! This is too hilarious!" Louise said, laughing.

"Even a deity would laugh at this…!" Shadow said, trying but failing to hold back his laughter.

"I'll say! During my years of existence, I've never seen such a sight! How amusing" Derflinger said, laughing.

"I'll have to agree. The hilarity is killing me…" Hien said.

"I wonder what caused him to act like this with Guiche." Tiffania said, giggling.

Montmorency sighed in response, knowing the group would start laughing.

"It's rather hard to explain, but Malicorne has ingested a love potion…" Montmorency answered.

Shadow and Silver stopped laughing upon hearing that.

"A love potion? You know those are illegal to make here. What was the original purpose of you making them?" Shadow questioned.

"I wanted Guiche to drink the potion." Montmorency answered.

'Geez, Guiche. You haven't learned from your playboy acts... I guess this problem for you will serve to control your habits…' Shadow thought comically.

"As funny as it looks, having Malicorne drinking that potion would arouse suspicion of it. Therefore..."

Shadow stopped his speech and quickly karate chopped Malicorne. It knocked him out cold.

"...we should make sure he remains asleep for the day." Shadow finished.

Montmorency was surprised of his actions but relented. Guiche felt thankful for what Shadow did.

"Consider this a punishment for acting Casanova among the females. You already have a girl who loves you so why fool around with another?" Shadow asked.

Guiche couldn't answer at all. He remained silent, knowing it may rile Shadow.

"No matter... Is there an antidote for the love potion?" Silver asked.

"There is. But I'm missing a crucial ingredient to make it." Montmorency said.

"What is the ingredient you need?" Shadow questioned.

"A tear from the spirit of water." Montmorency responded.

"Well, that makes it more worth for us to go to Lagodorian Lake." Shadow said.

"How will you all be heading there? It's quite a long distance." Montmorency asked.

"Shadow has the power to teleport at faraway places. He can make it there rather quickly." Saito explained.

"Even if we make it there, we have to wait till sundown to do so. The spirit will only show itself during the evening." Montmorency said.

"I see. I guess we have some time to wait though." Shadow said.

"But Shadow, shouldn't you use the Chaos Purification ability on Malicorne?" Silver asked.

"I would if I could, but I can't use it for two days. I used it yesterday, but it is very taxing on my body." Shadow said.

"Oh, that's why…" Silver said.

"Yes. In any case, we'll meet back here at sundown. Try to keep this...Malicorne guy asleep." Shadow said.

Montmorency was reluctant but she understood. Silver used a powerful hypnosis to keep Malicorne asleep for the day.

'One would question how much of a glutton that student is…' Shadow thought.

######

During the waiting time, Shadow was sitting on the ground. His eyes were closed as he felt the breeze blowing gently at his face.

"What a nice breeze." He said.

While he was relaxing, Tiffania noticed Shadow relaxing. She smiled, seeing how calm he looked. He noticed her presence and smiled in response.

"Having a fun time staring at me while I enjoy a nice breeze?" Shadow teased.

"Mou, don't tease me like that…" Tiffania pouted.

Shadow couldn't help but chuckle in response from seeing her pouting face.

"I'm just joking with you, Tiffania. Sorry if I sounded mean." Shadow said.

"Its okay, Shadow. The wind does feel nice here." She said.

Tiffania sat down on the grass near Shadow. Although he didn't mind it, his heart began to beat.

"Shadow, why do you want to help people, despite your background?" Tiffania asked.

"Although I may have answered this question, it's about time I tell you why. The reason I help people is to redeem myself. You see, I've been treated as fearful existence, considering the fact that I was following my late father's wishes without knowing it. My actions during that time caused plenty of deaths." Shadow said.

"You have been like this while you were at your home?" Tiffania asked.

"Yes. It was thanks to someone that I recall the reason why I was 'born'. I have to keep protecting the people here, especially to those whom I'm close to." Shadow said.

This got Tiffania's attention. A faint blush was dusted on her cheeks. She then smiled in response.

######

Sundown finally came. Montmorency came with Guiche and Malicorne to the group.

"Are you guys ready? This travel will be rather quick." Shadow said.

"We're ready." Montmorency replied.

Shadow held the white Chaos Emerald and focused on the sight of Lagdorian Lake.

"Alright then. **Chaos Control**!" Shadow shouted.

The group disappeared in a flash.

######

The group arrived at Lagdorian Lake. However, they didn't end up in solid land. Rather, they all fell in the water. The water level was above their ankles.

"The water has risen again... At this rate, the north of Tristain will be flooded…" Shadow said.

"This one is up to you, Montmorency." Louise said.

The water Mage nodded in response. She then brought her familiar, Robin, out.

"Is that a frog?" Silver asked in curiosity.

"It is. That's Montmorency's familiar. If you hadn't notice up to now, everyone except you, Saito and I are mages." Shadow said.

"Settle down you two. This is rather delicate." Montmorency said.

"Pardon my sudden explanation." Shadow said in apology.

Montmorency proceeded to use a pick to draw blood. A small drop of her blood flowed out. Shadow silently cringed from the sight but kept his composure.

"Listen Robin. I need your help to contact an old friend of mine." She said.

The blood fell on to the frog. It looked to where it fell.

"She will be able to recognize who the blood belongs to. Tell the Spirit of Water that your master wishes to speak to her." Montmorency commanded.

The frog croaked and jumped into the water.

"When Robin finds the spirit, she'll bring her here." Montmorency said.

"All we can do now is wait." Saito said.

"Camp…" Tabitha said.

"Might as well wait here near the shore. We can't leave this place yet." Silver said.

"In the meantime, how much time does your hypnosis have left?" Louise asked.

"About 6 more hours. I would say that it'll wear off by the time it is midnight." Silver responded.

"I see. What about Kirche?" Louise asked.

"Sleeping…" Tabitha said.

'Lazy fire Mage...' Louise thought.

"Just be thankful she isn't here. It would cause quite a disturbance." Shadow said.

"I agree." Saito said.

"So, Montmorency. You know about this lake?" Guiche asked.

"I came here a long time ago with my father to make a contract to the spirit. I was a child back then but I remember this place. In any case, the spirit will appear soon." Montmorency said.

"We'll be able to acquire the tear from the spirit by then. One question, is the 'tear' an actual part of the body?" Silver asked.

"You're quite astute, Silver. Yes, it's a part of the spirit's body. In any case, be careful of your speech everyone. Say anything that'll anger the spirit and we would lose not only our chance for the tear but our lives as well." Montmorency warned.

"I already warned everyone about it. So we're prepared for anything." Shadow said.

By then, Tiffania noticed several ripples in the water. She could sense something deep within the lake.

"I feel something coming from the water...!" She said.

A geyser of water erupted from the lake. This amazed everyone except Montmorency.

"She's here." the water Mage said.

"So this is the Spirit of Water…" Shadow said.

"It's been a long time that I haven't come here." Derfflinger said.

"Oh? You've been here once, Derfflinger?" Saito asked.

"Yes. Quite a long time ago though." The sword said.

Montmorency walked up to the shore. She began to talk with the spirit.

"My name is Montmorency Margarita La Faire do Montmorency. I am a water Mage and part of the ancient family who has signed a contract with you. If you recognize this blood, please answer to us in a manner we can understand." She said.

The erupting water began to shape itself and formed a transparent visage of Montmorency.

"I remember you, young water Mage. The liquid that flows in your body is one that belongs to the ancient family." The spirit said.

"Amazing..." Saito, Shadow, and Silver said in surprise.

"I'm glad. O Spirit of Water, I have a request to make." Montmorency said.

"A request?" The spirit questioned.

"May you lend me a part of your body?" Montmorency asked.

"I'm unable to provide, young water Mage." The spirit responded.

This got everyone by slight surprise. Shadow walked up to the shore to talk with it.

"O Spirit of Water. What is your reason for being unable to share a part of your body? If you can tell us, we'll help with the problem." Shadow said.

Montmorency was surprised on how Shadow spoke.

'What a manner of speech... He's certainly prepared on how to talk with the Spirit of Water.' Montmorency thought.

The spirit's form shifted before regaining its appearance of Montmorency.

"Very well. You said that you all will help with the problem." The spirit said.

"It is just as I said, Great Spirit." Shadow said.

"I'm currently occupied on raising the water so I can't deal with the assailants." The spirit said.

"Assailants? Sounds like there are some people that are attempting to harm the spirit…" Shadow deduced.

"You're correct, young warrior. Some of your kind have been causing us harm. Quash their attempts." The spirit said.

"Who in the right mind would think about attacking the Spirit of Water?" Guiche questioned.

"Only way to answer that is to find the assailants. O Spirit of Water, when do they assailants attack you?" Silver asked.

"They come during the night, when the sun disappears from the sky" The spirit answered.

"Alright. We accept your request, Great Spirit. If we get rid of them, will you share a piece of your body?" Saito said.

"I will." The spirit responded.

Montmorency, on the other hand, looked irritated.

"I don't want to get involved in a fight!" She said loudly.

"Silly Montmorency. You're not doing the fighting. We are." Shadow said, moving to Saito and Silver.

"Oh. Never mind then." Montmorency said, calming down.

"We'll need everyone's eyes and ears on this. If any of you see suspicious people casting a spell on the water, alert us." Shadow said.

"We'll handle the rest from there." Saito said.

"I'll join in the fight as well." Guiche said.

"The more the merrier. I'm counting on your help, Guiche." Silver said.

"Be careful you guys. It doesn't sound like an easy task to me." Louise said.

"Not to worry. We'll manage." Saito responded.

Tiffania walked up to the boys and provided potions. They were a deep red in color.

"These are healing potions. They'll help you recover from injuries." She said.

"Thank you Tiffania." The boys said.

######

It was midnight at Lagdorian Lake. Everyone was watching out for any assailants.

"They must be strong people to attack a spirit residing at the bottom of a lake." Montmorency said.

"Is it possible for them to go underwater at the bottom?" Saito asked.

"Most likely a wind Mage. Be careful." Montmorency said.

"They have the ability to create a barrier of wind to physically travel into the water without risk of drowning. Wind mages happen to be very versatile in wind magic due to their elemental nature. I would say it or they must be skilled." Guiche explained.

"Thanks for the heads up, Guiche. We'll be ready for them." Shadow said.

By then, Malicorne woke up from his hypnosis. This got everyone's attention.

"Huh? Why am I here and where's my beloved Guiche?" Malicorne said in question.

Shadow couldn't help but hold his laughter back. He almost burst out laughing.

'If there's a deity of laughter, please don't make me laugh right now...' Shadow pleaded in thought.

"Someone knock him out, please? I don't want to be seen from him…" Guiche begged.

Shadow sighed and regained control of his laughter. He quickly karate chopped Malicorne, knocking him unconscious. He then dragged him in the forest.

"Don't let him wake up, but keep an eye out on him." Shadow said.

"Shh... They're here." Guiche whispered.

(Play Sonic Adventure OST - Chaos 6)

A group of four people wearing black robes were raising their wands. They were attempting to form a barrier of wind.

"Time to attack!" Shadow whispered.

Saito, Shadow and Silver leaped into action. Guiche followed along, turning his rose wand into a glowing sword.

"Hands above your heads! All of you!" Shadow ordered.

"We don't have time to mess with kids. Be gone for we have important business with the Spirit of Water." One of the assailants said.

"We won't back off from this. Step away from the lake." Silver commanded.

"You four have guts to stand against us. Maybe a good wind blade will shut you up." The second assailant said.

"Pathetic..." Shadow said, creating a barrier of fire.

"A fire Mage? That'll make things worse…" The first assailant said.

"Indeed. Because of your insolence, you will perish…" Shadow said coldly.

He drew Zenyōso out and changed it to its fire form. He held the sword in Iaido stance before quickly performing a quick slice.

 **"Chaos Wave!"**

A wave of chaos energy was created which sliced through the first assailant, killing him. The other three assailants used the wind to jump up in order to avoid the wave.

"Nice power. I think I'll have my fun killing you." The second assailant said.

"Try killing this!" Saito said.

Saito dashed forward and slashed the second assailant down. Before he stopped, the second assailant was dead.

"Tough luck." He said, swiping the sword to get the blood off.

"You two are no ordinary people..." The third assailant said.

"They're not alone…" Guiche said.

The two assailants noticed Guiche but it was too late.

"The earth that which takes shape from my command. Rise up and pierce my foes. **Earth Glaive**!" He said.

A menhir that was shaped like a glaive suddenly appeared from under the third assailant's feet. The unlucky person was pierced from toe to head from the earth spell.

"For a couple of wind mages, you four lack combat experience. I'm surprised that we managed to easily overwhelm your team so easily…" Guiche taunted.

"Don't make a fool out of me, dirt brat." The last assailant said.

"Suit yourself... Silver, this one's on you." Guiche said.

"Got it. I'll take care of this." Silver said.

The last assailant created several blades of wind to attack Silver. He used his psychokinesis to catch the blades.

"No way...! You caught my blades of wind!" The last assailant exclaimed in shock.

"It's no use, wind Mage. My power can control almost anything you throw at me. Take this!" Silver shouted.

He hurled the wind blades back at the last assailant.

"We didn't have to simply kill them." Saito complained.

"No, we had to…" Shadow said.

Everyone looked at Shadow, who was examining the first assailant's body. He found a familiar seal on the man's body.

"Reconquista." Charlotte said.

"It was Reconquista who was harming the Spirit of Water." Louise said.

"Seems like they will fight off any oppression to reach their goals, regardless of origin. Be it a spirit or a human." Saito said.

"It's just terrible to think of what they're doing." Tiffania said.

"I agree, Tiffania. For that matter, let's talk with the Spirit of Water. We have accomplished her request." Montmorency said.

######

Back at where the group first appeared near the lake, Montmorency called the spirit. It reappeared in a geyser of water.

"We have completed your request, O Spirit of Water". Shadow said.

"As promised, here's the tear." She said.

A small container floated to Montmorency. It appeared to be an old style, perfume case. It held a dark blue liquid inside.

"What else do you need of me?" The spirit asked.

"One question that I request to ask. Spirit of Water, why are you flooding this land with the lake? It has caused concern among the people…" Saito asked.

"It's due to your kind whom stole the treasure that I protected for eternity." The spirit answered.

"A treasure?" Montmorency asked.

"My existence is tailored to water. By covering the world with water, I will be able to get the treasure back one day." The spirit said.

"'Covering the world with water...' Sounds like a spirit's perception of time is different to what we see…" Shadow said.

"You're right, Shadow. Spirits are immortal beings. Thus, they don't have the same sense of time we do." Louise said.

"Very well then. Spirit of Water, I request that you will entrust us to help find and being the treasure back to you." Shadow said.

"Shadow! Do you realize that what you're saying is a quest that can be near impossible to complete!? Don't you have any sense of reasoning!?" Montmorency shouted in question.

Charlotte walked up to Montmorency.

"Be quiet and listen." She said.

"What is the name of the treasure you were guarding?" Saito asked.

"It is known as the Ring of Andvari. It's a ring that has spent eternity with me." The spirit said.

"The Ring of Andvari... I heard about it…" Montmorency said.

"What are the details about the ring?" Saito asked.

"It's a magic item capable of creating a false life." Montmorency explained.

"In other words, one would essentially manipulate a victim like a puppet or resurrect a dead person to do their bidding." Shadow deduced.

"How sickening and horrifying." Silver commented.

"What was the name of the person who stole the ring?" Tiffania asked.

"The person was called this name. He was called 'Cromwell'. That is all I know." The spirit said.

"'Cromwell'... We'll find this person and give you the Ring of Andvari back. My friend, Saito, and I will fulfill this task." Shadow said.

"Shadow, you do realize that you're doing what Montmorency described. How would a spirit or anyone for that matter entrust you and Saito on such a task, especially if you two aren't mages?" Guiche questioned.

"I believe you two." The spirit said.

This shocked everyone who heard the spirit's response.

"Why do you have such trust on them?" Montmorency asked to the spirit.

"Gandálfr kept his promise to me in the distant past. Those two are Gandálfr for I can see their tunes on their left hands. They're worthy of believing." The spirit responded.

"'Gandálfr...' I feel as though that the previous beings with the same name have accomplished a lot during their time... Leaving that aside, we intend to fulfill your request so please be patient." Shadow said.

"'Be patient'?" Montmorency questioned.

"Spirits have a different perception of time, remember? They can't die. However, the threat of that ring is a major concern." Saito said.

"In return, may you please lower the water level?" Shadow asked.

"I will promise. Before you leave, I wish to entrust you my essence. I can see the legendary sword on you, Shadow." The spirit said.

A kite-shaped stone floated to Shadow. He gently took the stone, realizing what it was. It was the water soul.

"Spirit of Water... Thank you for providing your blessing to me." He said.

Shadow placed the water soul on the mythril diamond. The sword shined brightly before it showed its new form. The blade had a silver edge, but the body was a deep blue. The center of the blade had several silver circles that formed a line. From the base, the rain guard had two curved knuckle guards that were brown in color. The rain guard had three blue gems glowing. The handle had a small blue gem with the pommel turned into two small curves. The blade then shifted back into its original form, allowing Shadow to place it in its scabbard.

"Before we leave, I want to ask one last thing. What is your name, Spirit of Water?" Shadow asked.

"I do not have a name for myself. I'm known as the Spirit of Water…" The spirit said.

"Hmmm... Perhaps the name Riva will be fitting for you." Shadow said.

"Riva... An accepting name that you have given to me." The spirit said.

"All beings have a name, Riva. We'll meet again when we found the Ring of Andvari." Shadow said.

The now named Riva went back into the water. Shadow turned to everyone, who all displayed a shocked expression.

"You named the Spirit of Water based on how the water mages summon it. 'From the shore' huh?" Montmorency said.

"It's a calming name though. She did came from an isolated body of water." Shadow said.

"Point taken..." Montmorency said.

"In any case, we've got what we came. Let's head back to Tristain. It's getting late." Louise said.

Everyone grouped up with Shadow as he used Chaos Control to teleport back to Tristain.

######

The academy was dead quiet in the night. The group was exhausted but Montmorency was able to concoct the antidote for the love potion in a quick pace. She then made Malicorne drink the liquid, despite being asleep.

"I can't eat another bite..." He said somnolently.

"Malicorne De Grandpré... Hope you forgot everything that happened today…" Montmorency said.

"Just make sure this doesn't happen. Although funny, you nearly got yourself in trouble." Shadow said.

######

In Tiffania's room, Shadow was with Tiffania. Both looked completely exhausted after today's tasks.

"What a long day. Time for me to sleep." Shadow yawned.

Tiffania crawled into her bed, moving close to Shadow. He was too tired to notice, but she was holding him close.

'I want to stay close to you, Shadow. I don't know why, but I'm starting to feel a bit scared all of a sudden.' She thought.

######

In Charlotte's room, Silver was feeling rather intrusive despite sleeping in. He didn't want to sleep in her room, but she insisted otherwise.

"I didn't had the chance to thank you, Silver. You have also brought hope to me." She said.

Before Silver knew it, Charlotte kissed his cheek, making him blush in response.

"W-well, Shadow and I knew that what we had to do was the right choice. All of us didn't want you to suffer in that kind of pain." Silver stuttered.

Charlotte went up close to him and hugged the silver-haired boy as he slept.

######

In Mobius, Tails was almost finished with the dimensional traveling device. It appeared to be shaped like a metal pedestal with a spinning ring in the middle. It had a staircase for people to walk on. A generator was shown nearby. Several power rings were stored inside.

"It should be done in a few days, everyone. Hopefully, we can travel to Mobius Alpha-1 so we can find Shadow and Silver." Tails said.

* * *

Ending 1: Kokia - Fate

* * *

That's all from here.

Wow, that was a long chapter. In any case, here are a few notes to look at.

Note 1: The water form of the Zenyōso looks like the Hydra Blade from Sword Quest.

Note 2: Although the romance occurred a day before visiting the spirit of water, there will be times the individual pairing will show their feelings.

Note 3: I'm not planning a harem in Shadow's case. However, a love triangle will develop on him.

Note 4: Tiffania's feeling of being scared foreshadows for future events. Be prepared.

Any questions, send a review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: The Midnight Dragon. Twilight in the sun's shadow.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 1: Koji Yusa - Break Your Destiny.

* * *

Summer break was far from over. Shadow was outside, washing his face. The heat was starting to become rather harsh.

"This heat is unbearable. I'm surprised on how people from the medieval times can handle this…" He said, bemused on the lifestyle in medieval times.

While he washed his face from the sweat, Saito and Silver saw him and went up to him.

"Hey Shadow. What have you been doing?" Saito asked.

"Just relaxing. The people have it rough with this climate." Shadow said.

"I'll say. I can't wear my sweater." Saito said.

"Same for me." Silver said.

Shadow chuckled from how the boys were forced to take their long sleeved clothing off.

"Don't push it, pal." Saito said in irritation.

"Sorry, but I find it somewhat amusing from you guys complaining about your attire." Shadow said with a chuckle.

"Ha ha ha... We'll see how you deal with the winter." Silver said.

"All in due time, guys. Anyway, do we have any plans for what we are doing today?" Shadow asked.

"I got nothing." Saito said.

"Me neither." Silver said.

Shadow sighed in response. He began to think on what to do.

"Why don't we just explore Halkeginia for anything? We might find something." Silver suggested.

"Nice thinking, Silver. We might as well do so." Saito agreed.

"Sounds like we have a plan today. We should let the girls know." Shadow said.

The boys nodded and went back to the dorm rooms.

######

Shadow was back in Tiffania's room. She was still asleep, giving time for him to come inside unnoticed.

'She does like to sleep a lot. Might as well take the chance to bathe.' He thought.

Shadow went into the bathroom and began washing himself. He quickly washed off the sweat and exited the bathroom.

'Just in time... She hasn't woken up.' He thought with a faint blush.

He had a towel on his head to cover his hair. Shadow was shirtless, but he had his pants and shoes on. By then, Tiffania was starting to wake up.

'What timing... At least I'm somewhat decent. Better get my shirt on quickly.' Shadow thought.

He managed to put his black muscle shirt on, leaving the towel on his head. Tiffania woke up to see Shadow drying his hair.

"Good morning, Tiffania. You had a pleasant sleep?" Shadow said in question.

"Good morning. I did had a good night sleep." Tiffania answered.

This made Shadow smile in response. The appearance of his expression was a heavenly sight.

"Anyway, I was about to let you know that Saito, Silver and I planned to go on a trip around Tristania. We don't have anything to do today, so we should head out. I also wanted to let you know firsthand before we start looking around the country." Shadow said.

"Oh, we're going for an adventure around Tristania? Today is rather hot so we should have the chance. I wonder if Louise or anyone else would come." Tiffania said.

"I'm sure that Saito informed her. Silver might have informed Charlotte as well." Shadow reassured.

"How are you certain though?" Tiffania asked.

"They are outside, waiting for us." Shadow pointed out.

Tiffania went to the window and saw Saito with Louise and Silver with Charlotte. This got Shadow to briefly chuckle, seeing her surprised.

"Sorry, but I have sharp senses. It was a bit funny when you looked surprised." Shadow said, holding his chuckle.

"That's mean, Shadow." Tiffania pouted.

"I did apologize, but forgive me for laughing." Shadow said.

Tiffania giggled in response. This made Shadow laugh in response, knowing the comedic moment they had.

"We should head out to meet with them. We have nothing to do today." Shadow said.

"Okay, but let me get myself ready. I didn't eat breakfast yet." Tiffania said meekly.

"Okay, I'll let the others know first. I'll be back shortly" Shadow said, dashing outside in a red blur.

######

Outside, Shadow met up with Silver and Saito with their respective girls.

"Hey guys. Sorry for being late, but Tiffania is getting herself ready for breakfast." Shadow said.

"It's okay. We can wait." Silver said.

"No pressure done to us, Shadow. We can wait it out." Saito said.

Charlotte and Louise went up to the boys to discuss on what to do.

"So, where are we heading to?" Louise questioned.

"By the time Tiffania comes, I'll explain everything. For now, stay in the shade. It's a bit hot outside." Shadow said.

The quartet nodded, feeling the heat pounding on their bodies. It made them feel uncomfortable from the sun's rays.

"It's hot out." Saito complained.

"Tell me about it…" Silver followed.

######

In the dining hall, Tiffania was eating her meal. It was a special cold porridge that helped cool her down. Shadow arrived at the dining hall to see her finishing her meal.

"I've let them know that you'll come soon. It looks like you're almost done. Take your time, Tiffania." Shadow said.

He nodded in response but sat near her. By then, Longueville came by.

"Oh, Shadow. I'm glad that I had the chance to talk with you." She said.

"I have some time to talk. What is it that you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I'm thankful that you were the one who was taking care of Tiffania. It means a lot to me." She said.

"So you know about her family then?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, I knew about her family. I was one of the knights of the Archduke of Albion." Longueville said.

Shadow audibly gasped. The secretary of Tristain Academy was one of the royal knights that protected Tiffania's family.

"So you know that she's a half-elf then." Shadow said.

"Yes. I also knew about her mother. I was initially afraid, but realized that elves are no different than humans." Longueville said.

This got Shadow to trust Longueville. Tiffania heard everything and was shocked to know that someone from her family is still alive.

"Longueville, exactly what caused the formation of Reconquista? Why did they form in Albion?" Shadow asked.

"Information like that could nearly get a person killed, Shadow. I'll share it with you though. The reason that Reconquista formed was due to their need to conquer the Holy Land, Nephthys. Albion didn't had a strong military to oppose the religious group. Although they refused, the message of refusing came when they killed Tiffania's parents." Longueville explained solemnly.

Shadow was angered upon knowing what Reconquista had done to his friend. Red chaos energy surged in his body, but he kept himself in control.

"Longueville, that place called Nephthys... What is that place exactly?" Shadow asked, holding his anger back.

Longueville sighed, knowing the rage that flowed in Shadow.

"Nephthys is the land of the elves. That's the so-called Holy Land that Reconquista plans to attack." Longueville said.

Shadow had difficulty suppressing his anger. He clenched his hands harshly, making them bleed. Tiffania and Longueville noticed his anger and were concerned.

"I'll never forgive them... Risking innocent lives and killing those that refuse them... They will pay for what they have done." Shadow said in quiet rage.

He kept his temper at bay, making sure he didn't sound as though he was snarling. The calm tone, on the other hand, unnerved Longueville. She knew that Shadow was intending to follow his threat.

"Sorry about that... I lost my composure after what you told me. Since Reconquista is responsible for Tiffania's family being killed, I won't hold back to fighting them, if they show their faces here. Plus, aren't elves people too? All this in the guise of a Holy War is just a disguise for a genocide." Shadow said.

"'Genocide'? What does that mean?" Longueville asked.

"It means, Reconquista plans to kill all the elves, whether half-blood or full-blood." Shadow answered.

Tiffania gripped on to Shadow's shirt. This made him calm down.

"In any case, are you done eating, Tiffania?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. I finished eating breakfast." She answered.

"Okay. Let's head outside and see where to go." Shadow said.

Tiffania nodded and went with Shadow outside.

######

The quartet was waiting for Shadow and Tiffania till they showed up.

"Sorry we're late. We had a talk with Longueville." Shadow said.

"What did you guys talk about?" Silver asked.

Shadow paused for a few seconds. Everyone felt tense, but they couldn't figure out why.

"...Something dark…" He said hesitantly.

The quartet chose not to ask any more details. Silver decided to break the tension.

"So, what do we all have in mind to head to today?" Silver asked.

"We can probably head near the shores to relax at." Louise suggested.

"The nearby shores in Tristania? Surely you guys know we need bathing clothes for that..." Shadow said.

"Not for swim." Charlotte said.

"We're not going for a swim, Shadow. The shores have a strong breeze so we can relieve ourselves from the heat." Louise explained.

"Fair enough then. How long will it take by horse to make it there?" Shadow asked.

"About two days. It should take less with your Chaos Control, Shadow." Louise said.

"Alright then. We'll be heading west to reach the shores." Shadow said.

He then focused chaos energy all over his body. A blue aura surrounded him as Charlotte, Tiffania, Saito, Silver, and Louise watched.

 **"Chaos control!"**

The blue aura surrounded the group and they left the academy in a sonic boom.

######

Within an hour, the group arrived at the shores of Tristania. There was a nearby beach, which provided an amazing view of the ocean.

"Wow... I may have seen the ocean from an airship back from Albion, but I never seen it up close." Tiffania said.

"You never seen the ocean, Tiffania?" Louise asked.

"She almost never ventured out of her home in the forest. This is perfect for her to see how much of the world she has yet to see." Shadow said, looking at the distant ocean.

Saito and Silver noticed a floating landmass from a distance.

"Is that...a floating continent?" Saito questioned in surprise.

"Now you two don't lose your minds before I start explaining. That floating continent is called Albion. If you want to compare it to our world, it's essentially England floating in the sky." Shadow explained.

"This is this world's England...?" Saito asked with shock.

"It's should be obvious, but this world is an alternate version of the Middle Ages sometime around the 16th century. Of course, the theory of time wasn't put into place till the early 1600s." Shadow explained.

"You're an encyclopedia, you know that." Saito remarked.

"Only to help you understand to compare the world you see and how it's almost the same as your home." Shadow retorted.

The girls were confused on what Shadow was talking about. Some time has passed as the sun began to set. The interactions were cut to a hold when they heard a loud roar from a distance.

"Dragon…" Charlotte said.

Shadow immediately got up and took off in supersonic speed to find the source of the roar.

"We need to follow him. He looked concerned about something." Silver said

He was using his psychokinesis to hold everyone. Silver then levitated and took off to follow Shadow with the rest of the group following him.

######

Shadow arrived to see six Reconquista soldiers attacking a dragon. It was pitch black in its entire body. The wings appeared to be that of a bird's but they were exactly like a raven's wing. The head had several horns around the face. Two of them were most prominent, acting like ears. They were folding down on the dragon's head, like a cat ready to defend itself. The tail had short spines that were folded. There was nothing at the tip. The paws were large and sharp claws. The paws were so large, not even an adult human's head would fit the whole diameter. It was about 11 feet in length. The eyes appeared cat-like and were slit. It was obviously trying to fight back the Reconquista soldiers.

"Who would've thought we ended up killing a Midnight Dragon? It must be our lucky day." The first soldier said.

"Their scales have excellent use as armor. Plus, their blood can help boost our magical power." The second soldier said.

"It's guarding something. Let's pry whatever it's hiding from its paws." The third soldier said.

The first two soldiers raided their staves and made the midnight dragon levitate in the air. Shadow saw what appeared to be an egg that the dragon was guarding.

"Oh? A Midnight Dragon egg. They're quite the tasty treat. I'd say we should grab it for our own meal." The fourth soldier said.

Hearing the sadistic remarks, Shadow was enraged. He was ready to kill the soldiers. The dragon noticed Shadow's presence and roared to him. He knew what the dragon was trying to say.

"Reconquista is nothing but a terrorist group... What sickens me of you all is how you intend to kill an innocent child for nothing…" Shadow said, his body glowing with red chaos energy.

"Back off, brat. We have business with this dragon and its egg." The fifth soldier said.

"So be it." Shadow remarked, losing himself in his anger.

He unsheathed Zenyōso and dashed forward. Instinctively, he used the water form of the sword.

"You! That's no ordinary sword!" The sixth soldier said in shock.

"What about the sword? It's nothing but a silver sword to me." The first soldier scoffed, not knowing the real threat.

Before the sixth soldier answered, Shadow created a wave of water that rushed to the first and second soldiers. Both stood still but their magic dissipated. They had a shocked expression before their upper half slid down to the ground. Shadow looked at the remaining soldiers with a menacing glare. His red eyes were glowing.

"Who's next?" Shadow said in a cold tone.

The remaining four soldiers got their guard up. They all faced at Shadow. The third and fifth rushed at him, intending to stab Shadow through his abdomen from the sides.

"Early death…" Shadow said emotionlessly.

He then moved back, bending his abdomen like a limbo player and switch his sword to its fire form. With quick speed, he sliced them down without moving. In slow motion, he swiped his sword at the fifth soldier on the right. He was bending his body back while moving to avoid the sword attacks. He then swung Zenyōso at the third soldier. Both of them were bifurcated from the hip.

"A fitting and grueling sentence for you and your group. I leave you with a warning, Reconquista. Tell your commander or your leader this. If I see another scout or soldier in my sight..."

Shadow left the sentence hanging as he then channeled chaos energy which glowed scarlet. This frightened the remaining two soldiers.

"...I'LL HUNT ALL OF YOU DOWN AND KNIT YOUR BODIES WITH YOUR GUTS SPILLED OUT!" Shadow bellowed.

The two remaining soldiers were beyond frightened. They left the shore, not wanting to get near Shadow. Silver and the rest of the group arrived at where Shadow was. They saw the dead Reconquista soldiers. The sight made them disgusted. Shadow immediately looked at them, rage evident on his face.

"Easy, Shadow. It's us." Silver said.

Shadow realized who he was looking at and calmed himself. He didn't like how his anger made the group look uncomfortable. This made him look away from them.

"Its okay, Shadow. They were the enemy to begin with." Louise said, trying to reassure him.

"That doesn't calm me down. It makes me feel more like a beast than a human." Shadow said.

(Play Nagi no Asakura OST - A Mother's Hand)

The Midnight Dragon's groaning was heard, prompting the group to look at it. Blood was gushing out from a vital spot. Shadow immediately attempted to heal it via Chaos Heal. The dragon looked at Shadow who was trying to heal it.

"It's too late, Shadow. The dragon lost too much blood. I fear that it won't live…" Hien said in a downhearted tone.

Shadow felt terrible. He couldn't save the dragon in quick succession. From its dying form, it went to its egg just in time to see it hatch. From it, a newborn Midnight Dragon was shown. The older dragon breathed its last as the newborn let out a high pitched growl.

'I can't stand it... This young dragon has lost its family when it was born…' Shadow thought

He then walked up to the young dragon and held it close. The newborn creature didn't know what Shadow was doing till it felt his hand glide on its head. It made a soft growl, rubbing its head on his hand.

'I couldn't save its family... But I managed to save this young one...' He thought.

The rest of the group looked at the older dragon's body with sorrow.

"You held on to protect your child... I promise that it will be raised and protected by my friends and me." Shadow said to the dead dragon.

The young Midnight Dragon crawled to the older one. Although it was a newborn, it understood that its parent had died. It let out a high pitched roar of sadness.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't save your parent... I tried coming here as fast I could, but it was too late…" Shadow said in guilt.

The newborn dragon went up to him and nudged its head on his leg.

"I know you're trying to forgive me, but it was my fault for not noticing." Shadow said.

Shadow noticed the dragon and gently petted its head. It then gave him a gentle bite.

"Ow... Are you marking me as part of your family?" Shadow asked.

The dragon understood what he meant. Much to the surprise of the group watching, the dragon nodded its head. It nudged closer to Shadow.

"You're one smart dragon, that's for certain. I can't leave you behind like this. Those soldiers will come for you." Shadow said.

The young Midnight Dragon used its wings to jump to his head and rested on top. This made him pet the dragon's head on top, making it purr.

"Aww... It's cute." Tiffania said.

The dragon then looked at Tiffania for a minute. It felt threatened by the people near Shadow. He calmed it down by giving its head a gentle rub.

"It's okay. These people are my friends." Shadow said.

The dragon looked at Tiffania and made a gentle growl. She then petted it on the head, making it purr. It accepted her immediately.

"This dragon is a male." Silver said.

"How are you certain?" Louise asked.

"I just used psychometry" Silver said.

"We can't leave him alone… He was recently born…" Tiffania said.

Charlotte walked up to the young dragon and petted it. It purred from her touch.

"Like a cat." She said.

"But how will we name it?"

"Twilight. The dragon's name will be Twilight." Shadow said.

"Why give him a name like that?" Louise asked in curiosity.

Shadow looked out at the ocean. The sun disappeared from the horizon.

"It's the time when we found this newborn dragon in this beach…" Shadow said.

The newly named Twilight growled happily. It then jumped down from his head and nudged its head on his left leg.

(A Mother's Hand OST ends here)

"We should head back to Tristania via Chaos Control. We now know that Reconquista has been sending in their soldiers here. It seems a war is imminent" Shadow said.

Everyone nodded in understanding. Twilight growled, knowing the threat was not over.

"Come Twilight. We'll be heading back to a place we can consider a safe place." Shadow said.

The young dragon chittered in response. It went up to Shadow, begging for it to be picked up.

"Ready everyone?" He asked.

Everyone nodded in response. Before they disappeared, Shadow looked at the older Midnight Dragon's body.

"Let me bury Twilight's parent first... I don't want anyone to discover its body and be used for anything nefarious." Shadow said.

The sky began to darken as Shadow buried the dead dragon. Everyone watched as the melancholy tone was present on Shadow's face. He then found some rugosa roses growing nearby. He plucked them and placed them near the buried dragon.

"Let's go" Shadow said, hiding his pain.

No one said anything to him as they teleported back to Tristain Academy via Chaos Control.

######

The group arrived but remained silent. Shadow walked away, hiding his pain. Tiffania noticed how tense he looked and walked up to him. Twilight followed along, feeling his sorrow.

"Let's leave him alone... He looks emotionally hurt after what happened today." Saito said.

Silver was reluctant to agree, but did so.

"I'll never forgive them..." He said.

"What do you mean?" Louise asked.

Charlotte remained silent, but she could see how Silver was trying to suppress his anger.

"Reconquista... They will pay for everything they have done." He said.

Charlotte walked up to him and held him close. The rage in Silver's heart began to disperse, but it was still prevalent.

######

Nearby, Montmorency and Guiche noticed Shadow walking in a somber way. His hair blocked his eyes from their view.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Montmorency asked.

He didn't hear her question as Shadow trudged back to the academy. Tiffania followed along with Twilight being carried on her arms.

"Shadow, wait!" She said.

He then stopped but remained quiet. Tiffania hugged Shadow from behind to soothe the emotional pain. Despite keeping a frozen, stoic expression, tears started to flow from his eyes.

(Play Zero no Tsukaima OST - Passed Away)

"Shadow... Are you crying?" Tiffania asked.

He remained silent as tears flowed from his eyes. Hien's shape made several embers fly out from his chest. Shadow could barely hold his pain back, forcing him to clench his teeth shut.

"Oh Shadow..." Tiffania said in sympathy.

Montmorency and Guiche noticed the sad expression from the couple. It weighed heavily to see such a heart wrenching sight.

'Shadow, you are the most powerful person I fought... Yet, to see you with such pain, it feels...empty and cold.' Guiche thought in sympathy.

Saito, Louise, Silver, and Charlotte watched from a distance as Shadow quietly shed tears. They could hear his breathing become haggard.

(Passed Away OST ends here)

######

In Mobius, Sonic and his friends noticed a sudden shift from the Master Emerald. They saw the events that happened in Halkeginia.

"Whoa... I'd say Shadow has gotten more brutal..." Sonic said with slight shock.

"He never attacks people like that! There has to be a reason why." Rouge said.

By then, they noticed him approaching at the Midnight Dragon. Everyone then realized why he was ruthless.

"All that to save a dragon...? Shadow, you've become caring for life." Rouge said in surprise.

When they saw the baby dragon, everyone couldn't help but feel the emotional tension as Shadow buried the dragon and placed flowers at its grave.

"I never seen this side of Shadow... I always known him as a cold, unsocial person, but not like this…" Tails said.

They then noticed him holding his tears back. Everyone felt sorry for him.

"How terrible... To suddenly see him be consumed with that much pain and despair..." Amy said.

She recalled Shadow briefly shedding a tear back in the space colony ARK. Upon seeing the streams, it proved too much for her.

"I hope he recovers from what happened." Cream said with sympathy.

"I hope so too... Tails, is the machine almost done?" Blaze asked.

"It's almost done. It should take about a week at most." Tails said.

* * *

Ending 1: Kokia - Fate

* * *

That's all from here.

Making this chapter was rather emotionally impacting, especially when one feels the sense of being powerless to help.

Note 1: If you recall the previous chapters, Shadow displayed sympathy for Charlotte's familiar. In this case, his inability to heal the dragon weighed heavily on his soul.

Note 2: Despite the water form being used, it was a brief glance. I'm planning to think of new techniques for it.

Any questions, PM me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: The darkness in Shadow's soul. A heavy request.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 1: Koji Yusa - Break Your Destiny

* * *

Several days have passed. Shadow barely showed any signs of recovering from his depression. Tiffania stayed with him, trying to help him snap out of it. Twilight tried to bring him back, but nothing worked. He didn't eat, drink anything or sleep a single day.

'Shadow... Please go back to how you were... We are all worried about you…' She thought.

Despite her efforts, Shadow remained silent and inexpressive. Not even a shift from his mouth was evident. Louise, Saito, and Silver were all concerned for him.

'I never seen Shadow like this... Could it be what happened at the beach made him snap?' Silver thought in question.

'That time when I saw you shed tears, I realized that we're all human. Shadow, you also realize that not everything can't be saved. Yet, the scar runs deeply in your own soul.' Saito thought.

'Don't let your pessimism control you, Shadow. You managed to save that young Midnight Dragon from death. Although it was a sad scene, its parent gave its life to procure the safety for its child' Louise thought with melancholy.

######

(Play Star Ocean the last hope OST - For Achieve (Brass remix))

Within Shadow's psyche, several scenes of death played. It was dark and cold, leaving almost no light for him to see. All he saw around him was the deaths he could have prevented.

"I wasn't able to protect them... It was my fault that I left them to die…" He said.

He clenched his head and screamed loudly in pain. His shouting echoed in his psyche.

"I NEVER WANTED TO BE SURROUNDED BY DEATH WHEREVER I GO! WHY AM I CURSED WITH SUCH A HORRIBLE FATE!?" He bellowed.

The darkness began to surround his body in his mind, swallowing him whole. Voices of dread and despair rang out in his head.

"You deserve to suffer and die."

"A monster like you will never understand love."

"Your life will be forever cursed by death."

Shadow held his head in agony. He screamed loudly, trying to fight back against the voices.

"I WON'T ALLOW MY LIFE TO END LIKE THIS! I CAN'T LET TIFFANIA BE ALONE!" He shouted.

He stretched his hand to reach out for anything to grab on. Nothing was within his grasp.

"This is...my fate. Death will one day...take my life. Everyone, I'm...sorry…" Shadow said in acceptance.

The darkness encompassed his body, suffocating him. Hope seemed lost for Shadow.

"Tiffania..." He said before his head sank in the darkness.

(For Achieve (Brass remix) OST ends here)

######

In the real world, Shadow's body collapsed. Tiffania noticed this and quickly went to him.

"Shadow! Are you ok!? What's happening to you!?" She asked frantically.

Louise, Saito, Silver and Charlotte arrived to see Shadow's collapsed state.

"What happened to him?" Saito asked with concern.

"He suddenly collapsed and won't wake up! I don't know what's happening to him!" Tiffania explained.

Silver began to think this out carefully. He then thought of a plan to bring Shadow back.

"It must be something deep within his psyche that may have been the cause. I can have a look at his mind, but I don't know what I might encounter. I might need someone to join in my mental journey to see what is happening with Shadow." Silver said.

He then sit down on the ground and assumed a meditation posture. He channeled his psychic power to Shadow's mind to reach inside. Tiffania held on to Silver's hand. This caused a strange phenomenon to happen with the psychic boy. It caused Silver and Tiffania to travel inside Shadow's mind.

######

Inside Shadow mind, Silver and Tiffania noticed a dark pathway. Both were shocked on what they saw.

"This...is what Shadow has been dealing with?" Silver questioned.

Voices of dread and suffering echoed in the mental landscape. It was a hellish chorus for them.

"Why did you kill me?"

"You will not be rid of us."

"Why have you forsaken us?"

"You couldn't save your family so you deserve to suffer."

"Purge your life in your sins for what you have done, you monster!"

The voices were disturbing for them. They quickly explored the mental landscape to find Shadow, being engulfed in a pool of darkness.

"Shadow!" Tiffania called out.

######

From the pool, Shadow opened his eyes.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? What is this feeling?" He said.

Tiffania's voice called out to him, but he could barely here it.

"What is that voice? It sounds...pleasant…" Shadow said.

"...dow!" The voice called out.

It sounded slightly clearer but Shadow couldn't find out who it belonged to.

######

"Shadow! Please come back! Everyone's worried about you!" Tiffania called out.

Silver walked up to the pool and channeled his psychic energy. He was attempting to free Shadow.

"This pool probably represents the growing feeling of dread that Shadow experiences... He must have been feeling like this for a long time." He said.

"Is there a way we can free him from this?" Tiffania asked with concern.

"It's up to Shadow for this one. If he can't overcome this, he would forever be trapped in his own darkness" Silver said.

Tiffania gasped and went to the pool, shouting for Shadow.

"Shadow! I know you're not a monster! You are someone who cares for others despite your nature! More importantly..."

Tiffania's heart raced as her emotions ran wildly.

"I WANT YOU BACK TO ME, SHADOW!"

The shouting from Tiffania echoed in the mental landscape. A series of ripples in the pool of darkness was shown.

######

Inside the pool, Shadow heard the voice of Tiffania becoming clearer.

"Tiffania..." Shadow said, looking above.

From where he looked a small come of light was shining on him. He then began to purge the thoughts that was plaguing him. A bright flash of light surrounded his sight.

"I am...Shadow, the Ultimate Familiar of Tiffania Westwood!" He said with conviction.

The light purged all the darkness surrounding him.

"I will not let my guilt overcome my thoughts... My own history may have been bloody, but my own life will not be lost by my past! I will not let my past shackle me from the future!" Shadow shouted.

With a loud roar, he channeled chaos energy in his body and made himself fly out of the pool.

######

Tiffania and Silver watched as the pool suddenly brightened. From it, Shadow crawled out.

"Shadow! You're finally back!" She said, hugging Shadow in tears of joy.

"Tiffania... I'm so sorry that I worried you and everyone..." Shadow said.

"Its okay, Shadow. I'm happy that you're recovering" She said.

Silver smiled, seeing the outcome of Shadow's internal battle.

"We should return back to the real world. Everyone's waiting for us." Silver said.

Tiffania nodded in response. She and Silver disappeared from Shadow's mental mindscape in a flash of light.

######

In the real world, Tiffania and Silver got back to their bodies. Saito, Louise and Charlotte noticed them snapping back. Twilight nudged his head at Shadow, making gentle roars. By then, Shadow's eyes were slowly opening. Tiffania

"Shadow! You're finally back." Tiffania said, hugging him close.

Shadow groaned, now feeling the lack of nutrients on his body.

"I'm sorry, everyone... I had you all worried because of a deep psychological scar…" Shadow said.

"You had us all worried, Shadow. You didn't respond to anything for 5 whole days." Saito said.

Twilight was overjoyed in seeing Shadow recovered. The young dragon leaped up and went to his face, licking it.

"Hahahaha... Easy there, Twilight." Shadow said.

The young Midnight Dragon was wagging its tail like a dog. Everyone chuckled from Twilight's expression.

"Don't worry us like that, Shadow... I thought we would truly lost you." Louise said.

Charlotte walked up to him and spoke in a soft tone.

"Don't die or lose yourself." She said in a concerned tone.

"I won't. There will be a lot of challenges in the near future/" Shadow said.

A loud growling sound was heard. Shadow placed his left hand on his stomach and blushed red.

"Uh... I haven't eaten anything for a while..." He said with a chuckle.

Everyone laughed from what Shadow said.

######

That night, Saito and Louise were in their room. Both were thinking of the events on what happened.

"What could have caused Shadow to lapse in that state?" Louise asked.

"That time when we rescued Twilight, he was consumed in his own despair. He probably believed that he was incapable of protecting the people he's with/" Saito deduced.

"How do you know about that?" She asked him in surprise.

"Silver transferred his thoughts and memories to me about the experience. I'd say that Shadow still has some deep scars that cannot be healed, no matter how hard he tries/" Saito said solemnly.

By then, the window opened. A figure wearing a dark robe climbed in from the window. Saito immediately got ready to protect Louise.

"Who are you?" He said, holding Derfflinger.

"You're well prepared to handle intruders, Saito" a familiar voice said.

"I know that voice..." Saito said.

The person took the hood from the robe off. It was Princess Henrietta, surprising, Saito and Louise.

"Your Highness!" They said together.

######

At the academy dungeon, Fouquet was lounging. She had a hateful expression.

"I'll never forgive them. Those three boys will regret it when I get out." She said.

A figure approached the dungeon door and proceeded to open it. Fouquet couldn't see who it was due to the lack of light.

"Who's there?" She said.

"Keep your voice down." A male voice commanded.

"You... So you're also with Reconquista." Fouquet said.

"Let's get out of here. Cromwell wishes to see you." The male said.

Fouquet laughed evilly as she escaped with the male who helped.

######

Outside, Fouquet was able to see the person who broke her out of the dungeon. The male figure had long, flowing gray hair that was reaching waist length. She couldn't see anything else due to the moonlight.

"We must move back to headquarters. Our leader wants us to discuss about a plan" The male said.

"Cromwell huh? Why does the leader of Reconquista have such an interest of me?" Fouquet questioned.

"Your skills with earth magic are needed for this mission he's plotting." The man said.

"How will we arrive at headquarters? It's too far from here." Fouquet said.

"My familiar, a griffin, will provide our means to arrive" The man said.

"Very well. Lead the way." Fouquet said.

They both went out of the premises of the academy. The male whistled out that called a griffin to him.

"Let's be on our way. The sound may have alerted anyone." The man said.

######

In Louise's room, Henrietta allowed the couple to stand.

"Where are Shadow and Tiffania?" She asked.

"They must be back in their room. I'll go bring them here." Saito said.

He then dashed out of Louise's room to quickly head to Tiffania's room.

######

In Tiffania's room, Shadow, Tiffania, and Twilight were with each other. The couple was giving the young Midnight Dragon a gentle rub, making it purr.

"It kind of feels like we're a family." Shadow said with a sincere smile.

"What do you mean?" Tiffania asked innocently.

"We've known each other for quite a while, Tiffania. Now, we have someone that is a part of us." Shadow said, looking at Twilight.

The young dragon made a high pitched soft growl in response. He nudged his head on Shadow's hand. Tiffania couldn't help but blush in response.

'A family? Shadow and I…' She thought as her face turned red.

Twilight walked up to her and nudged his head on her hand. Its eyes were round, giving it a cute look.

"He even agrees on what I said." Shadow said calmly.

Tiffania had a gentle smile, despite her face turning red. She held Twilight close to her and hugged the young dragon. She then moved to Shadow, hugging him close.

"We're all orphaned at a young age... You're right, Shadow. It does feel like we're a family." Tiffania said.

The romantic moment was interrupted when Saito knocked on the door before opening it. Twilight playfully nudged his head at his right leg.

"Hey Saito. What's up?" Shadow said.

"The Princess wants us to come to Louise's room for a discussion." Saito said.

Shadow and Tiffania got themselves ready to meet with the Princess. Before leaving the room, Twilight went up to Shadow's shoulders to travel with the pair.

"You want to come with us, Twilight?" Shadow asked.

The dragon nodded its head in response and made a cute bark.

"Well then, let's go." Shadow said calmly.

######

Saito, Shadow, and Tiffania arrived in Louise's room. Henrietta and Louise were waiting patiently till the trio showed up. The Princess noticed Twilight on Shadow's shoulders and was surprised.

"Is that a Midnight Dragon?" She asked in shock.

"Yes. It was a newborn when we went to the shores of Tristain, near La Rochelle. I was only able to save him before Reconquista nearly killed the young dragon." Shadow said.

"Oh... I see. What is the dragon's name?" Henrietta asked.

"Twilight. I named him this because that was when he hatched from his egg." Shadow answered.

The dragon went up to her and nudged its head at her. She kneeled down and petted the dragon on its back. It made a gentle purr with a content expression.

"Midnight Dragons are known to understand other people when near its caretaker or master. They happen to be loyal dragons, and know who to trust. They happen to be very smart, rivaling a human's intelligence." Henrietta said.

"That explains why it suddenly went up to you without worry." Shadow said.

Twilight then moved back to Shadow's shoulders.

"In any case, I have a mission for you four to deal with." Henrietta said.

"It must be rather important since you showed up this late." Shadow deduced.

"Not only important, but dangerous as well. This mission will be risky so I must discuss with you four in secret. You can inform Charlotte and Silver about it." Henrietta said.

"Very well. What is the mission you wish to talk to us about?" Shadow asked.

Henrietta held a short but poignant pause. She then looked at everyone before explaining.

"I'm planning to marry into a family in Germania. This is to protect Tristain from battle…" She said.

"What did you say!? Are you planning to marry those savage Nobles!?" Louise asked.

"It can't be helped. I'm doing this to protect the small country of Tristain" Henrietta said, looking away.

Shadow sighed and began to voice his opinion.

"A political marriage won't last long. I know that you want to strengthen the military against Reconquista. However, marriages like the one you're planning will end up causing damage to your kingdom later on. Try to rethink on what you're doing before taking it to action." Shadow said.

"I wish there was an alternative way. However, our current circumstances require drastic measures to prevent Reconquista from attacking Tristain. I'm a princess of Tristain so I'll gladly risk my life for the sake of the kingdom." Henrietta said.

Shadow grunted and decided not to voice his opinion. He was still against Henrietta's decision.

"There is one thing that I need to do before going to Germania…" She said.

"What is it do you want us to do?" Shadow asked.

Despite keeping a calm face, Shadow was internally concerned. He kept his stoic expression.

"Your Highness, if there's anything you want us to do, we will do the mission." Louise said.

"Thank you, Louise Françoise." She said.

The Princess then looked outside of the window.

"I would like you all to retrieve a certain item." She requested.

"An item?" Louise questioned.

"It's a letter I sent to Prince Wales in Albion." Henrietta said.

"It seems we're going back to your home country, Tiffania..." Shadow said to the Elven girl.

"If word has gone out about what the letter said, the marriage will be cancelled." Henrietta stated.

"Hmm... This Prince Wales was someone whom you love dearly. That would explain why we need to retrieve that letter." Shadow stated.

"You're right, Shadow. I was in love with him. However, because of the threat of Reconquista, I have to do what I can to protect Tristain." Henrietta said.

Louise, Saito and Tiffania were all surprised on what Shadow deduced.

"Understanding as usual." Louise commented with a smile.

"Albion has become politically unstable due to the royal family being hunted down. The situation is definitely dangerous to walk at." Henrietta said.

'That time when that soldier discovered Tiffania's cabin... No wonder that he came to attack us.' Shadow thought.

"I heard about it. There was a coup d'état, and the royal family is at the brink of falling from their reign." Louise said with concern.

"Forgive me for asking a close friend to do such an important task." Henrietta said.

Shadow could feel the sadness coming from her voice. Twilight went back to the ground and walked up to her. He made a soft growl to her as he judged his head at her right leg. She smiled at the dragon and gently petted its head.

"You four with Silver and Charlotte are the only ones I can ask such a thing!" She said, holding back tears.

Shadow walked up and placed his left hand on her shoulder to comfort her sorrow. Louise and Tiffania noticed and they saw a look of understanding on Shadow's face.

"You don't have to state anything right now. I know why you have to do this. We will accomplish this mission." Shadow said.

Before anyone could say anything, Shadow noticed the door at Louise's room being open. He quickly opened it and dragged a male figure via the neck in a forceful manner. He then realized it was Guiche.

"That's one way of getting yourself killed, Guiche. Don't eavesdrop on a conversation like this…" Shadow said, intimidating him.

"Sorry, but I heard everything. Please allow me, Guiche de Gramont, to participate in this mission." He said.

"You're acting reckless, Guiche. This mission is dangerous without a doubt. I suggest you keep quiet about this." Shadow warned.

Henrietta heard the name and began to recall something.

"Gramont... You must be General Gramont's son…" She said.

"That's correc.t" Guiche confirmed.

"Will he of service in this mission?" Henrietta said.

Saito and Louise were shocked, but Shadow snapped his fingers before both could yell in surprise.

"Keep it down. We don't want anyone to notice." Shadow said.

"In any case, I'll leave it to Shadow and Tiffania to make it to Albion." Henrietta said.

"Before we depart, is there anyone waiting for us?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. The captain of the Griffin Knights will guide you all to the prince. He'll arrive in three days." She said.

Everyone nodded from Henrietta's explanation.

"Also, if you want to find Princes Wales, show him this ring." She said, taking off a silver ring with a blue gem from her left hand.

"This is the Ruby of Water. It was entrusted to me by my mother. I want you to keep this Louise. Also, show this to Prince Wales so he'll know who sent you." Henrietta said.

######

Outside, Saito and Shadow were thinking about what to do.

"This mission will take some careful planning. Once morning hits, we need to inform Silver and Charlotte about it." Shadow said.

"The Princess entrusted them as well so it should be a good idea for us to let them know." Saito said.

"True. We'll let them know first thing in the morning." Shadow replied.

"Still, I have doubts that Guiche would accomplish the mission... He would end up getting in our way." Saito said.

"I thought the same thing. We should give him a chance to prove that he can redeem himself. We may had a rough start so we should cut some slack to him." Shadow suggested.

"Whatever you say, Shadow." Saito said.

While the boys were chatting, Silver flew by from the roof.

"Hey guys. What are you two talking about?" Silver asked.

Shadow and Saito were surprised on the sudden arrival of Silver. They had luck on their side to inform him.

"Good timing, Silver. You came at the right time for us to talk with you." Shadow said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Silver questioned.

"We have to keep quiet so let's head back to the Chaos Void for a minute." Shadow said.

Saito and Silver understood as Shadow teleported them.

######

In the Chaos Void, the boys began to explain what Henrietta told them.

"I see... That's quite a deep understanding on what she is planning." Silver commented.

"Yeah... However, the situation right now is depending on us to prevent a political collapse. Tristain is not strong in terms of military strength. The country itself is smaller than most of the other places in Halkeginia, save for Albion." Shadow said.

"Tell everything we spoke in here to Charlotte so she'll know. At the same note, we'll be escorted by Henrietta's captain of the Griffin Knights. He'll guide us to Prince Wales for us to retrieve the letter." Shadow explained to Silver.

"I will once I head back to her dorm room. Is there anything else that I need to know?" Silver asked.

"It's not part of the mission, but a person named Guiche will be joining us in the mission." Saito said.

"Oh. Never mind then." Silver commented.

"In any case, we shared enough info. Let's head back to the academy and prepare for tomorrow." Shadow calmly said.

With Chaos Control, the boys teleported out of the Chaos Void.

######

The three boys arrived back at the same place they disappeared from.

"Well, I should head back to Charlotte's room. I'll see you guys in the morning" Silver said.

He then flew up to the main building before entering the window that was at Charlotte's room. This left Shadow and Saito alone.

"We should get going too. Louise and Tiffania might be waiting for us." Shadow said.

By then, Siesta came by and noticed the boys. She walked up to them to talk with them.

"Good evening, Saito and Shadow." She said.

"Oh, good evening Siesta." The boys said.

"What are you two doing out here?" She asked.

"We were talking about something private. It's something that the Princess wanted us to do." Saito answered.

'Don't let it slip, Saito...' Shadow thought with a sweat drop.

"Oh, I see." Siesta said.

"By the way, isn't there anyone who is knowledgeable in history of magic?" Saito asked.

"I'm not certain but I believe Professor Colbert may help. But why do you need to know the history of magic?" Siesta questioned.

"The name Gandálfr has a specific meaning. I know what the name means and the power it gives. However, the case of having two of them is very strange." Saito said.

"It does sound strange... Still, one thing that does bother is me what element is Louise is aligned to... All the other familiars I've seen show which element a Mage is aligned to. For us, I can't figure out which." Shadow said.

"We should visit Colbert tomorrow regarding about that." Saito said.

######

In an undisclosed location, Fouquet was inside a chamber.

"So you have something that needs my assistance?" She asked.

"Your talents are needed for this mission with the man who broke you out of prison." A male voice said.

"Very well then, Oliver Cromwell." Fouquet scoffed.

"Watch your tongue, Fouquet. For I cannot foresee what may happen to you once I use the Ring of Andvari." Cromwell said.

Fouquet had to recoil after hearing the name of the magical item.

"So, what missions is Reconquista planning?" Fouquet asked.

"We have four objectives but we need to accomplish two of the important ones before anything else. First, kill Prince Wales. Second, retrieve the letter he wishes to send back to the Princess of Henrietta. Third, capture the two mages that have the Gandálfr familiars. Finally fourth, kill the two Gandálfr." Cromwell explained.

"There is a problem with the last two... They possess immeasurable strength, especially that boy with the Zenyōso." Fouquet said.

"Your point being?" Cromwell questioned.

"It's a suicide mission to battle with them. Take my advice on this Cromwell. They can decimate my golems as simple as swatting a fly." Fouquet warned.

"That's where you will come in. You can tire them out so awarded can do the killing blow." Cromwell said.

"Striking them from behind... Sound appropriate to take them down." Fouquet agreed.

"Excellent. Within the next few days, Albion will be our base. At the same note: Tristain will be defenseless against our army." Cromwell said with glee.

######

The next day, the boys were with Colbert, discussing about Gandálfr. They were in a research shack, due to the amount of books and potions.

"As you two know, Gandálfr is indeed a familiar, but the Mage in question is not aligned with any of the four elements that we modern mages know of. In fact, there is a fifth element that has been hardly discussed. Do you two recall the five towers surrounding the main tower?" Colbert questioned.

Both boys nodded when Colbert asked the question. Shadow immediately deduced the pentagram shape.

"I see now... Five elements for each part of the pentagram borders. But which element is that?" Shadow questioned.

"It's the legendary element, void." Colbert said.

"Void? Wait a minute..." Shadow said.

He began to recall the sensation from Louise's power.

 _"Your magic is like a powerful void. It's as though it's a raging ocean."_

"Now that I think about it, Louise's power was like a void of immeasurable force. I don't think it's a coincidence that you ended up being a Gandálfr, Saito." Shadow said.

"But that doesn't explain why you're one as well." Saito retorted.

"I have to venture a guess, but Tiffania did summon me back in Albion months ago. If she's like Louise, then it's not a coincidence that I'm also a Gandálfr. The only question is why. There has to be an ancient prophecy or a story detailing about this." Shadow said.

"I think this might help... When Brimir had his first familiar, a Gandálfr, there was another one. It somehow appeared near the first Gandálfr when he summoned it. Strangely enough, the second one looked almost like you." Colbert said.

"How is that possible?" Shadow asked in surprise.

Colbert presented Shadow a mural. From it, he saw an abstract image of himself, except he was in a gold color.

"That looks like me... But how!?" Shadow said in shock.

He couldn't find a specific answer as to why his form was there in the first place. Colbert decided to speak out.

"Unfortunately, we have no confirmation on Louise and Tiffania being Void mages. For now, we need to assume those runes you two possess are Gandálfr." He said.

By then, Saito smelled a familiar scent in the room. He took notice of a chemical that was stored in an Erlenmeyer flask.

"I thought I smelled something funny... What is this?" He asked.

"Oh, that's the blood of a dragon." Colbert answered.

"That's...a dragon's blood?" Shadow questioned.

"Yes. In the past, two dragons suddenly appeared with a mighty roar. One of them vanished but the second fell somewhere, according to what the rumors say. I stumbled upon its blood that was said to have been shed at that time. I'm currently replicating it." Colbert explained.

"This is blood? The smell is familiar." Shadow said.

######

Saito and Louise were back in their room. She had a forlorn expression.

"Prince Wales of Albion and the princess are cousins." She said.

"Cousins, huh?" Saito said.

"I still haven't developed much on my magic, despite having better control. Will I be able to handle such an important mission?" Louise questioned.

Saito sighed and held on Louise with both arms.

"Don't worry yourself too much. Nothing will get done if you do so. Bear in mind that we have powerful allies with us." Saito said.

Louise didn't seem surprise, but was confused on Saito's easy-going attitude.

"It must be nice to such a flippant view of the world." Louise commented.

She then went to her bed to prepare for sleep. Saito began to ponder on something.

"It should be pretty obvious since the day we met. If anything happens, I would make sure you are protected, even at the cost of my life." He said

Louise was surprised on what he said. She tried to suppress her blushing, but she kept her face away.

"Of course, that's because you're my familiar." She said.

Although Louise didn't want to say it in a condescend tone, her pride said otherwise. Saito sighed in response from what she said. He then climbed up to Louise's bed and fell asleep.

######

The next few days later, Saito, Shadow and Silver were outside. Louise, Tiffania and Charlotte were with them. Guiche was nearby as well. It was a foggy morning.

"The guard should be here right now." Louise said.

By then, a nearby patch of earth began to bulge. Everyone took notice and were prepared for what was coming. Guiche's familiar, Verdande, came out of the ground.

"Verdande! Oh, my cute little Verdande! You thought I would leave you alone again, because I went to Lagdorian Lake without you the other day?" Guiche said, obviously babying the mole.

"Guiche... We can't bring your familiar that easily with us. It would make us easy to spot." Shadow said.

By then, Verdande was moving to Louise. It was sniffing something from her. Shadow channeled chaos energy, instinctively knowing what the mole was about to do. It then leaped at Louise, but he created a barrier of chaos energy. The mole hit the barrier and slid off.

"Why was your familiar trying to jump on me?" Louise asked.

"It probably has to do with the ring. I noticed it was sniffing it" Saito said.

"Ah yes. Verdande happens to like gems, especially ones that are valuable" Guiche explained.

'Quite a treasure hunter, this fellow…' Silver thought comically.

'Funny…' Charlotte thought.

"In any case, tame your familiar please? This is not the time to be playing around." Shadow said.

By then, a gust of wind suddenly came and blew at Verdande and Shadow. The mole fainted from the powerful gust.

"Verdande! Who was the one who created that gust!?" Guiche said, ready to fight.

Saito then looked up the sky, hearing a distant sound. It sounded like wings belonging to a bird flapping.

"Up in the sky!" Saito called out.

(Play Zero no Tsukaima OST - Touhikou)

Everyone looked up. They heard a growl on the clouds. A growling sound was heard. Near the group, a griffon landed nearby. Its body was light brown and its head was white. On top of the griffon, a man was riding on it. He was wearing a wizard's hat with a white decorative feather, a dark blue robe, a black, green coat, white pants and black boots. His hair was long, reaching below waist length.

"Was it you who attacked my familiar and Shadow?" Guiche questioned.

The man raised his hat, showing his gray-blue eyes. He also showed facial hair, complete with a mustache, a beard, and sideburns.

"I am Wardes, leader of the griffin squad. Under orders from Lady Henrietta, I'm here to accompany you all on this trip" the man said.

Louise gasped in response when she saw him.

"It's you!" She said.

"The famous Magic Guard?" Guiche said in surprise.

The man walked up to Louise with a smile.

"Louise... Sorry to surprise you like that. I had thought my fiancée was in trouble." Wardes said.

Everyone was shocked on what they heard. The boys couldn't help but be caught in surprise.

"A fiancée!?" Saito said.

"You're kidding!" Guiche said.

"It's the real deal..." Shadow said, suppressing his shock.

Wardes then lifted Louise up in bridal style.

"I see that you are light as ever, like a feather." He said.

"It has indeed been a while, Lord Wardes." Louise said.

(Touhikou OST ends here)

######

Back in the academy, Kirche heard the commotion. She looked exhausted.

"What's with the commotion all of a sudden?" She said.

She then noticed Wardes from the fog.

"Ooooh... Who is that good-looking guy?" She said.

Immediately, she saw Louise being held.

"Louise, that wench! I'm not going to be left behind!" She said.

######

The group was traveling with Wardes. Silver used his psychokinesis to carry Guiche, and Saito. Charlotte called her familiar to ride on. Shadow was walking with Tiffania. Wardes was riding on his griffon with Louise.

"The top of the elite, the leader of the griffon squad, is going to guard is personally? I can't help but feel impressed by all of this." Guiche said.

"Whatever." Saito breathed.

Louise began talking with Wardes.

"I was truly surprised. I hadn't heard that you would be coming here, Lord Wardes." Louise said.

"We can't move the entire griffon squad on a secret mission. When I was asked by the Princess to do something about the letter, I requested to guard you all personally". Wardes explained.

"You asked to personally?" Louise asked in surprise.

"Of course. Upon hearing your name, I couldn't stay put". Wardes said.

"Lord Wardes..." Louise said happily.

She then looked at the boys, notably Saito. He looked irritated.

"Such a difference in addressing someone... -sigh-... Who am I to say from someone's back?" Saito questioned to himself.

Louise felt bad for him. He was showing signs of jealousy but he kept his composure, albeit in a struggle.

######

The group was at a mountain range. Shadow began to suspect something was wrong.

"Hold on a minute... Aren't we heading to the port? This doesn't feel like we're going nowhere near it." Shadow said.

"You don't know much about the land?" Guiche asked amusingly.

"I do, since I'm holding the map of the continent." Shadow said.

"A magic map!" Guiche said in surprise.

He then looked at the map carefully, realizing that Shadow was right.

"Oi, don't you think we're heading in the wrong direction?" Guiche voiced out.

"It's an alternate path we're taking that I know of." Wardes said.

'Somehow, I don't think that's the case…' Shadow thought.

Wardes began to talk with Louise again to pass time.

"Feeling tired?" He asked.

"No, not at all." Louise answered happily.

"This will be a good time for us to catch up on all the time we have spent apart." Wardes said.

Louise blushed red from what he said.

"Yes..." She said meekly.

She then looked at the boys, who were talking to each other.

"I know my travels across Europe, most notably around the borders. They have long mountain chains, which makes traveling difficult. At the same note, there can be villages within these mountains." Shadow said.

"Your world sounds similar to ours" Guiche said.

"It is. The region that were supposed to be heading is called La Rochelle. That same port is also in our world as well." Saito said.

"Could it be that your world has the same countries as Halkeginia?" Guiche asked in surprise.

"Yes. However, Tristain is named France, Albion is called England, Germania is called Germany, and Gallia is essentially a part of France" Shadow said.

"Wow, no wonder you know of this land that quickly. You possess a good skill for traveling." Guiche said in compliment.

"Either way, I won't be surprised at whatever comes my way. I'm prepared to fight off in what may happen." Saito said.

"Good call on that Saito." Shadow said.

"I'll also help. You two have already earned my respect." Guiche said.

"This world is beautiful. Maybe I should stay here to protect the people." Silver said.

Shadow smiled in response from Silver's suggestion.

"Good ambition, Silver." Shadow said.

Tiffania heard the discussion and was happy to see they were talking normally.

"I would like to see how your world is, Shadow one day. Since Saito also lives in that same world, he can also show his country deals with their daily life." She said.

Shadow smiled from Tiffania wanting to see his world.

"Maybe when we find a way to travel between this world and ours, we can show you around." Shadow said.

By then, La Rochelle was in sight.

"Everyone, we've arrived at the port city, La Rochelle." Guiche said.

Shadow had a look of the place from the mountain side. It made him recall a brief time back in Greece.

"This kind of reminds me of Thessaloniki in Greece." Shadow said.

"You've been to Greece before?" Saito asked in surprise.

"Must have slipped my mind to tell you that." Shadow said.

"You and your dry sense of humor." Saito laughed.

######

The group had a look around the town. It was currently sundown. Guiche began to explain of the town's history.

"This town was built from the boulders that came from the mountains. Thanks to Square-class mages that specialize in earth magic, it's essentially a work of art." Guiche said with pride.

"When you look at the town around you, I can vouch for what you said." Shadow replied.

"The mages also used a special building material to make the buildings." Charlotte said.

"Isn't that asbestos?" Silver asked.

"Looks like it, doesn't it? It is indeed asbestos, but this one's a safer version. It won't harm a carpenter, even if you inhale it. Good eyes, Silver." Shadow explained.

Tiffania was amazed on what she saw. It was an exciting trip to see a new place.

"It looks so peaceful here." She said.

"Most port towns are like this. They do have their armies, but the natural barriers help prevent invasions from other countries." Shadow said.

"What are the natural barriers?" Tiffania asked.

"The mountains and the sea. Those two alone are the most powerful defense this town has." Shadow said.

######

The group arrived at what appeared to be an inn.

"We'll spend the night here and depart tomorrow evening. Understood?" Wardes said.

"Understood, Mister Wardes!" Guiche said happily.

Saito silently got off his horse. He gave it a soft scratch on its head, appeasing it.

"Saito, it's rude to not answer him. Try to reply to him." Louise said with concern.

"I'm only seen as a familiar, Louise. You have someone you like." Saito said solemnly.

"Its okay, Louise. I don't like to act like a Noble." Wardes said.

Shadow was helping Saito bring the bags down from the horses. Tiffania also helped as well.

"You know, you should be more subtle at the moment, Saito." Shadow said.

"Why are you saying that to me?" He said.

"Calm your attitude and listen carefully. Somehow, I don't like this guy either. He's only talking with Louise, but not with us. Somehow, I can't help but feel uneasy with Wardes." Shadow said.

"You're right about that. I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels uncomfortable." Saito said.

"Um... I also noticed he was looking at me... I didn't like how he was looking at me." Tiffania said.

Shadow held on to a nearby stone fence and grabbed the top bar with his left hand. His hand grounded a piece of the bar to dust.

"Easy, Shadow. Don't lose yourself like this." Silver said.

"Calm down…" Charlotte said.

"In my world, polygamy is considered taboo. I would say that Wardes has been rather unfaithful." Shadow said, holding his anger back.

Louise walked up to the group, who showed some anger.

"I'll have to tell you all this much." Louise said.

"What is it?" Saito said.

"My parents suggested on me being betrothed with Wardes." Louise said.

Shadow grunted in disappointment. Louise caught up to that and looked irritated.

"What's with that sound, Shadow?" She asked.

"Normally marriages like that are not what the lady perceived. Arranged marriages give little time for people to understand each other. At the same note, some may end up...disappearing. In any case, the bachelorette in question has little to no freedom." Shadow said in a calm but forlorn tone.

Louise realized what he meant. She began to question on why her parents suggested. Saito followed along in the explanation.

"He's stuck-up, but more decent than the Nobles we have seen." Saito said.

"I've looked up to Wardes since I was a child. He lost his parents early on and worked hard to becoming a leader of the Magic Guard, unlike you two." Louise said.

Both boys turned and showed an indifferent but hurt expression.

"Why am I involved in your affairs in the first place? I'm just a familiar to you, yet you said you should follow Tiffania and Shadow are interacting." Saito said.

Louise was surprised on what he said.

"Maybe there wasn't a need for me to tag along…" Saito said.

"You're a familiar, idiot! It's a given that you're coming with me!" Louise shouted.

"Well, SORRY FOR BEING A FAMILIAR TO YOU!" Saito shouted back.

Shadow and Tiffania were surprised from the yelling. Louise was shocked and moved away from him.

"We should give them space. They need it for them to calm down." Shadow suggested.

"I'll be fine. Just some pent up frustration." Saito said.

Derfflinger came out of his scabbard and began talking.

"Oh? So you fell in love with Louise?" The sword asked.

"I'm not in love with her! Such a savage, selfish personality... How twisted…" Saito said.

Hien began to talk.

"They say denial is the first indication of a person falling in love. Judging by how your heart's beating, you did fell in love with her. Plus, you look depressed." the spirit said from Shadow's chest.

"'I will protect you, even if it costs me my life'. I wish now that I can take that back…" Saito said.

"Dude, you really need to shape up. Have you forgotten about your friends?" Shadow said.

Saito looked at Shadow, Tiffania, Silver, and Charlotte. They were all looking at him.

"Friends can help one another and overcome any trials one has to face. Don't let your depression outweigh our friendship, even if someone smites you to make you feel depressed." Shadow said.

Saito began to think on what Shadow said. He then calmed himself down.

"Alright. I'm okay for now." He said.

######

That night, Wardes was with Louise. Saito, Shadow, Guiche, Tiffania, and Charlotte were also with them. They were eating in a tavern.

"To summon a human familiar, just like how your friend, Tiffania, did. Nothing less from you, Louise." Wardes said.

"Even you would say that, Lord Wardes?" Louise poured cutely.

"No, I'm not being sarcastic. It's almost unheard of, yet it is amazing." Wardes said.

Saito was not paying attention to them and was eating leisurely. He then noticed Wardes staring at him.

"I also heard about you three dueling in Tristain academy." Wardes pointed out.

Guiche almost choked on his food till Shadow padded his back to stop him from choking. He provided a glass of water to help him breathe.

"The reason we dueled is to teach humility and learn how to have a strong, kind mind." Shadow answered, defending Guiche's pride.

"Let me ask though. Was it the first time you wielded a sword during that duel, Saito?" Wardes asked.

Shadow now felt suspicious of Wardes. He was telling the details like he was there.

'I don't like this at all. My instincts were right about this guy... I thought I told the staff not to reveal too much on what happened during that time…' Shadow thought.

"What of it?" Saito questioned.

I just want to confirm something. You also wielded the Staff of Destruction and captured Fouquet the Dirt as well?" Wardes asked.

"Questions like that would get you killed, Wardes. I suggest you watch who you're asking…" Shadow snarled, making his eyes glow faintly.

"Whoa, calm down. I just want to know, based on what I heard" Wardes said, trying to calm Shadow down.

'That does it... This guy is obviously planning something. I'm not that easy to fall for mental tricks like that…' Shadow thought.

"I also have an interest in you as well, Shadow. From what I heard, you have destructive power unlike anything. You were the one who destroyed Count Mott and his mansion, right?" Wardes asked.

Shadow's eyes glowed red upon hearing the question. Everyone was now worried that Wardes may have provoked him.

"Don't remind me of that time. I was berserk and I don't want to become something disgusting since you asked about what happened to that putrid Noble." Shadow said, giving an intimidating looked at Wardes.

Wardes was starting to sweat from the pressure that Shadow showed. He didn't like how it was so powerful.

"Calm down, Shadow." Tiffania said.

Silver went up to Shadow to scan his thoughts. He then heard what Shadow was thinking.

'The incident with Count Mott was discussed with the Princess, but it was supposed to be kept quiet. I'm guessing that he heard it from rumors, but he doesn't know my abilities yet…' Shadow thought.

Silver stopped reading his mind and moved away. He went to Charlotte and began to whisper.

"Looks like Shadow was right... That man knows too much." He said.

Charlotte nodded in response. She also felt suspicious of him.

"I also heard that you stopped a few Reconquista soldiers in two different locations." Wardes said.

"How were you able to know about this?" Shadow questioned.

"Being where I am, I get all sorts of detailed information." Wardes said with a smile.

"But some of those details are classified. That's why I said that questions like that can get you killed…" Shadow warned.

"Even for those two who are Plebeians?" Louise said.

"Want me to turn into Dark Shadow?" Shadow threatened.

"N-No... Forget I said anything." Louise said, scared of what he implied.

"I developed an interest in both of you. I thought I would ask for a practice match against you two." Wardes said with a competitive smile.

"Is that a challenge?" Shadow questioned.

"I want to see what you two are capable of." Wardes said.

Louise had a shocked expression upon hearing Wardes requesting a duel.

"The ship takes time to prepare. It's rather boring to spend idle time." He said.

"Lord Wardes! You must rethink on your choice! Taking both of them on is no easy task." Louise said.

"I won't force you both to do so, of course." Wardes said.

'Playing the old sympathy act... Nice try. I'll play your game…' Shadow said.

"We accept." Shadow said seriously.

"Saito, Shadow, please stop this!" Louise demanded.

A quick glare from Shadow's red eyes prompted her to remain silent.

"Not to worry. I'll make sure to go easy on them." Wardes said.

"He's mocking us, Saito. We'll play his game to find out his real objective." Shadow said.

Saito nodded, knowing that his friend is being supportive.

"We should call the night and head back to our rooms. Come, Louise." Wardes said.

Saito had a shocked look. Shadow calmed him down.

"Easy there, Saito. He's trying to demoralize you." Shadow said.

Louise looked reluctant to comply.

"I can't. We're not married yet." Louise said.

"It's fine. We're engaged, remember?" Wardes said.

"But..." Louise said meekly.

Wardes then walked up to Louise's right ear and began whispering.

"I have something important to tell you." He said quietly.

Unknown to the group, Fouquet was nearby, wearing a black robe and hearing the discussion. She smiled sadistically, ready to fight at any moment.

######

Saito and Guiche were in their room. Guiche was looking out from the balcony while Saito was laying on his bed, thinking about what Shadow said.

"Such a lovely evening sight." Guiche said.

He then turned to see Saito in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about, Saito?" Guiche asked.

"It's about Shadow's actions and Wardes himself. Somehow, I don't think it's a coincidence that he knows of what happened." Saito said.

"You're right... It does feel suspicious on how he had the details. For now, I'm staying in this room." Guiche said.

"Good call on that. Hey Derf." Saito said.

"What's up, Partner?" The sword said.

"You also noticed on Wardes explaining the details to us back at the tavern?" Saito asked.

"Yes. I also noticed that. Shadow has sharp senses and he already knew that Wardes was a threat. No one shouldn't get those kind of details" Derfflinger said.

"That's right... We were in the Chaos Void when Shadow discussed with the Princess" Saito said.

"Exactly. There was no way he would hear that." Derfflinger said.

######

Wardes and Louise were drinking wine. He began to talk with Louise, reminiscing the past.

"I remember how you always cried in the boat when your father scolded you. It was also cute when you pouted." He said.

"Geez... Lord Wardes!" Louise said, embarrassed.

"I also felt an aura that was unlike anything I've known." Wardes said.

"An aura unlike any other?" Louise said.

"There must be a special power that only you possess." Wardes said.

"That not likely. I've been able to cast spells without a problem now." Louise said.

"Louise, let's get married when this mission is over." Wardes proposed.

This got Louise so shocked, she blushed red. She couldn't think of anything.

######

Back in Saito's and Guiche's room, the boys were talking of Wardes's actions.

"Now that I think about it, he should have just used levitation to lift Verdande off the ground rather than using a gust of wind." Guiche said.

"My point exactly. He only seems to care for Louise but I have a feeling he may be going after Tiffania as well." Saito said.

"Seems like we all felt something from Wardes. He's not someone we should trust." Silver's voice said.

"Silver, Charlotte." Saito said.

"We also noticed his explanation on the events that happened prior to coming at Tristain academy. I have a feeling that Wardes is not what he seems to be." Silver said.

"Meaning?" Guiche asked.

"Wardes may have a connection with Reconquista." Shadow said, walking inside.

"Shadow, Tiffania." Guiche said.

"He's obviously trying to gauge or strength. Knowing that, he'll try to demoralize us in the duel. Also, don't believe that he said he'll go easy. That expression he made may seem like a competitive smile, but it's actually someone who wants to fight us." Shadow said.

"Plus, he also looked at me with a creepy look. He even had Louise with him." Tiffania said.

The group placed the scenarios together. They all felt uncomfortable with Wardes.

######

Back in Louise's room, Wardes was talking with Louise, who remained unresponsive from blushing.

"I don't intend to end as just the leader of the Magic Guard. Someday, I want to rule a country... No, I want to be a Noble that moves the entire world of Halkeginia!" He said.

"But, such a sudden marriage?" Louise questioned.

"I need you, Louise…" Wardes said.

"But this is so sudden. I'm not prepared at all!" Louise said.

"Louise..." Wardes said, moving close to her.

She couldn't help but feel entranced. Louise moved close to him.

"I will protect you." Wardes said.

By then, Louise had a sudden flashback. She suddenly thought of Saito.

 _"If something happens, I'll protect you."_

"Saito..."

Wardes heard her utter the name and moved back. He looked disappointed.

"That's not it... Saito came from another world and didn't know anything. I was the one that summoned him and I'm responsible..." Louise said.

"It seems that someone is starting to live inside your heart." Wardes said.

"It isn't! It can't be true!" Louise denied.

"It's fine. I won't ask you to give an answer right now." Wardes said calmly.

"Please listen, Lord Wardes…" Louise said.

"By the end of this journey, your heart shall be completely mine." Wardes said, hiding his sadistic expression.

"Let us one more room for now." Wardes said to the owner of the inn.

"Lord Wardes..." Louise Dias in dismissal.

"Goodnight, Louise." Wardes said.

"Goodnight…" Louise said quietly.

######

Outside, Fouquet was waiting. Wardes was with her, wearing a masquerade mask that covered his upper face.

"Took you a while, Wardes." Fouquet said.

"The missions are being threatened. That boy, Shadow, suspects too much from me. It seems he knows what I'm planning." Wardes said.

"We have to hasten the plan. Failure is not an option." Fouquet said.

"I know. I'll settle this in a duel to procure our success." Wardes said.

######

The next morning, everyone was outside of the inn, preparing for the duel. Wardes was ready to fight against Saito and Shadow.

"Then shall we begin?" Wardes said.

"Sure." Saito and Shadow said simultaneously.

"Don't this, you two! It's foolish to fight against him!" Louise begged.

"Nobles are troublesome folk. 'Am I strong or weak?' It gets to you in your mind and you feel helpless." Wardes taunted.

"Saito, Shadow, this is an order! Stop this nonsense!" Louise said.

"I'm not your master, Louise." Shadow rebuffed.

"We intend to settle this duel. Wardes, we won't hold back." Saito warned.

"No need to. Come and show me your full strength." Wardes said.

"So be it…" Shadow said.

He slipped in a fighting stance. Saito brought Derfflinger out, ready to fight. Wardes brought out a steel rapier to fight with.

"Oh? Taking me down bare-handed? That takes some guts to challenge me like this." Wardes said.

"I have my sword with me, Wardes. I don't intend to use it." Shadow said.

Saito and Shadow dashed forth and proceeded to attack Wardes. He was having a difficult time dodging them. Saito swung his sword quickly while Shadow was throwing punches and kicks.

"No human can move this fast...! How are you able to manage in that speed!?" Wardes asked in shock.

"We have been training ourselves to deal with experienced warriors. Just because we're special doesn't mean we're strong. Training was hectic, but it paid off in the end" Shadow said.

Wardes was forced to jump back to get some breathing space.

"You two are indeed agile... I still see some openings." Wardes said.

"That's what you think." Saito said.

Shadow then dashed forward and landed a solid hit on Wardes's stomach. The Mage was caught off guard. Shadow followed along with a series of punches and performed a somersault kick, launching Wardes in the air before Shadow jumped and spin kicked him down.

"Impressive... You managed to injure me." Wardes said.

"That's not the even our full strength. Now Saito!" Shadow said.

Saito then performed a diagonal slash that managed to lay a small cut on Wardes's face. He then proceeded to dash at the duo.

"That boy was full of openings. How naïve." Wardes taunted.

"Again, you only see the cover." Shadow said, smirking.

Wardes dashed forward and tried to impale the boys with his rapier. They both dodged gracefully or shoved the blade away from cutting a vital spot. Wardes began to chant a spell.

 **"Del Wil Sol La Guste…"**

Hien and Derflinger instantly knew what it was.

"Look out, you two!" They warned.

A blast of wind was shot from the tip of the rapier. Shadow quickly grabbed Saito and jumped out of the way from the blast. Both were contemplating on what Wardes was planning.

"Have a taste of my wind!" Wardes said.

A horizontal tornado was thrown to the boys who dodged them. Shadow decided to fight with his wind power as well.

"An eye for an eye, wind for a wind…" Shadow said calmly.

Shadow began to perform a spin dash and moved in a circle. He was creating a black tornado that was pulling Wardes in. He tried to stop it by throwing horizontal tornadoes, but it only made the black tornado larger and stronger. Shadow quickly used a wind-enhanced punch that caused the tornado to disperse.

"I believe this marks the end of our duel." Wardes said.

"What makes you say that?" Shadow questioned.

"You two stick to each other like comrades in a battle. I can never hope to fight against you two. However..."

Wardes quickly made another gust of wind. The gust impacted the boys.

"Ugah!" Saito shouted.

"Ugh!" Shadow grunted.

"You two don't have what it takes to protect your masters. Those skills are impressive, but you can't let your guard down. A Mage can kill you like that." Wardes said.

"You said 'end of the duel.' I have a feeling you were trying to kill us." Shadow said, anger evident in his voice.

"Are you two okay?" Louise asked, walking to them.

"Blame the man for injuring us after the duel. The way he was also aiming his blade also proved his intentions." Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Wardes asked.

"You aimed at several vital spots to either cripple or even kill me. I noticed several times that you aimed at my heart, twice at the descending aorta, thrice on the spleen, twice on both lungs, and once on my head. If it's a practice duel, you wouldn't be aiming for the vital sections." Shadow said.

"It's just as Shadow said. You're hiding something Wardes." Saito suspected.

"You two are incompetent without your abilities." Wardes argued back.

Saito and Shadow were angered with Wardes on how he was berating them.

"Saito, don't let him get the better of you. He's toying with your head." Shadow said.

Saito calmed down and trusted Shadow. He then looked at Wardes with suspicion.

"We'll be watching you so do take care not to make any actions that seem suspicious." Shadow said.

* * *

Ending 1: Kokia - Fate

* * *

That's all from here.

Note 1: Shadow knew that Wardes was trying to gauge his abilities, hence why he was fighting on hand-to-hand combat.

Note 2: Shadow has been through mind games like this one in the Sonic series. He knew immediately on what Wardes was doing.

Any questions, send a review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Dark intentions revealed. Flames of darkness.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 1: Koji Yusa - Break Your Destiny.

* * *

Saito and Shadow were outside of the inn, watching a sunset. Wardes's speech was echoing in their thoughts.

 _"You two are incompetent without your abilities."_

This made them feel uncomfortable despite the duel being on their favor.

"Still having that mental debate, Saito?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. I could ask the same for you." Saito said.

"He was trying to do a low blow on us. By making us mentally depressed, it would give him the advantage needed." Shadow said.

"I don't understand what you mean." Saito said.

"There has been something about Wardes that has been bugging me. He knows too much of our achievements. To top it off, they were not discussed openly in the public." Shadow explained.

"You're right about that... Now I see what you mean." Saito realized.

"Yep. This guy is someone we shouldn't trust. Right now, we have to keep quiet about this. I have a hunch we're being spied on." Shadow said.

By then, Louise and Tiffania came to the boys.

"Saito, are you okay?" Louise asked.

"Shadow, is everything okay?" Tiffania asked.

Both boys turned with a quiet, solemn expression.

"Sorry, but leave us be for now. We're not in a proper emotional mood to chat." Shadow said.

"You two were up against the leader of the Magic Guard. He's the captain of the guards that pricey the royal family." Louise said, trying to reassure them.

"That's now what we're thinking..." Saito said.

"What were you two thinking then?" Tiffania asked calmly.

"Wardes's speech... Rather, what he told us." Shadow said.

"Explain what you meant." Louise said.

"What he told us today, it was unforgiving act. He thinks of us in a condescending tone. Hence why he said such harsh words to us." Shadow explained.

"That doesn't excuse the fact you two have been moping here." Louise said.

"Then tell me this, why hasn't he been respectful to us and only you?" Saito questioned.

"Because I'm engaged to him and he's planning to marry me." Louise answered.

(Play Sonic Colors OST - Nega Wisp Factory)

"Poor response…" Charlotte said, walking to the conversation.

"Don't get in this conversation, Charlotte! This is my concern!" Louise spat.

Charlotte then pointed her staff at Shadow, who was glowing with a faint red aura.

"So that's your excuse... I thought you were mature enough to see what was wrong. I guess I have made a hasty choice." Shadow snarled.

Louise looked at Shadow, now scared of his eyes glowing. He then walked up to her. The air was heavy and cold with each step he took.

"You placed marriage above your friends like it was nothing. I've met such callous people in my world, and you don't want to know what happened to them. Don't make us become your greatest enemy." Shadow warned.

Saito then looked to Louise. She noticed his eyes were bloodshot.

"I thought I could trust you, but it turns out Shadow was right on what he said just now... I'm nothing more than your familiar. My presence of being here in Halkeginia is the only proof you have." Saito said.

"That is true. You two also helped me overcome my social problems." Louise said.

"Weren't we friends who were supportive to you? Have you forgotten what we have done to help you?" Saito questioned.

Louise's heart wavered as the questions Saito asked began to weigh on her mind. She couldn't think of a possible answer.

"Your silence is all that I needed. Have fun with Wardes, but I'm intending to complete this mission…" Saito said.

Louise watched as Saito turned his back on her. She couldn't say anything to him. Shadow followed along with Tiffania behind him.

'Please... Don't leave me alone like this... You two were my best friends... Why was I so blind to forsake them?' Louise sadly thought in question.

(Nega Wisp Factory OST ends here)

######

The evening sky came, but it did little to soothe the wavering hearts. Shadow and Saito were outside, feeling terrible.

"Shadow, was that the right thing to say to her?" Saito questioned.

"...It's a tough choice to say. During our trip here, Wardes kept her occupied. This may work to our advantage." Shadow said.

This got Saito's attention from what Shadow said.

"You're planning something, aren't you?" Saito questioned.

"Yeah, I'm planning something. I want to find out what Wardes is really after. I don't like his actions at all, considering how rude he was with us." Shadow said.

"Using stealth to gain the advantage... I may not like what you did, but you're making sure to find out what Wardes is up to." Saito deduced.

"Exactly. In any case, we should head to the port. The airship heading to Albion will depart soon" Shadow said.

By then, Guiche showed up to the boys.

"There you two are! Let's hurry, the ship's about to depart!" He said.

Shadow made a faint smirk. This got Guiche on edge when he saw it.

"We have plenty of time to reach the ship." Shadow said.

"We don't!" Guiche complained.

"I guess I didn't have the chance to explain, but I can slow down time for us to reach the ship." Shadow said in amusement.

"You can do that!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Guiche exclaimed.

"You never asked." Saito responded.

Before Guiche could retort, a sudden shaking occurred. This got the boys on edge.

"What was that? An earthquake?" Guiche questioned.

Shadow immediately sensed a familiar aura. He made an angry snarl, knowing who it was.

"This is not an earthquake! This is..."

Before Shadow could respond, a golem suddenly appeared.

"You!" Shadow exclaimed.

######

The tremors from the sudden appearance of the golem shook La Rochelle. This alerted Charlotte and Silver, who were waiting for the boys. Silver saw the same golem months ago and went to Charlotte to let her know.

"Charlotte, that golem!" Silver exclaimed.

"Fouquet." She said in a quiet but serious tone.

Without any word, she called for her familiar, Sylphid to help her reach where the boys are.

"Giant golem. Three guys. Help them take the golem down." Charlotte commanded.

The dragon growled calmly, acknowledging the order.

######

Shadow, Saito, and Guiche were shocked to see a familiar face.

"Long time no see you two." Fouquet said.

"How did you escape from the dungeon!?" Shadow asked with anger.

"I'm not obligated to answer. My own obligation is to see you and the other Gandálfr die!" Fouquet said with glee.

"If you won't answer to us, then I'll force you to. You picked the wrong time to attack…" Shadow said in a calm but dark tone.

Before Fouquet could command her golem, Shadow equipped Zenyōso and changed it to its water form. He then created a ball of water from the tip of the sword.

"What do you plan on doing with water? My golem could withstand it with no problem!" Fouquet shouted.

"That's where you are wrong... Have a taste of this!" Shadow shouted back.

Immediately, a beam of water was shot from the orb. It hit directly on the golem's face, causing Fouquet to fall.

"Damn you, GANDÁLFR!" She yelled.

Shadow didn't stop there. He quickly dashed and caught the thief before she hit the ground. Before she could protest on his actions, Shadow grabbed her neck on the nape, directly at the brain stem. A loud crack was heard and she lost consciousness. Saito, Guiche, Silver and Charlotte came to see what happened.

"Is she dead?" Guiche asked.

"No, she's just unconscious. Silver, I want you to read her thoughts and find out who freed her and for what purpose." Shadow commanded.

"Don't sweat it. I got this covered." Silver replied.

######

Silver placed his left hand on Fouquet's head. He began seeing her memories. Much to his surprise, he saw Wardes freeing her, wearing a masquerade mask.

'So it was him after all... Shadow, your instincts are right after all…' Silver thought.

He then looked at a different memory and saw what Wardes and Fouquet was planning.

'Looks like some kind of meeting place... Better see this carefully.' Silver thought.

He could see another figure in the shadows. Silver couldn't see the figure clearly, but he could make out the name 'Cromwell' after hearing the explanation of the plan.

'This is no coincidence... This whole attack that Fouquet planned was to distract us...' Silver thought.

Having found all the info he needed, Silver left from Fouquet's mind.

######

Back in reality, Silver snapped back. Roughly 10 seconds have elapsed, but for Silver, it was essentially minutes.

"I found out why Fouquet's here. She was stalling time for Wardes." Silver said.

"We need to hurry to the port. Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted.

A green-blue light encompassed everyone.

######

Louise and Wardes were preparing to board the airship. She was worried for the group that were unable to arrive in time.

"Where are the others?" Louise asked to Wardes.

"Oh, they said they'll be heading home." Wardes answered.

"It's my fault that I ruined their friendship... But why are they suddenly heading home?" Louise questioned.

"They didn't let me know why." Wardes said.

'This is strange... Shadow said he intends to finish the mission. I never seen him back away from it…' Louise thought.

"It'll be alright. We'll be able to complete the mission without them." Wardes said.

"You think?" Shadow's disembodied voice called out.

A flash of green light suddenly flashed. From it, Shadow and the rest of the group arrived. All had a frown on their faces.

"Trying to leave us alone was bad enough, but my disrespect for you, Wardes, is quite enough for me." Shadow said with an angry look.

Wardes was intimidated by the furious look Shadow had. Louise moved away from her fiancé, knowing things will be more violent.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Tiffania asked.

"Yeah, a little rough on the edges. I'm fine though." He said.

"We must head to the airship. It's about to leave to Albion soon." Louise said.

Shadow reluctantly moved away from Wardes. The Mage smirked as he watched the Gandálfr move away. Before he knew it, Shadow was casting his killing intent on the Noble.

"Utter anything disrespectful or pull off something stupid, I'll tear your throat out…" Shadow threatened.

Louise was now scared of Shadow. The aura of chaos energy emitted from him was heavy. He then stopped channeling the energy, allowing her to breathe.

"Lead us to the port." Shadow commanded.

Wardes had no choice but to lead the group to the port. He didn't want to start a conflict.

"It's this way." The Mage said.

######

The group arrived at the port. Much to Silver's and Saito's surprise, it wasn't a normal port. The port was built alongside a large, dead tree. A large series of staircases were shown.

"Has anyone ever heard the idea of an elevator in this day and age?" Saito questioned comically.

"Unfortunately for your info, the first modern elevator was invented around 1823. Even if the people here managed to develop it, it requires a person to manually operate it the old fashioned way." Shadow explained.

"An encyclopedia as usual, Shadow." Saito said.

"Anyway, enough comedy for now. We have a ship to catch." Shadow said.

The group raced their way up to the top. Sylphid provided a quick air lift to the top for Charlotte and Tiffania. Silver used his psychokinesis to fly up, carrying Guiche and Saito. Louise was with Wardes on the griffin. Shadow was able to keep up thanks to his speed.

"Shadow, you weren't kidding about the ride being called an airship. It's floating." Saito said in surprise, seeing the floating ship.

"Don't tell me you forgotten on where Albion is located?" Shadow asked.

"It's in the sky, I know. I'm just surprised on seeing a flying ship…" Saito said.

"They use a power source called windstones to float. It's the same thing that keeps Albion afloat in the sky." Shadow explained.

"Sounds like Angel Island." Silver pointed out.

"Already had that figured out." Shadow said with a laugh.

######

The group managed to board the airship.

"What exactly do you know of the situation in Albion, Wardes?" Shadow questioned.

"It's rather difficult to explain." Wardes responded.

"Is the situation that awful?" Louise asked.

"I'm afraid so. The position of the royal family is becoming macabre. This is due to the civil war that Albion's in. It's due to the rebellion of nobility." Wardes began.

"Sounds like the continent's been losing ground." Shadow said.

"Yes, the nobility has taken over most of Albion's territory... Those that side with the royal family were forced to flee from the castle. Prince Wales is the only survivor. He's their only hope." Wardes continued.

'Tiffania happens to be a member of the Albion Royal family. It seems he doesn't know that yet…' Shadow thought.

"It can't be..." Louise said in dismissal.

Wardes went behind Louise and hugged her from behind.

"Don't worry, Louise. I'll protect you." He said.

This irked Saito, but he suppressed his jealousy to focus on the mission. Louise recalled Saito's words and looked at him with a sorrowful expression.

'Saito...' She thought.

######

Louise and Wardes were inside the ship. Louise's heart was wavering till she noticed him looking at her.

"Don't misunderstand, Lord Wardes. I'm not attracted to my familiar." She said in denial.

It brought a painful feeling in her heart.

"I... I will accept your marriage proposal…" She said.

######

Outside, the group was silently watching the night sky. Silver was with Charlotte while Shadow was with Tiffania. Saito was left alone, looking gloomy. Shadow decided to talk to him.

"You alright, Saito?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stressed." The boy responded.

"I know your feelings are starting to act like this so calm yourself down. Wardes is doing this to play with your head mentally." Shadow said.

"It's not easy to suppress the feeling I'm experiencing, Shadow. I wonder how do you it." Saito said curiously.

"Trust me when I say this... The reason I'm able to suppress my emotions is because it's through my own belief. My reason to fight and move forward is here, in Halkeginia." Shadow explained.

Saito then looked at Tiffania, who smiled. He then realized what he meant.

"I see. You've fallen in love with Tiffania, haven't you?" Saito asked.

"Yeah. It took me a while to know. I have little to no experience of this kind of emotion." Shadow said.

Saito smirked, knowing that Shadow was still innocent on the discussion about love.

"It all comes from the heart, Shadow. Just find the right moment to say how you feel with her." Saito said.

The rest of the group noticed Saito and Shadow talking. Charlotte and Tiffania noticed Shadow blushing. The elf didn't know on why he was blushing.

######

Louise and Wardes were having a toast of wine in their room.

"To my future wife. All we need to do is finish this mission." Wardes said.

"Yes..." Louise said.

Wardes then went up close to Louise.

"So, do you know where Prince Wales is located?" He asked.

"I can't reveal that information under orders from the Princess until we arrive in Albion." Louise said.

Wardes was keeping a calm expression, but in his mind, he was angered.

'Damn it, this makes the plan complicated. Cromwell better make this right. Those boys were able to defeat Fouquet in short notice…' He thought.

"It's okay. This is one of your missions after all." Wardes said in false kindness.

"Forgive me." Louise said.

Wardes then got up from the sofa. Neither Louise nor Wardes drank the wine.

"We still have time before we arrive in Albion. Rest up till then." He said.

Louise watched as Wardes left her. She began to recall what Shadow said.

 _"I guess I made a hasty choice."_

The same words replayed in her mind and stung like a hornet's bite.

'Is this the way it should be? Why did Lord Wardes lie that the group left?' Louise questioned in thought.

######

Tiffania and Shadow were in their room, looking outside the window. This made the couple remember traveling down to Halkeginia.

"It's kind of ironic... We left Albion to find someone related to you. Who would have thought we ended back here?" Shadow said.

"It's rather strange to go back to Albion. I don't feel comfortable going back though..." Tiffania said.

Shadow then recalled the soldier that attacked them a months ago.

"We won't stay in Albion for long. We will eventually leave the continent once the mission is taken care of." He said.

Tiffania then looked at Shadow and was reluctant to ask a particular question.

"Shadow... Will you and Louise be able to become friends again?" She asked.

"It's hard to say... I will only accept her friendship if she makes the right choice. Louise doesn't realize the people that care for her. Until then, I'll have to remain vigilant about my personal emotions." Shadow said.

"But that makes you act like a cold hearted person..." Tiffania said.

"I know... I was prepared for it. That guy, Wardes... He's trouble, Tiffania." Shadow yawned.

"Are you sure?" Tiffania asked.

"I'm sure. He has this feeling that makes me feel as though he's hiding his true objective. Be wary of him, Tiffania." Shadow said.

Tiffania nodded and also yawned in response.

"We'll talk more about it tomorrow. I know you have a lot of questions, but the answers will come to you." Shadow said.

Tiffania nodded and laid down near Shadow. The couple fell asleep in their bed.

######

The ship arrived at the port of Albion. Shadow noticed a familiar person from a distance.

"Is that...? John!" Shadow called out.

The blacksmith noticed Shadow and was surprised to see him.

"Yo! It has been a while." John said.

"Indeed it has. How have you been doing?" Shadow asked.

"Things have been hectic here in Albion... The civil war that's been occurring has caused most of the people to flee." John explained.

"Seems like Reconquista did this..." Shadow said.

"Yeah... Most of the people have been holding their fears of what they would do." John explained.

The rest of the group, except Tiffania, were surprised on how Shadow knew the man.

"Mind explaining on who this person is, Shadow?" Saito asked.

"Oh, where are my manners? Everyone, this is John. He's a blacksmith from Albion and the one who invented the scabbard of my sword." Shadow said.

"Pleased to meet you, everyone." The blacksmith said.

The rest of the group shared their greetings to John in a calm manner.

"In any case, we should get going. I wish we could talk more but we have a mission to take care of." Shadow said.

"Well, good luck, Shadow. We'll meet again someday." John said.

The group began to travel through the port of Albion.

"Now, we should find the meeting place where Wales is waiting. Louise, you know the way, correct?" Shadow asked.

"Yes-"

Before Louise could fully respond, Shadow clamped her mouth shut. Wardes noticed this, realizing that Shadow was watching him.

"Whisper quietly. Someone's watching us." He said in a quiet voice.

"Sorry... In any case, the letter that the Princess gave me had a small message as to where he is. The meeting place is near the shrine for the spirit of the wind." Louise whispered.

"Okay. Looks like we got a bead then." Shadow whispered back.

He began to channel chaos energy to prepare for another Chaos Control.

"Everyone, hold on tight. Chaos Control!" Shadow said.

The group disappeared from where they were.

######

Shadow and the group arrived at the shrine. They were at the meeting point.

"We should head inside. They might be waiting for us." Saito suggested.

"Be careful once you enter. This place is a home for the spirit of the wind. It's as temperamental as the spirit of water." Shadow warned.

The group silently nodded. Twilight was still clinging on Shadow's shoulder, rubbing his face to him. The group noticed the dragon acting like a cat.

"Aren't we affectionate?" Shadow said in a calm tone.

The young dragon cooed in response. Shadow gave its chin a soft scratch, making it purr.

"Now that's settled, let's head inside the temple." Shadow said, as though nothing happened seconds ago.

The group walked in the temple. They were mindful not to cause any commotion. It was too quiet inside.

"We have a squad watching us." Shadow said.

"Good senses." A male voice called out.

(Play Sonic 06 OST - Tension: The Scepter of Darkness)

Several soldiers in knight armor appeared from the darkness. They all had their swords drawn.

"Good place to have a meeting where the spirit of wind can easily see your actionsm" Shadow deduced.

"You know your surroundings well, young man. What is your purpose along with your group?" A knight questioned, walking to them.

"We're here to complete a mission under request by Princess Henrietta herself. This concerns primarily on Prince Walesm" Shadow said.

"Show me the proof. If you lie, you all die here." The man ordered.

"Order us in a hasty manor, even the spirit of wind will be cautious of my powers." Shadow said, intimidating the person.

"Poor choice of words." The knight said.

"Settle down now! This is not a lie. Louise, show the ring." Shadow ordered.

(Tension: The Scepter of Darkness OST ends here)

Louise reluctantly walked forward and flashed the ring that Henrietta gave. The knight in front of Shadow and Louise noticed it and hesitated. He then put his sword back in its scabbard.

"That ring..." He said.

"So you know of the Ruby of Water?" Shadow asked.

The knight then removed his glove from his right hand, showing a ring in the same style. This got everyone's attention.

"Stretch your arm and put forth the ring." The knight ordered.

Louise was reluctant but believed in herself. She stretched her left arm forward. The ring the knight wore shined brightly with Henrietta's ring. A flash of rainbow colors appeared from the rings.

"What is the meaning of this?" Louise asked in amazement.

"The ring I wear is the Ruby of Wind. It has been passed down from the royal family of Albion. That same ring the girl wears belongs to Henrietta, my cousin. Water and wind forms a rainbow together…" The knight said.

"I see now... Don't remove your helmet though. We have a spy or two watching." Shadow said.

"I understand. I'll reveal my face and name at a more secure location. Men, these are emissaries from Tristain. Please show them to my headquarters." The knight ordered.

The knights nodded and proceeded to show the group to the headquarters. There was a secret door in the temple that led to an underground passage. However, before Wardes could follow, Shadow held a chaos spear at him.

"You stay out here to watch for any spies. Let one in, you're dead." He warned.

Wardes clicked his tongue in a quiet noise. Shadow heard the click, but didn't bother the Mage. The Gandálfr knew that Wardes was planning something. Louise took notice of him not being present and questioned Shadow.

"Where is Wardes, Shadow?" Louise asked.

"Outside of the passage. We have a spy or two watching us." Shadow responded in a gruff tone.

Louise knew the tone he had was that of betrayal. She felt guilty of betraying his friendship. Tiffania felt pitiful for the girl, but remained quiet.

"We're here." The knight said.

"Alright then. We need to have a talk, Prince Wales." Shadow said.

"You're pretty astute, young man." The now revealed Wales said.

"Easy to know since you mentioned being a relative to Princess Henrietta." Shadow retorted.

######

Louise provided the letter to Wales. He noticed the stamp in the middle, knowing who it belonged to.

"I'm sure you know who wished to send this letter to you." Shadow said.

Wales removed his helmet and armor. He was wearing a royal blue suit with white pants and brown boots. His hair color was a pale blonde, almost lighter than Guiche's hair. His eyes had a soft, sky blue color. He began reading the letter. A somber expression was shown on his face.

"We haven't read the letter, but the Princess told us of her reasons prior to sending us in this mission." Shadow said.

Wales said nothing as he held a different letter. The seal for the letter was a red color.

"Please, take this." He said.

Louise gently took the letter. She was concerned for the prince after seeing his expression.

"Will you be alright, Prince?" She asked.

"I'll be fine. I know she wants to protect her kingdom, despite her thoughts for that matter... This war between the royal family and the Nobles has gotten worse." Wales revealed.

"The Reconquista, huh?" Shadow asked.

"Correct. It's the same group that has been pulling the strings behind the scenes in this war. They're using the Nobles as puppets. Now, I managed to find their existence. This whole war they have caused is..." Wales paused.

"A war of attrition." Shadow finished.

Everyone looked at Shadow, whom finished Wales's sentence.

"How do you know that?" Wales questioned him.

"I was involved a war that followed with such destruction in my home. No one was safe during the battle." Shadow briefly explained.

"I understand... I'm responsible for protecting my country, as the prince of Albion." Wales said.

"You do realize that the information you have is a powerful tool needed to fight the current enemy. Don't suddenly sell your life off." Shadow said.

"Even so, I have to rescue the people who're under threat by Reconquista. I can't let them run amok in my home." Wales said.

Shadow sighed, knowing whatever he said won't convince the prince.

"Just don't go dying on us... I've seen some things that an ordinary person shouldn't see in war." He said.

Wales looked at Shadow, feeling rather concerned. Tiffania went to Shadow, trying to calm him down.

"Try to relax, Shadow... I know you still feel like this, but you might be able to save the people here." She said.

Wales then walked up to them. The couple looked at the prince, who had a solemn smile.

"Let Henrietta know that I may end up dying in the battle." The prince said.

Shadow was tempted to protest, but remained quiet.

"Alright... In any case, I also want to meet a relative before you leave." Shadow said.

Wales then looked at Tiffania, who was rather shy.

"Pleased to meet you, Wales. My name is Tiffania Westwood." She said.

"Westwood? You are the daughter of the previous duke…" Wales said.

Tiffania nodded in response. Wales was surprised to see a relative with him.

"To think that one of my cousins was still alive... I'm grateful that you protected her." Wales said with a smile.

He then proceeds to remove the ring from his right hand.

"You deserve this ring, Tiffania. Please take it." Wales said.

Tiffania reluctantly accepted the ring. This made Wales smile in response. He then noticed Shadow's left hand, most notably the runes.

"I need to ask, Tiffania. This young man is your familiar?" Wales questioned.

"Yes. These runes are the evidence that I'm her familiar." Shadow said.

"I haven't seen this kind of name at all. What does it say?" Wales asked.

"Gandálfr…" Shadow answered.

"GANDÁLFR!? The legendary left hand God!? Wait a minute, that sword!" Wales shouted in shock.

Shadow brought Zenyōso out from its scabbard. Wales was shocked beyond belief.

"That's right. This is the Zenyōso, the sword that one of the legendary Gandálfr wields." Shadow said.

Wales looked at Tiffania with an astonished expression.

"You have summoned a powerful familiar…" He uttered.

######

The group was outside of the temple. They were all planning to head back to Halkeginia. Wardes was outside, waiting for them.

"I see you acquired the letter, Louise." He said.

The group turned at him to see Wardes moving to Louise.

"Louise, I'm going to ask Prince Wales to oversee our wedding." he said.H

"The Prince? But that means we'll be holding the ceremony so quickly." Louise said.

(Play Sonic adventure OST - Past)

"I'm certain he will be happy to oblige." Wardes said.

"This is so sudden! I can't do it!" Louise said in refusal.

"No! I need you... No, Reconquista needs you and Tiffania." Wardes revealed.

Upon hearing the term, the whole group was ready to fight Wardes. However, he uttered a sleeping spell, which knocked everyone out, except Louise and Tiffania.

"Shadow! Are you okay!? Wake up!" Tiffania said.

"Wardes, why are you doing this!?" Louise asked.

"My Louise and Tiffania. You two don't need to think of anything. You two can just follow me." Wardes said.

"There's no way we will follow you! Get off of us!" Louise shouted in rebellion.

Louise broke free from Wardes and took Tiffania hand to run away. She didn't expect to run into a man that blocked her way. The man in question was wearing a green poncho, concealing his clothes. His hair was a light blonde color with blue-steel eyes. On his head, a black filet was shown. He had a demented look on his face.

"You two won't escape, descendants of the Void…" He said.

The demented man outstretched his right arm. A ring with a purple gem suddenly emitted a purple light. Louise and Tiffania were trapped from the light.

"Void?" Louise uttered.

"Shadow..." Tiffania said in defeat.

Both of them were in control of the ring's power.

######

The group was able to snap back from their sudden sleep attack.

"Ugh... I hate those sleeping spells…" Saito said.

"Wait, where's Louise and Tiffania?" Shadow questioned.

"They're not here... Wardes must have took them." Guiche replied.

Immediately, a red aura engulfed Shadow. He was enraged from Wardes's actions.

"That man will PAY for what he has done...!" Shadow raged.

Silver went to Shadow to calm him down.

"Now's not the time to get angry, Shadow! I think I know where he is heading" Silver said.

"Where?" Shadow said, barely able to contain his anger.

"Louise mentioned marrying the person. I have a feeling she and Tiffania are at a church somewhere." Silver said.

"There are several churches here! How can we find the one they're in!?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe my familiar can track him down. Verdande can memorize the scent of gems." Guiche suggested.

"Wedding bells." Charlotte pointed out.

"Let's hurry. We have to find them before things get chaotic." Saito said.

The group was about to start moving out till something happened. The runes on Shadow's hand began to shine. From them, he was able to pinpoint where Tiffania is. He could also sense Louise near her.

"I know where they are... Let's go!" Shadow said.

######

Sundown came to Albion rather quickly. Wardes was at a church with Louise, getting ready for the wedding. Said girl was wearing a bride's veil, but her clothes remain the same. Tiffania was standing outside of the church. A Reconquista soldier was with her. Both girls were in control of the ring's mind powers.

"Are you sure the others won't be attending this wedding?" Wales questioned.

"Of course I'm sure. Plus, Tiffania is outside. She will wait for us to come out." Wardes said.

"Very well... Shall we begin the wedding?" Wales said.

The knights that were with Wales stood in straight lines. They raised their swords in a vertical position.

"The groom, Viscount Jean Jacques Francis de Wardes. By the name of our founder Briner, will you vow to respect, love this individual and take her as your wife?" Wales said.

"I do." Wardes said.

Wales then turned to Louise.

"The bride, third daughter of Duke La Vallière, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Will you vow to respect and love this individual, and take him as your husband?" Wales said.

Louise was about to answer but her mind was alert on what she was doing.

'What am I doing? This is not right at all. I'm being forced to marriage by Reconquista…' She thought.

"I d..." Louise responded, unable to fully answer.

'That man was using a magic ring to control me... This is not me at all...! I'm being controlled!' Louise thought.

"Bride?" Wales asked.

Wardes talked in her stead to fool Wardes.

"Forgive me. It seems our bride is terrible nervous." He said.

Wales agreed in what Wardes told him.

"That's understandable. Weddings can be stressful to both sides. I shall ask again." Wales said.

'No! Prince Wales, this man is affiliated with Reconquista! Damn it, that man is nearby.' Louise thought.

"Will you vow to respect and love this individual, and take him as your husband?" Wales repeated.

"I d..."

Again, Louise's spirit was trying to fight the mind controlling magic from the ring.

######

Outside the church, Shadow noticed Tiffania with a Reconquista soldier. The man was about to molest her till Shadow delivered a powerful uppercut. He caused the soldier to fly up before exploding in a gory fashion. Everyone saw the sudden display and were now scared of Shadow.

"Remind me not to anger him again..." Guiche said in fright.

"I don't want to become like that..." Silver agreed.

Shadow then walked up to Tiffania and called at her name.

"Tiffania..." He said softly.

Immediately, the mind controlling spell broke from her. She regained her freedom and saw Shadow with the group.

"Shadow, you're okay." She said softly.

"There's something else I need to do. Wait here" he said.

Shadow then charged chaos energy on his left hand. He then punched the church doors, destroying them completely.

"Prince Wales! Get away from that man! He's not an ally!" Shadow yelled.

Saito saw Louise being forced into marriage.

"LOUISE!" He yelled.

The yell went to Louise's spirit, allowing her to break the mind controlling spell. The demented man noticed the group and fled from the scene immediately.

"Impossible! How did you find us and break the binding spell!?" Wardes said in shock.

"Easy to find a church that has a sudden wedding bell ringing. Plus, Guiche's familiar was able to track the gem on the Princess's ring." Shadow said.

"Men, stay where you are. What's the meaning of this?" Wales questioned.

Tiffania walked inside the church to see Louise being bumped by Wardes. Before anyone knew it, he stabbed Prince Wales in his left lung, mortally wounding him.

"You bastard... You're...Reconquista…" He said weakly.

"Prince Wales!" The knights said in shock.

The whole scene was a shock for everyone. Shadow remained stiff, seeing Wales being killed so suddenly. Tiffania went up to Wales. She was about to use a magic ring to help him. However, Wardes interfered her attempts by stabbing her left arm. The whole scene looked as though minutes had passed.

"Tiffania... No... No...!" Shadow said in shock.

Shadow walked up to her to see her arm bleeding bad. Uncontrolled rage bubbled on his blood. He couldn't even keep his balance and collapsed.

"The royal family of Albion has been dealt with. Albion is now part of Reconquista!" Wardes said.

"Damn you Wardes!" Saito yelled.

(Play Naruto Shippuden OST - Jinchuriki)

Before anyone knew it, Shadow was breathing heavily. Hien was starting to change color. The fire soul was flashing from orange to black.

"Gh... GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The loud shout of anger bellowed. Flames poured all over Shadow's body, raging wildly.

"Succumbing to your anger just because I caused this... How petulant…" Wardes taunted.

Shadow then unleashed an explosion of black flames around him. The force of it blew everyone out of the church. By then, everyone looked to what was happening to him. It caused a transformation to happen. His eyes no longer had irises or pupils. His body had a darker skin tone. The crimson marks on his body, including his scar glowed in an otherworldly red. In appearance, Shadow was...a nightmarish sight.

"How dare you... HOW DARE YOU HARM MY FRIENDS!?" Shadow exclaimed.

He blitzed through the church and grabbed Wardes. He held him on his neck with his left hand before slamming harshly on the ground. A large crater formed from the blow.

"Gah! Don't make me a fool!" He said, hurling lightning bolts.

Shadow manipulated the black flames and caused them to ensnare the lightning bolts.

"Impossible! My lightning bolts are being stopped by those flames!" Wardes said in shock.

He began to hurl more lightning bolts, which were deflected. Saito noticed one hit Louise and was enraged.

"Damn you, Wardes!" He yelled.

The runes on his left hand glowed brightly. It caused a sudden change from Derfflinger. He suddenly shifted to a cleaner look.

"Wow, I'm back to my normal self. Partner, let's finish this." Derfflinger said.

"I think we should stand back, unless we want to get in the way of Shadow's rampage…" Saito said.

Shadow then unsheathed Zenyōso and it shifted in its fire form. The blade was also darkened as a result.

"Something's happening to the Zenyōso. It's turned dark…" Silver said.

"Dangerous. We need to leave." Charlotte said.

By then, time suddenly slowed down. Shadow moved quickly to Wardes and punched him on his face. The sound of bones breaking was heard.

"Gah!" Wardes screamed in pain.

Shadow didn't stop. He sliced the rapier that he held, disabling Wardes's ability to use magic.

"M-monster..." He said in fright.

Shadow placed Zenyōso back in its scabbard. He grabbed Wardes and performed a backward suplex. The angry grunting from him showed all his rage. He then performed a spiraling piledriver, causing Wardes to bounce on the floor. Shadow followed along by stomping onhis chest, destroying his ribs.

"Guah!" Wardes screamed, coughing out blood.

Shadow's relentless attacks didn't stop. He grabbed Wardes and jumped up in the air. He then threw him on the ground, creating a powerful shockwave.

"He's lost it..." Silver said in fear.

The attacks continued as Shadow was literally turning Wardes into pulp. He held the mage on his face with a powerful grip and proceeded to throw a barrage of punches. Blood sprayed everywhere. A total of 28 punches were thrown to Wardes on the head. He then unleashed a bone shattering uppercut, sending Wardes flying.

"By the Founder..." Guiche said in fear.

The next barrage of attacks came. Shadow kicked the badly beaten Wardes up to the air. He then unsheathed Zenyōso and concentrated his strength on the fire form. A black glow enshrouded him as he charged. Before anyone knew it, Shadow unleashed a barrage of slashes on Wardes. All of his bones on his abdomen were broken beyond repair. Blood continued to spray around Shadow, dyeing his body dark red. Twelve cuts were shown from head to toe.

"Mercy..." Wardes groaned.

Shadow's assault continued. He unleashed a powerful helicopter kick, sending Wardes flying before teleporting and performing an axe kick that sent him down to the ground like a rock. Using Chaos Control, Shadow began slicing Wardes at a rapid pace. He sliced up Wardes in 40 different directions. Time eventually resumed in a normal pace before Shadow violently kicked Wardes. His upper body exploded in gory confetti, leaving his head unscathed. Shadow grabbed the head and violently crushed it.

"That's the goriest way to die..." Saito said in fear.

Shadow's haggard breathing eventually changed to a pain filled yell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Jinchuriki OST ends here)

An explosion of black flames engulfed the church. The unholy flames burned everything they touched, leaving nothing behind. Everyone was able to get out safely.

"Is...this what happens when one enrages Shadow...?" Guiche questioned, unable to comprehend on what happened.

"I never seen this at all... When he saw Tiffania get stabbed from Wardes, he literally lost his mind and went on a rampage." Silver stated.

Footsteps accompanied by a hissing sound was heard. Shadow came out of the black flames, burning the very ground on his feet into magma.

"Hot enough to melt rock..." Saito said in shock.

The group noticed Shadow holding Tiffania with him. Her blood stained his body. He then gently place her on the ground, allowing the group to treat her injury.

######

At a distant spot from the church, the demented man saw the whole carnage.

"I can't believe that boy was capable of such destruction... He even killed Wardes…" He said.

By then, Fouquet showed up. She noticed the man and went up to him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We managed to complete two of the four objectives. We have Wales's letter and killed him." The man said.

"What about the last two, Cromwell?" Fouquet questioned.

The now named Cromwell explained the situation. Fouquet was shocked to hear on what happened.

"I see... Wardes was killed by that Gandálfr." She said in defeat.

"None of that matters. We have what we need to separate Tristain off from support." Cromwell said.

######

At the burned down church, Shadow was still raging at the ruins. Black flames coursed through his body like a rampaging inferno.

"Isn't there anyway we could get him back?" Saito asked.

"Worry about him later. We need to heal Tiffania." Silver said.

Saito managed to find a healing potion and made her drink it. The potion healed the wound on her arm in seconds. She was able to regain consciousness once her wound finished healing.

"Where am I?" Tiffania asked.

"We're still in Albion. The problem is with Shadow." Saito said.

She then looked at Shadow, who was consumed in black flames.

"What happened to him...?" She asked in sudden fright.

"When Wardes attacked Wales and you, he lost his mind and transformed into this...dark fire form…" Saito said.

Tiffania could feel the uncontrolled rage overflowing from Shadow. She walked up to him, only to be stopped by Silver.

"Don't go near him! Those black flames are dangerous!" He said.

Shadow noticed Tiffania and was able to establish some control. He then grunted before the flames disappeared. His body was back to normal, along with Hien being back to a normal flame. He lost consciousness and fainted.

"Shadow!" Tiffania said in delight.

She jumped up to him and hugged him close. Shadow's body collapsed on the ground with Tiffania holding him.

"Shadow... You were right about Wardes... He may be dead, but I fear that he may have accomplished something..." Saito said.

Louise walked up to Shadow's unconscious body with a somber expression.

"You knew and were trying to warn me about him... Why was I such a fool to not believe you? My pride made you like this... I hope you can forgive me, Shadow…" She said.

Shadow's grunting was heard. He slowly regained consciousness and looked at everyone.

"Everyone... I lost control again... Didn't I?" He asked reluctantly.

"Something happened to you when you went on a rampage... You were creating black flames." Saito said.

"I changed...into something else?" Shadow questioned in astonishment.

"Yeah... Your body was all black and covered in those flames. It's like seeing a deity of fire." Saito said.

"We'll worry about that later. We have to report back to the Princess. This mission was a failure." Shadow said in a quiet yet disappointed tone.

Using Chaos Control from Shadow, the group teleported back to Tristain.

######

Sonic and his friends noticed a sudden shift from the Master Emerald. It showed the events in Albion. Upon seeing Shadow ruthlessly killing Wardes, they were all frightened of the brutal display.

"Whoa… Remind me to not get Shadow angry…" Sonic said in fright.

"If I didn't met you Sonic, I would have succumbed into that form as well. It looks creepy." Blaze admitted.

"Tails, we're running out of time here. How much longer till the machine is finished?" Rouge asked.

"It'll be done in two more days. Right now, I need a power source to make sure it works." Tails answered.

Everyone looked at Knuckles, who immediately went to the Master Emerald.

"You're not thinking about using the Master Emerald to power your machine." he said.

"I'm afraid that's the only object we have for now. The Chaos Emeralds are with Shadow, remember?" Amy said.

"Fine… I'll let you use it. But I'm not letting Egghead here touch it." Knuckles sighed, pointing at Eggman.

"Hey, I take offense from that!" Eggman said.

"Bite your tongue, Baldy McNosehair. What matters is, we need to get to Shadow." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you bite." Eggman retorted.

"Oh, are we having an argument like this back in the Lost Hex?" Sonic taunted.

"Arguments would be nice, considering your stupidity almost killed the planet from the Deadly Six." Eggman retorted.

Knuckles was getting angered from the loud argument. His patience ran thin as time passed. He eventually had enough and snapped.

"Everyone, SHUT UP!" Knuckles yelled.

He then punched the ground, causing a minor earthquake. This caused everyone to lose their balance, making them topple to the ground.

"Knuckles, what gives?" Sonic asked in irritation.

"We can argue against Egghead later. We have a current situation that we need to do." Knuckles said.

"Since when did you suddenly become the boss?" Sonic asked.

"Only for you to calm your hyperactive attitude at check…" Knuckles retorted.

Everyone remained quiet from the response. They all looked at Knuckles as though he was a different person.

"The world is doomed… Someone save us…" Sonic joked.

"Not funny!" Knuckles yelled.

* * *

Ending 1: Kokia - Fate

* * *

That's all from here. There will be more rage moments like this in the upcoming chapters.

Note: the fiery form that Shadow took will be explained in the next chapter.

Any questions, send a review.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Aftermath. A surprising discovery and a reunion.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 1: Koji Yusa - Break Your Destiny

* * *

It was a solemn moment for everyone. The group walked to the palace in Tristain to relay the news to the Princess. Agnès was with her, awaiting the group's arrival.

"I'm sorry, Princess Henrietta... But our mission was a failure…" Shadow said.

Before she could ask what he meant, Louise stepped forward. Her hair shadowed her eyes.

"Prince Wales was murdered...by Lord Wardes." She said.

Henrietta gasped and sobbed loudly. The painful cries were enough to cause Shadow to be consumed in his guilt. Hien flickered from orange to black.

"It's all my fault..." Louise said.

Henrietta looked at Louise with a tear-drenched face. She didn't want to hear her friend blame herself for the death of Wales. Shadow presented the Ruby of Wind to her, hiding his eyes with his hair.

"No... Reconquista did this... They knew that we would end up breaking our spirits when we conflicted our friendship. Since Wardes was an agent of Reconquista, I suspect that Cromwell was there as well…" Shadow said.

"I should have known! However, this will demoralize the Griffin Knights once they see him!" Agnès said in anger.

"That'll be the least of our concerns... Right now, Reconquista has Wales's letter and will start a political backlash between Tristain and Germania." Shadow warned.

"This is indeed a heavy news to hear. What of Wardes? What happened to him?" Agnès questioned.

Shadow sighed in response, feeling the guilt rise in his chest.

"When Wales was assassinated, Wardes attempted to kill Tiffania. I then lost control and underwent into this...atrocious transformation…" Shadow said.

"What happened to you, Shadow?" Henrietta asked, feeling unnerved.

"The transformation caused him to emit black flames capable of melting the ground into lava. He was so consumed in his rage, Wardes was killed in one of the most violent ways possible. Not even my mental prowess can handle such brutal killing." Hien explained.

"It felt I was in a dream-like state, only I was lost in my bloodlust. Everything that was composed of my human mind suddenly went red." Shadow followed.

Henrietta and Agnès gasped in response. Shadow looked away, trying to mask his shame and guilt. This got the attention of both Tiffania and Agnès.

(Play Ao no Haru OST - I will piano version)

"Shadow... I know you underwent that transformation because you saw me getting hurt... Wardes was the reason why we were all hurt both in our hearts and bodies." Tiffania said.

"I understand why you reacted in such a violent manner... You have been enraged because someone you cared about was about to die. I can understand this in a warrior's point of view. You had every right to kill Wardes." Agnès said in a rare, calming tone.

"If only I was fast enough to prevent Wales's death. Even if I did, he wished to fight Reconquista directly." Shadow said.

Henrietta couldn't bear to hear much from Shadow and went up to him. She hugged him closely, alleviating his increasing guilt.

"Shadow... You've done enough for the kingdom of Tristain... Your efforts in exploiting and eliminating those who were affiliated with Reconquista are more than enough. You also managed to save Tiffania from death. Those actions alone are redeemable for what happened." Henrietta said.

Tiffania followed along, hugging him from behind.

"Its okay, Shadow. You have been through a lot since you entered that transformation. I will be with you so you won't succumb to your grief." Tiffania said.

Shadow couldn't help it. Silently, tears were being shed from his eyes. He was crying quietly. Everyone noticed the powerful Gandálfr shedding quiet tears. It gnawed them deeply in their hearts. Tiffania noticed his tears and felt the sadness in her heart increase. Henrietta noticed quickly and felt her sorrow grow.

"Don't cry, Shadow... Please stop crying..." Henrietta said.

By then, Henrietta collapsed with her sorrow fully unleashed. Shadow crouched down, holding her close. His tears were now a stream, flowing down his face. His expression didn't show any pain, but he had an emotionless look.

"Princess..." Shadow said, holding his sorrow.

Henrietta quickly lunged at Shadow, crying in his left shoulder. Everyone could feel their sorrow as though a wave of sadness went up to them. Agnès even struggled not to shed tears but it became too strong.

"Shadow..." Tiffania said, crying in his right shoulder.

Shadow clenched his teeth harshly, holding the urge to bellow put his sadness. Each time the urge got strong, he grunted, holding it back. The emotional pain was becoming too great for him.

"Reconquista will burn for what they done... I will not let a single one live for they have shorten their lifespan…" Shadow uttered, suppressing his sadness.

He then stood up, showing his tear stained eyes. Everyone couldn't help but feel terrible. Shadow then slowly walked outside the castle, holding his grief back.

'Shadow...' They all thought with concern.

(I will OST ends here)

######

A few days have passed. Shadow was in Tiffania's room, looking outside from the window. His guilt was still evident.

'I'm relying too much on my dark powers... I don't want to become a monster with such destructive abilities.' He thought.

Tiffania was awake but she felt sympathetic for him. She walked up to him from behind and hugged him.

"Are you okay, Shadow?" She asked.

"Still blue" He said.

"I know that I was almost...killed from Lord Wardes... Please don't blame yourself of me getting hurt." Tiffania begged.

"Tiffania... Your words are too sharp yet delicate... I can't fulfill such a request if you end up getting injured." Shadow kneeled.

"Shadow, you're more than a familiar to me... You're a friend whom I've known since you came here in Halkeginia. You protected me from many threats, even though I never asked for it." The elven girl said.

Shadow was moved from Tiffania's words. He listened as she continued.

"I've known for you for some time, but my feelings for you seem to grow. Is this what friends feel for each other?" Tiffania asked innocently.

"Tiffania, that's usually when a couple begins to realize each other's feelings. My own feelings are still in question, but I feel more comfortable with you." Shadow said.

The elven girl was surprised on what Shadow said. Both of their hearts were beating rapidly. Evidently, they blushed as they were getting too close.

"W-we should get ready for the day." Tiffania stuttered.

"I-I agree..." Shadow said, embarrassed.

The couple, embarrassed from the sudden closeness, went downstairs to the cafeteria to eat. They were at arm's length with each other, too shy to get closer.

######

In the headmaster's office, Colbert was speaking with Osmond.

"Oh? You're sure the information is valid for you to go?" He questioned.

"I'm certain this is correct! I've pinpointed the location-"

Colbert's answer was interrupted by the sound of the door being knocked.

"Come in." Osmond said.

From the door, only Louise came in.

"Oh good morning, Miss Vallière." Colbert said.

Louise walked in with a neutral, but calm expression.

"Good morning, Professor Colbert…" Louise responded.

She then looked at the headmaster.

"I'm here to report in from my mission." Louise said.

Osmond knew it was a tough discussion. He then looked at Colbert to respond.

"Very well, you have permission to leave." He said.

Magically, he willed a white quill to write on a slip.

"How long will the journey take?" Osmond asked to Colbert.

"The location of the artifact I'm finding is at a small village called Tarbes. I'll be here by the day when the solar eclipse occurs. Please excuse me." Colbert answered.

Colbert left the room, allowing Louise to talk with Osmond.

"Is Professor Colbert taking temporary leave for a vacation?" She asked.

"No, but he found the location of a legendary artifact belonging to a dragon." Osmond said.

"A legendary artifact?" Louise questioned.

"Professor Colbert has a terrible case of wandering... One time when he set off to find leads to an artifact, he got lost on sea. I generally don't expect much from this. In any case, let's hear your report." The headmaster said.

"Yes... It's about the mission a few days ago. The Princess chose Tiffania, Saito, Shadow, Guiche and I to deliver a message to Prince Wales from Albion. Unfortunately, we were all watched from Reconquista, which costed Prince Wales's life." Louise reported.

"Reconquista, huh... It certainly sounds like trouble, considering what happened. I applaud you for informing me of the situation, Miss Vallière. Take this day off so you can rest." Osmond said to her.

"Another thing that also caught my attention." Louise continued.

"Enlighten me, young one." Osmond said.

"What do you know about the phrase 'Descendants of the void'?" She asked.

Osmond raised his eyebrows upon hearing that phrase.

"Tiffania and I heard those words loud and clear when we were captured. However, we couldn't recall much on who said them." Louise explained.

Osmond sighed before starting to answer Louise's question.

"Void is known as the lost element of legend. It's the fifth element that makes up the element magic pentagon." Osmond said.

"Shadow immediately deduced my magic was similar to a tidal wave, but he said it was like a giant void." Louise said.

"Its okay, my student. I believe that Tiffania's familiar may be right in his words. Since you summoned Gandálfr along with Tiffania, this is without a doubt, a calling." Osmond said.

Louise pondered what he meant but bowed and left the room.

######

Tiffania and Shadow were still in cafeteria, eating. Twilight was with them. They were feeding the dragon some of their food, which made it purr.

"It kind of feels rather nice. Raising a young dragon as though it was a child." Shadow said with a sincere smile.

Tiffania looked and watched Shadow gently rubbing Twilight's head. It was making a loud purring sound as it went close to him.

"He really likes you, Shadow. I wonder if he likes me." She asked.

By then, Twilight moved up to her. The young dragon nudged its head on her hand, making her rub him gently. It began purring loudly as Tiffania's fingers licked on the dragon's head.

"I guess that answers your question." Shadow said with a chuckle.

Twilight then stretched his wings, showing its black feathers. He then jumped and landed on Shadow's shoulders.

"He seems to like your shoulders." Tiffania said.

"I guess he seems to prefer that. He's still a young dragon." Shadow said.

Tiffania smiled as Shadow let Twilight on his shoulders. The young dragon licked on Shadow's left cheek.

"Hey, that tickles." He laughed.

######

Louise was in her room, changing her clothes.

'Shadow and Saito are legendary familiars... It seems absurd, but the signs are already there... Shadow may have known about it long before I did.' She thought.

Before she could change into her sleeping gown, Saito walked in with a basket full of clean clothes.

"Excuse me." He said.

By then, Saito had a sudden sight of Louise, half-nude. This got the girl to suddenly squeal.

"I-I'm sorry!" Saito said, jetting out from the room.

"Don't you even knock, Saito!?" She exclaimed.

"Sorry! I was coming in to bring the laundry…" Saito retorted.

"I have to change my clothes, idiot!" Louise said.

Saito noticed more clothes and sighed.

"More to wash... I'll handle this." He said nonchalantly.

"You won't get a meal if you make such a tone." Louise warned.

"I already figured that out..." Saito huffed.

'He's acting so normally. How can he do this?' Louise thought.

She then recalled seeing Shadow killing Wardes brutally. It made her stop to think on what Saito would do if she got injured.

'You were there for me... I never realized it till now…' She thought somberly.

"Say..." Saito said.

"What is it?" Louise asked.

"Well... Don't let the events in Albion drag you down. You're a strong girl, plus that guy never cared for you." Saito said.

This surprised and cheered Louise up. Her thoughts were eventually given respite.

"Thank you, Saito." She said.

Saito nodded and left the room to wash the laundry Louise left him.

######

Saito was outside, washing the laundry. He was thinking of his thoughts of Louise.

"Why am I suddenly thinking about this...?" He said to himself.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice said to him.

Saito turned and saw Siesta. She was wearing a light pink shirt with a burgundy dress.

"Siesta, those clothes…" Saito pointed out.

"Oh, I am given vacation so I'm heading back to my home village." Siesta said.

"Oh? What does your home look like?" Saito asked curiously.

"It's a small village in Tristain, but it takes three days to travel via horse." Siesta said.

"You're lucky to have a place to call home." Saito commented.

By then, a stray thought of his home came to him.

"Now that I think about it, you said your grandfather came from a different world, right?" Saito asked.

"Actually, it was my great grandfather." Siesta corrected.

"Can you tell me more about it in detail? I'm curious to know." Saito asked.

######

Guiche was walking outside on his own, sighing.

"I still couldn't forget that awful memory..." He said to himself.

"Forget what?" Montmorency's voice called out.

"Back in Albion..." Guiche paused before starting his explanation.

Kirche, Charlotte and Silver were nearby, ready to hear what Guiche was about to say.

"Spill the beans, Guiche. What happened back in Albion?" Montmorency said.

"I witnessed the assassination of Prince Wales, whom is a relative of Princess Henrietta. When he was killed, I saw Shadow turned into this...creature of black flames." Guiche reluctantly said.

"What happened then?" Kirche asked.

"The assassin was torn apart... Turned into confetti." Guiche said, shaking.

'Whatever Shadow did, he certainly spooked Guiche. I never seen him look this frightened…' Montmorency thought.

"He hasn't been flirting with any girls in Albion or in the journey." Charlotte said, surprising Montmorency.

"I can vouch for that, since I was also with them." Silver said.

By then, the group noticed Saito talking with Siesta.

"Geez... He prefers that girl over me..." Kirche said in jealousy.

######

Saito and Siesta were conversating about Siesta's great grandfather.

"I'm not sure as to how he arrived here, but it was believed that he appeared when two dragons suddenly came during a solar eclipse." Siesta said.

Saito had a serious look on his face.

"Did you say there were two dragons?" He asked in shock.

"Y-yes. One of them disappeared in the solar eclipse, and the second one was the same dragon that my great grandfather rode on when it fell." Siesta explained.

Saito recalled Colbert's words when he was examining the 'dragon's blood'.

 _"One of them vanished but the second fell somewhere, according to what the rumors say."_

Immediately, a shocked expression was marred on Saito's face.

"Are you serious...? And what about the dragon?" he asked.

"It's still being kept somewhere safe as a family heirloom. However, I've never seen it." Siesta said.

"Siesta, is it possible for you take me to this village?" Saito asked.

"I might be able to, but what about your friends?" She asked.

"I'll let them know immediately." Saito said.

######

Kirche, Guiche, Silver and Charlotte heard the whole conversation.

"Did you hear that?" Kirche said.

"We heard everything." Silver said.

"It sounds like a treasure hunt." Guiche said.

"How about you, Charlotte?" Kirche asked.

"I'm curious." She responded.

"I'm also curious as well" Silver said.

######

Shadow, Tiffania and Twilight were walking outside. They noticed Saito running up to him.

"Whoa there. What's the sudden rush, Saito?" Shadow asked.

"Listen, I think I found out something surprising, but it's located in Siesta's home village. I'm asking if you can come with me to this place." Saito said.

"Sure, I have a feeling that it seems important, judging by your expression." Shadow said.

"But where is the village located?" Tiffania asked.

"The village, Tarbes, is located at the southwestern tip of Tristain. It'll take about three days on horse to get there. Knowing your speed, we should get there in an hour or so." Saito said.

"Alright, but we may need to bring Louise with us. She would want to come as well." Shadow suggested.

"Okay then. I'll let her know." Saito said, running.

######

Saito managed to find Louise and ran to her.

"Louise, this is a serious request that I have to make. We're heading to Tarbes to find something." He suddenly said.

"Why the sudden need to visit that village?" Louise asked.

"Trust me when I say this. It's an important place I need to see." Saito answered.

"Okay then. I take it Shadow has also been informed from you?" Louise questioned.

Saito nodded in response. She followed Saito to where Shadow was.

######

Shadow was waiting for Saito. Tiffania and Twilight were with him.

"It shouldn't take long for him to show up." Shadow said.

"He'll be done soon. I hope he also told Silver and Charlotte as well." Tiffania said.

"Looks like he doesn't need to. We have a couple of people listening to us." Shadow said, holding an orb of water.

He launched the orb at a nearby bush. Several shouts of surprise was heard. From the bush, Charlotte, Silver, Guiche, Montmorency, and Kirche came out. All were drenched from Shadow's water orb.

"Perhaps if you guys didn't had the decency to spy on others' conversation, I wouldn't have to resort splashing you guys with water." Shadow said.

"That wasn't cool, Shadow." Silver complained.

"So isn't espionage." Shadow retorted.

Silver chuckled from Shadow's retort. It made him think about the Chaotix for a minute. Before he pondered in his thoughts, Shadow interrupted him.

"Seeing as you guys were probably informed from Saito, I take it you all want to head to Tarbes." He said.

"Yes, we heard rumors of a treasure hunt. I'm curious of what it is." Guiche said.

"Very well. I suggest you let Charlotte ride on her familiar. I can take us to the village in a few hours." Shadow said.

"How?" Guiche questioned.

Silver chuckled from Guiche's question.

"You'll find out." He said.

######

Everyone was with Siesta. Shadow, Tiffania, and the group were waiting for Saito and Louise to show up.

"They're taking their sweet time." Kirche complained.

"You wanted to come so be patient, unless you want to be left behind." Shadow refuted.

"And miss my darlings on this trip? No thank you." Kirche flirted.

"I'm not your possession, Miss Kirche. Let's not start a quarrel." Shadow sighed.

'Shadow surely has it rough... If that's what happens when another girl falls in love, then I'm the worst to not pay attention to Montmorency…' Guiche thought.

By then, Saito and Louise came. She looked rather irritated, due to Kirche's presence.

"I'll tolerate her being around us. However, if she does something inappropriate, I won't hesitate to create an explosion." Louise said.

"Leave the convincing part to me, Louise. In any case, since everyone's here, time to fly. **Chaos Control**!" Shadow said.

The group was surrounded by Shadow's Chaos Control. They then flew off to Tarbes.

######

The flight was relatively quick. Kirche, Charlotte, Guiche, Siesta and Montmorency were all shocked on how fast Shadow was going.

"Is this how fast you go!? Not even a dragon would go this fast!" Guiche said in surprise.

"That's not even Shadow's full speed. He can go as fast as sound itself." Saito said, further shocking everyone.

This made Shadow chuckle in response from seeing everyone's reaction. Siesta noticed the village from a distance.

"That's the village, Tarbes." She pointed out.

Shadow descended to the ground, allowing those who had little experience of the flight to catch a breather.

"That was a fast flight." Guiche said.

"I never thought your familiar had that much power, Tiffania." Kirche said.

"We can gossip about one's strength later. Right now, let's visit the village." Shadow said.

The group traveled among the path to see Tarbes. The short path showed a clearing with several houses made of brick.

"So this is Tarbes. It's beautiful." Shadow said, seeing the area.

The walk was rather long, but the sight of the surrounding grass field was nothing short of beautiful. Everyone, save for Siesta, was amazed by the sight.

"I never knew that Plebeians have such a beautiful place." Guiche said in wonder.

"The air is cleaner here than where I came from." Saito said.

"I can agree with you, Saito. This world is amazing." Silver commented.

"I have seen clearings, but not this big. It's a beautiful village." Tiffania said.

Siesta was bashful, blushing from the compliments.

"I'll be heading to my home to introduce myself to everyone. You're welcome to come to the village." Siesta announced to everyone.

"It would be rather rude of us to intrude in your house, Siesta. We can take a look around the village though." Shadow suggested.

The group nodded and walked around the village. Shadow and Tiffania chose to stay near the village square. They saw many kids playing around with little care of the world around them.

'Maria... This is what you wanted right? I promise to protect these people.' Shadow thought with a faint, downhearted expression.

While he was left in his thoughts, a young girl with black hair tied to a ponytail suddenly looked at Shadow. She went up to him with curiosity.

"Excuse me." She said in a cute voice.

Shadow and Tiffania heard the little girl and looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Oh, sorry I didn't notice you. I was lost in my thoughts." Shadow said.

"What's wrong though? Is everything okay?" Tiffania asked.

"Um... I was wondering if you're a friend of Siesta." The girl said.

"Oh, we are. A friend of mine is with her." Shadow said to the girl.

The little girl looked at Shadow, more specifically, the flame on his chest and his eyes.

"Does that fire hurt you?" The girl asked.

"It doesn't. This is a fire soul." Shadow said.

"A fire soul? Is it a spirit?" The girl asked curiously.

"You can say that young one." Hien said, surprising the girl.

"Whoa, the fire talked!" The girl said in surprise.

"Forgive me if I scared you. Despite my form as a calm flame, I'm a fire spirit. My friend, Shadow, has since been with me when he was summoned." Hien said.

"Wow, you're from another world?" The little girl asked.

"You can say that. I've barely lived in Halkeginia, but this world is better than where I come from." Shadow admitted.

"So your world is not as good like this one?" The girl asked.

"It doesn't have many forests though, despite having buildings as tall as trees." Shadow answered.

"What is your name, mister?" The girl asked.

"My name is Shadow. And you?" Shadow said.

"Oh, my name is Danielle." the little girl said.

"Pleased to meet you, Danielle. My name is Tiffania." Tiffania said.

"Oh, are you a Noble?" Danielle asked.

"I guess, but I'm not a high class person. I'm like you and everyone here." Tiffania said with kindness.

Danielle noticed how Shadow and Tiffania remained close to each other.

"Um... You two look like a mama and papa together." She said innocently.

Shadow and Tiffania blushed but kept their composure. However, the subtle message from what Danielle said was clear to them.

'She must be an orphan... Poor girl…' They thought simultaneously.

The girl noticed their solemn expression but she didn't know why they had such a sad face to her. She touched Shadow's left hand and Tiffania's right hand. Before they knew it, she placed their hands together, making them interlock. Upon noticing what Danielle did, both blushed and felt their hearts race.

'Our hands are interlocking.' They thought at the same time.

Danielle giggled on how the couple looked as they suddenly saw each other with their hands interlocked. She then notice Twilight near them

"Is that a midnight dragon? It looks cute." Danielle said.

Twilight made a soft chitter before nudging his head to Danielle's hand. The sight of the young dragon being rubbed from the little girl made Shadow and Tiffania smile.

"He trusts you rather well." Shadow said to her.

"How do you know?" Danielle asked in surprise.

"Twilight seems to act like a mix of a cat and a dog. He likes to be affectionate to those he can trust." Shadow said.

"Twilight seems to like being with you a lot... Was he born when you first saw him?" Danielle asked.

Shadow had a melancholy look, something Tiffania and Danielle noticed.

"Did I say something that made you feel sad?" Danielle asked with concern.

"It's okay. What you said didn't made me feel sad, Danielle. It was an old memory that I was thinking about." Shadow said.

######

At a different part of the village, Saito and Louise were looking at the land.

"So, why were you suddenly interested in coming to Siesta's home?" Louise asked.

"It has something to do with a 'dragon' that landed here, according to what Siesta told me." Saito said.

"Is it possibly related to your home world?" Louise asked with uncertainty.

"It is... I can't explain why, but whenever I'm near Siesta, it's like a sense of nostalgia suddenly comes to me. It's as though I'm back on my own home." Saito said.

Louise looked at Saito with surprise. She was now concerned for him.

"Are you saying that you're feeling homesick?" She asked.

"Yes... I miss my home terribly. However, I can never go back, no matter how much I wish for it." Saito said.

Louise felt bad for the Gandálfr. By then, Derflinger popped out of his scabbard.

"Partner's been like this since he arrived in this world, Louise. You need to understand that despite being a familiar, he is still a human being." The sword lectured.

Louise then had a surprised expression on her face.

'That's right... He was an ordinary person prior to coming here. I feel bad for suddenly robbing him from his home.' Louise thought.

By then, Siesta came to them.

"The person who has the map for the place will be here in three days. He'll provide a copy to us so we won't get lost." Siesta said.

######

Guiche, Kirche, Charlotte and Silver were at the main church of Tarbes.

"So, I wonder how we'll find the treasure from this village." Guiche said, questioning in mind.

"Siesta said she only heard about it in legend. Someone here may know how to find it." Silver said.

"That would explain why Siesta left. She was looking for the person who can provide a map to find the treasure." Kirche said.

"Being observant helps." Charlotte commented.

"So we may have to wait for a bit till Siesta provides an answer. I suggest heading to the square to meet up." Silver said.

"I agree. We don't want to wander aimlessly to find the treasure." Guiche said.

######

Everyone regrouped at the square, where Tiffania and Shadow were at.

"Hey guys. Looks like Siesta has something to tell us." Saito said.

"Yes, I was told that the adventurer will be back in three days. For now, we will have to wait till he comes back." Siesta said.

"Oh well. Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Shadow said.

This made everyone chuckle from the proverb. However, Saito began to think on where everyone will stay in for three days.

"Um... Not to make things concerned about the current issue, but we don't have a roof to sleep under, nor do we have any sleeping bags." Saito said.

"Saito's right... Plus, we hardly know the people here." Shadow said.

"Um... There is an inn that you can all use. The price is cheap as well." Siesta said.

"An inn? We can use that." Saito said.

"You're rather adaptive in anything that comes up. How is it that you can handle the problems so well?" Louise asked in slight amazement.

"It's probably a passive skill that I didn't know of till now." Saito admitted.

"Either way, we'll be staying in this village for at least three days. We can try to make the most of the time we have to see the village itself and help with some of the problems the villagers have." Shadow said.

Despite some of the groaning from Louise and Kirche, Guiche and Tiffania didn't protest. Rather, they find the physical labor more enjoyable.

"I can agree with it." Guiche said.

######

During the next three days, the group helped the villagers with their chores. Some were physically demanding, requiring the use of magic. Danielle was seeing Shadow and Tiffania during their time in Tarbes.

"So he has been with you for a few months?" Danielle asked.

"You can say that. Since then, I've been protecting Tiffania." Shadow said with a blush.

Louise and Saito sometimes talked in what his home looked like.

"Your home doesn't have any magic!?" Louise exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah. The concept of magic is all from fictional stories. Though now that I've seen it a couple times, that would question the people from my world." Saito said comically.

Guiche, Charlotte and Kirche often chat with Silver, discussing what he normally does.

"Wow, so he protects the future of his world?" Kirche asked.

"Yes. He does this almost every single time his future is threatened." Charlotte said.

"Whoa... But is it the same place that Shadow came from?" Guiche asked.

"The same place, but a different time. I was born about 200 years in the future. Because my home was in a dystopian state, I've been trying to correct the errors and fixing the timelines to prevent disasters. Due to constant time traveling, I became 'lost' in time and space." Silver said.

"He essentially performs his actions in one timeline, but becomes lost in the future that's changed." Charlotte explained in layman's terms.

"Sounds like you have been doing this almost every time." Guiche admired.

######

The days have past. The adventurer Siesta talked about arrived in the village. He was in his early thirties with short, brown hair. He had a mustache that was well-groomed. His eyes were a green color and his choice of clothes consists of a brown shirt with tan pants and black shoes.

"Oh Siesta. I didn't know you had summer vacation." The adventurer said.

"It's okay. You have been making maps of the area so it helps among travelers." Siesta said.

The adventurer noticed the group behind Siesta.

"Oh? Friends of yours?" He asked.

"Yes, they are my friends. I was asking if you have the map that leads to the Dragon's Plumage" Siesta said.

"I have a copy of it so I can give it you for free." The adventurer said.

"Okay, thank you." Siesta said with a bow.

Siesta then provided the map to everyone, allowing them to memorize the area.

"So the 'dragon' is located through a cave complex in a mountain... Is there anything else we need to know of the cave before we go?" Shadow asked.

"Well, there is a legend of an oak demon that lives in those caverns." Siesta said.

"An oak demon? Well I won't let that deter me." Saito said seriously.

"Same for me." Shadow said.

The rest of the group sighed on how determined the two Gandálfr were. Despite what Siesta said, they went off to find the treasure.

######

Back in Mobius, the dimension traveling device was fully completed.

"Everyone, we'll be heading to a new dimension soon. I hope you are all ready for this." Tails said.

"We're ready as ever, Tails." Sonic said.

"Quit your complaining and let's go." Knuckles said.

"I wonder how that works is compared to ours." Amy wondered.

"Only way to find out is to go through the portal." Rouge said.

"I still feel the need to keep the Master Emerald with me though." Knuckles pouted.

"Simmer down, Knuckles. The portal will remain active for a few minutes. This will allow you to take the Master Emerald with you." Tails reassured.

"Good. I can't trust egghead here since he often took it from me." Knuckles said.

"Hey! I resent in being labeled as a derogative being." Eggman said.

"Eggman, don't think of interfering in this new dimension. Since you also saw what Shadow was capable of, he would hurt you." Tails warned.

'I'll make sure not to... Seeing Shadow getting berserk like that gives me chills.' Eggman shivered on thought.

By then, a green portal formed. It was oval shaped and appeared solid looking. Everyone felt the aura being exuded from the portal.

"This is it... However, this dimensional traveling machine is a one-way trip. The only way for us to get back, in theory, would be the use of the Super Emeralds. Since Knuckles has the Master Emerald, finding the Chaos Emeralds will be our priority." Tails explained.

"Shadow has the emeralds with him so we can track them out without a problem." Sonic said.

"Let's go. Silver is also there in this new world." Blaze said.

The group all entered the portal. Eggman was the only one to be left attending the machine.

'As much as I want to go with them or mess up their trip home, I can't... I need those Chaos Emeralds and only they will be able to help me achieve my desire needed to conquer the world.' Eggman thought.

######

Shadow and the group arrived at an entrance to a cave. It was at the outskirts of the village.

"So this is where the 'Dragon's Plumage' is?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. Beyond this cave, we can find it." Siesta confirmed.

"Let's go then. We have to clear through this cave before dusk." Silver said.

"He's right. Let's use the daylight before night starts to come." Saito agreed.

"It sure is exciting to see." Kirche said with a flirt.

"No time for messing around." Shadow said.

"This won't be as difficult as Albion." Guiche said.

The two Gandálfr paused from what Guiche said.

'Albion huh? I wonder what's happening to the country.' They thought simultaneously.

######

In Albion, a large crowd was celebrating. The reason? Cromwell was there, announcing.

"People of Albion, I have a message to relay to you all! Reconquista has now taken Albion and will now be called State of Reconquista." Cromwell said.

"Sir Cromwell!" The people cheered.

"The Tudor and Westwood families that monopolized this country are both gone! Let there be glory to the State of Reconquista!" Cromwell said.

"Hurray for Reconquista!" The people shouted.

Nearby, Fouquet watched with a sadistic smile as the people cheered.

######

Back in the outskirts of Tarbes, the group went inside the cave. It was dark and humid. This prompted Shadow to conjure a fireball to be used as a source of light.

"It's pretty dark here so don't stray off from each other." Shadow said.

(Play Sonic 2 HD OST - Mystic Cave)

The cave was a giant complex to the group. The humidity felt cold to them.

"It sure is cold in here…" Guiche shivered.

"The humidity of the air must have been trapped in this cave for a while since its formation. Let's be careful when we explore. Some of those stalactites look unstable." Shadow warned.

True to what Shadow said, the stalactites in the cave were loosely held on the roof. The group got the message from what Shadow said.

"Don't try to use your spells in here. If the sound of an explosion rings in here, a stalactite or two may fall." Silver said.

"I wonder how deep this cave is…" Kirche questioned.

"Unfortunately, the adventurer doesn't know. Not even I know how deep it is. The villagers don't commonly come here either." Siesta said.

By then, Shadow sensed someone else in the cave. He immediately unsheathed Zenyōso.

"Whoever is in this cave, come out now." Shadow called.

The group heard footsteps in the cave. This got them on high alert.

"Someone is behind us…" Charlotte said.

Shadow dispelled the fireball to hide on the darkness.

"Who are you?" A male voice called out.

"I could ask the same thing. What's your business in this cave?" Shadow called out.

Saito looked at Siesta with concern.

"Siesta, stay behind us." Saito ordered.

He was about to unsheathe Derflinger till they noticed a stalactite being sliced off of the roof. Silver quickly used his psychokinesis to catch it before it made a loud noise.

"Are you a fool!? This cave has unstable stalactites!" Shadow yelled.

"That was a warning! If you value your life, leave this place immediately!" the voice called out.

"So you want to fight? Very well then. Consider it your funeral…" Shadow warned.

"Wait, this voice is..." Kirche said.

"Stealing a valuable historical treasure... Such thievery from you all is inexcusable!" The voice said.

Shadow dashed and tackled the figure down. He conjured a fireball to see who it was. Much to his surprise, it was Professor Colbert.

"Professor Colbert!" Everyone said.

Shadow moved off of him in surprise.

"Forgive me for my actions, Professor. I assumed you were someone else who would threaten my friends…" Shadow apologized.

"Forgive me as well, Shadow." Colbert said.

"I recall that you were looking for something, Professor. But why are you here in Tarbes?" Louise asked.

'This is rather awkward. I certainly didn't expect to see him here' Shadow thought comically.

"Well, I found out that the remnant of the dragon is here, so I came to excavate it. I certainly wasn't expecting you all to come here." Colbert admitted.

"So it seems we have the same purpose." Saito said.

Colbert looked confused till Siesta provided the map.

"Oh, this is the same map I have. Could it be that there is someone so close to us that carry the blood from another world?" Colbert questioned in surprise.

Everyone was rather baffled on what Colbert was saying.

"I never thought such a discovery would be so close." The Professor quivered in shock.

"I-It's only a legend, so I'm not sure if the map is genuinely correct." Siesta said.

'Somehow, this feels more like a conversation from an enthusiast.' Saito thought comically.

He then noticed Louise looking concerned for him.

"I had my speculations in this, Louise. However, the answers that I told you regarding about Siesta lie beyond this cave." Saito said.

"Let's go then." Louise said.

(Mystic caves OST ends here)

Shadow levitated the fireball, providing light. The passage started to get illuminated from sunlight at an exit.

"That looks like a way out. Let's go." Shadow said.

(Play Bravely Default OST - Silence of the Forest)

The scenery was a tranquil forest in a mountain range. The very sight was beautiful to everyone seeing the area.

"There was such a serene place like this hidden in the mountains?" Shadow asked in wonder.

"I never imagined that I would see a beautiful place like this." Tiffania said.

"It's a perfect place to hide a treasure or heirloom." Guiche said.

The group began to walk in the forest, admiring the area.

"It's amazing to see such a beautiful place…" Louise said.

A lone flower petal was seen floating near the group. Saito and Shadow instantly recognized what it was.

"That's...! No way... That kind of tree is here!?" Saito said in shock.

Everyone turned to Saito. They all saw his shocked expression.

"What is he saying?" Tiffania asked to Shadow.

Shadow sigh before proceeding to explain.

"It gives a sense of homesickness for me to explain... This flower petal comes from a tree that was native in Saito's home country called Japan. The name of this particular tree is called a 'Sakura' or cherry blossoms. They only bloom during the spring but there are occasions which they bloom in the late spring. They are known for their pink color but some are known to be white as snow." Shadow explained.

A large cluster of petals floated near the group. They then noticed a pink flowered tree nearby.

"That's a cherry blossom... No doubt about that…" Saito confirmed in surprise.

Everyone marveled at the beautiful tree that had its petals falling around the area.

"Does your world have such trees like this?" Louise asked to Saito.

"It's not just my home... There are other parts of my world that have these trees. They are capable of being grown or cultivated in any part of the world." Saito said.

"That means Shadow also saw these trees in his adventures." Tiffania said.

"Yeah... They're such beautiful trees, it's hard not to look away. This is one of nature's beautiful treasures for us to see." Shadow said with a somber smile.

Colbert then walked up to the tree with curiosity.

"You said they're capable of being grown around the whole world. Is it possible for them to be grown here on Halkeginia?" The Professor asked.

"Seeing we're looking at one, it is possible. I have no doubt that they'll be grown here". Shadow replied.

"Um... Not to ruin the moment, but weren't we here for the treasure?" Kirche asked.

This got everyone back to focus on the previous subject of reason. Colbert quickly checked the map he got from Siesta.

"It should be around here, near this cherry blossom…" He said.

The group looked around the area. By then, Silver noticed a building covered in vines and plants.

"Guys, look over there." He said, pointing to the building.

Everyone turned and noticed it. They all went to the building, noting how it looked.

"This looks more like a shed than a shrine... It must have been built several decades ago, judging by the amount of vines growing here." Shadow said.

Colbert noticed a lock from the building's doors.

"Hmmm... This appears to be some kind of lock. I can open it via magic." He said.

Colbert began channeling my magic to open the door. Charlotte and Silver noticed what appeared to be a gravestone nearby. Shadow, Saito and Tiffania noticed them.

"Charlotte, Silver. What are you two doing over there?" Saito asked.

Silver turned with a surprised expression.

"You need to see this..." He said.

(Silence of the forest OST ends here)

(Play Sonic adventure OST - Past)

Shadow and Tiffania joined with Saito to see what they were looking at from the stone. Immediately, the two Gandálfr were shocked of what they saw. By then, Louise came up to them and noticed how stiff they looked from reading the stone.

"I never seen such writing... Are they runes?" She asked.

Colbert then unlocked the doors from the building.

"It's open!" Colbert said.

He then noticed the lack of excitement from the rest of the group. Colbert then looked to see the majority of them at where Saito and Shadow were.

"What are you guys doing?" Colbert asked.

Saito and Shadow moved the vines to see the writing on the stone. They both began reading the inscription.

"The marine force, second lieutenant Sasaki Takeo. Forever sleeping in unseen land…" They said in unison.

"You two can read this?" Tiffania asked.

"What is this writing?" Louise questioned in curiosity.

"This kind of writing... It's Japanese..." Shadow said.

"It's the same writing and language from my world." Saito said.

Everyone gasped upon hearing what the Gandálfr said. Colbert was shocked to hear what he heard.

"This place is probably meant for someone to be remembered of... But we don't know who the descendants of the person are." The Professor said.

"I don't think we need to search... Professor Colbert, you opened the door?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, I was about to inform you all about it…" Colbert answered.

Shadow and Saito rushed inside the building. Immediately, they recognized it once entering.

"This is no ordinary shrine... This is a military hanger for airplanes..." Shadow said.

The group followed the boys inside the hanger. They were all marveled of what they were seeing.

"What is this...?" Guiche said in question.

"I have never seen such an object like this..." Kirche said.

"This must be the Dragon's Plumage then... There are two of them." Colbert said.

The two Gandálfr were silently looking at the artifacts at their very eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Saito said, uncertain on how to react.

"That's impossible..." Shadow said, holding his shock back.

Both boys walked up to the artifacts, seeing them in full view. One was a plane that had a green color scheme on most of its body. Both of its wings and the midsection of the plan had a white, outline circle with red filled circle. There were two yellow stripes pointing up like a triangle near the circle at the midsection. The second artifact was a bi-plane. Its wings were gray-silver in color, but were red at the tips. The propeller was bright yellow in color. The tail of the plane had two familiar looking tails, along with the word 'Sonic' painted in white on the body.

"No way... The Tornado" Shadow said.

"Without a doubt... This is...the Zero." Saito said.

Colbert began inspecting the planes. He noted how well preserved they looked.

"They have been casted with sealing magic, it seems." Colbert said.

"It really does exist..." Siesta said.

"I don't understand how not one, but two planes have suddenly arrive here." Shadow said.

"This explains everything on why I was having such a nostalgic feeling from you, Siesta." Saito said.

Siesta and Louise looked at Saito for a moment before hearing his explanation.

"Whenever I'm around your presence, I often have this feeling as though I'm in my country... At first I dismissed it, till you told me about this. Upon seeing that gravestone outside, it's already confirmed... Your black hair and eyes... You have Japanese blood flowing in your veins, Siesta." Saito explained.

"Japanese...blood?" Siesta said, unable to realize what he meant.

"Your great-grandfather arrived in this world, just like how we did." Shadow said.

Colbert was enthusiastic upon examining the planes.

"How much do you two know about these artifacts?" Colbert asked.

Saito sighed before beginning his explanation.

"This artifact is known as the Zero Fighter. It's a fighter plane, designed as a weapon for war. Although my world has greater technology than this, out here in Halkeginia, this plane is capable of moving faster than a dragon." Saito said.

Colbert then looked at Shadow. He knew what to explain to the Professor.

"This is a bi-plane that belonged to a person I know back from my world, the same as Saito's. It's called the Tornado and it belongs to..."

Before Shadow could finish, he felt several presences nearby. He quickly equipped his Zenyōso. He then went outside and had his sword ready to fight. When he was outside, he was in complete shock on whom he saw.

"Hey Shadow. Long time no see." A familiar voice said.

"It can't be..." Shadow said in shock.

(Past OST ends here)

* * *

Ending 1: Kokia - Fate

* * *

That's all from here.

Note: Try to think of said bi-plane as the most modern looking appearance.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: War of Reconquista, Part 1: A great homecoming and power of earth.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 1: Koji Yusa – Break Your Destiny

* * *

Shadow was in complete shock on whom he was seeing. In front of him were a group of familiar looking people. The first person he was looking at had blue hair that was almost spiky as Shadow's but was more toned. It was in a mullet hairstyle. He had a black muscle shirt with blue outlines, bright blue jeans, and red sneakers with a white stripe each with a gold buckle. His eyes were a calm, emerald color. A physical characteristic Shadow saw was the hedgehog ears at the top of the scalp. He appeared to be in his mid-teen years.

"Sonic... Is that you?" Shadow questioned in shock.

"The same one, Shadow. What are you giving such a look at us? You look like there's a ghost in front of your eyes." Sonic chuckled

"Wait till you see your reflection and you'll see why..." Shadow replied.

Next person to come was a young boy. He had fox like ears on his head with sky blue eyes. His hair was a yellow-orange color. His clothes were a matching t-shirt with white shorts. He had sneakers on, with the toe section white and the ankles red. An unusual feature Shadow quickly took notice was the two fox tails swaying behind the boy, who appeared to be 11 years old.

"Tails, you too as well?" Shadow said in surprise.

"We all missed you, Shadow." Tails said.

Shadow then noticed the next person. His hair was a red color, just like his eyes, except brighter. It was stylized into dreadlocks, with two of the front most framing his face having a green hair band. He had purple eyes. He was wearing an open red jacket, showing his chest with a white crescent mark and green pants. His sneakers were yellow and red with green ankle guards. The vamp of the show had a metal plate. He had spiked gloves with two large knuckles at the front.

"Knuckles... That means you all..." Shadow said in complete surprise.

"Hey now, don't start feeling surprised, Shadow." Knuckles said.

"We're also here." A female voice said.

Shadow looked to the female in question. Her skin was slightly tan but lighter than Shadow's. She had white hair that appeared like snow. It was flowing freely, but it was at shoulder length. Her eyes were a soft, turquoise color. Her choice of outfit is rather revealing, consisting of a heart shaped, purple corset that hinged on her voluptuous figure, black shorts, long white socks and white heels with a light purple heart at the toe caps. There were a pair of bat-like wings on her back. Her ears were surprisingly human.

"Rouge... You too?" Shadow said.

"The same one. I missed you Shadow." She said with a flirt.

By then, three females came in. Shadow quickly recognized one of them. She had pink hair in a pageboy style. Her eyes were an emerald green, like Sonic's. The outfit she's wearing was a red dress that white outlines. Her shoes were fully red with a white stripe at the front. Hedgehog-like ears were on the top of her head, which had a red hairband. Next to said girl was a younger one. She appeared 8 years old. She had a light blonde to cream hair, which was passed shoulder length. A unique feature was her ears which appeared like a rabbit's. Her skin was lighter, almost appearing pale. Her clothing was an orange sundress and orange shoes with a yellow vamp. The third girl had lavender colored hair in a high ponytail reaching below shoulder length. The hair was tied by a red band. Her skin was notably pale. She was wearing a violet coat with a purple hemline, white tights, dark pink high heels with a white stripe and fluffy cuffs, white gloves with fluffy cuffs and a gold necklace. A red gem was shown on her forehead. Her eyes were a gold color, like Silver's.

"Blaze, Amy, Cream... Is there anyone else I missed?" Shadow asked, unable to process what he saw.

The next group was a team of 4 boys. The first one appeared to be a ninja. He had purple hair but his bangs were a yellow-blonde color. He had armored cuffs that were loaded with shuriken and kunai. He was wearing a purple shirt and black pants. His shoes were a purple color with dark stripes. The ankles had sports tape on them. His eyes were a fool's gold (pyrite) color. The second member was a young adult. He appeared to be in his early twenties. He had spiky green hair that flowed to his chin. He was wearing a gold chain necklace with a pair of headphones, a green muscle shirt, olive pants and black shoes. His eyes were a lighter yellow color. The third member was a younger boy. He appeared to be 7 years old. He was wearing a black helmet with red highlights on his head that had orange flight goggles. He was wearing an orange vest with a black T-shirt underneath, black shoes and orange-black sneakers. His eyes were a shade of darker yellow, appearing gold. The last member was a young teenage boy. Despite his age, he was a muscular person. His hair was a mix between red and black with the sideburns in yellow. He was wearing a red shirt, black pants with a gold-yellow belt, and red-white sneakers. His eyes were a gold color.

"Espio, Charmy, Vector and Mighty... You guys also came as well?" Shadow said.

"We all came here for a reason, Shadow." Espio said calmly.

"We haven't seen you back in Mobius for months. We were worried what happened to you." Cream said.

"I'll say. You were a good person, despite what happened to you." Vector said.

"Shadow's too cool to do something evil." Charmy said in a singing tone.

'Charmy never changes with his positive attitude…' Shadow thought.

Shadow then asked the group for their sudden appearance.

"Why did you all come here in Halkeginia?" He questioned.

"Don't we need to answer that? We're here to take you home." Knuckles said.

'So this is the name of the place we're in.' Tails thought, hearing Shadow saying the region's name.

Shadow pondered for a minute. He had a chance to head home, but the war with Reconquista was a major threat. He then sigh in response.

"I appreciate you all coming here to take me back, but we have a serious situation... This world is under threat by a terrorist group." Shadow said.

"That sounds like trouble... What is the name of the group?" Sonic asked.

"It's called Reconquista. They're just like the same people in Mobius's history, during the Middle Ages." Shadow said.

"Are you certain about this, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"I am. I've had close encounters with them but I warded them out. However, I fear they're planning to make their assault soon." Shadow said.

'I never seen Shadow looking concerned for others before.' Sonic noted in thought.

'He has changed for the better... It's as though Shadow's found a purpose in life.' Rouge thought with a smile.

"Why are you worried about this war coming up?" Knuckles asked.

"Because millions of innocent people will end up getting caught in the crossfire." Shadow said.

Sonic and his friends all gasped upon hearing what Shadow said.

"A war?" Tails asked with uncertainty.

"Yes, a war is about to start. You guys may have come at the right time though." Shadow said.

"Why do you say that?" Blaze asked.

"Because a region called Albion, which is like Angel Island but larger, is planning to invade the entire continent. They'll most likely target Tristain to gain territory before taking down the rest of the continent" Shadow said.

"Wow... You're even worrying about the people" Cream said.

"We'll catch up on some other stuff later. I need to warn you that these people are mages, people who use magic. They can stop you in their tracks if they wanted to, Sonic." Shadow warned.

"How so?" Sonic asked.

"Just like how Silver holds you with his psychic powers, they can do the same effect." Shadow said.

"That does sound like serious trouble. Alright, we'll all help in this battle." Sonic answered, agreeing to help.

"'We?' Do you realize that we have no knowledge of this world?" Tails asked.

"I'll fill in the details, but I believe someone can help me with that." Shadow said.

"Who would the person be?" Amy asked.

"Me, Amy." Silver said, making his presence known.

Everyone took notice of Silver, not expecting him to look human. They were all surprised till they had a good look at themselves. Needless to say, Sonic and his friends were all shocked.

"We're all humans!?" They exclaimed.

This had the effect in Shadow failing to suppress a chuckle before laughing. Saito and the rest of the people from Tristain academy heard the commotion. They all went outside to see Shadow talking to a large group of people. They all noticed several animal parts like ears and tails.

"No way... These are...!" Saito said in shock.

"Oh? I didn't know you had a friend here, Shadow." Sonic pointed out.

"Let's not joke about that, blue. Right now, a couple of friends and I were here finding something about a lost treasure." Shadow said.

He then looked at Tails, who was nervous.

"Tails, didn't you notice back at your workshop that the Tornado was missing?" Shadow asked.

"Y-yes. I noticed it disappeared some time ago. Why do you ask?" Tails responded.

"The Tornado is in this hangar." Shadow said, pointing to the nearby building.

"Wait, my plane is in there?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"See for yourself." Shadow said.

Sonic immediately went inside and noticed the plane in perfect condition.

"No way...! My plane has been in this world!" He exclaimed.

Shadow and everyone caught up to the blue haired boy. Saito and everyone from Tristain academy were all confused.

"I can't understand them..." Louise said.

"Let me help with the translation spell." Tiffania said meekly.

Tiffania concentrated her magic before creating a white ripple effect. The wave passed through Sonic and his friends but they felt nothing.

"What was that wave?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem to cause any harm to us" Tails said.

"I can understand them now..." Louise said in surprise.

"Well, Shadow... Seems like you have been busy in this world." Sonic said.

"Don't push it, Sonic. The problem at hand is with Reconquista. I would like to explain about it, but we all have other priorities to take care of." Shadow said.

By then, Hien sensed spiritual energy nearby. He immediately deduced what it was.

"Shadow, I'm sensing the energy from the Earth Spirit Shrine! It's in this mountain basin." Hien said.

"Whoa... The flame talked." Tails said in surprise.

"I'll explain everything about that later... Hien, where is the stone located?" Shadow asked.

"It's close to this hangar. Just go straight north and you'll see it." Hien responded.

Shadow nodded while Sonic and his friends were shocked from seeing the flame on Shadow's chest. Everyone didn't say anything till he dashed straight ahead in a yellow flash.

"I wonder where Shadow is going." Saito asked.

"We better follow him to find out." Silver said.

"Let's go then. We might end up losing him." Sonic said.

Everyone agreed and followed where Shadow went. Silver provided the transport to the people of Tristain via psychokinesis. Sonic and his friends were gifted sprinters, capable of keeping up with the blue haired boy.

######

(Play Sonic Unleashed OST - Gaia temple)

Shadow eventually found what appeared to be a temple made entirely out of stone. He could sense the spiritual energy around the area.

"That's the Earth Spirit's energy you're sensing, Shadow. The entire shrine was made by her." Hien said.

'A spirit capable of building a shrine like this...? That's surprising to know that. Plus, it's too large to be considered a shrine.' Shadow thought.

By then, Sonic, his friends, and everyone from Tristain academy arrived. Upon seeing the stone temple, they were all amazed.

"This temple is where I have to go. It's where I can find the last elemental spirit needed." Shadow said.

"Needed for what?" Sonic asked.

Shadow didn't answer as he slowly walked inside. The temple opened its doors with a loud scratching and groaning sound.

"You'll know once I leave this temple. I'll be back in a minute." Shadow said.

The doors eventually closed. Everyone decided to introduce themselves while Shadow was inside.

######

The temple was dark with little to no sunlight filtering inside the halls. Shadow had to create a fireball to see the area around him.

"A bit dark here. Don't you think, Hien?" Shadow said.

"I agree. But with me at your side, we can find our way to the shrine." Hien said.

Shadow made his way in the temple. The long passage was cool due to the humidity. It felt as though the temple was a cave.

"If the temple feels this cool, there must be an underground water source nearby." Shadow deduced.

"I have a feeling so as well. We're near the shrine so let's hurry." Hien said.

Shadow eventually made it to the shrine. Several torches were suddenly alit. The flames were a yellow color. A nearby spring of lazulite colored water was flowing nearby.

"Who comes to my domain?" A female voice rang out.

"One who was bequeathed the title of Gandálfr." Shadow said.

"Gandálfr... That's a name I have heard centuries ago. You must be the one who wields Zenyōso." The voice rang out.

Shadow unsheathed his sword and kneeled on the floor. The mythril diamond on the sword started to shine brightly.

"You indeed possess the sword of legend, Gandálfr. For you to come here to earn my spirit essence, it means the world is in peril, is it not?" The female voice asked.

"I'm afraid it is. A terrorist group called Reconquista plans to invade all of Halkeginia, destroying everything in their path to reach the Holy Lands. I fear they're planning a genocide to the natives and those that oppose them." Shadow explained.

"That is indeed a threat I can't take lightly. I do sense another conflict that lingers in your heart. Reconquista is the immediate threat, but there's another matter that you seem to be withholding. Pray, would you please share what is your concern?" The voice asked.

"Forgive me, but this is a private matter. However, since you are a spirit, I shall share it with you. One of my friends by the name of Charlotte is a victim of a tyrannical king from Gallia. The king happens to be her uncle by the name of Joseph. Despite being a family member, he intends to kill her through extremely difficult missions. She had an assassination attempts on her when she was still young. A nobleman was intending to poison her, but her mother took the poison and went insane. A friend of mine and I were able to cure her of the poison." Shadow said.

"I see... Your words are convincing enough, young man. I present to you my spirit essence." The voice said.

A yellow aura suddenly encompassed itself before forming a small, cube shaped object. It floated to Shadow's hand.

"Take this tear and imbue it to Zenyōso." The voice said.

Shadow didn't hesitate and placed the spirit essence to the mythril diamond. Upon placing it, Zenyōso was glowing in a bright yellow aura. When the aura dissipated, the sword showed a new form. The edge was a silver color, but the main body had a brown color. It was also thick like a zweihänder. The cross guard appeared to be made of rocks. The edges of the cross guard were thicker, appearing vaguely like wings. The handle was silver in color, but it was wrapped in black cloth. The pommel had four rocky textures that appeared sharp. In the rain guard, a glowing yellow gem was shown. Shadow held the sword, noting how heavy it felt.

"This form sure is heavy... Even if I'm using Gandálfr's power, it's difficult to even swing it." He commented.

"The earth element is heavier because it relies on the power to affect the very land you stand on. One swing can create earthquakes." The voice said.

"Thank you for providing the last element to Zenyōso, Earth Spirit." Shadow said.

By then, yellow aura surges were floating in front of Shadow. They eventually formed into a woman, who appeared in her twenties. The entity only formed an outline through the aura.

"You're welcome, young Gandálfr. Protect the land of Halkeginia. As testimony for your recognition to defend the continent, I'll give you my name. It is Eartha." The spirit said.

"Eartha... A surprisingly fitting name for you." Shadow complimented.

"Thank you. Before you be on your way, young warrior, I have someone who appears to relate to you." Eartha said.

Shadow was confused till he saw a familiar figure. The figure revealed herself as a human looking girl. She had green hair, appearing in a bob cut style, and light blue eyes. The hair had what appeared to be rose buds. Her skin was pale peach, almost looking white. She was wearing a green and white dress, which reached down to her knees. The top portion of the dress had long, green sleeves with yellow cuffs at the wrists. There was a large, ruby imbedded at the top. The lower portion was white with green frills. She was wearing white, knee long socks and green shoes.

"It can't be...! Cosmo!?" Shadow said in shock.

"Yes... I'm also surprised that I was still alive, but I'm thankful that the Metarex are forever gone." The now identified Cosmo said.

'Tails will be so happy to see you again.' Shadow thought.

"So you know of this girl... You were the right person to come here, Gandálfr." Eartha said.

"Let's leave this temple. I have a feeling some of the people you know will be surprised to see you." Shadow said.

Cosmo nodded and they left the temple. The torches in the hallway provided light for Shadow. This made the walk faster than usual.

######

Outside, Sonic and his friends, Saito, and the people of Halkeginia were finishing talking with each other.

"Hey Shadow. Mind if you explain why you went in that temple?" Sonic persisted.

"Alright, alright... I'll answer, so hold your horses." Shadow said.

Shadow proceeded to explain the purpose for entering the temple. To further emphasize his proof, he showed Sonic and his friends the Zenyōso.

"That's quite a tale to hear." Tails said.

"So you're now some kind of legendary being in this country who's about to bring peace to Halkeginia... Quite a familiar story that I heard several times." Sonic mused.

'Why am I not surprised?' Shadow sarcastically thought.

"I have also noticed that flame on your chest, Shadow. Back in our home dimension, we noticed your adventures through the Master Emerald." Blaze said.

"So up till now, you guys have been watching the events of my time here." Shadow said.

"Yes... We also wondered where Silver disappeared to. In any case, we're here to bring you home as Knuckles explained." Espio said.

Shadow sighed, getting everyone's attention. This was a first for them to see him sigh.

"Again, I appreciate you coming here, but I can't go back... See this mark on my left hand?" Shadow said, showing the runes on his left palm.

Sonic and his friends saw the runes engraved on his skin.

"What are those runes? They look like Norse runes." Tails said.

"They do look like it, but the name is called Gandálfr. These runes cannot be removed through any means." Shadow said.

"What do you mean they can't be removed through any means?" Vector asked.

"These runes were engraved on my hand through magic. Not even the caster can remove them." Shadow said.

"Does it have to do with why you're here in this world?" Tails asked.

"It does. They are contract marks from a Mage who summoned me here. They don't restrain my body or free will. Instead, they serve a purpose to let other Mages know that I'm their familiar." Shadow answered.

"'Familiar'? Are you saying that you were summoned by a person in this world to being their familiar?" Amy asked suddenly.

"Yes. It's exactly as you said." Shadow confirmed.

"Who was the person that summoned you, Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked.

Shadow made a brief chuckle, still seeing Cream treat him respectfully. He then pointed to Tiffania and walked up to her.

"She was the one who summoned me here." Shadow said.

Sonic and his friends had a look at Tiffania. Rouge playfully teased Shadow on the elven girl's appearance. This prompted him to growl from Rouge's teasing. Sonic, Knuckles, Vector and Mighty all had blushed before fainting from nosebleeds. Tails and Charmy blushed and looked away shyly. The females, save for Cream, wondered how Tiffania was able to have her current appearance. This made Tiffania scoot closer to Shadow, feeling uncomfortable of the staring.

"Settle down everyone. This isn't the proper time to think of such thoughts. We have a possible war that's about to occur. In any case, I have someone to show you all." Shadow said.

Everyone was confused at first till Shadow showed Cosmo. Everyone was shocked but no more than Tails, who cried tears of joy.

"COSMO!" He shouted happily.

Cosmo was also overjoyed. The second she saw Tails, she rushed to him and held him close.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again! Thank goodness you're okay!" Tails said, shedding tears.

Cosmo smiled and held Tails close. The whole scene was heartwarming to the whole group.

"How were you alive all this time, Cosmo? We did destroy Dark Oak and we all saw what happened to you." Sonic asked, still astonished.

"That time when you two were launched from the Sonic Power Cannon, there was too much energy from the Chaos Emeralds. It somehow created a dimensional portal, which brought me here in this world. I was heavily injured, but I found this temple and was nursed back to health thanks to Eartha" Cosmo said.

Tails then hugged Cosmo tightly, surprising the girl.

"Don't ever do that again, Cosmo... I didn't want you to die…" He said, shedding tears.

Cosmo held tightly on Tails in response.

"I promise I won't do that again. The Metarex are gone in your world so I can finally live peacefully" Cosmo reassured.

Colbert decided to speak out to everyone.

"I'm glad that everyone has been well acquainted and met with old friends. We're planning to head back to Tristain academy with the artifacts." He said.

"How are you going to bring them there?" Charmy asked.

"Two words..." Shadow cryptically said.

Everyone followed him to where the planes are. Saito, Tiffania and everyone were briefly shocked before knowing what he was about to do. They quickly went up close to him.

 **"Chaos Control!"** Shadow said.

Immediately, a green light flashed around everyone. The light also caught the planes and brought them with Shadow.

######

At the Royal Castle of Tristain, Henrietta was talking with her mother.

"What happened to the letter sent from Wales of Albion, my nephew?" Marianne asked.

"Shadow told me what happened..." Henrietta said sorrowfully.

"I see... I understand. I received word from Germania that they're calling off the engagement." Marianne said.

"The situation was caused from my carelessness. Please punish me however you see fit." Henrietta requested.

"You already have been through enough suffering... The death of your loved one..." Marianne said with a sorrowful tone.

Henrietta briefly gasped, letting a few tears slide down her cheeks.

"What happened in the past can't be undone... We all have to accept it, regardless of what occurred." Marianne said sagely.

"Mother..." Henrietta said sorrowfully.

By then, a knight suddenly came to them. He took a knee and began to speak to them.

"Your Highness, there has been a serious crisis occurring!" The knight said, surprising them.

######

Back in Tristain Academy, Shadow and everyone was at one of the five courts of Tristain Academy. Several students passing by were shocked of the sudden appearance. Osmond was present, seeing the sudden appearance.

"I'll have to thank Shadow for bringing you earlier than expected. To think you found not one, but two of them... I thought you'd get stranded up in the mountains this time." Osmond said.

"He has been a great help... We also had his friends, who're with us." Colbert pointed out.

"Other than their animal-like parts, they look human enough." Osmond said.

"I thank you for your efforts in transporting and becoming caretaker of the Wings." Colbert said.

"With something of this caliber, I'm certain the Institute would treat this as valuable research deemed by the palace." Osmond said.

Shadow and Saito were looking at the Zero fighter up close.

"It's still a surprise to find something like this." Saito said.

"It is... Not to mention Sonic's plane was also found there." Shadow said.

"They need fuel though." Saito noted.

The boys quickly recalled the liquid that Colbert showed them.

"Professor Colbert! Remember that liquid you showed us? The Dragon's Blood?" Saito asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Colbert questioned.

######

Back in Colbert's research shack, he provided the liquid to Saito.

"I see… Is it possible for you to make a lot of this? I'm certain the Dragon's Plumage will be able to fly." Saito said.

"Now I see! It was not a mistake that this the blood of a dragon." Colbert said excitedly.

"It's not blood... The liquid is gasoline." Shadow corrected.

"Gasoline?" Colbert asked.

"It's used as fuel for the plane to fly. Without, it's just a sleeping machine." Shadow explained.

######

Outside, Saito boarded the plane in the cockpit. Shadow watched as he fumbled in the plane.

"So this is the rudder and the pitch lever... Hey, I can fly this thing..." Saito said in surprise.

Derfflinger chuckled, hearing the boy's surprise.

"That's Gandálfr's ability for you. Anything made as a weapon for war, you instantly learn every detail" The sword said.

"Indeed... This plane was built as a weapon for war." Saito said.

Louise looked concerned but noted how excited he looked.

'Saito... He's planning to join in this fight... I have to join in as well... He's not just my familiar... He's someone whom I can trust.' Louise thought.

She then noticed Shadow, staying near the plane.

'Shadow, you were right about him... He is someone that can change my outlook in life... I won't let my pride overshadow those that I care for.' Louise thought.

Nearby, Tiffania walked up to Shadow, feeling nervous.

"Shadow... I can't explain it, but I feel very nervous." She said.

This immediately got the ultimate lifeform concerned for her. He quickly paid attention to her.

"It seems war is about to happen... I don't like this feeling at all." Shadow said, realizing what Tiffania was feeling.

* * *

Ending 1: Kokia - Fate

* * *

That's all from here.

Note 1: It was a tough challenge to make the Sonic cast human, but I decided to bring Cosmo in the story.

Note 2: Some of the Archie characters will make an appearance in future chapters.

Note 3: Foreshadows of the next chapter are given. Be prepared.

Anything else, send a review.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: War of Reconquista, Part 2: Preparations.

I don't own anything from any media.

Opening 1: Koji Yusa - Break Your Destiny.

* * *

Shadow and Saito were with Sonic and his friends.

"Alright you guys. We don't have much time to waste so I'll run down some details for you all. A war is about to happen and it may become destructive enough to cause problems down in the future. The beings were fighting are human, but some are capable of magic." Shadow explained.

"How is that the issue in fighting them?" Knuckles asked with a scoff.

"They have spells capable of killing us in many ways possible. In Sonic's case, his weakness with water will be used to their advantage." Shadow responded.

"Whoa, wait a minute... There are mages who can manipulate water with their magic?" Sonic asked with a shiver.

"I'm afraid so. It's possible they can make a large blob of water and levitate it to ensnare you." Shadow warned.

"Dude, don't scare me from that! You know darn well I don't like going in water…" Sonic shivered.

"Sorry to say, but it may happen. Your natural speed will make it difficult for the mages to react so you have an edge. The problem is how versatile mages can be." Shadow said.

"By 'versatile,' you mean they can manipulate more than just water?" Tails asked.

"Yes... They can manipulate fire, wind, even the earth. So far, I've seen the basics on how it works. Judging by how Reconquista trained their soldiers, I could almost say that we're biting off more than we could chew." Shadow said with dread.

Sonic and his friends noticed how tense Shadow looked.

'He isn't joking... The tension from his body language shows it all...' Blaze pointed out in thought.

Knuckles then moved forward, trying to find any doubt.

"Even if they have such spells, our strength together can overwhelm them." He said confidently.

"Except we're facing a large number. Strength alone won't help in this case. If we charged in blindly, it would either lead us to a stalemate or losing our lives." Shadow said.

Knuckles growled in response, making Rouge flirt with him.

"You know, Knucky... Shadow's right on what he said. We should listen on what he has planned." Rouge said.

Knuckles growled with a blush. This made Sonic hold an amusing snort, before Shadow snapped his fingers, alerting everyone.

"Let's cut off the comedy and focus on the situation..." Shadow said, irked from the pointless moment.

Sonic decided to stop fooling around and paid attention. Knuckles, although was visibly ticked, reluctantly listened.

"In order for us to have the upper hand in this war, we have to strike the enemy quickly. However, they may have aerial backup in the form of dragons, griffins, any flying creatures, or even airships. It is likely the creatures in question can also attack as well." Shadow said.

"D-Dragons!? They exist here!?" Tails asked in shock.

"Yeah... They do." Shadow answered.

"You also mentioned airships... They also have the technology to fly?" Rouge said.

"Yes, but it's through a magical ore that powers said machine to make it fly. I've been on one so I know how they look." Shadow confirmed.

By then, Twilight showed up. He was flying to Shadow and landed on his left shoulder, nuzzling his left cheek. Sonic and his friends were amazed of the young dragon.

"Hey Twilight. Sorry I didn't provide much attention to you... I have some friends whom I need to explain." Shadow said to the dragon.

Twilight made a soft growl, understanding what Shadow meant. He made a soft headbutt to Shadow's cheek before flying back to Tiffania, who was watching from a distance.

"That was your dragon, Shadow?" Blaze asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a pet. More like adopted." Shadow said.

"What do you mean by that?" Amy asked.

Shadow sighed before briefly explaining Twilight's history. Tails, Charmy, Amy, Cream, Cosmo, and Rouge were teary-eyed. Blaze didn't show it, but she was also shedding tears. The rest of the group were visibly angered.

"I'll tear Reconquista up for the problems they've caused!" Knuckles shouted with anger.

"Cast your anger aside for now, Knuckles. Reconquista has a lot to pay for what they have done, that much I know. Getting angry right now is not a good option." Shadow commanded with a serious tone.

Knuckles felt a powerful aura emanate from Shadow. This made him stop for a moment.

"Alright... Continue with your explaining." He said.

"Now... We need to assign roles for everyone. Tails, we'll need your piloting skills with the Tornado to keep the enemies at bay from the air. Amy, Cream... You two need to make sure any citizens don't get caught in the fight. Lead them to safety so the attacking force won't mistakenly kill them." Shadow informed.

"Why are Amy and Cream leading the citizens out of the war zone?" Rouge asked.

"You do realize that the way I fight is akin to that of a savage animal who kills in a brutal fashion…" Shadow said.

"I see... You don't want to traumatize some of us." Mighty deduced, looking at Cream.

"We'll discuss about that some other time... In any case, Knuckles, Mighty, Sonic, Blaze, and Vector... You'll all act as the main attackers. Before you question why, I'll explain. Both of you fulfill a role that's perfect. Sonic, I know that you don't have the instinct to kill, but these are people who're bloodthirsty. The moment you drop your guard, they will attempt to assassinate you. Reconquista would make Eggman look like a child." Shadow said.

Sonic made a brief shiver, hearing what Shadow explained.

"Look, I know it is your style to get the drop on them, but they won't be convinced. They'll attack you without warning." Shadow continued.

Sonic nodded in understanding. This allowed Shadow to resume his explanation to the group.

"Alright then... Rouge and Espio... Your skills as silent assassins are much needed. Take out any spies or assassins that sneak in Tristain." Shadow said.

"I will make sure to strike from the shadows." Espio responded.

"You have my support in this, Shadow. I'll make sure to take the enemies down." Rouge said.

"What about the rest of them?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting to that... Cosmo, Charmy... You'll help the medics heal the Knights fighting. Cosmo has better understanding of plants and can use specific ones that have healing properties. Charmy, your flying skills are needed to bring the injured soldiers in." Shadow said.

"Okay, Shadow. I got it." Charmy said in a singing tone.

"What about you, Saito and Silver?" Rouge asked.

"We'll act as the wild card... You recall that my sword can change into different elemental forms?" Shadow said.

"Okay... But why is Silver with you?" Amy asked.

"His psychokinesis is useful in many ways. He can easily levitate a human or take a mage's wand off their hands. You do the math…" Shadow said.

"Oh..." Everyone realized.

Shadow and Silver had a sweat drop on their heads. They gave a poker face to Sonic and his friends.

'He never was the type to understand complex things.' They thought.

"We all have our roles in fighting Reconquista. It'll be a good idea to sharpen our skills so we can be ready for them." Shadow suggested.

"You're right. Better get myself ready." Knuckles said.

"I'm used to fighting beings with weapons, but magic... That's a different story." Sonic mused before beginning to train.

The rest of Sonic's friends left to train themselves. Shadow was left with Saito, who was watching.

"You have good leadership skills, Shadow. That will help the soldiers to prepare for war." Saito said.

"I know, but it won't prevent casualties... The type of violence in war is indescribable." Shadow lamented.

Saito remained silent, knowing what Shadow meant.

"Since we are about to go into battle... Tell me this... Is there a risk one would die?" Saito asked.

Shadow sighed, understanding what Saito was implying.

"There's always a risk in that, Saito... A fighter in war has to face the threat of it every single second in a fight." Shadow answered.

While the boys talked, Sonic, his friends, Tiffania, and Louise heard the boys. Hearing Shadow's explanation made them concerned.

"Shadow has been so used to fighting, he often shows no fear of death... I can't blame him for what he has dealt with." Sonic said.

"Do you know much about him, Sonic?" Saito asked.

"If he has told you about the ARK, then you already know as much as we do." Tails said.

"But we barely know much about him... He's more of a secluded type of person who doesn't share his business with others." Rouge said.

"Shadow has changed when he came here... He looked very weary of fights and doesn't like bloodshed" Tiffania meekly said.

"Those times that he succumbed to his rage were probably due to past experience... When he turned into that dark fire form, he looked as though he was roaring in sadness. We all owe a lot to him." Louise said.

Louise and Tiffania walked up to Saito and Shadow. Sonic and his friends watched as the girls approached them.

"Saito... We need to have a talk..." Louise said.

"Shadow... I want to talk with you…" Tiffania followed.

Both boys noticed their tension being exuded. They decided to speak with their respective girl.

"I want to talk with you in my dorm, Saito. Please follow me." Louise said.

Saito, questioning Louise's actions, reluctantly complied.

"Shadow, let's head to the Vestry Fields." Tiffania said.

Shadow nodded and followed the Elven girl.

######

At the Vestry fields, Shadow was with Tiffania. No one was in the fields, leaving the couple alone.

"Shadow, I need to talk with you about something" Tiffania said.

"What's the matter?" Shadow asked.

"I... I want to be with you fighting in this war..." She said.

Shadow was surprised on what Tiffania was saying.

"Tiffania, are you aware of what you're saying?" Shadow asked, his hair hiding his eyes.

"I'm aware of what I may have to face, Shadow... But I don't want to run anymore... I want to help protect my friends and more importantly, you…" Tiffania said.

Shadow remained quiet, unable to properly think. After a few minutes, he was able to think coherently.

"Tiffania... It's a man's job to protect the one's he cares for... But if you want to use your magic, then use it to protect the people you care for." Shadow said.

Tiffania was surprised on Shadow's response. She walked up to him and hugged him close.

######

In Louise's dorm, Saito was with Louise. Both had their tension expressed highly.

"What is it that you need to talk about, Louise?" Saito asked.

"Saito, I plan to fight alongside you." She declared.

"You do realize that this a war that we may end up fighting. Shadow may have been training me, but I have no experience of such battles." Saito said.

"I know... That is why I'm intending to use my magic to help with the fight... I've been trying to understand my own power." Louise said.

"How so?" Saito asked.

"Shadow cryptically mentioned it was like a void... I'm not exactly close to unleashing its full power, but I might be able to in the battle." Louise said.

"There's a risk of getting yourself killed, Louise. My abilities may have granted me proficiency of any weapon I choose, but I have my limits." Saito said.

"I know, Saito... But I want to help my friends and the kingdom... I don't want to stay behind and act useless while you two fight for everyone with your lives at stake." Louise said.

Saito was astonished. He couldn't believe that a girl like Louise was willing to fight alongside him in battle. He couldn't utter a single word in protest.

"I don't want you to fight and end up losing your life, Saito. You have been with me since the day I summoned you. Now, I want to fight alongside and protect you." Louise said with determination.

Saito moved up to Louise and hugged her close. This got Louise flustered for a moment. Her heart was racing as she felt Saito's warmth.

"Although I was reluctant to coming in this world, I see how much it means to me... I will protect it with my life." Saito said.

He held Louise closer, taking care not to let her strawberry blonde hair get entangled in his arms. Louise, with a content expression, held Saito closely.

######

The next few hours, Sonic and his friends were training themselves to prepare for the battle. Saito and Shadow were able to ask Montmorency, Guiche, and Reynald to help train them. Currently, Shadow was with Montmorency and Sonic.

"I can understand why you want to train us all, Shadow... But why it had to be water?" Sonic complained.

"You have a fear of it and that could make your enemies get the advantage of you. Hence why Montmorency, a water Mage, will help you overcome this." Shadow reasoned.

"You know that I can't swim since I sink like a rock..." Sonic grumbled.

"Montmorency will be manipulating water in various shapes, even creating floating pools. You need to make sure you dodge them or learn how to overcome them." Shadow said.

Sonic sighed and proceeded to train himself with Montmorency.

"Why am I training with your friend though?" She asked to Shadow.

"You heard my explanation, right? Plus, it'll allow you to help sharpen your aiming skills. Bear in mind of this, Montmorency. Water, your elemental preference, can be shaped to your will. Form a geyser, a floating pool, a dragon... Anything that suits you, use it to your advantage. Also, if you're using planning to use projectile attacks, try thinning the water to a rapier's blade. It reduces the need to bring more water and makes it lethal." Shadow suggested.

Montmorency was surprised on what Shadow said. With determination, she began to train on how to effectively use her water element. Sonic, despite his fear of water, agreed with the training. Montmorency often hurled water in various shapes and weapons. This prompted Sonic to dodge or weave around them. Shadow watched as they trained.

'This will be a big help for them. Sonic overcomes his fear of water and Montmorency will be able to shape water by her thoughts.' Shadow thought with an acknowledging smirk.

He then turned to Guiche. The earth mage was slightly intimidated till Shadow began speaking.

"Guiche, it's time I pay attention with your skills. Your elemental preference is earth so I'll provide some tips to help make you stronger." Shadow said.

"How will I be able to make my skills with the earth stronger? Aren't my Valkyries enough?" He asked.

"They are useful, yes. However, they're fairly weak. You can't rely solely on them. First and foremost, you have a high advantage in battle." Shadow stated.

"What advantage do I have?" Guiche questioned.

"I'll show you... Knuckles, you also have the power of earth through the Force of Chaos, right?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Knuckles asked.

"We have a fellow Mage here who uses earth magic. Try to demonstrate a technique that can make him understand the earth elemental." Shadow said.

Knuckles smiled and punched the ground. It caused an earthquake which shook the area. Guiche was astonished of what he saw.

"The power of earth isn't just making constructs. You have the very ground to use as a weapon." Knuckles said.

Guiche immediately understood what Shadow said.

"I get it now... Alright, let's see if I can try something... **Earth Glaive!** " He said.

Immediately, a glaive of rocks suddenly sprouted from the ground. The immediate appearance of the sharp rock amazed Knuckles.

"Nice trick there, Guiche. That glaive can be useful to surprise enemies" Shadow said.

"Alright! Is there anything else?" Guiche asked with excitement.

"Slow down there... You have another advantage that earth has: alchemy." Shadow said.

"How will alchemy help?" Guiche asked.

"For starters, when facing against other earth mages like Fouquet, you can turn the petals from your wand to oil. A spark of fire will finish the job from there." Shadow lectured.

"Oh... Why didn't I think about that!?" Guiche comically asked himself.

'Why haven't you been paying attention to your school?' Shadow thought with a retort.

Guiche began to focus his magic to the earth around him. A large Boulder suddenly came from the ground. He then enveloped the boulder with rose petals from his wand.

"Petals, heed my guidance and turn to oil. **Alchemy!** " He commanded.

The petals immediately transformed into oil. Guiche had no knowledge of fire spells, but he began to improvise. He made two igneous rocks come out and struck each other near the oil, creating a spark. The oil immediately caught fire and spontaneously exploded with the boulder.

"Now that's something I should do instead of making Valkyries." He said with pride.

He then manipulated the fragments of the boulders to rise up in the air by pointing his wand up. Guiche suddenly made his arms suddenly drop to the ground.

" **Meteor rain!** " He shouted.

The stone fragments suddenly rained down like bullets. Knuckles was impressed by how creative Guiche was.

"I'll have to admit, that was rather useful to use the earth like that." Knuckles said.

"I agree. That spell looks like it can hurt soldiers in a large field." Guiche said.

"Your offensive spells are fine, but what about defense?" Knuckles asked.

Guiche then recalled using his Valkyries. They were empty armor inside. Thinking carefully, he made a Valkyrie from the earth, only to do something. The armor disassembled before combining with Guiche.

" **Valkyrie shield!** " Guiche proclaimed.

Knuckles was impressed on what he did.

'This kid has creativity, I'll give him that. I'd say that he'll be capable of fighting but he still needs to train more.' Knuckles admitted in thought.

Guiche eventually fell on the ground, exhausted. He used a great deal of mana to create the spells.

"I need to push myself to make my mana pool stronger." Guiche said with determination.

"Alright then. I'll help with your training, kid. You have guts, I have to admit. I will teach you how to be creative with the earth around you. Plus, you must know how to fight physically. I'll help you overcome that so you won't have to rely solely on magic." Knuckles said.

######

Blaze was with Kirche. Much to the cat girl's chagrin, Kirche was more open minded than she thought.

"I can understand why I need to teach you, but tone down your activities and focus on what you need to do. I'll try to train and help refine your control with fire." Blaze said.

"Alright, catgirl. Just don't make it look so rough." Kirche complained.

'Sassy queen...' Blaze thought.

She shook her head and proceeded to explain.

"Your element is fire so let's it make it simple. It is malleable to some degree, but one can also do a lot of stuff with it." Blaze said.

She then hurled a fireball into the ground. Kirche watched as a patch of earth near Blaze started to swell. From it, a geyser of fire erupted.

"I never knew a fire mage can do that...! Let's see if I can try that." Kirche said.

She willed a stream of flames into the ground, pointing her wand into the soil. She then pointed her wand at a spot a few meters away from Blaze before raising her wand. The area where she pointed bulged before erupting like a geyser of flames. Kirche was surprised in what she did.

"So there is a way to do that... I never thought about it..." Kirche said in surprise.

Blaze noted how tired she looked. It looked as though she used a lot of energy to conjure the fireball.

"I can agree but your control is lacking... You use up a great deal of your mana to make a ball of flame." Blaze said.

"Oh? And what is wrong with my control?" Kirche asked.

"You're letting the flames do their part without controlling them. That lack of control is dangerous to your allies." Blaze said.

"Alright then... Show me what you mean. My familiar will provide fire on you" Kirche said with an arrogant smirk.

Blaze smirked as Kirche's familiar, Flame, breathed a stream of fire. The stream was about to touch the catgirl, but the flames suddenly died. Kirche and Flame were shocked to see the flames disappear.

"That's what I mean... You can conjure flames from your magic, but you lack control to stop them. If I were truly serious, I can easily snuff your attacks off and go in for the kill." Blaze said seriously.

Kirche had an astonished expression on her face. She didn't expect to see such refined control over fire from another person.

"Not even Professor Colbert, who is a fire mage, can do something like that." She said.

"Obviously, you rely on destructive power over control... I could honestly comment that you don't realize what may happen to let your power go rampant." Blaze said.

Kirche wisely kept her mouth shut. Blaze began to train her to help refine control over fire.

######

The rest of Sonic's friends began to train themselves in the event for combat. The students of the academy also followed along, refining their spells. Currently, Saito and Shadow were staring at each other, ready to duel each other.

"You really know how to act like a leader, Shadow. I could learn from you." Saito complimented.

"It's not something to gloat. I had to do what we need to do in preparation." Shadow said in modesty.

"Either way, let's train ourselves." Saito said.

Both boys unsheathed their respective swords. Derfflinger decided to comment on how they were ready to fight.

"I must say... You two are like champion warriors, even without Gandálfr's power." Derfflinger said.

"I'll have to agree. With versatility at our side, we can increase the element of surprise to the enemy." Hien said.

The two Gandálfr were battling with each other fiercely. The students heard loud noises of swords clashing with the occasional sound of explosions caused by a landing cannonball.

"Whoa... Those two are training themselves harshly..." Reynald said.

"They're readying themselves for a battle." A male student said.

Tiffania and Louise watched their familiars battle each other.

"Both of them wanted to protect the people here from any threat. Shadow made this clear to us since he has seen so much." Louise said.

"He wanted us to be safe and have a happy life. Shadow wanted us all to live like that." Tiffania said.

The boys continued fighting with their swords. Sparks created from the collisions of their swords flew everywhere till they were locked in place with both of them fighting in dominance. They eventually separated to take a breather.

"I think it's time for you to understand my sword, Saito." Shadow said.

"I'll do the same thing." Saito replied.

The boys exchanged their swords, surprising Louise and Tiffania.

"What are they doing?" Tiffania asked.

"They're switching their respective weapons." Louise said.

Saito held Zenyōso while Shadow held Derfflinger.

"Let's start." Shadow said.

Both Gandálfr began clashing with each other. Saito, through instinctual learning, managed to switch Zenyōso to its wind form. He then charged forward with the wind sword to Shadow. Both were at a deadlock till Saito channeled wind blades.

"Oh? So you have the potential to use the elements from Zenyōso. That's a factor you should take advantage." Shadow lectured.

Shadow moved back from the sharp wind blades before they managed to cut him.

"This is interesting. It seems that my sword allowed you to utilize its elemental forms. It is a magic sword so it seems you can use it." He said.

"It brought quite a surprise for me though. I'm more used to Derfflinger, since he's a good partner." Saito said.

"I appreciate your preference, Partner. However, you'll need to know how to use Shadow's sword in case we switch." Derfflinger said.

The boys continued attacking each other with fierce determination. Although the other students, Sonic and his friends were practicing for the battle, everyone couldn't help but be amazed for them.

"Whoa, Shadow's looking serious in this one." Sonic said.

"He also wants to prepare himself, along with Saito, to fight. They are doing this to protect the people they both care for." Tails said.

Everyone began to watch as the two Gandálfr were fighting. A deadly dance of swords was shown in quick blurs as both were trying to fight back. Their strengths were at a stalemate, despite Shadow's experience in fighting.

'For someone like Saito to reach my level of strength, he probably has trained himself to become strong. With Gandálfr's power, he is able to keep up at me, despite me not using any Chaos power.s' Shadow admitted in thought.

Saito decided to mimic Shadow's Iiado technique with the wind sword. He made a swift swing that created a large blade of wind. Shadow performed the same feat, using his Chaos energy. Both waves fought for dominance before exploding due to excessive combustion. Saito eventually fell due to lack of stamina.

"I'll have to get used to that... I liked the spar we had." Saito said.

Shadow chuckled and picked Saito up. The boys exchanged their swords back.

"That was great to match someone with skill. This also helped with our stamina as well." Shadow said.

Saito noticed that he fought on a longer period of time and didn't seem fazed. However, using Zenyōso's abilities were very taxing to him.

"Your sword drained me of my stamina so I'm unable to push myself any further. How were you able to handle the strain?" Saito asked.

"My Chaos energy combines with the sword to make the elemental effect. It does cause some fatigue to me at first. Since I also imbued Derfflinger with the same energy, he also absorbed it." Shadow said.

"Partner, he's right. I never felt such potent energy. It's much denser and powerful." Derfflinger said.

Before Saito realized it, the energy stored in the sword was transferred in his body. He could feel the Force of Chaos coursing in him.

"It seems like you now have the ability to manipulate the Force of Chaos without a Chaos Emerald now. It's a new power for you, so try to get used to it." Shadow said.

######

The next day, classes went as usual for the students. During the end of the classes, everyone began their training. Saito was able to get some grasp from the Force of Chaos.

"Listen carefully, Saito. The key trick to manipulate the chaos energy in you is to imagine and concentrate it. I'll teach you my trademark ability, Chaos Spear." Shadow said.

He made chaos energy course in his hands. It formed into the shape of a spear made of lightning.

"The Chaos Spear is a bolt of chaos energy. The spear has destructive capabilities if fully charged. One spear can pierce through anything." Shadow lectured.

Saito concentrated on his right palm and was able to channel said energy, forming a spear. He then hurled it at a distance. It flew off at an incredible speed before it dissipated.

"Well, you caught up pretty quickly. Now that you have some basics with using said energy, you'll have to find ways to manipulate said energy into a force of nature." Shadow explained.

Saito nodded and began to channel chaos energy in Derfflinger. Much to the sentient sword's surprise, the energy was like a powerful surge.

"Wow, Partner. This energy is incredible... I also have the ability to channel said energy." The sword said.

"A new power to help protect others..." Hien said.

While everyone continued to train, a messenger from the royal palace arrived. He had an astonished expression on his face. Upon arriving, the messenger pulled out a scroll.

"To all the students in Tristain academy, I beat grave news for everyone..." The messenger said.

Saito, Shadow and everyone else heard the messenger. They stopped their training to hear what he will say.

"I've received news of Albion... The country has been renamed the New State of Reconquista and declared war to Tristain!" The messenger said.

Everyone was in a panic upon hearing the news. Shadow, sensing the pandemonium, flared his chaos energy. This immediately caused everyone to stop.

"Do not let your fears take control of you right now! That's what they want and will take advantage of you! We all must stand together to repel Reconquista!" Shadow yelled.

This made everyone reasoned within themselves, reclaiming their spirits. Saito joined in, showing a serious expression.

"This is a threat we cannot take lightly. Tristain may be a small country in Halkeginia, but we have help to fight back. We mustn't let Reconquitsa do as they wish. Many families will be in threat of being lost in war." Saito explained.

Everyone was now determined to fight. Seeing everyone in a battle ready mood, Sonic and his friends couldn't help but be awed from the two Gandálfr's' speech.

"It's like Shadow has become a natural leader." Sonic said.

"This leadership may prove vital for this country to be saved." Blaze said.

######

In the newly named New State of Reconquista, Cromwell was with Fouquet.

"All of Albion, nobles and peasants, are bowing in servitude to you, Your Excellency." Fouquet said.

Cromwell smiled with a sadistic smirk. He raised his left hand in a cocky manner.

"The people should fear the power of this ring." He said.

"It was worth the trouble in stealing it from the Water Spirit in Lagdorian Lake." Fouquet said.

"It is but a foothold to take control of Halkeginia. However, setbacks are in place. A major one was the loss of Wardes." Cromwell said.

"How will we remedy this problem?" Fouquet asked.

"We will take the country of Tristain. There, we can take over Halkeginia from the inside out." Cromwell said.

"We're already prepped since Albion has their Dragon Knights. Tristain will have no chance in surviving the assault." Fouquet said.

"The only question is, when will Albion be closest to the continent?" Cromwell said.

"In three days, when the solar eclipse starts, Albion will be near the mainland." Fouquet said.

"Let's prepare the troops. We have a large army so we can get ready for the invasion." Cromwell said.

* * *

Ending 1: Kokia - Fate

* * *

That's all from here.

Sorry I took too long. Writer's block.

Any questions, send a review.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: War of Reconquista, Part 3: Sorrow and Death.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 1: Koji Yusa - Break Your Destiny

* * *

Everyone was prepared to fight the battle. Shadow then recalled about Albion's location and smirked.

"We still have time to prepare. Albion has only one chance for it to invade here." He said.

"How so?" Louise asked.

"When does the continent show up to La Rochelle?" Shadow asked her.

"Albion tends to move with the two moons, Eweca and Ladin. The only time the floating continent comes to La Rochelle is when the two moons are close to each other." Louise said.

'A gravitational phenomenon... Due to the gravity effects from the two moons, the floating continent is essentially locked into their place. Although a planet's gravity is typically stronger than a moon, the tidal locking causes Albion follow the moons than staying near the surface.' Shadow thought carefully.

Everyone noticed how hard Shadow was thinking. His eyes were closed as he keep thinking.

'The floating continent may take a few days at most for Reconquista to invade... Other than the port town of La Rochelle, there shouldn't be any towns... Oh no...' Shadow thought, showing a concerned face.

Everyone noticed how stressed Shadow looked. They were all confused as to why.

"Listen everyone, for I will not explain this twice... Reconquista plans to invade from La Rochelle... But, they won't strike there." Shadow said.

"Where will they strike at, Shadow?" Tails asked.

Shadow pulled out his magic map for everyone. He laid it down on the ground and resume his explanation.

"They're planning to hit the village, Tarbes. That place doesn't have any military personnel station there, thereby making it vulnerable. If Reconquista claims this territory, Tristain may end up being defeated. We have to head to the village while we have the time!" Shadow forewarned.

Siesta, who heard the shocking news, was now worried for her family and the people in the village. She nearly collapsed from hyperventilation. Saito managed to catch her before she fell.

"Are you certain about this!?" Louise asked.

"I'm entirely certain about this. They're intending to strike Tristain by taking its territories and resources from the inside out. You all already know what will happen once Reconquista accomplishes this." Shadow confirmed.

The staff and students were in shock. Some of the staff were surprised on how intelligent Shadow was.

"Then we can prepare for their invasion. Problem is, it'll take three days to travel via horse to reach the village." Colbert said.

"Leave the traveling to me. I can get us all there in just a few seconds. But first, I need to pay a visit to Princess Henrietta in regards of what we spoke about here." Shadow said.

Louise came up to Shadow, following with Saito and Tiffania.

"All four of us are coming to see her. I don't want my childhood friend to be encumbered from this." Louise said.

"My cousin may already know that Reconquista declared war, but she doesn't know where they'll hit. I want to help as well." Tiffania said.

"I got your back in this, Shadow. You have been a good friend and I'll be ready to fight alongside you." Saito said.

Shadow smiled in response. He then channeled blue chaos energy before using its power.

 **"Chaos Control!"**

The quartet disappeared from Tristain Academy. Sonic and his friends were with the students, waiting patiently for a response.

######

The quartet arrived in the royal castle, at the throne room. Henrietta was surprised of the sudden appearance from them.

"Oh Louise, Tiffania, Shadow, Saito... What brings you four so suddenly?" She asked.

"This is an urgent message. The messenger who came to Tristain Academy informed us of what happened with Albion. We came here to provide new information." Shadow said.

Henrietta's mother, Marianne, was skeptic at first. However, Henrietta was able to convince her to let the quartet speak.

"Please share us your information." Marianne requested.

"Follow us to the Chaos Void. We'll talk there." Shadow said.

Immediately, everyone in the room disappeared in a flash of light.

######

In the Chaos Void, Shadow began his discussion with Henrietta and Marianne.

"Princess Henrietta... Queen Marianne... It is with a heavy heart that I reveal this to you... Reconquista intends to attack at a village to overthrow your country." Shadow said.

The queen and princess gasped in response when Shadow revealed what he said.

"Which village will Reconquista attack?" Henrietta asked.

"A village called Tarbes, which is close to La Rochelle by a day via horse ride." Saito said.

The sudden revelation was a surprising moment for Henrietta and her mother. Marianne began to question the quartet.

"How certain is this information?" She asked.

"The staff from Tristain academy asked the same thing. I'm not lying on what we mentioned. It's without a doubt." Shadow said.

"Hear his words out, Your Majesty. The moment he finds something out pertaining to a threat, they are not with lies. He speaks with truthfulness." Louise said.

Marianne was convinced with what Louise said. The queen relented.

"Alright. If what you say is true, and I believe it is, then the troops must be mobilized to prevent this invasion. Since Reconquista is based in Albion, it'll take them three days for our troops to reach the village. We won't be able to make it in time, because the moons will be close at three days, giving Reconquista the opportunity to strike." Marianne said.

"Leave that to me. I can transport your troops to the area. It'll take me a few seconds to bring the troops there." Shadow said.

"Your Chaos Control... Considering the factors we have in advantage, we may very well win this battle. With your ability, we will be able to send our troops to the village." Marianne said.

The quartet smiled with acknowledgment.

"Thank you for providing this new information. We will amass the troops as quickly as we can. Once we have the troops ready, we'll let Agnès know when to come and message you." Marianne said.

Everyone teleported out from the Chaos Void.

######

Everyone was back in the throne room. Agnès was there till the light from Chaos Control appeared.

"What happened here? Why was the royal family in that light?" She questioned.

"At ease, Agnès. I received news from Shadow on where Reconquista is planning to attack. Get your squad and the Knights ready. We'll be heading out to war soon." Marianne said.

"Are you certain about this? We don't have the military power to drive them away, let alone deal a heavy blow to Reconquista." Agnès said.

"Shadow appears to be prepared to fight. I don't think he will be fighting alone." Marianne reassured.

"Very well... I trust you." Agnès said.

######

Back in Tristain Academy, the quartet arrived via Chaos Control.

"Were you able to talk with the royal family of the situation?" Rouge asked.

"Not just share the info... We also convinced the queen and Princess to declare war on Reconquista." Shadow said seriously.

Several students protested from the news. However, Shadow flared his chaos energy in response, shutting their mouths.

"Complain all you want, but your homeland is in danger. For starters, Reconquista will kill your families if you don't step up to fight against them. We may be outnumbered, but we have a chance to throw them off Halkeginia. My friends who came from my world are like me. They're gifted with powers and abilities of their own." Shadow said.

"How will we know that we're able to drive them off?" Guiche asked.

"You recalled that time back in Albion, Guiche?" Shadow asked.

Guiche wisely kept his mouth quiet. He then noticed Shadow's expression appearing numb.

"I'll be honest though. We may experience some casualties in this battle. However, compared to what we're fighting against, it's better than having entire families lost." Shadow said.

Everyone was surprised on what Shadow explained. This managed to help reignite the fighting spirit for them.

"We will be heading to the village of Tarbes shortly. The trip will be brief so be sure to get ready." Shadow said.

"How long will we all be staying there?" Reynald asked.

"For three days. The invasion will start once the moons of Halkeginia get close." Shadow said.

"The solar eclipse will start during that time! They're being crafty to use the eclipse to camouflage in the sky." Colbert said.

"Indeed. But they'll wish they attacked during the night. We'll anticipate their invasion." Saito said.

"What about the people living there?" Montmorency asked.

"We'll need to evacuate everyone out of the village. While I teleport you all to the village, I have to remain here to await the Knights from the military force." Shadow said.

"I see now. You're intending to use Chaos Control to bring them there." Sonic deduced.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we have to worry specifically at Tarbes. Hence why I have two of my friends look after the town in the dark." Shadow said.

"Alright. Let's go." Knuckles said.

Everyone gathered around Shadow. They linked arms at their shoulders, allowing Shadow to teleport everyone to Tarbes.

 **"Chaos Control!"** Shadow said.

The whole student body and staff from Tristain Academy, Sonic and his friends all teleported away.

######

In the village of Tarbes, everyone was enjoying a peaceful day. Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared. From the light, everyone in Tristain arrived.

"We're here in Tarbes. Now, listen everyone. Warn the villagers about the impending invasion. I need to teleport back to the academy to bring some key items for this battle." Shadow said.

Before anyone could answer, Shadow and Tiffania teleported back to the academy.

"You heard what Shadow said. Let's hurry and help get everyone out of the village." Silver said.

Everyone scattered to warn the villagers.

######

Back in the academy, Shadow and Tiffania arrived. They waited patiently for Agnès to arrive with troops.

"Shadow... Will we be able to push Reconquista away?" Tiffania asked.

"We will be able to. In case we need more battle power, we have the Chaos Emeralds as a last resort. They have incredible power, much more than what I can accomplish." Shadow said.

Tiffania held Shadow's left hand closely. She was starting to shake, garnering Shadow's attention.

"What's wrong? Why are you shaking?" Shadow asked with concern.

"I'm scared about this... I don't know any spells that are capable of fighting". Tiffania said.

Shadow gently squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"Have you forgotten our promise months ago?" Shadow said, showing his pinky finger.

Tiffania then recalled the promise and felt calm.

"I haven't forgotten. I trust you, Shadow." Tiffania said.

He smiled in response. Hien glowed in a gold color. Tiffania held Shadow's hand closely, feeling his warmth.

'I always feel safe whenever Shadow is with me. I can't describe why, but it's as though he is like a protective knight to me.' Tiffania thought.

Tiffania's heart rate began to increase, flushing her cheeks. It made her move close to Shadow at his face. He didn't anticipate the next action. His lips were suddenly claimed by the elven girl.

"I want you and all our friends to come back alive, Shadow. I can't bare it if you suddenly died." Tiffania said.

Shadow's cheeks were red, but he nodded his head. He held Tiffania's face in a gentle manner.

"We should stay near the planes so we can bring them with us to Tarbes. Agnès is bound to come here any minute." Shadow said.

He managed to bring the planes out thanks to his superhuman strength. By then, Agnès came by.

"Shadow, I'm here with my squad and Tristain's elite troops, the Griffin Knights." she said.

"Oh... Ahem... Good job coming here, Agnès. Are we all set to heading to Tarbes?" Shadow asked.

Everyone shouted with a valiant yell. This made Agnès smile from Shadow's leadership skills.

"Okay then! We will be fighting our enemies in three days! These people are not humans, but demons wearing human skin. They have committed hideous crimes that have threatened the royal family, our friends, and our loved ones! We will end them and ensure they will never cause harm to the people we all know!" Shadow shouted.

The speech was filled with overwhelming vigor. The Knights were all battle ready.

"Get ready, everyone. This trip will take a few seconds but I require we all stay close so we'll all teleport." Shadow said.

By then, Twilight came by and flew at Shadow's shoulder.

"You want to come as well, Twilight? I won't stop you so come along. Chaos Control!" Shadow said.

The whole military group was teleported to Tarbes.

######

The students from the academy and the villagers were alerted by a bright flash of light. From the light, Shadow, Tiffania, Agnès with her squad, the ground troops, and the Griffin Knights all appeared. The two planes also arrived.

"Listen carefully, people of Tarbes. This is a serious situation. In three days, Reconquista this place. All of you must be prepared to flee from this place in three days." Agnès announced.

"How do you know when they will arrive?" A male villager asked.

"It's because they're based in Albion. The eclipse will come in three days so they'll take advantage of it. We must flee before they have a chance to strike here." Shadow said.

"Shadow, you can teleport everyone to Tristain Academy to protect them." Agnès suggested.

"Yeah, that would help." Sonic agreed.

Shadow sighed in response. He looked fatigued after warping the whole army in.

"I wish I could teleport large groups of people again, but my chaos energy has been drained due to how straining it is." Shadow said.

"I think we can take over, Shadow." Silver said.

"Alright... Do what you guys can do. I don't have much energy left so I need to rest." Shadow said before collapsing in exhaustion.

"Shadow!" Tiffania exclaimed, catching him.

She checked him and noticed how tired he looked. Tails also came to take a look.

"He's alright. It'll take a day at most for him to recuperate." Tails said.

Tiffania sighed in relief and held Shadow as he remained unconscious. The soldiers looked concerned on how he was.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Agnès reassured.

######

The villagers were being ordered by the soldiers to get their belongings before leaving their homes. Sonic and Silver were teleporting people to Tristain Academy. Despite their help, they were eventually fatigued due to lack of chaos energy.

"The population of the village is too large for them to teleport the rest. We'll have to bring them to Tristain by horseback." Louise said.

"Well, we have a backup plan. Let's load the carriages as much as possible. We need to make sure every last one of them is full." Saito said.

With the backup plan, Agnès and the troops made the villagers go into the carriages. About 70% of the population left Tarbes.

######

Three days have past as the military waited for the impending invasion. Shadow, Silver and Sonic were able to recover, but they still had fatigue. Outside, the hyperactive and psychic boys began talking.

"Sometimes I wish I brought my Power Rings with me." Sonic said.

"Nothing we can do about it... We did managed to save most of the people." Silver said.

"Still, we managed to get at least 80% of the population off from the village. I wonder what Shadow is doing." Sonic questioned to himself.

"He managed to teleport to meet with the royal family to inform her about the sudden appearance of the villagers." Silver said.

######

Shadow and Tiffania were with Queen Marianne and Princess Henrietta.

"Good job in getting most of the people out, Shadow. How many more are left in the village?" Marianne asked.

"I estimate about 20% are left in the village. My friends managed to transport the villagers here in Tristain to ensure their safety." Shadow said.

"We will be able to provide the villagers with food and shelter. Once the war is over, we'll help rebuild their village." Henrietta said.

"Alright... We're doing the best we can to get the remaining population out. Please note that several carriages are loaded with the villagers. They'll be here tomorrow." Shadow said.

"I understand. Please head back to help the remaining population" Marianne said.

Shadow nodded. Before he could teleport, Henrietta walked up to him and held his right hand.

"Thank you for protecting my people, Shadow. Also, thank you for protecting my cousin." she said.

Shadow blushed in response. He cleared his throat to suppress his blush.

"I'll be heading back to Tarbes to make sure the rest of the villagers leave by tomorrow." Shadow said.

With Chaos Control, Shadow and Tiffania disappeared from the throne room.

######

Up in the sky, three battleships were flying. The largest of the three showed Cromwell with a large squad of soldiers with dragons.

"The kingdom of Tristain has declined our request to surrender. Our proud warriors!" Cromwell said, showing Andvari's ring.

"Under this holy light, use your grand powers to overwhelm them!" Cromwell ordered.

######

Shadow and Tiffania arrived in Tarbes. She was rather nervous.

"We should look for any of the villagers here. We have at least a day till Reconquista arrives." Shadow said.

Before they started looking around, the couple noticed Danielle wandering about.

"Danielle? What are you doing here in the village?" Shadow asked.

The little girl turned and saw the couple.

"I'm sorry, but the orphanage isn't ready to leave yet." Danielle replied.

"Tell the caretaker to hurry. We don't have much time." Shadow said.

Danielle noticed how concerned Shadow was. She nodded with a determined expression and ran. Before she had a chance to do so, a crossbow arrow was suddenly shot. Shadow, in reflex, dashed to Danielle, taking the shot on his left arm.

"Ugh!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Shadow!" Tiffania and Danielle said in worry.

Despite his injury, Shadow ignored the pain and looked to where the bolt was launched. He saw a Reconquista assassin and quickly dashed at him. The assassin had enough time to launch a second bolt that pierced Danielle's heart. Shadow, in quiet rage, immediately pierced the assassin's chest, shredding his internal organs in the abdomen.

"Oh no... Danielle!" He said.

(Play Epic Battle Fantasy II OST: Organ Jaws)

Shadow rushed to where Danielle was and saw her bleeding out. Several scouts from Reconquista were nearby.

"What a waste... The kid tried to protect her hero but he failed." One of the scouts said.

Shadow lost his mind, staring at Danielle's body. Pure, uncontrolled rage was surging in his whole body. The result was blood red chaos energy, creating lightning around him.

######

Near the village, everyone felt the sudden wave of chaos energy.

"What was that!?" Tails asked.

"This energy... It belongs to Shadow!" Knuckles said.

"Where is he!?" Blaze asked in slight panic.

Everyone saw the powerful energy surge at a distance. It was a though a hurricane was being created near them.

"Oh no... This energy... It feels like Shadow's going berserk!" Saito said.

"That's not good at all... He'll slaughter everyone around him!" Louise said.

######

Shadow's body was completely still. He didn't move an inch.

'No... No...! NOOOOO!'

Memories of interaction with the girl began to repeat. Some memories of Maria Robotnik surfaced. His inability to protect an innocent child began to haunt him. The memory of Maria's death resurfaced with Danielle's death playing in his mind.

"Kill him for he is a threat, including that girl." One of the soldiers said.

By then, his body began to shake violently. He closed his eyes, hiding his sorrow. He was trying to not to lose himself but the emotional pain was too much. He then opened them, unleashed a sudden wave of energy. Chaos energy began to engulf him.

"Ugh... Grrr... GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chaos energy surged into the sky, creating a violent explosion. A large pillar of blood red energy surged catching everyone's attention. The pillar of chaos energy was visible for all to see. The scouts that were nearby ended up being torn apart from the force. From ground zero of the explosion, a being of golden armor was shown. The sound of heavy breathing echoed along with the occasional growling before a roar sounded out.

(Epic Battle Fantasy II OST: Organ Jaws ends here)

* * *

Ending 1: Kokia - Fate

* * *

That's all from here.

Note 1: The rage scene at the end took some time for me to think how it'll work.

Note 2: A new transformation will be shown in the next chapter.

Note 3: Heads will roll.

Any questions, send a review.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: War of Reconquista, Part 4: Asura Shadow.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 1: Koji Yusa - Break Your Destiny

* * *

(Play Dark Chronicle OST - Sun)

A being of what appeared to be in gold armor roared violently. Tiffania, whom saw what happened, felt the Chaos Emeralds getting cold. She could also hear a name from the chaos energy being emitted.

"Asura Shadow..." Tiffania said, feeling the palpable emotions.

She didn't went back with the academy students. Tiffania remained near Danielle's body, despair filling her heart. Everyone arrived to see the golden being walking out of the crater. It was growling with a threatening aura. A familiar flame was shown at the chest, glowing with a dark, amber color.

"That's...!" Saito exclaimed, noticing the flame.

The crossbow bolt that lodged into the being's left arm began to move out of him. The blood was shown in a gold color.

"THAT'S SHADOW!" Everyone said in shock.

The being was now identified as Asura Shadow, only he was completely different. His entire body was a metallic, gold color, including his shoes, gloves, and red marks. His eyes were now a white color and shining otherworldly. The whole form was a physical representation of his anger, now unshackled and loose.

"Reconquista... RECONQUISTA!" Asura Shadow bellowed manically.

Waves of powerful chaos energy raged like ripples on the ground. All the soldiers and Agnès were scared in seeing this form.

"What caused him to snap like this...?" Agnès asked.

They saw Tiffania, who was crying. Upon looking carefully, they saw a young girl with a crossbow bolt through the heart. Everyone connected the dots to figure out what happened.

"How cruel... They murdered an innocent child." Montmorency said.

"I'll never forgive them... Never!" Saito said, unknowingly channeling chaos energy in him.

'Shadow... You cared for that young girl deeply... I can't imagine loosing someone so close like that.' Blaze thought with a tear.

Twilight was with Tiffania, sensing the threat Shadow was. The young dragon also felt the sadness within his heart, making it shed tears.

######

Reconquista's soldiers began to pour into the village. Several knights riding on their dragons began to fly out in large swarms. Tails and Saito started their planes to handle the Dragon Knights.

"We'll take care of the flying troops. Focus on the ones at the ground!" Saito said.

The two pilots began to shoot down the dragons from the sky. Before the Griffin Knights and ground troops from Tristain could advance, the sound of cannons firing echoed in the sky. Asura Shadow, seeing the airships, began to charge chaos energy on his palms, creating a red-white sphere of explosive energy. He made it grow large till he compressed the ball before hurling it to one of the ships. When the ball of compressed chaos energy was shot out, a large explosion occurred. Powerful winds blew across the area. This caused Saito's plane to crash. Before crashing, he was able to control it to land near the forces of Tristain without risking casualties.

"What energy...! He destroyed one of the ships like it was nothing!" Knuckles said with fear.

Louise, having sensed Asura Shadow's emotions, suddenly went psychologically numb. In truth, her dormant powers awakened. She was preparing to use her magic that awakened after feeling the immense power.

"Partner! Protect Louise! She's awakening her true magic potential!" Derflinger said.

Saito began to fight off the troops who were intending to kill him. He made his way to Louise and prevented the enemy troops in attacking her. Asura Shadow, despite his palpable rage, recognized his friends and enemies. He also killed the soldiers, protecting Louise and Saito.

"Just a little longer! She's almost done!" Derflinger said.

By then, a burst of magic suddenly appeared at the second flying battleship. The whole entire ship was destroyed, killing off the troops on board.

"This is...the power of void?" Saito said in shock.

Louise then fainted from the powerful aftershock. Only one airship was left. Asura Shadow flew up to it and began to fight his way in it.

"RRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

With roars of rage, he literally torn the whole ship apart, leaving nothing of it in a matter of seconds. The ship was seen being cut in several pieces before being burned away by the oppressive aura.

######

At the ground, several troops from Reconquista were rushing to kill their way to Tristain. Sonic, his friends, the students from Tristain academy, and the troops from the royal army held them off.

"They just keep coming!" Malicorne said.

"Now's the time to fight and not complain!" Guiche said.

"Don't give up now! Keep fighting them!" Reynald said.

"Easy for you to say." Kirche complained.

"Fight." Charlotte said.

######

Espio and Rouge were fighting off several soldiers who sneaked their way in Tristain. Some Royal Knights stationed at the gates helped them ward off the intruding enemies.

"The invasion has started. Shadow knew what he said." Espio said.

"Let's take care of them. We can't let them get past us." Rouge said.

From a distance, they saw a large trail of chaos energy surge in the sky before a shockwave suddenly came. The energy caused everyone to feel Shadow's rage in the region.

"Is this...Shadow's rage?" Espio said in shock.

"What palpable rage... I could also feel his sadness..." Rouge said, feeling his pain.

######

Amy, Cosmo, Cream and Charmy were guiding the villagers away from the battle.

"Please follow us in this direction. We'll be able to help guide your way to safety." Cream said.

By then, the trio all felt Shadow's rage screaming out in the sky. They never felt such grief and madness.

"Shadow..." Cream wept.

"What happened to you?" Amy questioned, crying tears.

"~Shadow, why do I feel this pain from you~?" Charmy said in a somber tone.

"Oh Shadow..." Cosmo said in a downhearted tone.

######

Sonic, Silver, Knuckles and Mighty were able to join and fight alongside Tristain's forces.

"I've been in this scenario a few times to know. However, fighting those that take lives for their sadistic pleasure is NOT COOL!" Sonic snapped.

He performed a continuous chain of homing attacks. With each attack, a Reconquista soldier had his neck snapped beyond 180 degrees in a circumference. They didn't realize what happen till they fell to the ground, dead.

"Shadow was right about all of you... Even Eggman wouldn't go this far..." He snarled.

Knuckles was just as aggressive as Sonic was. Each soldier that attempted to attack him ended up being punched so hard, some were sent flying several meters into the sky. Others had their bones fractured, causing them to bleed internally to death. With chaos infused punches, some soldiers were obliterated.

"Demons in nothing but human skin... Shadow made the perfect description for you all." Knuckles snarled.

Mighty joined in the fray with Knuckles. His punches were just as brutal, sometimes causing disembowelment or total obliteration of the victim.

"We'll make sure they won't harm another innocent...!" Mighty shouted.

Silver used his psychokinesis to levitate the enemy troops around him.

"People like you threaten the future of this world. Be gone now!" He shouted.

With a forceful wave, Silver essentially threw them to the horizon.

"How far did you throw them, Silver?" Sonic said, coming up to him.

"All the way to the ocean, far from the shores." Silver said in a dark tone.

'Seems like Shadow's instinct to kill has rubbed off on you.' Sonic thought.

Blaze, on the other hand, was like a raging flame. Each soldier she approached suffered the fate of spontaneous combustion. They screamed in pain, trying to extinguish the flames. Their attempts were all for naught, turning them to ash in the process.

"All of you... Because my soul has been alit with flames, you are forever condemned in Hell!" She said.

######

The forces of Reconquista were now frightened from the number of their troops being killed.

"Those kids are killing us as though they were swatting a fly...! We need to prepare a different form of attack!" A Reconquista scout said.

By then, an explosion of chaos energy surged in the battlefield. It was a bright red explosion that engulfed a large squad of Reconquista troops. A large cloud of dust obscured the carnage.

"By the Founder...!" A Reconquista soldier said.

Emerging from the smoke cloud, Asura Shadow walked out. The being endured the explosions but it served to rile him up. The eyes were shining brightly as though a supernatural force was possessing him. He gave an ethereal stare at the enemy soldiers.

"That being...!" A Reconquista soldier said, charging to him.

Before the soldier realized it, Asura Shadow quickly swiped his left arm, like a sword. The speed was so quick, the soldier didn't realized that he was bifurcated. He had a shocked expression before his upper half slid off from the waist up. Asura Shadow created an orb of red chaos energy and hurled it to the body, disintegrating it.

"A... A God of Destruction..." A Reconquista soldier stated in shock.

Asura Shadow walked in a menacing manner to the enemy soldiers. His hitched breathing was more frightening than his posture. The Reconquista soldiers were in a state of complete shock and fear.

"Mercy..." One of the soldiers begged.

Asura Shadow looked at the man with a hollow stare. The soldier then attempted to impale Shadow with a dagger, but the blade melted from the intense pressure from the chaos energy.

'He's a deity of death...' the soldier thought.

In cold blood, Asura Shadow stabs the man's chest with his right arm before pulling out his heart. He violently crushed it, causing blood to spray on his body.

"M-monster...!" The soldiers exclaimed.

The relentless slaughter was a hellish sight, even for Tristain's royal forces. All they could hear was shouts of wailing, dread, anger, pain, and sadness. The sadness, pain and anger all came from the violent roars that Asura Shadow produced. Wailing and dread came from the Reconquista soldiers as they struggled to stay alive. Some attempted to find their body parts that were cut off during the slaughter. Others were at the brink of death, screaming to the heavens above in vain for survival.

(Sun OST ends here)

######

At Cromwell's flagship, Cromwell noticed the oppressive power exploding at various spots where his army was. This made him shake on fright, feeling the force of it.

"Fouquet... It's time we use the secret weapon." Cromwell stated.

Fouquet was shown with a shocked expression. She couldn't what happened at the ground. What's worse, her commander was planning to use something dangerous.

"Lord Cromwell! Are you suggesting to use that!? We don't even know if it'll leave us unscathed!" Fouquet exclaimed.

"Tristain made the wrong choice to oppose me. Now I will make an example for what shall happen to Halkeginia!" Cromwell said with madness.

"A-as you wish, Lord Cromwell." Fouquet relented.

Underneath the ship, a portal formed. From it, a large dragon was shown falling. The body was a dull black color with a dull, gray underbelly. Its claws were long and sharp. Several rocks on it were glowing with a dark outline. The horns were sharpened wickedly with a tip, capable of piercing through stone. Its left eye was cut off, leaving a scar from where it was. Its right eye was shown in a glassy gray color, indicating it was dead for some time. Several cuts were matted all over its body. Some were fresh but some were old.

"By my command through Andvari's ring, I awaken you from your slumber!" Cromwell commanded.

The body of the dragon regained its original color. However, its eyes were glassy and didn't show any irises or pupils.

"Dark Dragon... Under my command, destroy my enemies and burn this village to the ground!" Cromwell commanded.

The dragon bellowed with a loud roar. By then, the floating ship's underbelly began to open. The dark dragon emerged from the ship. Upon being released, it was breathing black flames.

######

On the ground, Tristain's forces took notice of the dragon flying in the sky. Reynald instantly knew what it was.

"A Dark Dragon! Those are one of the rarest but dangerous breeds!" Reynald exclaimed.

"How dangerous is it?" Guiche asked.

"They're known for their violent behavior. Even if one was summoned as a familiar, there's a chance they can rebel." Reynald explained.

"That is dangerous... But how did Reconquista managed to acquire one, especially at its adult stage in life?" Malicorne questioned to himself.

"I don't think it was just acquired... Look at its body..." Louise said.

The academy students noticed several sections of its body were missing. Upon seeing the grievous wounds, Reynald immediately knew the situation.

"That's black magic...! Necromancy!" He said.

"Necromancy!?" Guiche said in shock.

Kirche and Louise were uncertain on how to respond, considering they don't know the term.

"Necromancy... It's a forbidden use of magic to reanimate corpses from death. Magic like this is forbidden for a good reason." Guiche said.

"How can we deal with a reanimated Dark Dragon then?" Montmorency asked.

"There are two ways to do end the magic. One is to take out the one manipulating the corpse, be it a Mage or an object. The second method is to completely burn the body with fire, till nothing but ash remains." Guiche said.

"But we don't have any spells capable of piercing through the dragon, let alone do minor damage. A Dark Dragon's scales are thicker than an Earth Dragon's...!" Montmorency said.

By then, the students noticed Shadow, walking his way to where the dragon is. Everyone paid attention as the now feral Gandálfr flew up into the air to confront the beast.

"Even in that enraged state, he knows who his friends are... Everyone, let Shadow take care of this!" Reynald said.

The forces of Tristain moved away from where Shadow and the Dark Dragon are fighting.

######

Asura Shadow and the Dark Dragon were looking at each other. Both roared loudly in the sky, creating a powerful shockwave.

(Play Sonic Adventure 2 OST - Biolizard)

"It's like a battle of the gods... Not even the Familiar Exihibition performance with Saito and Shadow can compare to this!" Reynald said.

By then, Asura Shadow charged forward like a bullet. The Dark Dragon roared and exhaled a stream of black flames. They were hot enough to melt the ground, but Asura Shadow endured the flames. He threw a powerful haymaker at the dragon's chest. A shockwave of chaos energy was shown spreading in the sky.

"All that power from one single punch!?" Guiche asked in shock as everyone on the ground felt the blast.

"This is insane!" Malicorne said.

This caused the dragon to stagger in the air before correcting its alignment in the sky. Before Asura Shadow could ready himself, the dragon moved and used its tail to hit him down to the ground.

"Shadow!" Everyone shouted in surprise.

Asura Shadow stood up, but his body showed evident cracks. The gut-wrenching sounds of the cracks were akin to a bone snapping. The sounds continued to occur as the cracks began to slowly spread.

"What's happening to him?" Guiche asked.

Everyone thought the same question till they saw a pressurized fountain of blood erupting from the cracks. They all realized that the transformation was harming Shadow!

"Oh no... Shadow!" Reynald shouted.

Asura Shadow looked to Reynald. The young mage was paralyzed from the hollow stare that Asura Shadow gave. Much to his surprise, he merely walked away from Reynald.

'He's only focusing on the Dark Dragon! This proves my speculation that he does know who's an ally... However, if he continues fighting, he'll kill himself!' Reynald thought.

Tiffania was more worried for him. Seeing the fountain of blood sputtering from the cracks, it made her rush to Asura Shadow.

"Stop it, Shadow! You're killing yourself!" She shouted, holding on to him.

Tiffania's attempts to stop him were unfortunate to be heard from deaf ears. Asura Shadow merely snarled, moving Tiffania off of him, and flew up to the sky to fight the Dark Dragon. Blood was pouring from the cracks on Asura Shadow's body.

"Why won't he listen to me...? He doesn't realize his body is starting to break apart..." Tiffania said in a sad tone.

"His rage and sadness is due to Reconquista's actions... We have seen this a few times when he snaps." Guiche said.

By then, the sky began to darken. The eclipse was starting.

"The eclipse has started... We don't have time to waste! Let's take down that flagship!" Henrietta said.

######

Asura Shadow continued his fight against the Dark Dragon. He unleashed a flurry of punches that appeared to be a blur.

"GRAAAAAAOOOOOOHHHHH!" The Dark Dragon roared.

Asura Shadow didn't pause as he continued his onslaught. He performed a powerful hammer punch that sent the dragon back to the ground. It landed harshly on its left side.

"Look, Shadow is physically overwhelming the dragon!" Guiche said.

Asura Shadow quickly descended from the sky like a meteor. He landed feet first on the dragon, creating a sizable crater. However, his legs couldn't handle the strain and cracks were running all over them. Blood started flowing at high pressure.

"He'll bleed to death before destroying the reanimated dragon at this rate! There has to be a way to stop him!" Montmorency said in concern.

"I don't know any way to get his sanity back right now... He's too consumed with his rage." Silver said.

Asura Shadow, despite losing blood, conjured a dark, gold flame. He made it increase to the size of a small planetoid.

"Oh crap... That blast will destroy us with the dragon! EVERYONE, RUN AWAY AS FAR YOU CAN FROM HERE!" Guiche yelled out.

Everyone began to run away from the site, not willing to take a chance and stay nearby. Asura Shadow hurled the giant fireball to the Dark Dragon. Upon making impact, the dragon's body was forcefully dragged to the sky as it was slowly turning to ash. Everyone saw the fireball rising to the sky before letting out a powerful explosion. The force of the explosion swept across the whole landscape, creating powerful gusts of wind. Luckily, none of the forces of Tristain were killed.

(Biolizard OST ends here)

######

At the ground, the forces of Tristain were amazed on what they saw.

"I never thought I would see such a force to be reckoned with... Tiffania, you have summoned a Demi-God..." Reynald said.

"He... He destroyed the reanimated dragon...in one blow!" Louise said on aghast.

(Play Dark Cloud 2 OST - Fading Consciousness)

Asura Shadow landed on the ground. However, he was still consumed in his rage. Waves of chaos energy surged in the landscape.

"What is this feeling...? Why are my eyes shedding tears?" Montmorency said, noticing her eyes were shedding tears.

Everyone in the battlefield stopped as they felt the palpable sadness reach into them. Men and women were crying, feeling the same emotion Shadow was emitting.

"This is...what Shadow is feeling...? It feels...so cold and painful." Tiffania said, crying.

######

Cromwell noticed his ultimate weapon was destroyed by Asura Shadow. He lost his mind upon seeing the Dark Dragon being destroyed.

"Fouquet, stall off the ground troops. I'm intending to use this flagship as a bomb." Cromwell said.

Fouquet couldn't say anything as she felt the sadness in the air. Cromwell forcefully made her jump off the airship, making her summon her golem in response.

######

No soldiers from both sides moved as tears of sorrow and despair were shown. Asura Shadow continued to bellow out his grief, not realizing his power is killing him.

"I can't...even understand why...I feel this sorrow so much. It's as though...Shadow's sending his emotions to us." Kirche said, crying.

Even Sonic and his friends were all weeping.

"I never thought I would feel Shadow's emotions this way... He must have endured it for so long." Mighty said somberly.

"Oh Shadow..." Blaze said with sympathy.

The bellowing continued, but everyone was able to regain their sense of reality.

######

Fouquet appeared near the forces of Tristain. She was being controlled by Cromwell, who was using Andvari's ring.

"It's Fouquet, the Crumbling Dirt! Watch out!" The Knights said.

Silver immediately got in front. This got everyone in surprise.

"Guiche, Kirche... I'll hold her golem still. Focus on destroying it." Silver ordered.

Guiche surrounded the golem with flower petals from his wand.

"By my command, all petals shall become oil... Alchemy!" Guiche said.

Immediately, the petals changed to oil. Fouquet was screaming in her mind to flee, but the magic from Andvari's ring prevented her control.

"Now Kirche!" Silver said.

"Fireball!" She said.

She hurled a giant ball of flame to the golem that ignited the stone construct. An explosion occurred that caused Fouquet to be thrown off. She was knocked out, allowing Guiche to form a cage of metal.

"Even if she's an earth Mage, she won't be able to break through this cage. It absorbs any magic from the victim" Guiche said.

Montmorency stared at Guiche, who looked different in her opinion. She couldn't help but blush, seeing how brave he looked. Guiche noticed the soldiers coming in.

"From the earth, rise as my weapon! Earth Glaive Forest!" Guiche commanded.

The earth suddenly sprouted several menhirs. Most of the Reconquista forces that were unfortunate to get caught in the spell got skewered.

"Don't hesitate, everyone. Fight alongside me!" Guiche said.

Silver began to assist Guiche by using the rocks as weapons. Using psychokinesis, he was able to hit the enemy soldiers with well-aimed strikes.

"You're not alone in this one, Guiche. Let me help." Montmorency said.

She began to conjure geysers of water. From the geysers, she manipulated the water into a compressed sphere.

"Drown in your graves!" Montmorency said with hate.

The sphere of water engulfed the troops heading to her. They couldn't move and were drowning in a vain attempt to leave. All their bodies fell out of the sphere.

"They may be kids but their magic potential is just as lethal!" One Reconquista soldier said.

"Does it matter? We'll slaughter the kids in any way possible!" Another soldier said.

Reynald stepped in next. Wind was surging around his body. He had a distasteful expression on his face.

"Purge in a cyclone of destruction!" He said.

A tornado suddenly formed in front of him. It surged forward, ensnaring any Reconquista troops in its path.

"Most of the forces are dead. We'll have them retreating from Halkeginia." Louise said.

Before anyone moved, Asura Shadow landed on the ground. Tiffania ran up to him.

"Shadow! Please come back to us! I don't want you to die!" She screamed.

He then looked at Tiffania. He began recalling how she always smiled. The memories of the Elven girl began to appear in his mind. This allowed Shadow to break free from his rage. With much of his stamina used up, his metallic gold skin shattered, revealing Shadow in his human appearance.

"Shadow!" Everyone yelled.

Shadow's body was bloodied. His skin showed evident areas from where blood erupted from his body. He also looked pale due to anemia.

"Wha... What happened here...?" Shadow said in a tired tone.

"Don't tell me you forgot what you did, dude..." Sonic said.

"The last thing I remembered was trying to reach out for a girl named Danielle... But then..." Shadow paused.

He began to recall what happened. His anger quickly came back but he calmed down.

"I slaughtered almost everyone from Reconquista, didn't I?" Shadow asked reluctantly.

"Dude, you turned into some metallic gold being. Whatever it was, we all saw what happened." Sonic replied.

"I don't feel like talking about it... It made me feel like a creature or a deity of destruction..." Shadow said with a headache.

Tiffania held him close, crying. This made Shadow feel terrible to see her cry.

"Oh Shadow... I felt your sadness when you transformed into that new form. I couldn't take it from there." she said, holding him close.

Shadow made a mild grunt, showing he was still in pain.

* * *

Ending 1: Kokia - Fate

* * *

That's all from here.

Note 1: Asura Shadow is essentially Shadow in a golden, metallic form from head to toe. This form is triggered when his rage exceeds any possible containment or reasoning. His irises disappear, leaving his sclera glowing white. The hands become sharp claws capable of slicing through tree like butter. Hien's appearance becomes a dark, yellow color. His level of chaos energy is compared to that of a god's. He does recognize his allies and will move aside from them to fight any enemy in his path. However, this form has drawbacks. Shadow's body cannot contain the power and will ultimately break down. The more he exerts himself, the more his body gets affected. Cracks and fountains of blood are the initial stage of break down. Once he snaps back, he'll be weakened. His wounds won't heal after he turns back.

Note 2: The emotions from Asura Shadow can be transferred to people unintentionally. Whatever he feels, the people feeling the emotions will feel the same thing.

Note 3: Necromancy was technically introduced through Andvari's ring. In Zero no Tsukaima, it does revive the dead, like Prince Wales. I made its power to reviving legions of undead soldiers.

Note 4: For those who are unable to picture Shadow as a human, search this link: morelikethis/326978435. (For the artist who made this picture, thanks for providing the inspiration for this fanfic.)

Anything else, send a review.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: War of Reconquista Part 5: The legendary familiars

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 1: Koji Yusa: Break Your Destiny

* * *

Shadow was evidently fatigued from his transformation. He could barely move his body due to how much blood he lost.

"Ugh… Easy there, Tiffania. My transformation did some heavy damage to me." Shadow grunted in pain.

"I'm sorry, but I'm trying to move us away from the battle. I can't risk leaving you there." Tiffania said.

Shadow had a painful smile as he was being carried away from the battle. Louise and Saito came up to them and noticed Shadow's bloodied state.

"Shadow! Are you alright!?" Louise asked.

"Other than my body feeling weak, I'm fine. I just need to rest for a bit." Shadow said in exhaustion.

"That was a dangerous transformation, Shadow… I thought you would end up dying from it." Saito said.

Shadow looked down in guilt. He didn't like how his anger was becoming destructive to everything around him.

"I'm sorry, but when I saw Danielle took a lethal blow, I lost myself because I couldn't save her… I wasn't quick enough to protect her." Shadow said, consumed in his despair.

"Pull yourself, together, Shadow! We have to fight off Reconquista. They're not done with this battle." Saito said.

######

At Cromwell's flagship, he was visibly angered. With most of his forces killed and his plans foiled, Cromwell made the Ring of Andvari shine on his hand. An insane expressions was shown on his face.

"Rise my army and kill all who oppose me! No survivors shall escape!" He said.

The ring glowed in a bright purple light. It shined throughout the area.

"None shall defy my reign in Halkeginia!" Cromwell bellowed.

######

(Play Monster Madness: Battle for Suburbia OST - Final Monster Fest)

The dead Reconquista soldiers that were on the battlefield were resurrected from their deaths. However, they showed no emotions other than showing blank expressions. Reynald noticed the undead army and immediately began warning everyone.

"Everyone, this is necromancy! The leader of Reconquista is using a magical item that is causing these soldiers to rise from the dead! We have to burn the corpses to ash with fire magic so they will stop permanently. However, we need to find the magical item and take it away from him." Reynald explained.

"There are so many of them! How can we take on an army of zombies, a battalion no less?" Malicorne asked with fear.

"Focus on providing help for the fire mages. Reynald said that fire is the only thing that can kill them for good. Any method such as cutting them will only delay the inevitable." Guiche said.

"Leave that to us." Kirche and Blaze said.

"Go on. It's time for you two to fight actively." Guiche said.

Kirche and Blaze had their power of fire ready for combat. One of the soldiers quickly attacked them, but Blaze created a shield of fire. The undead soldier got caught in the inferno and turned to ash.

"My turn." Kirche said.

She commanded the fire Blaze produced to create a fire twister. The first squad of undead soldiers were unfortunate to be caught by the twister and incinerated. The undead soldiers moved back from Cromwell's command.

"Damn it… The puppeteer is manipulating the corpses away from the flames! We have to catch them to burn them down." Kirche said.

(Play Epic Battle Fantasy IV OST - Rage of the Abandoned)

Shadow, who was still recovering, stood up. He was limping his way to the battlefield. Tiffania attempted to stop him.

"Stop, Shadow. You're still wounded." she said.

"I can't rest yet… I have to fight this war… Everyone's lives are at stake and I can't just sit down. The situation just got worse..." Shadow said.

"No, Shadow. You won't be able to survive if you continue to fight." Tiffania said with tears.

"I might be able to. My transformation may have drained me of my stamina, but my connection to the Chaos Force will allow me to heal." Shadow said, drawing Zenyōso.

Kirche and Blaze noticed Shadow walking in front of them. They were surprised that he was still willing to fight, despite his wounds still healing.

"Darling, what are you doing? Your body hasn't healed yet." Kirche said.

"It would be a wise choice for you to stand down, Shadow. You were able to slay that dark dragon with that transformation, but it had a heavy price on you" Blaze said.

"The girls are right in this one, Shadow. You're getting reckless." Hien said.

"I don't care for what happens to me. I'm willing to put my life on the line to protect everyone… I won't allow Reconquista get away with the suffering they have caused! I am the protector of Tiffania Westwood, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow said with pride.

He caused Zenyōso to change into its fire form. With his left hand on the handle, Shadow focused his pyrokinesis on to the katana. Orange flames began to surround him, creating an aura of fire. Before anyone could expect what he was doing, Shadow swung his sword.

 **"Chaos Inferno Wave!"**

A wave of concentrated flames was sent like a bullet. The undead corpses that were in front of Shadow were sliced from the wave in less than a second. Shadow stylishly spun the sword before sliding the sword back into the sheathe. Upon making a 'click' sound, the undead soldiers were set ablaze. Their bodies quickly turned to ash before they collapsed. However, this overtaxed Shadow with his stamina. He lost his footing and collapsed. His sword turned back to normal.

"Shadow! Stop pushing yourself! You already did more than enough to help Tristain defend against Reconquista!" Louise begged.

######

Cromwell saw his forces were being decimated and was losing his sanity from overuse of Andvari's Ring. He began to use a different spell.

"By the power of this ring, my corpse puppets… Become an ethereal golem and crush all who dare oppose me!" Cromwell commanded.

(Rage of the Abandoned OST ends here)

######

The purple light shined brightly in the battlefield. Everyone noticed the light was moving to the ground like a rain storm. The corpses that were still in the battlefield began to levitate in the air.

"What's happening? Why are the corpses levitating?" Montmorency asked.

(Play Sonic 06 - The Black Shadow)

Reynald was starting to shake. He knew what was happening. Saito noticed his shaking and was concerned.

"Reynald? Are you alright?" Saito asked.

"No… I'm afraid that our undead enemies have become something worse…" he said.

The corpses began to float in the air till they began to converge. The forces of Tristain watched with a suspenseful feeling. The corpses began to form a giant.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Silver said with a shiver.

The corpses converged and formed a horrific amalgamation. Everyone watched with silent fear as the giant construct fell to the ground, creating a shockwave upon landing.

(The Black Shadow OST ends here)

"No… How could the leader know of this spell?" Reynald said with fright.

"What happened, Reynald?" Saito asked.

"That construct that the enemy leader made is a corpse golem… This one is rather dangerous to destroy due to its body made up of corpses. There's also another troublesome part… The corpse golem can't be burned down." Reynald explained.

Shadow, despite his weakened state, stood up from the ground. He could barely stand as his fatigue did not alleviate. Despite this, he placed his sword back in its scabbard.

"No Shadow! Not even your flames can burn this one down!" Reynald said.

Shadow didn't hear him as he launched himself in a homing attack on the corpse golem. However, a force field of magic suddenly blocked his attack. The backlash from the force field caused Shadow to be hurled into the ground.

"Ugh… What the heck was that?" He questioned.

"That's a troublesome spell called Counter. It reflects any form of attacks, whether physical or magical." Hien said.

"Let's see how it fares against Chaos energy… Chaos Spear!" Shadow said.

He hurled bolts of chaos energy to the corpse golem. However, the shield withstood the attack and created a ripple effect. The bolts of chaos energy dispersed.

"Even that didn't work… Hien, is there a way to break through the barrier?" Shadow asked.

"The only way to break through is the use of a void mage's power. However, I do not recall the spell needed to pierce through it." Hien answered.

"Any more ways we can punch through it then?" Shadow questioned.

"The barrier has a limit to how much damage it can reflect. If you can make your attacks stronger through any means, you may be able to punch through the barrier." Hien said.

"Alright… I'll need some help in this one." Shadow said.

He then used his homing attack and managed to use it to jump high into the air. Bringing Zenyōso out, he intended to impale the corpse golem from the head. Despite dropping like a boulder, the force was not strong enough to break the barrier. This flung Shadow across the battlefield, injuring him.

"Ugh… This might be a bit drastic for me, but I don't have much of a choice… I won't allow Cromwell to do as he pleases!" Shadow said, barely able to stand up.

Blood was flowing from his wounds as he was unable to heal from his Asura transformation. Despite this, Shadow refused to stop. He began to spin like a ball, charging light energy in his body. Saito knew what he was going to do.

"Everyone, stand back! Shadow is using a powerful attack." Saito said.

Sonic recognized what Shadow was planning to do. He smirked, knowing the attack.

"There' no time to play games." Shadow said, glowing with a royal yellow light.

Shadow slowly walked to the corpse golem. His face, once showing a calm look, suddenly turned serious. He released the light energy and dashed at near light speed.

"Now die!" Shadow shouted.

Shadow dashed at rapid speeds to the corpse golem. Everyone was watching and saw how fast he was moving. They were all shocked on how fast he moved.

"This is what Shadow can do? Dear Lord… I wouldn't survive from an attack like that" Guiche said with a shiver.

"He's not the only one, Guiche. I can do the same thing." Sonic said.

Shadow was trying to pierce through the barrier as much as possible. In his perspective, time was moving slow. However, to an outside viewer's perspective, he was unleashing a barrage of homing attacks in less than second. The barrier was flashing in ripples all over the corpse golem.

"Break…THROUGH!" Shadow yelled, channeling his chaos energy.

The barrier was starting to show evident strains. A crack was shown before it started to spread. However, it created a pulse of magic that interrupted Shadow's attacks. He was hurled from the blast, landing near the Forces of Tristain.

"Ugh… I nearly took the barrier out, but Cromwell's not going to risk losing, no matter the costs." Shadow said, painfully standing up.

"Easy there. You took quite a beating from that blast. You can barely stand, let alone fight that corpse golem. We can figure out a way to destroy it." a knight said.

Tiffania ran to Shadow, holding a healing potion. He noticed her running to him.

"Shadow, take this healing potion! Your injuries are becoming too dangerous for you to fight!" She said with desperation.

(Play Chaos Dragon, Red Dragon OST: Fight to the Death ~ Struggle)

Shadow drank the healing potion, but his wounds weren't closing. Tiffania noticed and was starting to worry whether his Asura form left him in this weakened state.

"Shadow, your wounds aren't healing at all. It's as though they refuse to close." Tiffania said.

"We'll figure out a way to destroy that corpse golem… More importantly, Shadow is not healing, even though he was given a healing potion… Could it be that Asura transformation caused him to lose his ability to heal?" Tails asked.

"We'll worry about that later. We got a golem to crush." Knuckles said.

Shadow was feeling the effects from his wounds. He was starting to get dizzy as he was losing a lot of blood.

'Dang it… I can't heal yet… My body is starting to feel weaker and cold…' he thought.

Shadow was trying to keep his sense of balance but his anemia proved to be a difficult task. His skin started to turn pale as a result.

"Shadow, get a hold of yourself! Don't faint on me!" Tiffania said.

Shadow was breathing heavily. His blood continued to pool on the ground, weakening him. He could feel his anemia getting worse.

'Damn… I'm reaching my limit… At this rate, I'll die before we find the weakness of the corpse golem… I can't die just yet...' Shadow thought.

He curled himself into a spin dash and attempted to attack the corpse golem as a last ditch effort. However, the Counter spell projected a barrier, blocking his attack.

"Stop, Shadow! You'll die at this rate!" Louise exclaimed.

(Fight to the Death ~ Struggle OST ends here)

Shadow refused to stop as his blood continued to flow out of his body. His entire body was stained, making him look dark crimson.

"I…will…not…stop… I…will fight… I…will make sure…that…I…protect…EVERYONE!" He said with vigor.

The Chaos Emeralds Tiffania possessed began to shine in a bright light. They suddenly levitated, almost as though they responded to Shadow's vigorous speech. Saito felt a sudden pull from the emeralds, feeling he needed to be surrounded by them.

'They're calling me to Shadow… I don't know why, but I must trust my instincts' Saito thought.

(Play Dust: An Elysian Tail OST: I Am Dust)

The Chaos Emeralds surrounded Saito and Shadow. Both felt the incredible power surging within their bodies.

'What is this power…? It feels warm and…strong...' Saito thought, overwhelmed by the power of the Chaos Emeralds.

Shadow and Saito were levitating in the air. In a miraculous event, Shadow's injuries were being healed. He then clenched his fists and stared at the corpse golem with renewed vigor.

"I will protect everyone in Halkeginia from people like you, Reconquista… They have taken Prince Wales from Albion and nearly killed Tiffania, who is a blood relative. I forever relive that horrible moment as I've lost someone precious. However, as long as I'm still here, I can prevent such events. I'm known as the Ultimate Lifeform in my world, but there's more to it than that. Your destruction among the innocent called me here to bring my wrath among all of you that are responsible. I've become a guardian that shall rid this world of your foul presence. I am Shadow, the Ultimate Familiar. I intend to protect from any form of injustice wrought by terrorists such as you. Throw down your weapons and leave or you will all fight an enemy unlike any you have seen." Shadow declared.

The light began to shine brightly before it blinded everyone from it.

(I Am Dust OST ends here)

######

At Cromwell's flagship, the leader noticed the bright light shining on the battlefield. This caused the psychotic leader to now realize the outcome of the battle.

"No… The ancient light that comes from the legendary familiar… It can't be… It exists from those two people!?" Cromwell questioned in shock.

He could only watch as the light grew ever brighter.

######

(Play Magi OST - L'Arabesque Sindria)

The forces of Tristain were all amazed of the light shining where Saito and Shadow were. Louise recalled what she read during her childhood.

'This is… The ancient light of the legendary familiar...' Louise thought with shock.

The light then exploded, creating a pillar of light. From the light, two figures were shown immersed in it. Shadow emerged first. His entire body was glowing in gold energy. His hair was now turned in a golden lemon color. The red marks, including the scar on his back glowed in a bright red color. The neckerchief was glowing in a platinum white color. His hair was shown spiking up on ends. The shirt and pants were glowing in a gold color. Zenyōso was also glowing in a pale gold color. The mythril diamond changed from a pale blue to a thick, gold color.

"Shadow…?" Tiffania said in question.

Near Shadow, Saito emerged. His hair, once black, was now a pure blonde-gold color. His clothing was now a gold and white color. Derflinger also had a new look. The blade was surrounded from the chaos energy and turned the blade into a royal yellow color. The hilt had a white diamond embedded at the base of the rain guard.

"Saito…?" Louise asked.

Both familiars had their eyes closed. Upon opening them, they showed their eyes in a ruby color.

"Let's end this!" they said in unison.

The two familiars were now in their super forms from the Chaos Emeralds. All of the people from Halkeginia were marveled from the sight.

"What is that? They have become something different." a knight from Tristain said.

"It's not just that… Look at them." Sonic said.

By then, they dashed forward, intending to destroy the corpse golem. Everyone watching were all shocked to see them flying.

"They can fly!?" Louise asked with shock.

"That's the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Saito and Shadow transformed into a super state given by the Emeralds. Shadow's speech must have caused the 7 Emeralds to respond to him." Sonic said.

######

The two super familiars flew to the corpse golem and dashed at supersonic speed. Saito was surprised on how fast he was moving but quickly set the thought aside to focus on the fight.

"That barrier is proving to be troublesome… We can't directly hit the corpse golem as long as it's still protected from Counter." Super Shadow said.

"Got a plan on how we can punch through it?" Super Saito said.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Super Shadow smirked.

Super Saito was confused as Super Shadow flew all the way into outer space. He then saw a faint yellow glow shining in the sky.

"Now I see… Talk about a bullet drop." Super Saito said.

######

In outer space, Super shadow began to roll like a ball. He then shot himself back down. The intense speed Super Shadow was showing ignited him on fire due to atmospheric reentry, supercharging Hien in result.

"Whoa… This has to be an insane but good idea to do." Hien said in shock, absorbing the fire.

This caused Hien to turn into a larger flame burning on Super Shadow's chest. Shadow held out Zenyōso and had the sword held over his head. Mustering his strength to the sword, Super Shadow slowed his spinning till he was at the corpse golem. With a mighty swing, the barrier tried to withstand the force of the attack, but it shattered from sheer pressure.

(L'Arabesque Sindria OST ends here)

######

The forces of Tristain were all shocked of what happened. Even Derflinger was shocked of the outcome.

"I can't believe it… Shadow shattered the spell with one swing." the sword said with shock.

"That was something that I thought of eight years ago." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Let's go and take this corpse golem down!" Louise said with vigor.

The knights had their vigor restored after the amazing display. They all marched forward, intending to destroy the corpse golem. Despite losing its barrier, it wasn't giving up without a fight. It began to pound the ground, causing the knights to be blown away from the shockwaves the attacks produced. Super Saito and Super Shadow moved at quick speeds, saving the knights that were thrown from the shockwaves.

"Everyone, concentrate your magic at a specific point of the golem. Unleash it at the same time in one go. That should destroy the corpse golem." Super Shadow said.

Tiffania, Louise and the mages all focused their magic to the golem's abdomen. Each had their respective elemental magic unleashed. Fire was unleashed in a condensed stream with water. Wind was hurled as a circular tornado while earth was hurled as a condensed spear. Tiffania had trouble unleashing her magic, but with vigor, she created a power blast of void magic. Louise also followed along, shooting a ball of void with Tiffania's blast. The resulting explosion caused the corpse golem to be ensnared by a pillar of light. Dust accumulated in the surrounding landscape, obscuring everyone's sight.

"Did it work?" Malicorne asked.

Silver, sensing the energy signature of the corpse golem, immediately realized it was far from over.

"No, it is not over yet." he said.

The corpse golem made a loud roar and made a powerful clap, creating a shockwave that dispersed the dust cloud. Super Shadow was angered to see how persistent the golem was. He then noticed the golem was absorbing traces of magic from the mages.

"Now I see… Everyone, stop using your magic! It's absorbing your attacks!" Super Shadow called out.

Although the mages stopped attacking with their magic to the corpse golem, it was too late. It absorbed enough mana to not only resist the attacks, but reformed the magical barrier.

"Dang it… It just regenerated its shield. We have to destroy it through means without magic. However, I'm afraid we're running short on time to think of a new plan… Our super form won't last long..." Super Shadow said.

The two familiars flew up to the sky and began dashing at intense speeds to the corpse golem, acting like living bullets. With some effort, they managed to shatter the barrier once again.

"This time, you won't regenerate that troublesome shield… **Chaos Control!** " Shadow said.

Immediately, time slowed down for him and Saito. They quickly began slicing the corpse golem at various points on its body. The time flow went back to normal, showing the corpse golem with numerous long gashes.

"Look! Saito and Shadow are overwhelming the corpse golem!" Reynald said.

The forces of Tristain watched as the two familiars in their super forms battling the corpse golem. The giant construct was trying to swat them off by flailing its arms.

"I'd say Cromwell is desperate in this… We have to finish this thing off right here and now." Super Shadow said.

(Play World's Greatest Battle Music Ever OST: Together As One)

"I'm with you on this… We'll put an end to this nightmare." Super Saito said.

Super Shadow smirked in response. The two Gandálfr began to charge chaos energy in their bodies to unleash a powerful attack.

 **"Chaos…SPEAR!"**

Both unleashed a powerful spear of condensed energy to the corpse golem. Both spears impaled the golem and exploded from energy instability. A thick cloud of smoke blocked everyone's sight from where the golem was.

"I don't think it would be destroyed that easily… That construct is rather stubborn, despite being made of corpses." Super Shadow said.

True to his instincts, the corpse golem was there, but slightly turned black from the explosion.

"You have got to be kidding me…!" Super Saito said.

Desperate and running out of time, Super Shadow curled himself into a ball and began to spin in place. The speed was so fast, the ground was being burned around him. Super Shadow took off at supersonic speed and impaled the corpse golem in its left leg.

"What is he doing!?" Louise asked.

"He seems to be planning to destroy it from the inside." Reynald said.

######

Inside, Super Shadow was continuing his way inside the construct.

'This might not be pretty, but I might be able to destroy it from the inside instead.' Super Shadow thought.

He continued to spin his way to the corpse golem's abdomen, grinding his way inside the construct to reach where the abdomen was.

"Blood, guts, and bones… How disgusting." Super Shadow commented.

He eventually found his way there and noticed an ethereal purple section that was dispersing the magical aura around the golem. Seeing that it was a core that kept the golem in place, Super Shadow decided to use his powerful technique to destroy it.

'Going out with a bang… This world is indeed worth protecting at the cost of my life. I'll continue to fight and protect it. For the people… For my friends, and my loved one, Tiffania. We all fight as one person… This nightmare ends now.' he thought.

Super Shadow channeled chaos energy, which glowed in a blood red color. He began to surge it all over his body. Feeling the intense pressure, he raised his arms in an x pattern before violently parting them.

 **"Chaos BLAAAAAAAASSSSSTTTT!"**

######

A powerful aura of red chaos energy began to surge out. The corpse golem was beginning to inflate like a balloon. The gashes it had were surging with red energy acting like lightning bolts. The forces of Tristain watched with sudden shock.

"Everybody move away from it!" Guiche commanded.

Everyone did so as the corpse golem continued to inflate rapidly. By then, a column of red chaos energy surged out of the construct's head before a brilliant, scarlet explosion occurred. The force was so strong, the corpse golem disintegrated. Not even ash was found, let alone a black soot mark from where it stood.

"He… He did it… HE DESTROYED THE CORPSE GOLEM!" Reynald called out in victor.

The forces of Tristain shouted with victory. They all praised Super Shadow and Super Saito for their efforts. However, they both looked towards the floating flagship.

(Together As One OST ends here)

######

Cromwell lost what's left of his sanity after he saw the corpse golem being destroyed. He commandeered his own ship to crash at the forces of Tristain.

Even the legendary familiar's ancient light will survive this! I will rule all of Halkeginia by my iron-fisted rule!" He said.

He forced the ship to go down to the ground with the windstones acting unstable. It was clear that he intended to kill everyone with him.

######

The two familiars realized what was about to happen and understood immediately: Cromwell was doing a suicide attack.

"Everyone, start running away, NOW!" Super Shadow said.

All the forces of Tristain were forced to run as they heard how serious the commanding tone was. Everyone fled from the battlefield as fast they could. Louise and Tiffania looked at Super Saito and Super Shadow for a brief moment before running away.

"I never thought we would be stopping something this catastrophic… It's been fun, Shadow." Super Saito said.

"It isn't over for us, Saito. We won't die that easily." Super Shadow smirked.

"Till the end." Super Saito said.

(Play Koji Yusa – Break Your Destiny version 2)

The two familiars flew off to stop the ship. They began to hold it, but it proved arduous.

-KIMI no TSUYOGARI o gyutto dakishimeta

setsunai yokogao sae zenbu ITOSHII-

Super Saito unknowingly channeled chaos energy in his body to strengthen himself. Super Shadow noticed and was impressed.

-kabe o kowasu tabi tsuyoku naru hito yo

boku no HITOMI ni kurui wa nai-

They began to slow the flagship's descent. However, Super Shadow noticed the energy from the windstone in the ship's engine surging.

-massugu sugiru mune no omoi

dare ni mo makenai kara-

Realizing the danger, the two familiars began to exert more of their effort to stop the ship.

-zettai kimi o hanasanai donna toki mo

mada mienai RASUTO wa boku ga kaeyou-

"This is heavy… We will push through!" Super Saito said.

-akuma mo tenshi ni mo tsubasa wa aru

motto takai sora e to michibikou-

"We WILL make it through! I will fulfill Tiffania's wish to protect everyone!" Super Shadow said.

-kore ijou egao o kumorasenai

tsunagaru kibou ga ima yami o hiki saitara

kimi to tomo ni

tobikoeru asu e Break Your Destiny-

The two familiars managed to slow the flagship's descent rapidly. The forces of Tristain watched with amazement as they saw the two boys holding back the ship with their strength alone.

-NAMIDA afuretara sotto nuguitai

niteiru SADAME seou chiisa na senanka-

Super Shadow's life began to flash within his sight. A few tears began to flow from his eyes as he relived the memories of his past.

-TSURAI genjitsu ga KIMI o tsudzun demo

hitori ni nanka sase wa shinai-

Super Saito felt his life flash before him as well. He couldn't understand why, but the feeling he got from the experience made his resolve ever stronger. Steeling his heart, he exerted more of his strength.

-kegareta machi ni saki hokotta

kegare shiranai hana-

Both familiars felt their respective master's thoughts. They felt the lingering sadness, but all felt a powerful sensation of hope with them.

-zettai KIMI o nakasenai BOKU dattara

sono DOA o hiraitara hitotsu ni nareru-

"They are waiting for us to return to them… Saito, we will pull through this so put your back to it and help me stop this!" Super Shadow said.

-ano toki kawashita yakusoku dake

zutto kono mune no oku hikatteru-

"I'm providing much of my strength as much as I can! Let's do this, Shadow! We are the legendary familiars!" Super Saito said.

-kore ijou KOKORO o kizutsukenai

kirei goto dake jyanai tsumi o hiki uketara

boku to tomo ni

maki okosu kiseki Break Your Destiny-

"Tiffania, watch us… For we will protect everyone we hold dear..." Super Shadow said to himself.

-mieru sekai ga subete jyanai koto wo-

In a stunning display, the legendary familiars not only stopped the ship. They began to slowly float back to the sky, holding the ship with them.

-shoumei shiyou-

"Saito, get Cromwell off. I'm destroying this flagship from a safe distance." Super Shadow said.

-ai wa unmei sae koeteku-

"Are you crazy? You'll risk losing your life!" Super Saito said.

-saa, sono tsubasa de boku to ikou

motto takai tokoro e tsurete itte ageru-

"Trust me." Super Shadow said.

-donna toki datte zettai ni KIMI wo hanasanai

mirai wa boku ga kaete miseru-

Super Saito nodded as he flew to the flagship and caught the insane leader of Reconquista out. He watched as Super Shadow flew to the sky. He flew back to the ground and knocked Cromwell unconscious by karate chopping his neck on the nape. He then flew up and helped Super Shadow to destroying the flagship.

"What are you doing here?" Super Shadow asked.

-zettai kimi o hanasanai donna toki mo

mada mienai RASUTO wa boku ga kaeyou-

"I never said I'll be leaving my friend behind… I'm with you till the end, Shadow." Super Saito said.

-akuma mo tenshi ni mo tsubasa wa aru

motto takai sora e to michibikou-

Super Shadow chuckled as he had Super Saito with him. With their efforts, they both flew to outer space with the ship on their hands.

-kore ijou egao o kumorasenai

tsunagaru kibou ga ima yami o hiki saitara

kimi to tomo ni

tobikoeru asu e Break Your Destiny-

"This is it, Saito. This super form won't let you die from exposure to outer space. However, we will destroy this flagship once and for all." Super Shadow said.

"Let's end this war." Super Saito said.

They both channeled chaos energy and glowed in a brilliant yellow color. They then swiped their dominant hands. Super Shadow used his left hand while Super Saito used his right hand.

 **"CHAOS SPEARS OF LIGHT!"**

Both boys shouted as they fired giant bolts of chaos energy that turned into a salvo of spears. They all impaled the ship but it didn't explode.

"It's time for our final move!" Super Saito said.

"I agree." Super Shadow said.

The boys channeled blue light in their bodies. By then, they both shined brightly. They then flew above the flagship before turning themselves into an arrow.

 **"CHAOS ARROW OF LIGHT!"**

The boys pierced through the ship's engine before flying back to the Earth. The ship exploded in a bright flash of light in outer space.

######

Everyone saw the flash of light in the sky from the flagship's explosion. Upon seeing the blast, they saw a giant arrow of blue light coming to the ground at fast speeds.

"Everyone, get ready! They'll be landing here soon!" Silver called out.

The giant arrow of light separated into two smaller arrows before they slowed down. Super Saito and Super Shadow emerged unharmed. Everyone walked up to them with victorious yells.

"Shadow!/Saito!" Louise and Tiffania said, jumping towards the two Gandálfr.

The forces of Tristain all shouted with victory. By then, they all heard a groaning sound nearby. Super Shadow looked to the source and scowled with disgust.

"Cromwell" he snarled.

The leader of Reconquista was near him at arm's length. He panicked upon seeing Super Shadow walking menacingly to him.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" He shouted with fear.

Super Shadow continued walking to the leader. Everyone stopped cheering as they noticed the lone Gandálfr walking to Cromwell. They all remained silent, feeling a strong tension build up.

"Struck with insanity, now filled with fear… I should kill you where you stand…" Super Shadow said, raising Zenyōso up with the intent to stab Cromwell.

The leader quivered in fear as he saw the sword raised to stab him. Fear completely consumed his reasoning, causing him to reflexively use the Ring of Andvari to Super Shadow.

"Relying on forbidden magic to escape your fears… Again, petulant…" Super shadow said.

He made a wide, horizontal swing. Blood was shown flying in a large splatter. No one moved upon seeing the large fountain of blood appearing.

"Whoa…" Sonic said, holding back his nausea.

Everyone saw Cromwell's right arm flying out with the Ring of Andvari attached on the ring finger. Cromwell screamed in pain in loss of his arm. Super Shadow swiftly removed the ring off from the finger.

"That kind of pain is nothing to what you have done to everyone in your chaotic schemes. Killing you will only help you escape the penance of your sins. Your crimes against humanity are more than enough to let you stay suffering for the rest of your miserable life… Agnès, do what you like with him. He's but a lost cause." Super Shadow said.

Agnès nodded and commanded her gun squad to capture and detain Cromwell. Super Shadow then walked to Danielle's body. He felt the familiar sadness well up in him. His fists began to glow in a star-like golden energy. Sonic immediately knew what Super Shadow was doing.

"Shadow… It's a gamble for you to revive someone who died about 3 hours ago with a mortal wound… I hope you're ready for this..." Sonic said.

Super Shadow channeled the golden star of energy to Danielle's body. At first, a few seconds passed and nothing happened. By then, the wound began to close and a faint heartbeat was heard. Super Shadow noticed Danielle's eyes beginning to open.

"Shadow…?" The little girl said in confusion.

Super Shadow was overjoyed… He managed to revive the little girl from death. Tiffania ran to them and hugged them both in tears. The forces of Tristain all smiled, seeing the miraculous event.

"Let's head home, everyone." Super Shadow said.

Channeling blue chaos energy within him, Super Shadow created a large rift that showed the entrance to the Royal castle.

 **"Chaos Control!"**

Everyone disappeared in a sapphire flash.

* * *

Ending 1: Kokia - Fate

* * *

That's all from here.

Sorry it took me so long. I had to think of multiple ideas for the chapter to come to fruition. In any case, the arc's almost over. Just one last chapter before moving to the next arc.

Anything of interest, send a review.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: War of Reconquista Final: Aftermath. Revisiting the Water Spirit. Explanations.

I do not own anything from any media

Opening 1: Koji Yusa – Break Your Destiny

* * *

Super Shadow's energy began to flash, indicating he was turning back to normal. Super Saito also flashed as well. Nearby, Rouge and Espio saw the flash and quickly made their way to the site.

"Nice timing you two. The war's over." Super Shadow said.

Espio and Rouge smirked in response. However, Louise was concerned upon seeing the familiar's super forms flashing.

"What's happening? Why are they flashing?" Louise asked.

Soon, the two familiars created a flash of light. The Chaos Emeralds suddenly appeared before falling to the ground. Tiffania picked them all up.

"Odd… They should be dispersing, but they're not." Tails said.

"That is strange… In any case, let's go visit the Princess to report that we won the war." Shadow said.

"I agree. We all deserve a good rest from the battle." Agnès said.

######

The forces of Tristian were walking behind Saito and Shadow. Alongside them, they had their respective masters that summoned them. Near them, they had their respective friends. Sonic's group was with Shadow while the students of Tristain Academy are with Louise.

"Dear me… Why are you all here?" Henrietta said.

Shadow walked up first and took a knee. This made the Princess feel uneasy, preparing for the worst.

"We have won the fight and captured the leader." Shadow said.

Immediately, her face brightened, hearing that her country was safeguarded. The queen was nearby, hearing everything.

"Everyone, I can't thank you enough for protecting my kingdom. I'll be preparing a royal banquet for everyone's efforts in the battle. For the participants from Tristain Academy and Shadow's friends… As of now, you have all become qualified to earn the rank of Chevalier. I hope that you all continue to protect this kingdom." Henrietta said.

The students all cheered in response. She then looked to her royal knights whom served her without question.

"My fellow knights, royal and firearm… Words cannot express how I'm proud of you all. In recognition for your honor, protecting the citizens and battling against our enemies, I'm proud to bestow the rank of Baron to you all." Henrietta said.

The royal knights all gasped and took a knee in response.

"For her Royal Highness, we will continue to serve for the kingdom." the royal knights said.

Agnès was proud of hearing the rank she achieved. She went to Shadow and shook his hand in respect.

"You have become a positive influence to everyone in this kingdom, Shadow. I can't thank you enough for protecting my home." Agnès said.

Shadow smiled in respect with her. Saito walked to them and had a mischievous look.

"Hey, don't forget about me. I'm also like Shadow as well." Saito said.

Agnès giggled, seeing how they both acted like brothers. Louise and Tiffania smiled with their interaction. By then, Shadow realized something.

"Princess Henrietta, I must ask to speak with you for a moment. This is rather important." Shadow said.

"By all means, please share what you want to say." Henrietta said with a soft tone.

"I've come across this item that was in possession of the leader of Reconquista. It was used for nefarious reasons which made the battle arduous. I'm sure you know what this is." Shadow said, presenting a familiar ring.

"The ring of Andvari… Now I see why you said the battle was arduous." Henrietta said.

"Yes… The ring of necromancy. Since you know of the ring, you must know whom it was guarding it." Shadow said.

"The Water Spirit." Henrietta said.

"I need to go to Lagdorian Lake and deliver this ring back to her… She will continue to guard it so no one shall steal it again." Shadow said.

"Please do so. I feel dreadful if the ring's scourge were to continue." Henrietta said.

"I'll also want to discuss about this young child whom I'm with. That must wait when I come back." Shadow said.

"Okay then. I'll wait till you come back" Henrietta responded.

Shadow nodded and began to channel chaos energy in him. Tiffania walked up to him, along with Louise and Saito.

"Where are we heading to, Shadow?" Saito asked.

"We're heading back to Lagdorian Lake to bring this ring back to Riva." Shadow said.

"Riva… That's the name you gave to the Water Spirit?" Henrietta asked.

"Yes… It was fitting for her." Shadow answered.

"Alright then. Let's go and put an end to this" Saito said.

Shadow nodded. The quartet disappeared in a flash of blue light.

######

The quartet arrived at the lake. It was a tranquil sight to see the area. Wasting no time, the quartet walked to the shores.

"Riva, we as Gandálfr have arrived once again." Shadow said.

The lake's water began to form Riva in the same appearance of Montmorency. The quartet was surprised on the sudden appearance of the water spirit.

"Gandálfr, have you returned with the Ring of Andvari?" Riva asked.

"Yes, we have returned with the ring." Shadow said.

"Very well, please follow me in the water. There is a temple dedicated to me that will help seal the ring for all eternity." Riva said.

The water suddenly formed a large tunnel. Although surprised, the quartet went in.

######

(Play Dark Chronicle OST - Ocean's Roar Cave)

The quartet marveled the sight of being underwater. There were many freshwater creatures swimming in the lake. Tiffania and Louise were in awe.

"Wow… I never seen such a beautiful sight… Is this what the lake has underwater?" Louise said in question.

"There are more creatures here, most of them are freshwater fish." Shadow said.

"Freshwater fish?" Tiffania asked.

"Ah yes, these kinds of fish stay in freshwater, the same one we drink. There are other species of fish that live in the ocean, which is salt water. Remember the beach near La Rochelle?" Shadow said.

"Ah, I get it now. Still, the fish here in the lake are beautiful." Tiffania said, seeing a school of neon tetra nearby.

"They really are. It's an once-in-a-lifetime chance that anyone would want to see." Saito said.

"Ne shadow, have you often find such places like this that are underwater?" Louise said.

"I do from time to time… Ask Sonic though… He has been to more places than I have." Shadow said.

Saito and the girls looked around the tunnel as they made their way to the lake bed. It was deeper than they expected.

"This lake is rather deep… I never knew that the shrine would be concealed in the lake bed…" Shadow said.

"The lake bed is messing with my ability to use magic… It seems this lake has magical properties that negate mages from using any spells." Louise said.

"It appears that Riva must have enchanted this lake bed to prevent any thieves, mage or otherwise, from stealing the Ring of Andvari… However, Reconquista somehow managed to sneak their way into the lake bed without repercussions." Shadow explained.

The quartet then noticed a thin line of water in the shape of a pipe. The passage was starting to narrow, only allowing one person to squeeze through.

"It seems that Riva wants us to ride on this water trail… it feels as though one can slide on the trail as though one can slide on a rail." Shadow said.

"Wait, we're going to grind on the water trail like we're doing parkour? I don't know how to do that…" Saito said.

"Like it or not Saito… The passage is only narrow for one person, unless we carry our respective masters to where the water spirit shrine is. This is the only way." Shadow said.

"I'll try… I never knew how to do parkour, but if that's what the spirit wants us to do then there's nothing that can't be argued with." Saito said.

Shadow nodded in response. He then held Tiffania bridal style, surprising her. Saito held Louise the same way, making her blush in response.

"Everyone ready?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah." Saito responded.

"Let's go." Shadow said.

The quartet began to hop on the water trail, grinding on it like a rail. Saito was amazed when he felt as though the water trail was keeping his balance.

"The trail… It's as though I'm being balanced." Saito said in surprise.

"I suppose Riva must have enchanted the trail for us." Shadow said.

The quartet was grinding their way to the shrine, taking note of the aquatic life. They all couldn't help but marvel the sight.

'This kind of adventure does relax one's soul, especially when seeing such a view like this… I really have been missing out.' Shadow thought comically.

'To think that Sonic and Shadow had adventures like this… They make it sound as though running around the world is like a jogging exercise to them. Since we're now here in a new world, we have many places to see.' Saito thought.

The girls looked around the watery passage, noting the very sight.

'I have been to many places thanks to Shadow… Seeing such a beautiful view like this, I wonder if we will find more adventures like this… It's a beautiful thing to see a sight like this.' Tiffania thought, blushing.

'Even though Saito and I barely looked across Halkeginia, the adventures we all had with Shadow and Tiffania are amazing… It feels as though we can go anywhere and see the world's natural beauty.' Louise thought with a smile.

The boys noticed the water trail ending at the entrance to a temple. They braced themselves for the end of their grinding trip.

"That must be the entrance to the water spirit temple." Shadow said.

By then, the doors opened. The group went inside the temple.

(Ocean's Roar cave OST ends here)

######

(Play Sonic Lost World OST – Sea Bottom Segue)

The temple was surrounded by aquatic themed layouts. The quartet was amazed on how the intricate designs looked.

"Wow… For a temple, this place has a unique charm." Saito said.

"I'll say… The very foundations have not even faded after all these years." Shadow said, noticing the brick walls not affected by the harsh elements.

"The temple must have been enchanted from the water spirit herself. She did say this place was built in dedication of her blessing." Louise said.

"But how will we able to find our way to Riva? The temple has some rooms covered in water." Tiffania said.

Shadow noticed a strange looking column. Upon touching it, he was surprised to find that it was water enchanted to form a pillar that can hold the weight of the temple. Much to his surprise, his hand was moving through the watery pillar.

"Whoa… I never thought I would experience something this amazing." Shadow said.

"What's up, Shadow?" Saito asked.

The girls noticed Shadow interacting with the strange, water column.

"See this column? Try touching it." Shadow said.

Saito did as Shadow said and was equally shocked to find out it was made out of water. The boys then looked to a strange looking wall that was showing a ripple effect. Upon touching it, not only they realized the wall formed new ripples, the wall was made of water. The girls were surprised on seeing the boys' hands move through the column as though they were touching actual water, but the column was holding its formation.

"Now this probably what I would expect from an enchanted water temple." Saito said.

"Anyway, let's not lose our heads here. We came here to deliver the Andvari's Ring so we can be on our way back to Tristain." Shadow said.

Saito nodded in response. The quartet moved their way into the temple, noting the layout of the area. Louise noticed a particular passage that was too high to reach through normal means.

"It seems like some of these areas look as though we need to use water to reach certain areas. Hey Shadow, can you use your Chaos Control to help reach that passage up there?" Louise asked.

"I'll give it a go." Shadow responded.

He began to channel blue chaos energy in his body, ready to use his signature technique.

" **Chaos Control!"**

However, nothing happened. Shadow was confused as to why his Chaos Control wasn't working till a sudden wave of fatigue came to him. Saito quickly grabbed him before he fell on the floor.

"Are you alright? You almost conked out." Saito asked.

"I'm alright… The temple is probably preventing me from using my Chaos powers. It felt as though it was draining my energy away, probably to keep any mage thieves from leaving with the forbidden treasure." Shadow said.

"Looks like we need to fill this area up with water… I hope everyone here can swim." Saito said.

"Is there a way to fill this room with water? I don't see a switch-"

Louise was interrupted when she felt a hidden floor panel sink in. Everyone heard the sound till they noticed the floor was starting to fill with water.

"Looks like we found our switch to fill this place with water. Get ready everyone." Shadow said.

The quartet found themselves swimming with the rising water. Tiffania had difficulty to swim, causing her to struggle to the surface. Shadow held on to her, making sure she doesn't drown.

"Easy there, Tiffania. There's nothing to panic about when you're in water." Shadow said.

Tiffania was still frightened of the water, but with Shadow's guidance, she was able to control her fear. She held on to him without risk of drowning on his left arm, paddling on the water.

"See? Water itself is nothing to be afraid about. If you want to learn how to swim, you'll need to know how it feels." Shadow said.

Saito had no trouble holding Louise in the water. She was more adept in swimming than Tiffania was.

"I certainly didn't expect the floors to be filled with water. It's a good thing I learned how to swim." Louise said.

"Point taken on that… In any case, now that the water level is high enough, we can climb to the passage and continue onward." Saito said.

The quartet climbed up to the passage. They were soaked, but Shadow's pyrokinesis helped to dry their clothes off.

"Good thing this was fresh water... Anyway, let's keep moving." Shadow said.

The quarter continued their journey in the temple. They then encountered a strange looking door that had two strange keyholes nearby. The keyholes were too large for a typical key to be used.

"That's a strange lock… Something about those holes may be the clue to unlocking this door." Shadow said.

He began to notice the shape of the locks, noting their size, length, and width. To his surprise, the keyholes were in the same size as Shadow's and Saito's swords respectively.

"I figured it out… This door is made only for the two Gandálfr. Saito, we need to insert our swords to unlock this door. They're the keys." Shadow said.

"Wow… Nothing gets by you that easily." Derfflinger said.

"I hear that one all the time. In any case, our swords will be needed to unlock the door." Shadow said.

He then drew Zenyōso out. Saito followed along, unsheathing Derfflinger. Both of the boys inserted their swords into the keyholes. They then twisted them in the same direction till they removed them. The door's lock began to open, causing it to reveal a shrine at the end.

"This must be the shrine of the water spirit." Shadow said.

"It is… It has been a long time since I came here." Hien said.

"Well, that confirms where we are. Thanks for the heads up, Hien." Shadow said.

"Anytime, Shadow." Hien said.

Shadow decided to call out to the water spirit.

"Riva, we're here near the shrine." Shadow called out.

The water spirit in question appeared. In appearance, she looked more solid in appearance. Despite taking Montmorency's appearance, the hair was an aqua blue color. She had a dress that had water designs. This made the quartet looked at the spirit with surprise. Despite the sudden appearance, the quartet took a knee in respect of the spirit.

"I'm pleased to see that the two legendary familiars are here that fulfilled their quest just as the ones in the past." Riva said.

"As we promised, here's the Ring of Andvari." Shadow said, giving her the ring.

"Thank you. You four have my blessing to come to this temple. Consider this an honor for helping me ward off a great evil." Riva said with a smile.

She then floated to the quartet and gave them a kiss at their left cheeks. They all felt the spirit's blessing within their bodies.

"Thank you, O great water spirit." Shadow said.

"I have one last thing to mention to you, fellow Gandálfr." Riva said, looking at Shadow.

"What is it?" Shadow asked with curiosity.

"Your sword will awaken soon… I believe it'll be revealing itself to you in a few days." Riva said to Shadow.

Shadow nodded in response, though he questioned what Riva meant.

"Good luck, familiars and mages of the void. We will meet again." Riva said.

"Not to be rude to ask, but is there a way out of this temple?" Saito asked.

"I can lead you four out by teleportation. Just hold on to me and you'll be sent back to the shores of the lake." Riva said.

The quartet held on to her before they disappeared from the water temple.

(Sea bottom segue OST ends here)

######

The quartet found themselves back at the shores of Lagdorian Lake. With a satisfied spirit, they all had clam expressions.

"To think that history is repeating itself in this world… I never imagined that this would be a spiritual quest that can make you question your role in the world." Saito said.

"Ironically enough… This is the same quest that I'm dealing with…" Shadow commented.

"Our journey to meet with the Water Spirit is without a doubt an extraordinary one. This would be told to our descendants and friends" Louise said, still in amazement.

"It was amazing when we underwater. We may never know when we will be back." Tiffania said.

"In any case, now that we have returned the cursed ring back to Riva, let's head back to Tristain to meet with Princess Henrietta. She's waiting for us in regards of a request that I asked earlier." Shadow said.

"Okay then. Let's head back" Tiffania said.

Shadow began building up Chaos energy before using Chaos Control to teleport back to Tristain.

######

Within the royal castle, a flash of blue energy appeared. From it, Shadow, Saito, Louise and Tiffania appeared.

"Oh, you're back. Were you able to return the ring to the Water Spirit?" Henrietta asked.

"Yes, we were able to go to the Water Spirit shrine to return it. She graced us with passage to the bottom of the lake." Shadow said.

"Amazing… Not many water mages are capable of going to the shrine directly. Yet, you four were able to enter the temple without repercussions." Henrietta said in wonderment.

"I believe that Riva must have lent a passage in order for us to return Andvari's ring safely. In any case, the water shrine won't have any more thieves robbing it. The Water Spirit will also allow us four to return back to the shrine when we need to speak with her." Shadow said.

"You four have indeed been blessed with the spirits… In any case, I'm awaiting the request you mentioned to me moments before teleporting. It regards about a child you mentioned." Henrietta said.

Before Shadow could respond, Twilight showed up with Danielle near him. The young Midnight dragon was overjoyed to see shadow once again, causing it to fly to him with its wings outstretched. Danielle smiled, seeing how energetic the dragon was.

"He misses you. That's what he's saying." Danielle said.

The quartet was surprised on what the little girl said.

"Wait, you can understand dragons?" Shadow asked in surprise.

"Yes. I can talk with them as though they're talking to me." Danielle said.

"It seems that there's more to this girl than meets the eye. She must be a dragon tamer descendant." Henrietta said.

"A dragon tamer?" Saito asked.

"They are like us humans, but they have an innate ability to speak to dragons as though a human was talking with them. Only they can understand what the dragon say." Henrietta said.

"I see… In any case, I want to discuss about Danielle… I want to adopt her as a daughter." Shadow said.

Everyone gasped upon hearing shadow's request.

"Shadow, you do realize that this is a human child… Are you sure of your word?" Henrietta questioned.

"I'm positive. This girl has went through the same thing I've endured: not having a loving family. If anything, I want to spare her from loneliness." Shadow said.

No one could say anything after hearing what Shadow said. Tiffania, Saito, Louise, Sonic and his friends all felt sympathetic for him.

"I see… I will provide a document that signifies that you have officially adopted Danielle. One last question though… Why do you want to adopt her?" Henrietta said.

"This girl, for some reason, has an odd connection with Tiffania and me. In spite of the fact she has gone through loss of family, I'm already concerned for her. She has opened my soul, allowing me to care for others. It's as though I can feel a parental love for her. She was murdered in cold blood from Reconquista, but I revived her. I couldn't bear to see such a horrific sight… Henceforth, I wish to adopt her." Shadow explained.

Henrietta was surprised of his explanation. She then smiled in response.

"That question was to test of your bond with the girl. I can tell she means a lot as though she has found a paternal figure. Although I would consider this rather early for you and Tiffania, you speak as though you have endured such tasks. For that, Danielle is now your adopted daughter." Henrietta said.

Tiffania and shadow both smiled gracefully. Danielle was so shocked, she cried tears of happiness. Shadow and Tiffania held her close, which made her sob quietly.

'Life is worth protecting, no matter the costs… I can't imagine not being able to save anyone, despite my past. Yet, there is hope for others. My spiritual journey has made me better than what I used to be.' Shadow thought, closing his eyes with a smile.

Everyone watching the heartwarming scene couldn't help but smile. Sonic and his friends were still shocked after hearing Shadow's request.

"Shadow has gotten soft to care for others. I think he already found his purpose in this world." Sonic said.

"I think so too. True he may have seen the world in a wrong direction… However, after staying with someone whom he had a bond with, he has become more sociable and understanding." Tails said.

"I'd say he has become more respectful. If anything, I could tolerate him more than you, Sonic." Knuckles admitted.

"I agree with Knucky. Shadow has changed for the better." Rouge replied in confirmation.

"He has become a respective comrade and friend. How can one not see that?" Blaze said.

"Mr. Shadow has been helpful to us. I don't think he would do anything mean to anyone." Cream said.

"I'm still surprised that he's willing to adopt a young girl… Regardless, he's a great guy, someone whom we can all respect." Amy said.

"I could never foresee this change from Shadow. I have a feeling that this world has its protector." Espio said.

"Even though there's no payment in the job, this is worth protecting the lives of others. If anything, we need to make a new business for ourselves." Vector said.

"~Vector… Why don't we open up a hero's hangout so we can recruit and train potential heroes~?" Charmy said.

"Charmy, you got a brilliant idea there… I never would have thought about it." Vector said.

"I'm happy to see such a heartwarming scene. I'm forever grateful for Shadow in reuniting me with Tails." Cosmo said.

The sonic team's opinions were starting to turn more positive than before. They all couldn't help but see the positive aspects of Shadow. Their train of thought was interrupted when Henrietta began to speak out for the participants in the battle.

"The following people from Tristain academy whom served their efforts in the war… Please come to me to receive an honorable reward for your services… Guiche, Kirche, Montmorency, Reynald, Malicrone, Charlotte, Louise, and Tiffania… You have all deserve the honor of title for being skilled mages of Tristain. For Saito, Shadow, and their friends from another world, they have become honorary members of a new squad to protect us all from our threats." Henrietta said.

Everyone had a proud smile in response. Sonic and his friends all felt proud for their efforts.

"We are glad to accept the praise from which you have granted us. However, we must return back to our respective world. We can't stay here for we have to face our own enemies." Tails said.

Henrietta had an understanding look on her face. She understood that Sonic and his friends are not native in Halkeginia.

"I understand… May I know the name of the group whom offered their help?" Henrietta asked.

Sonic chuckled in response before he and his friends lined up.

"We are known as the Freedom Fighters. But if you want us come back to this world, Shadow and Silver can let us know through these communicators." Sonic said, providing the communicators to the respective boys.

"Give us a call if you guys need any help in this world. We'll be here in a hurry." Tails said.

"Thank you for being considerate in helping everyone in Tristain. We will welcome you all in open arms." Henrietta said.

Sonic and his friends bowed in response. They then walked to Shadow, whom was watching them.

"Alright Shadow… We'll need your help to getting us back home. Since Knuckles brought the Master Emerald with us, we'll need it with the 7 Chaos Emeralds to open a portal back to our home." Sonic said.

"Don't sweat it… With the energy of the Emeralds, along with the Master Emerald, I can break through the fabric of dimensions like a Star Post in our world would. Better hurry though, I won't be able to hold it due to the immense amount of energy needed." Shadow said.

"Alright… Let me speak with the Master Emerald to lend you its power." Knuckles said.

"Do your magic, Knuckles. Let me know when it's ready." Shadow replied.

Knuckles held the Master Emerald and gently placed it down on the ground. He began to recite a familiar mantra.

"The servers are the seven Chaos… Chaos is power, power enriched from the heart… The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Master Emerald, grant my friend Shadow your strength!" Knuckles commanded.

The Master Emerald produced a vibrant green glow that suddenly made Shadow glow with its power. The Chaos Emeralds responded to Shadow and all floated around him.

"Now Shadow." Knuckles said.

Shadow focused the energy from the Master Emerald with his Chaos energy. With the power of the Chaos Emeralds, he then uttered a longer phrase.

" **Hyper Chaos Control!"**

The people of Tristain were surprised when they heard Shadow utter the word 'hyper'. By then, a circular wormhole opened up, showing a grassy scenery. Sonic recognized the landscape upon seeing it.

"Never thought the portal would open in Green Hill Zone… Better than teleporting into a trap." Sonic commented.

Shadow was starting to struggle in maintaining the dimensional tear.

"Everyone, go! I can't hold this much longer!" Shadow grunted.

"What about the Chaos Emeralds?" Knuckles asked.

"This dimension has the Chaos Emeralds I possess. Your home will have seven new ones thanks to an entity in the Special Zone." Shadow said.

"I remember now… Shadow and I were able to fulfill a prophecy from the Ancient Walkers known as the Great Harmony. From what I can understand, the number of Chaos Emeralds in the Special Zone is immeasurable… Feist is the only being within that place whom challenges any one to acquire a Chaos Emerald in order to leave the Zone. Now I see why." Tails said.

"Exactly… Sonic and everyone with you are capable of doing so. I won't be surprised if you ended up collecting 7 of them in record time. Go! I can't keep this tear open!" Shadow said.

Sonic and the others nodded and began leaping through the tear. Before leaving, Sonic shared one last look to Shadow before hopping in. Shadow faintly heard Sonic's voice from the tear.

" _We will meet again as friends, Shadow."_

The tear closed, leaving Shadow exhausted. He took a knee to regain his lost stamina, having a smile.

"I'm alright… I just have little mastery in that particular power." Shadow admitted.

"To be able to travel to different worlds, no, dimensions with such power… Something like that could potentially make you a god, if most people see that." Louise said.

"Still, we learned a couple of new terms from what you said. Mind if you share them with us?" Agnès asked.

"Alright… Let's start with the Special Zone… It's essentially a giant void but it is like a system of planets and suns. In there, there's a deity whom provides challenges to those seeking a Chaos Emerald. Originally, it was used as a dimensional prison, but it is now converted to a site where anyone who enters can earn a Chaos Emerald. The only way to get in is through a Star Post, which looks like a street lamp, except it opens a portal to the Special Zone. The only way out is the Chaos Emerald itself. However, the deity will place the person who arrived in a test to see if one can claim the Emerald. Otherwise, you're trapped there." Shadow explained.

"What about the mantra that Knuckles used?" Henrietta asked.

"That mantra is solely used by guardians of the Master Emerald. It helps them unleash the mystical gem's full potential at their whim. This also works with the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow answered.

"What about that term called 'The Great Harmony'?" Tiffania asked.

"It's an old prophecy from a race of beings called the Ancient Walkers. They were essentially gods in my world, whom have immeasurable Chaos energy. They prophesized an event in which all the Chaos Emeralds in the universe will be used for a higher purpose. Ultimately, it relies on the Chosen One, who will fulfill this legendary task. That person was Tails. However, he alone couldn't handle the immense strain of the energy with all that power. I was with him to fulfill that prophecy, which resulted in them being placed in the Special Zone." Shadow explained.

"Wow… Even your world has some legendary figures… To hear of such a legendary event like that, it's no wonder you're a demi-god in a way." Guiche complimented.

"I may have powers almost equivalent to a demi-god, but I'm everyway a human. Dealing with legendary events that often involve with gods is by no means anything special… Sonic and I often deal with them from time to time." Shadow admitted.

"Interesting… In any case, I won't ask any more questions. For now, we have a royal bouquet to create for everyone. I'll ask for more details later on." Henrietta said.

"I agree." The queen replied from behind Henrietta.

"Mother…" Henrietta said.

"I've also come with news as well… I'm passing down my rule as Queen to you, Henrietta. In two months, you shall be our ruler for this country. I hope with your wisdom and kindness that you will be able to watch over Tristain." Marianne said.

Everyone gasped in response. Before anyone realized it, Shadow took a knee. Everyone followed along in response.

"All hail Queen Henrietta!" They all shouted.

######

(Zero no Tsukaima Princess no Rondo OST – Lost in Love)

The evening sky provided a form of serenity to Shadow as he stared out in the horizon. He was wearing a tuxedo instead of his usual clothes. Twilight was on his left shoulder, overlooking the scenery with him.

'Its strange how one's perception with life changes in time. I was often called with such awful names in my home… Now I'm considered a hero' Shadow thought calmly.

By then, Danielle came running up to him. She was wearing an ivory dress. Shadow saw her running up to him and quickly caught her before she tripped. Twilight landed on the ground, taking a look at Danielle.

"You ok, Danielle?" He asked.

"I'm okay. I wanted to come and tell you that Mama is ready." Danielle said in a bright tone.

"Oh, I see." Shadow said calmly.

"Um… Mama has longer ears than I do… Is she an elf?" Danielle asked.

Shadow was shocked upon noticing Danielle seeing Tiffania's real appearance.

"Y-yes… But she's a half-elf. She's not someone to hurt anyone, but please don't say this to anyone yet. The people are still afraid of elves for reasons that I have yet to know." Shadow answered.

"Oh, I don't think elves should hurt anyone… If Mama is as kind as she is, then I would be a bad girl if I were to hurt her." Danielle said kindly.

Shadow smiled from the warm words. He hugged Danielle like a father would for his child. She then noticed Twilight, whom flew close to her. True to Danielle's words, Tiffania came in. She was wearing a beautiful turquoise dress, giving her an angelic appearance. She wasn't wearing a hat, revealing her elven ears.

"Shadow, the royal banquet will be starting soon. Are you ready?" Tiffania asked.

The couple then noticed each other's appearance, losing themselves in their feelings. Shadow's hair was slicked back, appearing smooth and tied in a short ponytail. Tiffania's hair was tied in a high ponytail. They continued to stare deeply at each other's eyes as their hearts began to race. Danielle managed to snap them back by gently pulling on their clothing.

"Are you okay? You were looking each other in a funny way." Danielle asked innocently.

The couple blushed in response. They shook their heads to sort themselves of their thoughts.

"It's okay. There's nothing wrong." Shadow answered.

"I'm also okay, Danielle. It's just that we like each other a lot." Tiffania said.

Shadow blushed red in response. He was able to control his blushing but was deeply surprised of Tiffania's confession.

'She has fallen in love with me… I still don't have the courage to tell her my thoughts yet… One day. I'll have to say to her how I feel.' Shadow thought.

Danielle walked excitedly to Shadow, holding Tiffania's left hand. She reached to Shadow's left hand and held on. The couple held Danielle like a normal family, both smiling.

######

At the royal banquet, Shadow came with Tiffania, whom was wearing a hat to hide her ears.

"Yo Shadow, over here." Saito called out.

Shadow heard the call and noticed Saito with Louise, both dressed formally.

"You guys dressed nicely for tonight." Shadow complimented.

"I could say the same for you." Saito said.

Both boys chuckled as they walked across the banquet, enjoying the party. Tiffania and Louise smiled in response.

"They have been a positive influence to both of us, Tiffania. Shadow was able to help you overcome your loneliness while Saito taught me to embrace what I'm born with." Louise said.

"You're right, Louise. Since we also know about Shadow's past, he has been a trusting person. He has been fighting hard to protect those he cared for." Tiffania said, feeling her heart race.

The boys were chatting for some time. Silver showed up, wearing a normal tuxedo.

"Hey Silver." Shadow and Saito said.

"Hey guys. I'll have to say something about this celebration. It has been an amazing day." Silver commented.

"I'll say. After the battle, who wouldn't want to have a form of respite?" Shadow said.

By then, a familiar music began to play. The lights have dimmed, indicating a dance was starting. Charlotte walked up to Silver and gently extended her hand to him.

"Dance with me." Charlotte said softly.

Silver nodded and went to dance with Charlotte. Saito and Shadow saw Louise and Tiffania approaching them. The boys quickly understood and they went dancing. Amidst the crowd, the two familiars of the void with their masters smiled contently.

* * *

Ending 1: Kokia - Fate

* * *

That's all from here.

This clears the first arc of the story. The next arc begins in the next chapter, aka Futatsuki no Kishi.

For those who want to know how Sonic and Silver looked as described in Chapter 18, here are the links.

Sonic: wiki/File:Human_

Silver: 214b/f/2013/339/8/4/silver_the_human_by_

For the people who have created these images, they have served as a powerful inspiration for this fanfic so far.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: The legendary spirit blade. The Queen's enactment.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 2: Asura's Wrath - In your belief

'Anata no tsuranuku hitomi wa nani ga mi te i ta no desho u?'

'Anata no furueru kokoro wa nani ga hibii te i ta no desho u?'

-Shadow was looking at the night sky with bright stars. There were shooting stars in the sky. The Zero Fighter was shown flying in the background. He placed his right hand where a familiar glowing flame was shown on his chest, eyes closed. The title of the story forms from the fire.-

'Hisashiku egao o mi te i nai.'

'Nukumori dake hae nai.'

-Tiffania was shown near him, holding him close from behind. He didn't react but Tiffania held him close. Danielle came to him, along with Twilight. Shadow's flame became gentle ember, warming them all from his presence.

'Ate na hō kizuato wa konoyo no kami yori itami.'

'Dakara subete kowashi te susumu no desho u.'

-Shadow sees several enemies near him. In anger, he draws his sword out and fights them down. A brief memory showed the people he cared for dying suddenly, agitating him. He creates a powerful blast of chaos energy that makes the area shine in a bright white light. Saito was with him, channeling the same energy, fighting off the rest.-

'Ta no doko de mo naku koko ni tatta anata wa.'

'Nani ga o tsukamu tame ni te o nobasu?'

-Saito and Shadow outstretched their hands, reaching out to the visages Tiffania and Louise. However, they suddenly disappeared in a sudden shatter. Both showed a shocked expression. They collapsed in a dark void, despondent. A visage of a silver haired girl guided them out of the void, reigniting their spirits.-

'Watashi wa shitte iru sekai o yai da honoo.'

'Itetsuku toki o kogasu sekai o kogasu yasashi sa.'

-Shadow is back with Tiffania while Saito is with Louise. The two couples stared at the viewers with lingering sadness at a distant battlefield.-

* * *

Two months have passed since the battle of Reconquista. The cooling temperatures of the fall season began to make themselves apparent. Shadow woke up from sleeping. Tiffania was hugging him closely, pulling him in her bosom. This made him regain his sense of reality in shock.

'Aw man… I must have trained so hard that I was too exhausted to move… She always had this sleeping habit of clinging on to anything…' Shadow thought with a blush.

Much to his shyness, he noticed Tiffania waking up. Shadow's skin went pale as she opened her eyes to see Shadow in front of her.

"Good morning, Shadow." Tiffania said somnolently.

"G-Good morning, Tiffania… Um… Not that I would complain, but I need to breathe…" Shadow said, asphyxiating.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." Tiffania apologized.

"It's okay. I guess old habits die hard." Shadow joked.

Tiffania giggled when she heard the line. She then hugged Shadow close, making him blush red.

"I don't mind if it's you, Shadow. You've given me more than enough. I can trust you enough for you to see me like this." Tiffania said meekly.

Hien responded from Shadow's constant blushing, turning ruby red in response. This made the fire soul respond.

"Oh? You two lovebirds sure know how to make yourselves comfortable." Hien said.

"Hien! I'm still a bit surprised after waking up in a sudden surprise." Shadow complained.

"I know… I was changing color because of your emotion." Hien said.

"In any case, I'll have to be finding a way to support Danielle. I may have adopted her, but I need to continue making myself a living by working alongside the staff members of Tristain Academy. They don't mind my services of being a guard or a prefect in the school." Shadow said.

"Even so, I feel safe when you're with me." Tiffania said.

"Mommy's right. We all feel safe with you, daddy." Danielle said.

Twilight also agreed with the response. Shadow chuckled in response. He strapped Zenyōso on his back, ready to make his rounds for the school.

"Ne Shadow… Didn't Riva, the water spirit, said that your sword is about to awaken soon?" Tiffania asked.

"I haven't forgotten about what Riva said. However, the sword hasn't made any changes or reactions for two months." Shadow said.

"Okay… I wonder who Danielle will be with for today." Tiffania said.

"Yesterday, she was with you. It's up to her to decide." Shadow said.

Danielle went to Shadow in response. This made Tiffania smile in response.

"I'll be taking my classes for today." She said.

"Okay. If anything happens, don't hesitate to send a signal so I can teleport to you." Shadow said.

"I'll see you during lunch period." Tiffania said with a gentle smile.

######

(Play Sonic Unleashed OST – Apotos Hub Day)

Shadow was with Danielle and Twilight, patrolling around the school. Many students who saw him gave him praise due to his efforts in battle against Reconquista.

"Daddy, were you really amazing in that battle?" Danielle asked curiously to Shadow.

This made Shadow smile and gently placed his right hand on Danielle's head.

"Most of the students saw me fighting for everyone's future. I couldn't move away and let them suffer from the enemy's wrath." Shadow answered.

Danielle smiled and hugged Shadow in response. Twilight cooed in response, landing on Shadow's left shoulder.

"I guess you agree with me as well, Twilight." Shadow said, gently rubbing the Midnight Dragon's head.

Twilight purred from the rubbing. Danielle giggled in response, hearing the dragon's purring.

"He said it puts him to bliss when you do that." Danielle said.

"Aw, don't worry. You'll have a pleasant rest when we finish our shift, Twilight." Shadow said.

They continued walking across the school. Shadow noticed a poster on a board, signifying the celebration for Henrietta becoming the Queen of Tristain.

"Sounds like the announcement will come with a parade for the new Queen… We should all go there tomorrow." He said.

(Apotos HUB OST ends here)

######

In the classroom, Tiffania was taking notes in the lesson. She saw Saito and Louise, feeling reassured. She didn't like how some of the boys staring at her. Saito and Louise made sure she was safe, keeping an eye out for her.

'Please… I don't want them to continue staring at me so much… It scares me…' Tiffania thought.

Saito, having enough, stood up in the classroom, getting everyone's attention.

"If you guys continue to stare at Tiffania too much, she'll get too nervous and start panicking. I'm sure you'll know what will happen if this were to occur." Saito warned.

The male students all had a pale face, knowing they would incur Shadow's wrath. They focused on the class lesson than on Tiffania.

######

Lunch time has come. Shadow was sitting down on the grass in the Vestry Fields with Danielle. They were having a decent meal made by Marteau.

"The head chef knows how to cook diligently. I should start learning how to cook from him." Shadow commented.

Danielle giggled, imagining Shadow doing the cooking.

"If you wanted me to learn how to cook, then you'll be able to have such delicious food." Shadow said.

Danielle laughed in response. Twilight flew by and landed near them. Shadow gave part of meal to the young dragon, satisfying the dragon's hunger.

"I generally don't eat anything too luxurious… I prefer sharing it with others. It's okay for you to have some of my meal, Twilight." Shadow said.

The dragon made soft growls before making its way to Shadow. It curled on his laps and began to fall asleep like a cat.

"Aw… That's cute." Danielle said.

Tiffania eventually showed up, seeing Shadow with Danielle and Twilight. She smiled, seeing him act fatherly to the young child and midnight dragon.

"Hi Shadow." Tiffania said.

"Oh, hey Tiffania. I finished part of my morning shift around the academy so there's nothing wrong. Did anything happen to you while you were studying?" Shadow asked.

"Saito made the boys from staring at me. Their stares felt scary and I didn't like it." Tiffania said.

Unknown to the couple, a group of three male students in the academy decided to openly challenge Shadow. They were watching him with Tiffania from a distance. They began to charge a water spell, but Twilight woke up, immediately sensing them. Shadow noticed the dragon's behavior and sensed the mages.

"Move away. Quickly!" Shadow said.

Danielle and Tiffania moved away with Twilight taking flight. A torrent of water splashed down where Shadow was sitting. This angered him in response.

"Care to tell me as to why you all developed such a vendetta against me?" Shadow asked, his aura starting to spike.

The male mage students were intimidated from the pressure caused by Shadow. They persisted, staying in place and fighting off their fear.

"We're jealous of you being with Tiffania all the time. We all know of your victory against Reconquista, but that won't deter us!" One of the boys said.

"I'll commend you of your courage that much I can admit. However, it's a pointless fight if you're feeling jealous." Shadow remarked.

"A pointless fight!? Alright then! Bring it on!" The male said.

"So be it." Shadow said.

He hurled his sword up in the air, letting it fly in the air. The male was surprised on what he did before Shadow quickly dashed and made a powerful thrust punch on the boy's stomach. The boy lurched down, feeling the air knocked off from him.

"Let this be a lesson to you. Don't make a challenge on yourself to prove your worth when doing something dangerous. If you make a simple mistake, it could cost you your life." Shadow said.

Shadow raised his hand and caught Zenyōso on the handle with its scabbard intact. He placed it on his back moving to Tiffania. The other two boys were shocked on how easily Shadow defeated him. Danielle watched the whole fight and was amazed.

'Wow… Daddy was so cool.' She thought.

"That proves everything… Don't even think of fighting Shadow directly… He could have killed you, yet he spared you." One of the boys said.

"Let's leave them alone. We'll find another girl we can possibly ask out instead of bothering others." The third boy said.

Shadow heard them and sighed. He didn't like how the boys were acting too forward due to their masculinity being challenged.

'I know they're doing this to find someone they like, but going to someone who's in love with someone else is rather intrusive than being kind.' Shadow thought.

Saito and Louise eventually showed up. They noticed a trio of boys moving away from Shadow. One of them looked fatigued, something Saito noticed quickly.

"Hey guys." Saito called out.

"Hey Saito, Louise." Shadow said.

"Good afternoon." Tiffania said calmly.

Louise and Saito noticed how Tiffania began looking more mature in their eyes. She was showing a motherly aura due to the adoption of Danielle.

'It felt as though she started to act more like a parent. Those two have become very close since they first met almost a year ago.' Louise thought.

'Whoa… Talk about a motherly feeling.' Saito thought.

Shadow and Tiffania were confused of their constant staring. This made Louise and Saito realize their staring in response.

"Oh man… Sorry about the staring. We were just surprised on how you guys have been acting like parents." Saito said honestly.

Shadow and Tiffania made a faint blush, but they kept themselves at check.

"I felt it was the right thing to do… Danielle is like us, one without parental love. Though we are young, we're doing the best we can to have her experience joy from a parent's love." Shadow said.

Tiffania made a gentle smile in response. She felt the sincerity of his voice. Danielle walked up to him and requested to pick her up. Shadow chuckled and picked her up, giving her a piggyback ride.

"Your hair… I thought it would hurt, but it feels very soft." Danielle said, touching Shadow's hair.

Shadow smiled, causing Hien to glow in a pale gold color. Tiffania, feeling curious, placed her right hand gently on Shadow's scalp. Much to her surprise, his hair felt very smooth to the touch.

"Danielle's right. Your hair does feel very smooth." Tiffania admitted.

######

That night, Shadow was with Tiffania. Danielle was provided with an extra bed that was close to them. Twilight had a small bed for him to sleep in, but was kept close to Danielle. Shadow couldn't sleep, due to having a lingering thought.

'Working as a guard in this school does have its benefit to providing finance here. As long as I remain and protect the school, there's nothing for anyone to be afraid of.' He thought.

With the thought cast aside, he was about to fall asleep. Before he could fall deep in his dreams, he felt Tiffania snuggling close to him.

'Can't say anything for her sleeping habits… It does feel warm though when sleeping with someone you love.' Shadow thought.

He eventually fell asleep. Tiffania held on to his right arm, feeling his warmth.

######

The next day, Shadow and Tiffania were suddenly woken up. Louise was knocking on the door.

"Quite a way to wake us up for the ceremony." Shadow commented, rubbing the salt off his eyes.

Tiffania also woke up, yawning in response. Danielle and Twilight also followed along.

"Okay, we're opening the door." Shadow said.

He opened the door to see Louise and Saito outside. Both were ready to go to the parade for Henrietta.

"Hurry you guys! The new Queen is about to show herself in the parade!" Louise said with excitement.

"Don't worry. We can make it. Do you recall the ability I use?" Shadow asked rhetorically.

"Oh, I forgot about that. But, please hurry and get dressed." Louise said.

Tiffania and Shadow got themselves ready for the parade. Danielle also followed along with her adopted parents.

"We're all set, but we haven't eaten yet. When's the parade going to start?" Shadow asked.

"It'll start sometime in the afternoon." Louise answered.

"Alright. We have some time to chat with a couple of friends after we eat breakfast. Let's go to the cafeteria." Shadow said.

######

After having breakfast, the quintet was outside the academy. Louise looked slightly flustered, something Saito noticed.

"Hey Louise. Is everything okay? You're turning red." Saito pointed out.

"I'm okay. I just…have something to give to you." Louise answered.

Saito was curious of what Louise was planning to give to him.

"Keep your eyes closed, Saito." Louise said.

Saito closed his eyes. He felt something touch the radius of his eyes and the bridge of his nose.

"You can open them now." Louise said.

Saito did so. He then noticed what looked like glasses on his head, but had no temples. Shadow noticed the glasses, seeing the intricate design. The body was purple, almost appearing indigo. The glasses had several dots that look yellow. A pink gem was at the nose bridge, along with smaller green gems at the rims near the lenses. Shadow didn't make any comedic reaction, other than showing curiosity of the glasses.

"A pair of glasses that can be worn without the temples… I'd say they were enchanted…" Shadow said to Saito.

"How can you be sure?" Saito asked.

"The medieval times never had glasses like this, except monocles or reading glasses." Shadow responded.

"I see. In any case, let's go." Saito said.

######

Within the royal prison, Cromwell was rethinking the battle. He couldn't think of any possible explanation.

'How could I lose to someone, especially that boy who was the legendary familiar? Andvari's Ring was known to subdue even a powerful dragon.' Cromwell thought.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the dungeon. Cromwell heard them and turned to the viewing window from his cell door. He couldn't see clearly, but he saw a figure standing in front of a torch, obscuring his view.

"Who are you?" Cromwell questioned.

"Unfortunately, you won't know what I am. You'll be a dead man soon." The figure said.

Cromwell heard the figure's voice. It sounded feminine in his opinion.

"Today's the coronation ceremony for the new Queen. I won't be earning a meal since you will be killing me." Cromwell mused.

"It was foolish of you to get held captive here in Tristain after the trouble you have caused to get Albion's authority after killing Prince Wales." The figure said.

Cromwell grunted in displeasure, reminding himself of the outcome from the battle.

"I was also unable to find Andvari's Ring so it must have been sent back to where it belonged. Your reckless use of it had some benefits. I was able to extract the leftover energy you spread at the battlefield to create duplicates." The female said, showing a replica of Andvari's Ring.

"Let me have another chance! I will kill those Gandálfr for oppressing my rule! They also had a powerful magic that awakened till the ancient light of the legendary familiars came." Cromwell requested.

"I have been observing you from a distance. I've seen the ancient light from the legendary familiars and the awakening of a powerful magical force. It was void, was it not?" The female asked.

"Yes! The same one! It's not my responsibility for what occurred!" Cromwell pleaded.

"Not to worry. Your responsibilities shall be abated." The woman said.

"No… No…! NO…!" Cromwell screamed.

The woman raised her right hand and caused the duplicate ring to shine a purple light. Cromwell screamed as he felt his life being sucked away.

######

At the Royal Palace, Henrietta looked very nervous. There was an elder man who was with her. He was in his mid-40s, having silver hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a white, formal robe with royal clothing.

"Allow me to explain how the procedure is for leaving the ceremony." The elder man said.

"Cardinal Mazarin… I don't need a crown for the celebration." Henrietta said calmly.

"You're being selfish again, Lady Henrietta. We're still in the middle of war. Tristain may have some help in warding off the army thanks to your cousin's familiar, but we can't let our guard down." Mazarin commented.

"He brought help to protect this place. I am forever thankful for what he has done." Henrietta replied.

"The citizens all want you to become their Queen and defeat the enemy." Mazarin said.

Henrietta frowned in response. She then heard the loud cheering, causing her frown to change into surprise. Hearing the shouting made her feel terrible, causing her to remember Prince Wales.

######

Back in Tristain academy, Shadow, Tiffania, Louise, Saito, and Danielle were walking outside. Shadow was talking with Saito.

"Oh? Those glasses were a treasure from Louise's elder sister? Well, we never asked if she had any siblings." Shadow remarked with a sweat drop.

"Yeah. Problem is, I can't take them off… It's as though there's glue stuck on them." Saito said, trying to pull them off to emphasize his point.

"Don't pull them out forcefully… You might end up having your face ripped off…" Shadow said.

Saito relented, but he didn't like the glasses. He set the thought aside to not hurt Louise for her giving him the glasses. Nearby, Siesta was seen holding a laundry basket. Saito immediately saw her.

"Hey Siesta." Saito called out.

The maid looked and noticed Saito with his friends. Louise visibly pouted till Shadow reassured her.

"Relax… Let him have a chat with someone he can relate to." Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Louise asked.

"He probably feels some regret for not being able to head back to his home, but its starting to fade away. I'm sure he'll be wanting to spend more time with you." Shadow said.

Louise smiled in response. However, Siesta went close to Saito, causing him to feel extremely nervous. By then, Louise noticed the glasses on Saito's face beginning to glow. This made her visibly angry. Shadow, sensing her killing intent, looked towards Saito, who was scratching his head with a faint blush.

'Somehow, I think Louise should have her private time with Saito, lest I want to be a victim…' Shadow thought with a sweat drop.

Saito didn't realize it, but the gems on the glasses were starting to glow. Siesta noticed and pointed it out to him.

"Saito? What is with those glasses? They're glowing." Siesta said.

This snapped Saito back as he was reminiscing his home. He tried to pry them off once more.

"They won't come off… Those glasses are not your ordinary glasses. They're a magical item called Medusa Glasses. If you look at a girl other than the person who gave you the item with such salacious eyes, the gems will start glowing." Louise explained with jealousy.

"So that's why you gave them to me… Keeping me in track in case I stray off from your feelings? Don't be so worrisome about that. However, I don't have such thoughts." Saito said.

"Then why were the glasses glowing?" Louise demanded.

"I was thinking of someone back home…" Saito said solemnly.

Louise showed a concerned expression from what Saito said. Reluctant, she asked Saito.

"Who was the person you were thinking about?" Louise questioned.

"My cousin… We were childhood buddies and often had our fun times as kids. I'm just thinking of those old times." Saito said.

Louise felt pitiful for him. She then removed the glasses from his face, now accepting of his words.

"I'll accept your word, Saito. But…"

Louise left her words hanging as her wand began to glow blue-white. Danielle, Siesta, and Tiffania quickly went to Shadow, who created a barrier of chaos energy. They all watched as poor Saito got blown up from Louise's explosive spell.

"Yikes… That looked painful." Shadow commented.

Saito was comically twitching on the ground. He had steam rising off from his body.

"Be sure to not hide anything from me." Louise said in a scarily sweet tone.

"I'll make sure to be more considerate." He rasped.

######

On their way to the entrance of the academy, the group encountered Montmorency with Guiche.

"Hey you guys." Montmorency called out.

The group greeted Montmorency in response.

"What are you guys planning for today?" Montmorency asked.

"We'll be heading to the parade to see the new Queen. What about you guys?" Louise said.

"Oh, I'm heading there with Guiche." Montmorency responded.

"She wanted me to come so I accepted her invitation. It does make me feel rather concern for her." Guiche said, casting a worried glance.

Louise noticed the outfit Montmorency chose for the occasion.

"That outfit is rather daring. The skirt looks a bit short." Louise said.

"It's nothing. Although you sounded just like Guiche when he first saw me in this outfit." Montmorency giggled, raising the skirt a little.

Saito and Shadow gave and acknowledged look to Guiche. He was confused as to why the two Gandálfr were showing such expressions. The boys didn't noticed Montmorency raising her skirt, preferring to conversation with each other.

"Glad to see that you're getting along well with Montmorency. Don't take it for granted though, Guiche." Shadow said.

"I won't. I intend to stay with her." Guiche replied with a smirk.

Louise and Montmorency noticed the boys talking with Guiche. They all noticed how they gave a positive vibe to him.

"Guiche has changed a lot. Since Shadow came, everything's started to become better for everyone. Well, almost everyone." Montmorency said.

"Indeed. I'm more surprised with Shadow." Louise said.

"You mean when he adopted that little girl?" Montmorency asked.

"I'm still debating which memory of him is more surprising; the first meeting or the sudden adoption. Anyway, I'll be seeing you in the parade. Hope you two have fun." Louise said.

######

The group continued walking to the entrance. Danielle decided to ask Shadow out of curiosity.

"Daddy, will your friends come to the parade with us?" She asked.

"I'm sure they will, Danielle. We got some time to see our friends before we leave." Shadow replied.

Everyone in the group smiled. Nearby, Kirche came up to the group. Shadow quickly got his guard up the moment she approached him and Saito.

"Hi Darlings. What are you two planning for today?" She asked in a sultry tone.

"We'll be heading to the Queen's parade. That is all." Louise said.

"Is that so? Why not take me instead?" Kirche asked, using her feminine charms.

"We've been through this already, Kirche. Those tricks won't work on me, especially on Saito." Shadow said.

Saito stood near Louise, not liking Kirche's presence very well. The group left her aside to find their friends. Rejected, Kirche was compelled to try and get the boys.

######

Near the entrance, Silver and Charlotte were there.

"Silver, Charlotte. Good to see you guys." Shadow said.

"Hey everyone. Looks like you guys are heading to the parade as well." Silver deduced.

"Everyone is. Princess Henrietta has become the new Queen. The former queen, Marianne, passed her position to her." Saito said.

"We were there two months ago. The former Queen did propose the amount of time." Charlotte said.

"Well, let's head to Tristania so we can see the parade. Everyone's excited so we should get there quickly." Shadow said.

"Good call. Do your magic, Shadow." Louise said.

Everyone chuckled from what Louise said, making her confused.

"We're laughing because of the double meaning." Saito said.

Louise realized and laughed in response. Charging up his Chaos energy, Shadow used Chaos Control and teleported away from the academy.

######

(Play Sonic Unleashed OST – Spagonia Day)

Everyone in the group arrived in a flash of green light. The town of Tristania was bustling with excitement. Several vendors were having increasing number of customers.

"Looks like the whole town is excited for the new Queen to arrive." Shadow said.

"I know. Nobles and the common folk are all here to see." Silver replied.

"We might as well find a spot to watch the parade. There are plenty of areas to stay at." Saito said.

"We should remain at the street. It's easy for the Queen to see us all." Louise suggested.

"Alright then. We can watch here, but we may need to watch for anything suspicious." Shadow said.

"Don't worry. The Musketeer force will be watching her. They'll respond in any threat caused by a terrorist." Louise said.

"We should stay together. It feels safer this way." Tiffania said.

Shadow made a soft sigh and smiled. He couldn't resist Tiffania's kind words. By then, the crowd starting cheering loudly, seeing the new Queen making her appearance. The group looked to where the crowd was looking at. They all saw a carriage coming in view.

"She's about to make her appearance." Shadow said.

Danielle gently tugged his shirt to get Shadow's attention. He looked to her with an attentive gaze.

"I wanted to see the Queen, Daddy. Can you help me see her?" Danielle asked.

Shadow smiled and provided a piggyback ride for her to see the parade. She was amazed till she saw the carriage coming in. Henrietta was seen waving her right arm gently.

"Wow…" Shadow said, unable to hold his shock.

"How majestic." Louise said with excitement.

"I agree." Saito said, staring at Henrietta with an amazed expression.

"She's beautiful." Danielle said.

"Radiant…" Charlotte said.

"Too beautiful…" Silver said.

The girls noticed the boys looking the Queen with an amazed expression. They casted a concerned look to them. The boys noticed the girls giving their stares at them.

"Sorry, I was overwhelmed by Our Queen's presence." Shadow apologized to Tiffania.

"Forgive me, Louise. Your friend's beauty is like radiance from the sun." Saito said.

"Sorry Charlotte. The Queen was too beautiful for my eyes to pry away from." Silver said.

The girls gave an understanding look to the boys, knowing the Queen's beauty was too much for them. By then, Agnès noticed Shadow and the group. She walked up to them.

"The Queen would like to speak with you all once the parade is over. Please come to the Royal Palace when it's over." Agnès said.

(Spagonia Day OST ends here)

The group heard what she said and nodded in response. Agnès went back to the parade to guard Henrietta. While Shadow watched, he noticed a cloaked figure holding an arbalest. He quickly looked to where the person was aiming at and had a shocked expression. He placed Danielle down, who pouted till she saw his serious expression.

'Damn it… An assassin… It seems that Reconquista from Albion wanted to demoralize Tristain in revenge for the capture of Cromwell. I won't let them do as they please!' Shadow thought.

The group noticed Shadow channeling blue chaos energy. Before they could question him, he uttered his familiar phrase.

"Chaos Control!"

Using Chaos Control, he was able to slow down time, providing him the necessary opportunity to deflect the crossbow bolt from Henrietta. Time then started flowing normally. Everyone noticed Shadow holding Zenyōso in its normal form. The common folk were surprised on what he was doing. Agnès saw Shadow with his sword out and quickly came to him.

"What's the meaning of this, Shadow? Why did you suddenly came here?" Agnès questioned with a serious look.

Shadow quickly dashed to a nearby building and surprised the assassin by breaking the arbalest. He then grabbed the assassin's throat and jumped down from the building. Agnès then realized he was preventing an assassination attempt.

"Very astute in spotting assassins… We'll need those sharp eyes of yours one day, Shadow." Agnès complimented.

"Save the pleasantries. We have an assassin that needs to be taken care of." Shadow said.

Before the Musketeer group came to surround the assassin, the person showed a vial containing a dark silver liquid. Shadow attempted to stop the assassin, but it was too late. The person chugged the liquid and died a swift death. Foam was shown spilling out of the mouth.

"He was determined not to share any info to the enemy. This is why he poisoned himself." Shadow said.

"What is this poison…? It's fast and killed him in seconds." Agnès said, not liking the sight.

"It's probably cyanide. Very lethal, even with less than 1 gram. The amount he had would kill a normal person in seconds." Shadow said.

"In any case, you saved the Queen from assassination. We'll meet in the Royal Palace, but we may need to discuss with your sudden actions." Agnès said.

Shadow nodded in response and teleported back to his group. The Musketeer group surrounded the dead assassin.

######

Sometime later, the group was waiting at the Royal Palace entrance. Two female knights kept watch, forcing the group to wait patiently.

"Osmond's in there with the Queen. He requested the Queen to not allow anyone in the chamber till the meeting's over." One of the knights said.

The group decided to spend some time talking or do some simple meditation. Shadow was with Tiffania and Danielle, waiting quietly. He was meditating to calm his thoughts down. Tiffania and Danielle stayed close to him in response. The young dragon tamer had Twilight with her, both of whom stared at Shadow with curiosity.

"He does this to wait for a meeting and to sort his thoughts. It must be rather serious though." Tiffania said to Danielle.

Twilight felt a calming presence from Shadow. The flame on his chest started to turn white, appearing like a beautiful lantern. The knights guarding the entrance were amazed to see the glowing fire on his chest.

"Daddy's fire is glowing a beautiful white color. It's like snow or a pure white cloud." Danielle said, touching the fire directly.

"This is because of Shadow. He found his inner peace while meditating so I'm starting to change into this white color." Hien said.

Hien's speaking snapped Shadow from his meditation. He took notice of the silver-white flame on his chest.

"So this is what it feels to rid one's self of dark emotions. I'd say it worked out quite well." Shadow said.

"You have been meditating to learn how to control attributes of fire, haven't you Shadow?" Saito asked.

"Yeah. Even though I constantly use fire a lot, I'm still trying to increase my versatility with it and the other elements. For instance, wind tends to be calming when I'm like this." Shadow said, using his wind powers.

The wind created was a gentle breeze. It also provided a healing essence, something that made everyone feel relaxed and relieved from tension.

"Such a healing wind… We would need that in a battle one day." Louise said.

"It's very soothing." Tiffania said.

"Relaxing." Charlotte said.

By then, Osmond was seen leaving the chamber. Near him, there was a female knight wearing the same outfit Agnès had. She had blue short hair. Agnès was with the woman.

"Captain, the Queen is requesting Miss Vallière and her group to come." The woman said.

"Very well, Michelle. They're allowed to head inside." Agnès replied.

The group nodded and proceeded inside the chamber. Henrietta awaited their presence as she sat on her new throne.

"Everyone, I'm glad that you all came here. I have something that I wish to share with you all." Henrietta said.

"What is it that you want to share with us, Your Highness?" Saito asked.

"It regards on what happened in the battle against Reconquista near Tarbes. Our Intelligence and Osmond provided the details on what happened." Henrietta said.

"It's just as I described from what happened in the battle." Shadow said.

"I know. The reports confirmed that you spoke the truth. Still, I'm glad that you all made it in one piece." Henrietta said, holding a hand from Shadow, Louise, Tiffania, Saito, Charlotte, and Silver.

Agnès came by and noticed the interaction. She quickly rose to action to keep an eye out for the queen.

"This is not the first time I've fought for the sake of others. Silver had his experience as well, along with all the people I knew in my world." Shadow replied.

"I know. However, the military said they want to take advantage of raiding Albion to rid it of Reconquista's control since they lost their attack force. Cardinal Mazarin and the statesman all agreed to the tactical advantage. I want to avoid this war, if possible." Henrietta said.

Saito and Shadow casted a serious expression, something Agnès noted.

"I'm afraid that we only delayed what Reconquista intends to do. We may have thwarted their attempts to conquer Tristain, but their true army lies within Albion. Right now, they're trying to replace the lost forces through any means. We have Cromwell with us, but I doubt that would demoralize them since today's sudden assassin came in." Shadow explained.

"I know… Please, provide your help with my cousin's and Louise's power. You and Saito are Gandálfr, thanks to the runes embedded on your left hands." Henrietta requested.

"We intend to help you protect this country without hesitation. You can trust us all to keep Tristian in peace." Saito said.

Louise and Tiffania smiled in response. Danielle notices how Shadow talked so formally and calmly with the queen. She couldn't help but admire her adoptive father.

"They're not the only one helping you. I'm grateful for your effort in providing Charlotte's mother sanctuary to keep her and Percerin safe. We would also like to provide our help in this war." Silver said.

"I agree with Silver. I want to help Tristain and keep it safe." Charlotte said.

"Thank you everyone. That brings hope to me and everyone in my kingdom. Being a Queen comes with some inconvenience… Only a handful of people can truly understand what I am." Henrietta said with a solemn tone.

"We won't treat you as a powerful figure, but as a best friend. We're all here to help the Queen in case something is wrong." Shadow said.

Agnès was impressed with Shadow's speech. She felt compelled to understand him more as a comrade and a friend.

"I want to ask you of your actions today, Shadow." Agnès requested.

"It regards about the assassination attempt that almost happened. I have sharp senses as I have mentioned quite a few times. I couldn't just sit back and let Henrietta get killed. It would cause widespread panic in the kingdom." Shadow said.

"I understand and I'm grateful for your protection for the Queen. That is all I need to know." Agnès said, bowing with respect.

"In any case, I want you all to head back to Tristain Academy and await for further orders. I'll send Agnès as a messenger in the event I'm unable to contact you all." Henrietta said.

"Your Highness… Are you sure? I am your personal knight." Agnès questioned.

"I'll be fine. Your Musketeer squad can keep an eye out for me." Henrietta said.

"Very well. Your kind words are an order for me to fulfill." Agnès said.

"Looking forward to working alongside you, Agnès." Shadow said with a handshake gesture.

"Ah yes, another reason why I summoned you all here." Henrietta said.

She then provided a strange, small book. It looked very old, having a pentagram mark that looked archaic. Louise opened the book but found nothing written in it.

"Your Highness, what is this book? There's something very strange about it." Saito asked.

"It's one of the so-called Founder's Treasures. Louise, you still have the Ruby of Water with you?" Henrietta asked.

"Yes. I still have it in my possession. I can give it back to you." Louise said.

"It's okay. You can keep it. Anyway, this book may awaken by using the ring's power. The Ruby of Water is one of the Founder's Rings and will respond to the Founder's Treasures." Henrietta said.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't been able to find out much about this Founder. Mind if you share some details about it? The academy didn't provide much, other than legendary stories." Shadow asked.

"Ah, you have been trying to find details in regards about the Founder? Well, from what I can gather up, his name is Brimir, the first Void mage." Henrietta said.

"Hmmm… This might need some history search but I'll discuss about it later. For now, let's worry about the future than the past." Shadow said.

"Indeed. Anyway, the book that I provided you will respond to mages using Void magic. Tiffania, you will also see the spells needed." Henrietta said.

"I can learn new spells from this book?" Tiffania asked with surprise.

"I'm certain both of you can." Henrietta said.

The group left the palace. Saito and Shadow looked at the book, despite it not showing anything.

"There's something VERY funny about this book. Even though nothing is written on it, there's some kind of magic blocking off the words. Looking at it feels like I'm looking through nothingness; a void." Saito said.

Shadow then recalled the book responds to void magic. He looked at Saito with a surprised look.

"You're a genius, Saito… You found out a way to make the book respond." Shadow said.

"Was it something I said?" Saito asked, confused.

"The book responds to void mages, right? Well, Louise and Tiffania are void mages. It's likely their willpower may be the driving force needed to make the book respond." Shadow said.

"Oh, I get it now." Saito said.

######

The group arrived in Tristain Academy by carriage, courtesy of Agnès. It was nighttime, evident by the sun setting in the horizon.

"Thanks for the ride back, Agnès." Shadow said.

"You're welcome. Starting tomorrow, you all are members of the Musketeer force. The code all six of you will have is 'Zero'." Agnès said.

"What about me?" Danielle asked.

"You're too young to join in the war. But, we can provide sanctuary for you with the Queen, considering your parents personally knew her." Agnès said.

"Okay, but I hope they come back. I don't want to be alone again." Danielle said.

"Don't worry. Their code 'Zero' has a special title for them. They're our trump card against invasions." Agnès said with pride.

"'Zero?' That's rather interesting. In any case, we accept the terms." Saito said.

"Very well. You six should rest for today. Stay alert for I may come to inform you all for a mission." Agnès said.

The group nodded in response. Agnès drove back to the palace, leaving the group out.

"We should call it for the night. We may end up having a mission tomorrow, but I can't say for certain." Shadow said.

"I agree. It's bedtime." Saito said.

Danielle giggled in response from Saito's comment. She then yawned cutely, feeling the exhaustion overtake her.

"Looks like we have a tired knight with us." Shadow said in a playful tone.

"We'll head back to our rooms. Let us know if Agnès showed up." Louise said.

"Same for me." Charlotte said.

"Not a problem." Shadow responded.

Shadow held Tiffania close to him with Danielle before using Chaos Control.

######

In Tiffania's room, Shadow placed Danielle on her bed. He moved the comforter on her to cover her from the cool breeze flowing in.

"Another fight is about to occur… I fear for everyone's lives at stake." Tiffania said.

"I know. We have one the fight, but the war is far from over. We will have to face them all eventually." Shadow said.

The moonlight from the two moons began to shine in the clear, night sky. By then, Shadow's sword started to glow brightly.

"Shadow, your sword!" Tiffania said.

Shadow quickly brought Zenyōso out as the sword continued to glow. It was glowing so bright, he closed his eyes from the sheer brightness. The sword began to levitate till it formed a small figure. The light faded, showing a petite girl with silver hair and violet eyes. Tiffania and Shadow were shocked of what happened.

"Wh-Who are you"? Shadow stuttered.

"I'm the spirit of the sword called Zenyōso. I'm its human form." The young girl said.

"Wait a minute… Are you saying that you have been dormant as a sword for who knows how long?" Shadow questioned.

"Yes. It has been a long time since I last awakened. In any case, my real name is not Zenyōso. That's just the type of sword I was created. My real name is Arjean." The girl said.

"Arjean… The blade in your sword form has the reference to your name, save for the mythril diamond." Shadow said.

"I was created about 6000 years ago by an elf, whom bears the same abilities as you do, Gandálfr." Arjean said.

"I may be one of the current Gandálfr, but I'm not into letting people call me by the title. I'm Shadow, the familiar of Tiffania." Shadow introduced.

"So your name is Shadow… You're the one whom I have waited for all this time…" Arjean said, leaping to him in an embracing hug.

Tiffania felt slightly jealous of Arjean interacting with Shadow. The mystery of the spirit sword made her more focused than feeling jealous of Shadow.

"Um… Not to suddenly question your actions, but how do you know whether I'm the one whom you were waiting for?" Shadow asked.

"I have waited for so long. My creator told me to wait for you. I would awaken by collecting the four essences of the elements." Arjean said.

"I see. That explains somewhat everything." Shadow said.

"Who is your master that summoned you?" Arjean asked.

"Um, I was the one that summoned Shadow." Tiffania said meekly.

Arjean had a brief surprised expression. She briefly saw her creator from Tiffania's form.

"You look just like my mother…" She said solemnly.

"The elf whom created you… Was she an ancestor to all elves years ago?" Tiffania asked.

"She was a legendary elf, known to be the familiar of Brimir." Arjean said.

"Brimir…? Wait a minute, that's Sasha!" Shadow said in surprise.

"Now I remember the name… Her name was Sasha and she is your ancestor, young elf." Arjean said.

Tiffania was surprised after hearing that she was an ancestor of Sasha, a legendary elven figure. This made her look at herself.

"You may be her descendent, but you look exactly like her. It brings such fond memories for me." Arjean said with a soft smile.

The female sword spirit went to Tiffania and laid down on her laps. A content expression was shown on her face.

"She certainly likes you. Arjean may be over six millennia, but she still has feelings like any human." Shadow said.

Tiffania had a motherly smile, gently touching Arjean's right cheek. This caused the female spirit to snuggle.

"A little childish, but I can't say anything with a cute sight in front of me." Shadow said.

Tiffania giggled in response. They now had a new member of the family to talk with during their free time. Feeling exhausted, they all fell asleep.

######

The next morning, Shadow and Tiffania heard desperate knocking on their door. This prompted them to get dressed quickly and answer the door.

'I guess we have a knack for sleeping a lot…' Shadow comically thought.

Agnès was shown, breathing heavily. This got Shadow's attention, seeing her in such a state.

"Agnès, what's wrong? You look as though you have been through a marathon." Shadow questioned.

"Never mind me! I have terrible news that I must share with you!" Agnès said in desperation.

Shadow held on to Agnès shoulders in an attempt to help her calm down. Tiffania heard the frantic tone and was concerned. This awoke Danielle and Twilight in response.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Danielle asked.

"I'm not sure right now. Let mommy and daddy take care of this." Shadow said.

Agnès managed to calm down, allowing her to catch a breather.

"It brings me great shame, but the Queen of Tristain has been kidnapped!" Agnès said.

Immediately, Tiffania and Shadow showed a shock expression.

* * *

Ending 2: Diamond - Alan

'Mou kimi ni aenakutemo,'

'Mae wo muite arukidasanakucha ne ima wo.'

-Shadow was seen walking in a snowy path, feeling the wind blowing on his body. He looked to the sky, seeing the snowflakes falling on him.-

'Hontou ni taisetsu, omou tabi ni,'

'Hontou ni jibun wo kakushiteshimau no.'

'Okubyou. Wagamama ni narezu ni.'

-Tiffania looked from her dorm window, holding her hands in a prayer. Tears were seen falling from her cheeks. She was awaiting for Shadow's return.-

'Kimi ga inai machi wa'

'Hitori ni wa hirosugiru ne.'

'Doko he arukidaseba ii?'

-Danielle was seen walking with Tiffania and Twilight outside at Tristania. She begins recalling how she held Shadow's hand, remembering the warmth from him. A silent tear was shed before turning into ice, falling in the snow.-

'Afuredasu diamond.'

'Hoo wo tsutai kirakira maiochiru'

'Donna ni kanashii toki mo,'

'Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga hoshii to negau no.'

-The next scene depicts Shadow shedding a tear from his left eye that freezes in the cold air before touching the ground. He was then seen lying on the ground, unable to move. He made a somber smile as he exhaled, watching the snowflakes floating down. The scene then shifts to Tiffania, who was watching the snowflakes fall from the sky. She was crying in the cold winter air, but her heart was kept strong, believing Shadow will come back for her.-

* * *

That's all from here.

Note: Unlike the typical foreshadow with Tiffania, the ending will provide a clue as to what may happen in the future.

Any questions or comments, feel free to send a review.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Return of the murdered prince of Albion. A heartbreaking decision.

I do not own anything from any media

Opening 2: Asura's Wrath - In your belief

-Night before the sudden arrival of Agnès-

Henrietta was at her room, recalling her times with Prince Wales. Memories of her past three years ago began to surface when she was at Lagdorian Lake with Wales.

-Flashback-

(Play Zero no Tsukaima OST – Akogare)

" _Sir Wales, the Spirit of Water isn't just called like that. It is also known as the Spirit of Oath. I was told that an oath made here can never be broken." Henrietta said._

 _Wales looked to Henrietta with a soft smile in response._

" _It's a tale of legend, Henrietta." He replied._

" _I believe it does occur." Henrietta responded._

 _By then, they were at the shores. Henrietta was walking along the shores, about to make her oath to the spirit._

" _I, Henrietta of the Tristain Kingdom, hereby make an oath to the Spirit of Water. I will love Prince Wales till the end of time." Henrietta pledged._

 _Wales was speechless, unable to think of any reasoning of Henrietta's feelings that came with the pledge._

" _Please come and swear your love to me." Henrietta said, outstretching her right hand._

 _Wales took a deep breath to rid himself of nervous thoughts._

" _I, Prince Wales of the Albion Kingdom, hereby make an oath to the Spirit of Water. To walk along the side of this Lagdorian Lake while holding Princess Henrietta of Tristain's hand under the bright sun where we can worry not from the eyes of others." Wales pledged._

 _They both went back to the shore, facing each other._

" _Henrietta…" Wales said._

" _Sir Wales…" Henrietta responded._

 _Both raised their left hands and showed their respective rings. Both glowed beautifully._

" _The Ruby of Wind, passed down from the Albion Kingdom, and…" Wales said._

" _The Ruby of Water, passed down from the Tristain Kingdom…" Henrietta finished._

" _Both wind and water can create a rainbow. One that bonds us together." Wales said._

" _Let there a rainbow forever be with us… Star-crossed lovers…" Henrietta said._

(Akogare OST ends here)

-Flashback end-

Henrietta was crying, mourning Wales's death. She had the Ruby of Wind, unable to let go of Wales from her mind.

"You're no longer here in this world… I don't want to believe this… How am I able to live in a world? A rainbow can only show itself with wind and water." She said tearfully.

By then, she noticed the ring started to glow.

"What is happening?" She questioned.

"Henrietta." A male voice called out.

This spooked her, hearing her name being called.

"Who's here? Identify yourself! You insolent man, coming to the Queen's room after dark. I will call the guards!" She said.

"Do you recognize my voice, Henrietta? It is Wales." The male voice said.

Henrietta gasped lightly upon hearing the name.

"Wales?" She said, uncertain.

"Open the window for me, my dear Henrietta." Wales said.

Henrietta saw a familiar figure at the window balcony. It was Wales, who was waiting.

"Wales? It can't be… How? You were reported dead…" Henrietta said with disbelief.

"I am not dead, for I am alive before you. The one that died was my doppelganger, a double." Wales said.

"It can't be… That…" Henrietta said, unable to believe what he said.

"I will show you proof that I'm really me." Wales said.

He caused the Ruby of Wind to float back at him. He then presented a false Ruby of Water to Henrietta, making her believe him.

"On that windy day…" Wales said.

"The oath of the water…" Henrietta said.

This brought Henrietta to tears as she went out to the balcony.

"Sir Wales! You are alive!" she said tearfully, hugging him.

"I've come to return to Albion… Come with me." Wales said.

"I can't leave my kingdom, for I've become the Queen of Tristain." Henrietta said.

"Please come with me. We'll be able to stop the real threat." Wales said.

-Present Time-

Shadow and Tiffania was with Louise, Saito, Charlotte, and Silver. They relayed what they heard from Agnès.

"By the Founder… This is grave news! We have to find where the Queen is!" Louise said, worried for her childhood friend.

"We have been too careless… Reconquista is using guerrilla tactics to strike down Tristain." Shadow said.

"That term… What does that mean?" Louise asked.

"The enemy is trying to sabotage or make Tristain feel just as hopeless as Reconquista was." Shadow explained.

"Does that mean someone else must have become the leader some time ago…?" Saito asked.

"Most likely. A random assassination attempt is no coincidence and the Queen's disappearance confirms everything." Shadow said.

"But where is the Queen?" Silver asked.

"Agnes had sent out a search party, but it's not looking good. The kidnapper must have fled Tristian rather quickly, leaving no chance for the search party to find her." Shadow replied.

"Are there any leads?" Charlotte said.

"No… The person who kidnapped her definitely knew how to cover the tracks that can lead us to the perpetrator." Shadow said.

"We have one other option…" Charlotte said.

Shadow realized what she meant and looked to Silver.

"Silver, your psychic powers have been getting stronger, haven't they?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, but why are you asking me?" Silver questioned.

"I'm thinking of using your psychic powers to track down the Queen." Shadow said.

"How though? My recently developed clairvoyance has limits… I need a physical object from the person to find them." Silver said.

"Hence why I planned ahead… Louise, you still have the Ruby of Water?" Shadow asked.

"Yes I do… Will this work to find the Queen?" Louise asked.

"We'll leave Silver to this. His newly developed power will help." Shadow said.

"Silver said something called clairvoyance… What did he mean?" Tiffania asked.

"It's a psychic power in which a psychic can supposedly see where the person is. For instance, Silver is using the Ruby of Water, using the remnants of Henrietta's magical aura to track her down. The ring had some of her magic on it so we're lucky." Shadow explained.

"I found her…" Silver said.

"Where is the Queen heading to?" Louise asked.

"She's with…Wales…! They're on their way to Lagdorian Lake!" Silver said with shock.

"What…!? Prince Wales is alive!?" Louise said with shock.

"It can't be… I saw him die from Wardes when he…" Shadow said, trying to think of something.

"He did suffer a fatal wound… I have a feeling something must have reanimated his body…" Saito said.

"Given the circumstances, we have to notify Agnès immediately. Let's hurry, post haste!" Shadow said.

Using Chaos Control, the group teleported back to the royal castle.

######

In the royal castle, Agnès was visibly anxious due to her constant pacing. She was trying to think of any possible to try and find the Queen. A flash of green light stopped her train of thought in response. The group came out.

"Zero, this isn't the proper time for me to speak." Agnès snarled.

"Calm your thoughts and hear us out. Silver managed to track the Queen down via his psychic powers. She and the ruffian are heading to Lagdorian Lake." Shadow said.

"Lagdorian Lake!? What purpose are they going there for?" Agnès questioned.

"I'm uncertain, but it appears this is someone who is close to her. I have a feeling I know who and it ain't good." Louise said.

"Alright, thanks for providing a possible lead. Musketeers! Get on your horses! We'll be heading to Lagdorian Lake to apprehend the ruffian!" Agnès commanded.

"Yes Sir!" The Musketeers responded.

"Shadow, if by chance we're unable to apprehend the ruffian, it's all on you with your group." Agnès said.

"Roger… Zero, out." Shadow said, using Chaos Control to teleport to Lagdorian Lake.

######

Prince Wales was with Henrietta, on their route to Lagdorian Lake.

"We'll be at the lake shortly. I have a ship hidden nearby." Wales said.

His moment with Henrietta was interrupted when the Musketeer force was hot on their trail.

"We found you! Unhand the Princess this instant!" Michele said.

Wales retaliated by sending powerful gusts of wind to the Musketeers, forcing them to split up lest they get caught.

"Damn it… He can use magic that equates to a triangle mage…" Agnès said with angered defeat.

'The rest is up to you, Zero… Don't fail us. She thought.

######

The group was waiting patiently in Lagdorian Lake till they heard a distant explosion. Everyone noticed a dust column several meters away.

"Looks like the Musketeer group managed to catch up. The ruffian in question sure knows how to retaliate." Shadow said.

"It couldn't be though… Wales was supposed to be dead… How did he come back from death?" Louise questioned.

"Save the rumination for later. They'll be arriving here soon." Shadow said.

A storm started to gather at the vicinity of the lake. Wales and Henrietta arrived at the shores, causing the group to be ready to strike down Wales.

"We're here and the ship is…" Wales said before he noticed something.

"Don't even think about it, Wales… This isn't the right path." Shadow's disembodied voice said.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Wales said, alert on what he heard.

Shadow and everyone came out from the bushes, surprising Henrietta.

"You're not the Wales we all know… We saw you die in Albion thanks to Reconquista playing their part. It seems there are some parts they left behind to take down Tristain through any means." Shadow said.

"You have astute eyes for someone like you… I did come back from the dead and now I'm planning to take the Princess with me." Wales said.

'He doesn't know that Henrietta has become the Queen… Guess his spirit is stuck in the past.' Shadow thought with a frown.

"Snap out of it, Wales! You don't realize that you're being used as a hidden agent for Reconquista!" Shadow yelled.

"Henrietta is someone whom I've been close to for years. I won't allow anyone to take her away from me." Wales said, charging a powerful spell.

Shadow and the others moved out of the way when a powerful wind tunnel was shot out from his wand.

"Damn it… Words won't be able to reach him… We have to stop him here and now…" Shadow relented.

Louise tried to talk with Henrietta, trying to move her out of the battle.

"Your Highness, please move away from him! He's not Sir Wales! He's only a phantom brought back from a cursed, magical item!" Louise urged.

"Louise, stop saying that! The one that died was a double of Sir Wales! The real one is HERE!" Henrietta said, not believing Louise.

'Damn it… She's being forced to comply with what Wales is doing with that ring… I have to get that away from him and destroy it.' Shadow thought.

A storm began to form, causing rain to fall in a downpour. Shadow had his eyes face the ground, unconsciously switching his element power to wind. Hien changed from orange to green in a moment.

"If that's how you want to comply against anyone's will, then I will set your soul free from this false life, Wales!" Shadow yelled, changing his sword into its wind form.

"Shadow, stop! This isn't like you!" Henrietta said, trying to stop Shadow.

"Conversations are not the right choice now, Your Highness. This man is without a doubt a dead body. I can feel the dark magic flowing in him like a flare. He's trying to brainwash you, thinking that he didn't die. You recall I was there when he died, due to Prince Wardes." Shadow said, trying to pressure Henrietta.

"Have you had someone you truly loved from the bottom of your heart, Shadow!? Did you have someone whom died just to protect you from a threat!?" Henrietta screamed in question, uncertain what to feel.

Unfortunately, this had the unintended effect of making Shadow look down on the ground. The same question began playing in his head. Henrietta was trying to find out what Shadow was doing till a blast of wind occurred. Everyone saw Shadow look with a ferocious expression, aiming at Wales.

"You bastard… You made her asked the wrong question on me… Now you'll see what I'm truly capable of…" Shadow said with a horrific tone.

Shadow swung his sword, channeling wind on the blade. It then created a wave that nicked Wales on the face before it flew to the lake, creating a split.

"A blade of wind? How petulant. For someone like you, I'll have to commend you for that demonstration." Wales said.

Tabitha aimed her staff at Wales in response. She began to chant for a spell.

" **Lavis fortal is hetha wind."**

A salvo of icicles was fired upon Wales. They pierced through him, making the dead prince stagger on his feet. Henrietta watched with horror as her lover was impaled.

"Sir Wales!" She screamed.

Everyone then heard Wales laugh. They were all shocked to see him standing and laughing, despite having several holes that would kill a normal person.

"It's futile… Your attacks are meaningless to me." Wales said, taunting the group.

"How about a taste of your own medicine?" Shadow said, unleashing a stream of flames from his hands.

Tabitha used her magic prowess of the wind to make the stream stronger. Wales smirked in response, creating a barrier in response. Shadow and Henrietta were shocked on what they saw.

"That accursed spell…!" Shadow said in surprise.

"The same one, Shadow… Counter…" Hien said.

Wales stopped the spell, showing an evil smirk on his face.

"I told you before. Your attacks are futile." He said.

He created a blast of wind on Tabitha, who had no time to react. Silver used his psychokinesis to protect her from the attack.

" **Shield of Light!"**

A wall of psychokinetic energy was created, blocking the blast. Silver's body was glowing in a cyan aura with the amount of energy he's using.

"I won't allow you to harm my friends, Wales!" Silver snarled.

"Such petulant attempts. Don't take me for a fool!" Wales said.

"You're the fool, Wales… By taking that attack, it confirms my theory of you now. You're being reanimated by the leftover power from Andvari's Ring. You were dead this whole time." Shadow said.

"So what if I died? I only came back to meet my lover." Wales said.

"This is not the way, Wales. What you're doing is hurting her and everyone in this kingdom." Shadow said.

"Enough! I will not listen to such bicker from you. My time is being wasted for nothing and you're interfering with our vow!" Wales shouted angrily.

"Wales… I intend to leep my promise of living him for eternity. Louise Françoise, under my last order as your Queen, I command you to open the path!" Henrietta ordered.

Saito moved with Shadow, drawing Derflinger out. He assumed his stance to fight alongside Shadow.

"Talking with the Queen is only going to be heard on deaf ears. Clearly, she doesn't know that she's being brainwashed by Wales and that accursed ring. We have to separate them and destroy that ring." Shadow said.

"I'm with you on this, Shadow. I don't like it when one of Louise's friends becomes a pawn from a terrorist, especially if they're being controlled by a marionette master!" Saito said, channeling Chaos energy through his body.

"You should realize that we won't follow orders from those who are being manipulated. This isn't you, Queen Henrietta." Saito said.

"Saito, Shadow… Move away you two… This is an order from your Queen for your fellow masters." Henrietta said.

"We won't move from this spot, not till we bring you back home, even if it kills our hearts." Shadow said.

"Wake the hell up, Your Highness! This is not love…" Saito said.

"If you insist on blocking us, then we will have to fight." Wales said.

"Let's go then!" Shadow said, clashing his sword with Derflinger.

Both familiars moved to Wales, who began firing blasts of wind at them. Saito used Derflinger to absorb the wind blasts. Shadow used his sword at its wind form to cancel the blasts heading to him.

"Don't come any closer!" Henrietta shouted.

In response, a wall of ice formed. Saito and Shadow halted from their run to Henrietta, lest they get skewered by the icy menhirs.

"Damn… She's proficient with wind magic as well… No wonder she can create this wall…" Shadow snarled.

"I won't allow you all to lay a finger on Sir Wales. Please… Don't get in my way!" Henrietta said, her hands shaking from her staff.

"Leave this wall to me…" Silver said.

Silver began to channel his psychic energy to his hands. He then made a blade of pure energy that was shaped in a wide arc.

" **Psychic Knife!"**

The wave managed to cut through the icy menhirs, forcing Henrietta back from the blast the attack created. Her hands were noticeably shaking from the force. Wales held on to Henrietta's hands to stop her shaking.

"We only wish to pass. Stay out of our way." Wales said.

"Like hell we'll leave you aside." Shadow confuted.

(Play Blazblue OST – Endless Despair)

"So be it then… The Triangle of Water and the Triangle of Wind… Come together and combine our strength!" Wales commanded.

A waterspout formed, due to Henrietta's involvement of the spell. The wind combined with the waterspout, creating a powerful tornado.

"Oh no… Shadow, you must move away from that spell! It's much more powerful than a pentagon mage!" Hien said.

Shadow felt his cheek getting a cut from the tornado, forcing him to move back. Blood was trickling down from the wound.

'A tornado of wind blades… That's a powerful spell, no doubt about it.' Shadow thought.

Summoning his vigor, Shadow attempted to cut through the tornado using Zenyōso. It proved to be a reckless maneouver, but Saito joined in to absorb the attack.

"Damn… This attack is too powerful… I don't think I can endure long enough for Derf to absorb it…" Saito grunted.

"Louise, Tiffania… Have a look at the book the Queen gave you. Now would be a good time to find and use a spell to stop this." Derflinger commanded to Louise and Tiffania.

Louise opened the book to find any spells, but nothing was shown yet. Wales began to explain the powerful magic.

"This is the privilege only the selected royal family can do: Hexagon Magic. A feat that no ordinary mage, even a pentagon rank, can hope to achieve." Wales said.

Saito and Shadow were holding off the tornado as much as they can. They were losing strength from the fierce spell, getting a few cuts and scratches.

"How long will this take!? This spell is not even losing power!" Saito said.

"This is the role you two must do! Gandálfr was born to protect their masters, acting as the shield as the mage chants their spells! Protect your masters while they find the spell and begin using it!" Derflinger commanded.

"Very well then. We'll leave this one to Louise and Tiffania. Let's hold this off while we have time!" Shadow shouted, surprisingly pushing the tornado back.

"Impossible… That magic is strong enough to overwhelm a Gandálfr… How can you two overcome a Hexagon spell with such ease!?" Wales questioned with shock.

"We believe in our masters and we also believe there's redemption in everyone. We can redeem you, Wales, by freeing you from Reconquista control with that ring." Shadow said.

Louise and Tiffania noticed the spellbook showing runes on one of the pages. They both read the title of the spell.

"Dispel magic?" The girls questioned.

"That's the spell needed to cancel out any form of magic! Use it to stop the tornado and free Wales!" Hien called out.

Louise and Tiffania began to chant the words for the spell. The boys were reaching their limits in holding the tornado off.

" **Gyofu need nousis… Heilos iala… Elpeo Y's!"**

A bright flash of light occurred. From the light, a lightning bolt was struck on Wales, who had a shocked expression. He screamed as the spell was canceling the replica of Andvari's Ring. The tornado also dissipated from the light as well.

(Endless Despair OST ends here)

######

(Play Zero no Tsukaima Futatsuki no Kishi OST – Tragic Memory)

The storm began to clear away, leaving behind a fog around Lagadorian Lake. Everyone casted a somber expression, seeing Henrietta crying for the fallen Wales. Shadow held on to the replica and destroyed it. Wales clutched his left hand, getting everyone's attention. He lifted his hand and gently placed it on Henrietta's cheek.

"Sir Wales…" She said tearfully.

"Henrietta… Please… Don't cry anymore… Even though I was the one being controlled, even in death… I want you to forgive for what I've done in my false life…" Wales said.

Henrietta couldn't speak as she was sobbing quietly, listening to Wales.

"Promise me, Henrietta…" Wales requested.

"I'll fulfill your promise, Sir Wales… What is your promise?" Henrietta asked tearfully.

"Please forget about me…and find another man…who you'll love." Wales said weakly.

Henrietta had a shocked expression on her face, hearing such a request from the Prince of Albion.

"I…want to hear those words from you… By this lake that houses the Spirit of Water." Wales said.

"How can I make a commitment to the Spirit if the one we made has been broken forever?" Henrietta asked.

"Please, Henrietta." Wales begged.

"I can't… I don't have the spirit to make a false promise!" Henrietta yelled with tears.

"My time here has been lost… I shouldn't be here…" Wales said, his strength ebbing away.

"Promise me this, Sir Wales… Promise that you'll love me, even in death that you'll love me forever! If you're not Sir Wales…the real one would swear and make that commitment!" Henrietta requested.

"If I was able to, I would make that oath… But the dead can't promise anything in eternity, Henrietta. Forgive me…for not saying these words three years ago… Our fate was never to be…" Wales said.

Wales grunted, showing the wound on his chest where Wardes killed him.

"I'm glad…that…I was…able to…see you…one…last…" Wales croaked.

Henrietta screamed in sorrow after Wales fully passed on. Shadow had his hair cover his eyes, but he too shed a silent tear, feeling Henrietta's sorrow. Tiffania went up to him and held him close as she saw him look down. Saito went to Louise, who also shed a silent tear. They held each other in a sorrowful hug as the loud crying from Henrietta was heard throughout the lake.

(Tragic Memory OST ends here)

Ending 2: Diamond - Alan

That's all from here.

More to come in the next chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Arrival of the Paladin. Unanswered threats now realized.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 2: Asura's Wrath – In your Belief

* * *

Several hours have passed since the battle against the resurrected Prince Wales. Tiffania and Shadow were back in the academy, questioning as to how Wales was able to obtain a portion of magic from Andvari's Ring. More importantly was how the enemy managed to create a replica of it. To make matters worse, the ring that Wales had dissolved into nothingness. This left them frustrated, unable to think of any possible answers. Unable to find an explanation of this, they decided to consult with Osmond about it.

"So, you're asking if it's possible for any remnant of magic to be left over and used as a replica from the original." Osmond said.

"Yes… It relates to how the Queen was kidnapped by someone close to her, who was dead." Shadow said, not wanting to reveal the name.

"Very well then… All I know is that it is not impossible to replicate the magical power, whether from the source is from a mage or an object." Osmond explained.

"Is it possible to contain this replica to a ring to harness its power?" Tiffania asked.

"Not as simple as one might assume. However, I do not know much as to how the process goes. Perhaps a being from ancient times may yield some answers, like a spirit." Osmond said.

"Alright then… Tiffania and I will be heading to Lagodorian Lake. We'll be back to continue this discussion. I fear that this revelation may be more than what we feared…" Shadow forewarned.

"I have no doubt that you're right…" Osmond agreed.

Using blue chaos energy, he used Chaos Control to teleport to meet with Riva.

######

Shadow and Tiffania arrived at the lake. The evening sky caused the lake to shine in a lapis lazuli color caused by the moonlight from the blue moon.

"Riva, we come to speak of something important. Please appear before us." Shadow called out.

From the water surface, Riva came out.

"What is it that you seek from me, Gandálfr?" Riva asked.

"I need to know something… Is there a spell or any form of magic capable of creating a replica from any source of magical power?" Shadow asked.

"There is a forbidden spell called, 'Copy'. It's a long lost spell that can capture the magical power of a mage or an object. It then compresses the aura into a gem, thereby creating the replica." Riva explained.

"So someone in the terrorist group knows of that spell… Riva, is Andvari's Ring still within your shrine?" Tiffania asked.

"It's still within my shrine. Why do you ask, mage of the void?" Riva questioned.

"We had an encounter with someone we knew, only he was brought back from a replica of the ring. We believed someone must have taken a part of Andvari's Ring, using the remnants of its magic to create more like it." Shadow explained.

"That is indeed troubling news… Hearing that will instill fear to every nation in Halkeginia… I will share you this, which may be beneficial for you. The replicas formed by the 'Copy' spell will disappear after expending its magic, making it a double-edged sword." Riva explained.

"Well, that provides the answers we needed. Thanks for your help, Riva." Shadow said.

"It is well within my friendship that I continue to assist you and your master, Gandálfr." Riva said, disappearing into the lake.

Satisfied with the answers, Shadow channeled chaos energy in his body and used Chaos Control with Tiffania to head back to the academy to meet with Osmond.

######

At the Headmaster's office, Osmond was reading a book of ancient magic till a flash of green light caught his attention.

"Ah Shadow, Tiffania. Have you two found the answers you're looking for?" Osmond asked.

"Yes, and it's just as I feared…" Shadow said.

"Please explain then. This sounds serious enough for you to say that." Osmond said.

"The spell that makes replicas from magical sources is called 'Copy'." Tiffania said.

"'Copy?' It can't be… That was a long lost spell, forbidden due to plagiarism and warfare!" Osmond said in shock.

"Indeed… The magical item that the spell was used on is Andvari's Ring. I believe that Cromwell used a great deal of the ring, causing its magical power to spread around the region near Tarbes. Someone from Reconquista must have went and took the remnants of the magic." Shadow deduced.

"It seems so… With that dangerous magical item being replicated, this would prove to be a shocking discovery… Thank you for informing me about this… Is there a countermeasure of the 'Copy' spell?" Osmond asked.

"There is. Force the user to use a decent amount of the replica's power. The replica, whether contained in an object or not, will dissipate after some time." Shadow said.

"Good. Glad to hear that." Osmond said.

Shadow and Tiffania nodded respectfully to Osmond before leaving to their room. This left the elder mage to think of the recent events.

'Reconquista may have been dealt with thanks to the combined efforts of Tristain and Shadow's friends, but I fear the terrorist group may try to do more than just a battle… This is becoming a war of attrition.' Osmond thought, staring out at his window.

Longueville showed up, holding several papers for Osmond to read and sign.

"Is there something wrong, Headmaster?" Longueville asked.

"I may need to write a letter to Queen in regards about what I learned from Shadow. I fear this is something that must be addressed immediately." Osmond said.

######

Shadow and Tiffania arrived at their room. Danielle and Twilight were waiting for them. They both went to the couple.

"Mommy, Daddy! Did you find the problem and finished it?" Danielle asked.

"We did, but it was a tragic day for us…" Shadow said with a solemn tone.

Danielle didn't want to ask anything upon seeing Shadow with a downhearted expression.

"Will he be alright, Mommy?" Danielle asked.

"He'll be okay. He's just going through a lot after what happened." Tiffania reassured.

Shadow's sword began to glow, surprising Danielle. From it, Arjean appeared.

"Wow, who is that girl?" Danielle asked with surprise.

"This is Arjean. She's the spirit of my sword. You have a new sister now, Danielle." Shadow explained.

Danielle went to the young girl and looked at her eyes. She was amazed to see the spirit in front of her.

"She…is my…sister?" Arjean asked.

"Not related by blood, but she shares a deep connection to us, almost like a daughter to an adoptive father and mother." Shadow explained.

Arjean understood what Shadow meant. She felt a relieving emotion, something she hadn't experienced since being a sword since ancient times.

"It feels…very nice to be in a family." Arjean said with a soft smile.

Shadow gently rubbed Arjean's head, making her give a content expression on her face. Tiffania watched with a motherly smile from the interaction.

######

The next day, there was a commotion. Most female students were out, crying. Every single male student from the academy was outside. Shadow and Tiffania were outside, watching the commotion.

"What's happening, Shadow?" Tiffania asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think this may be a preparation for war… I have feeling the Queen must have requested them to be drafted into battle…" Shadow said with a solemn tone.

They witnessed several couples breaking down in tears as the reality of an impending war was sinking in. This made Shadow frown with a forlorn expression. He noticed Guiche and Montmorency, who were both concerned for one another.

"Dear Montmorency, you know I must go to war against Reconquista… It's an honorable act for me to protect my home, along with you. Please, I want you to smile as I set off with my comrades." Guiche said.

"Guiche… Is this worth dying to protect me? How can I not smile for you if you're being drafted to a war where you can possibly die? We won't be able to see each other again!" Montmorency tearfully said.

Feeling pitiful for the couple, Shadow decided to step in for them. This surprised them, seeing Shadow with such a downhearted look.

"Guiche… Come back to Tristain Academy in one piece… I'm giving you this special ring. It's called the Ring of Life. It can resurrect the user upon death." Shadow said.

Montmorency was surprised on how caring Shadow was. She noticed the ring, looking like any ring, but it had a ruby heart in the middle. Her hopes were reassured, but she still felt worried.

"Will he able to be revived with this ring?" Montmorency asked.

"Without a doubt… I'm giving every single male here the same ring, considering I'm limited in supplies. I have enough for everyone here, but only for single use." Shadow said.

"That means I have to take consideration to not die in battle… Thanks, Shadow. I owe you for this." Guiche said in appreciation.

"You're welcome… Guiche, come back as a fellow soldier and friend from the battle. One day, we can have a friendly spar or go to Tristania to simply have a good time to celebrate." Shadow said.

"It's a promise, Shadow. I'll await that day to come." Guiche said.

Guiche and Shadow gave each other a respecting handshake. Upon finishing, Shadow made his announcement to every student in the academy.

"Fellow students in Tristain academy, please hear my words out!" Shadow called out.

Everyone took notice of Shadow calling out.

"The battle near Tarbes was a victory for us, but the war is not over. Reconquista has retreated in Albion, which has become their base of operations. I fear that this war has become too dangerous. To ensure that every one of you comes back in one piece, I have a special item that can bring you back from death." Shadow announced.

"What special item are you talking about?" Reynald called out.

Shadow presented a gold ring that showed a heart shaped symbol in its base.

"This is the Ring of Life. It has the power to resurrect the dead from battle. It'll respond to your need to live if you end up dying in battle. Don't take it for granted, since it can only be used once." Shadow said.

Every male began to acquire at least one Ring of Life from Shadow and Tiffania, feeling confident to fight. Every female felt reassured, but still worry about their loved ones.

"If things get worse, I'll call upon my friends or use my powers to help you all. I can assure you this… We will win this war." Shadow said.

Nearby, Louise and Saito walked up to see Shadow and Tiffania providing them with the special rings. They were curious as to why he was providing them.

"What's with the gathering here?" Saito asked.

"Just giving the fellow male students special rings that'll keep them alive in the battlefield. It's not the same as Andvari's Ring. It's a complete resurrection." Shadow reassured.

"I see…" Saito said.

"Every male was drafted for the war. The troops are serious of marching their way to Albion." Louise said solemnly.

"That leaves Saito, Silver and me the only males in the academy, due to special reasons of us being legendary figures. In Silver's case, he's more a bodyguard to Charlotte." Shadow said.

"I have to sympathize for every Noble… It doesn't look like an easy life for them…" Saito said.

Louise was surprised on what Saito said. She leaned on to Saito, remembering Wales's second death near Lagodorian Lake.

"It is not as simple as any Plebeian might assume. It's difficult for us to attain such honor, especially from Her Highness." Louise explained.

"I noticed that… It just makes me feel the need to train myself more to continue protecting you." Saito said.

Several students then noticed a shiny sparkle in the sky.

"What is that?" A female student questioned.

This caught the attention of Saito, Shadow, Tiffania, and Louise as they all stared at the sparkle. From it, a figure began to appear. It was a white dragon, appearing similar to Tabitha's familiar in appearance. Riding on the dragon was a young man. He was wearing a formal uniform that was all white and black with gold trimmings. He had a light blue cape on his back. His hair was smooth in appearance and straight, appearing more like a mature Guiche. His eyes were the most defining characteristic of his appearance. He had heterochromia; one of his eye was blue while the other was red. This caused the girls to swoon at him, leaving their boyfriends behind. Louise, Montmorency and Tiffania were the exceptions, still holding on to their respective boys.

'Wow… Now I totally feel bad for the guys who had their girls leave them alone…' Saito comically thought.

'Who is this guy…? It is rather unexpected for him to show up here.' Shadow thought.

The young man walked up to Louise and Tiffania. This prompted the half-elf to move behind Shadow in response. Before he could ask anything, the young man began to introduce himself.

"My name is Julio Chesaré. I'm a transfer student from Romalia. Pleased to meet you." The young man introduced.

######

In Colbert's class, the quartet was paying attention to Colbert, who was teaching alchemy in the class through the use of fire.

"As you can see, the flame's color start to grow faint as the temperature rises. This can also be caused by certain chemicals as well. Please note that most metals can't be refined or processed without a hot flame." Colbert lectured.

Surprisingly, only Tiffania, Louise, Montmorency, Shadow, and Saito were taking notes. All the girls were watching Julio, who was also taking notes. Nearby, Kirche, Charlotte and Silver were in the class. Kirche was obviously staring at Julio.

"They say he's a priest of Romalia so he won't join the army." Kirche said.

"A priest? Why would a priest transfer here in this academy?" Silver whispered in question.

"It sounds suspicious…" Charlotte said, obviously not smitten with Julio.

"Who cares? As long as he is handsome, along with Saito and Shadow." Kirche said.

'Creepy…' Silver thought comically.

Saito didn't bother questioning anything about Julio but was feeling skeptic of Julio's arrival.

'I wonder why Romalia suddenly sent one of their priests here…' He thought in question.

Louise noticed Saito looking lost in thought.

"Is there something in your mind, Saito?" Louise asked in a whisper.

"It's nothing… Just some unwanted questioning on myself." Saito responded.

"It doesn't seem like that since you were giving a far off expression." Louise pointed out.

"What I'm trying to understand is why would Romalia suddenly bring a priest as a transfer student in a magic academy, especially here?" Saito questioned.

"Hmmm… That does raise some questions… It seems Shadow and Silver were also thinking the same thing." Louise said, looking at the boys she mentioned.

Saito noticed the same thing from them. They were giving the same expressions he had. Before he could ponder, the Musketeer squad suddenly arrived in the classroom. Agnès was there as well.

(Play Sonic Adventure OST - The Past)

"Everyone, head out to the fields, immediately." She ordered.

Colbert was surprised of the sudden arrival.

"Who are you people?" He questioned.

"We're Her Highness's Musketeer Force. We have been stationed in this school in order to provide you with military drills." Agnès said.

"Class is cancelled till then. Assemble in the fields, now." Michelle said.

The students were about to leave till Colbert spoke out with some authority.

"Cancelled? Everyone, please take your seats. We are continuing the class." Colbert said.

Agnès looked at Colbert with a serious expression.

"Professor, we're in the midst of war. This is not the proper time to be holding a class." She said.

"It is because we're in a war that we must learn how foolish it is. All the boys were drafted to fight in the battlefield, so please don't bring the war into this academy." Colbert countered.

"Enough! I hate mages, especially those who use fire…!" Agnès shouted, raising her sword.

In response, Shadow teleported via Chaos Control, unsheathing Zenyōso. No one saw him moved quickly enough to reach at her with the sword pointing close to her jugular.

"It would be a poor choice of words if you said the same to me, especially with your actions." Shadow sneered.

Agnès looked to her left and saw Shadow with his red eyes glaring deep in her. The other members of the Musketeer force responded and surrounded him.

"Settle down and lower your weapons!" Agnès ordered.

The Musketeer force lowered the weapons, but they were reluctant. Shadow moved his sword away in response.

"Do take kindly not to cause any harm to him. Even though I see you as a comrade, that doesn't give you any reason to hate someone who has nothing to do with what hatred you harbor against." Shadow said.

"Forgive me of my words… I didn't mean to offend you, Shadow." Agnès apologized.

"Apology accepted. Also, if it weren't for some 'mages' that you hate, we wouldn't be here alive with Tristain in one piece." Shadow said, emphasizing Louise and Tiffania.

"I'll take that to consideration…" Agnès said.

Shadow then looked to everyone, who all showed a surprised expression.

"What are you all staring at? Listen to the Musketeer Force! Everyone move out, now!" He said in a commanding tone.

The students wasted no time to move out. Shadow decided to check on Colbert, who almost fainted.

"You okay, Professor Colbert?" Shadow asked.

"I'll be okay. That scared me for a moment…" Colbert responded, trying to steady his breathing.

"I know that you detest war, but there are times that it is unavoidable… It is unforgiving to both sides, regardless who started the fight." Shadow said.

Julio was watching with interest on Shadow. He was surprised to see how fast he went.

(The Past OST ends here)

######

Outside, the female students, save for the remaining boys, were equipped with training poles. This left the boys to train themselves with their abilities. Shadow kept an eye out for Tiffania, making sure none of the Musketeer Force were hard on her. Agnès arrived and began explaining.

"To attention! We will now beginning the training." She commanded.

"Hold on. Is it possible for us to mix our magic in combat?" Montmorency asked.

"You can try if you want, but only in my supervision. Let me advise you in not relying on your magic, for it can leave you cocky and open to the enemy." Agnès said.

"Why can't we rely on our magic then?" Kirche asked.

"Without your wands, you can't use any spells, making you an easy target for the kill. That's what happens to any mage who overestimate themselves." Agnès lectured, scaring everyone.

Michelle stepped in to continue the lecture.

"These are the basics to help defend yourselves in case the war comes here. We will provide lessons on how to use spears and swords. For now, learn how to use spears." She said.

The girls began to train themselves in physical combat. Tiffania had some struggle, due to lack of combat experience, which prompted Shadow to come to her side to aid her. Julio arrived, causing some of the females to swindle their way to him.

"Mind if we have a private session of our own?" Kirche asked seductively.

"Sorry, but I already have a partner in consideration." Julio responded.

Julio walked to Louise and Tiffania, who were training with each other. Tiffania moved in back of Shadow in response.

"Miss Vallière and Miss Westwood. Rather, shall I call you Louise and Tiffania? Well, come at me." Julio said.

Tiffania didn't answer, preferring to understand Shadow's teaching in fighting. She was provided with a wooden sword, courtesy of Shadow.

"I rather stay with Shadow, who can teach me more." Tiffania said.

"Sorry, but I can ask Saito to help me learn on how to fight. He's an expert swordsman so I may request his aid." Louise politely declined.

Julio noticed Shadow teaching Tiffania on how to use a sword. Saito heard what Louise said and walked up to her to teach her some combat. This left Silver to learn alongside Charlotte.

'Might as well learn how to fight physically. I can't rely on my psychic powers a lot.' Silver thought, picking up a wooden sword.

######

While the two Gandálfr were teaching their respective masters on how to fight. Michelle decided to test both of them to see if he'll react. She decided to test Saito first. She swung a wooden sword at him, which caused Saito to backflip in response. A wooden sword was thrown at him, prompting him to catch it one handed.

"Nice battle reflexes. Can you match that with your swordplay then!?" Michelle said, charging at Saito.

Saito quickly deduced where she's about to strike at. He swung the sword diagonally, causing Michelle to lose her grip on her practice sword, surprising her.

"Don't assume that I don't know how to wield a sword. I was using practice swords since I came to this world for some time to master my combat skills. It, me using Gandálfr's power, can be a foolish move for you, if I had a real sword. " Saito said with a serious tone.

"Well now… You have been training yourself." Michelle complimented.

She then aimed her attention to Shadow. She didn't anticipate him to suddenly catch the blade with just his fingers without the sword touching him. An even more surprising factor was he wasn't looking at Michelle.

"Is there something you want to test me of?" Shadow questioned.

Michelle tried to shake Shadow's group off, but he held on tight. He then performed a back flip kick, knocking the wooden sword off from Michelle's grip. He caught it on the handle and pointed it at Michelle.

"I was the one that trained Saito on combat. I'll let this go considering you were testing us. Do that again, I won't be considerate in knocking you out." Shadow warned.

"V-very well then… Continue with your training." Michelle stuttered.

The boys continued training Louise and Tiffania. This provided them the experience needed to fight in physical combat. Shadow began teaching Tiffania on swordplay.

"Are you sure you want to learn this? I can teach you the Zatoichi Style as promised." Shadow questioned.

"I'm certain. I understand why we need to fight, Shadow. I want to also be at your side as well. I need to learn how to use a sword to fight back, but I don't want to learn the Zatoichi Style... I have to learn how to fight." Tiffania said.

Shadow smiled in response. He gave her an expertly crafted wooden sword in the shape of a katana. Agnès noticed the practice sword and was impressed.

"What kind of sword is that? I never seen this one with that design." She said.

"It's called a katana or a sword from the east. The blade is both elegant and deadly at the same time. It uses speed to slice through almost anything in its path, even armor." Shadow explained.

"A sword like that capable of piercing through armor? How is that possible?" Agnès questioned.

"Even its wooden counterpart can do the same. Watch." Shadow said.

Using the power of earth, he created a thick wall of dirt. Holding on to the wooden katana, he performed a powerful slash at it. The wall slowly slid down, showing where it got sliced. Agnès was shocked on seeing the display.

"That's the real power of a katana, without my normal strength. This weapon is also from Saito's home." Shadow said.

"Wow… To think a sword like that can pierce through armor with just one swing." Julio complimented.

"Just to let you know, this wall was 2 inches thick like any armor. If I used an actual one, the person behind it could've been split in two with the wall." Shadow said.

"That is frightening indeed…" Julio said.

"As much as I want to talk about it, I must continue training Tiffania. We'll talk later, Julio." Shadow snorted, focusing on training Tiffania.

Julio watched as the couple began their mock fight with swords. Shadow made some corrections to help her fight better. They locked their blades till Shadow showed her how to lower a swordsman's guard by swiping the blade off.

'Impressive skills… He knows how to fight…' Julio thought.

Julio began to think of a way to test the two Gandálfr. He decided to act drastic.

"It's rather interesting to know the strength of a Gandálfr. Saito-kun, Shadow-kun… How about you two face me in a duel? You two can use your respective swords." Julio said with a smirk.

"We can face you in a duel, but using our real swords is similar to doping." Shadow said.

"Doping? What do you mean by that?" Julio questioned.

"He means that if we use our swords, it'll make us feel too dependent on the effect it gives due to our passive abilities. Shadow doesn't like the feeling, using it only in combat." Saito explained.

"I see. Well then. I'll accept what you proposed." Julio said.

"Hold on, Julio… What are you planning by making us fight you?" Shadow questioned.

"I'm just curious about you two." Julio said.

Shadow gave a serious look to the young man.

"The last person who asked and fought me ended up in pieces. Choose your next words carefully." Shadow warned.

Julio lost his smirk and felt the subtle killing intent. He knew Shadow would stay true to his warning.

"How about the winner gets to kiss the girl they're fighting with?" Julio suggested.

This left Saito and Shadow off guard for a moment. Shadow quickly composed himself, but he kept his guard up.

'Provoking us based on relations with one another… I know that psychological technique like it was the back of my hand.' Shadow remarked in thought.

"Nice try… Tiffania wouldn't even kiss you." Shadow refuted.

"How sure are you?" Julio questioned.

"She moved away from you since she has become wary and she doesn't know you." Shadow said.

"Well-played… However, the prize still stands." Julio said.

"You'll regret making that bet." Shadow said.

"Hold on a second, Julio. Why is a priest suggesting such a battle reward like that?" Louise questioned.

"I only came to Tristain after living in seclusion. However, I still can carry a sword if needed. Plus, I can have relations." Julio said.

Shadow knew that wasn't Julio's motive. He kept his guard up, not letting Julio get under his skin. Tiffania moved away from Julio as he walked close to her. The flame on Shadow's chest made a loud roaring sound.

"Move aside from Tiffania, priest. She clearly doesn't like it if you approach her." Hien said.

"Hearing that from the spirit of fire, I'm not a fool not to heed the warning." Julio said smugly.

######

During the evening, the boys were training fiercely. Agnès heard the wooden swords clashing and went to see the boys fighting.

"You two have been training for how long here?" She asked.

"Five hours. We don't intend to hold back on that guy." Saito answered.

"What purpose would it do for you to fight him?" Agnès questioned.

"His smug attitude is one thing, but his timing on suddenly arriving here has garnered some suspicion. He even appeared sometime before you and the Musketeer squad arrived in Colbert's class. Not to mention he seems to have some interest on our masters." Shadow explained.

"That does sound suspicious… I'll keep an eye out of him. For future reference, I don't like flashy guys." Agnès said.

This made the boys snort before they chuckled. They resumed their training after they finished laughing.

'Those two are already impressive enough without their powers. They have been fighting like arch rivals, yet they're making sure not to cause severe harm.' Agnes thought.

Saito and Shadow clashed their wooden swords, creating a powerful blast of wind. It caused Agnès to cover her face from the blast.

'All that strength coming from them in that attack…' She thought with shock.

This caused Tiffania and Louise to see the two Gandálfr fighting. They then noticed the boys were out of breath.

"We have trained long enough… Let's take the rest so we can be ready for the real battle." Shadow said.

"I agree. We need all the stamina needed to fight Julio in the duel." Saito said.

The boys noticed Louise and Tiffania. They smirked in response, seeing them watching their combat prowess.

######

The next day, the boys were outside in the fields. Louise and Tiffania were with them, concerned after seeing the bruises on their arms and legs. The girls brought the boys' swords with them. Every female student gathered to see the duel.

'Those two had little recovery from the harsh training… I don't know if they'll be able to handle the stress from the fighting.' Louise thought.

Julio noticed the boys' disheveled state. This made him snort in response.

"You two looked as though you fought a fierce dragon." Julio commented.

"We're not that stupid to fight an actual one. So, who are you planning to fight first?" Shadow asked, not liking the tone.

"I'll fight with Saito-kun. Then, I'll fight you next, Shadow-kun." Julio said.

"He's all yours, Saito. Don't let our training slow you down." Shadow said.

Saito nodded, grabbing his wooden sword. He held his kenjutsu stance, getting Julio's attention.

"A fighting stance from your home?" Julio asked.

"One thing you need to know about my people… We're fierce fighters with the sword. This stance is in respect from where I come from." Saito said.

Julio smirked, assuming his sword stance. Both fighters eyed each other before fiercely dashing to each other. This got Julio in surprise, noting how strong Saito is. This got Derflinger's attention.

"Well now, Partner has been pushing himself a lot." Derflinger commented.

"Does he have an advantage against him?" Louise asked to the sword.

"He does. He can win this fight." Derflinger reassured.

Saito and Julio were parrying each other, fighting to gain dominance. Julio noticed how calm Saito was.

"You certainly live up to the legend of your runic name. Not an ounce of strength used extensively, yet I'm on losing ground." Julio admitted.

Saito didn't respond, opting to continue fighting.

"Oh? Seems like you won't talk much in battle." Julio said.

"It's a waste of stamina." Saito said.

They then locked blades. Julio was breathing slightly heavy but Saito didn't waste his own stamina.

"You fight more like a warrior than a priest… However, even a master swordsman can stay focused for so long." Saito said.

"How were you able to keep up with me?" Julio asked.

"I've been in this kind of duel for quite a while with Shadow. It's nothing new since he trained me for months." Saito said.

"He certainly knows how to teach you well. Too bad I couldn't kiss Louise, but I can get a kiss from you." Julio said, getting Saito off guard for a brief moment.

Saito knew he was trying to psyche him out. He kept his composure, ready for anything. When Julio dashed forward, he aimed his strike on Saito, only for him to get parried and thrown down on the ground. Julio conceded, realizing he was bested in combat.

"Nice try psyching me out. However, it wasn't strong enough to make me lose my guard." Saito lectured.

"You're strong, I'll give you that. Next is Shadow." Julio said.

Shadow heard what Julio said and got himself ready.

"You trained Saito rather well. He overwhelmed me." Julio said.

"Even if you're trying to fake your defeat, you knew he would overwhelm you without breaking a sweat, whether he's using Gandálfr or not. Fighting me, on the other hand, will make you question just how much of a threat I can truly be." Shadow said.

Julio and Shadow kept a careful eye to each other before they dashed. Their wooden swords clashed, leaving them in a standstill.

"You're no slouch on swordplay… I can tell you're holding back." Julio said.

"I'm only using my base strength. You want me to go serious, then you have been warned.

Julio was shocked to feel the strength from Shadow as he was being forced back, even as his feet were on the ground. By then, Shadow forcibly raised his sword up, pushing Julio back.

"Ugh… That definitely had force." Julio grunted.

"You're no match with me right now… I suggest sitting this out, lest you want to get humiliated." Shadow warned.

Julio smirked as he thought Shadow dropped his guard. He aimed to do a sneak attack on him. When he got close, Shadow swatted him with the wooden sword, catching Julio off guard.

"Also, don't go for the kill. If that connected on your head, then you wouldn't survive." Shadow said.

The female students went to Julio, all whom casted dark looks to Shadow. He matched their expression, shaking their spirits.

"If you have anyone to blame, don't put it on us. Blame yourselves for being so cold hearted to your own loved ones." Shadow snarled.

The girls stopped glaring at him and felt ashamed. Louise and Tiffania had mixed feelings on what they did.

'They didn't have to prove their point on him. Then again, he was the one who challenged him.' Louise thought.

'I didn't want him to kiss me, but he shouldn't challenge Shadow.' Tiffania thought.

They then walked to Saito and Tiffania.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" They asked to their respective boys.

Shadow had a blush on his face and kissed Tiffania's left cheek. Saito also looked bashful as he kissed Louise's right cheek.

"I'm not the type to openly show my feelings..." Saito said.

"It would be safe for us to do this privately." Shadow said.

The girls giggled in response from what they boys said. By then, Michelle came up to the quartet.

"Codename: Zero. This is an emergency meeting." She said.

"Okay then… Where's the meeting at?" Shadow asked.

"Please come to the royal castle." Michelle said.

"Alright. We'll bring our other members with us. Please be patient." Shadow said.

Michelle nodded as she went back via horse. Shadow managed to find Charlotte and Silver within the crowd.

"You guys seem to attract trouble at times." Silver commented.

"Save the commentary for later. The Queen requested our presence." Shadow said.

"Okay then. Let's go." Silver said.

Using Chaos Control, the sextet warped to meet with the Queen.

######

Inside the castle, the sextet were met with Julio.

"Please come with me." He said.

The group was reluctant, but complied with him. They were lead to a different room with a cloaked figure. Michelle and Agnès were there, near the cloaked figure.

"What was the purpose of that mock battle we had, Julio? Don't beat around the bush." Shadow questioned.

"I'm not interested in wins or losses. It was to test the strength of my teammates." Julio admitted.

"'Teammate?' I did warn you of your words. Don't make me force you to eat them." Shadow said.

"No, he is your teammate." The cloaked figure said.

Shadow crossed his arms in response.

"It would be a more amicable meeting, had he not challenged us to gauge our strength through unorthodox means, Queen Henrietta." Shadow said.

Louise and Tiffania took a knee in response. The figure giggled, removing the cloak in response, revealing Queen Henrietta. This made everyone else in the group to take a knee.

"Your sight never ceases to surprise me, Shadow." Henrietta said.

"Your Highness…" The sextet said.

"Rise, Zero. Everyone, thank you for what happened the other day." Henrietta said.

"We knew you weren't in the right mind. All what matters is purging Albion from Reconquista." Shadow said.

"Regardless, I'm thankful you all saved my life. I'm sure Prince Wales also wanted to thank you all for releasing him of his torment." Henrietta said solemnly.

The group casted understanding looks to the Queen, knowing what she meant. Julio walked up to talk of the incident.

"I heard about the incident of Prince Wales. No doubt this is a conspiracy by Albion." Julio said.

"No, not the nation itself. This is the result of the terrorist organization, Reconquista, who made the continent their base of operations. I have a feeling there was a replacement leader that became the de facto of the group." Shadow said.

"We'll worry about the identity of the leader later. In any case, why is Julio here with us?" Saito asked.

"Romalia sensed the danger from Albion. The pope sent me here to lend a helping hand to the Queen of Tristain." Julio explained.

"Hmmm… Considering the circumstances, we need all the manpower we can get to thwart Reconquista once and for all. I don't want to revisit what happened near Tarbes that almost killed my daughter." Shadow said.

"I can understand that, considering the Queen provided me the details based on what you did there. I'm no fool to go against you in battle, although I could question how you were able to overwhelm Reconquista's attack in Tarbes." Julio commented.

"Don't push it, Julio. Some things are better left in the dirt." Shadow said.

"Settle down. Romalia and I don't want to go into war, but the situation has been dire enough for us to get involved. All of you that are present are the only ones who can be relied on." Henrietta said.

"Yes, Your Highness!" Everyone said.

"This also made me think of why the Musketeer group arrived in the academy… You focused your troops to the school for a reason." Shadow said.

"Sharp as always." Henrietta complimented.

"I'm still concerned about Colbert's belief on not bring war to the school." Saito added.

"I'm not intending to bring the war to the academy. I'm requesting you all from Zero to lend your strength. Will you cooperate?" Henrietta pleaded.

"We intend to. Did you not forget our vow to help support your kingdom?" Shadow said.

Henrietta and Agnès were impressed of Shadow. Julio smirked in response, seeing how honorable Shadow was.

"Looking forward to fighting alongside you all." Julio said, taking a knee.

######

In Albion, a large army gathered to the meeting place where Cromwell was commanding everyone. At the top of the castle, there was a female figure. She was wearing a black-purple jumpsuit that accented her figure. Her hair was black, but a distinct part are her red eyes, which had sharp eye shadows.

"Everyone, I come with bad news to share to you all." The female said.

All the knights then paid attention to her upon hearing what she said.

"Tristain's Queen, Henrietta, on her day of coronation, has executed our King, Lord Cromwell!" The woman announced.

Immediately, an uproar occurred. All the knights showed hate on their eyes.

"Furthermore, in her thirst for blood, she is increasing her military forces in order to invade our country! It's now our time to show the power of Albion! We shall repel the enemies that come and execute the abhorrent Henrietta with our hands!" The woman shouted.

Several men were behind the woman. They all had confused, serious expressions.

"Sheffield… She was Lord Cromwell's secretary. Now, she acts more like a new King than a magistrate. We can't do anything against her authority whenever she stands before us. Who is she?" One of the men questioned to another near him.

A loud cheer was heard from the knights, cheering for the woman named Sheffield. On her left hand, there was a replica of Andvari's Ring.

* * *

Ending 2: Diamond by Alan

* * *

That's all from here.

More to come.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: Trouble with the Vallière sisters. Intense emotions.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 2: Asura's Wrath - In Your Belief

* * *

Louise and Tiffania were at the Vestry Fields, sitting near with their respective boys. The quartet remained vigilant for any upcoming orders from the Queen.

"We have been training constantly so we should take the day off to relax." Saito said.

"Yeah… We should relax ourselves. We can't fight every single day." Shadow added.

The girls smiled, seeing the boys wanting to take a break for today. Danielle was with Tiffania, along with Twilight.

"Mommy, are you and Daddy going to stay here for today?" Danielle asked innocently.

"Of course we are. We have been training a lot so we decided to take the day off." Tiffania said.

Danielle smiled happily and hugged Tiffania. The quartet enjoyed their peace as Silver and Charlotte noticed them walking their way to them. Siesta also came by, seeing the group.

"Mind if we join in on the break?" Silver asked.

"The more the merrier. We have trained ourselves off for the past few days." Shadow said.

Charlotte took a seat on a chair. She then patted at a nearby chair for Silver to sit on. Upon sitting down, he noticed Charlotte moving closer to him before snaking her arms around him. Siesta enjoyed being with Saito, much to Louise's chagrin.

"Oh? I didn't think you two got that close." Saito commented.

Silver blushed pink, along with Charlotte. She still kept her poker face, but her red face said everything about her thoughts.

"I could comment the same thing with you and Louise, though it seems you have a love triangle…" Silver retorted.

"I can say this to you all. Cherish the bonds that you have developed. They will help you become strong." Shadow said.

The moment of peace was interrupted when several horse carriages arrived. The group realized they were not from the royal castle. This made them fully alert, expecting anything to happen. Shadow channeled Chaos energy on his hands, ready to shoot the energy. Saito equipped Derflinger, channeling said energy on him. Silver had his psychic powers ready for actions. Louise, Tiffania, and Charlotte had their wands/staves ready. Siesta shakenly held a pan to defend herself. From the carriage, a woman came out. She had blonde hair, almost appearing bright gold. She had a pair of glasses on, indicating she had poor eyesight. Her eyes were pink, just like Louise's. She was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt, a pink dress neckerchief with a burgundy skirt. She was wearing long, brown shoes. Louise paled in response when she saw the woman.

"That's…! Éléonore nee-sama!" Louise said, seeing the woman.

The woman named Éléonore spotted Louise. Her face had an angered expression.

"Chibi Louise! You seem to be up early today. It's perfect… Anyway, start packing up!" Éléonore ordered.

"Why do I have to pack up all of a sudden?" Louise asked.

"Is it not obvious? I'm here to take you home!" Éléonore answered.

Everyone was confused for a moment, but they still held their guard up. Éléonore took note of everyone, giving them a harsh glare. Shadow glared back at her.

"Something you find unappealing of me?" She questioned to Shadow.

"We're not hostile with you, unless a reason is given for us to defend ourselves." Shadow answered.

"Pathetic for a mongrel Plebeian such as yourself to talk back with such manners." Éléonore spited.

Hien, through Shadow's suppressed anger, created a sudden updraft of fire. This surprised the woman upon seeing the flame spirit react.

"I choose my next words carefully, HUMAN! Sully my friend with such a speech like that, I won't leave a single trace of your presence here from where you stand!" Hien spoke, scaring Éléonore for a moment.

"Forgive me, flame spirit. I did not realize I was within your presence…" Éléonore apologized.

Louise was shocked that her elder sister spoke with disgust to Shadow, only to be refuted by the flame spirit. Everyone else was surprised on how Hien reacted.

"Talk about squelching a person who doesn't know who she was speaking with…" Shadow commented to the flame spirit.

"Forgive me of my speech, but I find most Nobles with such disrespecting behavior unappreciable. Had she continued, I would follow true to my threat…" Hien said.

'Since when did Hien become like me years ago…? Guess some part of me must have rubbed off on him…' Shadow thought.

Éléonore decided to calm herself down, lest she incur Hien's wrath.

"In any case, I must attend to Louise and bring her home. You're welcome to join with us, along with the people whom you're with." Éléonore said to the flame spirit.

"Very well… Be sure to provide a respecting atmosphere for my host and his friends. Not even I would be able to suppress his rage, should he get provoked." Hien said.

"I understand… You there, host of the flame spirit…" Éléonore pointed to Shadow.

"My name is Shadow. Do well to remember that." He corrected, showing his dark gaze at her.

"O-okay then… Shadow, you and your friends will come with us to our family manor immediately." Éléonore said.

"Not like we can refuse this. Very well, we will go with you." Shadow said, though he didn't like how a peaceful day was suddenly interrupted.

Éléonore merely dragged Louise and the others to the horse carriage. Shadow and Silver stood outside since there was no room left.

"We'll be able to make it on foot. Your concern is of no need, but I need to attend to something first." Shadow said.

He then looked to Danielle, who was with Twilight. She looked a bit scared for a moment.

"Daddy, will you be back here?" She asked.

"Don't worry. Mommy and Daddy will be back here. Go to Aunt Agnès, who is in the academy. Tell her that we'll be out for a bit.

"Okay then, Daddy. I'm a little scared of her, but if you call her that, then I'll be okay." Danielle said.

Shadow gently placed his right hand on her head, providing a soothing sensation to the young girl. He then teleported back to the group, setting off for Louise's family home.

######

(Play Shadow the Hedgehog OST - Iron Jungle)

The travel to the house was quiet as Shadow and Silver moved in the same speed with the horse carriages. Tiffania was with Louise, Charlotte and Saito, keeping an eye out for her while Shadow and Silver were outside.

"It's rather sudden for Louise's family to request her home…" Silver said.

"I know… Considering the fact this country is about to head to war, I wouldn't be surprised that her parents requested Louise to come back home." Shadow replied.

Éléonore was with the group, surprised to see the two boys keeping up with the carriages with little difficulty. She did observe how Tiffania looked nervous, keeping her hat on.

"Why don't you take that hat off? It's rude to keep it on in front of a prestigious family." Éléonore commanded.

"Forgive me, but I can't take this hat off…" Tiffania said nervously.

"You must take it off, for it is within my order to make you do so." Éléonore said.

Shadow suddenly teleported, having sensed Tiffania distress. Upon arriving, she grabbed on to Shadow, feeling safe with his presence.

"Is there something that has made you crossed because of my master's appearance…?" He asked to Éléonore.

"N-nothing…! Only, her hat must be taken off…" Éléonore stuttered, shocked to see Shadow teleport in front of her.

"Please keep in mind that some of us have scars that we don't wish to share… By forcing to reveal about them, you're essentially dragging out their fears. Keep in mind of that the next time you see my master. Plus, we're connected in some way unimaginable. Whatever I feel from her, I can sense it." Shadow said.

Éléonore relented, staying quiet from Shadow's explanation. She knew she was cutting herself with a thin rope, which could lead to a disaster. Silver decided to speak out to Shadow.

"Hey Shadow… Am I the only one who should be running out here…?" He questioned.

"Coming!" Shadow said, jumping out of the carriage.

Silver saw Shadow roll on the ground before running at the same speed with him.

"What was with the ordeal just now?" Silver asked.

"Éléonore was planning to take Tiffania's hat off. I felt her distress become significant when she got close." Shadow said.

"You have a deeper connection with her… I can tell that you have feelings for Tiffania." Silver pointed out.

Shadow blushed, but he didn't deny what Silver said.

"Yeah…" He said.

In the carriage, Saito kept watch on Tiffania. Éléonore decided to talk with Louise.

"You have been very quiet since we got in the carriage." Éléonore spoke, making Louise tenser.

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama… I've been dealing with military training since the threat of Reconquista was repelled." Louise said, looking away.

"Settle down for once and stop looking away… Geez… All this military training and what not… The academy has fallen to disgrace." Éléonore commented, crossed.

Everyone, except for Louise and Tiffania were giving a mild glare to Éléonore's rude speech. The woman ignored them and continued to talk with Louise.

"I can no longer leave you in such a place. It's time for you to come home and do some bridal training." Éléonore commanded.

"But…" Louise said with uncertainty.

Éléonore glared at her sister angrily, resulting in pinching Louise's left cheek.

"'But?' I thought I heard you said 'Yes', Chibi Louise!" Éléonore snarled.

Tiffania was getting concerned for Louise from her sister's actions.

"Please stop hurting her… You're scaring Louise…" Tiffania said, trying to keep a brave front.

Éléonore shifted her anger on Tiffania.

"I don't take orders from you. Step away from this!" Éléonore said, preparing to slap her.

Shadow teleported and blocked Éléonore's slap. His face contorted with anger, scaring her. Everyone in the carriage tried to back away with what little space they had.

"I'll commend you of your actions for being so simple-minded. However, know that a spirit's rage is more than what can imagine. **But, continue with your actions in such a manner and you will see why no one should dare provoke an angered spirit!** " Shadow threatened, making his eyes glow with a fiery red color.

Éléonore remained silent, seeing the horrific visage from Shadow's angered expression. Everyone remained silent in the ride, not wanting to utter a word. Silver noted how angered Shadow looked and wisely kept his mouth closed.

(Iron Jungle OST ends here)

######

Sundown was starting, but the group arrived at what looked like a luxurious mansion. It also had a moat and drawbridge, making it look like it was purchased from a monarch.

"This is…Louise's home?" Saito asked with surprise.

'They say that one's home shows the prestige of a family, based on their accomplishments or ties with the royal family… Never thought I would end up in a house like this…' Shadow thought.

"I never seen such a large mansion like this…" Silver said.

Everyone else, save for Éléonore, agreed to what he said.

"Come on now! We must head inside!" Éléonore ordered.

Shadow looked around the house, noting how well maintained it looked.

'And I thought the Doctor had something similar to this…' He thought comically.

Éléonore was nervous as Shadow's gaze was all over the mansion.

######

Inside the manor, everyone was greeted by a large group of butlers and maids at the foyer. All were at various ages, from young to old.

"Welcome home, Éléonore-sama and Louise-sama." They said in unison.

Everyone in the group, save for Louise, was overwhelmed by the prestige the household had. They remained quiet, looking around the household.

'This can make any normal person squirm in this kind of environment… Not many would have the owner's blessing to explore this place, let alone visit.' Shadow thought.

In front of a staircase from the foyer, there was a woman, who looked like a mature version of Louise. Her hair was a strawberry blond with pink eyes. Her choice of clothes was a white blouse with a light burgundy skirt. She had a content smile on her face, almost appearing motherly.

'She could be either a parent of Louise or a sibling… One could make assumptions from seeing such a serene expression…' Shadow thought.

"Louise. Welcome home, Little Louise." The woman said.

"Chi-nee-sama!" Louise said, running to her.

Immediately, everyone was surprised that the woman was one of Louise's sisters.

'To think that this woman is one of Louise's sisters. Compared to the last one, she's more calm and in check of her emotions.' Saito thought with surprise.

Louise hugged her older sister, content.

"It's been a long time, Chi-nee-sama." Louise said happily.

"Louise, let me have a good look of your face." The woman requested.

Louise obliged without hesitation. The woman looked at Louise's face carefully, but with care.

"My, you've become beautiful." She said.

"Chi-nee-sama, how is your body doing?" Louise asked.

"Thank you for worrying. Nothing has changed." The woman said.

Shadow noticed that her skin was turning near alabaster white. He realized it was due to an illness that may have limited her from doing anything strenuous.

"Don't worry. It's the usual." The woman said.

By then, she noticed everyone else in the foyer.

"Good evening, everyone. My name is Cattleya de La Fontaine." The woman introduced herself to Louise's friends.

Everyone bowed in respect to Louise's sister. Éléonore decided to talk with her.

"Cattleya… Where's Mother?" She asked.

######

The group gathered at a dining room. The table was large, capable of holding a handful of people in one sitting. The Vallière family was seated, with Tiffania and Tabitha. There was an older woman who had a serious expression. She looked like a mirror copy of Louise from the future. Much to Tiffania's chagrin, Shadow, Silver, and Saito were not sitting at the table, forcing them to suffer in hunger.

'Now I see why there's dispute between Plebeians and Nobles… Such harsh treatment for normal people in the eyes of modern men.' Shadow thought.

The boys tried to ignore their hunger, but the amount of food was proving to be encumbering. The table was relatively quiet. Louise barely touched her meal. She was nervous to speak with her mother.

"Um… Mother…" Louise said.

"Mother! Tell Louise for me! That she should stay home from now on! She's most likely an outcast in the academy." Éléonore said.

Louise banged her hands on the table, surprising everyone.

"I'm no longer an outcast, Éléonore-neesama! My friends whom came with me have helped me become better in my magic! Plus, I'm assisting the Queen with my strength!" Louise said.

"Your 'strength'? Don't make me laugh. You can barely do a spell before making an explosion." Éléonore refuted.

"Then let her show you her magic." Shadow said.

The Vallière family was surprised on the sudden command from Shadow.

"How do you know that her magic has been stable?" Éléonore questioned.

"The previous wand she had was broken, causing it to backfire spells. That was why she made explosions. Even if that was her original spell, have you ever seen a mage with that much destructive power? One who can make a force so strong, your body would liquefy upon being caught?" Shadow pestered.

Éléonore couldn't think of anything on what Shadow said. Louise then pointed her wand on her teacup and casted levitation magic. The cup levitated to her in a graceful manner, shocking Éléonore.

"W-well, I've been proven wrong." She conceded.

"In any case, why am I brought here for, Éléonore-neesama?" Louise asked.

"Mother, we need to get a groom for Louise right now! How about the second born son of the Albert family?" Éléonore said.

Shadow and Saito kept their gaze hidden. They were angry of hearing arranged marriages, not to mention the experience after meeting Wardes. Silver wisely moved back, knowing of their explosive temper.

'Definitely need to watch out for that… This can get ugly…' Silver thought.

Louise stood up from her seat, obviously not liking what Éléonore said.

"Why does it turn out this way? If this is about marriage, what about your engagement with Count Burgundy? You're the first to get married." Louise pointed out.

Cattleya was now concerned for Louise upon hearing what she said.

"Louise… That topic is…" Cattleya said, trying to warn her.

Éléonore was clearly angry from what Louise said.

"Chibi Louise… To think that you talked back to me with such manner of speech. Surely, your attitude has been increasing!" Éléonore said with barely suppressed anger.

Louise lost her footing, seeing Éléonore angry at the moment. Hien began to burn slightly brighter in response to the argument.

"The engagement was cancelled! It was dissolved! Do you have a problem with that!?" Éléonore yelled out.

A loud sound of fire burning caught everyone's attention. Around Shadow, a black soot mark arranged in a circle was shown at his feet. Clearly, he didn't like how the argument was going to. The elder woman eyed at Shadow, seeing he had a displeased expression. She clapped her hands to stop the fighting.

"Louise. Éléonore. Cease this at once. We're having dinner at the moment." The woman said.

"But Mother…" Éléonore tried to continue.

"We'll discuss of Louise once Father comes back home tomorrow." The woman said.

Louise was in distress, grabbing the hem of her dress. She left the dining hall without batting an eye to anyone. Shadow kept his gaze on the floor, along with Saito. The elder woman kept her gaze at Shadow, who was evidently showing suppressed anger.

"You two. I need to have a word with you both." The elder woman said.

Hien raged out from Shadow's chest, surprising the woman.

" **You do well to learn your place, HUMAN!"** Hien said, surprising the woman.

"Hien, the flame spirit… My apologies. I did not know you were here." The woman said.

"I remember you… You're Karin Désirée de Maillart, also known for the title: Karin of the Heavy Wind." Hien said.

"So my accomplishments have been heard to the spirits as well… In any case, what seems to be the problem with these boys?" The woman named Karin asked.

"If you wish to know, they had experience dealing with arranged marriages. It wasn't very pleasant, considering it was you and your husband's decision to make Louise marry off with a traitor of Halkeginia." Hien said.

"Wardes… So you were the one who killed him…" Karin said.

"In retribution for killing the prince of Albion. It seems as though you are displeased." Hien said.

"Quite the contrary, I never liked his attitude. He was a scoundrel in my eyes, but to my husband's, he was the perfect groom." Karin said.

"See to it that she doesn't get another arranged marriage. Wardes, being an example, was reduced to ash from my friend's wrath." Hien warned.

Karin merely sighed in response, but she knew not to anger the flame spirit.

"I also need to confirm something. That sword of yours is no ordinary sword." She said.

"You guessed correctly what it is…" Shadow said, showing the sword.

"That means you're…" Karin left out on surprise.

"Gandálfr." Shadow said, showing the runes on his left arm.

"A Familiar of the Void… Now I see… You're the familiar of that girl with the hat." Karin deduced.

"Her name is Tiffania and she's a cousin by blood to the current Queen, Henrietta." Shadow said.

"Very well then… I'll see to it that your friends become treated with respect. Also, forgive my eldest daughter for her actions." Karin said.

"No harm done. She was unaware of current events, but she may need to control that temper of hers, lest she wants to compete against mine." Shadow said.

"What about the other boy with you?" Karin questioned.

"He's someone precious to Louise, who helped her find what she needed to control her magic." Shadow cryptically stated.

######

Shadow was in his own room provided by Karin. He was discontent of the room, seeing how it felt somewhat cold. He couldn't sleep, thinking of what Louise's family was planning.

'Arranged marriages tend to be very…rude in terms of privacy. I hope there's a loophole for Louise to escape from.' Shadow thought.

He then heard the door open. From it, Tiffania was coming in, wearing her sleep wear and was feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Shadow… Mind if I come in?" Tiffania asked.

"It's okay. You can come in." Shadow said.

She then sat down near him. It was a warm embrace that comforted Shadow.

"I know you're worried for Louise, Shadow. I'm worried about her too." Tiffania said.

"I'd say they're pushing her to find a groom too soon. It brings a bad feeling for some reason to me…" Shadow commented.

Tiffania held Shadow close to her face. She was blushing, but she then followed her heart and kissed him. Shadow was caught off-guard from the kiss.

'It's like a whirlpool to me… Tiffania's feelings… I can feel her emotions through her kiss.' Shadow thought.

The couple held their kiss, content with their love.

######

Silver and Charlotte were thinking about Louise's engagement on a negative vibe. They didn't like how her family was pressuring her to find a groom.

"I'm completely stumped at the moment, but after hearing how they sound desperate to marry her off, it gives a sour tone to me…" Silver commented.

"Bitter." Charlotte said.

Charlotte scooted closer to Silver, who was trying to think of a possible solution to help Louise.

"Warm and comfy…" Charlotte commented.

Silver blushed in response, causing Charlotte to smile with a giggle.

"Silver, come close to me." She said.

Silver, being naïve, got close to Charlotte, who immediately kissed him on his lips. This left him completely empty on his mind. His blush was evidently all over his face. By then, a steaming sound got his attention. He noticed his chest was starting to brighten and hurt, like a heartburn.

"What is this…!?" Silver exclaimed.

The pain from his chest began to increase as he felt something carve on his skin. He took off the scarf opened his shirt to see the glow on his skin. Charlotte was concerned for him as he screamed the pain out. Eventually, the pain receded, leaving Silver heavily exhausted.

"What was that…?" Silver asked.

"You…became my second familiar…" Charlotte said in shock.

"I'm your familiar now?" Silver said in surprise.

"Yes… That runic name you have on your chest is shown. It's La descente de Tornado." Charlotte said.

"I'll ask Shadow about this… I'm still shocked that I became a familiar to you… Could it be that it was you that summoned me here in this world?" Silver asked.

"It may have been the case." Charlotte said.

"But that doesn't explain how you have Sylphid and now me." Silver said.

"The summoning spell almost never recorded a mage with two familiars, except Brimer's." Charlotte answered.

"Brimer was of the void, thanks to the items we found pertaining to him. A normal mage though… That's something completely different than one would think." Silver said.

"We'll find out about this some other time… I'm now happy that you're with me." Charlotte said.

######

Saito felt left out. He was on his own in his room.

"Louise is about to have another suitor from her parents. Her view of the world is entirely different than what I see…

Saito recalled what happened back in the dining room. He had a small frown on his face.

"Her mother looked serious in providing a groom, but it was her father who betrothed Louise to Wardes. This makes things uncomfortable to me…" Saito said, sighing.

Reluctant to admit his concern or jealousy, Saito left his room to catch some fresh air to clear his mind.

######

Siesta was in a different room, concerned for her feelings to Saito. She was wearing a yellow nightgown that was more conserving.

'I know he loves Miss Vallière, but…"

Siesta paused as she realized her heart began to race. It was clear to the maid of Tristain Academy.

'I just can't help but be close to him… Saito was the reason my home was saved, thanks to Shadow's efforts.

Siesta walked up to a mirror, clearly showing worry.

'As a woman, I'm in an equal position to finding someone to love…' She thought.

Siesta looked at herself in the mirror. She placed her hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat. She then turned around, showing some confidence.

'I have some categories that make me a better choice...' Siesta thought with a smile.

######

Louise was with Cattleya, showing some distress of the sudden request for marriage.

"Why is Éléonore-neesama so mean to me every time we meet? She acts like I'm a plague to her." She asked.

"It's because she cares for you deeply, despite her methods. She just doesn't show it directly." Cattleya replied.

"That is not the real truth…" Louise frowned.

"I could say the same… I love you so I understand what you are going through. You're at a maiden's age right now." Cattleya reassured.

This caused Louise to blush red in response.

"It's not like I have anyone that I'm in love with…!" Louise denied.

"You can't hide from me that easily… I can tell." Cattleya said with a smile.

"R-Really, I'm not in love with anyone!" Louise persisted with a stutter.

######

In Shadow's room, Tiffania was sound asleep. He was still awake, feeling nervous of what to expect from the upcoming war, along with Louise's arranged marriage.

'War is always the reason people cause harm to one another… Despite their conflicts, they have caused so much pain to happen between families and friends. I just hope that Albion doesn't take the risk of suddenly going to war. Plus, a sudden request to be wedded from one's parents'… No wonder this practice is considered old traditions for good reasons.' Shadow thought.

Reluctant to leave Tiffania alone while searching for answers to reassure him, he left the room to catch some fresh air for himself.

'I'll be back in a bit Tiffania. Just wait for me till then.' Shadow thought.

######

On the way outside, Shadow was walking, noting how quiet the manor was.

'It used to be so lively when we came here… Now it feels like an old manor.' He thought.

Shadow stumbled upon a balcony, much to his surprise. He decided to use it to have some time to think while outside.

'The air… It's so calm here… It could help alleviate my concerns.' Shadow thought.

(Play Final Fantasy IX OST – Prelude)

The two moons were unobscured from the clouds in the sky. Shadow sat on the rails of the balcony and closed his eyes as he felt the night breeze blow. He made a content smile as his hair billowed.

'How can one not appreciate such a serene feeling like this…? The world I live in doesn't seem to know about this at all…' Shadow thought.

Hien began to shine, noting Shadow's calm state of mind.

"What's up, Shadow? Is there a reason why you're outside?" The flame spirit asked in concern.

"It's about the upcoming war, along with my friend's arranged marriage… I know we're on borrowed time, but we may never know when Albion, aka state of Reconquista, will attack." Shadow said.

"I see… You're trying to clear your head off via the scenery around us. Still, I must admit… The surrounding area does provide a sense of calmness." Hien said.

"No need to tell me that twice. It's comforting to one's soul." Shadow said.

"In any case, that woman who I snarled this evening was someone I'm familiar with." Hien said.

"You know of her, Hien?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. She's known as Karin of the Heavy Wind. Her specialty is wind magic, to the point she can make tornadoes with ease." Hien said.

Near the balcony, Éléonore noticed the Gandálfr outside at the balcony. The elder Vallière was wearing a white nightgown. She was honestly surprised to see him.

"What are you doing outside on the balcony?" She asked.

"Just needed a breeze of fresh air to calm my thoughts." Shadow replied.

"I see. Answer me this, Gandálfr. Who is your master?" Éléonore asked.

"I'd be careful with those words, Éléonore… Last time someone asked and took advantage, he was killed on the spot." Shadow warned.

"Forgive me… Curiosity killed the cat…" Éléonore said.

"Very well then. Her name is Tiffania, the same girl who is now residing in my room." Shadow said.

"My word…! I never heard of a master being so caring to one's familiar!" Éléonore commented.

"She's indeed caring. One can assume that she's more of an angel than any person I've met." Shadow said poetically.

"You speak of her kindness?" Éléonore asked.

"Yeah… I've experienced quite a lot of times during my adventures across Halkeginia. It drives me to protect her at all costs." Shadow said.

Éléonore was surprised on how the young Gandálfr was expression his concern for Tiffania to the point of risking his life.

'I wish there were more people like you…' She thought with depression.

(Prelude OST ends here)

Shadow climbed down from the rails and walked back inside. Éléonore looked at Shadow for a brief moment.

'Maybe you and that young boy Louise was with may be the key to her freedom from this forced marriage…' She thought.

######

Saito was outside on a different balcony, looking at the night sky.

'Knowing about this arranged marriage makes me feel ill… This has to be stopped.' Saito thought.

A mild, cool breeze blew at him. This caused him to stop and feel the wind blow at him.

'It does feel comfy… The wind is helping me relax.' Saito thought.

He then looked at the two moons, feeling nostalgic of his home back on Earth.

'I shouldn't start feeling homesick all of a sudden. I forsook my chance of returning to be with Louise.' Saito thought, shaking his head.

Despite his concern, he remained outside for some time.

######

Louise was trying to sleep, but her thoughts were on complete overdrive. She couldn't sleep, even if she wanted to. Cattleya noticed how tense she looked, despite her attempts to hide it.

"What's wrong, Louise? Can't go to sleep?" She asked.

"It's not it…" Louise mumbled.

"Is it someone you like? Could it that boy? The one with the blue clothing?" Cattleya asked.

Louise immediately blushed in response. This made her thoughts go awry.

"That's not it! He's just my familiar! I don't love him at all." Louise denied.

Cattleya knew she was trying to hide her emotions. She smiled in response, knowing her younger sister had feelings for Saito.

"I didn't ask if you love him or not." She teased.

"Chi-nee-sama… That was not a nice thing to do." Louise complained.

"That was a mistake in my part." Cattleya said with a giggle.

Louise completely covered herself with the comforter, trying to hide her face. Cattleya pulled the comforter back, showing Louise with a surprised expression.

"Go to him. Your heart yearns to be with him. Don't deny it." Cattleya encouraged.

Louise was reluctant, but her heart was screaming for her to meet with Saito.

######

Louise was on her way to see Saito. She was covered by a brown blanket, leaving her head exposed.

'I-It's not like I want to visit him… Yet, he has been there for me till this day. I just can't get him out of my mind…' Louise thought.

She pondered on her thoughts, making her feel questioned.

'It's natural for a mage to be concerned of your familiar… However, he isn't just a familiar… He's someone special to me.' Louise thought.

She felt her heart race as she got close to his room. Nearby, she saw Saito at the balcony, overlooking the sky.

"Saito? What's wrong?" Louise asked.

"Oh, Louise… I had some thoughts to sort out from my head." Saito said with honesty.

"What kind of thoughts were you thinking of?" She asked.

"I'm worried about this arranged marriage… I don't like the idea that someone you barely know is being selected as a marriage candidate for you. It doesn't feel the same when you have someone you truly love…" Saito said.

Louise was surprised to hear what Saito said. Unknowingly, Saito revealed his feelings for her. This made her heart race in response.

"Y-y-y-you have been worried for me this whole time?" Louise asked with a stutter.

Saito nodded his head in response. He kept his gaze to her as the wind blew at the couple. This caused Louise to shiver in response.

"Let's head inside. The winds are rather cold." Saito said.

Louise nodded and followed Saito back inside the manor. This made him looked confused as he noted her following him to his room.

"If you feel conflicted, then you can ask if you want to sleep near me… I won't debate about it." Saito said.

"I… I-I do want to sleep with you for tonight… I'm too nervous to think of this wedding…" Louise said.

Saito remained silent but he gently placed his left hand on Louise's head. It was a reassuring touch for her as she felt his warmth from his palm.

"We'll try to talk with your parents in regards about this. Shadow and Tiffania will also help with me. They looked worried for you when we were in the dining hall." Saito said.

######

The couple arrived in Saito's room. It looked more of a storage room with a bed near the window.

"Forgive me of my mother for treating you this way… She doesn't know of your current status as of today…" Louise said.

"It's fine. I've dealt with worse before." Saito reassured.

The couple noticed a human shaped lump underneath the blanket on the bed. Louise looked at Saito with a jealous expression, noting he looked confused.

"Saito… Did you invite someone to sleep with you…?" She asked reluctantly.

"No… I only stayed at the balcony to catch some fresh air to calm my thoughts. I haven't been inside any of the rooms, nor have I invited anyone to my room." Saito said.

Louise tried to find any deceit from him. There was none shown from his body expression.

"Well, who is the person sleeping here then?" Louise asked, prepared to expect anything.

Saito moved the covers to find Siesta, sleeping on his bed.

"Siesta? She must have snuck into my room when I left…" Saito said.

Louise looked at the maid and was comically furious. She shook Siesta awake, causing the somnolent maid to clamp on to Louise, much to her surprise. Saito was equally shocked.

'Okay… I better pry Louise off before things get too hectic for tonight…' Saito thought.

He was able to pull Louise off from Siesta's grip. However, this had the unintended event to happen to Saito. Siesta clamped on to him and suddenly kissed him in her sleep. Saito and Louise were shocked on what she did.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what the heck just happened!?" Saito said, clearly embarrassed.

Louise looked at Saito, who had a shocked expression on his face, albeit more comically. She was angered by Siesta kissing him. However, her anger was cast at Saito. She slapped at him in response.

"Ouch…! What was that for!?" Saito complained.

Louise left the room, leaving Saito to deal with the somnolent Siesta, much to his chagrin.

######

Louise looked disheartened as she went back to Cattleya's room. She then remembered seeing his shocked face when Siesta kissed him. This made her touch her lips in response, recalling the time when she made the contract on him.

'Why am I starting to develop these feelings for him!? He's my familiar…! But… I was also wrong in slapping him for what happened… He did bring me out from an embarrassing memory that I didn't want to have.' Louise thought, feeling guilty of her actions.

Reluctant, she went back to her sister's room to sleep.

######

Cattleya heard her door room open. This made her wake up to see Louise looking depressed.

"Louise?" She asked.

Louise immediately hugged her older sister in tears.

"I made a mistake on my part… I caused him to be hurt from what I done…" Louise said.

"What did you do?" Cattleya asked.

"I trusted him, but I didn't believe him at all…" Louise said.

Cattleya was worried for Louise as she hugged her.

######

Shadow went back to his room to see Tiffania, asleep. She was moving her hand to find her source of warmth. This made him sigh contently, seeing the elven girl trying to find him.

'She has been developing her feelings for me… It's rather obvious that we have been expressing each other's thoughts. Hopefully, when everything is dealt with, we can have a peaceful life in the future…' Shadow thought with a smile.

He then went back to his bed, laying close to Tiffania. The somnolent elven girl felt Shadow's body and held him close, pressing her body on him.

'I may need to be careful… Although cute, this habit may be troubling…' Shadow comically thought with a blush.

######

The next morning, the Vallière family was eating outside on one of the balconies of the home. It overlooked a small lake.

'I may have to explain to my parents in regards about whom I wish to be with. I don't want to leave him…' Louise thought.

The family then noticed a middle aged man coming from the balcony door. He had shoulder length blonde hair styled in a Victorian style, albeit straight. He had a monocle on, but his eyes, which were pink, had no problems. He also had a well-groomed mustache and a pointed beard. He was wearing a formal outfit, consisting of a purple coat with a burgundy blazer with black pants and matching shoes. He also had a staff, decorated with a dark garnet gem on top. This was Louise's father in the flesh.

"You're late… Has the military forced you to work overtime?" Karin asked to her husband.

"Yes. I must attend to the military immediately." He said.

Karin and the rest of the family frowned in response.

"As duke of the Vallière family, I'll express my thoughts… Military life is truly pathetic, dispatching troops and provokes the people into war. The Queen has become problematic in my eyes." The Duke said.

Louise heard the comment and was furious of her father's words. She stood up to reprimand him.

"Father, such insensitive speech doesn't suit you well! Our Queen has been trying to prevent a war from happening, yet here you are, holding such disdain!" Louise scolded.

"What do you possibly understand!?" The Duke asked.

######

Nearby, Shadow was on the rooftop, watching the family. Hearing Louise's father talk in a condescending tone made him frown in response.

'Looks like he needs to know how stressful the situation is becoming. Whether he's aware or not, it's best for him to watch what you say.' Shadow thought.

He kept watch, listening to the family talking. Deciding to get close, he teleported down to the ground, trying to think of a way to quietly listen in the conversation.

######

"Louise, there's no need for you to force yourself on learning magic. Return home and prep yourself for a groom. This is the end of the conversation." The Duke said.

"Father, this is not the end of our conversation!" Louise said.

The Duke didn't listen and continued to leave Louise. Karin and Cattleya were concerned for Louise, but Éléonore was not subtle in voicing in her father's side.

"Looks like everything is settled. We should all prepare for Louise's engagement soon. This is the best way to prep her." Éléonore said.

"Shouldn't you be the one to go first?" Louise reprimanded.

Éléonore quickly squeezed Louise's left cheek in response, clearly upset.

"Didn't you hear me last night!?" Éléonore said.

A sudden earthquake caught the family's attention. They then noticed Shadow, wielding his sword on its earth form at a nearby field. There was a noticeable crater in front of him.

"What are you doing down there?" Éléonore asked.

"Training, to make sure I keep my skills sharp." Shadow replied, swinging the heavy sword.

Éléonore then focused on Louise after the sudden shaking.

"In any case, we must prep the wedding soon." Éléonore said with glee.

"Éléonore! Don't you realize that you're troubling Louise with what you're trying to do?" Cattleya said, clearly displeased.

Karin took note of the interaction and caught some suspicion.

"Louise… Is there someone you have developed feelings to?" Karin asked.

"No, no I don't! I haven't found the one I wish to be with!" Louise denied.

Louise tried to suppress her blushing, but it proved fruitless.

"Oh? There is someone you _do_ have feelings for. Who is the gentleman that caught your heart? A conte? A baron?" Éléonore asked.

"Answer now, Louise. Who is the aristocrat that you have feelings for?" Karin asked.

Louise refused to answer in response. She didn't utter a word.

"Could it be someone who's a lower rank than a baronet?" Éléonore questioned.

Louise immediately stiffened in response. The sisters noted her reaction.

"Falling in love with someone in a lower status than us? Are you serious?" Éléonore asked.

Karin sighed in response, despite Louise not answering.

"No matter how old she gets, she's going to be trouble…" She said.

"Well I don't feelings for anyone! Leave me alone!" Louise shouted, leaving her sisters and mother behind.

"Louise!" Cattleya said.

Nearby, Shadow heard everything. He quickly teleported back to his room.

######

Saito was with Shadow and Tiffania. He was tending the slap he got from Louise.

"No doubt her family wants to get Louise married, but they're rushing the wedding." Shadow said.

"But how can we dissolve the forced marriage? We were able to do so due to a viable reason on Wardes's part. However, in this case, will they listen?" Saito questioned.

"We have to help her though. I always believed that marriage should be happening between a couple's hearts. It shouldn't be used for anything less than that." Tiffania said.

By then, they heard knocking on their door.

"Come in." Saito said.

No one opened the door. Shadow opened the door, waiting for whoever was knocking to come inside. He saw Cattleya, waiting.

"May I please come in?" She said.

"You can come in." Saito replied.

'How mature, understanding, and caring… She's the opposite of the eldest sister…' Saito thought.

Cattleya sat on Saito's bed, showing a content smile. He shook his head, ridding of his thoughts.

"What do you want to talk about, Cattleya?" Shadow asked.

"It regards about my little sister, Louise. I know you three care for her, but the boy she's with… She has feelings for you." Cattleya said, looking at Saito.

"I… I know… It's just that I wish her parents shouldn't rush a wedding for her." Saito said.

"I believe the same thing. I can tell you this though, Knight of Louise. Go to the courtyard. There's a boat near the lake, where Louise is hiding in. Once you found her, leave the mansion. There's a horse carriage awaiting for you." Cattleya explained.

Cattleya then placed both of her hands on Saito's face before reciting a prayer.

"May the Founder's blessing guide you and Louise on the right path." She said, before kissing him on his forehead.

Saito blushed in response, but he felt his resolve steeled. He was ready.

"Please continue in taking care of my sister. You all have been a positive influence for her." Cattleya said.

Shadow noted Cattleya's skin was starting to turn pale. He would worry about her later on.

"We may need to inform Charlotte and Silver for this." Shadow said.

The trio nodded in response. Luckily for them, Silver and Charlotte were outside, near the door of the room. They were quickly informed and decided to help Louise.

######

The group found their way to the courtyard, noticing a small pier. There was a boat that was left floating with no rope attached on it. There was a brown cover, with a human shaped lump inside.

"That must be her. Saito, go talk with her. We'll handle any being that threatens to stop us." Shadow said.

"Got it." Saito said.

Saito walked to the boat, while the others moved in the trees to hide. Shadow, Charlotte, Silver, and Tiffania watched carefully.

######

Saito pulled the covers off, showing a tear-stricken Louise on the boat.

"Louise, we have to leave this place. Your older sister, Cattleya, arranged a carriage for us so we can escape from the premises." Saito said.

Louise looked at Saito, clearly showing her tears.

"I'm so sorry, Saito… I didn't believe you when Siesta came in your room without you knowing. I just can't forgive myself for hurting you…" Louise apologized.

"I can forgive you… I'll admit that it does hurt, but I assure you that I'm not mad at you. You're the only girl I want to be with." Saito said.

Louise was moved by Saito's words. She then held his sweater, looking directly at his face.

"If you end up lying, I'll blow you up…" Louise said.

Saito gently grabbed her left hand in response. He then smiled before releasing it briefly. Louise noticed how he suddenly let her hand go before he was doing the unthinkable. He unsheathed Derflinger and moved the sharp edge to his left hand. He made a swift cut on his hand, causing a couple drops of blood to land on the boat, shocking Louise. Saito briefly winced from the stinging pain, but he held on.

"Just as Shadow did, I'm showing my proof to test my faith with you." Saito said.

Louise quickly ripped part of the cover and wrapped Saito's hand. She was shaking from his actions, not believing he could be so faithful.

"Saito… Hold me close…" Louise said.

He didn't need to be told twice, but he was surprised from the sudden request. Saito held Louise close to her. Unknown to the couple, the boat began to move with the current from the lake.

"Louise… I love you for who you are. My feelings are not from the contract that binds me to you. These are my own thoughts." Saito said.

"Saito… Do you really love me?" Louise asked.

"Yes, I do love you, Louise." Saito said.

Louise held Saito closely, loving the warmth from his presence. They kissed as the boat continued to sail through the current. During their romantic moment, they collapsed on the boat, holding each other close in a content expression. The couple didn't realize the boat moved, nor had they realized it was now ashore in a different section.

######

Shadow and the others noted how the couple was expressing their feelings to one another. Both male and female blushed in the passion.

'Whoa… Is that what happens a couple is in love with each other…?' Silver thought.

'Silver and I… Together like that…' Charlotte thought.

'Shadow and I were like that during brief moments… We even kissed a lot…' Tiffania thought.

'Tiffania and I were not that far in our relation… I don't want to hurt her though…' Shadow thought.

They noticed the boat starting to move. This prompted Silver in using his psychokinesis to quietly bring everyone to where the boat was sailing to.

"Quick, we need to follow them before Louise's parents find them." Shadow whispered.

######

Louise opened her eyes to see her parents looking at her with a shocked, displeased expression. A couple of butlers also arrived with them. Louise tried to explain, but was silenced by her father who grabbed Saito and threw him down on the ground.

"Decapitate him…" He ordered.

"I suggest you rethink of what you're about to do." Shadow said, appearing behind him with his sword at his neck.

Everyone was surprised of Shadow's sudden appearance. The Duke attempted to use his magic but stopped for a moment, sensing Shadow's killing intent.

"You… You're not enemies of Tristain, are you?" The Duke asked.

"No… We faithfully serve the Queen. Also, don't think your words have fallen in deaf ears. 'The Queen has become problematic in my eyes.' I wonder how the royal family would react to what you said. Also, you were the one who arranged the wedding for Louise to be with Wardes, according to what your wife, Karen told me." Shadow explained.

The Duke was furious, knowing he was walking on a thin line.

"Take this scandalous boy down. Leave nothing of him!" He ordered.

A spear of water suddenly flew down, freezing into a sharp javelin before landing near one of the butlers. This paused everyone, seeing the giant javelin.

"Before you heedlessly order your men to kill me and Saito, look up in the sky." Shadow said.

The Duke and Karin looked up to see dozens of javelins, waiting to fall. They were all pointing down.

"If you end up killing my friend, I could instantly send these spears flying down like a rain of death. Go ahead and provoke me. Let's see how you will survive getting skewered alive. Also, let me provide my condolences for Wardes. The man who you approved of being wedded to Louise was a filthy traitor who was maimed to death by yours truly." Shadow said.

The Duke remained still, now recalling rumors about Shadow. While recalling, Shadow slugged the Duke on the stomach, forcing him to his knees.

"You… You're the so called 'demi-god' of Tristain, are you not?" The Duke questioned.

Shadow frowned in response. He didn't liken himself to being a deity.

"I'm no deity. I'm making sure you don't put your own daughter in an empty relation. It is YOU who failed to understand who she likes." Shadow reprimanded.

Shadow moved his sword off from his throat, taking care not to make any cuts. He moved to Saito and Louise, picking them off from the boat.

"Come on, you lovebirds. It's time we leave this place." Shadow said.

A blast of wind suddenly came to Shadow, causing his body to have several cuts. The Duke had his staff extended.

"So… You intend to follow your path to death…" Shadow said.

(Play Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae OST – Uka)

He pointed his sword at the Duke, who was now on guard. Shadow then made a loud crack on his neck before swinging his sword down. The javelins began to descend. The Duke was about to attack Shadow, but he dodged and pushed him down on the ground. The javelins landed near him, forming an outline of his form. Shadow looked down at him, showing a discontent expression which was intimidating.

"Next time you speak of arranged marriages or plot something like this, keep in mind of the maiden's thoughts. I won't be responsible if you force me to induce bloodshed. You may be a Noble, but the way I see it, you're just a human being with a superiority complex." Shadow warned.

The Duke was furious, but wisely kept himself from lashing out. Shadow then continued to move to Louise and Saito before another blast came. This time, it was from Karin.

"You wish to test me, human?" Shadow said to Karin.

"I'm not one to back down from a fight. I have served the previous Queen as her bodyguard when I was fourteen years old." Karin said.

"I don't back down from a fight either. You have threatened the safety of my friends. Would you dare incur my wrath?" Shadow questioned.

Karin noticed a visible red aura pouring off from Shadow. Despite the obvious sign of fighting someone stronger than her, she persisted. She brought a sword out, almost as thing as a rapier.

"So be it…" Shadow said, closing his eyes.

Karin unleashed a powerful tornado to Shadow, who only smirked. He changed Zenyōso into its wind form. He quickly spun in two complete circles before moving his sword to the tornado. The moment the sword touched it, the tornado dispersed, surprising Karin.

"Now I see… That sword of yours is your wand… Karin of the Heavy Wind, a title befitting with your wind element." Shadow said.

"So, the fire spirit has revealed some parts about me." Karin deduced.

"Plenty to know about your specialty with wind. Too bad I can control it, or use it to my advantage." Shadow said.

Shadow then switched Zenyōso to its fire form. Karin then launched a condensed air bullet to him, prompting Shadow to shoot a fireball. Karin thought the fireball was weak till a nasty surprise came to her. The fireball not only absorbed the wind bullet, it also turned bright blue. The wind mage was shocked to see the fireball racing its way to her. Shadow then commanded the flames to stop, extinguishing the fireball.

"Now you know… Even if you were to go all out, I could simply create a field of flames. If you attempt to make another tornado, the vortex would become inflamed, burning the very area around you." Shadow said.

Karin relented, but she too was furious. Shadow held on to Saito and Louise, ready to leave. Before he did, he looked at the parents with a fierce expression, scaring them. He then charged yellow chaos energy.

" **Chaos SPEAR!"**

The spear impacted the ground, creating an explosion. Dust was thrown in the air, providing a smokescreen for Shadow to carry Louise and Saito away. Silver follow along as well.

######

On the way out, Shadow and Silver noticed the drawbridge being raised by a golem. It was pulling the chains of the drawbridge as a last ditch effort to stop him. This made them growl in response. Shadow jumped as far as he could, reaching to the top of the bridge. He then climbed on the chains before focusing on the golem.

'Such a crude attempt in stopping me…' Shadow thought.

He changed Zenyōso to its earth form and swung the sword down with all his might. The golem crumbled, causing a small earthquake when Shadow landed on the ground. He shifted Zenyōso back to its normal form before placing it back in its scabbard.

"Let's go!" Shadow said, seeing the carriage.

Silver nodded in response, carrying everyone to the horse carriage. They all got in just as the butlers attempted to swarm them. Shadow created a wall of flames, making them stagger back.

######

On the way back to Tristain academy, Louise and Saito were eyeing on Shadow. He was twitching, ready to set off at any minute. Tiffania and the others noticed as well.

"Shadow, you need to calm down. We made it." Tiffania said.

When Tiffania attempted to relieve him by holding him close, Shadow grunted. Everyone looked at him, noticing the cuts on his body from his duel with Karin.

"Your mother's pretty strong, Louise. If I was just holding back, I would have died…" Shadow said, biting a grunt back.

"I have made some healing potions for you, Shadow. Take them so you can heal." Tiffania said.

Shadow was given a red vial and drank the contents. His injuries began healing in seconds.

"Thanks, I needed that." Shadow said.

"We may have to worry about Louise's family in case they attempt to perform the same stunt. I don't like how they just gave her groom against her consent." Saito said.

"I know… However, I'll be ready for them. If your sister, Éléonore, decides to cause trouble, I won't hold back." Shadow said, looking at Louise.

Louise felt bad, but she knew he was trying to protect her.

* * *

Ending 2: Diamond - Alan

* * *

That's all from here. More to come.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: The spiritual journey. Unlocking the elements true power. Part 1: Feu

I do not own anything in any media.

Opening 2: Asura's Wrath - In your belief

* * *

Two weeks have passed. Shadow was resting with Tiffania and Danielle, who was holding Twilight on her arms. They all had a content expression, sitting outside in one of the courts of the academy. Tiffania held the Founder's Book with her. She asked Louise to borrow it days after leaving the Vallière residence.

"It sure is a beautiful day." Shadow said.

"It is... I wish these days would be longer." Tiffania said.

A calm breeze wafts past them. It was comfortable to the couple, who closed their eyes as the wind blew at their bodies. Shadow had Zenyōso at his side, with the scabbard. By then, it began to glow brightly.

"It seems Arjean wanted to tell me something." He said, bringing the sword out.

Arjean manifested in a white glow. She was now wearing a white dress that gave her a modest appearance.

"Shadow, the time has come for you to partake a spiritual journey." She said.

"A spiritual journey? For what purpose will it do for me?" Shadow asked.

"The purpose is to unlock the true power of the elementals you have earned. While it is true that you have little experience with the Earth elemental, you can use this journey to understand it before you unlock its true power." Arjean explained.

"How will my journey begin?" Shadow asked.

"You will be inside your mind. The journey will take place in your own mind. From there, you must travel to the realms of the elements. Each one has a representation." Arjean answered.

"Is it dangerous though?" Shadow questioned.

"I'm afraid so. The journey may have the possibility of death looming on to you. There were few Gandálfr in history that have perished in these tasks. The others were successful." Arjean explained.

"I see... This isn't the first time I have faced death. I'll make it through." Shadow conceded.

"Um... Is it possible for others to join in this journey?" Tiffania asked.

"It's possible, through the use of a mind reading spell. It's called 'Mind Jump', allowing one to enter a person's thoughts." Arjean explained.

Soon, the small book began to respond. It showed a variety of incantations. Arjean knew what the incantations were.

"That's the Mind Jump spell. I never thought it was a void spell..." She said with surprise.

"It seems only Tiffania can perform it... In any case, we must inform Saito, Louise and the others of this." Shadow said.

Danielle and Twilight were now concerned for both Shadow and Tiffania. Upon hearing a risky journey they were planning to go, both held the couple.

"I promise I'll make it back, Danielle. I haven't forgotten you either, Twilight." Shadow said to them.

"This journey is the reason we need to grow stronger. I also want to help him through the perils." Tiffania resolved.

The young girl and midnight dragon understood their reason. By then, Louise and Saudi arrived. They noticed the serious tone Shadow, Tiffania, Danielle and Twilight exerted.

"Hey guys... Why are you all so serious today?" Saito asked.

Saito pondered for a moment as he saw their expression turned solemn. However, both he and Louise knew it was something that could be risky.

"Shadow... What has your sword informed you?" Louise asked.

Shadow gave a soft sigh in response. Hearing him exhale with his expression anything but positive, Louise was prepared to hear what he'll say.

"It's a difficult thing for me to explain... My sword, Arjean, has told me the time has come..." Shadow said.

"What did she mean the time has come?" Louise questioned.

"It is the time for me to awaken the elemental forms of Zenyōso. I don't mean simply acquiring the tears from the elemental spirits. It's time for me to unlock their true power." Shadow explained.

"I see now... But how will you be able to unlock them?" Saito asked.

"I have to go through a spiritual journey beyond existence within my mind... The trials will not be without difficulty, for I fear that they could have a chance of killing me." Shadow debriefed.

"Shadow... We may have been through impossible odds, but we were able to prevail. If what you're saying is true, I hope you come back from the journey in one piece." Saito said.

"I'll remain here while I slip away to my subconscious. From there, I'll face the trials. However, I won't be alone... Tiffania, ready that spell the moment I fall to the ground." Shadow said.

Saito and Louise were about to ask what Shadow meant till he pulled out his sword. Immediately, he stabbed himself with the blade. Saito and Louise were shocked, but noticed there was no blood. The sword went through him like it was intangible. However, Shadow was knocked unconscious. Soon, Tiffania began concentrating on her spell. Her wand began glowing till she too fell on the ground unconscious.

"Shadow!? Tiffania!? What happened to them!?" Louise asked desperately.

"Calm yourself, Louise... They're within Shadow's subconscious right now." Derflinger said.

"How can you tell?" Louise questioned.

"I know that spell when I heard it... Tiffania used the Mind Jump spell. In any case, we have to keep them from being interrupted. Don't let anyone near them while they remain like this." Derflinger explained.

Louise and Saito decided to watch the unconscious couple, not knowing of what they will face.

######

(Play Onigiri OST - Sealed Shrine)

Shadow and Tiffania woke up, noting the area within their sight. There were several paths that showed corresponding elements of nature. All had an entrance of their respective element. The background was oddly bright, an anti-thesis of Shadow's former mood of the world around him.

"This is...what is within my mind?" Shadow questioned with surprise.

"This is not just within your mind. This is a region that only you and those with the Mind Jump spell can reach." Arjean said.

Shadow and Tiffania saw Arjean in her human form. She was floating down from within the realm.

"So this is my subconscious mind. The four regions represent the elemental powers I possess." Shadow deduced.

"Yes. Each trial is like a test to see if you'll wield the power of an element. However, upon entering a specific realm, you'll lose the ability to use the respective element. Meaning, if you go in the fire realm, you won't be able to use your fire element." Arjean explained seriously.

Tiffania held on to Shadow's arm, hearing of the possible dangers he'll have to face.

"So there's a catch to going in the realms... Very well then. I'll have to fight through them in order to pass through this test. So, what will I encounter in each of the realms?" Shadow asked to Arjean.

"There will be monsters of their corresponding elements that belong in the realm. They can be any monster one could possibly imagine. You must be careful the moment you enter a realm." Arjean reminded.

"Okay then. We'll start with the realm that represents fire." Shadow stated.

"The strongest of the four elementals...? It's a dangerous task to do so. Are you sure?" Arjean questioned.

"I'm willing to go through with it. Tiffania, are you ready for this?" Shadow responded.

"Yes... I want to help you as much as I can to finish this quest." Tiffania said.

Shadow nodded in response. Arjean transformed back into her sword form, floating to Shadow's back. Before stepping through to the realm of fire, Hien suddenly called out.

"Shadow... You do realize that it'll also seal me away till you finished this task. I won't be able to talk with you during your journey." The fire spirit said.

"I'll complete this realm first. This is my reason so you can be around me. I'll have to do this." Shadow said.

Horn couldn't help but feel appreciated from Shadow's unwavering will. He gave a silent prayer, hoping he will succeed.

"Godspeed, Gandálfr. We'll be talking with each other again once you pass this elemental trial." Hien said, disappearing.

Shadow and Tiffania walked within the realm of fire.

######

Outside, Louise and Saito managed to bring Tiffania and Shadow to the Headmaster's office. Louise explained to Osmond in regards as to why they're unconscious.

"Oh... I understand why you brought them here. Looks like the spirit of Zenyōso has given the time for Shadow to perform the ancient journey." Osmond said.

"Is there anything we can do to help them?" Louise asked.

"I'm afraid not... They're within Shadow's mind, far beyond conscious thought. It's up to them to fight through the trials." Osmond said, shaking his head.

"We'll have to believe in them. They're on their own for now." Saito said.

"Saito... You believe that Shadow can make it?" Louise asked.

"He has pulled through plenty of impossible feats. I know Shadow can make it through these trials." Saito reassured.

Louise looked to the unconscious couple as she gave a silent prayer for their safety.

######

(Play Epic Fantasy - Fire Elemental)

Shadow and Tiffania arrived at a fiery landscape. To say that everything was burning would be an understatement. Fire was raging wildly across the area, dancing around the realm. Several arcs of flames were seen roaming around the area.

"THIS is the realm of fire...? It feels like I've been in such a place before." Shadow commented, recalling a place similar to the realm.

"What place was that...?" Tiffania reluctantly asked.

"A ruined future... In any case, let's get this dealt with. The heat here is dangerous to stay here too long." Shadow reminded.

Before they could advance any further, flames began to approach them. From them, monsters appeared. They looked similar to giant ogres and snakes. They all had a fiery sheen on their skin, almost as though they were made of lava.

"So these are the monsters that thrive here... Since their elemental weakness is apparent, I can fight them off." Shadow said.

The fiery monsters began to attack. Some of the snakes and ogres attempted to tackle Shadow. The rest were able to breathe a stream of flames. This prompted him to use his water abilities in conjunction with his Chaos powers.

"Chaos Water Shield!"

Upon shouting the name, a shield of water formed, blocking off the flames. Shadow grunted as the stream proved to be dangerously hot.

'Those flames are not one what would expect... Despite looking orange, they're hotter than their usual temperature.' Shadow thought.

He equipped his sword, changing it into its water form. With vigor, Shadow swung, creating a wave of water. The monsters up front were hit by the wave and dispersed.

'So they disperse from their weakness of the elements. That can give us an edge to fight them.' Shadow thought.

"Tiffania, we're inside my head if you recall. You can think of any water spell here so you can fight them off." Shadow said.

Tiffania understood what he meant. She envisioned a large stream of water and pointed her wand to the remaining monsters blocking their path. From the tip, a large stream of water appeared, dousing the monsters. They all disappeared after being extinguished.

"It worked!" She said with delight.

"I was right... This is within my head so it's possible to use anything one's mind puts it to." Shadow commented.

They began walking their way through the realm. They noticed the flames around the area were dancing erratically. Several stone formations that looked eerily similar to burned buildings, were shown. Tiffania and Shadow both felt some discomfort, seeing the hellish landscape.

'If there's such a thing that could happen like this, I wouldn't want to be in it...' Shadow thought.

The path was suddenly blocked by flames once again. Soon, strange creatures were flying across the area. It took a strong sight to see what they were.

"Those...are birds!?" Shadow said in shock.

"I know what they are... Those birds are phoenixes!" Tiffania said.

"The legendary immortal birds? How can we fight them off if they resurrect?" Shadow questioned.

"Shadow, you can encase them in water to prevent them from reviving. Use a water cage to suffocate them." Arjean said through the sword.

Having a new idea, Shadow used his hydrokinesis in conjunction with his Chaos powers. He decided to use a new technique.

"Chaos Water Entrapment!"

A small puddle of water formed underneath a phoenix. Soon, the puddle formed a large sphere of compressed water, trapping the bird. It attempted to escape, but drowned. The body couldn't disappear within the sphere, resulting it to disperse in flames, never to be revived.

"Well, that worked well... Tiffania, use the same trick. That'll stop them from reviving." Shadow said.

Tiffania was reluctant, but she created a sphere of water through her wand. She moved her wand to the rest of the phoenixes, drowning them. She didn't want to take a life, but after seeing the battle of Reconquista near Tarbes, she casted the thought aside. She held the water sphere in place for a few seconds till the phoenixes dispersed in extinguished flames within the sphere. She was mentally fatigued, nearly collapsing in the ground.

"Tiffania, are you okay?" Shadow asked.

"I'm okay, Shadow. I'm just tired from my mind." Tiffania said.

'She's mentally fatigued... I reckon she hasn't been training herself on using magic. However, I'm starting to reach my mental limit too... We have to hurry...' Shadow thought.

The couple ventured deep within the realm. The heat was starting to become intense, enough for Shadow to drag himself through the heat by using his sword. Sweat was permeating through his body, tiring him out.

"The heat here is dangerous if we linger here for a long time... We have to reach the end of this realm." Shadow said.

Tiffania nodded as they began trudging through the heat. Soon, the ground began to rumble. Both sensed something was about to come out violently. Shadow grabbed Tiffania and jumped out of the way. From the ground, several lava-like creatures resembling worms were shown.

"Great... As if I haven't seen those monsters before..." Shadow remarked with a snide.

He performed a series of homing attacks while encasing himself in water. Each impact caused a worm to dissipate, but two more began to hurl condensed sphere of fire at him. Shadow was forced to cross his arms to block off the explosions. He was scalded from the flames.

'Ugh... These are not like the ones I fought before... They're stronger.' Shadow thought.

He tried to raise his left arm, but felt the second degree and third degree burns. The situation forced him to use his right arm and acrobatics to swiftly take down the worms. They dissipated in a fiery fog. Tiffania went up to him to assess the damage.

"Shadow, you're burnt!" She said in concern.

Soon, another fiery worm appeared and nearly got Tiffania with a compressed fireball. Shadow jumped to take the full attack, getting burns on his back.

"Shadow! Get out of here you worm!" Tiffania said, creating a powerful torrent of water.

The worm growled before dissipating in a fiery haze. She quickly dashed to Shadow to help treat his wounds. Thinking of a healing spell, she quickly used water as a medium to help with the burns. Shadow grunted as he felt the effects happening. Steam was visibly rising from the burns as new skin began to grow back from the burned areas. Shadow was breathing heavily from the recovery. Tiffania was also growing mentally tired. She could barely keep herself focused.

"Let's hurry... We don't have much time here..." Shadow said.

(Pause Fire Elemental OST)

######

Back in reality, Saito and Louise kept watch at the unconscious couple. Soon, Montmoremcy arrived, noticing them. Immediately, she went up to them.

"Hey Louise, Saito. What happened here?" She asked, curious and worried of Shadow and Tiffania.

"Shadow is doing a long quest that will make him stronger. Words won't be able to reach him. He's gone beyond the realm of reality." Louise said.

"What will happen once they awaken?" Montmorency questioned.

"I am not certain what he will gain... However, it may be beneficial for him and us. If anything, I believe it is important." Louise said.

Soon, Kirche, Charlotte and Silver came by, noticing how everyone has gathered.

"We heard rumors of Shadow and Tiffania being unconscious and came by to see." Kirche said.

"Worried about our friends..." Charlotte said with a rare tone of concern.

Silver said nothing, but he went up to Shadow, placing his hand on the Gandálfr's head. He then felt the battle within their subconscious, causing him to be repelled by a burst of flames. This got everyone's attention upon hearing the flames roar.

"Ugh...! It seems that he's going through a spiritual journey within his mind. I can't tell where he is, but I already sensed he was in battle with something. Whatever it is, we can't do anything." Silver explained.

"Why is Shadow doing this spiritual journey though? Is there a reason as to why he is doing this?" Kirche asked.

"I'll explain everything here..." A familiar, female voice said.

Soon, everyone paid attention to Shadow's sword. It flowed brightly before it formed Arjean. This surprised everyone of the spirit sword's sentience.

"Arjean, this is quite a surprise to meet you." Derflinger said.

"You know of this person, Derf?" Saito asked with surprise.

"She's essentially a sister to me. How times have passed and we finally meet after all these years." Derflinger said with a melancholic, remembrance tone.

Everyone pondered for a moment from the intelligent sword's remembrance. Kirche felt curious to ask the spirit in front of her.

"So, Arjean. What is the purpose for Shadow doing the spiritual quest within his mind?" Kirche asked bluntly.

"I won't make this easy to explain... This is a trial that few Gandálfr have perished. However, there were others that succeeded." Arjean explained.

"What is the purpose of these dangerous trials?" Charlotte questioned.

"The trials are meant to awaken the true powers of the elementals. He will have to conquer the element trials in order to awaken the hidden powers." Arjean answered.

"So that's why he is within his own mind to partake these quests. But how come Tiffania is also unconscious?" Silver asked.

"She used a Void spell to enter Shadow's mind. Only she knows how to use it. It's called the Mind Jump spell." Arjean said.

"Only Tiffania knows how to use the spell? That means she's with Shadow on her own within his mind..." Silver said.

######

(Resume Fire Elemental OST)

Shadow and Tiffania continued through the harsh fiery realm. Because of the intense heat, they were forced to use spheres of water to encase themselves to remain cool. The ambient temperature in the air was hot enough to turn their skin pink.

"It's getting hotter here... From what I can tell, we must be close..." Shadow said.

Soon, large golems composed of fire appeared. They roared, stomping on the ground. Fiery shockwaves were created from their stomping.

'As if I knew more like them from before... Great, enemies that I once knew are starting to appear here...' Shadow thought.

He proceeded to attack the golems on their bodies, but had little to no effect. Even with his water element powers, it proved fruitless.

'Curses, these guys seem to be intangible to my attacks on their bodies... There has to be a way to take them down.' Shadow thought with disdain.

He then noticed a strange glow on the chest. Tiffania also noticed as well. She aimed her wand at the chest. Before Shadow could attack, a beam of compressed water pierced the golem. Another one also displayed the same weak point. Following Tiffania's example, Shadow created an invisible extension of Zenyōso through his water abilities. He stabbed through the other golem's chest, destroying it.

"We found their weak points... Aim for their hearts, Tiffania!" Shadow said.

Tiffania nodded and aimed her wand at the other golems. She created several beams of water that acted like an industrial water jet cutter. The golems that were struck fell into disrepair, disappearing in plumes of fire. Shadow finished the rest by creating a powerful horizontal wave of water. He then fell to his knees after using the powerful technique.

'Dang it... I'm starting to feel fatigued... I can't use too much of my strength...' Shadow thought.

Tiffania wasn't faring any better. She was also exhausted, unable to throw any powerful attacks. She collapsed to her knees in response.

"Shadow... Is this what you need to fight through in order to pass through the trials...? I can't imagine how much you have to suffer..." She said.

"It isn't the worst of it yet... I'm beginning to doubt of my prowess..." Shadow answered.

She then went to Shadow, holding his face to make him see hers. In surprising action, she hugged Shadow.

"You may not be a god or anything close to one, but you're someone whom I want to be with, Shadow. Don't lose hope, no matter how much you have to fight." She said.

This reignited Shadow's spirit. He then rose to his feet in response. Determined to see through the trial, he held Tiffania up. Both continued their last steps in the realm of fire. There were erupting volcanoes on the landscape. Within the hellish environment, they noticed the path reaching to a large palace.

'So this is the end of this fiery journey... It's time to prove that I can succeed, even if it's help from the people I care for!' Shadow thought.

Unknown to him, a faint aura was seen shimmering on his body. The aura soon faded as he kept walking with Tiffania near him.

(Fire Elemental OST ends here)

######

Within the fiery palace, Shadow and Tiffania noticed a large form appearing. It appeared to be a bird, almost akin to an orange peafowl in appearance, enshrouded in fire. However, the size was one that could easily intimidated even the hardiest of men. Shadow could feel the overwhelming power and heat from the bird.

"So this is the guardian of this realm..." He said.

"Yes... This is the Vermillion Bird. You must best it in combat to earn its power." Arjean said.

"I see... I need to fight this beast in order to awaken the full potential of fire. However, I don't have to fight this alone, do I?" Shadow questioned.

"You can have some help to fight the guardian. Tiffania can provide her help, but she will also get targeted." Arjean warned.

"Very well... Tiffania, I'll keep the guardian to me while you try to blast it with water." Shadow said.

(Play Rune Factory Tides of Destiny OST - Fire Spirit Shrine)

Shadow raised his sword, channeling water to form an aura on his body. The guardian made a loud screech, raising its aura in response.

"Here it comes!" Shadow warned.

He and Tiffania moved out of the way as a flurry of feathers shrouded in fire came. They acted like missiles, spreading flames around the ground. Shadow created a wave of water by slamming his hands on the ground to extinguish them.

'This won't be easy... I have to exhaust the bird before I defeat it.' Shadow thought.

He began to use a great deal of his strength, creating a giant ball of water. His fatigue began to affect him greatly, forcing him to take a breather. The guardian attempted to attack Shadow via swooping in a fiery blitz. However, he managed to dodge the attacks before hurling the ball to the beast. The flames were extinguished in result.

"It's now or never! Do it, Tiffania!" Shadow shouted.

Tiffania created a compressed beam of water from the tip of her wand. It shot out like a laser, damaging the guardian. Shadow followed by applying several slashes with his sword on water form. The bird gave a pained screech as it felt the injuries it took. The sound of the screech knocked him off balance.

"Ugh... I'll admit, that's one way to use sound as a weapon..." Shadow said, shaking his head from his ringing ears.

Soon, the guardian began to utilize a powerful attack. A ring of fire suddenly appeared. From it, the Vermillion Bird came in its full glory. Shadow knew this would be a devastating blow.

'This looks bad... If I ended up taking this, I won't survive... Tiffania wouldn't be able to handle it either... I have no choice...' He thought.

The Vermillion Bird was hovering in the air with its wings outstretched. Before Shadow could guess what it was about to do, he reflexively created a water shield which engulfed him and Tiffania. Soon, the guardian created a tidal wave of flames that caused the ground to turn into magma. Shadow kept pouring more of his strength to block the flames as they kept rushing at him.

'Just hang on... I have to hold it...!' He thought in desperation.

The flames soon died out, but the effects on the ground lingered. Shadow poured more of his strength to create a field of water to cool the magma into solid rock. He was out of breath and exhausted

'Damn it... I can't stay focused for long... At this rate, I might get killed by the guardian.' He thought.

Tiffania created a large laser of water that hit the guardian. It got distracted from the laser, allowing Shadow to perform several slashes. He performed a forward flop, acting as a watery saw that managed to cut the guardian's chest open. However, he was too exhausted to move.

'Damn it. I'm at my limit...' He thought.

Soon, the Vermillion Bird began to channel its fiery power. The air around Shadow began to heat up. He knew something was about to happen. By then, an eruption of flames consumed him, causing second and third degree burns to mar his skin.

"Gaaaaahhh!" Shadow screamed as the flames consumed him.

Tiffania watched helplessly as Shadow was consumed in the fire. She lost her hope before she noticed Shadow still standing and breathing haggardly. He kept his hold on the Zenyōso before dashing in a desperate attempt to take it down. Before making contact, a stray hand blocked his attack. Several fiery golems appeared, protecting the Vermillion Bird.

'Those golems need to be dealt with if we can have a chance to take down the guardian... I have to help Shadow deal with them. He's already at his limit...' Tiffania thought.

She created several beams of water that traveled to the golems at their chests. They all disappeared from the attacks. Shadow was visibly struggling to stand up from his current state. The pain from his burns and fatigue from the incredible heat was proving too much for him. He was barely conscious to continue fighting. Using the last of his energy, he created a corporeal extension of his sword's water form. He mustered all of his strength and performed a powerful downward slash. The Vermillion Bird stood still before showing it was cut clean in two. It then disappeared in flames. Shadow had little strength left to stand as the burns on his body was making him groan in pain.

"The trial of fire... It has been conquered..." He said weakly.

(Fire Spirit Shrine OST ends here)

The next thing Shadow noticed, the flames began to gather at a specific point. Soon, they converged to form a sword. The weapon was pure fire, compressed to form an orange blade. The rain guard had a small red gem shown at the base of the blade. The cross guard had several red gems glowing with ethereal fire. The handle had two red gems with a smaller one at the middle of the handle. The second one was larger, forming a secondary pommel at the actual one. The actual pommel was shown with two sharp edges. Shadow painfully walked to the sword and picked it up. Soon, the sword merged with Zenyōso, taking its appearance.

"Congratulations, Shadow. You have conquered the Vermillion Bird and earned its power. The power of fire has now fully awakened within you." Arjean said.

"I suppose..." Shadow grunted.

Tiffania also walked to Shadow with exhaustion. She had some minor burns during the battle, but she looked better than Shadow.

"What will you call this form now that you acquired it?" Arjean asked.

"Vermillion Zenyōso... It's to honor the guardian of fire for blessing me its power..." Shadow said.

"A fitting name for the sword's new fire form. In any case, let me take you two back to the entrance of the four realms. Your wounds and mental fatigue will heal there." Arjean said.

Soon, they disappeared from the realm of fire.

* * *

Ending 2: Diamond - Alan

* * *

Note 1: The Vermillion Zenyōso form is just like the Fire Origin from Sword Quest. It was more of a spiritual choice considering how the blade is essentially fire in corporeal form.

Note 2: Damages inflicted to Shadow and Tiffania will be negated once they return to the entrance of the four element trials. That doesn't mean they can't die.

Any questions: send a review.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28: The spiritual journey. Unlocking the elements true power. Part 2: Vent.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 2: Asura's Wrath - In your belief

* * *

(Play Onigiri OST - Sealed Shrine)

Shadow and Tiffania were both transported in the entrance of the four realms. Their mental fatigue and wounds began to heal as though they never existed.

"It's as though the previous battle didn't even happen..." Shadow said.

Tiffania was also surprised as well. She could feel herself being restored at peak physical condition.

"I'm still surprised that we pulled through the realm of fire as though we didn't suffer from anything in there. I need to ask though, Shadow. What were those strange creatures that were made from lava?" Tiffania questioned.

"Those were beasts from a destructive force back in my world. I saw what they're capable of and are dangerous. However, they no longer exist." Shadow answered.

Tiffania breathed a sigh of relief. After recovering from the battle against the Vermillion Bird, they now looked at the realm of wind.

"The realm of wind... This the next area to go through." Shadow said.

"So we are going through the realms which depend on which ones we went into first." Tiffania said.

"It seems so. Though I'm glad that you succeeded in defeating the Vermillion Bird, Shadow." Hien said.

"Hien! Good to see you around." Shadow said with surprise.

"It's good to see you too. In any case, now that I'm here, your power of fire will help go through the realm with ease." Hien said.

"Well, we have the upper hand from here. Since fire beats wind, we will have the upper hand." Shadow said.

Back in reality, twenty minutes have past. Osmond, Saito, Louise, Silver, Charlotte, Kirche, and Montmorency were watching the unconscious bodies of Tiffania and Shadow. All were watching at the couple till a familiar flame suddenly appeared on Shadow's chest.

"It's Hien! Can you tell us how they're doing?" Saito asked to the flame spirit.

"Settle down, Saito. They succeeded on the realm of fire. They have three more realms to deal with before they fully accomplish this spiritual journey. He's now entering the realm of wind." Hien said.

"How come we didn't see you on his chest? You're usually shown almost all the time." Kirche asked.

"I see that you're quite astute, Kirche. I'll answer your question... The reason I wasn't shown was due to part of the journey Shadow had to do. Since he went to the realm of fire first, his fire abilities were sealed, thus sealing me away temporarily. Once he succeeded, I was brought back." Hien explained.

"Since Shadow is heading to the realm of wind, his wind powers will be sealed. Am I right?" Louise questioned.

"Precisely. However, since he acquired the power of fire first, he'll have the upper hand. That ability won't be sealed." Hien hinted.

"Well, it sounds like Shadow and Tiffania will succeed. How long it took for them to finish the realm of fire?" Osmond questioned.

"It took them twenty minutes. At this rate, he'll finish this task in about eighty minutes." Hien said.

"However, we don't know if he'll take longer in the realm of wind or the other realms. For now, we may have to wait while they are fighting deep within the next realm." Montmorency said.

Soon, Agnès came in. She noticed Shadow and Tiffania unconscious. In immediate response, she frantically went up to the unconscious couple.

"What happened to them!? Why are they unconscious!?" She exclaimed.

"Cease your frantic actions, Agnès. They're okay." Hien said.

"Hien? Care to explain what is happening?" Agnès demanded.

"Let me start from the beginning..." Hien said.

After five long minutes, Agnès understood the situation and calmed down. She casted a concerned gaze at the unconscious couple, praying for their success.

'Come back in one piece, Shadow and Tiffania.' She thought.

Danielle and Twilight also came in. The midnight dragon came to Shadow, making a worried growl. The young dragon tamer held Shadow's and Tiffania's right and left hand respectively.

"Please come back Daddy, Mommy." Danielle said.

(Play Fantasy Music OST: Wind Elemental)

Shadow and Tiffania entered the gateway. Soon, he felt his wind powers be sealed before entering the next realm. The realm of wind was a sight to behold. Fitting to the nature of said element, the realm was a large open space, marred by several clouds forming a passage. The azure sky was bright from the sun. Several landmasses within the clouds were seen floating like islands. Breezes of the air flowed within the region, akin to that of a soft blanket wrapping their bodies.

"So this is the realm of wind... I'm staring at a literal sea of clouds..." Shadow said in wonder.

Tiffania couldn't contain her surprise upon entering the realm. She was in awe, seeing the surrounding realm through her eyes.

"I may have a dream of one day soaring in the sky... I never thought I could do so in this journey... It's so beautiful." She said.

"Indeed it is. Let's make our way through this realm. We can enjoy the sight of the place while we find the end of the path." Shadow said.

Tiffania was reluctant to step on the clouds, believing she would fall through them. Upon taking a step, they felt smooth to the touch like wool, but hard as a rock.

"The clouds... They can hold us in this realm. They feel similar to marble." Shadow said.

Knowing of this, the couple stormed forward. It was a mesmerizing sight for them as they traveled through the heavens.

"This seems a bit easy, but I don't think the passage will." Shadow said.

True to his instinct, several figures began to appear within the air. Wisps of white mist began to swirl, forming the figures that were moving. They turned into stallions, only they had a particular color or appearance motif.

"My word... I never thought these creatures existed... They are as old as spirits..." Hien said with surprise.

"What are these creatures, Hien?" Shadow questioned.

"They're called Wind Stallions. They are essentially condensed wind energy that is sentient and formed in a shape of a typical stallion. Be careful of their wind attacks. They're not one to underestimate." Horn responded.

Shadow equipped his sword, changing it to its fire elemental form.

"Then it's obvious we have the upper hand in this." He remarked.

Tiffania followed in response, raising her wand at the Wind Stallions. A blanket of fire was created from the tip.

"Whoa... I never thought you would use fire magic, Tiffania." Shadow said in surprise.

"I was tutored by Professor Colbert to help learn this magic. I can protect you now, Shadow." Tiffania said.

Shadow smiled in response. Soon, the wind began to blow at unnatural speeds. Within the wind, a new creature appeared. It appeared to be that of a colorful pheasant with green and blue feathers.

"No way... A Wind Griffin!?" Hien said in shock.

"A Wind Griffith!? Don't tell me there are other elemental variants of the creatures known in mythology." Shadow said in surprise.

"I'm afraid so... These are dangerous than your typically Griffin. They are made of wind spirits. I never thought I would see one like this..." Hien said in aghast.

Shadow had no choice but to fight the wind elemental beasts. He began channeling fire on his palms before shooting small fireballs at them. The wind elemental creatures disappeared in wisps of wind before reappearing near him. He was forced to perform a side flip to avoid their claws.

'They're not one to underestimate... I have to time my attacks to reach them.' He thought.

Soon, the Wind Griffins began to generate heavy gusts that made both Shadow and Tiffania hold their ground. The gusts began to form a circular funnel.

"They're forming a tornado!?" Shadow exclaimed.

The tornado was close to the couple. Shadow grabbed Tiffania's left hand and quickly dashed away from the tornado.

"We need to have some breathing space if we plan to fight those Wind Griffins. Going at them head-on won't work." Shadow said.

"I can try to dispel the tornadoes for you, Shadow. Let me help sort them." Tiffania said with encouragement.

"Alright, but don't get their attention. They seem to be smart." Shadow warned.

Tiffania aimed her wand at the tornado. Within her willpower, she was casting a fire spell.

"Phoenix flame!" She shouted.

Soon, a large wave of fire was exerted from her wand. It took the shape of a pheonix, which also made a loud screech. The pheonix then moved to the tornado, burning the air around it. Soon, the tornado began to destabilize, vanishing from the intense heat. This gave the opening for Shadow to dash ahead, moving in a brief sonic boom.

'Here goes!' Shadow thought.

He managed to cut one of the Wind Griffins but it dispersed with the air. Shadow began feeling the wind in his surroundings. Soon, he felt the familiar breeze wisp behind him.

"Not this time!" He bellowed.

Shadow quickly turned and aimed his sword out. He began swinging like a buzz saw, cutting down the Wind Griffin. This time, the wind spirits dispersed, unable to reform it.

"So that's their weakness... Tiffania, help me with their attacks. I'll be able to take them down." He said.

"Don't worry, Shadow. I know what to do." Tiffania understood.

She conjured a large fireball and hurled it at the Wind Griffins, forcing them to take flight. Shadow used his pyrokinetic abilities to fly through the area to reach them. However, he didn't expect a sudden attack to be created till he felt a trickle of blood on his face.

"A wind sickle attack? I didn't even see the attack..." Shadow said.

Soon, Shadow could only see gleams of a sharp sickle, slicing the air around them. He couldn't tell where they are, forcing him to dodge via Chaos Control. He was able to understand the attack he witnessed.

'So that's it... They are manipulating the wind spirits around them to perform this attack. I have to cut their link before they unleash their attack.' He thought.

Creating a small fireball, he hurled it to where the wind spirits are. The fireball created a decent explosion that caused the Wind Griffins to lose their balance. Shadow sliced it down.

"That was pretty tough..." He commented, feeling several cuts on his body.

Soon, the breezes converged into more Wind Griffins, much to his and Tiffania's dismay. They began hurling sickles of wind at them. Shadow quickly dived to protect Tiffania from them, resulting in his back receiving lacerations. He grunted in pain as each slice was shown on his back, spilling blood.

"Shadow!" Tiffania screamed.

She then focused on her wand to use a powerful spell. The only thing that came up to her was Louise's signature spell.

"Explosion!" Tiffania said.

The explosive power from Tiffania's spell caused the Wind Griffins to disperse. With their passage now clear, Shadow and Tiffania proceeded.

(Pause Wind Elemental OST)

Back in reality, everyone brought the couple in their dorm room. Osmond was among them.

"It seems their journey is a tough passage for them to remain like this for a while." Osmond said.

"It is a tough passage, Osmond. This purpose for a Gandàlfr is to unlock their latent power within the blade." Hien said.

"The legendary Zenyōso... To think it was a spirit blade..." Osmond said.

"So you know about the sword..." Hien deduced.

"Yes, I've known much about it through any texts about it that are still around. I would say the legends of the sword are not one to scoff." Osmond said.

"He will be the one, along with Saito, to forever change Halkeginia for the better." Osmond said.

Saito, Louise, Montmorency, Kirche, Charlotte, Silver, Danielle and Twilight all had a hopeful expression in their faces. They knew Shadow will succeed.

(Resume Wind Elemental OST)

Shadow and Tiffania were hopping across a sea of clouds. The cloudy passage was showing gaps across the horizon. Some of the clouds were like a trampoline, bouncing them across.

"Well... That was fun." Shadow commented.

"It was fun... I never knew that this realm had clouds like that." Tiffania said.

"There is a place in my world that had these clouds. Sonic and Knuckles told me about it. It was called the Sky Sanctuary zone. It was like this realm we're in: a floating palace high in the clouds. I went there one time to see for myself. Much of the palace is still floating in the clouds near Angel Island. Some of the clouds can help you bounce across the area to reach higher places." Shadow explained.

"Wow... It sounds like a beautiful world." Tiffania said.

"Maybe I could show you around my home one day." Shadow said, smiling.

Their conversation was interrupted by a strong breeze blowing at their faces. They saw a giant reptilian creature floating nearby.

"Oh no..." Hien said with slight fear.

"What's up Hien?" Shadow asked.

"That's a wind wyvern... They are a dangerous species due to their ability to control the wind with both their wings and power..." Hien said with concern.

Shadow held his sword out, ready to fight the wyvern. It roared loudly in response, ready to attack.

"It seems like we're getting close to the end of this passage." Shadow said.

He held his ground as the wyvern made a deathly roar. A powerful gust of wind blew across his face.

"Shadow, let me help you fight the wyvern." Tiffania said.

She then conjured several fireballs and aimed her wand at the wyvern. Though they managed to hit, the fireballs barely fazed it.

"All right... We can pound it in both sides. That should make it difficult for the wyvern to counter." Shadow said.

Soon, the Wind Wyvern began to charge up its wind powers from its mouth. It then unleashed a horizontal tornado. It was essentially a powerful air cannon. Shadow quickly moved Tiffania out of the way before being caught by the tornado.

"Shadow!" Tiffani screamed.

Inside the horizontal tornado, Shadow was struggling to fight against it. He could feel what seemed like blades of wind piercing his body. He performed a spin dash around the ring of the tornado.

"Black Tornado!"

Using his natural speed, Shadow created a black tornado within the horizontal vortex. Both vortices were fighting to overpower the other. However, they both dissipated.

'Now's my chance...!' Shadow thought.

He began spinning in a ball shape before launching himself at the wyvern, wreathing himself in fire.

"Eat this!" Shadow shouted.

He performed a Homing Attack at the wyvern's head. The pressure from the attack caused it to be dazed. However, Shadow didn't expect the scales to be hard, causing him to momentarily suffer from a minor headache.

'Damn it... It's hard as rock...' Shadow thought.

He shook the feeling off and raised his sword up. Shadow jumped a great height to reach the wyvern's head before shooting himself at one of its eyes. The draconic monster bellowed in pain as it felt one of its eyes was destroyed. Shadow landed near Tiffania from the successful attack.

"Looks I found a way to take it down, but it won't be pretty." Shadow said.

"How are you going to do it, Shadow?" Tiffania asked.

"Just watch." Shadow replied.

He then dashed at the wyvern, straight inside its mouth. Tiffania watched in shock as Shadow went inside the wyvern through its mouth. She then felt the Chaos Emeralds in her bag getting cold. This gave her a clue as to what he was doing.

'Now I understand...' Tiffania thought.

She then heard a muffled shout from Shadow within the wyvern.

"Chaos... Blast!"

This made her move away from it. The wyvern began to swell up. Its body grew into a balloon before exploding. Instead of blood, wind spirits spread out as green dots glowing in the air. Shadow floated down to the cloudy road, heading to where Tiffania was standing.

"If the exterior is solid, then you have to take it out from the inside." Shadow said, placing his sword back in its scabbard.

Tiffania giggled in response from Shadow's snarky comment. The couple continued in their journey in the realm of wind, reaching to the end.

(Wind Elemental OST ends here)

In reality, everyone was curious of Shadow's and Tiffania's progress.

"Hien, how are they doing? Have they made their way through the second realm?" Saito asked.

"They have made their way through the realm. I'm impressed of their efforts. They managed to take down a Wind Wyvern without much trouble, though Shadow has taken quite a beating." Hien said.

"A Wind Wyvern!? I thought they never existed!" Louise said with shock.

"There are Wind Wyverns here in Halkeginia. However, they prefer living in areas where the land is floating in the clouds." Hien said.

"In any case, they made it to the end, haven't they?" Silver asked.

"Yes. They're about to confront the deity representing wind, the White Tiger." Hien said.

"The White Tiger!? That's something from my home world! I never thought I would hear about one of the four folklore creatures representing the seasons of the Earth." Saito said, flabbergasted.

Everyone, save for Silver, was confused at what Saito mentioned.

"I'll explain more once Shadow and Tiffania gets back to us." Saito said.

Within the realm of wind, Shadow and Tiffania arrived at what looked like a large castle made of clouds. Inside it, there was a battle ring, indicating a battle is about to start.

"This is it... The end of the realm of wind." Shadow commented seriously.

"We have faced the Vermillion Bird, but I think this one will be dangerous." Tiffania said with concern.

"You're not far from the truth, Tiffania..." Shadow agreed.

Soon, wisps of the wind began flowing within the castle. From them, a white being began to form. It looked like a white Bengal tiger with its upper fur looking like clouds.

"So... This is the White Tiger. Just like the Vermillion Bird, we have to best it in combat." Shadow said.

(Play Rune Factory Tides of Destiny OST - Wind spirit shrine)

The White Tiger roared loudly, ready to fight Shadow, who held his sword.

"Let the battles begin..." Shadow said, dashing to the White Tiger.

Both Shadow and the White Tiger clashed. However, the Tiger proved to be a powerful adversary. It pushed Shadow back, causing him to slide 10 feet. He was visibly struggling from the clash.

'It's strong alright... Getting up close to it would prove dangerous. However, I don't know much about its long ranged attacks.' Shadow thought.

Soon, the White Tiger arched its back down before roaring in the air. Shadow didn't see anything, but invisible blades of wind came to him, slicing his body up.

"Arrrggghhhhh!" Shadow grunted in pain.

"Shadow! Are you alright!?" Tiffania asked.

Blood was seen flying out of his wounds from the attacks. Shadow was forced to be on the defensive, not knowing what attack came to him.

'Those felt like wind blades, except they were sharper. I couldn't even see or sense them...' Shadow thought.

Soon, he suddenly felt an instinct to jump. He followed his thoughts and leaped, just before a crescent shaped gap formed.

"Now I see..." Shadow commented, understanding the White Tiger's attacks.

Shadow kept leaping and performing acrobatic flips to avoid being cut from the invisible wind blades.

'It's manipulating the wind spirits to form a blade near me before launching it. I didn't sense them at first, but now I can feel where they are coming from.' He thought.

Shadow was dodging the invisible air blades as he focused on the White Tiger. Tiffania could only watch as she saw some parts of the ground be cleaved by a sharp blade.

'I can't stand around and do nothing... I have to try and help Shadow...' Tiffania thought.

She began speaking incantations of the Dispel magic. She then focused at the beast before launching her spell at it.

"Dispel!" She said.

Soon, the invisible blades stopped. However, the White Tiger was provoked. It attacked Tiffania with its paw, creating a gust that sent her flying. Shadow, angered by the beast's actions, held Zenyōso in its Earth form.

"How dare you...!" He bellowed.

He charged forward in fast speeds and began slicing the White Tiger. The beast had several cuts on its body. Shadow dashed in random directions, effectively maiming the creature up. Soon, he jumped up high and raised his sword above him. With a mighty swing, he created a meteorite that struck the White Tiger. The beast was unconscious after it was hit.

"Tiffania..." He said, heading to her.

Tiffania had some cuts from the powerful gust. They were shallow, similar to scratched.

"I'm fine, Shadow... Look out!" She said.

She quickly pulled Shadow away as the White Tiger attempted to leap at him. Both rolled on the arena till they had some distance. Soon, they noticed the beast glowing brightly. Hien knew what was happening.

"Shadow, Tiffania! RUN, NOW!" The fire spirit bellowed.

Shadow quickly held Tiffania in a bridal fashion and moved away from the arena. They were concerned as to why Hien suddenly told them to run till they felt the air. Soft wisps of the wind flowed around the area. They gradually turned into gusts.

"This is...!" Shadow said.

The White Tiger was appearing from the open sky and made a powerful slash in the air. The gusts gradually got stronger, almost akin to that of a tornado. However, they also felt sharp, akin to a blade freshly prepared.

"Oh no..." Shadow said.

Soon, the White Tiger jumped. The land suddenly got split into three. Shadow and Tiffania were forced to head outside the castle as the land began to sink within the clouds.

Outside the Wind castle, the White Tiger began moving at incredible speeds. Shadow was forced to hold Tiffania, due to how intense the battle was becoming. She was hanging on his back. He held Zenyōso in its Earth form.

"I've had it with this beast!" Shadow exclaimed.

He swung his sword down, creating a menhir within the clouds that pierced one of its legs. Soon, Shadow made it turn normal before dashing at the beast. He plunged his sword directly in its heart. However, just before his blade touched the White Tiger, it attempted to make a shield of wind that managed to knick his left arm. Shadow violently pulled his sword out, holding his left arm. The White Tiger disappeared in wisps of wind.

"The trial of wind is done..." He said.

(Wind Spirit Shrine OST ends here)

Shadow suddenly noticed his sword was changing once more. The sword changed into a thin, long sword made of wind. It was a wispy, white color, brighter than a top quality blade. Three brightly colored gems were glowing at the rain guard with a mint green color. Underneath the base of the rain guard, a small emerald gem was shown with a faint glow. The handle was a bright bronze color with a decorative pommel. It had a small, blunt tip with a ring of mint green gems surrounding it at the bottom of the handle.

"This is...the wind form unleashed..." Shadow said in amazement.

"Well done, Shadow... The trial of the Wind is now conquered. You have two more realms left to finish this quest." Arjean said.

"What name are you giving this new form, Shadow?" Tiffania asked.

"Shiro Zenyōso. This is to commemorate for the White Tiger." Shadow said in respect.

""Interesting name, Shadow. You do have respect for the elemental beasts." Arjean said.

"Let's head back to the entrance so we can rest... We have been injured and need some time to heal." Shadow replied.

He looked at Tiffania in a mental conversation, who also nodded. Understanding her response, both teleported out of the realm of wind via Chaos Control.

Ending 2: Diamond - Alan

Note 1: The Wind form of Zenyōso unleashed is essentially the Musou "God Mode" sword from Sword Quest.

Note 2: I'm deriving the mythical beasts from the four Chinese constellations. While they represented the seasons that change, they also have representations of the four elements.

Note 3: The four elemental beasts have their signature attack derived from Wild ARMS 3, 4 or both. Just look at the summons for the 4 classic elements respectively.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29: The spiritual journey. Unlocking the elements true power. Part 3: Eau.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 1: Asura's Wrath - In your belief.

* * *

(Play Onigiri OST - Sealed Shrine)

Shadow and Tiffania arrived back at the central area. Their wounds began healing supernaturally.

"I'm still trying to get used to the fact that this place heals our wounds once we finish our journey through one the elemental realms." Shadow said with surprise.

He flexed his arms and his body to check for any discomfort. There wasn't any sensation or pain.

"It's amazing how much we have seen. It was dangerous, but I never been to a journey like this." Tiffania admitted.

"I have to agree. I never been through an adventure as vast as this. Exploring those realms has been a pleasant experience despite the battles." Shadow remarked.

Tiffania nodded with a giggle. She then looked at the next realm.

"Shadow, we have to head to the realm of water soon." She recalled.

"Indeed. Hien, how much time has passed since we were in the realm of wind?" Shadow asked.

"It has been 25 minutes since you were in that realm. I could honestly vouch that the White Tiger has given you trouble during the battle." Hien said.

"Either way, the trials are growing difficult... Two elemental realms are left. This one will be more of a heavy trial, considering it is a realm I'm...most uncomfortable with..." Shadow said, hiding his shaking.

"Why is that?" Hien asked.

"The realm of water can suppress my fire and wind powers. I don't know if I'll be able to breathe there either." Shadow explained.

"Oh, you can use your wind powers in that realm. However, you're right that your powers of fire won't work there. Try to utilize your earth powers as well." Hien suggested.

"Alright... I won't find it easy in this one, Hien. Wish us luck." Shadow said.

"Godspeed, my friend. I know you can do this." Hien said.

Shadow nodded in response. Tiffania held his left hand as they walked into the realm of water.

(Sealed Shrine OST ends here)

######

In reality, Saito and the others noticed Hien changing into a vibrant green color.

"They have succeeded in conquering the White Tiger." Hien announced.

"It took them 25 minutes for them to complete their task. I have faith they can make through this one." Hien said.

Silver was concerned for Shadow. He knew it would a tough time for him.

"Not to be adding anything troubling, but water is not a forte for me or Shadow. In fact, I don't even how audacious this will be." He said.

"Shadow did express his nervousness about the realm. I remember he can swim thanks to his current form. However, since the realm is entirely focused and filled with water, I can see why you hold concern." Hien said.

"How will Shadow survive through that? He can't hold his breath for a minute..." Louise said.

"His wind powers will provide the passage needed." Hien said.

"I remember now. He can create a wind shield to help himself breathe underwater." Saito recalled.

"Exactly. However, the problem is that shield can only take a deadly blow before it disintegrates. Meaning, Shadow has to take care not to get himself in harm's way." Hien said.

"The realm of water will prove to be his greatest challenge. No doubt he hasn't encountered something that is almost beyond his caliber." Montmorency said.

"He has proven to be resilient up to this point. Have some faith." Charlotte replied.

"He will make it. Darling has been a tough person." Kirche said with a sultry voice.

Everyone could ponder with concern and worry as they realized how dangerous the realm of water could be.

######

(Play Rune Factory Tides of Destiny OST - Water Spirit Shrine)

Shadow and Tiffania went in the realm of water. Much to their surprise, they appeared at what seems to be a beach. This brought slight confusion to the pair. What they don't know, the realm of water had no landmasses nearby. They were standing on a lone island, surrounded by a large ocean.

"We're at a beach?" Shadow said with a questioning look.

"It doesn't seem how we perceived it." Tiffania commented.

"Don't be confused. You two are on an island in this realm that is completely isolated from any landmass. Meaning, this is the only land that is shown here." Hien said.

"That means the only place to explore is in the sea." Shadow deduced.

"Correct. Since you arrived on this island, is best to create a wind shield so you can breathe underwater." Hien suggested.

"Got it. It may be a longer adventure compared to how we went through Lagdorian Lake." Shadow said.

Using the power of wind, he created two spheres of wind for both him and Tiffania. They began to walk through the shores of the beach before submerging in the water.

"Wow... It's a whole new world under the sea..." Tiffania said in amazement.

Shadow chuckled, though he too was amazed on what he was seeing.

"We'll see more through this realm. It seems to represent the vastness of water through the planet itself." Shadow said.

"How big is the ocean in your world, Shadow?" Tiffania asked.

"It's as though the horizon doesn't end. My home is covered by the ocean for the vast majority. I haven't been in underwater adventures, but some areas provide the same experience." Shadow answered.

"Wow... That sounds amazing." Tiffania said, amazed.

"Let's be on our way. The journey is pretty long and it won't be a simple walk." Shadow said.

The couple made their way underwater. As they kept moving, the adversity of life amazed them of their underwater adventure.

"Wow... I never seen so many fish and animals of the ocean... It's beautiful." Tiffania said.

"It's like a whole new world here. Everything about the ocean we don't know, we can find it here." Shadow replied.

As they kept walking on the ocean floor, they stumbled upon a reef.

"Wow, what is this?" Tiffania asked.

"This is a coral reef. This one's full of life." Shadow said.

"They all look so colorful." Tiffania said.

Their musing was cut short as they noticed a large sea creature. It was a large serpentine-like creature, swimming around them. It had a large mouth, capable of swallowing a human whole.

"What is this creature? It looks nothing like the ones I know back home..." Shadow said.

"My word... That's a water devil!" Hien said.

"Something tells me this thing is going to be dangerous..." Shadow said.

The water devil charged at Shadow and Tiffania. They were forced to jump to avoid the attack.

'This is bad... My water elemental is sealed off and I can't fight the creatures with fire... The only thing I need is to use my wind or earth powers.' Shadow thought.

He equipped and turned Zenyōso into its earth form. He swung the sword down, creating a sharp menhir. The creature had a couple of scratches when it came to Shadow.

'Dang it... The water devil's skin is too rough to cut... I'll have to find a way to cut it down without wasting time and stamina here.' Shadow thought.

He then thought of a plan to take the water devil down. Shadow charged at the creature, using the power of wind to turn himself into a projectile. Tiffania watched with shock as Shadow dashed out from the air shield and into the mouth of the creature.

'Shadow...' Tiffania thought.

Soon, Zenyōso emerged from the underside of the water devil. It began to move slowly before moving rapidly to creating a large gash. Shadow emerged from the creature within the bloody fog. He was struggling to breathe for air.

'He'll drown if I don't hurry...!' Tiffania thought.

Tiffania dashed to him and managed to bring Shadow back in the air shield. He was breathing heavily from lack of oxygen.

"Thank goodness this shield provides oxygen... Thanks for the help, Tiffania." Shadow relaxed.

######

They continued their journey through the realm of water. As the couple moved forward, they noticed several changes of the surrounding region. The area was starting to get darker and colder. Life was starting to become scarce. The only source of light that remained bright was Hien on Shadow's chest.

"This must be the lower section of the realm. We are essentially exploring a vast ocean." Shadow said.

Tiffania exhaled, noticing her breath appearing as a white, misty fog.

"It's getting cold here..." She said.

"We're probably within the dark region of the ocean, near the surface. It's still a long way up to the island. In any case, the temperature will start getting cold since sunlight won't be able to reach in such distances." Shadow explained.

Tiffania understood his explanation. Both continued to go deep within the dark section of the ocean. Soon, they noticed several fish appearing. Their bodies were glowing in the dark.

"Shadow, these fish are glowing brightly!" Tiffania exclaimed.

"The fish here are adapting to the darkness here. They use what is called bioluminescence to see in this region. These guys have huge appetites so it's best to leave them aside." Shadow warned.

Hien began to burn brightly, alerting Shadow in response.

"Shadow, this realm will be tricky for you to cross since this place is a vast ocean. Thankfully, I have some knowledge on where you need to go in this area." Hien said.

"Okay, share with me. Where do I need to go?" Shadow asked.

"There will be a giant whirlpool in this realm. You have to take that whirlpool so you two can advance through it. It's called the Charybdis whirlpool. Be warned, Shadow... The whirlpool is guarded by a giant creature. Not even the water devil you encountered could compare to what you'll face." Hien warned.

"Thanks Hien. I appreciate the advice you gave us." Shadow said.

"I had to provide some advice since you appeared to be lost here. There was no set path so I'll guide you." Hien said.

The couple continued walking through the ocean floor. Soon, they stumbled upon a large abyss. It was a large, dark hole that appeared to have no end. A powerful current was seen, spiraling around the abyss.

"This is the Charybdis whirlpool?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, this is the whirlpool you two must plunge into. However, the guardian is here and you must slay it." Hien said.

Soon, a large squid-like creature appeared. It gave an intimidating presence to both Shadow and Tiffania.

"T-that's the guardian of the whirlpool...? It looks dangerous." Tiffania fidgeted.

"It's a giant squid... I never seen these guys up close. However, they can be dangerous since they have eaten larger prey. No doubt it'll attack us." Shadow said.

Soon, the squid raised one of its tentacles to hit the pair. Shadow quickly held Tiffania close as he jumped away from the tentacle.

"That was close... Tiffania, we have to combine our abilities for this..." Shadow said.

"Okay." Tiffania replied.

"Chaos...spear!" Shadow shouted.

"Stone rain!" Tiffania said.

A salvo of energy spears and falling rocks were hitting the squid. Some managed to stab its eyes, disorienting the creature. Shadow, using his sword at its earth form, sliced it down.

(Water Spirit Shrine OST ends here)

######

In reality, Hien was updating every one of Shadow and Tiffania.

"Everyone, Shadow and Tiffania are progressing halfway through the real of water. They are now descending through the next path." Hien said.

"What is the next path they'll face?" Louise asked.

"They'll be now entering the Charybdis whirlpool. Their next section of this journey will continue once they've taken the whirlpool." Hien said.

"A whirlpool!? They are plunging within a spiritual ocean!?" Saito said, shocked.

"They're technically here, but their minds are far off. Though the area is but a figment, they still have to rely on gaining oxygen and avoid injuries." Hien said.

"No wonder this journey is difficult. If they die in the realms, they'll truly die here." Montmoremcy said with concern.

"All we can do is pray for them..." Charlotte said.

"They'll make it... Shadow and Tiffania have finished two realms and that leaves two more left." Silver replied.

"They can't die that easily. Darling's too strong." Kirche flirted.

######

The Charybdis whirlpool was equivalent to an underwater tornado. Tiffania and Shadow held on to each other as the vortex dragged them down in their darker regions of the realm of water. Their shield of air was noticeably shaking in ripples.

"Hang on! We have to endure this!" Shadow said.

"It's so rough...! I can barely hold!" Tiffania shouted.

Both continued as their descent in the darkness got faster. The force was so strong, Shadow and Tiffania has to hold each other's bodies up close to prevent each other from separating.

"It's too strong...! I don't know where it'll take us!" Shadow shouted.

The force of the whirlpool dragged down in the dark abyss. There was no control of their velocity as they plunged deeper.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" They screamed.

Their screams echoed in the water. Shadow and Tiffania were unconscious before they hit the bottom.

######

(Play Sonic 06 OST - Aquatic Base Level 1 remix by Nekkosu and Faseeh)

Minutes have passed from riding the whirlpool. Shadow and Tiffania regained consciousness after their dangerous trip within it.

"Ugh... Tiffania! Are you okay!?" Shadow asked.

"I'm okay... But where are we? It's so dark..." Tiffania said.

"It looks like we're within an underwater abyss. At this point, there's no light here. The only light we'll see comes from the creatures that live here. For now, we'll have to rely on Hien for this one." Shadow explained.

"I'm afraid so... The abyss is the darkest region of this realm. Out here, you're more likely to get attacked by the creatures." Hien said.

"I know. There are voracious creatures here that would do anything to get a meal from the surface." Shadow forewarned.

True to his warning, a large viperfish zoomed in, almost biting his left arm off.

"Why am I always right about this...?" He questioned comically.

Tiffania pointed her wand at the creature and used wind magic to skewer it. However, more creatures appeared.

"Great... This is proving to be a dangerous place. We need to hurry and find the spirit castle... Where is it though?" Shadow asked.

"I see it, Shadow... The castle is within a large field of light." Tiffania pointed out.

Shadow turned and noticed the castle. What appeared to be light surrounding it was shining brightly around it.

"Bioluminescent mass... Nice eyes, Tiffania. We need to head there." Shadow complimented.

He held his sword in wind form and created a powerful current that blew the creatures away from him. They all dispersed in response.

"Let's watch our step here, Tiffania. Though it is cold here, there may be spots of underwater volcanoes. Last thing we need to worry is getting scalded." Shadow warned.

Upon saying his warning, a hydrothermal bent began spouting heat due to a new volcano being created within the realm. Both Tiffania and Shadow had to move away quickly.

"Well, that's an underwater volcano. Those vents are pouring off heat from the planet's core to the ocean. Since lava is being poured here, new sea floor is made." Shadow explained.

"Wow... So this is how the ocean floor is made..." Tiffania said, mesmerized.

A gelatinous creature suddenly got in their way. It was a large, deep-sea jellyfish, larger than any typical jellyfish.

"My word... A Medusa jellyfish! I thought they didn't exist!" Hien said.

"Are they dangerous?" Shadow asked.

"Very! Don't get too close to them! Their tentacles are capable of shooting lightning and poison if you get close!" Hien warned.

Shadow made sure to avoid it. However, the creature began following both him and Tiffania. It's as though it sensed a meal for its picking.

'I can't let those tentacles touch us...!' Shadow thought.

He channeled his wind powers in the water and caused the creature to be blown away from a water current. However the action was not unscathed. A tentacle managed to touch his right arm, causing to develop numbness, along with painful looking blisters.

"Gaaaaahhhh!" Shadow screamed, feeling the effects of the jellyfish sting.

Tiffania quickly checked his arm. It had noticeable changes from the infection site. Not only an electric burn was shown, the blood vessels around it were deteriorating. The blisters began to erupt, causing his nerves to flare like crazy. It was immobilizing for Shadow as he felt his arm causing immense pain.

"Shadow!" Tiffania screamed.

Shadow clenched his fists on to the ocean floor as the pain continued and didn't show signs of decreasing. It was awful to him. He ended up vomiting in response from the toxins.

"Ugh... That was horrible..." Shadow groaned.

Tiffania used healing magic to try and heal Shadow's injuries. It barely did anything due to the jellyfish's nematocysts.

"Shadow, don't give up from this. We're almost there." Tiffania reassured.

The Gandálfr barely remained conscious as he felt the venom spread in his body. Tiffania has to support him as he groaned with pain.

(Aquatic Base Level 1 OST remix by Nekkosu and Faseeh ends here)

The walk to the castle was an encumbrance. Several creatures attempted to deter their progress. Adding to the problems, several hydrothermal vents were erupting with hot steam. The area around them was as hot as a hazy, summer day. Despite being in the coldest region of the ocean, the presence of geological activity proved to be dangerous.

"We're almost there. I can see the castle of water." Tiffania said.

Shadow grunted as they trudged their way to the entrance. The pain from his poisoned arm still lingered. He felt weaker due to being unable to heal.

######

Shadow and Tiffania entered the castle, only to notice a large, watery passage. Shadow collapsed on the ground and retched from his wound. The poison within his body was slowly wearing off, but he was still weakened.

"Shadow! We're here in the castle. Are you able to fight?" Tiffania asked.

"Not a good time for me to fight... My body is still weak..." Shadow replied.

"I'll try to do what I can to help heal you. I hope this stops the pain." Tiffania said, concentrating her magic to heal Shadow's arm.

The warm feeling from the healing spell was able to minimize the pain from the poison. Shadow felt somewhat better, but he knew the poison is still there.

"Let's end this trial quickly... The poison is still eating away in my body." Shadow reminded.

They walked their way through the long passage till they reached the inner chambers. Within it, a large beast awaited their arrival.

"The ruler of the realm of water..." Shadow said with a weakened voice.

The beast was shown as a large turtle, easily larger than a tiger shark with black, crystal spikes on the shell. Its eyes were a glowing white color. Its feet had crystallized nails that are sharp. The mouth was quite large, capable of swallowing an adult human whole. Within its mouth, sharp teeth was arranged with visible red stains, indicating it had a recent meal.

"The Black Turtle... Shadow, this one has a thick shell. You won't be able to breach through it easily." Hien warned.

"Not if I have something thicker..." Shadow said, changing Zenyōso into its

Earth form.

(Play Fantasy Music - Water Elemental)

He attempted to attack the shell, but his sword bounced off without making a scratch. This surprised the ultimate familiar.

'Its shell is too thick to cut through normal means... I have to find a way to take it down...!' Shadow thought.

Unfortunately, he was forced to heave from the toxins of the Medusa jellyfish. He nearly lost consciousness as his body was fighting off the poison.

'Damn it... Not now!' Shadow panicked mentally.

The Black Turtle took the chance and struck Shadow with its tail. He had several areas where he was impaled due to the crystals on the tail.

'Not good... I'm losing my ground...' Shadow thought.

The increasing pain from his injuries and the poison were slowing him down. Shadow had a major disadvantage from the outcome.

'That shell is pressured from the water to keep its mass solid... Maybe...' Shadow thought.

Channeling his fire powers, Shadow began to channel heat to the shell. The crystals began glowing red till they were quickly cooled off from the ambient temperature of the ocean. A brittle cracking was heard.

'I knew it... The pressure from the ocean and the icy conditions keep its armor strong. Chemistry, you have been helpful to me.' Shadow thought with a pained smirk.

Shadow quickly attacked with Zenyōso in its earth Elemental. The crystals on the beast shattered from a single swing. It roared, now realizing the weakness was found.

"Tiffania! I need you to throw several fire spells to the Black Turtle! Don't ask, please just do what I said!" Shadow commanded.

Tiffania, confused, followed Shadow's command. She began hurling large fireballs conjured from her wand. They hit the Black Turtle head-on. She then noticed a cracking sound being heard.

'I see now. He made its defense weaker...' Tiffania realized mentally.

Shadow swung Zenyōso with all his might. The shell began to crack loudly. Soon, it broke off. However, the shell that broke off was made of crystal. The inner shell looked weaker than the crystal shell it had.

'Here goes...' Shadow thought.

He performed an overhead strike on the Black Turtle's shell, causing blood to spew forth. It roared loudly in response. Soon, a mass of ice began to form around the castle, creating an island of ice.

"What the!?" Shadow exclaimed in shock.

Tiffania has to hold on to the floor upon feeling tremors rocking the castle. It was soon lifted from the ocean, floating on top of an icy island like an iceberg. Shadow's wind shield dissipated upon being exposed to the surface.

"I should have known it controls ice as well, since it is sun Elemental of water..." Shadow fumed.

"I'm afraid it does... It's using the sub element to regenerate its armor." Hien said.

"Thanks for the heads up. Though I wished you would have told me earlier." Shadow complained to the Fire spirit.

"Either way, don't let it regenerate its outer shell. Make sure to stop its usage of ice." Hien advised.

Shadow nodded and quickly swung his sword as fast as possible. The Black Turtle took the attack, showing a long gash on its head. Soon, it roared loud, causing ice to surround the Ultimate Familiar.

"Damn... This is bad..." He shuddered.

Soon, he began heaving from the poison in his body. It was still painful to him as he had to grunt to hold back a yell from the pain.

'This poison's stubborn. Whatever it is, I hope this doesn't continue when I get back from this realm.' Shadow mentally dreaded.

Tiffania joined the fight and conjured fire as a stream from her wand. It was a flamethrower effect, which helped melt some of the ice forming on the Black Turtle's body.

'Thanks for the help, Tiffania. Now's my turn...' Shadow thought with gratitude.

He raised Zenyōso in its earth form above his head, preparing an overhead strike. Soon, he struck down on the Black Turtle's body. Blood spewed like a fountain on him.

"It's working! I have to keep this up!" Shadow shouted with hope.

However, the Black Turtle decided to unleash a new trick. It soon roared to the sky. Tiffania and Shadow noticed the creature disappearing before it was plunging head first in the ocean, creating a large field of ice for it to stand on. The creature began absorbing water as a misty fog on its shell before it began to glow. Soon, it commanded a large wave of water to form.

"A tsunami!?" Shadow exclaimed, shocked.

Shadow had to use his wind powers to quickly catch Tiffania through flight. He then used his wind powers to effectively surf on the water surface, riding the wave. However, the waves weren't calm. They were sharp and felt painful to touch.

'These waves... They can trap a person if they caught anyone in the ocean.' Shadow thought.

Soon, the waves disappeared, allowing the castle floating on the island of ice to be shown. Shadow wasted no time and dashed forward to the beast. The Black Turtle took the opportunity to consume Shadow, opening its mouth wide enough to swallow him whole. Tiffania watched in shock as the creature consumed him.

"SHADOW!" She screamed.

Soon, the Black Turtle began to make groaning sounds. It soon began to thrash about, finding any ways to relieve its pain. Blood began to flow out of its mouth.

"What's happening?" Tiffania asked.

Soon, she saw a thick blade emerge from the shell. It was Zenyōso in its earth Elemental form. Shadow dragged the blade across, creating a long cut. Blood spewed everywhere as he jumped out of the Black Turtle's body.

"This time it's done..." He said, collapsing with fatigue from injury and poisoning.

(Water Elemental OST ends here)

The Black Turtle disappeared in a blue fog before it converged with Zenyōso. The sword began to change in appearance. The blade's initial appearance in water morphed into something entirely different. The sword had sections of glowing water surrounding the body. There were blades of water compressed around the body, including the cross guard. The body was a dark blue color. The rain guard of the sword featured a turquoise colored gem in a tetrahedral shape. The pommel had a smaller, similar colored gem that gave a faint glow. It appeared similar to a spade.

"We managed to beat the Black Turtle... There's one more now..." Tiffania said.

Shadow remained unconscious as she held him close before they made their way to a portal. It made them lead their way out of the realm of water.

######

Back in reality, everyone awaited the news from Hien.

"Everyone, good news to share!" The flame spirit shouted.

Soon, they all gathered to hear from him.

"Shadow and Tiffania have conquered the realm of water. The last challenge is the element of earth." Hien announced.

"All right! It won't be long for them to complete this task." Saito said with admiration.

"They have made their way to such difficult trials through the realm of water. I could hardly believe the story of what they might share during this journey they're doing." Louise said.

"We'll hear from them when they wake up from their journey." Silver reminded.

"I'm curious as to why Darling is going so far to do this." Kirche said.

"Shadow said he wanted to become stronger to protect the people he cares for. This is why he is going this far to ensure its possibility." Colbert said.

"A mind and heart of steel unlike any known metal..." Charlotte complimented.

"It seems so. We may have to wait for a while for them to conquer the last elemental realm. This trial can be succeeded if they were to end this quickly." Osmond said.

* * *

Ending 2: Diamond - Alan

* * *

Note: The water form unleashed for Zenyōso is based on the Heart of the Ocean sword from Sword Quest.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30: The spiritual journey. Unlocking the elements true power. Part 4: Terre.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 2: Asura's Wrath - In your belief.

(Play Onigiri OST - Sealed Shrine)

Tiffania and Shadow arrived back at the entrances to the four realms. Upon being healed from the mysterious aura of the place, Shadow vomited out the toxins from his body. He felt somewhat sickened of the action.

"Thank goodness it's out of me. I don't want to deal with those kind of creatures." Shadow commented.

"I'm just glad that you're feeling better, Shadow. I thought you were going to die." Tiffania said, hugging him close.

Hien began to flare up, signaling Shadow to speak with him.

"Hien, what's up?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow, this is the final trial. The realm of earth is your final place to go to. This will be the last place to visit before you two can leave here." Hien said.

"Good to know that. At least we have healed up here." Shadow said.

"You almost died back in the realm of water due to the poison from the Medusa Jellyfish. If that battle was prolonged any further, you wouldn't survive." Hien warned.

"I know... At least I got this." Shadow said, changing his sword into its new water form.

"What will you name this one?" Hien asked.

"Kuro Zenyōso... The name represents the deepness of the ocean and to commemorate the Black Turtle." Shadow replied.

"Nice name. The sword has its ethereal glow from the light found within the abyss of the realm of water." Hien said.

"In any case, the final trial is that from earth. I haven't had much experience of that element, despite using it in the previous battles." Shadow said.

"Don't worry, Shadow. You may have not realize it, but you were able to use the elemental power without a struggle. This last trial will dictate your results." Hien said.

"Okay then. Let's finish this journey so we can get back to our friends. Staying in this state is making me feel like time is passing quicker." Shadow said.

"Onward to the realm of Earth, you two. This is the final journey." Hien commanded.

Shadow and Tiffania walked their way to the realm of Earth.

(Sealed Shrine OST ends here)

Saito and the others were silently nearby, resting. They heard Hien burning from Shadow's chest.

"Everyone, they succeeded the realm of water. They'll now arrive in the realm of Earth now." Hien informed.

"Their journey is about to end. Thank goodness too." Montmorency said.

"I can agree. Seeing them like this makes them look like a sleeping couple." Saito pointed out.

"They do... I hope this last realm doesn't take too long. The last one nearly got Shadow..." Silver said.

"They're strong... They'll make it through this." Louise commented.

"I hope so, Louise... Darling has been risking himself too much for the sake of others. This journey will be the end of it and he'll come back." Kirche said.

"We need to make sure they'll wake soon. I have a feeling it may take a while." Agnès said.

"I have a feeling you're right, Agnès... The last trial of Earth will be difficult. If water was dangerous, I cannot imagine how this one will be." Osmond said.

Everyone pondered in what Osmond said. Nevertheless, the group all waited for the couple to end their journey.

(Play Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny OST: Earth Spirit Shrine)

The realm of Earth was not how one would envision of being a barren wasteland. In fact, the realm was covered by a lush forest. The forest was so deep, it could stretch for miles. Several river streams provided water across the area. Shadow and Tiffania noted it had a pleasant aroma and feeling.

"So this is the realm of Earth. I never thought I would be within a forest..." Shadow said.

"It's beautiful... Yet, why do I sense something from beyond this forest?" Tiffania asked.

"What do you mean, Tiffania?" Shadow asked.

"The air feels familiar... It's not as though I've been in this realm. Something about it is strangely..." Tiffania paused.

"As though you have been there? Like nostalgia?" Shadow finished with a question.

"Yes... I just can't find the exact memory as to where." Tiffania said.

"It seems you have a clue as to what to expect in this realm, Shadow." Hien said.

"It seems so, Hien. Do you know about this realm?" Shadow asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't know much about this realm. We're on our own." Hien said.

"Seems that way... Alright, let's go and finish this." Shadow calmly spoke.

The couple made their way through the forest. However, they weren't alone... Something was burrowing within the soil, silently creeping to them.

The forest seemed to stretch quite a distance. However, Tiffania began smelling the air. She noted it was becoming...brine and dry.

"I'm starting to remember what this smell is, but I can't figure out how..." Tiffania said.

"We'll know if we follow where the wind is coming from. I'm starting to notice the change." Shadow said.

He noticed several spots where water once flowed was now dry. The only indications were the deep crevices carved from river flows.

"It looks like we're heading to an arid region... That means there's a desert nearby." Shadow remarked.

"Now I remember...! There's a desert through this forest!" Tiffania realized.

"It seems we both got the impression, Tiffania. Be ready though, there are a lot of dangers in a desert..." Shadow warned.

The couple stumbled upon a pile of boulders that are strangely close to each other.

'I got bad feeling about this...' Shadow thought, seeing the boulders.

They began walking past them, wary of the boulders. After reaching 5 meters away, they started building themselves in a human-like shape. Shadow sensed something was wrong.

"Tiffania..." He said with a dreadful voice.

"Yes, Shadow?" She asked.

"We're not alone anymore..." He commented.

He equipped Zenyōso in its wind form. The golem began stomping its way to the couple. Shadow jumped up to its head before plunging his sword at the core. The boulders suddenly collapsed, never to move.

"Should have known that golems would be around here... The boulders of this one are different." Shadow remarked.

"This is a forest golem. It's unlike the ones Fouquet made." Hien said.

"I noticed there were several shrubs of grass and moss on it. Seems like these golems live in forests..." Shadow commented.

"Yes, you'll find them in such locations that are secluded from humans. Watch out for any boulders." Hien warned.

"Thanks for the heads up." Shadow remarked.

The couple had to tread carefully through the forest. As they progressed, sand and dryer areas became abundant. Some parts of the plant life were showing signs of drying away.

"It seems that just being in a forest is not what makes this realm... This also includes deserts and mountains I suppose." Shadow deduced.

While following the desert wind through the forest, a sudden menhir was created. From it, a single figure came out.

"What the?" Shadow said.

"A stone man... Beware of these creatures. They may look human, but they have the power of petrification. Their bodies are dense against regular swords." Hien warned.

"Not if I can help it..." Shadow said, changing his sword in its fire form.

He quickly swung his blade on the stone man. It barely nicked him at first till an audible crack was heard. Upon hearing them, the creature shattered in rock fragments.

"Whoa... What did you do, Shadow?" Tiffania asked, amazed.

"A sword technique. It looked like I hit the target once, but I actually hit it four times at the same spot. I just cleaved through using fire as a sharp edge." Shadow explained.

"Amazing... That's a unique trick to use, Shadow." Hien said.

Zenyōso turned back to normal, allowing Shadow to place it back in its scabbard.

"Let's hurry. We can't let these stone men see us. If we locked eyes, we'll turn into stone..." Shadow warned.

The couple had to rush through the realm. Seeing the stone men around them, they were forced to watch their feet, avoiding eye contact.

'Dang it... I have to find a way to use their eyesight as their disadvantage... Wait, of course!' Shadow thought with surprise.

He used his water element powers to form a mirror of ice. The stone men stared at their reflections, petrifying themselves to dust.

"Another exploited weakness... I'm surprised that you were able to find that out." Hien said.

"I noticed they took great care not to look at each other... Their petrifying gaze is their own weakness." Shadow deduced.

"Impressive observation... Lets be on our way through this realm." Hien said.

(Earth Spirit Shrine OST ends here)

Shadow and Tiffania made their way through the realm. After clearing through what's left of the forest, a vast desert was seen. It was an arid place to be in.

"Looks like we found the desert... How will we know where we're going?" Shadow said.

(Play Sonic Lost World OST - Desert Ruins Act 4)

Tiffania noticed several pillars rising from the sand. They had arrows showing the direction they need to go.

"Looks like these pillars are telling us where to go... Let's be careful... Any desert is dangerous." Shadow said.

"He's right... This realm has everything earth element related. That means there will be dust storms around this place, along with the creatures." Hien said.

"Better watch for them... This could get ugly." Shadow said.

The couple had to move carefully but quickly. The arid air was beating to their bodies heavily. With no clouds to provide any form of solace from the heat and sunlight, it proved to be dangerous to get dehydrated.

"This heat is unbearable... Even if I'm part hedgehog and human, I can't withstand this heat very well..." Shadow said, taking a knee.

"I can't stay longer in here too..." Tiffania exhaled, trying to cool herself off.

Shadow used his water powers and created a torrent of water in the air. It shot up to the sky, raining down on himself and Tiffania. It provided the comfort needed for them to progress. However, it was exhausting to him.

"Shadow, your water powers will tire you out if you try to pull it from the moisture in the air. Try to hold off before you can find an oasis." Hien warned.

"I noticed... I feel more exhausted bringing the water from the atmosphere... I'm too exhausted to move." Shadow said.

"Shadow, are you okay!?" Tiffania asked.

"Just tired from this desert heat... I don't see any shade or respite from this place..." Shadow tiredly spoke.

Both noticed that time seemed to move quickly within the realm. They noticed the sun was dropping within the horizon.

'Oh no... I got a bad feeling about being left open in this desert, especially at night...' Shadow thought.

Tiffania also felt the same dread. Both stood close together, ready for anything.

Tremors began to shake the dunes throughout the desert. Shadow used his wind powers to fly up to avoid what was lurking within the surface.

"There's something huge within the sands..." He said.

Soon, a colossal sand worm erupted from the sand. It was a pale purple color, but it was huge. The size easily dwarfed a human being, considering it reached over 600 feet in length.

"Sand worms!? As if the Lost Hex was enough!" Shadow exclaimed.

"There are sand worms like THAT in your world, Shadow?" Hien asked.

"My world does have them, but nowhere as colossal as the one we saw... This makes the ones in my world look like babies." Shadow replied.

"They live in deserts like this?" Hien asked.

"It's a no-brainer at this point. They sometimes develop cunning ambushes within quicksand." Shadow answered.

The sand worm's body soon went underground, leaving a giant tunnel. Shadow landed on the ground.

"Good thing we didn't have to fight the creature... I don't want to go inside that..." Shadow shivered.

Their respite was suddenly interrupted when they heard something skittering on the sand. They soon felt their legs being crawled from something. Upon looking down, numerous sand bugs were crawling their way up to their legs.

"Eeeekk!!! Bugs!!!" Tiffania shouted with fright.

Shadow ignited his body through his fire elemental powers. The bugs popped with sounds of tiny fire crackers. He channeled his aura to Tiffania, resulting the same effect.

"It's best to stick to the air when the night is here... I can't even see where those things are." Shadow said, holding Tiffania.

Soon, day came in quickly. Most of the creatures began hiding underneath the sand. However, a few hardy creatures began emerging in the blazing sun. Several scorpions made of stone soon came out.

"Stone scorpions! Watch out for their stinger!" Hien warned.

"Got that figured out!" Shadow exclaimed.

He was seeing a stone scorpion stabbing a nearby sand bug. It petrified into stone in mere seconds.

'In a realm of the elementals, I guess effects of said element are related to what they can do... Maybe I should continue with my wind powers so I can punch through this...' Shadow thought, observing the environment around him.

He then channeled wind on his hand, creating a small tornado on the desert. This resulted in the formation of a dust devil that sucked away the stone scorpions.

"Let's get moving..." Shadow said.

Tiffania and Shadow followed the pillars that were leading them. The adventure was treacherous as they kept walking. Soon, they noticed a region of sand that was loose.

"Be careful... It's quicksand..." Shadow warned.

Tiffania wasn't lucky. She accidentally stepped in it, causing her to slowly sink in it.

"Shadow!" She screamed.

"Tiffania!" Shadow exclaimed.

He wasted no time and used his water abilities to loosen the sand's viscosity. Due to the chance given, Shadow quickly pulled Tiffania safely out of the quicksand.

"Thank you." Tiffania said, holding him close.

Shadow blushed in response. Her body was pressing on him. Nevertheless, he shook his head to regain control of his thoughts.

"It's okay. Just watch your step." Shadow said, holding his blush in response.

Tiffania nodded and stayed close to him. Much to Shadow's embarrassment, he could feel Tiffania pressing too closely on him.

'I hope this is the last of the journey... Everyone back in Tristain is waiting for us to return.' Shadow thought.

A sudden loud eruption occurred. Shadow and Tiffania turned to see sand bursting out like a geyser. Both got ready for a battle till something was seen hurled up in the air. It was a mysterious stone that had a gold yellow luster. The eruptions of sand soon revealed a giant serpentine creature within the dunes. It had a sandy colored body with off green scales. The eyes were slit and had yellow-orange sclera. The creature didn't had any wings.

"That's not a sand worm...! That's a sand dragon!" Hien warned.

"A sand dragon!? How the heck can we fight an earth elemental dragon like this!?" Shadow exclaimed in shock.

The dragon roared and dove into the sand. Shadow and Tiffania could feel the tremors from the dragon digging underground.

"You can't strike through its skin! The scales are harder than diamonds!" Hien warned.

"So if the exterior is solid..." Shadow paused.

Shadow began spinning in place, channeling his wind powers on his body. A mint green aura was shown enveloping him. Tiffania realized he was doing a drastic maneuver, seeing the same action back in the battle of Tarbles.

'Shadow is going to fight it inside... Since Hien warned him, I'll help as well.' Tiffania thought with determination.

She pointed her wand to the creature's mouth. From the tip, a large torrent of water was created and went in the dragon's mouth. Shadow jumped into the torrent, following with the current. He ended up going inside the sand dragon's body.

'Let's see how you like this!' Shadow thought.

He released all the wind power he stored within him, creating a vortex of wind blades. The sand dragon roared as blood gushed out of its mouth. It then collapsed, dead. Soon, Tiffania went to the corpse of the dragon. She heard what sounded like a buzzing noise within. Soon, the stomach of the dragon corpse bulged before Shadow erupted.

"Ugh... That was nasty..." Shadow commented, shaking the gore off from his body.

He used his water powers to wash off the gore from his body. Tiffania came to him and held him close.

"Don't do that again, Shadow... That still scares me." She said with a cute, upset face.

Shadow didn't know what happened. He suddenly felt...intimidated from the cute glare she gave.

"I'm sorry, Tiffania. In any case, let's proceed. This desert is treacherous." Shadow said.

The couple continued their journey through the desert, avoiding the creatures lurking within the sands.

(Desert Ruins Act 4 OST ends here)

After a few days have past within the realm, the couple stumbled upon a mountain basin. A particular mountain has a cave in its side.

"Hien, this mountain..." Shadow paused.

"I know what you're thinking. This mountain does have the passage leading to the end of this realm. The sand pillars guiding you are pointing to the cave." Hien explained, finishing Shadow's deduction.

"I see. Not the first time I've scaled upon mountains." Shadow commented.

He then looked at Tiffania for a moment.

"Tiffania, I need you to hold on to me. We'll be running up this mountain slope till we reached the cave." Shadow said.

Tiffania understood and was held like a princess. Soon, Shadow enveloped himself in a orange red aura before dashing up the mountain in a sonic boom. Tiffania felt the wind whistling loudly as the world was in a blur to her. Soon, they arrived on a cliff near the entrance to the cave.

'There's no light inside it... Better switch to the element of fire.' Shadow thought.

"Hold your power for a moment, Shadow. There is light inside this cave..." Hien said.

"Hmm? Wait, you mean the stones are...!" Shadow realized.

Upon entering the cave, the couple noticed the stones glowing brightly in a fantastic display of colors. Sapphire, amethyst, ruby, emerald, topaz all shined in a rainbow luster. Oddly, the sunlight wasn't the cause. Rather, it was due to the presence of phosphorus. The gemstones within the cave were reflecting the light, enhancing their brightness.

"Those phosphorus stones... They normally don't glow that brightly..." Shadow remarked.

"You're right. These stones are laced with magic." Hien revealed.

Tiffania was amazed from the glowing cave. She continued looking at the crystals glowing beautifully.

"Seems like the guardian wants to put up a nice show. Either way, let's continue through this cave." Shadow said.

They began traversing the cavern. Shadow paid close attention to the phosphorus glow to avoid any open spots where they would fall in.

"This cave is beautiful... I'm jealous that you had adventures like this, Shadow." Tiffania said.

"Well... I've seen more than just caves, but not like this. We've yet to explore the world of Halkeginia." Shadow said.

Tiffania giggled in response. Their comical banter was interrupted when they heard loud squeaking noises echoing in the cavern. Both were startled upon hearing it.

"Shh...! We're not alone in here..." Shadow whispered.

The couple looked up to see bats hanging on the roof of the cavern.

"Don't make a sound... If a loud echo were to occur, they will get scared and fly all over us." Shadow whispered.

Quietly, Tiffania and Shadow sneaked their way through the cave, making sure not to cause a sound. However, a bat landed on a fragile stalactite, causing it to collapse. The sound echoed, startling them.

"Oh no! One of those bats must have landed on a stalactite that was fragile!" Shadow said.

Tiffania quickly went to Shadow. He then quickly thought of a plan to stop the bats swarming them.

"Tiffania, hold tightly. I'll be using my wind powers on this cave..." He said.

Shadow channeled his wind power throughout his body. Soon, the couple was enveloped in an aura of wind. The aura expanded, creating sickles that sliced the bats down.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked, exhausted.

"I'm okay, but you look tired, Shadow." Tiffania reassured.

"We're dehydrated from the desert. At least this cave is humid." Shadow said.

"We didn't have any water on the way to the desert..." Tiffania said.

"True, we don't even have a canteen or a container to hold water in. Since this cave is humid, we should find a source of water in here. Considering how cool it is, there's bound to be a body of water in here." Shadow said.

Tiffania nodded. The couple continued their journey inside the cave. Soon, they heard the sound of water moving within the cavern.

"Well now... An underground river." Shadow said in surprise.

The couple found the river. Due to the presence of lazulite, the water was shining in a clear blue color. The luster was beautiful, but their minds were focused in quenching their thirst. They took a few handfuls of water and drank.

"This water... It's nice and refreshing." Tiffania remarked.

"It's due to the minerals within the earth. Rivers that have minerals from where they flow often give a unique taste. That same effect is abundant in all of the world's river streams." Shadow explained.

The couple regained their strength, but they soon faced another adversary.

"My body... I can't move..." Shadow said, feeling stiff.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Tiffania said.

The elven girl tried to move to him, only to feel the same effect.

"What happened? I feel so stiff..." Tiffania said.

Shadow realized that they exhausted themselves crossing through the desert. Due to the lack of stamina, their bodies can't resist the cold air affecting them. Their joints became slightly sore from the humidity.

'Damn it... How foolish of me. The heat from the desert caused the humidity of the cavern to affect us. No wonder this realm can be treacherous... If that's the case...' Shadow thought.

He began channeling a fiery aura on both his and Tiffania's body. This caused their joints to relax from the heat. Soon, the stiffness dissipated.

"I knew that would work. If the cold air causes the muscles to contract, then the heat can relax them. This also affects the blood vessels." Shadow said to himself.

"Shadow, we should hurry." Tiffania said.

"I agree. We can't linger this cave too long. The humidity will be against us if the heat from my powers is constantly being emitted." Shadow realized.

Having little time to admire the cave, the couple dashed through.

(Play Shadow the Hedgehog OST - Sky Troops)

Upon reaching the other side of the cave, the couple exited. Their sight was blinded by the sunlight after being in the cave for a while. Soon, they saw a wondrous sight. Several islands were floating in the air. Despite showing no wind, it was a vast canyon with many land masses floating across, akin to a suspension bridge.

"Whoa... Never thought I would find a place that has floating land masses..." Shadow said.

"Wow... I remember you telling me about Angel Island. Is this how that same Island floats in the sky?" Tiffania asked in wonder.

"It seems so. This realm has many surprises. However, the islands are close enough for a normal person to hop across. We can make it through if there isn't any disturbance." Shadow said.

The couple began hopping across the floating islands. Each time they landed, the islands didn't buckle under their weight. It seemed as though they had natural gyroscopes that prevented them from tipping to their edges.

"I never thought the realm of earth would have something like this. Then again, this is a magical world so finding floating islands like these wouldn't be surprising..." Shadow remarked.

However, the comical remark was thrown away as the islands began to move in large spaces. Tiffania and Shadow kept their guard up as they hopped across the floating islands.

"There should be an end to this floating bridge... It feels like the whole region here is leading us to a path." Shadow observed.

The floating islands began to converge to a passage, providing a bridge for them. It's as though the islands responded to their presence with each step close to the edges.

'Interesting... It seems these islands respond to any presence here...' Shadow thought.

Soon, several golems appeared. They were blocking their path for them to advance.

"Great... More golems." Shadow sarcastically commented.

He took his Zenyōso out with its wind form ready. Tiffania moved forward and aimed her wand to the golems, ready to hurl a spell at them.

'I'll protect Shadow... It's because of me that we made it this far. He's doing this for not only my sake, but for others. It's my turn to help him.' Tiffania thought.

She conjured a condensed sphere of wind that grew to the size of a basketball.

"Bombe à vent!"

The sphere moved to the golems like a bowling ball. Each of the golems were not just hit. They were grounded and held by the sphere's force. Soon, the golems were all captured from it before it flew away from the floating islands. It soon exploded, turning the golems into dust.

'Wow... Tiffania, you gotten strong.' Shadow thought, amazed.

The elven girl looked somewhat winded from her spell. She shook her head in response to recover.

"I'll be helping you through this one, Shadow. From the previous realms, you were able to protect me. I want to protect you this time." Tiffania said.

Shadow smiled as he held Tiffania in a bridal fashion. Soon, he dashed through the floating islands, making their way through them. More golems appeared within them, which made Tiffania unleash wind spells at them. She was feeling somewhat fatigued, but the open air of the region made her recover.

"Easy there, Tiffania. Don't waste too much of your magic." Shadow said.

"I'm sorry. I want to use my magic so we could finish this final trial. We'll recover when we get back." Tiffania said.

(Sky Troops OST ends here)

The traveling on the islands lasted for a long time. Tiffania and Shadow were camping on one of the islands in the night.

"I wonder how far this journey will go... I never seen how vast an adventure could go." Tiffania said.

"It would be pretty vast. This may be a spiritual journey. However, everything we feel here is just as real to us. Once we get back to reality, we'll see more of the world." Shadow said with a smile.

"I'll be happy to see more adventures. Plus, I'm worried for everyone who's watching us." Tiffania said.

"We made it this far... This journey has been amazing since we have been traveling in it." Shadow admitted.

"I will help fight alongside you, Shadow. You mean a lot to me since we met." Tiffania said.

Shadow blushed as he felt her hold him close. Tiffania held his left hand, placing it on her chest. He remained silent as her heart began pounding on his palm.

"Tiffania..." Shadow said.

"I never wanted to leave your side, Shadow. We helped each other through the trials that lie ahead. We also have...a family." Tiffania continued, blushing.

"I know. Danielle and Twilight... They're both our children that we adopted. Though they're not our biological children, both are just as precious as any child." Shadow said.

Shadow and Tiffania kissed. They soon fell asleep, fatigued. Tiffania clamped on to Shadow, not wanting to separate with him.

In Tristain Academy, everyone was monitoring the unconscious bodies of Shadow and Tiffania. All of them awaited any news from Hien.

"This is their final trial... I'm not certain what would happen, but I know they'll pull through." Saito said.

"They have endured a lot in this journey. Shadow risked himself for everyone's sake, fighting for our lives." Silver said.

"A noble soul, despite not being one." Charlotte said.

"He is a true friend. No matter how much I could see of him, he's always a source of hope." Louise said.

"Darling never wanted us to feel hopeless. He's risking everything of himself to protect us all." Kirche said.

Osmond watched the couple with admiration. He was proud to have a protector that was willing to help others.

"I remember how he arrived with Tiffania. He always was looking for answers about Halkeginia. Despite not knowing our native language, he didn't give up in learning about this world." Osmond said with a jovial tone.

"I owe much to him. He even helped stop my sister from a crime spree that nearly threatened the kingdom." Longueville said in gratitude.

(Play Sonic Unleashed OST - Apotos)

In Mobius, Sonic and his friends were relaxing.

"It's been a while since we last saw Shadow. I wonder what he has been doing." Sonic pondered.

"Let me have a look at the Master Emerald and see." Knuckles said.

Knuckles looked within the Master Emerald to see a vision of Shadow and Tiffania in the realm of earth. However, he saw their struggles thought the previous realms. Now he saw their bodies in a meditative trance.

"It seems Shadow is busy on a new quest. The Master Emerald showed me his journey. It wasn't a pretty sight..." Knuckles said.

"Altruistic, even to the end." Rouge said.

"He is someone whom we can trust in crucial times." Amy said.

Soon, Blaze began to ponder of a missing comrade of Rouge.

"Hey Rouge... What happened to Omega? There hasn't been any sightings of him lately." Blaze questioned.

"I'm afraid that he also disappeared... It seems that he may have discovered a portal to where Shadow is." Rouge suspected.

"I have no reason to doubt that. Silver disappeared and was found with Shadow. No doubt he would be happy to have someone he knows." Rouge said.

"I'm somewhat concerned of those portals opening up like moths to a flame... Since Shadow, Silver, and Omega have vanished from this realm, I hope the people in the No Zone can alleviate the problems." Espio said.

"That goes without saying, Espio. Some of the items we have are also disappearing." Vector replied.

"Even the plants as well..." Charmy said with a solemn tone.

"Still, that world is something we don't even know very well. Only Shadow and Silver have more knowledge than we all do. We can't rely on Eggman for anything since he can betray us without a moment's notice." Tails said.

"You're right about that one, Tails. Speaking of Egghead, I wonder what he has been doing." Sonic pondered.

"Knowing him, he's probably whipping up another plan. We can never get any rest from him." Knuckles said.

"Let's just watch Shadow's progress from here. I'm curious to find out how this journey will go." Rouge said.

(Apotos OST ends here)

(Play Sonic 06 OST - Flame Core - Volcano)

Shadow and Tiffania stumbled upon a ravaged landscape. The area was burning due to an erupting volcano.

"Great... One of the disaster of the Earth itself: volcanoes. Better watch out for spouts of lava." Shadow warned to Tiffania.

Tiffania nodded as she followed Shadow carefully through the area. Suffice to say, the passage through the geologically active region was long. This prompted Shadow to move at fast speeds while holding Tiffania like a bride.

"Hang on tight. We might end up running on walls here." Shadow said.

Tiffania noticed a shuttle loop that was large. She felt the wind blew harshly as Shadow accelerated. Much to her surprise, she noticed he was running on the loop before moving up on a wall.

"I can see the castle beyond the volcano. It's on a mountain, but it's far." Tiffania said, pointing to the castle.

"That's our destination then. Let's hurry though. The volcano's erupting..." Shadow said.

Before they can continue, several rock monsters appeared, literally coated with magma. They were mostly humanoid roughly 8 feet in height.

"Now what...?" Shadow questioned.

"Those lava monsters are essentially part of the earth. This realm is more dangerous than the realm of fire." Hien said.

"I noticed. As if the desert and caves weren't enough of a challenge..." Shadow complained.

The lava monsters began acting like a gorilla, pounding their fists on the ground. It produced a small quake that caused a fissure to form. Within it, lava spouted. Shadow and Tiffania had to jump clear of the fissure before the lava touched them.

"Now they're manipulating quakes... This realm of earth is indeed a tough challenge." Shadow admitted.

He switched to his water powers, creating floating spears of ice. Tiffania followed by preparing a water elemental spell. Water was seen collecting from the atmosphere before it coalesced to the tip of her wand.

"Flèche de l'eau!"

A large arrow of water pierced one of the lava monsters, causing it to disappear in a fog of volcanic smoke. Shadow readied his blade before swinging with most of his strength.

"Chaos Tidal Wave!"

A large wave of water appeared, dousing the lava monsters. Their bodies soon became brittle before shattering like glass. They too disappeared in volcanic fog.

"We can't stay in this part of the realm any longer. Volcanoes have toxic gases that can prove dangerous if we linger any longer." Shadow said.

True to his word, the air was now contaminated with sulfur dioxide. Because the gases have risen into the atmosphere, the smell of rotting eggs permeated the area.

"Ew, this place stinks..." Tiffania said, sealing her nose closed.

"That's the sulfur in the volcano... We have to go through this region fast before the air poisons us." Shadow said.

They moved quickly through the realm, not wanting to waste time. Each second that passed felt longer as Shadow and Tiffania traversed the hellish landscape. Eventually, a large river of lava was flowing with several footholds.

"Looks like we have to ride the footing floating with the lava flow." Shadow said.

Tiffania was about to protest till Shadow held her like a bride. He leaped to one of the floating platforms, surfing on the lava flow.

"The flow is taking us away from the volcano. It's leading us to the mountain that we need to travel to." Shadow said.

The volcano soon exploded, creating a powerful shockwave. The couple notice a large column of smoke rising up in the atmosphere. To make matters worse, the cloud began to descend at rapid speeds.

"A pyroclastic cloud! We have to outrun it!" Shadow said.

Wasting no time, he found a spot to jump off and skate as fast he could to outrun the pyroclastic flow.

"The cloud is getting closer!" Tiffania panicked.

"Oh no it won't!" Shadow reassured.

Skating his way through a valley, he dashed up a nearby mountain, missing the pyroclastic flow. The cloud continued to barrel its way through the volcanic valley while Shadow and Tiffania watched at a nearby mountain peak.

"That was too close... Any second later, we would have been fried..." Hien said.

"Not you, Hien. Tiffania and I would..." Shadow corrected.

They all looked at the large castle lying at the top of the distant mountain. With the pyroclastic flow away from their intended path, they walked their way up the mountain they were on.

(Flame Core - Volcano OST ends here)

(Play Sonic Adventure OST - Red mountain - Mt. Red, a symbol of thrill)

At the base of the mountain, Shadow and Tiffania were moving up. However, the landscape was barren due to the eruption's shockwave. Much of the once lush forest was now a wasteland. The trees were falling due to sulfur poisoning.

"The result of volcanic activity... The sulfur is the reason this forest died." Shadow solemnly observed.

"How terrible... Volcanoes can be scary." Tiffania shivered.

The walk to the top was slow. Shadow's speed was also useless due to how steep it was. To make matters worse, the mountain's sides were unstable, resulting in boulders rolling down. Shadow heard loud cracking running on the mountain, knowing something was the cause of the avalanche.

"Oh no... An avalanche of boulders!" Tiffania shrieked.

Shadow used his wind powers to blow the boulders away from his sight. He created a horizontal wind cyclone that blew the boulders, altering their path. Thankfully, they were all redirected.

"This mountain is quite unstable... We should try to be as quiet as we can. Best not to cause another avalanche..." Shadow whispered.

Tiffania understood and kept quiet as they scaled the mountain. They noticed several gas vents around the path.

"This is not good..." Shadow said.

The gas began to pour out like steam. Much to Shadow's concern, the steam vents were strong.

"This mountain is connected with the volcano that erupted just now... This is a sister volcano!" Shadow realized.

The mountain soon exploded, hurling volcanic rocks in the air. The sudden explosion created an avalanche of rocks.

"I'm not letting this mountain stop us from achieving this final task!" Shadow bellowed.

Using Chaos Control, he held Tiffania and flew up to the sky, avoiding the lava bombs.

"There's no respite when a volcano is near... Almost nothing can stop it, except itself." Shadow said.

(Red mountain - Mt. Red, a symbol of thrill OST ends here)

"There are volcanoes like this in your world, Shadow?" Tiffania asked.

"More so... Let's worry about avoiding this one." Shadow answered.

The volcano soon began spouting lava on its sides.

(Play Sonic Adventure OST - Red Hot Skull)

"Great... A lava river... Hang on tight. This might get hairy." Shadow warned.

Using Chaos Control, Shadow kept his distance up in the air, away from the lava. The stream was moving so fast, it looked similar to water.

"A lava moving fast as water? Now that's dangerous..." Shadow remarked.

"I noticed... No one could outrun that lava if it was moving that fast." Tiffania noted.

"Even I would have trouble with that..." Shadow agreed.

They managed to make their way to another cavern. The lava was unable to flow there as it was following a valley instead.

"Well, we managed to avoid that volcano... Hien, do we have to cross through this cave to reach the castle?" Shadow asked.

"I can sense the castle for the last guardian. You must be on guard on this one, Shadow. This place doesn't feel like an ordinary cave..." Hien warned.

Shadow noted how hot the cave was. Tiffania also noticed as well, wiping her forehead from sweat.

"I got a bad feeling about this cave... Let's hurry and find another way out." Shadow said.

The couple ventured through. Shadow held Tiffania in a bridal fashion as they crossed through the cave at rapid speed. Soon, they noticed several pools of magma.

"What the!?" Shadow said with shock.

"This is not a cave! It's a volcano!?" Tiffania realized.

"We're inside another one!? As if finding two volcanoes was enough!" Shadow said.

Rumbling was heard. Several spouts if lava began to occur, flooding the cave up with magma.

"This place is about to erupt! We need to get out of here!" Shadow realized.

The rumbling was becoming prevalent as the magma began to slowly rise. Noticing a path that was mostly covered in lava, Tiffania noticed a section on the wall, which Shadow quickly ran on to make his way across. They managed to go through the passage before the lava touched them. Soon, they arrived in a large complex.

"Oh no..." Shadow said.

"What is this...?" Tiffania dreaded.

"A magma chamber..." Shadow answered with a nervous tone.

The rumbling was caused by the magma as it began to rise. Shadow wasted no time, hopping to the several platforms and large columns to quickly ascend. The whole chamber was slowly filling up with magma.

"There has to be a way out of this chamber... Dang it, we don't have much time since the air quality is running low." Shadow said, coughing.

"Shadow, over there!" Tiffania notified, pointing to an open passage.

"A side vent! We can use that to escape." Shadow realized.

Enveloping his aura in fire to create a thick fire shield, Shadow dashed through, melting the earth away to create a passage.

(Red Hot Skull OST ends here)

Shadow and Tiffania emerged from the volcano seconds before it erupted. Luckily, the velocity they were undergoing hurled them away from the erupting volcano.

"Whew... That was close." Shadow remarked.

"Shadow, this passage is safe now. We're already near the peak of the mountain with the castle." Hien said.

Shadow nodded, finally having some respite. Tiffania would agree, considering they escaped three volcanoes at once.

"Let's get this over with. This realm is dangerous enough at this section." Shadow said.

The couple followed the path leading to the castle. Soon, they went inside. The whole layout was similar to a forest, due to the scent of plants and sand.

"Quite fitting for representing the realm of earth. What will be the creature looming here?" Shadow questioned.

His question was answered by a serpentine creature. It was a blue Asian dragon, with azure scales, yellow whiskers with matching horns, and bright yellow eyes with green eyes.

"A dragon? Wait, this one is different..." Shadow realized.

"Yes... This dragon is the Azure Dragon, the representation of this realm. This one will be a dangerous opponent to face." Hien said.

Shadow nodded as he equipped his sword. Tiffania pointed her wand at the dragon, ready to fight.

Back to the people in the academy, everyone awaited any news from Hien. Soon, they got their answer.

"Everyone, Shadow and Tiffania have arrived to confront the representation of earth right now." Hien announced.

"What are they fighting?" Osmond questioned.

"They're fighting the legendary Azure Dragon. I fear that this one will be a challenge." Hien said.

"The Azure Dragon!? By the Founder, this is indeed a tough challenge...!" Osmond said.

"Headmaster, please tell us why you sound so concerned. This creature is definitely something we don't know much of." Louise requested.

"The Azure Dragon was known for its near invincible body. Through its power, it shaped the earth around it, creating the mountains. All of the ground we see are supposedly created from it." Osmond explained.

"That means this will be problematic for them." Silver realized.

"A powerful foe..." Charlotte said.

"We all have to believe in Shadow and Tiffania. Only they are confronting it. I heard tales that most Gandalfr didn't survive fighting it." Agnès said.

"All the more reason to believe in them. They lasted this long so I have no doubt they will succeed." Guiche said with confidence.

"All we can do is pray for their success." Saito said.

(Play Fantasy Music OST - Earth Elemental)

The dragon roared, signaling it was ready to fight. The roar was so loud, it caused Shadow and Tiffania to be pushed back.

"Very well... If it's a fight to finish this trial, then I'll comply." Shadow said, seemingly understanding what the dragon said.

Shadow equipped Zenyōso and attempted to strike the dragon. However, to his shock, the blade didn't even made a scratch.

"What the!?" Shadow said in surprise.

The dragon soon hurled Shadow off by swinging its body with its strength.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!" Shadow yelled.

He was hurled outside the castle. Having no way to stop his velocity, Shadow couldn't even know where he was going. Soon, he landed at a nearby mountain cliff.

"Ugh... I won't let that stop me... Chaos Control!" Shadow said, teleporting back to the castle.

The Azure Dragon noticed Shadow's arrival, waiting for him.

"You may have been able to hurl me out, but I control time and space with my natural powers. You won't realize how much I can do." Shadow declared.

The dragon soon began focusing on tackling Shadow. Each time it did, sudden tremors were created.

'So he can also cause quakes. Not very surprising...' Shadow thought.

Tiffania tried to find a way to help by casting water in a laser style. However, it proved ineffective. However, Shadow thought of a way to break through the creature's skin.

"Tiffania! The moment I hurl some fireball on the scales, cool the region off quickly! That should help with the means to fight it!" Shadow said.

He began hurling fireballs, focusing them on a specific spot. The scales began to glow due to the heat, though this didn't affect the dragon.

"Now!" Shadow bellowed.

Tiffania began shooting water as a laser to the spots. Loud crackling sounds were heard as the water laser cooled the area off. Soon, the scales began to fall off, revealing it to be armor made of metallic earth.

"I knew that would work again... Time to end this!" Shadow said, ready to stab it.

The Azure Dragon responded by roaring, increasing its power. It then disappeared, confusing the couple.

"Where did it go?" Tiffania asked.

Soon, quakes began to occur. From the ground, a menhir suddenly erupted. It then shattered, revealing the Azure Dragon within.

"Tiffania, we have to avoid this attack! It's a dangerous one!" Shadow realized.

The Azure Dragon began absorbing a strange aura from the earth. Soon, it roared, causing the ground to suddenly split and levitate off. Some of the pieces converged before exploding.

"So that's the dragon's technique. If it can manipulate gravity, then it could also do other things." Shadow deduced.

He managed to placed Tiffania at a vantage point to aim her spells to the creature. Shadow quickly dashed to the dragon, opting to take it down from the weak spot that was created.

"Out of all the guardians I fought, you are the strongest... Back in the previous realm, I was forced to deal with poisoning from a deep sea creature. This time I won't have any conditions holding me back." Shadow bellowed.

Several shards of rock suddenly levitated. They aimed at Shadow, akin to spears. He managed to move Tiffania out of the way, taking the brunt of the onslaught.

"Gwah! Man that hurts..." Shadow commented.

The dragon soon had a new trick. It suddenly created a purple orb and hurled it off. The gravity from it was so strong, Shadow couldn't fight it off.

"What is that orb!? It's pulling me in!" Shadow realized.

Tiffania was also dragged to it as well. Both couldn't fight back any longer and were drawn within the black orb.

(Earth Elemental OST ends here)

(Play Sonic Forces OST - Null Space)

The region Shadow and Tiffania appeared in was an endless space. There was nothing to see, except a twisted background of pulsating purple and black. The only thing shown was a strange path of light solid enough to walk on.

"Where are we?" Tiffania asked.

"It seems we're in some kind of pocket space made from the Azure Dragon..." Shadow said.

Back in Tristain, Hien announced what happened.

"Everyone, I fear the worst has happened. The Azure Dragon has trapped Shadow and Tiffania in a different place using its legendary technique, Void Sphere." Hien said.

"What!? That technique is rumored to imprison anyone in an endless space. It's called Null Space, a prison said to trap any being. There's no way they can get out now!" Osmond said.

"To think the Azure Dragon possess such a technique like that..." Saito said, clenching his fist.

Everyone in Mobius watched the events and were deeply shocked.

"Oh no... Shadow!" Amy said.

"How could this happen...?" Tails questioned.

"We can't do anything from here... We need to watch what happens next." Knuckles solemnly said.

Shadow held Tiffania in his back as he dashed through the mysterious Null Space. He was still a bit weak from the recent injuries.

"Seems like this place just keeps continuing with no end... I don't see anything that could lead us out." Shadow said.

"How can we leave this place? It feels lonely and creepy." Tiffania said.

"Knowing how Sonic would act, he would probably dash through anything." Shadow remarked.

Shadow kept moving through the realm, seeing there wasn't any exit. Despite the increasing feeling of realization, Shadow didn't falter.

"We are not dying in this place... I'll find a way to break through this, even if I have to use my full strength." Shadow said.

"Shadow, you think we can use Chaos Control to free ourselves from this place?" Tiffania questioned.

"It's a possibility. I'll have to remove my inhibitor rings for this to work." Shadow said.

Shadow stopped for a moment and removed the rings from his bracelets. Overcharged with chaos energy, Shadow began to focus it through his body.

"Chaos Boost!"

Using the amplified energy with Chaos Control, Shadow made a powerful dash that made him go beyond the speed of sound.

"I need to hold the energy as long as it takes to escape this place! Tiffania, wish to the Chaos Emeralds to provide some of their power to me!" Shadow said.

Tiffania nodded and wished the Chaos Emeralds to provide their energy to Shadow. Soon, the energy collected, allowing Shadow to boost through the Null Space.

"It's working! I found a way out!" Shadow said.

Seeing a bright light, Shadow continuously pushed forward, squeezing the last of his energy.

(Null Space OST ends here)

Mobius and Halkeginia prayed for Shadow's escape of the Null Space. Soon, Hien and the Master Emerald showed of his success.

"SHADOW!" Everyone shouted.

The shock was enough to surprise everyone hearing the details.

(Play Sonic 06 OST - All Hail Shadow)

Shadow and Tiffania emerged from a black portal. This caught the Azure Dragon by surprise.

"Surprised? I should be as well." Shadow remarked.

The dragon roared in defiance, not believing it would be bested from its ultimate technique.

"You may have been able to imprison me, but I had someone who was with me. Because of her, I didn't falter in this fight, nor have I lost this fight. Let's end this, Azure Dragon!" Shadow said.

The dragon complied and dashed at him, intending to wound him. Shadow dodged effortlessly as he kept his sight in the creature.

"Not easy to keep track of me, isn't it?" He remarked.

The dragon began hurling shards of earth, causing Shadow to deflect them all with Chaos Spears.

"Nice try, but it didn't work." Shadow said.

The dragon soon created menhirs from the ground. However, Shadow dodged quickly, aiming for its weak spot.

"Now Tiffania!" Shadow said.

Not realizing, she also channeled chaos energy as well, creating an energy lance infused with water. She hurled it and caused a deep wound in the creature.

"Whoa, that was chaos energy... Tiffania, you can use Chaos energy!" Shadow said in surprise.

"I can...! Let me help alongside you!" Tiffania said.

Both combined their chaos energy, dashing together to the dragon's weak spot. Soon, they pierced through, creating a lethal open hole to it. The dragon bellowed before it collapsed.

(All hail Shadow OST ends here)

"This time we are the victor for this final trial." Shadow said.

Soon, Shadow's sword began to change. It kept most of its shape from its original form. However, the aura it exuded was azure and fluctuated in appearance. The blade had two yellow gems, one affixed in the middle of the blade's length, and another above its rain guard. The pommel also had a topaz gem embedded. Uniquely, a small topaz gem was seen on the rain guard, but the cross guard section was more interesting. In fact, the cross guard looked more curved, akin to a dragon's wings.

"The Azure Zenyōso... It's time to head back to our friends in Halkeginia, Tiffania. This pilgrimage was exciting till the end." Shadow said.

"Yes. We have finished this journey." Tiffania said.

Both nodded as they disappeared from the realm of earth.

In Mobius, everyone was all shocked of the events.

"I can't believe he did it... He won!" Knuckles said.

"He always found a way to fight off his foes. Shadow has come a long way." Sonic said.

"That he has. I think he found his calling to that world he's in." Rouge said.

"I'll say. Let's hope everything goes well for him now." Vector replied.

In Halkeginia, everyone noticed Shadow and Tiffania groaning. They both woke up from their spiritual journey.

"It's good to be back here..." Shadow said.

Everyone tackled in a group hug to Shadow and Tiffania. The couple didn't expect it, but they didn't protest. Both held their friends after a long travel. Soon, Shadow noticed a strange gemstone that appeared near him.

"What is that...?" Shadow said.

Ending 2: Diamond - Alan

Note: Sorry it took me a while. Been focusing on other stories, school and work.

The new earth form is based off from the Sword Quest sword called Annihilation.

More to come.


End file.
